Le Loup Solitaire Partie 1
by Laika-Darkness Call
Summary: Parfois, lorsque la pression est trop grande, les émtions peuvent laisser place à ne perte de contrôle... Perte qui peut nous être catastrophique et fatal et qui laisse place à la fuite... Harry en connait quelque chose, désormais!
1. Enlèvement

**Disclamer**** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling!**

_Laika__&Mymy_

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre 1: Enlèvement_**

Harry s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa minuscule chambre, l'air frais de la nuit lui caressant le visage. A cette sensation, le Survivant ferma des yeux constellés de larmes. Il finit par fixer le ciel et du regard, il chercha Sirius. Comme d'habitude, il sembla à Harry que l'étoile brillait plus que les autres. Un picotement désagréable rappela au Survivant pourquoi il était debout. Pourquoi il était là, debout, retenant des larmes. Les évènements de l'année dernière lui pesaient, beaucoup plus que tous ce qui était arrivé les années précédente. Perdre son parrain lui avait montrer à quel point une famille pouvait être importante, et maintenant sa mort lui faisait réaliser à quel point il était seul aujourd'hui, à quel point il pouvait avoir besoin de tendresse et d'amour... qu'il n'aurait jamais! La disparition de Sirius lui pesait, lui rappelait beaucoup trop qu'il était orphelin. Maintenant, les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. Il s'écarta violemment de la fenêtre, et se laissa tomber sur le plancher. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sirius meurt ? Pourquoi lui ? Le visage de Harry se contracta violemment à l'idée que tout était de sa faute. Si jamais il avait continué! Si jamais il avait continué l'Occlumencie... Le visage de Severus Rogue lui traversa l'esprit et il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains, à force de serrer des points. 

« Si seulement cet imbécile avait bien voulu arrêter de le narguer et lui apprendre quelque chose pour une fois... Non! »

Harry essuya du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. 

"La faute ne revenait qu'à lui, Rogue n'avait rien à y avoir... il ne fallait pas qu'il essaye de dissimuler la vérité sur le compte des autres."  

Harry se releva, le visage crispé par la culpabilité. C'était de sa faute. Il avait... tué son parrain. De nouveau, les larmes coulèrent. Il... avait beau essayé de se le cacher, en cette triste soirée de juillet, la vérité lui avait explosé au visage. Cet abcès douloureux qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de se dissimuler venait d'exploser. Il essuya ses larmes d'une main remplie de sang à force d'avoir enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. L'idée état clair pour lui qu'il était maintenant un danger pour tout le monde. Quoiqu'il fasse, qu'importe le lieu où il irait, avec qui il serait... Ces gens seraient en danger encore plus que d'habitude parce qu'ils seraient en sa présence, qu'ils seraient des proies faciles pour Voldemort, qu'ils finiraient sans aucun doute comme Sirius... Sirius, toujours et encore lui, à jamais lui... 

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de remonter. Tout le monde avait beau dire que le Survivant était fort, qu'il étai capable d'en encaisser beaucoup, qu'il ne montrait pas sa faiblesse. Harry lui, savait qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'il était humain, mais s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer pour le bonheur des autres, pour ne pas les inquiéter et qu'il voit le survivant faiblir et qu'ils pensent qu'il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Depuis qu'il était de retour à Privet Drive, Harry s'était promis de ne pas pleureur, de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse devant les autres. Se forger un masque froid et indifférent... Ce qu'il n'avait certainement pas en ce moment! 

Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry avait craqué. Cependant, il savait que demain, il devrait de nouveau se montrer froid et indifférent aux méchancetés de son oncle. Harry se releva d'un geste rageur, et essuya ses larmes d'un coup sec. Il aurait tellement souhaité avoir des lettres de ses amis! Cependant, il n'en avait eu aucune. Personne n'avait daigné lui écrire. Pas une seule lettre. Il se doutait bien que Dumbledore où l'Ordre était là-dessous, et cela augmenta encore sa colère. De quel droit décidaient ils pour lui ? Comment pouvaient ils savoir ce qui était mieux pour lui ? Harry envoya valser son oreiller à travers la pièce. Pas une nouvelle. Rien. Il n'avait même pas encore reçu les résultats de ses BUSEs. Est ce qu'on allait au moins daigné lui envoyer ça ? Une idée terrifiante vint frapper l'esprit de l'adolescent. Est-ce qu'on le laisserait revenir à Poudlard ? Harry se laisse rageusement tomber sur son lit. Toutes ces pensées allaient en direction du directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu lui enseigner l'Occlumencie et cela avait été une grave erreur, Dumbledore avait refusé qu'il aille ailleurs qu'à Privet Drive cet été pour plus de sécurité. Et si il ne retournait pas à Poudlard ce serais à nouveau par la faute de ce vieux loufoque de directeur qui le considérerait sans doute trop dangereux. Harry se surprit à penser qu'il était beaucoup moins dangereux quand Poudlard avait un problème avec le Mage Noir. Surtout que maintenant, il y avait cette Prophétie... Harry poussa un soupir. Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin que le Directeur utilisait lorsqu'il en avait besoin..... Et dire que celui-ci avait déclaré le comprendre! Le comprendre! Qui pourrait comprendre ce que ressentait l'adolescent ? Un enfant sans aucune famille, à l'exception de gens qui le détestait ? Quelqu'un auquel on interdisait de voir ses amis parce qu'il était trop dangereux. Dans un accès de rage, Harry envoya son poing contre le mur, et fut assez surpris de voir que la lampe c'était brusquement éteint, explosée. Des sueurs froides s'emparèrent de lui. Il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même. Si jamais le Ministère.... Harry chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Si jamais le Ministère osait protester, il allait leur rappeler certaines choses qui étaient bien plus grave qu'une simple perte de contrôle, et surtout leur dire pourquoi il avait perdu son sang froid. Il tourna brusquement son regard émeraude vers la fenêtre et aussitôt celle-ci vola en éclat. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Tout dégénérait, il fallait absolument qu'il se calme sinon la pagaille était assurée... Deux sortilèges sans avoir prononcé de formule et cela dans une période trente secondes! Que lui arrivait-il donc? Une petite voix désagréable souffla quelques mots dans sa tête 'Des pouvoirs qui ne seront qu'à toi... Était-ce ses fameux pouvoirs qui étaient en train d'apparaître, et qu'il aurait à développer ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur le verre brisé, et il paniqua légèrement. Si il ne se calmait pas, il aurait bientôt des ennuis avec le Ministère. Une vitre brisée, cela ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Cependant, les Dursleys n'avaient visiblement rien remarqué... Il soupira de soulagement. Harry s'assit sur le lit, et inspira à fond. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le dos sur son lit. 

Harry ferma lentement les yeux dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de ce repos qui lui manquait. Depuis le début de l'été, il faisait sans cesse des rêves où il voyait son Professeur de Potions subir des Doloris où autres sorts venant de Voldemort, des moldus ce faire torturer..... Et il devait faire semblant d'y rester indifférent pour se protéger de son oncle.... Désormais, il avait presque peur de dormir, se couchant le plus tard possible, et il était très vite réveillé par des visions. Évidemment, sa santé s'en ressentait. Il était beaucoup plus maigre et plus pale que d'habitude. Ses yeux avaient perdus de leur éclat, et il avait d'énormes cernes. Mais il ne devait pas dormir... Un vrai calvaire, oh oui... Sa vie était un vrai calvaire! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour que tout le monde l'oublis, le délaisse et que peu à peu il se laisse disparaître, mourir à petit feu et que personne ne remarque rien! Mais encore une fois il devait être le Survivant, penser au bien fait de l'humanité et continuer... Ne pas être un vulgaire égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à lui-même... l'avenir de toute l'humanité reposait désormais sur ses épaules. Assassin ou victime, c'est ce qu'il était destiné à devenir! 

Harry soupira, et s'installa un peu plus confortablement. Comme il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là, en ce moment précis, pour s'occuper de lui! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était tombé sur lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait être le Survivant, et tuer celui qui avait fait de sa vie cet enfer ? Il finit par s'assoupir, bien contre son gré. La vision commença à sa grande horreur.

Les Mangemorts étaient dans un quartier moldu. Parmi eux, il y avait le Professeur Rogue. Ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués, comme si il sortait de quelque chose d'éprouvant. Ils s'approchaient tous d'une maison assez grande, avec un très joli jardin. La maison était en brique, et on devinait que l'intérieur était constitué de bois et de marbre. Juste à côté, il y avait un garage contenant deux voitures. Un nom était marqué sur la boite aux lettres. _Granger_. Un bref éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Severus. Quel dommage... Il conduisit les Mangemorts jusqu'à la porte, et sonna. A l'intérieur, une voix d'adolescente se fit entendre :

-J'y vais, Maman!

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte, et Severus la regarda. Il regarda les yeux de son élève s'agrandir, et sa main se crispé sur sa baguette, qui était dans sa poche. Visiblement, Granger avait compris que les gens n'étaient pas là pour rien. Voldemort, qui avait des doutes quand à la confiance que l'on pouvait mettre en Severus, l'avait prévenu de cette mission 5 minutes avant le départ, et l'Ordre n'avait pas été mis au courant, Granger aurait du partir la semaine prochaine. L'adolescente recula de quelques pas.

-Où est Potter ?

Granger le regardait maintenant avec stupéfaction. Severus savait déjà ce qu'elle se disait. Elle le prenait pour un traître. La jeune fille reprit vite le dessus, et mit sa baguette devant elle, faisant rire les autres Mangemorts. Un sort de Désarmement fusa, et Hermione se retrouva sans baguette. Elle jura, et Severus pouvait voir à quel point elle était pâle.

-Je répète, et c'est la dernière fois. Où est Potter, Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione regarda Severus, une expression de défi dans les yeux. Son Professeur comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien. Derrière son élève, Severus vit le visage d'une femme souriante. 

-Qui est ce, ma chérie ?

Un des Mangemorts leva sa baguette. 

-_Endoloris!_ siffla une voix, qui semblait appartenir à Bellatrix Lestrange. 

Aussitôt, Mrs Granger s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur sous le rire froid des mangemort. Un de ceux-ci poussa Rogue sur le côté et empoigna Hermione par le collet de sa robe.

-Où-est-Potter! dit-il, d'une voix menaçante en pointant sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et plus précisément sur son coeur.

Hermione regarda le Mangemort d'un air terrifié. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son ami, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, faisant ainsi rire tous les Mangemorts. Comme elle ne répondait pas, un sortilège de Douleur fusa sur elle. L'adolescente hurla sa douleur, sous le rire glacé des Mangemorts.

-Alors? siffla une autre voix. Où est il ?

-Pr... Privet Drive! cria enfin Hermione. 

La douleur s'arrêta et un sanglot sortit de sa gorge, et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le mangemort qui avait lancer le sortilège eut un rire satisfait, il pointa sa baguette sur 

la mère de Hermione, un éclair vert fusa, puis plus rien... 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Sans plus de cérémonie il se leva d'un bond, prenant au passage quelques livres qu'il jeta précipitamment dans sa valise, et tout ce qui traînait. Cette fois-ci, il se rappelait très bien de sa vision, les mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer, il le sentait, au plus profond de lui-même. 

Harry prit sa baguette, et la pointa droit devant lui. Tant pis pour le Ministère, là, c'était trop grave! Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied, et tendit l'oreille pour voir si jamais il y avait du bruit aux alentours. Un énorme  bruit faisant penser à celui du transplanage se fit entendre. Ils étaient déjà là. Harry courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et, d'un sort, l'enchanta pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas l'ouvrir, puis il remonta à l'étage. Il avait un net avantage par rapport aux Mangemorts : il connaissait bien la maison, et pouvait essayer de se protéger avec cet atout.  

-Reducto! s'écria-t-il, en réduisant sa malle et en le jetant sur son bureau. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et remarqua que les mangemort approcha. Empoignant une feuille de parchemin et une plume il écrivit une lettre le plus vite possible et la donna à Hedwige.

-Aussitôt que je serai en bas et qu'il n'y aura plus de danger à l'extérieur, va porte ça à Lupin! lui murmura-t-il précipitamment pendant que la porte en bas volait en éclat. 

Harry s'efforça de se calmer, et serra fortement sa baguette. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de l'Oncle Vernon s'ouvrir, maisil ne pouvait rien faire. Lui dire de reculer, c'était signé son arrêt de mort. Les Mangemorts commencèrent à fouiller la maison, et certains montèrent à l'étage. En voyant Vernon, ils se mirent à rire d'une façon sadique.

_-Endoloris !_

Les cris de Vernon retentirent partout dans la maison. Une autre voix retentit, une voix que Harry connaissait trop bien.

-Où est Potter ?

-La...La chambre !

Harry serra encore plus fort sa baguette tandis que trois Mangemorts rentraient dans la minuscule pièce. Ils se mirent à rire en voyant dans quoi vivait le Survivant. La voix rieuse de Bellatrix se fit entendre :

-Allez, sors de ton trou, gamin !

-Va plutôt de faire foutre vieille harpie! siffla Harry, en pointant sa baguette vers celle-ci. 

Il concentra son attention sur elle, puisqu'elle était à la tête du groupe et pas une fois son regard ne se tourna vers Rogue.

Bellatrix rit à la remarque de l'adolescent.

-Ton minable parrain te manque, mon chou ?

Harry serra les dents pour se retenir d'envoyer un sort à la Mangemort. Cependant ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et les Mangemorts éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Encouragée, Bellatrix continua.

-Pas trop triste, j'espère ?

Rogue, voyant que l'adolescent était en train de craquer, la coupa violemment.

-On est là pour le ramener au Maître, Bellatrix, pas pour lui apprendre à lancer des Impardonnables !

Un Mangemort s'approcha de Rogue, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Un éclair de colère, puis de résignation passa dans les yeux de celui-ci.

-Potter, suis nous. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

-Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, espèce d'enfoiré !

Harry tendit sa baguette devant lui. Rogue soupira.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux... _Endoloris !_

Harry tomba à genou au sol, les yeux étroitement ferrer et les dents serrées. Il se refusait d'hurler, de procurer aux Mangemort ce qu'ils voulaient. Sa baguette toujours fermement serrée dans sa main, il ne bougea pas d'un cran jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le sort prenne fin. Rogue regardait son élève qui était à genoux devant lui. Il était stupéfait que l'adolescent n'ait pas hurlé. Beaucoup de sorciers n'en était pas capable. Severus soupira en pensant à quel point l'adolescent allait lui en vouloir. Pour une fois, il avait pitié du fils de son ennemi. Cependant, il devait réussir cette mission. La voix de Bellatrix retentit de nouveau.

-Recommence, Severus!

Harry regarda son Professeur, un concentré de haine et de colère dans les yeux. Même son regard ne suppliait pas. L'adolescent essaya de se relever, le souffle court. Mais son corps refusait de réagir, il avait trop mal. Il tomba de nouveau sur le sol, faisant rire tous les Mangemorts.

-Tu nous suis, maintenant, où on te rajoute une dose de douleur avant que le maître ne s'occupe de toi ?

Harry se releva légèrement, et cracha au visage de Rogue.

-Plutôt crever

Rogue maudit intérieurement l'adolescent, et, pour la deuxième fois, lança le sort.

_-Endoloris!_

Encore une fois, il retomba au sol, mais cette fois non plus il ne dit rien, tremblant seulement légèrement et luttant contre l'envie de hurler, de crier sa peine, sa douleur, sa haine. Harry ne ferma pourtant pas les yeux, lançant un regard provocateur à Rogue et planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son professeur. A la surprise générale, Rogue ferma un instant les yeux. Un quart de seconde, mais se fut suffisant pour que Harry, malgré sa douleur, le remarque. Le sort cessa, et l'adolescent affaibli put reprendre son souffle. La voix sifflante de Bellatrix retentit.

-Alors, gamin ? Fatigué, on dirait ?

Harry ne répondit pas, et serra les dents. Ne pas répondre à la provocation... Rogue s'avança vers l'adolescent, et saisit sa tête.

-Réponds quand on te parle!

Puis, plus bas, il ajouta:

-Mais acceptez, par Merlin! Vous préférez que je vous massacre ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un silence borne.

-Je préfère plutôt crever que d'aller voir Jedusor, vous ne me sortirez pas d'ici vivant, siffla tout bas Harry, pour que seul Rogue l'entende.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir, et regarda son élève. Exactement comme son père... Rogue chassa cette désagréable pensée de sa tête, et posa ses yeux noirs sur ceux de son élève.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de vous réduire en chair à patté, Potter, alors pour une fois dans votre vie, faîtes quelque chose d'intelligent!

-Contrairement à vous Rogue, j'ai su faire quelque chose d'intelligent dans ma vie, comme par exemple ne pas me rallier à Voldemort... 

Rogue regarda Harry quelques instants, puis ne pu se contenir, et une gifle retentit. Les lunettes d'Harry volèrent en éclat, tandis que Rogue bouillait de rage. 

Bellatrix se mit à rire d'une façon sadique, et Rogue toisa Harry un instant. Le regard de l'adolescent était terriblement provocateur, malgré le fait qu'on pouvait y voir de la douleur. 

-Pour la dernière fois, vous venez, où on s'occupe de vous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez transportables ?

-Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de suivre des connards dans votre genre!

Rogue lui asséna une seconde baffe, et cette fois-ci Harry pu sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il cracha au visage du mangemort, se débarrassant d'une minime quantité de liquide rouge.

Rogue s'essuya lentement le visage, ses yeux noirs fixés sur l'adolescent. Il l'attrapa par le collet, et le releva de façon plutôt brutale. Harry retomba, les jambes tremblantes, et Rogue lui asséna une troisième baffe. 

_-Endoloris!_

Le sort venait de nouveau de Rogue. Harry sentit que sa tête commençait à tourner, et n'entendit plus rien.

Un gouffre profond, sombre et ténébreux s'en suivit. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien ni même la douleur. Les secondes semblèrent des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures des jours à voir même des semaines et des mois.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Chaque parcelle de son corps était en feu, le brûlant horriblement. Il poussa un petit gémissement. Les Doloris à répétition ne lui avaient pas fait du bien. Le nom de Rogue frappa son esprit, et il le lui ferait payer. Oh oui, il allait chèrement payer la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé. Harry essaya de bouger, mais il était enchaîné. Un rire gras retentit alors. Harry n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui c'était.

Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant lui. Derrière elle, il y avait Rogue.

-Alors, Pottie ? Pas trop mal ? 

Celui-ci ne lui adressa qu'un regard remplit de haine, mais il ne répondit pas. Répondre ne servirait à rien, il ne recevrait que quelques Doloris de plus de toute façon... mieux valait se taire.

Cela ne semblait pas vraiment convenir à Bellatrix, qui semblait déçue de ne pas pouvoir torturer l'adolescent. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque Rogue la coupa.

-Le Maître le veut en bon état. Laisse-le tranquille. Je vais m'en charger jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Bellatrix regarda Rogue d'un air furieux, mais celui ci étant son supérieur, elle obéit. Rogue se tourna vers Harry, qui ne lui envoya qu'un regard rempli de haine.

-Arrêtez un instant de faire votre fier, Potter. Cela ne vous sauvera pas. 

-Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un Mangemort et d'un traître!

Harry avait craché ses mots à la tête de Rogue, et la haine était palpable dans l'air. Harry tourna sa tête douloureuse de l'autre côté, ignorant complètement son professeur. Il ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui, c'était de sa faute si il était ici, et si la mère de Hermione était morte... Harry ne pu retenir une larme en pensant qu'il était en partie responsable. Hermione lui en voudrait à jamais, désormais. La voix du Professeur claqua.

-Essuyez cette larme, Potter! Ne lui donnez pas des armes!

Harry ne répondit pas, et regarda son Professeur d'une façon provocatrice. Rogue se plongea dans ses yeux, et y vit de la colère de la haine, de la tristesse... Il détourna un instant les yeux, et regarda l'adolescent qui était à genoux, s'effondrer par terre en essayant de mettre une main sur sa cicatrice.

Il savait qui allait arriver. Rogue le savait aussi, mais Harry ne vit pas la panique qui dominait les yeux de braise du Professeur. Harry ne pu contenir un gémissement lorsque la porte de son cachot s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'avança vers Rogue.

-La capture c'est bien passée?

-Il a résisté, mais n'a pas pu tenir longtemps... On n'a pas eu trop de difficulté.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du Mage Noir, qui se retourna. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le visage fatigué, émacié et remplit de douleur de l'adolescent.

 -Satisfait de ton nouveau logement, Potter?

-Oh oui, il ne manquerait plus que la petite séance de massage et je serais satisfait! siffla Harry, avec sarcasme.

Le jeune Potter planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Voldemort, et le silence s'installa dans le cachot, chacun se fixant sans ciller.

Finalement Voldemort prit la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça, c'est compris dans le cadeau!

Il fit signe à Rogue de se retirer. Harry savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Avant que son Professeur ne sorte de la pièce, Harry vit ses lèvres prononcer silencieusement : _Faites attention!_

La porte du cachot claqua. Ils étaient seuls. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry, et ses longs doigts osseux touchèrent son visage. Sa cicatrice le brûlait tellement qu'il crut qu'elle avait pris feu, mais pas une plainte s'échappa de la bouche du Survivant. Au plus grand déplaisir de Voldemort, d'ailleurs.

-Et bien, tu es plus endurant que ce que je n'avais cru... Mais voyons ce que tu vas dire de ça... _Endoloris!_

Harry qui était toujours à genoux laissa se courba légèrement, posant ses mains au sol et serrant étroitement les dents. La douleur était encore trop récente et le maléfice de Voldemort était bien plus puissant que ceux de ses Mangemorts. Harcelant chaque partit de son corps, créant un feu interne en lui, Harry tremblait plus que jamais mais se refusait de dire ou de faire quoique ce soit.

Il ne voulait surtout pas donner ce plaisir au Mage Noir. Même si son Doloris était très puissant. Sa tête commençait à tourner, et il commençait à sombrer dans quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Cependant, le sort s'arrêta juste avant qu'il n'y sombre totalement.

-Alors, ce n'était pas mieux? Satisfait du petit massage?

L'adolescent était à genoux, et essayait de reprendre son souffle. Ne pas s'écrouler. Ne pas craquer...

-On recommence ?

Harry releva la tête, une lueur franchement provocatrice dans les yeux.

-Plutôt crever que de vous répondre! cracha Harry avec toute la hargne dont il était encore capable.

Voldemort pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le garçon, et le sortilège recommença. Cette fois-ci la tête commença à lui tourner aussitôt. Harry manquait d'air, ses poumons étaient en feu, il ne pouvait plus respirer convenablement et des points noirs commençait à apparaître devant ses yeux.

Il essaya de résister, mais la douleur était trop forte. Il hurla, et son cri de douleur retentit dans tout le bâtiment. En l'entendant, Rogue ferma les yeux. Un sourire de plaisir passa sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Il arrêta le sort, et l'adolescent s'écroula sur le sol.

-Tu vois, on y arrive!

Harry n'avait même pas la force de répondre. Il était affalé par terre, et incapable de se relever. Il sentait le sang dans sa bouche, et estima qu'il avait probablement quelque chose de cassés. La tête lui tournait toujours autant et il sombrait peu à peu dans un état léthargique, n'ayant plus qu'à moitié conscience de ce qui ce passait autour de lui.

Les mains de Voldemort saisirent la tête de l'adolescent, qui hurla de nouveau, et lui mit deux gifles.

-Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

La porte du cachot se referma. Harry ferma instantanément les yeux, se laissant aller au doux sommeil qui le submergeait, à l'agréable sensation que l'inconscience lui procurait et qui lui enlevait toute trace de douleur.

Harry ferma instantanément les yeux, se laissant aller au doux sommeil qui le submergeait, à l'agréable sensation que l'inconscience lui procurait et qui lui enlevait toute trace de douleur. Cependant quelque chose de violent le tira hors de l'inconscience. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à... des baffes. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de son Professeur de Potions penché sur lui. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, et vit que le décor n'avait pas changé. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Rogue lorsque Harry s'assit en gémissant de douleur.

-Heureusement, vous êtes vivant!

-Et ce n'est pas grâce à vous...

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur son élève. Il avait l'air blessé, ce qui fit sourire Harry. 

-Je vous en prie, Potter, cessez de le provoquer! Vous serez mort demain, si vous continuez comme ça!

-Je croyais que vous en rêviez ? siffla Harry avec sarcasme.

Ce fut un peu trop pour Rogue qui gifla violement l'adolescent. Harry retomba par terre, et regarda son Professeur, de la haine dans les yeux.

-Laissez-moi tranquille... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir qui m'a traîner jusqu'aux pieds du spectre de la mort...

-Potter... commença Rogue.

-Laissez-moi, je n'en ai rien à faire de vos conseils pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer, c'est tout ce que j'ai envie de tout façon! Ici il ne me reste plus rien... j'en ai marre! marmonna Harry.

Rogue s'agenouilla et regarda Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il avait l'air brusquement.....inquiet.

-Vous voulez vraiment vous faire tuer...Exactement comme votre père.

Puis, totalement désemparé, il quitta le cachot. Harry se recroquevilla sur lui même, tout à sa douleur. Chaque partie de son corps était brûlante et lui faisait mal. N'y tenant plus, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son sommeil, à son inconscient, peut importait si il ne se réveillait plus jamais... Il n'aurait plus à souffrir ainsi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus se réveiller. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Survivant. Il allait probablement mourir là, seul, oublié de tous. Oublié de ses amis, de l'Ordre, de son Directeur... Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il savait qu'il ne mourrait pas. Voldemort ferait tout pour le faire souffrir sans le tuer... Une larme s'échappa des yeux du Survivant. Quand est ce que sa délivrance viendrait ? Quand la mort allait elle enfin lui rendre visite, et l'amener dans un monde meilleur ? 

La porte de sa cellule grinça, mais il n'eut pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Se contenta d'attendre en silence, sans bouger qu'une voix ou qu'un sort vienne. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La voix du Professeur Rogue retentit. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était dans le château du Mage Noir, et  il était dans un état lamentable. Il était maintenant vraiment maigre, il avait des plaies sanglantes dans le dos et sur le ventre à fort de se faire 'taper dessus' par les Mangemorts, et tous son corps brûlait à cause de fortes doses de Doloris 3 fois par jour. 

-Potter, vous n'avez jamais fait quelque chose d'intelligent dans votre vie? Comme ne pas résistez au Maître ?

-En comparaison, je crois que j'ai été bien plus intelligent que vous vu que je ne suis pas Mangemort, murmura la voix lasse et fatiguée de l'adolescent.

Rogue se retint de lui mettre une gifle. Il savait que cela ne ferait qu'amocher son élève.

-Je ne compte pas lui donner ce qu'il veut, et encore moins me plier à ces exigence d'enfant gâté qu'il a toujours été! murmura Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

Rogue se retourna vers l'adolescent, totalement incrédule.

-Des caprices d'enfant gâté ? Il est en train de vous mettre en pièce, et de vous réduire en bouillie ! Et vous appelez ça des caprices! Vous êtes complètement fou, Potter...

-Pas fou, épuisé et masochiste... Complètement fatigué et totalement sans motivation! finit-il.

Rogue soupira.

-Je suis chargé de vous emmenez dans la salle de réunion... Venez! dit-il en le prenant par le bras.

-Lâchez-moi, je suis parfaitement capable de marchez tout seul! cracha le Gryffondor, en se délivrant rageusement de la poigne de son professeur, et en tentant de se relever, non sans douleur.

Harry marcha péniblement jusqu'à la Salle de Réunion. Péniblement était un euphémisme. Il trébuchait et manquait de tomber à chaque pas, tellement son corps lui faisait mal. Rogue lui proposa plusieurs fois de l'aide, mais Harry lui jetait des regards tellement assassin qu'il s'arrêta. Mais le Professeur était au bord de l'hystérie. Il avait beau ne pas aimer Potter, voir un de ses élèves dépérir et se transformer en une espèce de zombie vivant  qu'il était obligé de torturer n'était pas vraiment réjouissant, sans penser à ce que lui dirait Albus après. Juste avant d'entrer dans la Salle, Rogue regarda Harry.

-Par pitié Potter, ne faîtes rien de stupide!

-Je ferais ce qui me chantera! siffla l'interpellé en entrant dans la salle, lorsque Rogue poussa les portes et lui attrapa le bras.

Rogue le traîna jusqu'au milieu de la Salle. Harry avait les yeux à moitié fermés à cause de la douleur, mais il vit quand même qu'il y avait beaucoup de Mangemorts. Rogue essaya de le forcer à s'agenouiller devant le Mage Noir, mais Harry puisa parmi ses dernières forces pour cracher sur son Professeur et le pousser. Celui ci regarda Voldemort un instant, et hocha affirmativement la tête. Quelques secondes après, Harry était sous Doloris. Il n'essayait même plus de résister, désormais. De toute façon, il ne hurlait plus. Sa souffrance était au dessus. Il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus le sort devenait douloureux. Les Mangemorts se mirent à rire lorsqu'ils virent l'adolescent s'effondrer sur le sol, mais muet. La respiration saccadée, il cherchait désespérément son air, et ce ne fut que lorsque le sort lâcha qu'il se mit à genoux, non par soumission, mais pour pouvoir respirer mieux. 

Cependant, en se rendant compte de son geste, Harry se releva, non sans difficulté, mais une lueur de défi accrochée au regard.

-Incline toi devant moi, Harry! siffla la voix de Mage Noir.

-Allez vous faire foutre!

Le commentaire ne sembla pas plaire à Voldemort qui fit un signe à ses Mangemorts. Harry paniqua légèrement. Et maintenant, quoi? 

Il fixa le mangemort qui se trouvait aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et une lueur de rage passa dans son regard.

-Toujours à obéir aux ordres d'un crétin... Pettigrow? siffla Harry avec une ironie pure.

Pettigrow trembla légèrement, mais ne dit rien. Voldemort, en revanche, fit une drôle de tête, et intima aux Mangemorts de saisir Harry. L'un d'entre eux déchira ce qui restait de sa chemise, et Harry fut plaqué sur le sol. L'adolescent réprima un gémissement de douleur. 

Il ne tenta même pas de se débattre, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance et se contenta de lever les yeux vers Jedusor.

-Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu veux de moi... pour aller plus vite!

Un Mangemort lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Harry retint avec difficulté un gémissement de douleur. Un autre Mangemort fit la même chose. Puis un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre... A la fin, Harry ne sentait plus son corps. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Finalement, il craqua.   
-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ?   
Il venait de hurler sa colère et son désespoir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était ravagé par la douleur, il aurait préféré s'endormir, et ne jamais se réveiller. Voldemort eut un sourire un peu carnassier.   
-Savoir le contenu de la Prophétie.   
Un semblant de sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry.   
-Plutôt crever...  
Les yeux de Voldemort prirent une teinte diabolique.   
-Tu n'as pas compris la leçon, on dirait... Si tu souhaites souffrir encore un peu.... C'est ton choix, après tout.......   
La voix de Harry le coupa, surprenant tout le monde.   
-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre, tuez moi!   
Rogue regarda Harry, profondément choqué. Même Voldemort semblait interloqué par les paroles de l'adolescent. Surtout que celui-ci semblait sincère. Beaucoup trop sincère au goût de Severus.   
-Te tuer? Non... Je ne crois pas que ça convienne à mes plans..... J'ai besoin que tu sois en vie....

-Vous n'arriverez à rien si moi-même je n'ai pas la volonté de vouloir continuer... Avec tout ce que j'ai reçu je pourrai très bien me laisser mourir cette nuit, alors pourquoi ne pas un peu abréger Tom? Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que vous avez toujours voulu faire depuis que j'ai l'âge de un an? Demanda Harry, calmement, d'une voix froide et ironique.

Les yeux rouges de Tom se posèrent sur Harry.

-Tu me déçois, Harry... Je pensais que tu tenais plus que ça à la vie... Peut être que... Oui, finalement...

Un sourire douloureux éclaira le visage de Harry. Enfin quelqu'un allait abréger ses souffrances! Quelqu'un allait enfin l'aider à s'en aller... Même si cela lui faisait mal que cette personne soit son pire ennemi. Voldemort leva sa baguette, et Harry ferma les yeux, pensant à Ron et Hermione. Alors que Voldemort prononçait le « _A_ », la voix de Rogue retentit.

-Maître, non! On risque d'avoir besoin de lui! Pensez à tous vos Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban! On pourrait l'échanger au Ministre contre eux.

Harry lança un regard chargé de haine à son Professeur. Il venait de lui retirer son dernier espoir. La dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie. Le Survivant fut brutalement relevé par les Mangemorts, qui ne purent s'empêcher de railler à propos de sa demande.

-Comme ça, il veut rejoindre ses parents, le petit Potter ?

-Où son cher parrain, siffla une voix bien trop connue.

Bellatrix. Encore elle. Harry releva légèrement la tête.

-Il vaut mieux mourir que d'embrasser l'ourlet d'un enfoiré de première!

Tous les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent de parler, et regardèrent Harry d'un regard mauvais.

-J'ai fait une connerie, pensa t'il.

La voix de Bellatrix, plus aigue que d'habitude, retentit.

-Rogue, à toi l'honneur.

_-Endoloris!_

Harry n'essaya même pas de ne pas crier, ce fut plus fort que lui, comme un coup de poing qu'il aurait reçu en plein estomac, le souffle lui manqua et il pâlit dangereusement.

-Alors Bébé Potter, prêt à être docile jusqu'aux cachots maintenant? ricana Bellatrix.

Pour la première fois, Harry ne répondit pas, et les Mangemorts continuèrent de le traîner jusqu'à sa cellule. Un nom se marqua dans l'esprit embrumé de l'adolescent: Severus Rogue. Il lui ferait payer. Il allait payer très cher tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mais Harry se rendait compte qu'il commençait à être effrayé de son Professeur de Potions. Il essayait de reculer à chacun de ses mouvements de baguette, et cela risquait d'empirer. Les Mangemorts ouvrirent le cachot, et jetèrent Harry dedans. L'adolescent roula sur le sol, et sa tête se heurta à un mur. Il releva difficilement la tête, et regarda la lourde porte se refermer. Il baissa la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. On ne lui avait donné aucune nourriture, il avait probablement plusieurs côtes de cassées, et il sentait que sa jambe était en train de faiblir un peu trop dangereusement à son goût. Il sentait sans cesse le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et les séquelles du Doloris étaient sans fin.

Potter entendit vaguement une voix l'interpellé. Il était à moitié inconscient et avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de chasser la douleur et avec un peu de chance, toutes ces blessures finiraient par l'emporter... C'est ce qu'il s'était dit.

-Potter, réveillez-vous, ce n'est pas le moment de vouloir crever au fond d'une cellule.

-Allez vous faire foutre! marmonna Harry, en lui tournant dos.

-Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'intention, maintenant si vous vouliez bien vous réveillez sans que j'ai à le faire moi-même, ça m'arrangerait! siffla Rogue d'une voix perfide.

-Vous ne vous gênez pas, d'habitude... murmura l'adolescent.

La voix d'Harry était à peine audible, tellement sa bouche était sèche.

-D'accord, si vous tenez à mourir de faim, je m'en vais. 

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il était forcé d'avouer que là, Rogue avait donné le mot magique. D'un geste brusque, Rogue lui tendit un gobelet d'eau, et un morceau de viande.

-Oh quel joie je vais me comporter comme un animal et manger de la viande cru et dégoulinant de sang... quoique ça ne changera pas vraiment du goût! railla le jeune Potter, d'une voix froide, mais fatigué..

Rogue ne pu se retenir, et gifla l'adolescent.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pu vous ramener, alors estimez vous heureux! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de crever! Dumbledore me tordrait le cou si jamais il savait...

-Je le ferais avant... murmura Harry. Pour avoir empêcher Voldemort de me tuer...

Rogue haussa les épaules, et sortit de la pièce, excédé par le comportement de son  élève. Harry ne toucha pas au bout de viande, mais but, ce qui fut difficile, étant donné l'état dans lequel il était. Il jeta le morceau de viande par la fenêtre grillager, l'unique source de lumière de la pièce, et se recoucha lentement sur le dos, pour fixer le plafond, d'un regard perdu et vide.

Une gifle tira Harry de son sommeil. La première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur. Une douleur sourde attaquait chaque parcelle de son corps, tandis qu'une beaucoup plus vive, se fit sentir au niveau de sa cicatrice. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sut qui c'était. Voldemort

-Allez vous faire foutre, vous perdez votre temps, je ne vous dirai strictement rien.

-Potter... je commençe à m'impatienter, tu ferais mieux de vite changer d'avis, où je change le programme de la semaine!

-Oh quel dommage... attendez laissez-moi réfléchir, ma réponse est NON!

-Mauvaise réponse, Potter... Très bien, vu que tu ne veux toujours pas, on va accélérer la cadence! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te ferais revivre en détail certaines choses, et je viendrais te visite toutes les deux heures. Toujours du même avis?

-Je réfléchis... C'est vrai que c'est menaçant... OUI! Je suis toujours du même avis!

Voldemort s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

-Tu sais Potter, je pourrai abrégé tes souffrances. Je vais faire un marché avec toi, tu me dis cette saleté de prophétie, à l'aide d'une potion de Véritaserum et moi je réalise la faveur que tu veux, je peux même mettre fin à tes jours! lui chuchota-t-il doucement.

Harry considéra Voldemort un instant.

-Je sais que tu souffres, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Tu as mal, tu as peur, tu n'en peux plus... Laisse-moi juste te donner la potion, et on n'en parle plus...

Harry plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de Voldemort. Il commençait à douter... Finalement, ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal, de lui dire la Prophétie et de mourir en suite... Peut-être que... Il essaya de bouger, mais n'en fut pas capable...Tout son corps était en feu. Un point de plus pour Voldemort. Puis, brusquement, une idée vint dans l'esprit de Harry

-Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas?

Voldemort regarda un instant l'adolescent.

-Je te promets que je ne te mens pas, Potter. Pour une fois que je ne te mens pas...

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, et il laissa quelques larmes couler en pensant à ses amis. Puis, soudainement, il pensa à ce que Sirius penserait de ça. Et sa décision fut prise.

-Dehors. Je refuse!

Voldemort le regard, puis lentement il ouvrit la bouche.

-Réfléchis bien Harry, tu pourrais revoir tes parents, ton parrain. Arrêter cette vie de souffrance et de drame que tu vis depuis ton enfance... Laisser tout derrière et recommencer à zéro, enfin être heureux et ne plus à avoir à te préoccuper de rien!

La réponse de l'adolescent fut catégorique.

-Mes parents ne sont pas morts pour rien, quand au drame vous en êtes entièrement responsable, alors c'est DEHORS!

Le Seigneur des Ténèbre se releva et sortit. Juste avant de refermer la porte il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

-Tu vas le regretter Potter! siffla-t-il.

Harry regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Et bien tant pis pour moi! murmura l'adolescent d'une voix fatiguée.

La porte se referma, et Harry s'appuya contre le mur, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Deux minutes plus tard, Rogue entrait dans son cachot. A sa vue, Harry poussa un grognement.

-Vous avez fait la première chose intelligente de votre vie, Potter! 

Harry lui tourna le dos.

-Maintenant, je vous prie de ne pas vous laissez dépérir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je me laisse aller? Je n'ai plus rien sur cette foutu planète de toute façon, marmonna-t-il.

Rogue poussa un long soupir, puis referma la porte du cachot d'Harry, laissant seul l'adolescent avec ses pensées noires. Celui-ci eut un faible sourire. Il était fier d'avoir résisté à la proposition de Voldemort, même si c'était probablement stupide. Il repensa à ce qui allait lui arriver, et il grimaça. Le Survivant ferma les yeux et s'endormit, oubliant ainsi sa douleur.

Ce qui semblait être quelques jours pour Harry, fut en fait deux semaines, passèrent ainsi, entre les séances de tortures, les railleries de Bellatrix qui venait à toute les heures ou presque, et la douleur perpétuel qui se refusait à disparaître. Étrangement, Rogue ne revint pas de la semaine, ce qui inquiéta un peu Harry qui l'ait laissé à son triste sort, abandonner aux mains de Voldemort, dans ce cachot moisi sans même être venu le prévenir... Pour tout dire Harry commençait à se rendre compte que la présence de Rogue dans le refuge du Seigneur des Ténèbres le rassurait un peu...

C'était la seule personne qui n'était pas totalement mauvaise avec lui, même si il lui avait fait énormément de mal avec des Doloris à répétition. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, et la douleur de sa cicatrice, maintenant familière, lui indiqua qui était là.

-Déjà 2 heures de passée... Il ne  pourrait pas être en retard pour une fois! murmura l'adolescent, qui savait que cela allait être Doloris et Doloris.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda l'adolescent. Celui ci dépérissait de jour en jour, et il s'en réjouissait.

-Alors Potter, on se sent mieux? T'as pas l'air content de me voir...

-Je serais plus content si je n'avais pas un crétin en face de moi et quelque chose à bouffer....murmura Harry, suffisamment bas pour que Voldemort n'entende pas.

-Voyons si la dernière séance ta fait de l'effet... Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire cette prophétie?

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard dénudé de toute expression, un regard vide, froid, distant... douloureux.

-Ce ne sera pas sous la torture que je vais craquer... je préfère mourir! répondit-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça ne va pas tarder! répliqua sèchement le Mage Noir.

Il commençait à en avoir assez que l'adolescent refuse de lui dire cette damnée Prophétie. Le Mage Noir se rendait compte que le jeune Potter était un adversaire assez coriace. Avec un soupir, il prit sa baguette.

-Bien... _Endoloris!_

L'adolescent tomba à genoux, la douleur transperçant son corps de part en part. Mais aucune plainte ne sortit de sa bouche. Juste un regard provocateur. Au bout d'un moment, le sortilège prit fin et Voldemort regarda son prisonnier.

-Alors?

-Va te faire foutre! siffla Harry d'une voix saccadé.

Un rire sonore éclata dans la bouche de Jedusor.

-Oh, mais tes parents ne t'ont pas appris la politesse à ce que je vois.... Quel dommage que leurs misérables vies aient été écourtées...

Harry serra les dents, se retenant de hurler de rage. 

-Voyons ce que tu vas dire de ça... _Legilimens!_

Quelques secondes après, Harry revit en boucle la mort de ses parents, celle de Cédric, puis celle de Sirius. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent. 5 fois, 10 fois, 20 fois, 30 fois... Harry hurla de rage et ferma les yeux, secouant la tête de tous les côtés pour faire sortir ces horribles images de sa tête. Il n'avait pas prévu que Voldemort utilise son pouvoir de légilimancie, et il avait eut tord...

Voldemort riait aux éclats, et Harry se rendit brusquement compte d'une chose. Voldemort pouvait voir le souvenir de la Prophétie. Si jamais il cherchait, il trouverait. L'adolescent commença à paniquer, et à essayer de toutes ses forces de sortir Voldemort de sa tête. Mais il ne maîtrisait pas très bien l'Occlumencie, aussi, c'était difficile. Il releva soudainement la tête, et fixa Voldemort dans les yeux, voulant à tous prit qu'il lui jette un Doloris, ça lui changeai les idées... Mais à ce moment il vit Bellatrix Lestrange dans l'encadrement de la porte, par contre elle n'était pas seul, il y avait Rogue qui le regardait d'un air inquiet... ses lèvres murmurant dans choses inaudibles en fixant Harry, il semblait vouloir lui dire voir plus, mais la douleur était trop intense, la peine trop grande pour l'adolescent fini par s'effondrer sur le sol, incapable d'en voir plus. Il tremblait de douleur, mais aussi de souffrance... Il n'en pouvait plus. Voldemort le releva de façon assez brutale.

-Allons, Potter, je n'ai pas encore fini!

Il recommença, et Harry crut que sa tête allait exploser. Il devait absolument sortir Voldemort de sa tête avant qu'il ne découvre cette fichue Prophétie. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il regarda délibérément du côté de Rogue. Un fraction de secondes passa, puis il ferma les yeux et dans sa tête, un mot en lettre doré apparut, de plus en plus visible... devenant plus lumineux. Inconsciemment Harry murmura le nom du sortilège "_Expelliarmus_", inaudiblement, plusieurs fois. 

Au fur et à mesure que sa rage augmentait, Harry prononçait le sort de plus en plus fort. Et, à moment, sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, toutes les voix s'arrêtèrent, et il sentit que l'une de ses mains tenait quelque chose. Il ouvrit ses deux yeux fatigués. Une baguette. Il avait dans les mains une baguette. Puis il regarda le Mage Noir. C'était sa baguette.  Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, en voyant l'air incrédule et déconcerté de son bourreau. Lentement, mais sûrement, tremblant plus que jamais il se releva, provoquant Voldemort d'un regard hargneux et remplit de haine et de colère.

Cependant une autre voix retentit.

_-Expelliarmus!_ siffla la voix de Bellatrix.

La baguette de Voldemort s'échappa des mains de l'adolescent, et Bellatrix la rendit à son Maître. Harry se plaqua contre le mur. Le Mage Noir n'allait certainement pas être content. En effet, l'incrédulité avait laissé place à la colère. Harry tourna lentement la tête, et vit Rogue, qui avait l'air impressionné.

_-Endoloris!_

Cette fois pas contre, l'adolescent ne se laissa pas tomber au sol, il ne fit que serrer les dents, et fixer de ses yeux émeraude, le regard rouge du Seigneur Ténébreux. Le provoquant silencieusement d'un oeil nouveau. De la détermination avait fait place à la douleur, un feu ardent de colère avait fait place à la douleur. Il avait déjà réussis à briser mentalement le sort du mage une fois, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça ne remarche pas... Mais, lorsqu'il réessaya, il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Ce sort lui avait enlevé ses dernières forces. Lentement, le Survivant tomba, s'écroulant dans son propre sang, sa tête heurtant lourdement le sol, l'inconscience venant le trouver. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal, il était en feu. Juste avant de sombrer dans une inconscience totale, il entendit que le sort s'arrêtait. L'ombre l'envahit, les ténèbres vinrent le chercher et il pu goûter au souffle l'obscurité, au frôlement du voile de la mort... N'ayant plus conscience de rien, il flotta pendant bien longtemps dans le fleuve de l'inconscience, ballotant au gré du souffle de la pénombre... L'onde de la mort le caressait doucement, refusant cependant de l'emmener en son sein. Puis, lentement, son âme à la dérive s'éloigna de cette eau si tentante qu'était la mort, pour réintégrer son corps encore meurtri. Le Survivant ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tout en ayant le désir de revoir cette sensation. Quelqu'un était penché devant lui, et cette personne avait une main sur son épaule.

-Ça fait une heure que vous êtes inconscient, Potter.

Harry releva les yeux, n'ayant même plus la force de répondre. Il sentait au fond de lui même que sa fin était proche.

-Vous m'avez fait peur. 

Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répondre quelque chose, un goût amer lui vint dans la bouche. Il se retourna aussitôt sur le côté et vomit ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac... c'est à dire absolument rien. Ce ne fut qu'un liquide rouge qui en sortit et qui tomba sur le sol, du sang...

Rogue regarda Harry, maintenant vraiment inquiet. Il s'appuya contre un mur. Jamais, de mémoire de Mangemort, il avait vu quelqu'un dans un tel état. Lui aussi sentait que l'adolescent allait bientôt sombrer dans les délices des ténèbres. Mais il ne fallait pas que cela se produise. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Harry, l'air inquiet. Il ne pouvait même pas le soigner, chaque cellule était équipée d'un détecteur permettant de voir quels sorts étaient utilisés. Et toutes ses Potions étaient à Poudlard. L'adolescent s'appuya contre le mur, extrêmement fatigué,

-Ne dormez pas, Potter! Ne dormez surtout pas!Celui-ci leva un regard épuisé vers son professeur. Il était plus blême que jamais et menaçait à tout moment de retomber dans l'inconscience.

-Plus... facile à, dire qu'à... faire! réussit à répondre l'adolescent d'une voix rauque et à peine audible.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, un peu comme si il prenait une décision. Son visage blanchit légèrement. Il regarda de nouveau l'adolescent. Harry était maintenant affalé sur le côté, et crachait un peu de sang à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Cela aida Rogue à prendre sa décision. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry.

-Potter, je vais venir vous cherchez au milieu de la nuit. Soyez prêt!

Harry ne pu que ouvrir et fermer les yeux pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Dans une heure, le Mage Noir allait venir. Dans une heure, il aurait de nouveau à souffrir des Doloris. Rogue se leva et se lui tourna dos, aussitôt l'adolescent ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser sur le côté, heurtant le sol. Severus se retourna immédiatement au son et s'agenouilla devant Harry le redressant immédiatement et le secouant.

-Rester éveillé... dit-il d'une voix ferme. 

Harry hocha difficilement la tête. Rester éveillé... C'était tellement dur. L'adolescent se replongea dans ses idées noires, et n'entendit même pas son Professeur partir. Par contre, une heure après, il entendit très bien la porte du cachot s'ouvrir. La voix familière du Mage Noir s'éleva.

-Bon... Voyons si la petite séance de tout à l'heure t'a servi à quelque chose... Qu'est ce que cette Prophétie?

Harry regarda le Mage Noir, de la souffrance et de la provocation dans les yeux.

-Allez vous faire foutre... murmura-t-il pour la énième fois. Laissez tomber, de toute façon je suis aussi obstiné que vous, je ne vous dirai rien...

Voldemort s'approcha et le releva en l'empoignant par le collet de son t-shirt, le plaquant violement contre un mur. Harry ne touchait même plus le sol, ses pieds pendaient dans les airs et l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer.

-Je commence à en avoir assez Potter... dit-moi cette saleté de prophétie ou je jure que tu moisiras encore longtemps ici!

Harry le regarda fixement et lui fit un sourire  sarcastique et franchement provocateur.

-Ça me convient très bien... murmura-t-il du ton le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Voldemort laissa l'adolescent retomber, et Harry s'écrasa sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Le Mage Noir tourna le dos à Harry, enfoncé dans ses pensées. L'adolescent était aux portes de la mort.... Si jamais Potter ne lui disait rien, il y aurait toujours Dumbledore. Un sourire carnassier vint aux lèvres du Mage Noir. Il se retourna, la baguette levée,

_-Endoloris!_

L'adolescent s'effondra sur le sol. Aussitôt que le sort l'eut touché l'air lui manqua immédiatement. Harry voulut crier mais rien de sortit excepter qu'une crise de tout mêler au sang qu'il cracha. La blessure interne qu'il avait devait s'être aggravé au cours de la semaine et sans la petite lueur d'espoir que Rogue lui avait fournit un peu plus tôt, il aurait déjà fermé les yeux et ce serait laissé aller, emporter par la douce et âpre odeur de la mort. Aurait prier le l'ouvrier sombre de le faire défunt une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Harry garda les yeux ouverts. Il devait survivre. Rogue allait le sauver, son calvaire allait s'arrêter. Harry cracha de nouveau du sang, au plus grand plaisir du Mage Noir. Il arrêta le sort.

-Alors?

-Je vous emmerde.... fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de l'adolescent borné.

Voldemort s'approcha de Harry, et le gifla fortement. Plus de sang sorti de la bouche du Survivant. Sa tête commençait à tourner.

-Si vous cherchez à m'achever, vous êtes sur la bonne voie! marmonna Harry, en fixant Voldemort.

Il releva courageusement la tête vers son bureau et soutint son regard sans ciller. Il espérait seulement que le Lord Noir n'aurait pas l'idée de faire une petite séance de Légilimancie...

-C'est en effet mon but... siffla le Mage Noir. Mais voyons ce que tu diras de la Légilimancie... _Legilimens!_

Aussitôt, tous les mauvais souvenirs de l'adolescent rentrèrent dans son esprit, et il voulut hurler de rage, mais du sang sortit de sa bouche. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit, et Harry entendit plus où moins distinctement la voix du Professeur Rogue.

-Maître, on a besoin de vous à la Salle de Réunion.

Le sort s'arrêta, et Voldemort regarda Rogue.

-Continue le travail pour moi...

Une fois que le Mage Noir fut sorti, Rogue regarda Harry d'un air désolé.

-Je suis désolé, Potter, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Legilimens!_

Cette fois ce fut un peu trop, Harry ne résista pas et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit aller où bon lui semblait... Les images disparurent peu à peu à force qu'il s'enfonçait dans un sommeil d'où il ne reviendrait sans doute pas... En voyant cela, Rogue jeta aussitôt sa baguette au sol, et se précipita sur l'adolescent. Il lui mit deux fortes gifles pour le réveiller, et, fort heureusement, cela fonctionna. L'adolescent ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas continuer...Tant pis si le Mage Noir est furieux...

Harry croisa le regard de son Professeur, qui s'assit à côté de lui. Severus, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, attira la tête de l'adolescent contre son torse. Harry sentit ses yeux s'alourdir, mais redressa brusquement la tête, luttant contre son sommeil.

-J'ai vraiment pas hâte de voir ma tronche dans un miroir... marmonna-t-il essayant de faire un peu d'humour.

Le Professeur Rogue sourit faiblement à la remarque de son élève. Il se rendait compte qu'il commençait à prendre le jeune Gryffondor en affection. C'était un sentiment étrange, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais aimé. Il n'avait jamais voulu aimer... Severus reporta son attention sur Harry, qui c'était mis à cracher du sang. Il aida le jeune homme à se mettre dans une position un peu plus confortable, et sortit. Harry s'étendit sur le sol, de façon à pouvoir observer le ciel par la minuscule fenêtre. Les minutes passèrent, puis une heure et une autre... La porte grinça et l'adolescent ferma les yeux. _Déjà deux heures..._ pensa-t-il. Il garda tout de même espoir en pensant que c'était le crépuscule et sans doute la dernière visite de Voldemort étant donné que dans les prochaines heures il serait occupé soit en réunion ou à prendre son dîner...

C'était bien le Mage Noir qui venait le tourmenter une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas encore la nuit..... Le Mage Noir se mit en face de Harry, et le releva d'un geste brusque. L'adolescent ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait au moins une côté et une jambe de cassée, sans compter une lésion interne, et probablement d'autres blessures. 

-Alors, tu ne veux toujours rien me dire?

Harry regarda Voldemort avec ce qui lui restait de défi.

-Mes parents ne sont pas morts pour rien... murmura-t-il si faiblement que Voldemort eut du mal à l'entendre.

Brusquement, Voldemort en eut assez. Il jeta l'adolescent à terre, et commença à le marteler de coups de pieds et de poings sur tout le corps. Harry hurlait sa douleur, mais le Mage Noir restait sourd. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescent alla sombrer dans un état léthargique qu'il arrêta tout et le releva en l'empoignant par le collet. Il le plaqua durement contre le mur de pierre, froid et humide, serrant sa main osseuse autour du cou du garçon.

-J'en ai assez Potter de tous tes petits caprices! siffla Voldemort en sortant un poignard d'une des poche de sa longue robe de sorcier. 

Il appliqua la lame contre le cou de Harry, qui le regardait toujours de la même façon.

-Tu vas me le dire où je jure que je te ferai souffrir d'avantage, sans pour autant de permettre de mourir! Et crois-moi je serai capable de le faire...

-Je ne sais pas qui est le plus capricieux de nous deux, ajouta sèchement Harry. Et je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes capable de faire, j'en ai déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois... mais je préfère crever plutôt que de vous dire ce qu'est cette Prophétie! murmura l'adolescent.

Voldemort le regarda une dernière fois, puis, voyant que Harry ne changerait pas d'avis, il commença à appuyer sur la lame. Un mince filet de sang se mit à couler, et Harry se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Puis, d'un geste sec, Voldemort entailla la gorge de l'adolescent, sans pour autant aller trop profondément. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'égorger. Puis il fut remonter le couteau sur toute la surface de Harry traçant des balafres sur le visage du Survivant. Harry hurlait, désormais. Il était plein de sang, mais ce n'était pas ce dont il se souciait le plus. Voldemort prit même un malin plaisir à retracer la cicatrice de Harry avec son poignard. Puis il le fit glisser sur le corps entier de l'adolescent, laissant l'acier mordre la chair. Mais il ne faisait pas trop couler le sang. Il fallait garder l'adolescent en vie.

-Alors? siffla le mage.

Harry se contenta de lui cracher du sang à la figure. Et d'un geste las, Jedusor l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. 

-Je reviendrais demain... ce soir je suis occupé... profite-en pour réfléchir Potter! dit-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Harry roula sur lui même, le corps en feu. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il était, mais il était sur que c'était vraiment lamentable. Lentement et douloureusement, l'adolescent se releva. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le summum de la douleur. Si jamais Rogue ne venait pas le tirer de là rapidement, les ténèbres de la mort l'entoureraient, et il se laisserait gagner par le doux sommeil qu'était l'oubli. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit à nouveau, et l'adolescent n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était. L'individu qui venait d'entrer poussa un hurlement étouffé, et Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait rentra dans ses pupilles douloureuses, et il aperçut le visage horrifié de Severus. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres sèches et sanglantes de l'adolescent.

-Je suis si horrible que ça?

Rogue ne voulu même pas répondre et se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

-Je vous ai entendu crier depuis mes appartements au cinquième, dit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il ressentait un véritable sentiment de compassion envers l'adolescent, et ne pouvait pas comprendre comment le Mage Noir avait pu faire ça. Il était horrifié par l'état de l'adolescent.

-Vous êtes au cinquième étage de ce château? J'ai vraiment crié fort, alors...

Rogue essaya de mimer un sourire, mais ce ne fut pas réussi. Il devait rapidement sortir l'adolescent de là, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Potter, autant vous prévenir que cela va être douloureux. Mais, pour nos vies à tous les deux, essayez de ne pas hurler, murmura Rogue d'une voix très douce.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue, d'un geste brusque pour que son élève ne souffre pas trop, le releva. Harry étouffa un hurlement de douleur. Lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescent ne pouvait pas se tenir debout tout seul, il paniqua légèrement. Finalement, il le prit dans ses bras, et le recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait amené.

-Je vais vous sortir de là, Potter.

-Merci... murmura celui-ci, un peu rassurer. 

À peine eut-il dit ces paroles que Rogue sortit précipitamment du cachot et s'engagea à pas de loup dans le long couloir souterrain qui menait aux cachots. Heureusement, mais étrangement, aucun mangemort n'étais visible devant eux.

Chaque pas de Rogue faisait souffrir Harry, mais celui ci s'efforçait de ne pas hurler de douleur. Rogue sortit du chateau assez rapidement, et ils ne croisèrent personne. Harry ne le savait pas, mais Rogue venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Il venait d'abandonner délibérément le Mage Noir, car il avait décidé de ne jamais revenir ici. La santé de l'adolescent lui importait beaucoup plus. Désormais, il aurait à surveiller son domicile, car n'importe quel Mangemort pourrait s'y rendre pour le trouver. Une fois hors du chateau et des barrières, il transplana chez lui.

Harry fut consterner de voir le gigantesque manoir s'imposer devant lui. Severus ne lui accorda pas un regard et fonça directement à l'intérieur. Il prononça le mot de passe qui gardait sa porte d'entrer et se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon qui était adjacent au hall d'entré. Le plus délicatement qu'il le pu, il déposa Harry sur le divan et sortit de la pièce, pour emprunter un escalier que Harry n'avait toujours pas vu.

L'adolescent s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts, mais ce divan était bien trop confortable. Heureusement, le Professeur arriva quelques secondes après, une bouteille d'antiseptique à la main, des pansements, ainsi que plusieurs potions.

-Ça va faire mal, Potter... dit-il doucement.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit celui-ci, en soupirant.

Rogue s'approcha de lui s'agenouilla sur le sol, à côté du divan pour dévisser lentement le bouchon du flacon et en imbiber un chiffon propre. Puis il commença à désinfecter les blessures de son élève en les tamponnant, ce qui arracha des hurlements de douleur à Harry. Pour une fois, Rogue ne dit rien. Il comprenait l'adolescent, il avait vu tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il fallut à Severus trois chiffons, et 2 boîtes de pansements pour finir de soigner son élève, qui crachait du sang à chaque expiration. Cela l'inquiétait énormément, mais il ne pouvait pas emmener son élève à Ste-Mangouste, ce serait trop dangereux. 

Harry avait la tête douloureuse et sa vision était quelque peu floue. Il avait juste envie de dormir, mais à première vu, Rogue ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir qu'il sombre tout de suite dans l'inconscience réparatrice. 

-Ne vous endormez pas, Potter! prévint-il son élève d'une voix assez douce.

Harry ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux, et regarda Rogue mettre à la poubelle les chiffons imbibés de sang. Il sentait les pansements sur son visage, son corps... Rogue dévissa l'un des flacons de potions, et s'assit à côté de son élève.

-Buvez ça, Potter... C'est une potion régénératrice...

Harry pensa à l'instant qu'il préférait sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. Lui et Rogue savait qu'il garderait les cicatrices du poignard et du Doloris. C'était irréversible.

L'adolescent se redressa quelque peu et prit le flacon entre ses mains, mais n'avala pas la mixture tout de suite, la fixant d'un oeil étrange. Il regarda ensuite son professeur, et encore une fois la potion.

Celui ci s'en aperçut.

-Ce n'est pas du poison, Potter, je cherche à vous aider! Déclara-t-il un peu agacé.

Harry avala la potion avec réticence, puis accepta les autres sans aucune difficulté. Mais il n'y avait aucune potion Anti-Douleur. Il regarda Rogue, et celui-ci s'expliqua.

-Vous donnez une potion contre la douleur, dans votre cas, la rendrait pire dès que vous vous réveillerez. Dormez, maintenant.

Rogue mit une main sur le front bandé de l'adolescent et l'aida à s'allonger, et attendit que l'adolescent soit totalement endormi avant de quitter la pièce. Il alla dans la cuisine, et insonorisa la pièce. Puis il poussa un hurlement de rage et de colère avant de tomber à genoux sur le dallage de pierre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus montrer ses sentiments, mais là... Sans était trop. Il venait non seulement de signer son arrêt de mort, mais aussi couper tout lien d'espionnage pour Dumbledore. Voldemort n'était pas duper et se rendrait vite compte que c'était lui qui avait libéré Potter et ferait automatiquement le lien... 

Severus laissa rageusement son poing frapper le sol. Il venait de tout foutre en l'air pour un ado de 16 ans. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait, maintenant, c'était la santé et la sécurité de son élève. Il ne fallait pas qu'un Mangemort puisse le voir. Cela prendrait deux jours à Voldemort pour comprendre, et ceux, dans le meilleur des cas. Il faudrait trois semaines à Harry, de nouveau dans le meilleur des cas, pour être totalement rétabli. Pourquoi est ce que c'était tombé sur ce gamin? Il renversa violemment sa table, cassant par la même occasion tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Son masque venait de tomber, et Potter était chez lui..... Brusquement, il se hait lui même. Il était en partie responsable de ce qui arrivait à Potter. Un grondement de rage s'échappa de Severus, et, si jamais la pièce n'avait pas été insonorisée, Harry aurait été réveillé.

Autour de lui, les fenêtres éclatèrent un mille morceau et même les assiette de porcelaine qui se trouvait dans une armoire à l'autre bout de la pièce volèrent en éclats. 

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se demanda tout d'abord où il était. Pendant un instant il se crut encore dans les sombres cachots du Mage Noire, mais le tissu sous sa peau meurtrie lui indiqua que non. Il essaya de se redresser, mais chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse. Une silhouette rentra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Potter. Content de vous revoir parmi le monde des vivants...

Harry regarda son Professeur, qui c'était assis juste à côté de lui. 

-Voldemort... Il va savoir que c'est vous... Il va vous recherchez... Je vous mets en danger...

Severus soupira. Il avait compté sans l'étonnante perspicacité de son élève.

-Ne vous souciez pas de ça, Potter... J'ai décidé de vous sauvez, et je ne laisserais jamais l'un d'entre eux remettre la main sur vous....

-Pourquoi? demanda enfin l'adolescent après avoir fixer un moment son professeur. Vous m'avez toujours détesté alors pourquoi avoir fait ça? Je ne signifie absolument rien pour vous, excepter le fils d'un type qui vous a fait souffrir pendant toute votre enfance. Vous auriez pu tout simplement me laisser croupir au fond de ma cellule, sans rien faire et pouvoir continuer à espionner et rapporter des informations pour Dumbledore.

Severus poussa un long et profond soupir.

-Potter, savez vous ce qu'est la conscience ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés, tandis qu'un de mes élèves est en train de dépérir et de se faire torturer par un cinglé. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre... Et tant pis pour Dumbledore..... Je ne voulais pas vous laisser mourir......

Harry regarda son Professeur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il commençait lui aussi à apprécier cet homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

-Professeur, merci.....

Un rire amer éclata dans la bouche du Professeur Rogue.

-Merci de quoi? J'ai moi même participé à vous mettre dans cet état, vous devriez me haïr plus qu'autre chose!

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et se recoucha.

-Peut-être que si vous ne m'auriez pas sortit de là j'aurais encore l'idée en tête d'aller vous étrangler dans votre sommeil... mais je ne suis plus dans cette cellule, et les choses ont changées!

Le Professeur Rogue laissa échapper un rire sec et amer. Il savait que l'adolescent était sincère, et il comprenait pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai sauvé, mais vous qui m'avez sauvé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

_Laika__&Mymy_


	2. Arwel

**Disclamer**** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling!**

__

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Vinea K. S. Malfoy**** : **Yoho! Lol, contentes que tu aimes notre fic ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, non ce ne sera pas un HP/SS, mais plutôt un HP/? Ainsi qu'un Dark Harry! Voilà tu sais tout ;) @+ et bonne lecture!

**Ptite Elfe :** Salut toi ;) Merci de nous avoir laissez ta review ;) On a aussi corrigé le petit problème de review... enfin, je te laisse sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

**enora de wesdaigle : **Mais il ne faut rien dire de plus voyons ;) Tu aimes et c'est génial, tu es contentes d'avoir un nouveau chapitre, et nous d'avoir des reivew par la suite ;) Alors bonne lecture ;)

**loumiolla : **Vraiment contentes que tu aimes notre fic ^^ Merci de nous en avoir informer, j'avais (Laika) totalement oublier de décocher cette case là... enfin bon, bonne lecture ;P

**Nahamy :** Voilà ;) tu es sais un peu plus dans ce chapitre ;) Merci de nous avoir prévenu pour les review... on avait oublier d'enlever la case pour accepter les review anonyme! Bonne lecture ;)

**sophie**** potter :** Merci pour les compliments, contentes que ça te plaise ;) Allez, bonne lecture :p

_Nous tenons à nous excusez pour le temps que cela a pris pour ce chapitre, mais nous avons eut de gros problèmes avec nos disquette... mais bon, voilà le 2e et le troisième devrais arriver au cours de la semaine si tout va bien!_

_@+_

_Laika__&Mymy!_

Le loup Solitaire

_Chapitre 2 : Arwel_

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Harry était cloîtré dans son lit, sous l'ordre de Rogue, sans avoir le droit de se lever. L'adolescent en avait donc profiter pour faire ses devoirs de vacances, même si son professeur de Potion lui avait proposé de lui signer un biller d'excuse, que Harry avait aussitôt refuser, prétextant que cela lui ferais passer le temps! Cependant, aujourd'hui était le jour J, il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de lit...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Severus entra dans la chambre avec un sourire. L'atmosphère entre les deux hommes était devenue plus pacifique, si bien que tous deux avait décidé au bout de quelques jours de se tutoyer. 

-Bonjour bien dormis Harry? demanda Rogue.

-Bah... encore quelques cauchemars, répondit celui-ci d'un ton las. 

Severus eut un sourire et s'approcha du lit.

-Alors, prêt à te lever bonhomme?

-Avec joie! répondit l'adolescent en se redressant.

Harry posa un pied, puis un autre sur le sol et se leva, faisant quelques pas, heureux de voir que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. 

Soudain, on sonna à la porte à l'étage. Rogue et Harry se regardèrent et dans un même réflexe sortirent leur baguette.  
-Harry, dans l'armoire! Ordonna machinalement Severus, descendant à l'étage. 

Il alla ouvrir la porte et eut la stupéfaction de voir le direction de Poudlard sur le pas de sa porte. 

-Oh, bonjour Professeur Dumbledore!

-Bonjour Severus! répondit celui-ci en entrant dans le Hall d'entrer. 

-Quel bon vent vous emmène chez moi? Demanda Rogue, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. 

-En fait, je venais vous demandé si vous n'aviez pas des nouvelles de Harry... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les Dursley ont été assassiné et qu'à l'arrivé des Aurors, la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison. 

-Désolé je n'en ai pas, j'étais en mission pour Voldemort en Albanie, ce dernier mois...

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit menaçant.

-Arrêtez un peu de me comptez des ragots Severus, je veux la vérité et je compte bien l'avoir! Où-est-Harry! siffla le directeur.

-Oh arrêtez un peu Dumbledore, répliqua une autre voix. Ce n'est pas en engueulant Severus que vous allez tous savoir, mais néanmoins, je suis ici!

Albus se retourna et tomba face à un Harry à l'air las et fatiguer, couvert de cicatrice.

-Que... que c'est-il passé? souffla celui-ci dans un murmure.

-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, répliquèrent Rogue et Harry, qui s'était approché de son ami.

Dumbledore le fixa encore pendant un instant, puis fit un pas vers lui.

-Allez vient Harry... Je t'emmène à l'orphelinat, des gens bien t'attendent là-bas.

-Désolé, mais moi, je ne vais nulle part! Je reste ici...

-Harry soit raisonnable, Severus n'a pas ta garde légal, et il ne l'aura jamais, tu ne peux pas rester ici! Et puis de toute façon, quand l'école recommencera, que comptes-tu faire? Rester ici, seul?

Le regard du jeune Potter changea soudainement.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, vous allez m'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard! cria-t-il, en montant soudainement à l'étage. 

-Si vous voulez vraiment empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard, vous feriez mieux de commencer à vous cherchez un nouveau Maître des Potions tout de suite, siffla Severus, avant de partir lui aussi à l'étage pour allez consoler l'adolescent.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, Harry tourna son regard vers la porte, et avant que Rogue n'ait pu faire un pas dans la pièce, la porte se referma en claquant et en se verrouillant, de sorte que le sortilège du professeur de Potion ne marcha pas cette fois-ci. 

Severus maugréa de plus belle, pestant contre cet insupportable gamin. Après avoir essayé une bonne douzaine de sortilèges, il renonça.

-Harry, ouvre cette porte! demanda t'il sur un ton légèrement agacé.

-Pour me faire enfermer dans une tour du château ? Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, mais je suis pas masochiste! répliqua l'adolescent.

Rogue donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

-Ouvre cette porte bon sang! gueula-t-il, avant que la voix de Dumbledore n'intervienne.

-Harry, ouvre cette porte, nous devons parler de tout ça et ne pas nous conduire en gamin!

-Allez-vous faire foutre! siffla l'adolescent, d'une voix froide et emplie de haine.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se remplirent de colère.

-Harry, maintenant ça suffit, tu ouvres cette porte et je ne me répéterais pas!

-Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis! se contenta de répondre le jeune Potter, redevenant plus calme.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu! dit Dumbledore d'une voix assez énervée.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la mit devant la porte. Severus, d'un bond, se mit devant la porte. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'écarter.

-On ne va pas violer l'intimité de Harry! déclara-t-il, les dents serrés. Il est ici chez lui, et, si vous persistez, je serais obligé de vous expulser de ma maison. Quand a toi, Harry, OUVRE CETTE PORTE!

-J'ai dit NON! hurla le celui-ci depuis son lit.

Il feuilletait distraitement un livre sur les herbes médicinales, finissant un devoir de potion qu'il n'avait pas pu finir la veille. 

Severus commença à perdre patience.

-J'AI DIT OUVRE!

Harry s'approcha de la porte, en colère lui aussi.

-ET MOI J'AI DIT NON! Je ne suis pas candidat pour l'orphelinat! Il ne va jamais te laisser me garder!

Severus regarda un instant la porte, les yeux noirs de colère. 

-PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'EN AI ENVIE?

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre dans la chambre de l'adolescent, suivi d'un autre. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte explosait en mille morceaux, et Severus vit Harry, qui était pâle comme la mort, mais dont les yeux flamboyaient.

Étrangement, Rogue pu apercevoir avec l'angle du miroir, une valise faite et tassé près de la porte.

-Laissez-moi passé! ordonna Harry, toujours aussi froid et inébranlable. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...

Rogue réalisa brusquement ce qu'il venait de faire, et vit le visage radieux d'Albus. Cela fit retomber sa colère. D'un bond, il se mit en travers de la porte.

-Tu ne sors pas d'ici! déclara-t-il.

Les yeux de l'adolescent rencontrèrent un instant les yeux noirs de Severus. 

-Parce que tu crois que après ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai envie de rester ici? Et vous, arrêtez de sourire. Je n'irai en aucun cas à l'orphelinat!

Son regard émeraude se reposa vers celui qu'il avait cru être son ami.

-Maintenant pousse-toi Severus, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester bloqué dans une chambre, face à quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi...

La main de Severus se leva dans l'air, et s'abattit violemment sur l'une des joues de Harry. Ses yeux noirs flamboyaient sous l'effet de la colère.

-RIEN A FOUTRE DE TOI? SI JE N'EN AVAIS EU RIEN A FOUTRE, JE NE T'AURAIS PAS SORTI DE LÀ, EN Y RISQUANT MA PEAU!

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de me lancer des Doloris, où de m'amener chez Voldemort! JE NE T'AVAIS PAS DEMANDE DE ME METTRE DANS UN ETAT PAREIL! J'AI TOUT VU! VU TOUT CE QUI ETAIT ARRIVE A HERMIONE, VU TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT! répliqua sèchement et en hurlant l'adolescent.

-Laisse-moi passer, j'en ai marre... reprit Harry, levant à nouveau son regard vers son professeur, sa voix étant redevenu quelque peu calme, mais la douleur de faisait sentir dans celle-ci.

Étrangement, l'adolescent ne passa même pas une main sur sa joue douloureuse où la marque des doigts de Rogue apparaissait peu à peu. Lorsque celui-ci voulu pauser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, Harry recula aussitôt.

-Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il.

Severus recula de quelques pas. Harry s'avança, mais, au moment où il allait dévaler l'escalier, une vague de douleur  le submergea, le faisant tomber à genoux. Au fond de lui même, Harry ressentait la colère de Voldemort. Il savait qu'en ce moment même, il s'approchait dangereusement de la maison de Severus. Harry lutta pour refouler la douleur au fond de lui même. Elle était minime, comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà souffert.

-Il arrive.... murmura-t-il.

D'un pas tremblant, il se releva aussitôt, remonta les quelques marches qu'il avait déjà monter et fonça à toute allure dans sa chambre, sachant parfaitement la suite des évènements, il empoigna sa cape, sa robe de sorcier et lança un regard à Rogue et Dumbledore qui était entré dans la chambre.

-Ne faites pas cette tête là bon sang, bougez-vous car je ne garantis pas que vous survivrez lorsqu'il sera ici! cria l'adolescent.

Severus comprit immédiatement, et fonça dans sa chambre, entraînant Dumbledore dans sa course. Au même moment, Harry dévalait les escaliers, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Et merde! jura l'adolescent. 

Il remonta en vitesse, sachant qu'il y avait une autre issus. Il sortit sa baguette, courant à toute vitesse. Severus aperçut les Mangemorts qui montaient l'escalier, ainsi que le Mage Noir, et les sorts qui commençaient à fuser de partout. La voix glacée de Voldemort s'éleva, rappelant de mauvais souvenirs à Harry.

-Je te conseille de te rendre, Potter... Cette fois ci, je ne serais pas aussi clément!

Harry rentra dans une salle secrète, suivit de Severus et de Dumbledore, et la verrouilla d'un sort. Puis il prit l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur la rue. Les Mangemorts ouvrirent la porte, et commencèrent à descendre.

_-Endoloris!_

Severus s'arrêta, touché. Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami se faire tuer.

_-Stupéfix! _cria-t-il plusieurs fois, figeant quelques mangemorts. 

Il releva par la suite Rogue en le prenant sous le bras et ils se remirent à courir. Harry aperçut un fenêtre à sa droite et s'arrêta brusquement.

-Destructum! dit-il, en pointant sa baguette vers le baie vitré, la faisant éclaté. 

Il s'engouffra dedans avec Severus, et tous les deux continuèrent de courir. Le Directeur avait déjà transplané. Les deux fugitifs se dirigèrent en courant vers la forêt qui se situait non loin de là, sachant qu'il serait plus facile d'éviter les Mangemorts dans un endroit rempli d'embûches. 

Un rayon vert surgit de nul part et vint s'écraser sur un arbre devant eux. Celui-ci craqua et chuta dans leur direction. Harry et Severus se séparèrent aussitôt, chacun entrant dans la forêt de leur côté, dans une direction opposé. 

Ne prenant plus garde à quoique ce soit, le jeune Potter courut pendant près d'une demi-heure sans s'arrêtant, sans prêter attention autour de lui. Il fini par s'arrêter au bord d'un ruisseau à l'eau clair et propre, se laissa tomber sur la rive et entreprit de reprendre son souffle qui était brûlant dans sa gorge.

Il n'entendait plus le bruit des Mangemorts, et priait pour qu'il les ait semés. Il eut une rapide pensée pour Severus, espérant qu'il aille bien. Si jamais les Mangemorts l'avaient attrapés... Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Harry s'approcha de l'eau, et en aspira de longue gorgée, puis se laissa tomber sur un lit de feuilles mortes.

Il contempla le ciel bleu où le soleil était présentement à son zénith. Prenant encore quelques minutes, il fini par se relever et se remit en route, sachant parfaitement qu'il était au milieu de nul part. Il prit donc une direction quelconque, qui semblait à première vu être le Sud et se mit en marche, fixant d'un oeil absent les alentours.

Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir, et Harry resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas du tout où il était... Déjà que la maison de Severus se situait dans un endroit inconnu de tous... Harry ne remarqua pas qu'il était observé, et continua sa route. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Si jamais les Mangemorts l'attrapaient... Harry frissonna en pensant à tous les motifs qu'allait avoir le Mage Noir pour le rendre plus rapidement aux portes de la mort. D'un geste de la main, il chassa ses pensées de son esprit.

-_Lumos_! murmura-t-il, le noir commençant à se faire vraiment dense.

Un rayon de lumière sortit de sa baguette, lui permettant de mieux voir les environs.

Il n'entendit pas une corde se tendre dans la cime d'un arbre, ni les ombres furtives se déplacer dans la plus sombre ombre ténébreuse que procurait le cours des arbres et des buissons. Soudain, une flèche se décocha à ses pieds, et une fraction de secondes plus tard, une dizaine de silhouettes vêtues de manteaux blancs agrémenter d'un capuchon de la même couleur, leur cachant le visage, l'encerclait. La voix de celui qui devait être le chef s'éleva soudainement.

-Ton nom, et ton motif pour être entrer dans la forêt sacré des Arwels, jeune homme! dit l'homme, d'une voix froide.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Harry, tout aussi glacialement.

-Je te conseil de répondre mon garçon... ou tu le paieras de ta vie!

À ces mots, les dix personnes bandèrent la corde de leur arc et le pointèrent sur Harry, qui ne fut nullement impressionné, mais pas simple prudence, répondit :

-Je suis Harry Potter, et mon seul motif pour être entrer ici, est que je fuyais...

Le silence revint parmi le groupe, et sous sa capuche l'homme le regard attentivement.

-Alderamir jugera de ta sentence... tu viendras donc avec nous! déclara-t-il, finalement.

Alors qu'un autre homme brisait le cercle en s'avançant vers Harry, avec une corde, celui-ci brandit sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus!_ dit-il, d'une voix forte, projetant celui qui voulait l'attacher, à cinq mètre de là. Pas de ça, reprit-il, en allant aider l'homme. Je veux être libres de mes mouvements!

À contre coeur, le groupe finit par l'encadrer et tous se mirent en route. 

Harry se trouvait face à un homme de grande taille, aux yeux vifs et clairs, sage... Aux cheveux noir et à l'aspect jeune. Il était assis dans un grand fauteuil qui à première vu semblait fait de cristal scintillant.

-Alors, tu me dis que tu fuyais un puissant mage noir? demanda le Seigneur du Peuple Elfique dans lequel Harry avait aboutit.

-C'est exacte, répondit l'adolescent avec un signe de tête, regardant le dénommé Alderamir se lever et s'avancer vers lui.

-Tu savais, je suis sûr que mes hommes t'en ont parlé, que pour t'être introduit sur nos terre, le châtiment est la mort!

-Tuez-moi si cela vous chante, je ne peux pas être plus mort que je ne le suis déjà, en moi!

-Tu... Tu n'as pas peur de la mort?

-La mort n'est qu'un passage vers un autre monde, une aventure de plus. Nous y sommes tous destiné, alors pourquoi en avoir peur?

Un silence lourd revint dans l'immense pièce à l'architecture gothique. 

-Harry Potter... Je ne peux te laisser retourner de là où tu viens, car tu révèlerai ce que tu as vu ici, j'ai donc l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu vas être consacrer Arwel!

-Ah... heu, merci! répondit Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Sans un mot de plus, Alderamir s'approcha de lui, et posa sa main sur son front. Aussitôt, une vive lumière blanche entoura Harry, et se dissipa quelques instants plus tard. Une fois qu'il fut à nouveau visible, l'adolescent pu remarquer qu'il avait grandit de quelques pouces, ses cheveux avaient quelque peu allongés, ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau de vie et de malice, il remarqua aussi qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lunette qu'il enleva donc, et lorsqu'il passa sa main contre sa joue gauche sentant une légère sensation de picotement, il fut étonné, mais ravis, de voir qu'un tatouage était apparut sous son oeil et qu'il avait la forme d'une empreinte de loup.

-Bienvenu chez les Arwel Harry, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Altaïr, car tel sera ton nom à partir de maintenant!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avec un petit sourire. 

-Hum... si je ne suis pas trop impolie, pourrais-je savoir où je demeurai? demanda-t-il, en repassant pour la énième fois sa main sur le petit tatouage qu'il avait au visage, signe distinctif et emblème de ce peuple.

Alderamir, le Seigneur des Elfes lui sourit.

-Tu résideras dans la maison de Lacerta, ma fille.

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête, et le Seigneur des Elfes le conduisit dans une clairière dégagée.

-Avant de te présenter à elle, commençons ton entraînement. La Magie Elfique est une Magie en correspondance avec la nature. Nous la connaissons, et elle nous connaît. Nos pouvoirs reposent sur ses 4 éléments : l'eau, la terre, l'air, et le feu. Mais nous apprenons aussi d'autre Magie, que tu aborderas plus tard. 

Altaïr acquiesça d'un signe de tête, laissant Alderamir continuer, pendant que lui, il buvait littéralement ses paroles sur cette magie si puissante, si pacifique, mais qui pouvait causer tant de ravage, une fois qu'on savait la contrôler.

-La Magie Elfique est très difficile à maîtriser, et cela nous prend au moins un an avant de pouvoir en exercer une partie. Maintenant, vois ce que notre Magie peut faire.

Alderamir mit une main devant lui, et se mit à murmurer des mots dans une langue étrange. Une brise légère s'éleva, puis la brise se transforma en vent, avant de se terminer en rafale. Harry du s'accrocher à un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Puis Alderamir baissa sa main, et tout s'arrêta.

-Voici un exemple de notre magie, Altaïr. 

Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'excitation.

-C'est trop... murmura-t-il, incapable de trouver ses mots.

Alderamir eut un sourire.

-Ne t'enthousiasme pas trop vite, Altaïr! La Magie Elfique est très difficile à maîtriser, cela te prendra du temps avant d'arriver à ça! Au moins 6 mois en compte Arwel... Je vais t'apprendre les premières bases de notre Magie, qui vont te sembler un peu barbante. Il s'agit d'écouter la nature, d'être en communication totale avec elle. Écoute la, parle lui, et apprend ce qu'elle est. Ensuite, nous pourrons passer à la prochaine étape.

L'adolescent le regarda un peu bizarrement, trouvant assez étrange le fait de devoir parler au pouce d'herbe et aux feuilles qui volaient dans le vent.

-Hum... Vous dites, vraiment... discuter? demanda-t-il, posant plus cette question en guise d'affirmation.

Alderamir sourit de nouveau, et prit un air mystérieux.

-Tu trouveras seul la réponse à cette question, Altaïr. Maintenant, je vais te laisser, afin que tu puisses commencer.

Le Seigneur des Elfes sortit de la clairière, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci, complètement désemparé, s'assit sur le sol, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Alderamir. Une douce brise se leva peu à peu et vont virevolter autour de lui, caressant son visage et soulevant les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la clairière qui commençait légèrement à ennuyer l'adolescent. Un serpent se lova devant Harry, et celui ci, tout naturellement, ce mit à lui parler.

-Bonjour, toi!

Le serpent regarda l'Arwel, surpris. 

-Tu parles ma langue ? demanda-t-il d'une surprise.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, railla l'adolescent.

Le serpent eut un sifflement qu'Harry interpréta comme un rire.

-Un Arwel qui nous comprend... Je n'avais jamais vu ça!

Harry se mit à sourire.

-Je ne suis pas un Arwel de naissance... expliqua Altaïr. Je viens d'être agréé dans ce peuple, et je suis en entraînement... 

Il marqua une pause, regardant le reptile.

-Tu venais faire quoi ici?

-Un homme nous a demandé de chercher un jeune garçon... Dans les 16 ans... les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts émeraudes, et une cicatrice... avec le don de parler aux serpents... Harry Potter...

Harry fit un bond en arrière, et une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux. Est ce que ce serpent savait qui il était ? Altaïr paniqua en pensant que Voldemort pouvait remettre la main sur lui, et frissonna. 

-Et toujours, aucun signe de lui? demanda Altaïr, d'une voix beaucoup moins naturel qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Il fixait le serpent de ses yeux verts, espérant ne pas avoir été repérer. Il serait fichu dans le cas contraire...

Le serpent le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Non, aucune. Pourquoi ?

Altaïr retint de justesse un soupir de soulagement. Il pouvait encore vivre!

-C'est un ami, et il a justement disparu... Je ne sais pas où il est...

Le serpent hocha de la tête, et reparti. Altaïr poussa un cri de joie en pensant qu'il n'avait pas été repéré. Alderamir revint près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, un sourire paisible accroché aux lèvres.

-J'ai eu vent, par simple instinct que tu avais réussis... annonça-t-il, sur un ton joyeux. Maintenant vient... J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter dit-il. 

Harry sourit et le suivit aussitôt. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une petite demeure, tout près du palais et y entrèrent. Dedans, une très jolie jeune fille les attendaient. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage coloré, et ses deux yeux bleus illuminaient l'ensemble. Elle était svelte et athlétique, et Altaïr sentait la puissance qui se dégageait d'elle.

-Lacerta, je te présente Altaïr. Il va partager ta demeure. Explique lui nos us et coutumes, qu'il ne soit pas trop dépaysé. Mais aide le à s'entraîner!

Lacerta inclina la tête, et fit signe à Altaïr de la suivre. Celui-ci lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, alors que le Seigneur des Elfes repartait. La jeune fille monta à l'étage et lui montra sa chambre. Ni trop luxueuse, ni trop banal, un peu comme son coin dans la tour de Gryffondor en fait, mais la pièce était décoré en blanc. 

-Tu partageras la même chambre que moi, apparemment. 

Altaïr acquiesça de la tête, mais resta silencieux. Cette fille l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées.

-On ne parle que de toi, au village. L'adoption est assez rare, et cela se saura bientôt dans toute la Communauté! Notre village en est la capitale.

Lacerta se mit à rire, et Altaïr la rejoignit, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait.

-Disons, que la proposition de Alderamir m'a bien étonné lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il m'acceptait dans ce peuple, sans que je n'ai rien demander! s'écria-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, s'assoyant lui aussi sur son propre lit.

-On ne pouvait pas te tuer, tu n'avais rien fait! répliqua t'elle. Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages... même si c'est ce que les gens pensent de nous. Il faut que tu saches que les Arwels sont très mal vu des humains. Nous les effrayons à cause de nos pouvoirs. Je suppose qu'avant, tu n'avais pas entendu parler de nous ?

Altaïr hocha la tête de façon négative.

-Lorsque tu auras des cours sur nous, ce sera sur un point de vue très négatif... Régulièrement, des chasses aux Arwels sont organisées... murmura-t-elle.

Une larme coula sur l'une des joues de la jeune fille, mais elle l'essuya rapidement.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te montrer tout le village, tu dois d'abord t'entraîner!

Lacerta entraîna donc Altaïr dans la même clairière où il s'était entraîné un peu plus tôt, et elle se plaça devant lui.

-Juste avant de commencer, il faut que tu saches qu'un elfe à son propre élément entre l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre... Cet élément qui te sera propre, ce sera celui que tu auras le plus de faciliter à contrôler, maîtriser et modeler selon tes idées et désirs!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément et se plongeant dans son esprit qu'il se pria de vider de toutes pensées. Il plaça ses mains devant lui, instinctivement, et aussitôt une petit goutte d'eau y apparut, flottant dans les airs et défiant les lois de la gravité, Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et la perle d'eau se volatilisa instantanément. 

-Tu... Tu es doué! souffla Lacerta, plus qu'étonné de voir un tel progrès en un si petite fraction de temps. 

Harry sourit et referma les yeux. Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, dans le silence total de son esprit qui lui parurent comme une éternité, un cercla bleu d'une distance de un mètre à partir de lui apparut enfin à ses pieds, puis s'agrandit, transformant la clairière en un ruisseau. 

Enfin, la voix de Lacerta le réveilla, résonnant au fond de lui et devenant de plus en plus clair, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sorte enfin de sa transe et qu'il rouvre les yeux. La jeune Elfe ne pu placer un mot que Alderamir apparut dans la clairière et s'avança jusqu'à sa fille, mais son regard restait fixer sur Altaïr.

-Ramène-le à la maison et fait le se coucher, le premier entraînement est toujours fatiguant, dit le Seigneur des Elfes d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de garder calme. 

-Bien père, répondit la jeune fille. 

Elle et Harry quittèrent de ce pas la clairière, en direction de leur demeure. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lacerta se trouvait face à son père, dans les appartements de celui-ci et avait la tête baissée, ses yeux fixant le sol.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête de le faire s'entraînement pendant quatre heures? Tu sais très bien que pour les novices, ces entraînement son crevant, et surtout avec ce que tu lui as fait faire, il n'est même pas à ce niveau encore! s'écria Alderamir, criant presque.

-Père, vous auriez dû voir ce qu'il a fait, en quelques minutes, nous avons su quel était son élément, j'ai voulu qu'il continu et vous savez très bien que si nous faisons comme avec tous les autres, deux semaines ne seront pas suffisantes, et il doit retourner à Poudlard, vous le savez aussi bien que moi!

-SUFFIT! hurla son père. Il n'est pas à niveau un point c'est tout, il recevra le même entraînement que tous les autres et il n'est pas question qu'il en soit autrement.

Un silence vint s'installer dans la pièce.

-Ne t'attache pas à ce garçon Lacerta, traite-le comme tous les autres...

-C'est un conseil?

-Non, un ordre!

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir le moindre ordre concernant ceux que je fréquente, merci!

Alderamir leva la main et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la joue de sa fille, mais celle-ci l'arrêta aussitôt.

-Pas de ça, siffla-t-elle, avant de finalement tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard de plus pour son père.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

_Laika__&Mymy!!!_

31/01/2004


	3. Révélations

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient, excepté les personnes et les lieux, et tous ce que nous avons créé, qui ne se trouve pas dans les livres de Rowling!

**Réponse aux review :**

****

**MikaChan2andKochka :** Désolé pour le retard, on a eu quelques bogues! Contentes que ça te plaise ;) Bonne lecture!!!

**loumiolla : **Oh et bien, Severus, il est pas bien loin dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir ;) Pour ce qui est de la suite bah, je crois que tu as ta réponse! Bonne lecture ;)

**cedric-potter : **Hé, hé ,hé, on nous donne pas des ordres Monsieur Cedric-Potter, C'EST COMPRIS????, lol non je plaisante, la voilà la suite, bonne lecture ;)

**Suppy :** C'est super que tu aimes ;) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

**enora de wesdaigle : **Toujours aussi de bonne humeur enora, à ce que je vois ;) Allez, bonne lecture :p

**Marie-Jo :** Disons que... Toutes tes espérance ne se réaliseront pas... Tout de suite, mais avec le temps ça viendra! Bonne lecture ;)

**kamy**** (le_ranger@hotmail.com) :** Lol, nous non plus on l'aime pas Dumby, mais Severus, il fait partit principalement de l'histoire ;) Alors on peut pas le tuer... Enfin pas tout de suite ;) Aller bonne lecture ;)

**KTK :** Désolé... Mais comme toi, ce genre de personnage là, j'en suis plus vraiment capable, fuat donner un peu d'agressivité aux histoires voyons ;) Allez bonne lecture :p

**Pierre de Lune (audreaevans@hotmail.com) :** Contente que tu aimes :) Voilà la suite :D Bonne lecture ;)

**math**** :** Non, Harry a pu ses cicatrices! Menfin... Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ;)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Désolé à tous, pour le retard que ce chapitre à pris, mais nos deux PC à moi et Mymy ont vraiment, mais littéralement planté! Menfin, on est de retour, et en force!_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_-xxx-_

_Laika&Mymy!_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

****

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

Chapitre3 : Révélation

La rentrée avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant, et Harry n'avait pas été présent. Ron s'inquiétait énormément, et Hermione culpabilisait, certaine qu'il était mort à cause d'elle. Mais une autre personne s'inquiétait. Severus. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus... Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme. Il était même plus irritable avec ses élèves, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.... Les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec violence, et un élève entra. Severus tourna la tête... Une à une, toutes les têtes se tournèrent, et le silence se fit dans la Salle. Une personne, vêtue d'une tunique blanche, un capuchon sur la tête qui cachait son identité, et à la silhouette assez imposante s'avançait en direction de la table des professeurs. Un autre être, à quatre pattes, aux allures élancés et fière, la tête droite et aux yeux ambre, perçant, s'avançait en compagnie de l'homme. Un loup!

Une voix fusa, froide et mystérieuse, s'adressant à Dumbledore:

-Bien le bonsoir Mr Le Directeur! annonça-t-elle, avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Dumbledore resta un moment immobile, incertain de la décision à prendre. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il parla de nouveau.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Et je vous donne l'adresse avec? répliqua du tac au tac la personne. Si j'ai un capuchon, c'est pour une bonne raison... ajouta-t-il.

-Toute personne, n'étant pas identifiable dans ce château est dans le droit de subir les lois de notre ministère et de notre école... Donc, je vous prierai de nous donner un nom, sur le champ! répliqua le directeur.

-Ce sera Damien, dans ce cas. Et j'apprécie votre politesse hors du commun! déclara la forme encapuchonné, sèchement.

Dans la Grande Salle, personne ne parlait. Tous les élèves étaient étonnés par cette élève étrange, en retard, et qui en plus se permettait de se moquer du Directeur. Les yeux de la personne se posa sur le nouveau professeur de DCFM, et une étincelle étrange passa dans ses yeux.

-Maintenant, pourrais-je savoir votre motif pour cette intrusion dans mon école avec...

Dumbledore posa ses yeux sur le loup qui se mit à gronder, mais qui s'arrêta aussitôt au contact de la main de son maître sur sa tête.

-Cet animal... fini Albus.

-Cet animal est à moi et ne fera de mal à personne tant que je ne lui en aurais pas donner l'ordre! répliqua la personne. Quant à mon intrusion, qu'est ce que pourrait bien faire quelqu'un de seize ans dans une école?

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par de la détermination.

-Vous voulez donc vous inscrire...

-Ce serais perte de temps, puisque j'ai déjà un dossier dans cette école, depuis ma naissance en fait! dit mystérieusement l'homme, cachant dans l'ombre, le sourire qui s'était afficher sur son visage.

La surprise se lit sur le visage de Dumbledore. L'homme se tourna vers Severus, et, en un éclair celui-ci comprit. Sans même penser un instant à ce qu'il faisait, il sortit de table précipitamment, se précipita vers l'homme, et l'étreignit avec force.

-Je te croyais mort... déclara-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

L'homme éclata de rire, avant de regarder Severus en souriant.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir! Dit-il en riant.

Dumbledore se leva, et regarda l'adolescent de façon assez dure.

-Vous êtes en retard, Harry Potter!

Le garçon abaissa son capuchon, révélant un visage changer, sans cicatrice, sans douleur, des yeux remplis de vie... Et un tatouage en forme d'empreinte de loup sous l'oeil gauche. Dumbledore eut un sursaut que surprise en voyant cela, que heureusement personne ne remarqua, excepté Harry. 

-Oh, j'en suis navré mais j'avais des choses plus urgentes à régler! répliqua sèchement Altaïr.

Cette fois ci, le Directeur, toujours sous l'effet de la surprise, ne trouva rien à répondre. Altaïr se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondor, mais tous s'écartèrent de lui en le voyant. L'adolescent haussa les épaules, et s'assit en bout de table, son loup couché à côté de lui. Il sentait les regards de toute la Grande Salle sur lui, et les gens qui se demandaient pourquoi le Survivant était comme ça. Finalement, Hermione n'y tint plus, et elle se précipita, suivie de Ron, vers son ami. Altaïr vit que la jeune fille pleurait.

-Harry... Pardon, pardon, pardon! Tu ne m'excuseras probablement jamais... C'est de ma faute si...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, je suis passé au dessus de tout ça... Mais toi, comment ça va? Tu suis quand même les cours de Potions?

La question sembla la surprendre, car elle fronça les sourcils, plus qu'étonné.

-Qu'elle est le rapport avec les cours de Potions? le questionna-t-elle, en s'assoyant devant lui.

Altaïr jeta un regard vers le Professeur Rogue, qui s'était rassis à la Table des Professeurs, et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci hocha négativement la tête.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Altaïr lui fit un sourire, heureux que son amie n'est pas reconnue Severus Rogue. Ron l'observait, et il semblait assez pâle.

-Harry... Tu es vraiment allé chez Voldemort ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

L'adolescent hocha affirmativement la tête, ses yeux prenants une teinte remplie de douleur. Mais il se ressaisit assez vite.

-On peut parler d'autres choses, s'il te plaît ?

La conversation en fut coupée-là, puisque Dumbledore se leva et regarda la Grande Salle.

-Maintenant que le dîner est terminé je vous prierais de déserter la Grande Salle, j'ai quelques petites choses à y faire...

Alors que Harry et ses amis se levaient pour partir, la voix du directeur résonne à nouveau.

-Pas vous Mr Potter, vous restez ici... j'ai à vous parler... seul!

Hermione et Ron haussèrent les épaules et sortirent avec le reste des élèves, laissant Altaïr seul, face au reste des professeurs qui étaient tous rester.

-Reste, Kendra! murmura-t-il à la louve, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la table des professeurs, devant laquelle il était maintenant posté.

Altaïr regarda ses Professeurs un à un, une menace clairement présente dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as finalement fait ? Qu'est ce que veut... dire ce ... tatouage ?

Altaïr regarda son Directeur dans les yeux.

-J'ai été récupéré par la police moldu, et on m'a mis dans une famille d'accueil. Ils m'ont laissé faire ce tatouage, et changer mes lunettes en lentilles, déclara Harry d'un ton convaincant.

Mais Dumbledore restait sceptique.

-Tu ne serais pas, par hasard, allé chez les Arwels, ces créatures maléfiques qui hantent les bois. 

A ces mots, Kendra se mit à gronder, et Altaïr lui même eut du mal à maîtriser sa colère.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry, en croisant les bras, ses yeux bleus reflétant la colère.

-Dis-nous-la-vérité-Harry! siffla-t-il.

-Potter, cracha celui-ci.

Dumbledore resta surpris. Cet adolescent qu'il avait toujours tutoyé venait de lui interdire de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Je vous ai dit la vérité, et je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de menteur! reprit froidement l'adolescent.

Une étincelle menaçante s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

-Tu sais ce qu'il arrive aux Arwels lorsqu'ils sont découverts! siffla-t-il... Si tu refuses de nous dire la vérité, très bien... Mais tu le regretteras!

-C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Voldemort lorsque j'ai choisi de ne pas lui dire la Prophétie répliqua l'adolescent. Et je suis encore là. C'est la dure loi de la vie Dumbledore, de ne pas pouvoir avoir toujours ce que l'on veut. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autre chat plus intéressant à fouetter!

Stupéfaits, les Professeurs laissèrent partir Altaïr sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle, Dumbledore se tourna vers Tonks.

-Je veux que tu le gardes à l'oeil, Nymphadora!

Elle acquiesça.

Le lendemain matin, Altaïr se réveilla à quatre heures. Cela faisait partie de son caractère d'Arwel: ils dormaient très peu. Altaïr, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, se leva, et se dirigea, suivi de Kendra, vers la Salle des Demandes. Il avait besoin de s'entraîner. En chemin, perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut le grondement sonore de Kendra qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Au bout du couloir approchait Rogue, le visage contracté un peu par la fureur et l'inquiétude. Dès qu'il fut devant Harry, il le gifla, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris hier soir de réagir ainsi devant Dumbledore et tous les professeur! cracha-t-il.

Celui-ci regarda son Professeur sans rien dire, et il croises ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu es complètement fou où quoi ? Il a appelé le Ministère, ils seront là dans la matinée! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous debout à quatre heure du matin?

-Je dois... faire quelque chose. Et de toute façon, reprit Harry. Dumbledore n'a aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance sur moi... Doucement Kendra, donc le ministère ne peut pas m'arrêter pour quoique ce soit sans preuve!

-Tu en es aussi sûr ? cracha Severus.

Il s'inquiétait énormément pour l'adolescent, et ne comprenait pas qu'il ait pu ainsi provoquer Dumbledore. En entendant cela, le visage d'Altaïr pâlit légèrement. 

-Qu'est ce je suis supposé être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait assurée.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens avec une patte de loup sous l'oeil gauche ? Ce sont les Arwels qui portent ce type de tatouage!

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je me suis fais faire un tatouage! répliqua avec fermeté l'adolescent.

Severus hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu ne tromperas pas le Ministère comme ça... Tu peux me dire la vérité, à moi... déclara-t-il doucement.

-Je suis allé chez les Moldus, s'entêta l'adolescent.

-Et les disparitions de tes cicatrices?

-Elles ont dû disparaître avec le temps... répondit Altaïr, en haussant les épaules.

-Harry, il y a deux semaines, elles étaient à peine guérite et toi et moi savions qu'elles ne disparaîtraient jamais! répliqua le maître des Potions du collège.

-J'ai utilisé un sort de dissimulation permanent, si tu veux tout savoir! déclara avec mauvaise humeur l'adolescent.

Rogue le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu avais seulement cela à me dire? demanda l'adolescent, de ses yeux vert et brillant, que Rogue remarqua aussitôt.

Celui-ci se pencha légèrement vers Harry et le fixa attentivement, avant d'avoir un regard victorieux.

-Tu n'as pas de lentilles... siffla-t-il, de sa voix doucereuse que Altaïr n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Harry recula d'un pas, frappé par l'utilisation de cette voix. Puis il regarda son Professeur, une lueur de colère dans ses yeux.

-C'est quoi, ton but ? Me faire exclure de l'école à tout pris? Démontrer par tous les moyens possibles que j'ai tort ? cracha Harry avec colère.

Rogue eut un sourire malheureux.

-Dis-moi la vérité, demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Altaïr regarda son Professeur, un combat difficile régnant dans sa tête. Il fallait que Rogue oublie tout ça.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de partir au pas de course, vers le hall d'entrer d'où il voulait sortir dans le parc, retourner en pleine nature, dans le calme et la solitude.

Dehors, Altaïr laissa échapper un cri de colère et d'impuissance. Il n'aurait pas du revenir, il aurait mieux fait de rester parmi les siens, plutôt que de retourner dans le monde compliqué des humains.

-Lacerta, pourquoi tu n'es pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi ? murmura l'adolescent. 

Il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, près de la rive du lac et poussa un hurlement de rage, de peine, de douleur et de haine, en levant la tête au ciel.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Altaïr, par pur réflexe, plaqua cette personne au sol. Son entraînement l'avait aussi initié aux arts de la défense, et il fonctionnait maintenant par des réflexes purement défensifs. En voyant que c'était Severus, il relâcha sa prise, et lui tourna le dos. 

-Laisse-moi tranquille! siffla l'adolescent.

-Tu n'as pas été chez les moldus... murmura Rogue, en se relevant douloureusement. Personne là-bas n'aurait pu t'apprendre ces choses en si peu de temps! 

Altaïr se retourna, une expression neutre sur le visage.

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal... murmura-t-il d'une voix sincère.

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

-D'accord, je n'était pas chez les Moldus, mais n'en parle à personne, et ne me pose plus de questions sur ce sujet... Sinon, ce sera à tes propres risques...

-Je veux seulement savoir... Harry! Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance? demanda Severus, un peu blesser dans son orgueil.

-Je te protège des ennuis, imbécile! Le Ministère n'arrêterait pas de te poursuivre si jamais ils se rendent compte que tu sais quelque chose! expliqua rapidement Harry.

Severus hocha la tête de façon affirmative la tête, au plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent qui n'aurait pas aimé avoir a utilisé une solution plus radicale.

-Et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ? répliqua Altaïr d'un ton moqueur.

-Je te cherchais, pour être franc... expliqua Rogue, détournant le regard, un peu contrarié de devoir répondre si vite à sa question.

Altaïr le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Maintenant, c'est toi qui mens. Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas plus vite que c'est la Marque ?

-Harry, dois-je te rappeler que je suis sur la liste des morts de Voldemort, de ce mois-ci? demanda Rogue. Je n'étais pas dehors pour ma Marque...

-A mon avis, tu y es pour les années à venir... répliqua l'adolescent. Mais sur ce niveau là, je crois que je te bats largement. Je suis numéro un... Il me fait même rechercher par les serpents... Et la Marque t'as réveillé, donc tu es sorti! N'essaye pas de me mentir, c'est impossible! dit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Rogue baissa les yeux, résigné.

-Maintenant, est ce que je peux faire ce que je voulais faire ? demanda Altaïr.

Rogue releva les yeux, surpris.

-Bien sûr, je ne te retiens pas...

Altaïr lui fit un sourire avant de retourner dans le château. Il traversa plusieurs corridors avant d'arriver devant la Salle des Demandes, et il commença à s'entraîner. Aussitôt, autour de lui un cercle bleuté apparut, ne lui laissant qu'un petit espace à l'intérieur. Peu à peu, la ligne qui créait le cercle s'agrandit, prenant plus d'ampleur dans la pièce, se transformant en eau et inondant la salle. Puis Altaïr pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et l'eau disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.  La seconde d'après, un feu ravagea la salle, attisé par le vent, puis finalement éteint par une vague d'eau. L'adolescent arrêta le bazar qu'il avait crée, et essuya les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Regardant le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le petit-déjeuner devait être commencé dans la Grande Salle. Il arrêta donc son entraînement, et sortit de la Salle de Demandes. Sur son chemin, il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, mais il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Deux mains le happèrent, et, un clin d'oeil, Altaïr les envoya au sol. Puis il regarda ses victimes, et vit qu'il ne les connaissait pas. A côté de lui, Kendra grondait, signe qu'il y avait là un danger.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda l'Arwel d'une voix assez énervée. J'aimerais bien aller manger!

-Nous sommes deux Agents de Recherche du Ministère. Nous recherchons les Arwels.

-Et bien vous n'êtes pas à la bonne place, siffla Altaïr, continuant son chemin.

Les deux Agents du Ministère rattrapèrent Harry, et le forcèrent à s'arrêter. Maintenant, ils avaient l'air clairement antipathique.

-Nous avons des informations comme quoi vous seriez un Arwel. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux Arwels découverts ? demanda l'un des agents d'une voix menaçante.

Harry approcha son visage de l'homme qui venait de parler, ses yeux reflétant clairement la colère.

-Prouvez-le! chuchota-t-il, d'une voix menaçant et froide.

L'homme en question eut un sourire.

-Ce ne sera vraiment pas difficile... Vous ignorez apparemment les techniques que les Agents sont autorisés à utiliser pour retrouver des Arwels.

-Sans preuve... je ne vous suis pas! Bonne journée Monsieur! répondit Harry, d'une voix mielleuse en les contournant.

Cependant, les deux Agents ne semblaient pas décider à laisser partir leur proie. Un sort de Stupéfixion retentit, et Altaïr s'écarta juste avant que le sort ne le touche. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux flamboyaient sous l'effet de la colère.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Mr Potter! siffla la voix d'un des deux hommes, qui pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur Altaïr.

La stupéfaction prit place sur le visage d'Altaïr, avant d'être remplacée par une colère sans borne. La Magie des Arwels coulait en lui, mais il ne devait surtout pas l'utiliser. Les vitres situées à côté de l'adolescent explosèrent en morceaux, mais cela n'impressionna pas les gens du Ministère qui saisirent violemment l'adolescent avant de l'immobiliser. 

Harry fut plaqué au sol, mais il ne riposta pas. Un des deux hommes lui attacha les main et pendant que l'autre le surveillait attentivement. À ce moment, Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle et vint se poster dans le Hall d'entrer, à côté d'un des hommes et demanda des explications, pendant que les autres professeurs accouraient.

-Ce garçon est en état d'arrestation, tout comme vous nous avez demandé. Nous l'emmenons au Ministère pour qu'il y soit correctement interrogé.

A ces mots, Severus se dirigea vers le Directeur et les Agents, ses yeux flamboyants de colère.

-Vous allez QUOI ? 

-Nous l'emmenons au Ministère! répondit l'homme d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-C'est bon Severus... marmonna Harry en levant légèrement la tête.

-TOI TU NE BOUGES PAS! cria l'homme qui le maintenant, en lui remettant la tête au sol.

Harry serra les dents en signe de colère. Il en avait vraiment marre que tout le monde le remarque, qu'on le donne en spectacle au milieu de tous ces étudiants...

Brusquement, les liens qui le retenaient explosèrent, et Altaïr se releva, les yeux brûlants de colère. Tout le monde regarda l'adolescent, stupéfait. 

-Ça suffit! Maintenant, je commence à en avoir assez! Vous m'attaquez en plein couloir, et sans aucune raison, soit. Vous voulez m'emmener au Ministère, passe encore. MAIS QUE VOUS M'ATTACHIEZ EN ME TRAITANT COMME UN CHIEN, NON! Vous savez quoi ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort! cracha-t-il aux deux hommes.

-Taisez-vous, ou tout ce que vous dites pourra être retenu contre vous... le moment venu! répliqua l'Agent du Ministère. Maintenant suivez nous sans discuter, Mr Potter...

L'Arwel regarda un instant les Agents du Ministère, et décida qu'il valait mieux les écouter. De toute façon, les deux hommes ne savaient visiblement pas que l'adolescent était extrêmement résistant et têtu.

-Sauf que Severus ne sera pas là pour te sauver, cette fois... siffla une voix dans sa tête. Et tu ne pourras pas utiliser de magie pour faire disparaître les cicatrices...

Altaïr fit semblant de ne pas écouter cette voix, et suivit sans rien dire les deux agents. Ceux ci lui firent toucher un Portoloin, et, quelques minutes après, il était au Département de Recherche des Arwels.

-Bon si vous pouviez vous dépêchez, j'ai pas toute la journée! cracha Altaïr.

-La ferme! aboya l'un des deux hommes. A ta place, je ne serais pas aussi pressé...

Altaïr haussa les épaules, et s'enferma dans un silence buté. Le jour où cela serait pire que ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. L'un des deux hommes mit une gifle à Altaïr, mais celui ci ne dit rien.

-Réponds quand on te parle! Nom, Prénom, et lieu de résidence!

Les deux hommes se mirent à sourire, et Altaïr se rendit brusquement compte de son erreur. Il avait dit Privet Drive... Et les Dursleys étaient morts. Il se tourna vers eux et fronça les sourcils.

-Arrêtez moi ces têtes d'idiots, j'ai dis Privet Drive puisque c'est mon lieu de résidence officiel... 

-Je croyais que vous résidiez chez d'autres moldus ? demanda l'un des hommes, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Et merde! pensa Altaïr, se promettant d'étrangler Dumbledore dès son retour à Poudlard.

Hélas, cette fois ci, il ne pu répondre.

-De toute façon, en quoi ça vous regarde où j'habite?

Harry fixait les deux hommes de son regard vert. Celui-ci était froid à voir même glacial et donnait des frissons dans le dos des deux hommes

-Pour vérifier que votre histoire est vraie! répliqua froidement l'un des deux hommes.

-Vous changez de question oui?

-Oh non, Mr Potter! Je ne crois pas... Arwel! 

Altaïr regarda l'homme, ses yeux se remplissant d'une rage difficilement contenue. 

-Alors ?

-Severus Rogue, et je ne me rappelle plus de l'adresse, donc vous irez lui demander! répondit l'adolescent avec effronterie..

-Très bien, répondit l'Agent en notant le nom sur un bloc-notes. 

Un silence lourds vint planer dans la pièce, aucun des trois personnes présentes ne parlant.

Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard, et nous vous contacterons lorsque l'enquête sera finie! maugréa l'un des hommes, apparemment déçu de ne pas avoir pu torturer sa proie.

Harry allait tourner les talons, lorsque les deux Agents remarquèrent enfin l'étrange tatouage de Altaïr.

-Pas si vite... reprit un des deux hommes.

-Eh merde! Ils l'ont vu...

L'un des deux hommes sortit une fiole de sa poche. Une fiole contenant du Veritaserum. En la voyant, Altaïr crut qu'il allait défaillir. Avec ça, il avouerai tout... Il fut forcé de se rasseoir, et, cette fois ci, des chaînes entourèrent ses bras.

-Maintenant, on va jouer franc jeu... Endoloris!

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme si il allait crier, mais aucun son de ne sortit, le seul signe de douleur fut ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent légèrement. Il finit pas serrer les dents et baisser la tête vers le sol.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit... réussit-il à dire enfin.

-Notre contrat stipule clairement que nous avons tout à fait le droit de faire ça! déclara joyeusement le deuxième homme. Est ce que c'est assez pour que vous nous disiez quelque chose, où il vous en faut encore plus ?

Altaïr regarda les deux hommes dans les yeux, les dents serrées.

-Allez vous faire foutre... cracha-t-il.

La douleur s'intensifia à l'intérieur de lui et il laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Allez gamin, ne t'arrange pas pour te faire tuer, dis-nous tout! 

Ses anciennes douleurs, qu'il croyait enterrés, commençaient à se réveiller. Cependant, il releva la tête, et les regards.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer... En trois semaines, Voldemort n'as pas pu le faire, alors vous...

Le sort lâcha brutalement, et les deux hommes saisirent Harry avant de l'enfermer dans un cachot sombre et humide. Puis la lourde porte se referma.

-Severus, quel boulot tu vas avoir pour me remettre en état cette fois ci...

Harry se releva avec difficulté et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. La douleur était partie désormais, le sort n'avait pas duré assez longtemps. Il finit par se rasseoir à même le sol et ferma les yeux, entrant dans son esprit.

-Lacerta... pensa-t-il, essayant de rentrer en contact avec l'esprit de la jeune elfe.

L'esprit de la jeune elfe demeurait cependant fermé, et Altaïr ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il allait essayer avec Alderamir, lorsque la porte de son cachot se rouvrit.

-Quoi? aboya-t-il, dans le fond de sa cellule. 

Il eut la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge.

-Quel bon vent vous emmène dans vos superbe cachots, mon cher Ministre? demanda Harry, plus ironique que jamais.

Le Ministre lui jeta un regard extrêmement froid, avant de s'approcher de l'adolescent et de regarder attentivement le tatouage, puis de le toucher. Altaïr tressaillit, et Fudge eut un sourire.

-Continuez à le travailler à un rythme intensif... Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il s'ennuie, tout seul... Il finira bien par avouer...

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez... murmura Altaïr.

-_Endoloris!_

L'adolescent tomba sur ses genoux, les dents serrées. Un feu traversait son corps, et il sentit de nouveau les séquelles de son passage chez Voldemort. Mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Fudge sortit de la pièce, satisfait et plus personne ne vint déranger Harry de la journée.

Une semaine se passa ainsi. Altaïr était à nouveau en transe, cherchant désespérément un contact avec Lacerta.

Un très faible oui se fit entendre dans le cerveau embrumé et fatigué du jeune elfe.

-Lacerta ?

Cette fois ci, le son se fit plus fort, car l'elfe avait rompu ses barrières mentales en entendant la voix de Harry.

-Altaïr ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Le Ministère m'a chopé, mes bobards n'ont pas marché. J'ai besoin d'aide, et vite! 

La jeune elfe réfléchit quelques instants. 

-Régénère toi avec tes soins, et brise la porte. Tant pis si ils comprennent, on modifiera leur mémoire après. J'arrive tout de suite!

Le contact se brisa et Harry se releva aussitôt. Il mit se deux main devant lui, formant un vague X et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Un tremblement se fit sentir sous ses pieds, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte devant lui sortait de ses gons et allait s'écraser dans le couloir, avec un bruit infernal.

Aussitôt, les deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes, et se précipitèrent là où se tenait Harry. Mais un immense feu jaillit des mains de l'elfe, empêchant les Agents de s'approcher. Une voix retentit derrière eux, et ils se retournèrent.

-Alors comme ça, on traite mal ceux qui font partie de mon peuple? s'écria Alderamir.

Harry sourit à l'elfe, et avant que les hommes est ait pu réaliser quoique ce soit, il les assomma en lui décochant un coup de pied sauter, derrière la nuque. Puis il abaissa le feu, et Lacerta se jeta dans les bras de son ami en l'embrassant passionnément sous le regard amusé d'Alderamir qui se détourna pour modifier la mémoire des deux hommes. 

-Harry, tu es blessé! s'écria la jeune elfe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus me réparera ça en moins de deux... Non, pour le moment, je voudrais aller `å Poudlard.. J'ai des comptes à y régler!

-Je viens avec toi! murmura Lacerta, en resserrant ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... répondit Altaïr, son regard trahissant son inquiétude.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda t'elle, contrariée. Tu crois que j'ai envie de te laisser face à tous ses imbéciles qui insultent notre peuple sans rien faire ?

Altaïr soupira, et prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains.

-S'il te plaît, Lacerta. Ce 'est pas une bonne idée.

-Non tu ne me feras pas changé d'avis! chuchota-t-elle, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry.

-Lacerta! Je suis du même avis qu'Altaïr. Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard!

-Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas! s'écria la jeune elfe.

Altaïr soupira.

-Je n'ai aucune autorité sur toi, Lacerta... Discutes en avec ton père... Quand à moi, je dois partir!

L'adolescent disparut à l'aide de méthodes propres aux Elfes, et réapparut à Poudlard, dans sa Salle Commune. Il consulta son Emploi du Temps, et, malgré sa fatigue, il décida d'aller aux cours... qui n'était autre que celui de Tonks! Il prit rapidement ses affaires, et descendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, assis dans la dernière rangé, écoutant le cours commencer.

Tonks poussa la porte, et regarda ses élèves un à un, et remarqua Harry. Cependant, elle fit semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

-Maintenant que nous avons revu les sorts défensifs, nous allons pouvoir nous attaquer aux Arwels. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui sont les Arwels ?

La main d'Hermione se leva immédiatement  dans l'air. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry eut un sourire moqueur. 

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'est-ce un Arwel, professeur Tonks?

-Mr Potter, taisez-vous, ou sortez de cette classe!

-Très bien!

Harry se leva en rangeant ses affaires.

-Oh et... J'ai passé une semaine dans les cachots du ministère de la magie, car j'ai été accusé d'être un Arwel, et je ne l'ai pas démentie... Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à parler de moi!

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de la classe et il tomba face à face à Lacerta qui avait un sourire paisible au visage.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Pour seule réponse elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Allez vient... On va se promener!

~¤~

-QUOI!

-Écoute Harry... J'aurais voulu te le dire avant... Mais, tu ne m'en as pas donné l'occasion!

-Tu, me dis, le plus naturellement du monde, comme si de rien n'était que... Alderamir-est-mon-père!

-Harry... Je ne croyais pas que tu l'aurais pris ainsi!

-SEVERUS, TU VIENS DE M'APPRENDRE QUE J'AI VÉCU DANS LE MENSONGE TOUTE MA VIE, COMMENT T'ATTENDAIS-TU À CE QUE JE RÉAGISSE?

-Écoute... Lors de notre cinquième année Lily a disparut durant l'été... Ne laissant aucune trace, puis lorsque les vacances ont prit fin, elle a réapparut au collège, totalement changé. Ses yeux était violet, ses oreilles pointu, et elle avait cette petite patte de loup sous l'œil gauche... Il n'y eu que moi, James, et Dumbledore qui comprirent, et en un coup de baguette tout fut dissimuler... Mais cette histoire était loin d'être terminé. Deux ans plus tard, elle est arrivé à Poudlard, une bague à l'annulaire gauche, avec un homme... Alderamir! À la fin de sa septième année, elle l'a quitté pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, elle a épousé James et huit mois plus tard, tu es née! 

Harry était vraiment furieux, et au plus grand étonnement de Severus, il sortit en claquant la porte, et plus un bruit de ne se fit entendre dans la château.

« _Le calme avant la tempête..._ »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et encore désolé pour le retard, il y a eu quelques problèmes, les prochains arriveront plus vite, c'est promis!

@+

_Laika&Mymy!_


	4. Azkaban

**_Disclamer_****_ :_** Nous ne tirons rien à faire cette histoire, mais tout ce qui n'est pas présent dans les livres de J.K Rowling, nous appartient!!! Merci bien, et bonne lecture ;)

_Laika&Mymy!_

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire :_**

**Chapitre4 : Azkaban**

Altaïr parcourait le château à grandes enjambées, furieux. Dumbledore venait d'accepter une entrevue avec lui, et il se préparait à une discussion animée. L'adolescent, bien qu'il ait appris la nouvelle deux heures auparavant, ne décolérait pas, et tous les élèves avaient compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas approcher le jeune homme après ce qui était arrivé aux frères Creevey, actuellement à l'infirmerie. Il arriva devant la gargouille.

-_Moldulover__._

À peine la gargouille eut-elle arriver en haut, qu'il entra dans la pièce sans même frapper, manquant de faire sortir la porte de ses gons. 

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en voyant qui était dans la pièce. Il y avait Severus, Lacerta, et Alderamir. En voyant ce dernier, les yeux de l'Arwel lancèrent des éclairs.

-Je croyais que c'était une entrevue privée! déclara sèchement et froidement l'adolescent.

Rogue et Alderamir s'échangeaient des regards assassins, tandis que Dumbledore remettait ses lunettes.

-Heureux de te voir à l'heure Harry...

-Altaïr! cracha l'adolescent, d'une voix sèche.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, ses yeux fusillant du regard la pièce entière.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me mentir. VOUS N'AVIEZ ABSOLUMENT PAS LE DROIT! Comment avez-vous osé ne rien me dire ? COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU ? Et toi, Alderamir, dire que je te faisais confiance. ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT! TU M'AS LAISSE FAIRE AVEC LACERTA EN SACHANT QUE CA SERAIT IMPOSSIBLE!

Les vitres du bureau de Dumbledore partirent en fumée, et le sol se mit à trembler. Lacerta, étonnée, regardait Altaïr d'un air interrogateur.

-Severus, la prochaine fois que vous révélez un secret de cette importance, venez m'en parler avant! déclara froidement Dumbledore.

-LAISSEZ ROGUE EN DEHORS DE ÇA VOUS ÊTES LE SEUL FAUTIF DUMBLEDORE! LE SEUL! cria Harry, en se levant d'un bond. 

Les vitrines des nombreuses armoires que contenait le bureau volèrent en éclats et Dumbledore recula d'un pas devant toute cette rage et cette colère.

-CELA FAIT DEUX FOIS QUE J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS M'AVEZ CACHE QUELQUE CHOSE! 

-Harry, calme-toi, maintenant, et... essaya Alderamir.

-Me calmer ? PARCE QUE TU SERAIS CALME, TOI? répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

-Parle moi autrement, je suis ton père.

Lacerta recula avec un petit cri, et les yeux de Harry se remplirent encore plus de colère.

-ÇA IL AURAIT FALUT ME LE DIRE AVANT! reprit Altaïr. TU NE SERAS JAMAIS MON PÈRE, PEUT-ÊTRE D'ORIGINE ET DE SANG, MAIS AUCUNEMENT DANS MA VIE!

Ce fut au tour d'Alderamir de reculer, pâle comme un linge. Altaïr savait qu'il y était allé un peu fort, mais il n'éprouvait pas de remords. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

-Maintenant j'exige des explications, siffla-t-il, les dents étroitement serrées.

Dumbledore croisa ses mains, et regarda Harry.

-Quelles explications veux-tu?

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi Dumbledore...

-Je ne joue pas, je te demande ce que tu veux que je t'explique exactement! déclara sèchement le Directeur.

-Je veux connaître la vérité au grand complet...

Dumbledore soupira.

-Lorsque ta mère est née, il c'est passé quelque chose... comment dire... d'étrange. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux autres enfants. Elle avait les yeux violets, et des oreilles pointues. Puis son apparence a brusquement changée. 11 ans après, elle a reçue une lettre pour Poudlard, et, là, elle a commencée à montrer des dons hors du commun : une acuité visuelle et auditive extraordinaire, ainsi qu'un grand talent pour la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges. Puis, lorsqu'elle a eue 15 ans, des Mangemorts ont attaquée chez elle, la veille de la rentrée et elle est partie.  Lorsque, deux semaines après, elle est revenue, ses yeux devenaient violets, ses oreilles étaient pointues, et elle avait un tatouage en forme de patte de loup sous l'oeil gauche. Tout cela a été rapidement dissimulé, mais James et Severus ont eu le temps de comprendre. Et là, je crois que c'est à Alderamir de compléter mon récit.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Cette année là, elle ne rentra pas chez ses parents pour les vacances, mais revint au village des elfes, et y passa l'été... Ce fut deux mois plus tard, lors de la rentré scolaire qu'elle se présenta à nouveau dans le monde de la sorcellerie, mais avec moi, ou plutôt son fiancer. Les années passèrent ainsi, calmement, jusqu'à vint ta naissance, à la fin du mois de Juillet, et à l'été de ses dix-sept ans. Mais peu avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Lily quitta le peuple et se maria à un dénommé James Potter, qui te prit à ta naissance, comme son fils, sous les supplications de Lily. Puis, celle-ci te jeta un sort pour dissimuler ton apparence physique et tes yeux argent, jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres le peuple d'où venaient tes véritables origines...

Altaïr regarda chacun des adultes.

-Et, en 15 ANS, vous n'avez pas eu le courage de me le dire ? VOUS AVEZ PRÉFÉRE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE J'ETAIS LE FILS D'UN AUTRE ? BELLE MENTALITÉ!

Son regard passa à chacun des membres dans la pièce, puis sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce, sans avoir ouvert la porte, puisque celle-ci alla s'écraser dans l'escalier, sans qu'on y est touché.

Lacerta se leva, ses yeux `å elle aussi lançant des éclairs. Elle se tourna vers son père.

-COMMENT AS TU PU NOUS FAIRE CA! TU NOUS AS LAISSÉ TOMBER AMOUREUX L'UN DE L'AUTRE EN SACHANT QUE CELA NE POURRAIT PAS AVOIR DE SUITE! ALTAIR A RAISON... TU ES UN MONSTRE!

Et, avant que son père puisse dire quelque chose, elle quitta la pièce, les yeux larmoyants. Pour la deuxième fois ce soir là, Harry grimpa les nombreux escaliers du château et de rendit à la tour d'astronomie, où une fois là-haut, il se laissa tomber à genoux près du bord. Même si il aurait voulu pleurer pour laver un ses sentiments... Ses yeux restèrent totalement secs, et la rage continua de bouillir en lui.

-Ce n'est pas juste... Vraiment pas juste! murmura-t-il.

Un peu plus loin, deux personnes discutaient, mais Altaïr n'y prêta pas attention. Il était tout à sa colère. Alderamir et Dumbledore n'avaient pas le droit de le traiter comme ça!

-Hé Potter, le railla une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Harry releva la tête, ses yeux ne redevenant que rage et haine, puis il tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine?

-C'est vrai ce qu'on  raconte ?

Altaïr regarda Drago d'un air inquisiteur.

-Qu'est ce qu'on raconte ?

-Que ta mère est une pute, et qu'elle aurait couché avec un Arwel ?

Brusquement, toute la rage accumulée par Altaïr explosa. Il se jeta sur Malefoy, et le plaqua à terre. Sa main se resserra autour de la gorge du blond, qui ne pouvait même pas se dégager, complètement immobiliser par Harry.

-Retire ce que tu as dit, siffla Altaïr.

-Jamais!

Harry resserra encore plus sa prise autour de la gorge de son ennemi, qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Altaïr ne voyait plus que du rouge, mais il était conscient que si il continuait ainsi, il allait tuer Drago. Mais quelle importance? Cet imbécile de première ne méritait que ça! Et puis... Personne ne pourrait intervenir avant que le Serpentard ne suffoque, c'était un endroit complètement perdu à cette heure et on ne ferait que l'accuser, lorsqu'on découvrirait la mort prématurée de Malefoy junior. Harry n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon...

Mais, au moment où Malefoy allait passer outre, quelqu'un le tira en arrière, et Altaïr vit les deux yeux accusateurs de Lacerta. Elle lui mit une gifle, mais empêcha Drago de s'en aller.

-HAIOE NAMQUERE ? (TU ES FOU OU QUOI?)

-Naoe sque gmewsi uija! (Il a traité ma mère de pute.)

Chez les Arwels, insulter ainsi une femme était un acte très grave. Les yeux de Lacerta rétrécirent.

-Dommage que je sois intervenue avant que tu ne le finisses, déclara t'elle froidement.

Harry se releva dignement et s'avança vers Drago qui était toujours au sol.

-On se reverra Malefoy, et cette fois-là, tu n'auras pas autant de chance! siffla-t-il d'une voix méprisante et remplit de menace, avant de quitter enfin la tour d'astronomie.

Prêt d'une demi-heure plus tard, il fut à nouveau convoquer dans le bureau de Rogue, où il se rendit aussitôt et quel ne fut pas sa surprise, mais aussi sa joie, une joie rageuse, colérique même, de voir que Malefoy se trouvait près de Severus, se massait la gorge.

-Tiens, j'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais de te plaindre imbécile...

Rogue était livide.

-Harry... J'aimerais avoir ta version des faits avant de... faire une conclusion.

Altaïr foudroya l'adulte du regard.

-Très simple. J'étais en train de passer mes nerfs à la tour d'astronomie, lorsque cette espèce de petite fouine est venu, et s'est mis à traiter ma mère de pute, ce qui, pour nous, équivaut à une injure très blessante. Je l'ai mis par terre, et j'ai commencé à l'étrangler, mais Lacerta m'a arrêtée, déclara calmement l'adolescent.

-Je vois, commença Rogue, en regardant à nouveau Drago qui avait un sourire méchant que Harry aurait vraiment voulu faire disparaître.

Il se mit à faire les 100 pas, avant d'exploser.

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? JE VAIS ETRE OBLIGE DE T'ENVOYER A AZKABAN!

Le regard calme de l'adolescent le déconcerta.

-Je sais. 

-ET LACERTA AUSSI!

-Qu'est-ce que je peux en avoir à foutre? demanda-t-il, toujours avec cet air calme qui épouvantait Rogue.

Celui-ci déglutit difficilement, n'arrivant visiblement pas à croire la réaction de Harry.

-Harry... tu es renvoyé!

Les yeux verts d'Altaïr regardaient calmement ceux, noirs, de Severus. Il était extrêmement calme, et ne se souciait de rien.   
-Je m'en fous, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Retiens bien ça, Severus. Rien ne m'arrêtera! déclara froidement, mais calmement, l'adolescent.   
Severus sortit de la pièce, suivi de Malefoy, et verrouilla le bureau à double tour. Une fois que l'homme fut dehors, l'adolescent se laissa aller à la colère en saccageant le bureau de son ami. Le bureau brûla, les fioles de potion explosèrent, répandant leur contenu partout sur le sol. Les vitres se cassèrent, répandant des morceaux un peu partout... Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Rogue réapparut, suivi de Lacerta, Alderamir, Dumbledore et de deux Aurors, le bureau ressemblait à un chantier.   
-Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi, Harry. Saisissez-le.

Harry se retourna vers les deux Aurors, ses yeux brûlant de haine, de colère, et une lueur de puissance y régnait. Cependant, lorsqu'on le saisit, il ne cherchait même pas à se débattre, et on le traîna hors du bureau, avec Lacerta. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna vers Rogue.

-Sache que je n'ai aucun remord d'avoir fait ce que je voulais ce soir à Drago...

Rogue le regarda froidement, mais une lueur de tristesse régnait dans son regard.

-Je devais faire cela, pour mon filleul...

Altaïr était surpris, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Seul deux lueurs de colère resplendissaient dans ses yeux verts. Les deux Aurors les traînèrent dans tout Poudlard, les accusant de tous les noms possibles. Mais les deux Arwels étaient, à leur plus grand désespoir, impassible.

-Vous allez à Azkaban... Là bas, même les gens comme vous deviennent fou...

-Vous ne résisterez pas plus d'un mois mes jeunes amis, je vous le garantis.

Harry regard Lacerta qui paraissait inquiète, avec un demi-sourire, qui se voulait réconfortant.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

-Nam quei huriaei! Gwanese fijua(Transforme toi en loup! Ça t'aidera)

Un des Aurors le repoussa brutalement, en le giflant. Derrière eux, Altaïr sentit le regard déçu d'Alderamir. Il venait de perdre ses deux enfants. Altaïr lança un regard courroucé à l'Agent qui le poussait en avant, mais celui-ci ne fut nullement impressionné et ne fit que pousser encore plus le pas, pour aller plus vite.

-On va directement aller à Azkaban... Vos envies de meurtres vous passeront! Vous avez été condamné à 2 ans de prisons, et la demoiselle à un an!

Altaïr haussa les épaules. Sitôt dans sa cellule, il se transformerait, et Lacerta ferait la même chose. Leurs deux esprits étant liés, ils auraient le loisir de communiquer. Azkaban n'interférait en rien avec la Magie des Arwels. Aussitôt qu'ils furent en dehors des barrières anti-transplanage de Poudlard, ils disparurent aussitôt et se retrouvèrent devant les sombres et lugubre prote de fer d'Azkaban, on les fit entrer et aussitôt conduire dans une cellule du haut niveau de sécurité de la prison des sorciers.

A la vue des Détraqueurs, Altaïr se prit la tête entre ses mains. La mort de ses parents... Celle de Cédric... De Sirius... Son passage chez Voldemort... Tout lui revenait en tête à une grande vitesse, et se répétait. L'Arwel laissa échapper un gémissement, au plus grand plaisir des Aurors. Lacerta, quant à elle, n'affichait aucune expression. Ses plus mauvais souvenirs devaient être minimes, et l'elfe avait de bonnes barrières mentales, mais Azkaban lui ferait de l'effet au cours du temps. Harry fut brutalement jeté dans sa cellule, et Lacerta, dans celle dans face. Aussitôt que les Aurors eurent disparut, il se transforma en loup, au pelage blanc, lustrer et brillant, mais ses yeux restèrent les mêmes. Les pensées désagréables quittèrent aussitôt, et une idée qui ne pouvait pas être altérée par les Détraqueurs lui vint en tête. S'échapper. Il poussa un petit gémissement, non de douleur, mais pour prévenir Lacerta de venir devant la grille de sa propre cellule, l'échange mental serait ainsi, plus facile.

Elle s'approcha, elle même transformée en un loup à la fourrure noire.

-Faut sortir d'ici! murmura Altaïr.

-Kei ? (Comment ?)

Harry passa un regard circulaire, dans sa cellule, puis le couloir, retourna enfin son attention sur Lacerta.

-Je n'en sais rien pour le moment... Mais il nous faut un plan au plus vite! Je ne tiens pas à devenir fou...

-Devenir fou ? De quoi est ce que tu parles ? murmura Lacerta, surprise.

Altaïr la regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu ne ressens pas leur effet ?

-Non!

Altaïr haleta, étonné.

-Les Détraqueurs te font revivre les pires moments de ta vie, jusqu'à te rendre fou. Si tu n'en ressens pas les effets, c'est que tu as des barrières mentales extrêmement forte, où que tu n'as aucun mauvais souvenir.

Il se coucha au sol, ses pattes antérieurs croisées l'une par dessus l'autre, puis laissa sa tête retomber sur celle-ci et ferma les yeux.

-Il faut trouver un plan... murmura-t-il, à lui-même.

Une semaine après, seul des ébauches de plan avaient été tracées par Lacerta et Altaïr. Il ne savait pas comment faire, surtout que depuis l'évasion de Sirius, et la montée de Voldemort, Azkaban était aussi protégé par des Aurors... qui eux ne se laisseraient pas prendre au piège de 2 loups. Harry dormait d'un sommeil agité, où plutôt il était perdu dans un demi-sommeil entre ses mauvais souvenirs et un cauchemar. Il avait reprit, quelques heures auparavant sa forme humaine, incapable de garder sa concentration plus longtemps, et maintenant... Il le regrettait. 

Soudain, tout s'arrêta autour de lui, il se trouvait dans un entre à demi éclairer, entouré d'une étrange brume, alors qu'il  tournait sur lui-même, trois silhouettes apparurent, le faisant sursauter et pousser un cris de surprise. Sirius, Lily et James Potter se trouvait devant lui... Altaïr cligna des yeux en voyant les formes cadavériques des trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Lorsqu'il regarda James, ses yeux prirent une teinte de colère en repensant à Alderamir. L'adolescent remarqua que tout était brumeux autour de lui, en fait, il pouvait voir son corps étendu sur le sol. Il paniqua un bref instant, mais Sirius le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

-Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

Il tenta de se dégager, mais fut stupéfait de constater que celui qui avait été son parrain et qu'il l'était toujours, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir, pouvait le toucher, donc il n'était pas un fantôme...

-Je te croyais plus dégourdi que ça, Harry!

-Altaïr! corrigea machinalement l'adolescent.

A ses mots, le visage de Lily devint plus pâle, et Sirius se tourna vers son amie, tandis que James regardait son fils, attristé.

Harry finit par se dégager de la poigne de son parrain, et regarda les trois personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, ses yeux qui étaient toujours colérique, prirent une teinte de tristesse, soudainement.

-Pourquoi... murmura-t-il, enfin. 

Lily baissa la tête, sa peau fantomatique rosissant légèrement. James passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

-Je ne pouvais plus vivre chez Alderamir... Pas après ce que j'avais vu... James a décidé de m'accueillir, et nous nous sommes finalement aimé.

-Vu? demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin... Tout là-bas est magnifique...

-J'ai des dons de voyances. Oh, je ne les ai jamais développés, mais j'avais régulièrement des flashs du futur. Et, un jour,  j'ai vu qu'Alderamir te tuerait à cause de la menace que tu représentais pour lui...

-Une menace... murmura Harry, fixant soudainement le sol, réfléchissant. 

Soudain, il se rappela le regard d'Alderamir, lorsque une semaine précédemment, on l'avait conduit à Azkaban, ce regard triste... Ce n'était pas pour lui, non... C'était pour Lacerta. 

Une vague de colère envahit l'adolescent, et le sol de la prison d'Azkaban se mit à trembler, des fissures se créant dans les murs. Les gens criaient, mais Altaïr n'y prêtait pas attention. Les trois adultes le regardait, très calme.

-Calme toi, Altaïr... Où on disparaîtra...

Il finit par prendre une grande respiration, et le tremblement de terre cessa, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Un moment de silence s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que Harry les regard enfin.

-Vous me manquez, dit-il enfin.

-On avait remarqué! murmura sèchement Sirius. On a vu tout ce qui c'est passé, et on est là pour te dire que l'on n'est pas très satisfait de toi!

-Oh, et je présumes que tu aurais fait mieux que moi! siffla le Gryffondor, redevant colérique.

-Je pense que oui! murmura Sirius.

Lily s'interposa, ses yeux verts se remplissants de colère.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Pour nous, 'pute' est une insulte terrible! Tu n'imagines même pas ce que cela représente...

-Malefoy avait mérité ce que j'ai fait... Et je ne le regrette pas Sirius! Mais toi qui a déjà été à Azkaban, tu dois un peu comprendre ce que je ressent en ce moment!

-Je ne peux pas comprendre, vu que je n'ai pas vécu les mêmes choses! se radoucit Sirius.

-Non... Toi tu as été accusé pour assassinat... Moi, pour hum... Attend j'ai besoin de temps pour compter...

Lily sourit faiblement.

-Je dois être accusé de tentative de meurtres sans circonstances atténuantes, ce à quoi on voit que les Aurors ne sont pas Arwels, de rébellion, d'avoir osé abandonner mon statut d'humain pour celui d'Arwel, de m'être réfugié chez un Mangemort.... Tu veux que je continue la liste ?

James lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

-C'est bon, on a comprit... Arrête un peu de ramener les mauvais souvenir et consacre toi à aller de l'avant, la vie et l'avenir, Altaïr ou Harry... C'est comme tu veux!

-C'est vrai que mon avant est très intéressant... Rester ici pendant deux ans, puis devoir être tué où devoir assassiner quelqu'un sans oublier entre temps tous les cauchemars... Non, mais c'est vrai, tu as raison, l'avant est très intéressant! répliqua ironiquement l'adolescent.

-Harry... Arrête un peu, tu trouveras le moyen de sortir ici bien avant... Ça ce voit, tu seras bien plus déprimé que ça, dans le cas contraire.

-C'est vrai qu'avec mes parents qui sont mort, ensuite Cédric, la mort de Sirius, mon petit séjour chez Voldemort, la trahison de Rogue et mon envois à Azakaban... ça doit pas être si dur de rabaisser mon moral encore un peu! continua Altaïr, toujours sur le même ton.

A ces mots, Sirius et James firent des bonds de comètes. Ils n'avaient pas regardé la partie où Harry et Severus étaient devenus ami, Lily les ayants volontairement éloigné. Altaïr crut que les deux hommes allaient s'étouffer.

-Tu n'es quand même pas.... devenu ami avec Servilo ?

Harry les foudroya du regard.

-Je l'étais, mais je ne crois pas qu'on peut considéré quelqu'un comme un ami, lorsqu'il nous envoie à Azkaban, pour le bien-être d'une Malefoy!

Sirius toussota, tandis que James souriait.

-Typique de Servilo, ça!

Harry le foudroya du regard. Lily s'avança vers son fils, souriante. 

-Harry, quoiqu'il se passe, ne t'allie surtout pas à Voldemort!

Altaïr la regarda, étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

Un silence mystérieux suivit la question de Harry. La jeune femme se pencha vers son fils, et l'embrassa.

-Dis-moi pourquoi, lui demanda Harry, de façon suppliante, agrippant le bras de sa mère, pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui.

-Les secrets du futur ne doivent pas être totalement dévoilés... Aie confiance en moi... murmura Lily.

Puis James s'approcha, serrant son fils adoptif dans ses bras, suivit de Sirius.

Harry serra ses bras autour du cou de son parrain, refusant le lâcher. Il avait eut le temps de connaître cet homme, et maintenant qu'il pouvait lui parler, il refusait de le laisser partir.

-Tu me manques Sniffle, murmura Harry, pour que seul Patmol puisse l'entendre.

-Tu me manques aussi, Harry...

-Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, renchérit son filleul.

-Courage... Il faut que tu tiennes... Je serais toujours là pour toi...

Patmol se détacha quelque peu de Harry, puis braqua son regard bleu, dans ceux argent de son filleul.

-Toujours Harry...

Les silhouettes indistinctes des trois personnes disparurent en fumée, et Harry réintégra son corps. Tremblant, il se recroquevilla, et sentit une larme couler sur ses joues.

-Sirius... murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents pour retenir le gémissement de solitude et d'amertume qui l'habitait.

Le sommeil gagna doucement l'adolescent, le plongeant dans des rêves troublés, ponctués de Prophéties, de malheur et autres. Tard cette nuit là, ce fut un hurlement de peur qui un bruit d'explosion qui le réveilla en sursaut, aussitôt il reprit sa forme de loup et alla se réfugier dans un coin sombre de sa cellule. Des voix retentirent, et Altaïr s'approcha prudemment de la porte de cellule. Une douleur familière se fit ressentir au niveau de sa cicatrice, et le loup mit sa patte dessus. Dans la cellule voisine, Lacerta jappait, mortifiée. Puis, n'y tenait plus, il poussa un lugubre, mais magnifique hurlement qui résonna dans toute la gigantesque prison. Les voix se rapprochaient toujours, et Altaïr fut enfin capable d'apercevoir des gens cagoulés. Aussitôt, terrifié, il recula le plus loin possible. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, cela le terrifiait. Pas après ce qui c'était passé. La douleur de sa cicatrice devenait insupportable, et Altaïr comprit que Lord Voldemort était ici. La porte de son cachot explosa. Il se mit à gronder sourdement, défiant qui compte qui était entrer dans sa cellule, et qui se cachait derrière l'épais nuage de poussière et de fumer qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses yeux bif qui arrivait à percevoir l'obscurité habituellement, n'arrivaient pas à distinguer qui se trouva face à lui... Toujours dans le couloir.

Dans la cellule voisine, il entendit les mâchoires de Lacerta claquer, et un hurlement de la part d'un Mangemort. Altaïr comprit que cela pouvait être sa chance, mais, au moment où le nuage de fumée se dissipa, la personne prit sa baguette, et lui envoya un Doloris. La résistance du loup sembla rappeler quelque chose à la personne, car ses yeux flashèrent.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter, comme on se retrouve! murmura la voix sifflante de Bellatrix.

Altaïr se mit à gronder de plus belle, son poile se hérissant et vaguant sur son échine, avisant ainsi la mangemort que si elle approchait, ce serait à ses risques et périls. Au moment où la Mangemort ne prêta pas attention au loup, celui ci bondit, mais fut arrêté en plein chemin par le contre sort qui l'obligeait à reprendre sa forme humaine. Harry tomba donc sur Bellatrix Lestrange, la faisant ainsi tomber au sol, Harry par-dessus elle. Les yeux de l'adolescent la frappèrent, ils n'étaient plus les même. Bien qu'ils étaient plus clair, les ténèbres y régnait et la mort semblait constamment laisser son reflet au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose qui donnait froid dans le dos à vrai dire... L'adolescent releva les yeux, et vit que les Mangemorts étaient en train de ligoter Lacerta, tout en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Ses yeux prirent une teinte rougeâtre, et il se releva précipitamment. Une vague se précipita vers les trois hommes. Ceux-ci furent brutalement projeter sur le mur d'en face, et quand ils relevèrent les yeux, vers leur attaquant, il furent consterné et surpris de voir le jeune Potter.

 -Pas content de me revoir, on dirait ? Ça tombe bien, moi nous plus! Et, première règle, NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS! déclara froidement le jeune Arwel.

Il se tourna vers Lacerta et claqua des doigts, en fixant la corde qui lui retenait les mains. Aussitôt, celle-ci disparut en fumée, sur le regard terrifier des mangemorts.

-Vous semblez surpris que je puisse utiliser la magie sans baguette messieurs!

-Je suis surpris! retentit une voix glaciale à l'autre bout du couloir.

Altaïr mit immédiatement une main sur sa cicatrice qui devenait vraiment très douloureuse, et la peur prit le dessus sur sa fierté, et il s'écarta vivement. Voldemort ri aux éclats.

-Surpris pour quel raison Voldemort, pour ma capacité en magie, ou pour avoir été enfermé, avant ta petite attaque, dans le plus haut niveau de sécurité de cette prison?

-Les deux, à vrai dire... murmura le Mage Noir pour lui même, mais Altaïr, disposant d'une excellente ouïe, l'entendit.

-Et bien vous n'aurez pas de réponse. Pas de moi, en tout cas.

-Oh, je ne compte te voler tes petits secrets Potter, enfin pas tout de suite.

-Et moi je ne compte pas te les dire non plus!

Un sourire vint soudainement aux lèvres de l'Arwel.

-Essaye seulement de me faire croire que tu ne veux pas savoir la Prophétie!

-J'ai dis TES petits secrets Potter, et non pas LE petit secret, auquel je suis moi-même rattaché!

-Désolé, mais au dernières nouvelles, c'est aussi mon petit secret... Que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à connaître, et, cette fois ci, la Légilimancie ne te sera plus d'aucun recours, Tom... répliqua le jeune homme, un sourire en coin.

Désormais, toute peur avait disparue de son visage. Il ne craignait plus le Mage Noir, qui, dans tous les cas, avait besoin de lui. Harry s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du Mage Noir.

-Et maintenant quels sont tes plans pour la soirée? demanda le Survivant, alors que les mangemorts de Jedusor, regardait le spectacle, de plus en plus surpris et consternés.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris, Potter ? Je t'ai connu plus dégourdi, et...

-J'avais déjà compris que tu détruisais Azkaban, je ne suis quand même pas idiot! Non, je parle de ce que tu vas faire de nous! répliqua froidement Altaïr.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne s'était pas encore posé la question, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...

-Oh... Et bien maintenant que je sais que tu es un hors-la loi, que tu es capable de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec un simple regard, que tu es un Arwel et que tu contrôles la magie sans baguette... Et bien j'ai plein de prodigieux plan pour toi... Un bel avenir à vrai dire.

-Ne rêve pas trop Tommy, je ne serais jamais un mangemort...

-Je ne pensais pas tout à fait à ce poste... Je visais légèrement plus haut... Mon bras droit, par exemple...

Tous les Mangemorts regardèrent Altaïr, désespérés. Mais celui-ci se contenta de croiser les bras.

-Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis Charlemagne! Attends, laisse moi deviner... En échange... Je dois te donner... la Prophétie, par exemple ? 

-Non... la Prophétie, je n'en ai plus rien à faire si tu es dans mon camp... Je veux seulement ta loyauté!

-Ma loyauté... Parce que tu crois un instant que j'ai confiance en toi, imbécile ? Attends que je me rappelle le nombre de fois où tu as voulu me tuer... Lorsque j'avais un an, puis 11, 12, 14, 15 et maintenant 16... 

-Bon, bon, bon tu as fini mélodrame? Tu es libre d'accepter, mais ta décision reposera aussi sur le sort qui t'attend...

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres dériva vers Lacerta, qui était assise par terre, adossé à un mur.

-Et au sort de cette charmante jeune fille...

-Oses seulement lui toucher... siffla Harry, prenant un regard menaçant où une lueur maléfique sembla passer, au plus grand bonheur de Voldemort.

-Oh... Mais on dirait que tu tiens à elle... En...

Un bruit sonore retentit, et le Mage Noir se retrouva soudainement projeté cinq mètres plus loin. Les yeux de l'Arwels étincelaient de colère, désormais.

-J'ai dit de ne pas la toucher! Est ce que tu es incapable de comprendre les ordres simples ? Tu préférais peut-être que je le répète en elfique, ou en quelconque autres langues de ton choix, si tu es incapable de comprendre l'anglais! finit Harry.

Le Mage Noir se contenta de fusiller son ennemi du regard, à la plus grande stupéfaction des Mangemorts. Jamais leur Maître n'était resté sans rien faire après quelque chose comme ça. Altaïr se rapprocha de Lacerta, qui sanglotait de peur. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Sans un mot pourtant, il retourna à nouveau vers Voldemort.

-Maintenant décide-toi vite de ce que tu vas faire de moi, parce que la voie est libre et je ne compte pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit infernal...

Le Mage Noir fit un geste de la main, et un barrage humain de Mangemorts se forma devant toutes les issues. Altaïr regarda Lacerta, qui avait retrouvée sa détermination.

-Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair....

Doucement, il se détacha de son amie, puis se retourna vers Voldemort, qui se trouve de l'autre côté du mur de mangemort. 

-Je te suis, mais à une SEULE condition, je veux être libre de mes mouvements!

-Ce n'est pas un problème... Mais sache que mes cachots sont ravis de te revoir, Harry!

Le jeune elfe retint comme il pu un haut le coeur, et fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Lacerta. Il se laissa emporter par les Mangemorts, tout en se maudissant d'avoir tant provoqué le Mage Noir.

-Il va me le faire payer au centuple... Maintenant, c'est clair, je ne reverrais plus jamais la lumière du jour... murmura l'adolescent pour lui même.

Près d'une heure plus tard, une porte d'acier se refermait brutalement dans le dos du Survivant, qui étrangement n'avait pas encore été brutalisé. Lacerta en profitant pour se laisser glisser contre le mur de pierre, et de s'asseoir, tandis que Altaïr se mettait à faire les cent pas dans la cellule.

La jeune elfe regarda son ami.

-Oijaea hurya gmewisi ? (Qu'est ce que tu as ?)

Altaïr fit encore quelques pas avant de répondre.

-J'ai été idiot, je n'aurais pas du le provoquer! s'exclama t'il avec colère.

Il soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis déjà venu ici... Ça m'a quasiment tué...

Il s'arrêta un moment, puis eut un sourire amer.

-Non, je récapitule... Ça m'a tuer! fit-il, cynique et lasse.

Il se laissa aller lui aussi contre le mur de pierre, ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa son menton sur celles-ci.

Lacerta posa une main sur le front de son ami.

-Je suis là, maintenant! Je t'aiderais, tu verras!

L'Arwel soupira.

-Rien ne pourra apaiser et soigner ce qui m'a déjà ronger et détruit de l'intérieur Lacerta... Rien! Cette douleur me suivra toute ma bien, qu'elle ne soit pas physique, le mental est toujours plus douloureux que quelque chose de visible...

Lacerta hocha silencieusement la tête.

-C'est pour ça que tu as souvent des cauchemars?

-En partie... Mais c'est aussi parce que je suis relié mentalement à Voldemort, et donc, quelques fois je suis dans son esprit, comme il peut être dans le mien!

Lacerta grimaça, et regarda Harry avec un sourire douloureux. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'histoire de son ami pour ne pas avoir besoin de détails sur ce chapitre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et Voldemort entra, suivit de Bellatrix et de... Lucius Malefoy. 

Altaïr grimaça en priant pour que Malefoy n'ait pas eu vent de l'histoire avec son fils... sans quoi il était mort.

-On apprécie le logement, Potter?

-Oh... Il faudra que tu remercies le parrain de ton fils, grâce à lui, on m'a transféré d'hôtel... répliqua Harry, pour répondre à la raillerie de Malefoy.

Celui ci haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu parles de ce traître ?

-Traître est le mot juste, en effet!

Les trois personnes des ténèbres regardèrent Harry d'un air surpris, mais, dans un sursaut d'intelligence, ne dirent rien. Voldemort soupira.

-Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. La Prophétie ?

-Je préfère épargner ma salive... répliqua ironiquement l'adolescent.

Voldemort le regarda avec un regard froid.

-Garde tes petits regards pour toi Tom, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heur, cette putain de Prophétie tu n'en sauras rien... Et à moins que tu es une offre plus alléchante à me proposé, tu ferais mieux de me laisser dans ce trou moisis, et de me laisser mourir de faim, ça t'épargneras le fait de gaspiller ta magie à me lancer des Doloris.

-A vrai dire mon autre proposition est que tu deviennes mon bras droit.....

-Autant me laisser mourir-là.

-Réfléchis un peu Harry, tu pourrais avoir droit à de luxueux appartement, pleins de faveur et...

Il regarda Lacerta.

-Ton amie pourrais avoir elle aussi sa liberté...

Le regard de Altaïr se posa sur le Mage Noir, alors qu'il allait répondre de façon mordante et cinglante, il reconsidéra soudainement la question.

La sécurité de Lacerta comptait beaucoup pour lui. Finalement, cela avait peut être des avantages...

-Faut que je réfléchisse!

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait, à la réponse du jeune homme.  
-Je reviendrai à l'aube... dit-il, d'ici là, pense-y bien!

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant Harry à ses songes, qui pesait déjà le pour et le contre de devenir le bras droit du Seigneur Ténébreux.

Altaïr ramena ses jambes sous son menton, ses yeux fixant le mur en face de lui. Lacerta toucha doucement le bras de son ami, qui se retourna.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter à cause de moi... murmura-t-elle doucement.

Harry lui fit un demi-sourire, puis secoua la tête.

-J'ai été trop trahit jusqu'à maintenant... Si j'acceptais, cela me montrerait une autre parcelle de la vie... Et peut-être en bien! répondit-il.

Le regard de la jeune fille devint plus noir.

-Et tu vas abandonner le sacrifice que ta mère a fait pour toi ? Tes parents sont morts pour toi, je te rappelle! Tu me dégoûtes de faire ça!

Et elle s'écarta vivement, une lueur de dépit dans le regard.

Harry se leva à son tour.

-Non mais tu crois que j'ai voulu qu'ils se fassent tuer pour moi? Cette nuit là, j'aurais voulu et j'aurais DÛ mourir! Je te dégoûte peut-être, mais c'est MA vie et Voldemort est la DERNIÈRE personne vers qui je peux me tourner! 

-Je préférerais encore me tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que de te voir faire ça! murmura la jeune Arwel.

Altaïr pâlit. En effet, les Arwels pouvaient facilement retourner leur magie contre eux, et mourir en quelques secondes.

-Et bien... commença-t-il, ce sera sûrement ce que tu feras car... Ma décision est prise, et toi tu seras libre d'aller où le vent voudra t'emmener!

Harry se tu un instant, puis reprit.

-Je n'étais qu'un passage dans ta vie Lacerta, qu'une lueur parmi la lumière, je n'ai pas ma place avec toi, nous sommes trop différents...

Un silence vint alourdir l'atmosphère.

-Nos chemins se sont croisés, et ils se séparent maintenant, pour aller dans deux directions différentes!

-Non! Je ne veux pas ! s'écria la jeune elfe, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle commençait à se rendre compte à quel point elle tenait à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner de lui, le laisser s'enfoncer seul dans les ténèbres... Lacerta se redressa, et ses yeux prirent une teinte catégorique.

-D'accord. Tu réponds oui à Voldemort, mais tu réponds oui pour deux.

Harry la regarda perplexe, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête,  et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est d'accord, accorda-t-il enfin.

-Non! Je ne veux pas ! s'écria la jeune elfe, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle commençait à se rendre compte à quel point elle tenait à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner de lui, le laisser s'enfoncer seul dans les ténèbres... Lacerta se redressa, et ses yeux prirent une teinte catégorique.

-D'accord. Tu réponds oui à Voldemort, mais tu réponds oui pour deux.                                               

-Je trahit la confiance que ma mère voulait que je lui accorde... murmura-t-il, mais il oublia vide ces idées et se rassied par terre, dans la poussière.

Lacerta se rapprocha de lui, et se blottit dans ses bras. Tête contre tête, les deux adolescents sombrèrent tranquillement dans le sommeil réparateur, qui guérissait toujours les blessures du coeur. Soudain, la porte se rouvrit sur Voldemort qui fut mi-amusé, mi-étonné de trouver les deux adolescents dans cette position.

-Potter! s'écria-t-il, alors ta réponse?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et fixa le Mage Noir, avec un sourire moqueur et quelque peu sarcastique.

-Notre réponse... est positive. Lacerta s'engage aussi. Et ce n'est pas facultatif, c'est obligatoire! 

Voldemort esquissa un sourire, puis fit signe à ses deux Mangemorts.

-Sortez les de là, et amenez les dans une des suites.

Alors qu'un mangemort allait empoigné Harry, celui-ci le repoussa et se releva en s'épousseta de manière exagéré.

-C'est bon, je suis un grand garçon je peux marcher seul!

L'adolescent ne vit pas le sourire ironique qui naquit sur les lèvres de Voldemort. Décidément, ce garçon était un très bon choix... Les deux elfes furent escortés jusqu'à leur suite, et ils furent stupéfaits de la splendeur du lieu.

-Le grand luxe dis dont, où tu trouves l'argent pour payer pareil logement à tes mangemort? s'écria Harry, balayant la pièce du regard d'un regard envieux et appréciateur.

-A vrai dire, ceux la sont uniquement réservés aux Mangemorts importants... Et l'argent, on le trouve chez les Sangs de Bourbes et les Moldus...

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné? répliqua Harry, sur un ton remplit de sarcasme et d'ironie.

Les yeux de Voldemort devinrent soudain menaçants.

-Je te suggérerais de prendre un autre ton avec moi! Lorsque tu seras à mon service, je ne tolérerais pas longtemps ce genre d'affronts!

-J'en profite pour le moment, puisque je ne le suis pas, encore...

-Ça ne devrait pas tarder, alors, tâche de prendre tes habitudes! C'est vrai que ça a du mal à rentrer chez toi...

Les yeux de l'adolescent flashèrent, mais Lacerta le retint d'une main apaisante.

-C'est bon... J'apprend plutôt vite, pas besoin d'un dessin, ou encore... d'un Doloris par exemple... Ça ira merci!

-Il y a des jours, je pense que cela te ferait du bien... répliqua sarcastiquement le Mage Noir.

-Il y a des jours, ou certains flash de mon séjour ici me revient subitement, répondit Harry, du tac au tac.

-Cela a dû te faire un peu de bien.... D'ailleurs, je vois que tu n'as plus de traces...

-Demande à Lacerta comment c'était avant qu'elle n'utilise la Mage Elfique! cracha haineusement l'adolescent.

Voldemort dévia son regard sur la jeune fille.

-C'était si affreux que ça? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Lacerta du se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur le Mage Noir. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Oui! C'était... monstrueux! répliqua t'elle sèchement pour s'empêcher de crier.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, pour la retenir à son tour.

-Mais comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai plus de trace... Et je ne compte pas en ravoir un jour...

-Ça dépendra de ton comportement! répliqua froidement Voldemort.

-Mon comportement n'a rien de reprochable, seulement un réflexe auto-défensif...

Harry le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien.

-Qu'il te faudra supprimer! rajouta agressivement le Mage Noir.

-Le comportement de toute une vie de s'efface pas du jour au lendemain!

-Et bien tu as intérêt à ce que ça s'efface vite... murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en sortant. Réunion à 7 heures!

Une fois tous les hommes sortis, les deux adolescents s'étreignirent mutuellement.

-Je sens que je vais regretter de t'avoir fait rester, s'écria Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

Lacerta eut un bref sourire, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la salle de bains marbrée.

-Premiers à la douche! S'écria-t-elle en riant, et en se précipitant vers ladite salle de bain.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, mais ne se dirigea pas vers la douche, mais plutôt vers le centre de l'immense chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Lui et Lacerta ne partageais pas les mêmes appartement, excepté la salle de bain, chacun avait sa propre chambre, qui par contre était adjacente à celle de l'autre. 

-Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, dit-il à haute voix, pour lui-même.

Harry sourit en entendant Lacerta chanter sous la douche une vieille histoire elfique, qui racontait la venue de Nimrodel dans le monde des humains, qui formèrent les Arwels. Harry s'assit sur la couverture satinée, ses yeux rivés vers le portrait de Voldemort. Il avait l'air nettement moins effrayant, sur le dessin. Le jeune homme soupira, et s'allongea complètement sur le lit, ses yeux se fermants.

Voldemort était décidément un être étrange... Harry se demandait comment il avait pu être dans sa jeunesse, avant ce fameux souvenir de sa deuxième année, avant qu'il ait ses seize ans tout compte fait... Altaïr se rendit compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas si différent de lui... Tous deux étaient orphelin, ils avaient été élevés par des moldus, tous deux appartenaient à d'ancien peuple magique, et tous deux avaient plongé dans l'art de la magie arcanique et dans le côté sombre... C'était étrange, surtout si on comptait la coïncidence à laquelle Rogue avait faite, en parlant de la couleur qu'avaient pris les yeux du Gryffondor après l'été...

Harry repensa soudainement à la Prophétie. Elle ne parlait d'aucune alliance. Que se passait il.... si jamais il y avait une alliance entre les deux combattants ? Est ce que cela amènerait le chaos dans le monde, où sa destruction ? L'elfe chassa ses pensées désagréables, lorsque Lacerta réapparut, propre et souriante. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire, et resta muette de stupéfaction devant les robes.

-C'est étrange comme cet endroit peut paraître étrange... mais tellement semblable, comme si j'y avais toujours vécu... murmura Harry, en fixant le plafond.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lacerta, se retournant.

-Je ne sais pas... Cet endroit me plaît, j'y découvre bien des choses, mais on dirait que... J'y suis habitué depuis que je suis tout petit, comme si j'avais été élever ici et que chaque recoin, chaque lieux de ce château, je le connaissais déjà par coeur!

Lacerta s'assit un instant, surprise.

-Tu es sur que tu n'y es jamais venu avant ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non... murmura l'adolescent d'un ton catégorique.

Lacerta réfléchit, et la compréhension se lut sur son visage. Harry sembla le regarda, même si il ne la regardait pas.

-Tu en penses quoi?

-Ta mère n'était pas une voyante ? demanda t'elle de plus en plus doucement.

-Oui... Elle avait des dons de voyance... mais sans plus! Elle ne l'a jamais développé ce don... alors!

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'a pas développé que tu n'en as pas hérité. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé la sensation de déjà savoir ce qui allait se passer ?

-Et bien...

Il se mit à réfléchir.

-Quelque fois, lors d'un danger, j'ai l'étrange réflexe de toujours savoir où je dois sauter pour éviter, ou encore au Quidditch... des trucs du genre!

Elle hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-Harry, je pense que tu disposes d'un fort don de voyance, qu'il va falloir que tu développes. Je sais que Lily ne l'a pas fait, mais ce serait une bonne chose pour toi... sans quoi tu seras incapable de refuser certaines visions qui s'imposeraient à toi...

-Comme les rêves prémonitoires, murmura tout bas Altaïr, se rappelant de sa vision de l'année dernière, le couloir du département des mystères...

-C'est exactement ça... murmura Lacerta. Tu as visiblement un don assez fort, car la voyance ne signifie pas uniquement voir le futur, mais aussi le présent et le passé... Ce qui t'arrive régulièrement, je crois

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et étrangement un sourire un peu mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

-J'en connais un qui va apprécier...

Lacerta hocha la tête, comprenant de qui elle voulait parler.

-Une raison de plus de te choisir comme bras droit...

Soudain, Harry se leva quelque peu, saisit la jeune elfe par la taille, l'attira contre lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit, avec un sourire moqueur. Il l'embrassa doucement, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, murmura-t-il, à son oreille.

-Et moi sans toi... répondit elle en souriant.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on brave l'interdit toi et moi?

-Et alors ? murmura agressivement la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que ce;la peut faire au monde ? Notre père ne nous as pas arrêté à temps, c'est entièrement de sa faute de ce point de vue là!

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait!

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes!

-Et bien tant pis!

-Arrête, c'est trop bête, on ne va quand même pas se disputer pour ça... murmura Lacerta, se mordant la lèvre.

Pour seule réponse, Harry l'embrassa à nouveau.

Avec un sourire, Lacerta se dégagea, et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

-Oh je meurs, on m'abandonne! rigola Harry.

-Mais non, tu ne meurs pas! Je ne vais pas te manquer que ça! répliqua Lacerta

Harry sourit, puis se leva, dans l'idée d'aller prendre une douche avant de se rendre à sept dans la salle de Réunion.

Il laissa l'eau coulée sur son visage. Il adorait ça, car cela le détendait... Il frissonna en pensant à l'apposition de la Marque des Ténèbres... Qu'est ce que cela allait être ? Près d'une demi-heure s'écoula, et Harry était toujours sous la douche, à réfléchir à ce qui allait suivre dans près de trois heures. 

Lacerta fit soudainement irruption dans la Salle de Bain, complètement paniquée. Par chance le rideau de la touche était givré jusqu'au cou, et Harry tourna calmement la tête vers les, ses cheveux lui tombant quelque peu devant les yeux, dégoulinant d'eau. 

-Quel type de problème ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, tout en posant cette question.

-Il y a que tu n'as pas regardé la pendule, imbécile, et qu'on a réunion dans 5 minutes!

Harry stoppa violemment la douche, les yeux écarquillés. Lacerta lui tendit des robes de sorciers qu'il enfila rapidement, manquant de s'écraser dans la douche. Il écarta vivement le rideau, et empoigna aussitôt un peigne, non pour essayer de se coiffer, mais d'enlever un maximum d'eau qui dégoûtait toujours de ses cheveux, mais aussi pour essayer de démêler le tout.

Lacerta sourit, et lança un sort de séchage.

-Tant pis pour tes cheveux! Viens!

Les deux adolescent dévalèrent les escaliers, Altaïr guidant grâce `å son instinct. Ils arrivèrent à la Réunion à 7h00 tapantes sous le regard assez amusé de Voldemort. Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent profondément.

-Relevez-vous, pris le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire, accompagné d'un geste de la main.

Les deux jeunes gens le firent aussitôt et un silence s'installa dans la salle. Voldemort les fixa pendant un instant, d'un regard assez scrutateur, les regardant sous tous les angles qu'il pouvait, certainement pour les "attitudes" à devenir mangemort.

-Alors... commença-t-il.

Harry allait dire quelque chose, mais Lacerta lui mit rapidement sa main sur sa bouche, sachant d'avance que ce serait une remarque sarcastique.

-Je propose à Altaïr le poste de Bras Droit, mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a à m'offrir en échange.

Lacerta ôta sa main. 

-Je suis un Arwel, maîtrisant leur magie et leurs combats, mais je crois que tu l'avais déjà remarqué, et j'ai aussi le don de voyance.

-C'est plutôt intéressant, mais j'ai cru avoir vaguement entendu parler que tu pouvais utiliser la Magie sans Baguette.

Harry eut un sourire à peine perceptible. Voldemort jouait à un jeu, pour que toute l'assembler sache de quoi Altaïr était capable, alors il allait embarquer dans le manège.

-C'est exacte! répondit-t-il, si il vous plaît d'avoir une démonstration, vous n'avez qu'à demander ce sera à votre guise.

Un sourire de mauvais augure se forma sur le visage de Voldemort. Il fit signe à deux Mangemorts.

-Amenez le 423!

Les deux Mangemorts s'exécutèrent, sortant de la salle. Voldemort se tourna vers son futur disciple.

-Je vais te demander de pratiquer le Doloris sur le prisonnier...

Une lueur de panique ce fit voir dans les yeux de l'Arwel... Cela n'allait pas être aussi simple. Il prit une grande inspiration, et regarda le prisonnier arriver. Il était traîné par les deux autres Mangemorts, et Altaïr reconnut immédiatement son visage. Il se tourna vers Voldemort, sa rancoeur disparue.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, déclara-t+il, les yeux étincelants de rage.

-C'est cela... Où tu mourras pour savoir tout ce que tu as déjà appris, à partir d'ici tu ne peux plus renoncer!

-Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre... 

Le regard de Harry dévia sur Queudver qui se trouvait au premier rang des mangemort.

-Non, celui ci est un fidèle Mangemort! Je veux que tu fasses sur Severus Rogue!

Severus blêmit en reconnaissant celui qui devait le torturer. Cela allait probablement mal se passer.

-Je m'en moque, je ne le ferais pas! déclara agressivement l'Arwel. Severus m'a sauvé la vie, et tu peux toujours essayé de me tuer, tu sais parfaitement que tu n'y arriveras pas!

-Potter se t'avertie... Je ne me répèterai pas, tu fais ton sortilège, ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu sais parfaitement que je suis en état de combattre, et que jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS je ne ferais du mal à Severus! répliqua l'adolescent, maintenant fou de rage.

Le regard de Voldemort devient sur Lacerta et un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du Seigneur Ténébreux.

-Oh, mais je ne pensais pas à toi mon cher... répliqua-t-il, d'une voix calme et froide.

Les yeux des deux adolescents étincelèrent.

-Lacerta sait aussi bien se battre que moi... Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles combattre deux Arwels surentraînés, et maîtrisant différents types de magies ? A moins que tu ne sois suicidaire, ce dont je ne doute pas... répliqua calmement Altaïr.

-Il vaut mieux éviter d'associer l'eau et la terre, murmura Lacerta...

-Bon et bien dans ce cas... continua Voldemort, abandonnant la partie. Une petite démonstration de Magie Arwel, c'est bon?

Les yeux des deux adolescents étincelèrent.

-Lacerta sait aussi bien se battre que moi... Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles combattre deux Arwels surentraînés, et maîtrisant différents types de magies ? A moins que tu ne sois suicidaire, ce dont je ne doute pas... répliqua calmement Altaïr.

-Il vaut mieux éviter d'associer l'eau et la terre, murmura Lacerta...

-Hum... bon... d'accord! répondit Jedusor, perdant un peu son calme, ces deux même était vraiment trop exigeant.

Harry sourit et tourna dos pour aller se placer dans le milieu de la pièce, passant au passage devant Rogue. Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, un cercle, d'un diamètre de un mètre d'espèce apparut autour de lui, brillant d'une lumière blanche. Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage à gronder, le ciel déchirer par d'immense éclair. La pièce s'obscurcit, les lumières vacillèrent et un grondement sonore se fit entendre dans l'immense pièce, résonnant en échos. D'immenses colonnes d'eau se formèrent, depuis le plafond, venant se poser au sol, créant des cyclones aquatiques, et un immense vent, à voir même un ouragan se leva. Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Harry ouvre les yeux et tout disparaisse peu à peu, la pièce redevenant normal.

Avant que Voldemort ait le temps de dire un mot, Harry referma les yeux, et d'immenses colonnes de feu se dressèrent dans la pièce, illuminant tous ses recoins. Des colonnes de laves sortirent de terre, éclairant le ciel encore nuageux, et des boules de feu commencèrent à jaillir de tous les côtés. L'adolescent ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et tout s'arrêta.

-Besoin d'autres choses ?

En voyant la tête des Mangemorts, Altaïr éclata de rire. Ils étaient bouche bée devant une telle puissance...

Voldemort ne dit rien, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son trône.

-Oui en effet, je serai curieux de voir un petit duel entre toi et Lacerta...

Lacerta fit apparaître deux longs et fins bâtons. Elle en lança un à Altaïr, qui se mit en position de combat. Ces bâtons servaient au combat au corps à corps, fréquemment utilisé entre les sortilèges.

-Honneur aux dames... murmura l'adolescent.

Lacerta acquiesça, et, aussitôt, un trou commença à se former sous les pieds de l'adolescent, qui évita de tomber en faisant un salto arrière. Il répliqua en envoyant une grosse vague d'eau sur Lacerta, qui se fit emporter par l'eau, mais qui réagit avant d'attendre le mur en se roulant en boule sur le côté. 

Elle s'élança à nouveau dans un coup de pied sauter que Harry évita agilement en se baissant, puis en lui faisant un croche pied, qui la fit tomber à la renverse. Il eut un sourire moqueur, et pour éviter toute éventualité d'attaque, il fit aussitôt un bond par en arrière.

Agacée, Lacerta brandit son bâton, et le combat continua sous des figures complexes de perches qui s'entrechoquaient, jusqu'au moment où Lacerta se retrouva par terre, immobilisée.

-Je crois que tu as perdue, ma chérie...

-J'en ai bien peur... pour une fois, répliqua celle-ci, boudeuse.

Harry fit disparaître son bâton, puis lui tandis une main, qu'elle accepta. Au dernier moment, elle le tira par en arrière, puis fit une culbute arrière, basculant sur le ventre de Harry qui se retrouva coucher sur le dos, au sol. Seulement, Lacerta ne prévu pas le coup suivant, et en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva  coucher sur le ventre, Harry par-dessus elle, l'empêchant de bouger, étrangement, et cela frappa tout le monde, personne ne comprit comme cela s'était passé.

-On ne joue pas à ça avec moi! répondit Harry.

Elle le regarda boudeusement, mais ses yeux étincelaient. Altaïr se releva, et, cette fois ci, ne lui tendit pas la main. Derrière eux, Voldemort était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas pensé que les deux elfes soient aussi forts... Il avait vraiment de quoi les craindre, désormais... Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux étincelants.

-Alors, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

-Tu es accepté au poste de Bras Droit, et Lacerta... Chef des Commandos... déclara-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. 

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, ne parvenant pas à effacer son petit sourire moqueur, qui flottait sur ses lèvres, cependant.

-C'est un honneur, murmura-t-il, réalisant à peine que c'était lui qui venait de dire cela.

Lacerta le regarda un instant, puis explosa de rire. C'était réellement comique de voir Harry dire cela à son ennemi de toujours, surtout qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte lui même. Voldemort lui même eut un sourire, ce qui surprit beaucoup de monde. La jeune elfe s'inclina elle aussi devant sa nomination. Même si aucun des deux n'avaient jamais vécus chez les Mangemorts, ils étaient sûrs que ses deux postes devaient être les deux plus hautes distinctions que l'on pouvait donner aux Mangemorts.

-Maintenant la marque! s'écria Voldemort, d'un air enjoué qui fit refouler un fou rire à Altaïr. Queudver, reprit Voldemort, apporte moi le poignard sacré!

Aucune émotion ne traversa les visages des deux elfes. Ils avaient l'air très serein, et Severus admirait cela. Car il savait que la Marque faisait très mal lorsqu'elle était appliquée... Beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient par ailleurs éliminés à cette épreuve, selon leur tolérance à la douleur. Ce fut Harry qui fut appelé le premier et il s'avança et vint se placer devant Voldemort, relevant sa manche droite pour présenter son avant-bras. Voldemort leva le poignard, et le fit rentrer dans la chair de l'adolescent, traçant un motif bien connu de l'Arwel. Le visage d'Altaïr ne montrait aucune expression de douleur, même si ses yeux témoignaient de sa souffrance. Il ne broncha pas la moindre seconde, et soutint sans aucun problème le regard du Seigneur Ténébreux. Quand ce fut fini, le Mage Noir encercla le bras de son Bras Droit d'un bandage, pour éviter que la Marque ne s'infecte. Puis il appela Lacerta.

Au contraire de Harry, la jeune fille serra les dents au moment où la lame s'enfonça dans son bras, et tout le monde pu voir sa mâchoire se crisper, sous le coup de la douleur.

Mais elle se recomposa rapidement un visage inexpressif, et elle montra le même courage que son ami, ce qui impressionna les Mangemorts.

Lorsque Voldemort eut fini, il eut un sourire moqueur et alla se rasseoir dans son trône.

-Et bien mes chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous venez d'être consacrer mangemort!

Les deux elfes s'inclinèrent, tandis que Severus baissait la tête, mais pour une autre raison. Il n'avait pas pu les protéger.

-Vous pouvez maintenant disposer!

Harry fit un hochement de tête et tourna les talons, tandis que Lacerta aidait Rogue à se relever, et l'emmenait avec elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci d'avoir lu notre chapitre ;)

Je répondrais à toute les review demain, dans un chapter spécial... Que je vais laisser jusqu'au chapitre 5... C'est soit ça, ou bien vous allez seulement avoir ce chapitre dans environs 2 jours... Alors je crois que je connais déjà la réponse ;) 

Aller, maintenant, soyez gentils!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Laika__&Mymy!!!_


	5. La Falaise, l'Océan et le Sang

**Disclamer**** : **Tout ce qui est à Rowling est à Rowling, et tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans ses livres, nous appartient. Nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette fic, seulement un amusement fou à l'écrire! 

_Laika__&Mymy!_

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

_Chapitre5 : La falaise, l'océan et la sang_

La lourde porte se referma sur les trois Mangemorts. Altaïr et Lacerta aidèrent Severus à s'asseoir. Il était visiblement en mauvais état : il avait des blessures internes et externes, ainsi que plusieurs côtes cassées.

-Nema tiaoe hamglara! (Il ne passera pas la nuit si on ne fait rien!) murmurèrent en même temps les deux adolescents.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'une gigantesque armoire vitrée et en sortit quelques flacons, des pansements et autres trucs. Pendant ce temps, Lacerta aidait Severus à s'allonger. Toute colère envers lui était effacée de l'esprit des deux adolescents.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? demanda Altaïr, très calme.

-Environ trois semaines... murmura Rogue, crachant du sang.

-Comment? se contenta de continuer Harry, dévissant prudemment un flacon où ne mixture de couleur vert criard brillait étrangement.

-Je voulais juste éviter que tu ne le suives! cracha Rogue.

-Oh, et je présumes que tu t'attendais à ce que je t'écoute? demanda Harry, sa voix remplit de sarcasme et de froideur tout à coup.

-Altaïr! murmura Lacerta sur un ton de reproche.

Le jeune elfe soupira, et mit une main sur le front de son ami.

-Calme-toi, Severus, on n'en reparlera après. Pour le moment, nous allons te soigner, ça risque de faire mal.

-Je peux facilement le faire, que je sache, tu n'as pas eu ton diplôme scolaire de sorcellerie, et tu n'ai pas médicomage...

Le regard froid et noir de Harry le fit légèrement tressaillir, lui rappelant que c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute que Harry était maintenant ici, et non à Poudlard!

-Si tu veux vraiment que je ne t'en veuille plus et rester en vie, je te suggère de la fermer!

Severus ne rajouta rien, et se laissa faire. Il était bien obligé d'avouer que Altaïr et Lacerta se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Une demi-heure plus tard, toutes ses blessures étaient nettoyés et pansées. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrer, dit machinalement Harry, sans même lever les yeux du parchemins sur lequel il était penché.

Les yeux de l'adolescent devinrent noirs lorsqu'il vit qui venait d'entrer. Bellatrix, Lucius, et Drago. Ils regardèrent la pièce, puis Severus qui était allongé sur un des lits. 

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? demanda sèchement l'Arwel.

Drago déglutit difficilement derrière son père.

-Nous venions seulement nous assurer pour le maître que tout était parfait ici.

-Lorsque j'aurai besoin de quelque chose, vous le saurez bien assez vite... répliqua glacialement Harry.

-Besoin d'autre chose ? demanda d'une voix dangereuse Lacerta, qui c'était mise derrière Harry.

Lucius regarda Severus, il brûlait visiblement d'envie de lui envoyer un Doloris. Altaïr et Lacerta suivirent le regard du Mangemort.

-Severus est sous ma responsabilité. Si jamais l'un de vous lui lance n'importe quel sortilège, il le payera cher. Très cher... déclara froidement Harry.

-Nous allons informer le maître... que, tout est parfait, pour vous... Potter!

Les trois Mangemorts sortirent rapidement de la pièce sous les regards noirs des deux elfes. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Harry s'assit sur une chaise, regardant Severus.

-Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ?

Severus le regarda, étonné.

-Est-ce que tu revois tout ce qui se passe dans tes rêves ?

L'ancien Mangemorts hocha la tête, et Harry partit dans une salle annexe. Lacerta vint s'asseoir à la droite de Rogue, sachant visiblement que Harry ne reviendrait pas avant une bonne heure.

-Alors, si tu me disais comment tu es arrivé ici?

-Comment je suis arrivé, d'après toi ? Si tu as une autre méthode que en transplanant, alors dis le moi! cracha Severus, les yeux étincelants.

Lacerta mit une main sur son front, et le regarda.

-Calmes-toi Severus, personne ne t'avait demandé de venir ici... C'est toi qui en a décidé seul, ne rejettes pas la cause sur les autres!

Severus regarda ailleurs. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses.

-Pourquoi avez vous accepté ?

-Pourquoi n'aurions nous pas accepté?

Severus se redressa à demi, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Tu es folle où quoi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Que de le satisfaire ? Vous jouez avec le feu, tous les deux! Deux idiots, voilà ce que vous êtes.

-Tu as parfaitement raison, Severus nous sommes deux idiots, répliqua une autre voix.

Harry venait d'apparaître dans la pièce.

-Mais toi tu es un imbécile, qui je ne sais trop comment a réussis à avoir ma clémence, et compte-toi chanceux que j'ai les faveurs de Voldemort, car dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais absolument rien fait pour te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es plongée jusqu'au cou! 

Severus ne rajouta rien. Pour la première fois, le Mangemort ressentait de la peine. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Harry, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

-Pardonne moi...

Harry plissa les yeux, sous le coup de la colère.

-Te pardonner d'avoir briser le dernier espoir que j'avais encore? De m'avoir anéantis, envoyer dans le pire endroit de la planète, c'est ce que tu veux? Alors il faudrait commencer par me montrer comment je pourrais oublier toute cette haine que j'ai en moi... C'est impossible désolé et tu devrais vivre toute ta vie avec cette culpabilité qui te rongera... Tu sauras ce que je ressens, avec la mort de Sirius... Quelque chose qui te tue à petit feu, la pire des punitions Severus, la pire...

-CA SUFFIT! Harry, dans l'autre pièce, TOUT DE SUITE! s'écria Lacerta, se relevant. Et vous, si vous dîtes un mot, je vous envoie dans votre cellule! Dit-elle en pointant Severus.

Elle attrapa Harry, et, d'une poigne ferme l'entraîna à côté. Elle ferma la porte, et lui mit une gifle.

-NARAINEME KADALAS ? ABERAT KAINEMA! (Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Il est malade!)

Les yeux de Harry montrèrent sa colère. Il fit un mouvement vers la porte, mais, d'un regard, Lacerta la verrouilla, et elle seule pourrait enlever ce sort. Harry se retourna vers elle.

-RAIRE TAKALES HEIME BEORAS EAT ADINI ? (Il t'a envoyé dans le pire des endroits de la planète et tu lui pardonnes?)

-Oui... souffla Lacerta.

-MEÖLES A+KAS ELWE! (Et bien pas moi)

Un silence tomba dans la pièce.

-Yüramir jéaril mewrassel! (Peut-être que nous sommes différent, un peu trop, après tout!)

Lacerta toisa son ami, le regard sévère.

-Le pardon fait parti d'une des choses que tu dois apprendre. Dans notre communauté, c'est essentiel! Tu es simplement blessé parce que c'est Severus qui a donné la sentence. Mais tu sais qu'elle aurait été pareille, voire pire, de n'importe qui d'autre! On aurait pu être condamné au Baiser!

-Je ne fais plus partie de la Communauté dont tu parles, et je ne veux plus l'être. Je suis peut-être de ce sang, un Arwel certes, mais un Arwel exilé et je souhaite rester à l'être! Je n'y retournerai pas, tu peux en être sûr... Jamais!

Les yeux de Lacerta s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-Un Arwel exilé est un traître... murmura-t-elle.

-J'en suis un... Puisque je me suis vendu à Voldemort...

Il baissa un instant les yeux, puis les releva.

-Tout comme toi... ajouta-t-il

-Non...

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, horrifié parce que disons celui qu'elle aimait.

-Je ne suis pas un traître! Si j'ai fait ça... C'était pour toi! 

Harry la regarda durement.

-Je n'ai demandé à personne ne me suivre dans cette histoire, je n'ai forcé de personne! Si c'était contre ton gré, tes espérances et tes rêves, il ne fallait pas accepter de me suivre!

-Je ne rêve de rien... Père ne me laissera jamais le commandement, il préférerait me tuer plutôt que de laisser le pouvoir. Il ne m'a jamais aimé... murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et moi ma mère est partie parce que je représentais un réel danger pour cet... homme! Un jour ou l'autre, il m'aurait tuer, pour ne pas que je le remplacer aux pouvoirs...

-Les garçons sont prioritaires aux filles.... Je n'aurais pas dû avoir la possibilité du pouvoir, mais les lois commençaient à changer... J'aurais pu l'avoir... A partir de là, je suis devenue une menace constante pour lui. Il sait que je suis plus forte... Mais tu l'inquiétais plus que moi...

-Parce que j'ai en quelque sorte, un côté humain, et donc je sais me servir de la magie blanche et noir, ainsi que d'une baguette...

-Nous sommes tous les deux rejetés de notre peuple!

-Toi, tu pourrais y retourner, mais moi... Je ne suis plus normal aux yeux de personnes! Ma place est ici... Je n'ai plus besoin de penser à ce que je ferais dans quelques années, puisque je ne retournerai jamais de l'autre côté...

-Ne dis pas ça... Tu pourrais être trahi ici comme de l'autre côté... Maintenant, avant que je te laisses sortir, promets moi une chose. Pardonne à Severus.

-Jamais! cracha Harry, ses yeux redevenant sombre et colérique.

-Altaïr.... promets-moi au moins d'essayer! déclara Lacerta d'une voix dangereuse.

-Mon nom c'est Harry! se contenta de répondit celui-ci, d'une voix tout aussi menaçante.

-Harry... Réponds-moi, où je te laisse ici pour la nuit et peut être plus!

-Et bien va-y ne te gêne pas! Je vais pouvoir me laisser moisir un peu ici et à repense aux derniers mois écoulés!

Des larmes montèrent au visage de Lacerta en entendant cela.

-Tu es un imbécile! Dit-elle en rouvrant la porte sans la refermer, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Harry regarda la porte qui venait de claque sous son nez, puis soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Après quelques minutes, il releva la manche droite de sa robe de sorcier, défit le bandage de sur son bras et examina la Marque des Ténèbres qui ornait son avant-bras. Elle était rouge sang, et on voyait le tracé fait par le poignard sacré. Severus gémit, et Harry se releva pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il regarda Severus, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler, les yeux révulsés. Harry sortit une fiole de potion, et en donna le contenu à Severus.

-Potion Anti-Douleur, idiot! Dit-il devant le regard méfiant de Rogue.

Severus le regarda toujours de la même façon, et Harry finit par lui faire boire la potion de force.

-T'es vraiment un mauvais malade, toi! ronchonna l'elfe devant l'air furieux de son Professeur.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et ferma les yeux. Harry soupira et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, où il se déshabilla jusqu'à la taille, donc torse nu, et se coucha sur son lit. Puis il ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le sommeil.

Ce fut au petit matin, très tôt qu'il se fit réveillé par quelqu'un qui frappait avec démence à sa porte. Il se leva donc, ne prit même pas la peine de revêtir un chandail et alla répondre. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy. Instantanément, les yeux du jeune homme devinrent froids.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Le Maître veut te voir d'urgence... Dans une autre tenue, si possible!

-C'est bon, je m'y rend, tu peux disposé Malefoy... 

Harry referma la porte sèchement, alla chercher sa robe de sorcier ainsi qu'un chandail noir, puis alla dans la pièce adjacente à sa chambre où Rogue et Lacerta se trouvait déjà. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard, vérifia deux ou trois choses, puis sortit, en claquant la porte.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier, s'amusant de voir tous les Mangemorts le saluer. Ceux qui n'étaient pas là la veille furent surpris de voir le jeune homme, mais ne dirent rien. Il rentra dans la salle d'audience, et s'inclina.

-Tu m'as fait demandé ?

-En effet, répondit Voldemort en se levant de son trône et en avançant jusqu'à Harry, avec un sourire.

-Et je suppose que tu vas me dire pourquoi ? demanda Harry, souriant à son tour.

-En effet... Il y a eut une attaque du côté d'un des autres quartiers secrets, le ministère l'a découvert! Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller reprendre cet endroit, me ramener quelques hottages et tout!

-Demande à Lacerta, elle contrôle les commandos, ce ne sera pas un problème pour elle!

-Non, je réserve une autre mission à Lacerta, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un de vraiment important soit là.

-Hum... J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas encore habitué sur le terrain! Envois Malefoy et ou Lestrange...

-Tu as perdu la tête ? Malefoy et Lestrange sont bons pour les massacres, pas pour récupérer une place tenue par une centaine d'Aurors! Et on ne discute pas mes ordres... Donc, je m'attends à ce que tu reprennes cet endroit.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quand? se contenta-t-il de demander.

-Dans une heure. Je mets à ta disposition deux troupes de Mangemorts... Essaye de ramener des otages!

Harry hocha la tête.

-Tu as des plans de l'endroit ?

-Non, il faudra te débrouiller sans!

-Tu m'envoies sur une mission suicidaire, alors que je ne connais pas les plans... Tu ne chercherais pas à montrer ton nouvel allié à Dumbledore ? ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry, souriant.

-Oh, peut-être bien! répondit Voldemort, avec un sourire moqueur et quelque peu froid, qui n'était pas destiné au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui. De toute façon, je compte sur ton don pour te diriger... ajouta le Mage Noir.

Harry sourit.

-Qui va venir avec moi ? 

-Et bien... une groupe d'élite de l'ombre, quelques bon mangemorts, ainsi que Queudver et... Rogue!

Le jeune homme sursauta.

-Rogue ? Il n'était pas malade et prisonnier ?

-Je lui donne une dernière chance... Et puis, il peut toujours servir, pour échanger l'endroit!

-Tu n'as pas mis Bellatrix dans ce groupe, j'espère ? demanda Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

-Heu... Pourquoi? 

-Parce que je pourrais par pur maladresse la descendre avec quelques Aurors... les accidents sont si vite arriver! répondit Harry.

Voldemort sourit froidement. Ce garçon lui plaisait, il avait vraiment fait une bonne acquisition.

-Elle n'y est pas, non...

-J'aime mieux... 

Harry tourna dos et s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il se retourna.

-C'est tout?

-Oui, c'est tout, tu peux sortir et aller te préparer.

Harry sortit, et monta dans sa chambre se préparer. Il revêtit, en dessous de sa tenue de Mangemorts, une tunique de combat, qui s'adaptait à tous ses mouvements. Puis il attrapa une perche, un arc, et sa baguette. 

Retournant dans la salle de séjour, où se trouvait toujours les deux autres, il ouvrit une armoire vitrée et en sortit un sabre à la lame légèrement courbé, fait d'argent, à la lame finement effilé et brillamment travaillé. Il la rangea dans un fourreau qu'il passa dans son dos.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle d'audience, où il trouva tous les Mangemorts fin prêts au combat. Harry les salua d'un bref signe de tête, auxquels tous de répondirent pas, trop étonné de comment était vêtu celui qui était censé les commander... 

Severus sourit, mais ne dit rien. Cependant, un des Mangemorts osa prendre la parole.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

-Avery, quand on te donnera la parole, tu parleras, pour le moment je ne t'ai rien demander! répliqua sèchement Harry en venant se poster à la droite de Voldemort.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, et s'adressa aux Mangemorts.

-Vous écoutez Harry en toute circonstance. Il a le droit de vie et de mort sur vous, ainsi que des punitions qui vous seront infligés en cas de désobéissance où de couardise. Votre but est de reprendre une de nos bases secrètes, actuellement gardée par une centaine Aurors, et de récupérer tous les Mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient. Inutile de dire qu'il vaut mieux que le Ministère ne tombe pas sur certains de nos papiers, aussi, si vous pouvez prendre des otages, ne vous gênez pas... Allez-y! 

Harry s'avança vers les rangs des mangemorts et en sortit un petit sac remplit d'une poudre violette qu'il lança sur les disciples de Voldemort, ainsi que sur lui-même. Aussitôt, tous disparurent pour apparaître quelques instants plus tard, sous le couvert ténébreux que procurait ses arbres, à la lisière de la forêt.

-Je veux un groupe par devant, un autre par derrière, Rogue tu viens avec moi, ainsi que les meilleurs tireurs à distance, on s'infiltre en douce... Exécution!

Harry regarda un instant l'endroit, très calme. Il savait où il était, même si il n'y était jamais allé auparavant. Grâce à sa vue acérée, il remarqua que une dizaine d'Aurors étaient placés devant l'entrée.

-Ils n'ont pas trouvé l'entrée secrète... On va passer par derrière...

Il longea la lisière de la forêt, utilisant l'ombre des arbres, suivit rapidement des autres et en un rien de temps il fut en arrière de la bâtisse. Jetant un dernier regard sur les remparts, il fit signe aux autres de rester là, et partit en courant vers la porte qu'il défonça d'un violent, mais efficace coup de pied.

Harry entra prudemment dans le couloir sombre, dégainant son sabre. Il laissait ses instincts agir, sachant qu'ils le conduiraient au bon endroit. Devant un mur, Harry entendit une respiration, et il se retourna vivement, et son sabre rentra dans le mur, faisant hurler quelqu'un de douleur. Il fit un signe aux Mangemorts. Altaïr rabattit le capuchon de sa cape par-dessus les sa tête, lui cachant une bonne partie du visage et continua à avancer prudemment, écoutant le moindres sons, le moindre bruit. Il entendit des chuchotis loin devant, mais aperçut une salle dont la porte était fermée. Il évalua le nombre d'Aurors à une vingtaine. Il se retourna vers les Mangemorts, et, avec une main, leur montra le nombre de sorciers dans la pièce. Puis, se retournant à nouveau, Harry ouvrit la porte à la volé, laissant explosé en morceau sous l'impact de son coup de pied. Aussitôt les Aurors se retournèrent vers lui et les sorts fusèrent, mais Harry les bloqua tous, en élevant un puissant bouclier elfique. Il s'avança dans la pièce, son regard décelant toutes les portes cachées.

-Dites à vos copains de sortir des cachettes, ils ne sont que trop bruyants! railla l'elfe.

-Qui êtes-vous? cracha celui qui semblait être le chef des Aurors.

-Et vous croyez que je vais vous le dire? Vous le saurez en temps et lieu convenu...

Les Aurors se regardèrent, inquiets. Ils n'aimaient pas la tournure que prenaient les événements. Les autres Mangemorts s'avancèrent, et Altaïr poussa « malencontreusement » Queudver sur les Aurors, ce qui déclencha la bataille. Harry se faufile aussitôt au milieu de la pièce et se mit à bloquer des sorts, en lancer avec sa baguette qu'il tenait dans une main et à embrocher de l'autre avec son sabre, les Aurors trop téméraires qui osaient s'approcher de lui, et qui tombaient comme des mouches, faisant déjà bien des corps autour de l'adolescent. 

Puis il fit un signe aux autres Mangemorts, qui s'écartèrent, au plus grand étonnement des Aurors qui en profitèrent pour attaquer. Hélas pour eux, Altaïr était encore protégé par les tireurs derrière lui. Il posa son sabre au sol, joignit les mains, et d'immenses jets de feu, mélangé à des jets d'eaux, en sortirent, balayant ou brûlant tout. Seul le Chef des Aurors fut épargné. Harry reprit son sabre, le rangea dans son fourreau, puis sortit des lignes de protections et s'avança calmement vers l'Auror qui était maintenant seul.

-Tu ferais mieux de te rendre... annonça l'adolescent d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Jamais! siffla son adversaire, en se mettant à courir vers la porte de sortit.

-Attrapez-le, ordonna Harry, à un petit groupe de cinq mangemorts, qui se trouvaient à sa droite. Je le veux vivant! précisa-t-il.

Aussitôt, les Mangemorts partirent, et, bientôt, des cris de douleurs se firent entendre. Altaïr regardait les plans qui étaient étalés sur la table. Ils appartenaient visiblement au Ministère, et décrivait leurs défenses et leurs actions futures. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune elfe. Il se retourna vers les Mangemorts.

-Messieurs, il faut absolument faire croire au Ministère que cette base est encore fonctionnelle. En effet, nous disposons des plans qu'ils ont prévu, il serait dommage qu'ils les modifient... Je vais vous demander de mettre quinze des aurors restants qui ont été trouvés par l'autre groupe, sous Imperium, et les cinq autres serviront d'otages.

En effet, le groupe de cinq Mangemorts, renforcé par cinq autres qui avaient entendu leurs appels, amena non seulement le chef des A

urors, mais aussi les vingt restants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout fut exécuter, et les mangemorts repartirent, tandis que Harry restait dans la spacieuse salle de Réunion, assis effrontément sur la longue table, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Une demi-heure passa, puis les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant Cornelius Fudge entrer, accompagné de quatre des quinze Aurors mis sous l'Imperium.

-Mon cher Ministre! s'écria avec une voix pleine d'ironie, Harry, sans pour autant se lever, sa capuche toujours sur sa tête. Je vous attendais justement...

Fudge regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les vêtements de l'adolescent, et il prit peur.

-Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

Altaïr sourit.

-Vous le saurez plus tard... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, asseyez-vous, je ne vais pas vous mordre! continua-t-il d'une façon ironique.

Le Ministre s'exécuta, un peu tremblant et fixa par la suite Harry.

-Puis-je, sav... savoir le motif de votre intrusion ici, monsieur...

-Récupérer cette base, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ? ironisa le jeune homme. 

-Vous... Vous êtes un mangemort?

-Non, un dragon de quinze mètre de haut qui crache de l'eau!

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que Fudge se tassait de plus en plus sur sa chaise.

-Mais... Qu'est... Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, alors ?

-Mon cher Fudge, vous êtes pitoyable... Ne pas croire au retour de Voldemort l'année dernière alors que le jeune Potter vous l'affirmait... Vous en payez maintenant le prix. Impero!

Il fixa le ministre puis secoua négativement la tête.

-Ah et puis non... Finite Incantatem! dit-il enfin. 

Avant que Fudge est reprit complètement conscience, il fit ressortir les Aurors, pétrifia le ministre, lui fit un bâillon et lui attacha les mains, puis le releva en le réanimant et transplana par la suite.

Altaïr réapparut devant les gigantesques portes de la forteresse de Voldemort, et se posta devant les deux gardes.

-Ouvrez! ordonna-t-il, d'une voix froide, tenant toujours fermement Cornelius qui était aussi blême qu'un fantôme.

Les deux Mangemorts ouvrirent la porte, fixant Harry avec curiosité. Celui-ci rentra dans la forteresse, et se dirigea directement vers la salle d'Audience. Sans même prendre le temps de frapper où de s'annoncer, il ouvrit violemment les portes, et lança littéralement le Ministre de la magie dans la pièce, le laissant retomber par terre,  sous le regard étonné de Voldemort.

Le silence se fit constant dans la pièce où se trouvait les membres de l'élite de Harry, ainsi que ceux de Lacerta qui s'apprêtaient à première vue, ainsi que la jeune fille, à partir en mission.

-Le Ministre de la Magie fera-t-il l'affaire comme otage? demanda Harry, enlevant son capuchon, laissant le loisir à Cornelius de voir son kidnappeur, qui avait un sourire moqueur.

Les yeux de Cornelius s'agrandirent de peur et d'effarement, tandis que Voldemort regardait la scène, incrédule. Puis il se tourna vers le groupe de Lacerta.

-Donnez-moi quinze minutes.

Ils comprirent, et sortirent en silence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit sur son siège, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'adolescent.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-On doute de moi maintenant? demanda Harry.

-Je suis... surpris. Agréablement, mais surpris. Aucune de mes missions n'ont été fructueuse au point de me ramener le Ministre de la Magie... Félicitation! s'exclama joyeusement le Mage Noir.

-J'exige qu'on me relâche, s'écria Fudge en se relevant.

-Couché Cornelius! cracha Altaïr en pointant sa baguette dans le dos de son otage.

L'homme se laissa tomber par terre, et Harry s'agenouilla devant lui,

-Je suppose que tu sais où tu es... Voldemort n'aime pas la désobéissance... Tu es destiné aux cachots, et je te promets que je m'assurerais que tu es mal! Cela t'apprendra à ne pas entamer de recherche quand tu sais que j'ai été enlevé... On ne te lâchera pas avant que tu es craché le morceau!

-Je jure que tu payerais pour ton erreur Potter, je le jure!

-Mon erreur? Non désolé... Mais je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, contrairement à toi, qui n'est pas très bien placé pour parler en ce moment.

Harry se releva et son regard se posa sur Lucius et Bellatrix qui gardait les portes de la Salle de Réunions.

-Emmenez-moi cet imbécile aux geôles, et je vous avertis, pas d'erreur ou vous le payerez... ordonna-t-il.

Ils regardèrent Cornelius d'un air surpris, mais se dépêchèrent d'exécuter les ordres de l'adolescent. Harry salua Voldemort, et sortit de la pièce. Il remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, et alla directement dans la salle de bains. Sans cérémonie, il enleva sa cape, sa tenu de combat et son chandail dans le séjour, les lança sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, puis son pantalon de combat et entra dans la salle d'eau en simple boxer qu'il retira avant d'entrer dans un bon bain chaud.

Après une bonne demi-heure à tremper dans l'eau, il sortit, enfilant un autre pantalon et un autre tee-shirt noir, avec, par dessus, ses robes de sorciers. En soupirant, il s'allongea dans son lit, un livre dans les mains. Quelqu'un toqua soudainement à sa porte, sans se lever, il ne fit que fixer la porte, qu'il déverrouilla d'un regard.

-Entrez... dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago entra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui a Malefoy?

-Heu... 

-Dépêches, je n'ai pas toute la journée!

Drago semblait mal à l'aise devant son ennemi de toujours. Finalement, Harry soupira, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Lacerta déteins sur moi... se dit-il intérieurement. Je commence à pardonner aux gens. Bon, que voulais tu me dire ? demanda-t-il à Drago, très calme.

-Mexcuserdavoirtraitétamèredepute.

-Euh... tu pourrais le répéter plus distinctement ?

Drago eut l'air encore plus gêné.

-M'excuser d'avoir traité ta mère de pute...

Harry le fixa pendant un instant, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête, approuvant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé si subitement d'idée?

-On est du même côté, désormais... Nous ne sommes plus ennemis...

-Et je suis surtout ton supérieur... compléta ironiquement l'adolescent.

Drago inclina légèrement la tête.

-Oh arrête de me traiter comme Voldemort quand il n'y a personne d'autre, c'est énervant... grogna Altaïr.

Drago se mit à rire nerveusement.

-Hum... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet été ? demanda timidement le Serpentard.

-Ton cher père ne t'a pas raconté ?

Drago hocha négativement de la tête

-J'ai passé deux _superbes_ semaines dans les cachots de ce magnifique palace, à me faire maltraiter jusqu'à en perdre conscience, à en avoir marre de la vie et à en avoir des séquelles psychologique pour les deux semaines qui ont suivis... Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que je trépasse, et je ne dois la vie qu'à ton cher parrain... que je considérais AUTREFOIS comme un ami! répondit sombrement Altaïr.

Un silence suivit cette révélation, mais Drago le brisa bien vite.

-Tu sais... En première année, lorsque je t'ai proposé mon amitié, j'ai été profondément blessé que tu la refuses...

-L'orgueil Malefoy... l'orgueil! 

Un autre silence se fit.

-Alors, ami? proposa le blond, en tendant la main à son ennemi.

Harry fixa pendant quelques instants cette main qu'il avait déjà, jadis, refusée, puis la serra avec un sourire sincère.

-Avec joie Malefoy! dit-il.

-Drago...

-D'accord, dans ce cas, en privé, moi c'est Harry!

Drago eut un sourire, et se cala plus profondément dans le fauteuil.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant l'été ? demanda Altaïr avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh pas grand chose... Le Seigneur Ténébreux est venu me chercher chez moi pour me faire entrer dans ses rangs, étant donné que mon père lui a donné de loyaux servir pendant de nombreuses années et j'ai été en voyage en Amérique...

-Il ne t'as pas demandé ton avis ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Drago eut un sourire un peu crispé.

-Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres te demande quelque chose, tu le fais, si tu ne veux pas être tué... Mais il savait que cela m'intéressait, de toute façon...

-Tu en es sûr? répondit Harry, son regard argent devenant plus sombre, et soupçonneux. 

Drago soutint le regard de son supérieur.

-Absolument certain.

-Ouais...

Harry se leva de son lit et alla se poster à la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur, d'un air un peu absent. La forteresse de Voldemort se trouvait au bord de l'océan sur une falaise, caché par un sortilège d'invisibilité et de camouflage, ainsi que celui de repousse moldu.

-C'est vrai que tu as ramené Fudge au Maître ? demanda Drago sur un ton soupçonneux.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tu doutes de moi et de mes capacités, maintenant ?

-Heu non pas du tout... Non, c'est que...

-Oui, je les ramené ici! Il est dans les cachots sous bonne garde, et j'ai interdit à qui que ce soit, excepter Voldemort, d'aller le voir, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, et Fudge pourrait s'enfuir...

Drago ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

-Tu as QUOI ? Tu as ordonné au Maître de n'envoyer personne d'autre que lui voir Fudge ? T'es suicidaire où quoi, mon vieux ?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il était gardé par ton clown de père et Lestrange, personne d'autre excepté moi et Voldemort ne peut y aller...

-Traite pas mon père de clown! s'écria Drago.

-C'est ce qu'il est de toute façon... déclara Altaïr.

-Harry... murmura dangereusement Drago.

-Tu comptes me lancer un sort et risquer de te faire torturer par la suite?

-Tout Gryffondor qui se respecte n'irait pas me dénoncer, il en profiterait... répliqua Drago avec assurance.

-J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

-Tu n'as pas les qualités d'un Serpentard, mais d'un Gryffondor...

-Met-toi le là où je le pense moi, ton Gryffondor... J'aurais du aller à Serpentard. Je sais ce que je dis, c'est le Choixpeau lui-même qui me l'a dit.

Drago lâcha sa baguette, et ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Mais j'ai décidé d'aller à Gryffondor et de suivre Ron... Ce qui fut une grave erreur, mais bon... C'est du passé et je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard!

-Tu... Tu es sérieux, Harry ? Tu devais aller à Serpentard?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans pour autant détourner son regard du paysage, qu'il fixait toujours à travers la fenêtre. 

-Merde alors... Moi qui t'es toujours accusé d'être un Gryffondor...

 Harry sourit, et se retourna.

-C'est du passé, Drago.

-N'empêche que...

-Je ne suis plus un élève de Poudlard, alors arrête de ramener le sujet!

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant d'ennuis...

Harry soupira, et regarda Drago.

-Le mal était déjà fait de toute façon... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà présenté Lacerta ?

En effet, la colère de l'Arwel envers cette dernière avait sérieusement diminué.

-Heu... Non, mais je l'ai aperçu lors de son initiation... Mais à l'heure qu'il est, elle est partit avec ses troupes en Bulgarie, attaquer un important bâtiment du Ministre de la Magie Bulgare.

-Qu'est-ce que veut Voldemort qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-Aucune idée, moi j'étais partit réquisitionné une de nos bases, lorsqu'il a confié cette mission à Lacerta...

-On n'arrête pas d'attaquer, ici...

-N'en parle pas! On ne fait que ça... Il faut vérifier la productivité des bases, attaquer divers Ministères, récupérer certaines bases, approvisionner le stock de Moldus du Maître... Tu auras bientôt recours à la potion énergie sans dormir, tu vas voir!

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir entrer dans ses rangs... Faut vraiment que je l'aime cette fille! grogna Harry, en se prenant le visage entre les mains.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ? demanda Drago, surpris.

-Laisse tomber Drago... laisse tomber! Ne te mêle pas de cette histoire, profite du fait que tu n'en saches rien, ça vaudra mieux, beaucoup mieux!

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Harry le coupa.

-On change de sujet, s'il te plaît!

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir son filleul et Harry, ensemble, sans être en train de s'entre-tuer. En le voyant, le regard de Altaïr se fit plus sombre.

-Je vais y aller Drago... J'ai, quelque chose à faire!

Ces mots dit, Harry sortit précipitamment de la pièce, sans un regard pour les deux hommes. Severus regarda Drago, très surpris.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

Drago sourit simplement.

-On est devenu ami, est-ce que cela à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ?

-Hum... tu veux que je sois franc? demanda Severus, avec un sourire moqueur. 

Harry se trouvait au milieu de la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité de la forteresse. À genoux au sol, il avait fermé les yeux, les dents étroitement serrées, essayant de refouler toutes les pensées douloureuses qui le submergeaient. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette vie. Il s'engueulait avec tout le monde pour telle ou telle raison, perdait les seuls amis qu'il avait encore, ceux qu'il aimait mourraient... La vie du Survivant était loin d'être rose, quoiqu'en dise les gens. Actuellement, il repensait à Severus.

Soupirant, Harry se releva, ses idées noires toujours en tête. En un quart d'heure il avait retraversé la forêt, et se trouvait au bord de la falaise, le vent fouettant son visage, les vagues écumantes, s'abattant sur les rochers acérés.

« Pourquoi pas, songea-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas sauter, une bonne fois pour toute? »

Il regarda un instant la mer, qui lui semblait maintenant accueillante. Son élément se déchaînait selon ses humeurs... Il ferma un instant les yeux, s'imaginant dans les délices.

« De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait faire que je saute ? Qui en a encore quelque chose à faire ? Voldemort m'utilise pour ma magie, mes amis sont tous contres moi, ceux que j'aime sont partis... »

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du Survivant. Finalement, un sourire traversa son visage. Il allait enfin être en paix. Il prit son élan, et sauta. Il fendait l'air, sentant ses poumons explosés sous la pression de l'air. 

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il sentait une douleur incroyable le traverser. Incroyablement douce, agréable, délicieuse... Un drôle de goût se fit sentir dans sa bouche; du sang. Son regard se voila, tout devint noir, et finalement, au milieu de son élément qui l'entourait, le fouettant de ses vagues alors qu'il était échoué sur les rochers, Harry se sentit vaciller, et en finir.

Harry Potter, le Survivant n'était plus ce monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**__**

N.B : _Le chapitre des réponse au review arrivera demain au plus tard... Car je dois le commencer! Manque de volonter, je ne l'ai pas encore commencer! Mais... C'est chose terminer, et me voilà en route pour la réponse au review!!! (_Laika)

@+

_Laika&Mymy!_


	6. La larme du loup

**Disclamer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient, excepter ce que nous avons créé et qui ne se retrouva pas dans les livres de Rowling! (Qu'est-ce que ça peut être barbant à écrire comme phrase, ça me fait morfondre à chaque fois -___-)

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**__**

**__**

**_Réponse au review : _**

**loumiolla : **Bonjourno!!! Harry, mort? Nannnnn jamais ^^ On avait bien d'autre chose en tête pour faire ça maintenant héhéhé!!! Allez, voilà la suite très chère!

**Baby_Chang**** : Héhéh**! Contentes que tu aimes ;) Voilà la suite :p

**Lisia**** :** Mort! Nannnnn y'es pas mort... Jamais on le fera mourir... menfin, pas tout de suite ;)

**thegirloftheshade :** Bonjour très chère! (dit ça avec un accent anglais) Et bien je vais t'expliquer un petit truc, un elfe ça peut mourir! Pas d'une mort naturelle... Mais d'une blessure oui! Prend le Seigneur des Anneaux, y'en a des elfes qui meurt de blessures dedans! Héhéhé... Menfin, on a trouver quelque chose, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus :P @+

**potter-68 :** Tu vas savoir ça dans ce chapitre héhéhéhé!!! Jten dis pas plus! @+

**pimousse**** fraise :** Ben là! On peut pas finir ça à 5 chapitre voyons lol! Y'en a encore beaucoup de prévus @+

**enora de wesdaigle :** Héhéhé!!! C'est rien ;) Nous on est pas bien bien mieux! Le chapitre est super en retard! Menfin... Allez, bonne lecture ;)

**FannyMJV**** :** Salut Fanny! Oh, c'est pas grave héhéhé! Mais chui, ou plutôt on est contente que ça te plaise, car je fais cette fic avec mymym (mymy1, elle fait : Le fils de Voldemort partie 1 et 2, Solstice et quelques traductions aussi héhé!!!) Menfin... Allez, @+ et et si tu postes un prochains chapitre avant nous ;) Et bien on se revoit sur ta fic :P Bonne lecture!

**kamy**** (le_ranger@hotmail.com) :** T'inquiète, y'a beaucoup de chose qui vont changé, et j'affirme ce que je dis, parce que le chapitre 12 est déjà en cours d'écriture lol! Menfin, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

_Voilà, merci à toute les review, et a tous ceux qui nous lisent, et qui ne laissent pas de message, car je suis sûr qu'il y en a! Menfin... On devrait poster le prochain chapitre d'ici 1 jour ou 2!!! _

_À bientôt!_

_Laika__&Mymy!_

**_Chapitre6 : La larme du loup_**

Lacerta et Severus sortirent de la forteresse, un peu préoccupé. Personne n'avait vu Harry depuis deux heures, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui le demandait, était dans une rage folle.   
-Harry va se faire punir, cette fois-ci... murmura Severus.   
Lacerta lui fit un sourire encourageant.   
-Il va trouver un moyen de se défiler, vous le connaissez bien!   
Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la falaise, et Severus, n'y voyant rien, allait repartir, lorsque Lacerta poussa un cri.   
-SEVERUS!   
Le Mangemorts s'approcha, et, en regardant en bas, il pu voir le corps sanglant et déchiqueté de l'adolescent, qui était tombé sur les rochers. Lacerta tomba sur ses genoux, pleurants toutes les larmes de son corps, et Severus resta debout, sans rien dire, mais d'amères pensées défilaient dans sa tête. 

« Pardonne-moi, Harry... Pardonne-moi... »

Il prit Lacerta dans ses bras et l'obligea et le suivre, refusant qu'elle contemple plus longtemps le triste spectacle. 

-Viens Lacerta, il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est fini... Il a choisit et il n'en pouvait plus... dit-il doucement, bien que lui, ne croyait pas réellement à ses propres paroles. 

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière à l'herbe extraordinairement verte et scintillante, entouré d'arbre aux feuilles argentés et au tronc bleuté, tirant sur le gris. Il se releva et contempla l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, fronçant les sourcils, un sourire pourtant, apparaissant sur son visage. 

Une femme assez étrange, plutôt petite, vêtu d'une longue robe bleue, ses cheveux bruns retenues en une simple queue de cheval apparut devant lui. Le jeune Arwel soutint un moment son regard intense. Finalement, la jeune femme se retourna vers une autre personne qui venait d'arriver.

-Comment est il arrivé ici ?

-Heu... C'est à vous de me l'expliquer! J'ai... sauté d'une falaise et je suis arrivé ici!

Elle se retourna, et dévisagea un instant le jeune homme.

-Tu as sauté d'une falaise ? Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, assez chantante, qui était en tout cas apaisante.

-Si vous aviez vécu à ma place... vous sauriez...

-Normalement, aucun humain ne peut pénétrer ici.

-Je ne suis pas un humain, mais un Arwel!

Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Qui sont les Arwels ? Font ils partie des Anciens Peuples?

Altaïr la regarda, assez étonné.

-Ce sont des Elfes...

-Mais les Elfes n'existe pas voyons... Ce ne sont que des légendes mon enfants!

-Ils ne sont pas une légende, mais bien vivant! déclara Altaïr, les yeux étincelants de colère.

-Je n'en ai jamais vu, et croyez-moi jeune homme, Merlin sait combien j'ai pu en voir des choses de mon vivant!

-Eh bien vous devez être aveugle, car les Elfes ne sont pas une légende! s'emporta Harry.

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de la femme.

-Comment oses tu m'insulter, moi, Viviane d'Avalon ?

-La Dame du Lac? Non désolé... Mais ça, c'est une légende!

-Les Prêtresses de Ceridwen, une légende ? Pour qui te prends-tu ?

-Pour qui je me prends ? Pour un Elfe qui a perdu ses parents à l'âge d'un an, qui a vécu pendant onze ans avec des gens qui le détestaient, qui a découvert à onze ans qu'il était sorcier, et qu'il avait un mage psychopathe à ses trousses, qui a vu mourir deux personnes par sa faute... Je continue ?

-Tu es... jeune pour avoir vécu autant de chose! répondit la femme, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et alors ? En plus je n'ai pas fini! ajouta sèchement l'adolescent.

-Doucement petit, je ne t'ai pas attaqué que je sache, donc calme toi un peu...

Un homme entièrement vêtu de verts arriva. Il avait une longue barbe, et un visage sévère.

-Viviane ? Qu'est ce que...

Il posa ses yeux sur Harry.

-Que fait un humain ici ? demanda t'il d'une voix vibrante de colère, légèrement sifflante.

-Serpentard... ! murmura Harry. Vous pourriez peut être me le dire ! ajouta-t-il en Langue des Serpents.

-Tu parles le Fourchelang! s'écria Salazard, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui... je le parle, parce qu'un Mage Noir qui aurait dû être détruit m'a transmit son don sans le vouloir...

Les yeux de Salazar se plissèrent.

-Les seuls Fourchelang au monde sont de mon illustre lignée de sang...

-Le mage en question a du sang moldu! répliqua Harry, légèrement agacé. Tom Elvis Jedusor, si ça vous dit quelque chose!

-Je le connais en effet... Car, il a déjà reçu ma visite, forcé... Il croyait qu'il était mon héritier et, il a eu besoin d'une bonne gifle psychologique!

Altaïr ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

-Il... Il n'est pas votre héritier ?

-Non... répondit Salazard, fixant Harry. Non, car Jedusor n'a pas de sang elfique contrairement à moi...

-Attendez, là... Vous êtes en train de me dire que VOUS avez du sang elfique dans les veines, et que Tom N'EST PAS votre Héritier ? s'écria Harry, surpris.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. C'était illogique, irrationnel... Voldemort était l'Héritier de Serpentard, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Mais il a ouvert la Chambre! Il était le seul à pouvoir contrôler le Basilic!

-Il n'est pas le seul, car tous ceux qui parlent le Fourchelang le peuvent, à condition d'avoir assez de volonté, plus que celui qui utilise la bête au même moment, car il faut pouvoir briser le pouvoir de l'autre et prendre l'emprise sur l'esprit de ce serpent!

-Mais... Qui est votre Héritier, alors ? demanda Altaïr.

Brusquement, il se dit qu'il ne valait peut être mieux pas savoir... Si jamais c'était quelqu'un dans son entourage...

-Il se trouve devant moi, d'après l'aura que cette personne a! répondit Salazard.

Harry fut frappé par la couleur des yeux de l'homme, cette couleur pure. La même que celle des yeux de Harry, argent.

-Impossible, souffla Harry. NON! Je ne peux PAS être votre héritier! Ma mère a des parents moldus, et mon père est un Arwel ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE! Je suis à Gryffondor! s'écria le jeune homme, cherchant désespérément à prouver qu'il n'était pas héritier.

« Tu devais aller à Serpentard. » lui souffla une voix désagréable dans sa tête.

-Ta mère à peut-être des parents moldus... Mais pourtant, elle est tout de même une sorcière, et a été marié à un Arwel. Et je t'ai dis que chacun des mes héritiers à du sang elfique... 

-Mais... Plein de gens ont du sang elfique! Lacerta en a aussi, et...

Salazar s'approcha, et mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Tu devais aller à Serpentard.                                                                                  

-Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas! murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas le choix! déclara sèchement Salazar. Tu es mon Héritier, tu dois poursuivre....

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux flamboyants, et coupa Salazar.

-Ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour massacrer les enfants de Moldus! Ma meilleure amie en est une!

-Je ne t'ai rien demander de la sorte, mais ta place n'est pas encore ici, pas maintenant!  
-Je refuse de retourner là-bas... Plus jamais, je n'y ai plus ma place! De plus, j'ai prouvé que j'étais un Gryffondor après toute ces années, je NE peux PAS être cet héritier!

Salazar releva un sourcil.

-Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que tes façons de faire relevaient souvent des Serpentard, et en disant que tu n'étais pas toujours à l'aise dans la turbulente maison des Gryffondor! déclara-t-il sèchement.

-En deuxième année j'ai tiré l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau magique! répliqua Harry, cherchant désespérément la sortie de secours à cette situation.

-Et tu as compris que tu étais un elfe parlant le fourchelang cet été, répliqua de nouveau Salazar.

-Mes parents ont été à Gryffondor, je ne peux PAS être un Serpentard, bien que j'aurais eu y être destiné, mais seulement pour mes aptitudes!

-Les maisons n'ont rien à voir avec les héritiers! Un Héritier de Serdaigle peut très bien se retrouver à Gryffondor!

-Dite ce que vous voulez, mais je ne suis pas cet Héritier...

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Salazar Serpentard.

-Très bien! Puisque tu refuses de voir la vérité, je vais te forcer à le faire!

-Je ne vous le conseil pas...

-Parce que tu crois que tu pourras faire quelque chose contre moi ? Il s'agit tout simplement de laisser sortir ton aura!

-JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE CET HÉRITIER! JE NE VEUX ÊTRE RIEN DU TOUT! hurla Harry, le sol se mettant légèrement à trembler.

Salazard eut un sourire.

-Jeune pour être capable d'utiliser tes pouvoirs de la sorte!

-Je ne suis PLUS jeune! déclara amèrement l'adolescent.

Il se tourna brusquement, refusant de craquer devant des étrangers.

Il aura presque pu être surpris de tomber sur  un homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux vert, un visage marqué par un sourire moqueur, si il n'avait pas déjà eu droit à ce genre de choses bien des fois.

-Tiens Godric, tu es venu admirer les éternels talents butés de mon élève? 

-Ton élève ? Tu parles de ce jeune homme ? dit l'homme en désignant Altaïr du menton.

-J'ai un nom! répliqua furieusement Harry.

-Et bien donne-le dans ce cas.

-Je n'ai pas à donner quoique ce soit à un pur inconnu! répondit sèchement le Gryffondor, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Godric regarda Salazar, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-On voit que c'est ton héritier, il a ton caractère! Je suppose que tu étais à Serpentard ?

-Gryffondor! répliqua Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

L'homme qui se trouvait face eut un air crispé, et un peu contrarié.

-Je ne te crois pas!

-Et pourtant... Demandez-moi n'importe quoi, que seul les Gryffondor peuvent savoir, je vous le dirais...

-Quelle est l'entrée ?

-Le portrait de la Grosse Dame, répondit sans hésitation Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le Choixpeau magique?

-Votre épée, marqué de votre nom, et vous l'y avait caché puisque c'était votre propre chapeau... dont les quatre fondateurs ont dotés d'un cerveau.

-Tu aurais pu trouver cette information dans un livre... Ça ne prouve rien!

-Alors c'est de votre faute, puisque VOUS m'avez posé la question...

-Bon, t'as bientôt fini Godric, de vouloir lui trouver le plus petit des défauts, prouvant qu'il n'était pas à Gryffondor? coupa Salazard.

-C'est un Serpentard, ce n'est pas possible autrement!

Une détonation magique retentit, et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir un Harry assez énervé.

-C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? Je me fous de savoir dans quel maison je devrais être, je me fous de savoir si je suis héritier ou pas, JE VOUDRAIS JUSTE SAVOIR POURQUOI JE SUIS ICI!

Salazar eut un sourire.

-Parce que tu es Héritier.

-Merci... ça m'aide beaucoup! siffla Altaïr, plissant les yeux sous l'effet de la colère.

-Tous aux abris, ça sera pas beau à voir deux Serpentard! s'écria Godric à allant se cacher derrière un arbre.

-Et ça ce dit être un courageux Gryffondor! répliqua Harry, en fixant Gryffondor.

Godric ressortit, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-En nombre supérieur, je préfère faire retraite!

-Qu'est-ce que je disais... marmonna Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

-Au fait, comment cela se fait que tu sois ici, toi ? Tu me sembles un peu jeune! déclara Godric, surpris.

-Sauter du haut d'une falaise amène la mort bien vite...

Le visage de Godric perdit toute sa couleur, tandis que Salazar fixa Harry d'une étrange façon.

-Tu.... as essayé de te suicider ?

-Il semblerait, oui! ajouta amèrement l'adolescent. Et je n'ai pas juste essayer, je les fait! reprit-il, constatant qu'il était ou enfin... devait l'être.

-Tu n'es pas mort, c'est ça le problème...

Harry les regarda, très surpris.

-Mais... Mais...

-Tu es dans un monde parallèle à la réalité, un monde atemporel... ajouta joyeusement Godric.

-Et pourquoi je ne peux pas être mort une bonne fois pour toute?

-Parce que... Je pense qu'il a le Don, pas toi ? répliqua Godric.

-C'est la seule explication... répondit celui-ci

-Je pourrais savoir ce que j'ai exactement comme... don?

-Le Don des Héritiers... annonça solennellement Salazar.

-Quelle joie...

-Cela confirme ce que je disais tout à l'heure!

-Malheureusement...

-Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas un malheur d'être un Héritier!

-Parle pour toi! s'écria Harry

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est déplaisant être un Héritier? C'est ce que tu seras toujours et tu n'y peux rien...

Altaïr soupira.

-Je ne suis PAS un Héritier!

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

-Si j'étais Héritier de Serpentard, cela se saurait... répliqua Altaïr.

Salazar Serpentard eut un sourire.

-Mais tu l'as prouvé. Ta résistance à la Magie Noire, tes capacités à parler le Fourchelang, tes dons pour transplaner, le fait que tu es ouvert la Chambre des Secrets...

-Le fait que je sois à Gryffondor, que je n'ai jamais été attiré par la Magie Noire et que je n'ai accepté de devenir un disciple de Voldemort que pour sauver celle que j'aime... 

-Là, tu te mens avec toi même, mon garçon! Tu voulais te mettre du côté de Voldemort car, en quelque sorte, il était le seul à pouvoir te comprendre. Il a le même passé que toi, et vous le savez tous les deux! Lui seul pouvoir te sortir d'Azkaban!

Altaïr grommela, mais était forcé de reconnaître que c'était véridique.

-Je ne veux pas être cet Héritier!

-TU N'AS PAS LE CHOIX! TU ES BORNÉ OU QUOI ? cria Salazar, qui commençait à s'énerver.

Godric recula prudemment, et un mouvement dans sa poche fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était prêt à prendre sa baguette magique.

-Je ne suis pas borné, je sais seulement ce que je veux... répondit calmement Harry, plantant ses yeux argent, strié de noir, dans ceux de Salazard.

-Tes yeux... murmura Godric. Ce sont ceux d'un Héritier...

-Et ceux d'un elfe... Et ceux qu'avait Voldemort autrefois!

-Très bien... Puisque tu ne veux rien savoir, nous allons te forcer à le faire...

Harry sortit sa baguette, mais vit que les 2 Fondateurs venaient de sortir la leur. Il déglutit, mais ses yeux ne transmettaient aucune inquiétude, même si il savait que les deux hommes étaient plus forts que lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire, Harry... déclara Godric, le ton maintenant grave.

L'adolescent recula de quelques pas jusqu'à saisir une branche d'arbre miraculeusement droite qui se tenait par terre.

-Pas question...

-Ce que tu peux être buté, on veut pas te tuer, alors range ta baguette et laisse nous faire!

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais rien savoir!

Les Deux Fondateurs soupirèrent.

-Désolé, Harry, on ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais tu ne nous laisses pas le choix! déclarèrent-ils sombrement.

-Je ne vous conseil pas de me jeter un sort...

-Qu'est ce que tu pourras y faire, de toute façon ? Un cinquième année n'as pas le niveau pour nous arrêter!

-Je suis en sixième... Pour votre gouverne...

-Tu n'as pas suivi un seul cours de sixième... Pour ta gouverne!

-Parce que j'en avais rien à foutre!

Godric sourit.

-Je croyais plutôt que c'était parce que tu venais de passer deux semaines à être torturé, puis deux autres à souffrir des séquelles, avant de passer deux semaines chez les Elfes et d'être envoyé à Azkaban par le Ministère ?

-Je t'ai rien demander, et surtout pas de ranimé les mauvais souvenirs!

-Tu vas pourtant devoir le souffrir si tu vas faire face à ton futur! répliqua gravement Serpentard.

-Je vous répète que je suis mort...

-Et moi je te répète que tu es dans un univers atemporel, où le temps s'écoule différemment que dans les autres mondes. Il y a plusieurs univers parallèles, et tu devais venir dans celui ci un jour où l'autre, tu as juste... accéléré le processus.

-Et vous n'en semblez pas très heureux, tous les deux!

-Non, vu que tu n'es pas assez mûre pour assurer ta double...

-GODRIC! cria Salazar, plutôt en colère.

Godric baissa les yeux sans rien dire.

-Maintenant que vous avez commencé... Continuez!

-Pas question! Pas avant que tu aies assumer ton héritage! répondit Salzar d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

-Étant donné que vous dites que je suis cette Héritier, et que Godric a ouvert sa grande trappe, j'aimerai bien connaître la fin de la phrase!

-Depuis quand admets tu que tu es un Hériter ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en être un ? rajouta Godric.

-Godric, à ta place je fermerais ma gueule... répondit Salazar.

-J'ai pas dit que j'en était un... Je ne fais seulement que reprendre ce que vous dites et que je n'admets pas!

-Admets le d'abord, ensuite on verra!

-Bon et bien, je vais faire comme si Godric n'avait rien dit tout à l'heure...

Harry tourna les talons et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Salazar soupira, et se tourna vers Gryffondor.

-Godric, on ne t'as jamais appris la définition du mot secret ?

-C'est un gosse, répliqua simplement le concerné.

~¤~

-QUOI! IL EST MORT! hurla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en se levant d'un bond de son trône. Tu dis, Rogue, qu'il a sauté de la falaise, et tu n'as rien fait pour l'en empêcher! 

-Il avait déjà sauté quand nous sommes arrivé, Maître... répondit Rogue d'une voix oppressée par l'anxiété. 

A côté de lui, Lacerta tremblait comme une feuille, pleurant des larmes violettes. Elle l'avait perdu, il était mort, elle ne le reverrait jamais plus.

-Dite au mangemort qui se trouve dans le Hall d'entré d'aller chercher le corps... ordonna simplement Voldemort, et retournant s'asseoir.

Ces simples mots suffirent à mettre Lacerta dans une rage folle. Elle, qui avait toujours été considéré comme une jeune fille assez faible, se transforma en une véritable furie. Elle s'avança vers le Mage Noir, la rage perlant dans ses yeux qui étaient devenus sombres.

-C'est tout? demanda-t-elle. C'EST TOUT? Vous allez simplement faire ramenez le corps, puis faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé?

Une leur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de Severus, et il s'avança pour la sortir de là, mais la jeune femme avait inconsciemment crée un mur magique.

-JE CROYAIS QUE VOUS, VOUS INTERESSIEZ A LUI! QUE VOUS NE VOULIEZ PAS QUIE SA MAGIE! C'EST POUR CA QUE JE LUI AI DIT DE SE RALLIER A VOUS!

-Je m'intéressais en effet à lui, parce que ce gamin a eu pratiquement la même enfance que moi! Mais que veux-tu Lacerta, je ne suis pas Merlin, je ne suis pas Dieu et je ne ramène pas les gens à la vie! 

-JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ DES SENTIMENTS POUR LUI! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE SA VIE, NI DE SON ENFANCE!

Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses deux yeux devenus maintenant deux points noirs. Derrière elle, des Mangemorts s'amassaient, attirés par les cris.

-Des sentiments?

Le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire froid.

-J'ai dis que je lui portais une certaine attention, mais je ne le considérai jamais comme quelqu'un dont je voudrais m'occuper... siffla Voldemort, ses yeux prenant soudainement une lueur dangereuse.

Mais Lacerta ne s'en préoccupait pas, sachant parfaitement qu'elle pouvait envoyer le Mage Noir au tapis si elle le voulait.

-Vous êtes égoïste. Vous avez détruit sa famille, j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que vous auriez pu l'aider, mais je me suis trompée! Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que l'amour, même face à quelqu'un dont vous avez détruit la vie!

Son visage s'approcha encore plus de celui du Lord.

-Vous avez tué Harry...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Voldemort.

-Non... Je ne l'ai pas tuer, il a vendu lui-même son âme aux ténèbres! 

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille.

-_Endoloris!_

Lacerta joignit les deux mains, et un bouclier en sortit. Le sort s'écrasa contre sa surface. Voldemort la regarda, surpris, et elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour piéger une elfe!

-Sort d'ici... Avant que je décide que tu finisses comme Potter...

Lacerta, qui allait repartir, se retourna vivement, les yeux brillants de rage.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère.

-Sors, ordonna glacialement le Mage Noir.

-Pas question! Contrairement à tous ces gens qui jouent aux chiens devant vous, je ne suis pas dénuée d'intelligence, ni de pouvoir! Vous avez joué avec Harry, vous l'avez envoyé à la mort! Savez vous ce qu'est la Malédiction des Elfes ? 

-En effet je sais ce qu'est cette malédiction, puisque j'ai vécu dans un Ancien Peuple de ce monde.

-Alors vous savez qu'il vaut mieux faire attention à tous les elfes, car tous ont le devoir de venger Altaïr..... Et je suis une elfe!

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Voldemort.

-Personne ne va vouloir venger Harry. Il représentait une menace pour son père, il aurait pu prendre le pouvoir!

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait, par respect, et aussi parce qu'il n'en voulait pas, ça représentait trop le passé...

-Donc je n'ai rien à craindre de la Malédiction des Elfes...

Les yeux de Lacerta brillèrent un instant, mais elle repartit calmement devant tous les Mangemorts stupéfaits.

~¤~

Une bête de plus de trois mètres se trouvait devant lui, des crocs coupants comme des rasoirs sortant de sa gueule. La fourrure de la bête sanguinaire était d'une affreuse couleur verte kaki, à la texture rude. La bête de tenait à quatre pattes et sa queue épaisse et touffu battait rageusement l'air, tandis que les yeux injectés de sang regardait fixement Altaïr. 

Celui-ci ne lâchait pas non plus du regard la bête, et un bouclier elfique, puissant, s'élevait autour de lui, comme une sorte de bulle translucide, mais pourtant coloré d'un léger pigment turquoise.

Harry voulut utiliser son arc, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Il sortit sa baguette, et tout changea autour de lui. Son acuité visuelle était extrêmement bonne, il pouvait déceler les parties cachées et sans défenses de la bête. Il ne vit pas les serpents qui l'entouraient, toute son attention concentrée sur le monstre.

Étrangement, sa baguette lui sauta des mains et vola de l'autre côté de la clairière, tandis qu'il éviter d'un bond agile la queue de la bête qui allait le fouetter.

Retombant au sol, un genou par terre, il posa sa main au sol et un violent tremblement de terre commença, faisant tomber le monstre à la renverse, qui fut entouré par un immense cercle de feu. 

A côté de la forêt, Salazar souriait.

Le monstre se releva cependant, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir la vague d'eau gigantesque qui s'abattit sur lui, le projetant 10 mètres plus loin. Il tomba violemment sur le sol, et ne bougea plus. En se relevant, épuisé, Altaïr s'aperçut qu'il y avait des serpents tout autour de lui. Levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira.

-Partez... siffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr, jeune Héritier... répondirent respectueusement les serpents.

Harry, surpris, faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Héritier, j'en ai marre! grogna-t-il en tendant la main vers sa baguette qui se trouvait à des dizaines de mètres de lui.

Aussitôt, elle lui vint automatiquement en main, et il la rangea dans sa robe de sorcier.

Il ressortit de la forêt, beaucoup moins soucieux que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il aperçut Salazar, qui souriait, ainsi que Godric, qui riait avec lui.

-Les choses ont bien changées en 1000 ans... dit tranquillement le jeune héritier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry? demanda Godric.

-Vous ne vous détestiez pas, tous les deux, il y a 1000 ans?

-Oh de simple querelle... Mais ce n'était pas au point de tuer l'autre...

Harry jeta un regard entendu à Salazar.

-Suffisante pour que vous quittiez l'école en y laissant un Basilic!

Serpentard eu un sourire gêné.

-Bon maintenant, si je suis dans un univers parallèle, je commence à en avoir marre, je pourrais retourner chez moi?

-Oh non, tu vas d'abord devoir apprendre à maîtriser ton héritage!

-Mais j'en veux pas de cet héritage! D'accord, je suis conscient que je suis ce fameux Héritier, mais ça s'arrête là...

-La Prophétie est incomplète. Il manque une partie essentielle, que je te dirais tout à l'heure. Elle demande que tu maîtrises ton héritage pour vaincre le mal...

-Je fais partie du mal Salazard, j'ai vendu ma liberté à Voldemort...

Une expression de choc apparut sur le visage des deux Fondateurs. Finalement, Godric fut le premier à réagir.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI ?

-Tu as bien entendu...

-Remonte ta manche!

Harry s'exécuta, et les deux hommes purent voir le tatouage de la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Je peux pas y croire! Harry, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie?

-Oui, et je l'ai fait parce qu'il n'y avec que Voldemort qui pouvait me comprendre!

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Mais le rire était amer, sans aucune joie.

-Tu crois ça ? Il ne s'intéresse qu'à la puissance qui t'habite, et à ce que tu peux lui offrir!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon, après la mort de mon parrain... Si il ne serait pas venu me chercher, je m'aurais laisser dépérir à Azkaban sans aucun remord!

Godric et Salazar regardèrent le jeune sorcier.

-Rien, tu m'entends, RIEN n'autorise un sorcier à vendre leur âme aux Ténèbres!

-Vous ne vivez pas dans mon temps tous les deux, vous n'avez pas vu tous les massacres, vous n'avez pas eu un ami et un type qu'on considère comme son mère, mourir devant vos yeux!

-Ce n'est pas une raison! Aucun de nous n'a eu une enfance facile, nous ne nous sommes pas pour autant tourné vers les Ténèbres! Même si on ne vit pas dans ton monde!

Salazar regarda Harry, la colère habitant ses yeux.

-Vous voulez vraiment la vérité? Je l'es fait parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il n'arrive rien à Lacerta...

-Tu l'as pourtant laissée seule, et sans défense!

-Elle sait parfaitement se défendre, le principe était qu'il fallait seulement que je la sorte des cachots!

-A ta place, je ne serais pas si sur de sa sécurité! Elle t'aime, Harry, et essayera de tuer tous ceux qui ont causé ta mort! déclara Salazar.

-Alors pourquoi me garder plus longtemps ici...

-Parce que tu dois maîtriser ta magie... Et faire disparaître cette saleté de Marque de ton bras.

-Je retournerais au service de Voldemort dès que je serais de nouveau dans mon monde!

-Dans ce cas tu ne partiras pas d'ici... La magie que tu possèdes n'est pas faite pour faire le mal!

-Tu ne me retiendras spas ici très longtemps, crois-moi!

-Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir te faire partir d'ici...

Pour seule réponse, Altaïr sourit. Visiblement, les deux hommes ne connaissaient le talent qu'il avait pour se sortir de toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables...

-Tu finiras bien par comprendre avec le temps... Que ta place n'est pas avec lui, mais je ne suis pas ton père, et ce n'est pas moi qui va t'obliger à faire quelque chose dans ce genre, mais plutôt à t'entraîner...

Godric allait partir, lorsque Salazar le retint.

-Tu peux rester, God' si tu veux... Je crois que je vais bien avoir besoin de ton aide pour maîtriser ce jeune paquet de puissance!

-Drôle de surnom...

-C'est à cause de son alter ego... assez enflé!

-Tu sais ce qu'il dit l'ego enfler? D'aller de te faire...

-C'est bon Harry, j'ai compris, coupa Serpentard, avec un sourire.

Les trois hommes marchèrent jusqu'à un endroit plus dégagé, où le vent s'entremêlait dans les hautes herbes, créant ainsi un paysage charmant. 

-Tu as en toi la Puissance des Serpentard, mais il te faut apprendre à la maîtriser, surtout que tu as aussi de la Magie Elfique en toi... Une puissance mal contrôlée peut amener de graves conséquences, comme la mort de plusieurs personnes dans les environs alors que tu voulais simplement désarmer quelqu'un...

-Je vois... C'est plutôt pratique!

-Pas vraiment, en fait. Tu comprendras plus tard... Autant te dire tout de suite que les Héritiers sont craints, donc évite de le dire à qui que ce soit, surtout que tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard...

-Bah... Ça ne sera pas très nouveau de toute façon...

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire indulgent.

-Une fois ta puissance maîtrisée, ne l'utilise qu'en cas de problème majeurs, surtout les sorts spéciaux que tu apprendras un peu plus tard. Je préfère aussi te prévenir que des dons vont se développer chez toi, pour une raison que je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Plus tard, plus tard! Y'a un vieux dicton qui dit: Ne remet jamais à plus tard ce que tu peux faire maintenant!

-Ton cas est... Comment dire.... Plus particulier...

-J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu... marmonna Harry.

-Bon, revenons en à ton entraînement...

-Mouais...

-Nous allons commencer par des sorts assez simples, que tu maîtrises déjà... Lance un sort de Désarmement!

Altaïr eut un mince sourire, et se prépara à lancer le sort.

-_Expelliarmus!_

La baguette de Salazar bougea de deux centimètres.

-Hé! s'indigna-t-il.

Il perdit son sourire et se concentra cette fois-ci.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Mais le sort ne marcha pas plus. Devant l'expression de l'adolescent, Salazar jugea bon de lui donner quelques explications.

-Selon la façon dont tu lances ton sort, il va avoir plus où moins d'impact. Chaque sort a de différentes façons d'être lancée.

-J'ai toujours lancé mes sorts d'une façon bien normal, et ça l'a toujours marcher! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerai aujourd'hui...

-Tu les as toujours lancé normalement, mais sans jamais profiter au maximum de leur puissance! Cela fait partie du début de ton travail... Apprendre à vraiment maîtriser les sorts...

-Je sens que la journée va être longue... marmonna Altaïr.

-Oh oui, est très fatigante! On va commencer par le Lumos, un des sorts les plus simples.....

-Génial... On va éclairer ma lanterne pas un sortilège de lumière...

-Tais-toi un peu et concentre-toi! grogna Salazar.

Godric s'approcha de Harry, et, sous prétexte de l'aider, il lui glissa un petit mot :

-Il n'est pas très patient...

-Tiens j'avais pas remarquer... répondit Harry sur le même ton, tout en faisant mine d'écouter attentivement Gryffondor.

-Bonne chance, mais ne le pousse pas trop à bout.... Il est dangereux quand il veut...

Altaïr eut un sourire.

-Parce que tu crois que je suis quoi, moi ?

-Un gamin de seize ans qui se surestime!

-Et toi tu es un bien piètre professeur!

-Ces jeunes... Plus aucun respect pour leurs aînés... déclara Godric en soupirant.

-Non, tu as raison!

-Salazar attend...

Altaïr se détourna en soupirant, et fit face à son nouveau Professeur.

-C'est bon je suis prêt! déclara Harry sur un ton morne et peu enthousiasme.

-L'enthousiasme n'a jamais tué personne... Mais bon, lance le sort!

-_Lumos!_ dit Harry, le plus naturellement du monde.

Une faible lueur sortit de sa baguette. Salazar eut un sourire, adopta une posture particulière avant de lancer le sort. Une lumière aveuglante sortit de sa baguette, et Altaïr recula.

-Je vais l'étrangler si il continue à se vanter... grogna inaudiblement l'adolescent.

-Les sorts les plus simples sont parfois de grandes armes, comme tu peux le voir... A toi, maintenant

Harry le fixa pendant un instant, et se contenta de lever un sourcil.

-Tiens ta baguette a 45 degrés, et met une jambe plus en avant, en la pliant légèrement.

-Ce que ça peut être compliqué, marmonna Harry, en faisant tout de même ce que lui disait Salazar.

-Bien... Ton poignet doit être plus droit, et, ne laisse pas ta baguette pendouiller comme ça, tu vas blesser quelqu'un! C'est mieux! Maintenant, lance le sort!

-_Lumos!_

Une plus grosse lueur en sortit, mais elle était loin d'être égale à celle de Salazar.

-C'est mieux je dois l'avouer...

-Ouais et moi ça m'énerve, répliqua Harry à voix basse, toujours pour lui-même.

-Ça t'énerve peut-être mais ça sera utile, tu verras! Recommence!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis se repositionna et lance son sort. Une lumière à peine plus intense sortit de la baguette de l'adolescent. Celui-ci grogna en voyant qu'il n'y avait guère d'amélioration, mais ne dit pas à un mot et se contenta de s'asseoir par terre, en tailleur.

-Lève-toi! déclara sèchement Salazar.

-Ça n'avance à rien...

-Ça avancera si tu te concentres!

-C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire, mais ça ne marche pas...

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de soupirer, concentre toi une bonne fois pour toute! Tu croyais que ça allait te tomber tout cru dans la bouche ?

-Ça l'aurait été bien pour une fois...

-Relève-toi, où c'est moi qui vais le faire! 

-Non...

-Harry... Debout!

-Non!

-DEBOUT!

-NON!

-TRÈS BIEN! TU L'AURAS VOULU!

A ce moment, Godric intervint, en se jetant délibérément sur Salazar.

-Tu ne touches pas à ce garçon! déclara-t-il sèchement.

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE GODRIC! IL A BESOIN D'UNE BONNE LEÇON D'OBÉISCENCE!

Pendant ce temps, Harry était toujours assis et sol et regardait calmement la scène.

-Il n'a que 16 ans, il n'a pas besoin que tu le détruises complètement!

-IL EST PEUT-ÊTRE ARRIVER JEUNE ICI, MAIS C'EST DE SA FAUTE! MAINTENANT IL N'A PLUS LE CHOIX...

-Oh et puis merde, si tu veux le détruire, vas-y!

-Merci...

Salazar se leva et s'avança aussitôt vers Harry qui, instantanément pris sa forme de loup et gronda sourdement en montrant les crocs, avec de s'élancer vers la forêt, et de disparaître dans les ténèbres que procuraient les arbres.

Salazar se retourna, ses yeux brillants de colère. Godric eut un sourire.

-Il tient de toi, celui-là!

-Désolé Godric, mais moi, je ne m'enfuis pas devant le danger! répliqua haineusement Salazar.

Godric éclata de rire.

-Il s'enfuit devant l'ennui, oui!

-Retire ce que tu as dis!

-Y'a pas à dire, pour une fois, ton héritier te ressemble trait portrait, côté caractère!

-Pourquoi, parce qu'avant ce n'était pas le cas ?

Godric se mit à sourire.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu crois que ça marchait entre toi et tes héritiers, avant ?

Salazar ne dit rien, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la forêt. 

-Je lui donnerais une leçon quand il rentrera!

-Parce que tu crois que maintenant tu vas arriver à l'approcher?

Godric se mit à rire.

-Salazar, ce garçon est futé... Il n'est pas assez fou pour venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup... Puisqu'en fait c'est un loup!

-Futé où pas futé, je vais le rattraper et le faire obéir un minimum, moi!

-Ce n'est pas en le massacrant qu'il va t'écouter... Il l'a dit lui-même, il obéit à Lord Voldemort... Il en a vécu des pires je crois!

Salazar grommela.

-Je vais le chercher avant qu'il ne fasse de bêtises!

Et il se métamorphosa en un magnifique cobra royal.

-Excuse, Sal', mais je suis pas sur qu'un serpent puisse battre un lou...

Gryffondor n'eut droit qu'a sifflement menaçant, avec que le serpent disparaisse dans la forêt.

~¤~

Harry courait toujours, la langue pendant, cherchant désespérément un ruisseau pour s'abreuver. Il y avait déjà une heure qu'il avait quitté Salazar et il n'était pas prêt de retourner là-bas...

Il s'arrêta un instant, laissant ses instincts prendre le dessus. Bientôt, il se sentit presque chez lui, et pu déterminer où se situait les points d'eau. Il continua à galoper, son esprit divaguant quelque peu. Il n'était plus un humain, mais un loup, à l'état sauvage, adapter à cet environnement pur qui pouvait être bien cruel pourtant. Enfin, Altaïr arriva près d'un petit ruisseau et s'en approcha, avant de s'étendre sur la rive et de s'abreuver à son aise. Cependant, quelque chose derrière lui mit ses sens en alerte, et il se retourna vivement, le poil hérissé, montrant les crocs. Voyant le cobra géant, de couleur ébène approcher, son pelage couleur neige se hérissa davantage, créant des vagues sur son échine, et il se mit à gronder d'avantage de façon menaçante. Le cobra se mit à siffler de façon dangereuse, et Altaïr comprit ce qu'il disait.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry!

Pour seule réponse, le loup blanc montra encore plus les crocs Alors que le cobra avançait vers lui, Altaïr fit un bond et se retrouva de l'autre côté du ruisseau, grondant toujours autant par contre.

-Harry, tu ferais mieux de revenir!

Un galop se fit entendre derrière le loup. Celui-ci se retourna, et sauta juste à temps pour ne pas se recevoir un superbe lion qui rugissait, les yeux brillants. Puis avec un dernier grondement, il disparut dans les buissons, courant le plus vite qu'il pouvait, sautant par-dessus des troncs d'arbres morts, se glissant sous des buissons de ronce et d'épines, faisant des crochets serrés, feintant à gauche ou à droite pour essayer de faire perdre sa trace. Il finit par déboucher sur une grande prairie. Le loup grogna : il était à découvert. Sans regarder en arrière, il continua à galoper, essayant de rester le plus bas possible. Un rugissement se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, il replongea aussitôt dans les buissons. Le seul problème fut que, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une pente escarpé, qu'il d'éboula, mais heureusement ne se fit rien. Une fois en bas, il reprit sa course jusqu'à se retrouver devant un petit cours d'eau, où il plongea, pouvant ainsi faire perdre sa trace plus facilement, mais pouvant toujours garder un appuis sur les pierres glissantes. Derrière, Godric continuait de galoper, tandis que Salazar glissait le plus vite possible. Altaïr, après avoir fait quelques kilomètres, aperçut de nouveau la forêt. Il allait y rentrer lorsqu'il fut saisi d'une fulgurante douleur à la tête. Une image se formait dans son esprit, d'abord assez flou, mais se faisant de plus en plus précise. Il tenta de l'oublier, mais bientôt la douleur fut trop fulgurante, puis voyant une faille dans un arbre, juste assez grande pour le laisser passé, il s'y glissa, à travers les buissons, et longea le tunnel creuser dans la terre, pour enfin déboucher dans une chambre poussiéreuse et abandonner, mais sécuritaire. Il tomba sur le sol, avec le sentiment que l'image se déroulait dans toute la pièce.

Lacerta était debout, les mains sur les hanches, et faisait face à Severus. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, et le Mangemorts semblait visiblement essayer de la calmer.

-Tout a commencer par toi Severus! C'est toi qui l'a ramené, c'est toi qui l'a trahit, et il ne te l'a jamais pardonné! sifflait-t-elle, rageante.

-Il est mort, Lacerta, on n'y peut rien! Arrête de ramener la faute sur les autres, essaye plutôt de voir ce que tu as fait! s'énerva-t-il.

-Moi je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai soutenu! Alors arrête de vouloir te défiler et avoues tes tords!

Severus se leva, ses yeux noirs de colère.

-C'est à cause de toi qu'il a accepté! Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

-Parce que je croyais que c'était bien pour lui! Il n'avait plus rien, si je n'avais pas été là, et qu'il en avait eu la possibilité plus tôt, il se serait tuer, sur le champ!

Severus soupira.

-Tu te mens à toi même, Lacerta!

-Non... Je ne me mens pas! Toi, tu cherches à te mentir, pour pouvoir te laver les mains de toute culpabilité, ce sentiment qui te ronge, et qui t'a toujours ronger, depuis la mort de Lily Evans, parce que tu n'as pas fait ce que tu lui avais promis, tu ne t'es pas occupé de Harry...

Severus s'avança, les poings crispés.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? déclara-t-il froidement.

-Tu ne sais même pas lire dans ton propre coeur!

Une gifle s'abattit sur le joue de la jeune elfe, qui mit aussitôt sa main à l'endroit rougit et fixa Severus, avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans les yeux.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires, sale gamine!!! déclara méchamment Severus.

-Harry avait raison, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces imbéciles du Ministère de la Magie!

Severus recula, la même expression sur le visage.

-Je te déteste! cracha Lacerta en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

La vision s'arrêta là, et Harry rouvrit les yeux, complètement épuiser. L'impression de malaise et flou qui planait autour de lui l'endormait complètement et lui donnais une sensation de nausée. Il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, se sentant mal. La sensation de nausée se dissipait peu à peu, lui permettant de réfléchir. Lacerta et Severus venait de se disputer... Pour lui, pour sa mort... 

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici... » pensa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans ce monde? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se répondre que le cobra royal apparu devant lui, ainsi que le lion, qui avait miraculeusement réussi à passer. Altaïr se releva vivement, mais toute animosité semblait l'avoir quitté. Une larme tomba au sol. Il leur jetas un dernier regard, puis tourna dos et se recoucha au sol, en poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

Godric et Salazar s'approchèrent lentement, puis, finalement, le lion donna un coup de museau au loup. Harry releva sa tête blanche, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur le mur. Le cobra se mit à siffler.

-Harry, retransforme toi, s'il te plaît...

Avec un petit soupir, le loup redevint humain.

-Quoi encore? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, mais tout de même distante.

Pourtant, il ne les fixait pas, Altaïr regardait obstinément le sol.

Les deux hommes se métamorphosèrent, et Salazar posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Lâche-moi Salazar... se contenta de demander Harry, sans vraiment conviction ou menace.

Salazar retira doucement sa main. Il y avait une expression de compassion sur son visage.

-Nous allons te montrer où tu vas loger.

-Non merci...

Godric comprit rapidement le problème du jeune homme.

-Harry, on ne peut pas te renvoyer dans ton monde tant que tu ne maîtrises pas ton héritage... Applique-toi, et tu retrouveras vite les tiens...

-Pfff... Ça peut très bien prendre des mois et j'ai pas envies d'avoir des visions de ce qui se passe là-bas à chaque jours...

-Si tu y mets du tien, cela viendra plus rapidement, fais moi confiance!

-Oh bien sûr... J'vais faire confiance à un type qui voulait me massacrer y'a pas plus tard que deux heures!

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je voulais te massacrer ? Donner une leçon ne veut pas dire mettre en pièce!

Harry le regarda amèrement.

-On m'a toujours appris cette définition l

-J'en suis désolé Harry...

-C'est rien...

Avec un dernier soupira, il se retransforma et sortit à par lent du terrier, avec l'intention de retourner à l'endroit où il avait rencontrer les deux fondateurs.

Les deux autres le suivirent, et, une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient au même endroit. Altaïr se transforma en humain, et regarda les deux hommes.

-Alors? demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton las. Je dors où moi?

-Nous allons t'emmener au village...

-Super... J'vais être entouré de débile du moyen âge... Vraiment, ma situation s'améliore!

Godric toussota.

-Ce sont des Atlantes!

-Bah... J'vais avoir droit aux poissons dans ce cas, un ou l'autre... 

Ils ne dirent plus rien, et quittèrent la forêt pour se diriger vers le village qui se trouvait à dix minutes de là. 

Une fois arriver, Harry découvrit un immense village, à l'aspect plus ou moins moderne, et au loin, il y a avait un grand palais, construit dans le diamant.

-Bienvenu à Araël, Harry... Là où tous les grands de notre monde viennent, à leur mort!

-Je ne suis pas mort, aux dernières nouvelles!

-Tu es Héritier, c'est différent...

Ils se promenèrent dans les rues, les gens se retournant en voyant ce garçon étrange, qui avait des oreilles pointues et qui parlait la Langue des Humains. À chaque fois que quelqu'un le regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, il avait une incroyable envie de leur cracher une réplique cinglante en pleine figure, incapable de se faire fixer comme une bête de foire... mais il se retenait.

Il se contentait d'admirer le paysage sans y porter aucune réelle attention, celle ci étant tournée sur ce qui ce passait dans son monde. Harry fut étonné lorsque Salazar l'obligea à continuer en direction du palais, quand il avait voulu tourner dans la dernière rue du village. Il ne l'avait pas continuer et avait continuer à avancer, sans dire un mot.

Il pénétrait maintenant dans la structure de diamant, et Altaïr s'aperçut que l'intérieur était aussi beau que l'extérieur. Du marbre d'Italie recouvrait le sol, tandis que les murs transparents montraient tout ce qui se passait au dehors. Il y avait des sièges de velours vert où rouge dans tous les recoins, et des feux magiques brûlaient sur des tables d'acajou. Des gens discutaient par petits groupes, et Harry reconnut certaines grandes célébrités magiques. Il y avait, entre autre, Merlin. Salazar et Godric conduisirent toutefois Harry au sommet d'un grand escalier, d'où tous les trois ils empruntèrent un magnifique, mais gigantesque couloir, pour enfin aboutir dans ce qui semblait être une salle de trône. Là était assis un homme de grande stature, à l'aspect noble. 

La bouche d'Altaïr s'ouvrit lorsqu'il reconnut le Roi Arthur. Il le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adoptée. Des gens rentrèrent dans la salle, se plaçant en cercle autour du Roi, et Harry les reconnut bien vite : les Dames du Lac, qui était Viviane et Morgane, la Reine, nommée Guenièvre, l'Enchanteur, communément appelé Merlin et les 4 Fondateurs. Tous le regardaient, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Arthur se mit à parler.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Harry... ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

-Je ne connais pas ton nom de famille.

-Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on le sache... Il y a suffisamment de gens de mon monde qui le connaisse... Si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, j'aimerais qu'il reste confidentiel!

Le Roi sembla gêné.

-C'est un peu... Inhabituel d'être présenté à la Confrérie sans nom de famille, mais enfin... 

-Vous finirez par le savoir... Le temps venu!

-Qui es tu pour me donner des ordres ? s'exclama Arthur.

A sa plus grande surprise, Harry éclata de rire.

-Je suis bien plus que ce que vous pensez!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense alors je te conseillerai de te taire, jeune impertinent!

-Comme vous voulez... Je ne dis plus un mot, et vous laisse discuter entre adulte... Je vais rester dans le fond de cette salle! annonça Harry en alla s'asseoir contre un mur, plus loin.

Arthur regarda Salazar, qui comprit.

-Harry, relève toi! déclara-t-il sèchement.

-Nae, aquile emberet! (Non, je dérange) déclara-t-il, sans le vouloir en Langue Elfique.

-Relève-toi! répéta son mentor.

-Nae, mié ofaëw lérolias, gyméroïles, embrëla maë werboles! (Non, c'est un monde d'adulte, je n'ai rien à y faire, je suis un petit impertinent!)

Dans l'Assemblée, personne, excepté Salazar, les Dames du Lac et Merlin, ne comprenait les paroles de l'adolescent. Le quatuor souriait, amusé de la réaction de l'adolescent. Finalement, Viviane se tourna vers son neveu.

-Vous l'avez vexé, Arthur! dit elle en pouffant de rire.

-Vexé? Comment un gamin de cet âge peut-il être vexé?  
Harry le fixa de ses yeux noir et argent puis se leva.

-Heléas jéoïs méoal drow felowal Araël! (Si vous me cherchez je vais être perdu dans le village d'Araël!)

Merlin, Viviane et Morgane se dirigèrent rapidement vers lui en entendant cela. 

-Naome elbereem! (Tu ne vas nul part!)

Avec un sourire, Harry se transforma en un superbe loup blanc, et glaopa jusqu'à la porte.... qui se ferma sur son museau.

Ses brillèrent étrangement et il s'approcha de Merlin qui avait fermé la porte, puis se retransforma.

-Mëlos giëw! (Laissez-moi sortir!)

-Nae! (Non!)

-Terlew? (Pourquoi?)

-Meleoere bigenaes guelir! (Parce que tu vas faire une bêtise!)

-Nae, kelios moralène foä! (Non, c'est mal me connaître!)

Merlin sourit, tandis que Morgane s'approchait de jeune homme.

-Hioe quiarie guiaelie... (Nous te connaissons...) 

Harry se tourna vers elle, les yeux remplis de colère.

-Holéas gréole semios jowlia maléos! (Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à votre place!)

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

-Haiele aelliem guimal... (Je suis toi)

Harry la regarda, sans comprendre. Morgane s'éleva doucement de terre, tandis que tout le monde la regardait, éberlué.

-Jaoie hueare (Mon coeur est le tien)

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et bailla sans retenu.

Cependant, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il avait une impression de déjà-vu. Il connaissait déjà ces paroles, malgré le fait qu'il ne les avait jamais entendu.

-Kierie hueare habalat... (Nos âmes ne font qu'une...)

« Je me demande combien de temps elle compte vouloir m'impressionner... » pensa Harry tout en la regardant.

Il regarda la tête des autres, et vit qu'ils étaient tous stupéfaits. Tous la regardait, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Une lumière traversa soudainement Morgane, avant de se diriger vers Harry, qui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se laissa faire.

« Je suis idiot » pensa-t-il, avant que la lumière le touche, et s'infiltre à l'intérieur de lui.

Puis il perdit connaissance, en même moment où Morgane, elle, touchait de nouveau le sol.

-Emmenez-le dans ses appartements! dit simplement Morgane, avec un petit sourire, tout en s'agenouillant à côté de Harry et en lui touchant le front.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Salut gang!

Alors tout va bien? Le chapitre vous a plus? Enfin... Nous on l'a trouver plutôt bien! :p

Aller à bientôt et une dernière petite chose, si vous voulez être un peu gentil, sympathique, généreux, avoir du coeur, un amour,  et bien cliqué sur le petit bouton à votre gauche en bas de la page nommé « Go! » et laissez-nous une petite REVIEW!!!!!

@+

_Laika__&Mymy!_


	7. Les deux mondes

**Diclamer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient, excepté ce que nous avons créé... Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**_Le loup Soltaire_**

**__**

**_Merci à tous les revieweurs ;) _**

**__**

_Chapitre7 : Les deux mondes! _

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers les chambres des Mangemorts. Il voulait parler avec l'un d'entre eux, et c'était rare qu'il se déplace pour cela. Il toqua à la porte, et Lacerta, fatiguée et en colère, ouvrit la porte.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle, s'attendant à voir Rogue ou quelconque autre mangemort de la sorte.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Lord Voldemort, ses yeux se remplirent de surprise, mélangé à de la colère, et elle inclina légèrement la tête, sans toutefois l'inviter à entrer.

-Que voulez vous ?

Parler... répondit simplement Voldemort, attendant visiblement qu'elle l'autorise à entrer.

Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient mouillés, et un bruit d'eau lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait tiré d'une bonne douche. En entendant le bruit, Lacerta se tourna, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour arrêter l'eau. Lorsqu'elle revint, Voldemort était toujours au même endroit, et, d'un geste, le laissa entrer.

-Parler à propos de quel sujet Monseigneur?

Le ton était très sarcastique, et ne trompa pas Voldemort.

-Parler, tout simplement! Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé d'avoir envie de parler avec d'autres personnes que les imbéciles qui me suivent ?

-Si... La seule personne qui n'était pas un imbécile avec qui j'ai pu parler à présent c'est jeter d'eu haut d'une falaise parce qu'on se servait de lui, on l'avait trahit et il n'avait plus d'espoir.

Voldemort la regarda un instant, une lueur de crainte dans les yeux. La Malédiction des Elfes pesait sur lui, et Lacerta, il le savait, était décidée à venger Harry. 

-Peut-être en a t'il plus là où il est maintenant...

-Et moi je n'ai rien plus, aujourd'hui!

Il la regarda sans rien dire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait une discussion civilisée avec quelqu'un d'intelligent, où il pouvait légèrement dévoiler ses sentiments.

-Autre chose, mon Lord?

Il la regarda, agacé.

-Je dérange, peut être ?

-En effet... Je prenais une douche avant votre arrivé!

-J'avais remarqué... Même si j'attends de tous mes serviteurs qu'ils soient disponibles au moment où je leur demande!

-Et bien il faudrait les prévenir à l'avance...

-Je te conseille de changer de ton!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais avec l'assassin de la seule personne que j'ai aimé!

_-En_...

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir son sort, elle lui avait mis une gifle. Il la regarda, éberlué.

-Que... Personne n'avait osé avant toi, et ça ne deviendra certainement pas une habitude! Je te conseil de changer de comportement, où tu pourrais sincèrement le regretter! 

Sur ces paroles, Voldemort sortit de la pièce.

~¤~

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. Il regarda partout autour de lui, mais il ne reconnaissait rien. Son esprit était hanté par l'étrange vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Lacerta qui giflait Voldemort... 

Il se mit à rire tout seul dans sa chambre. Il aurait aimé faire ça, mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage... Il referma par la suite les yeux, un mal de tête l'assaillant soudainement.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui c'était passé avant, son seul souvenir se résumant aux paroles chantées par Morgane.

-Je deviens cinglé... Rendors-toi Harry, tu as besoin de sommeil... marmonna-t-il.

Pourtant, les paroles l'intriguaient, elles avaient du sens, même s'il était incapable de définir en quoi elles avaient du sens. Il finit par se relever et constata qu'il avait une robe de sorcier couleur jade et argent sur le dos. Haussant les épaules et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il s'accouda pour regarder le levé du soleil.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-J'en sais rien... Une migraine, mais à part ça, je vais bien!

-C'est normal... Tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi... En attendant, Salazar est dans le jardin!

Harry grogna.

-Je vais descendre plus tard...

-Il t'attends, Harry! dit elle avec un air de reproche.

-Ouais, et puis?

-Tu dois y aller, pour plus vite retrouver Lacerta!

Altaïr soupira et finit par se retourner vers elle.

-D'accord... dit-il enfin.

Il sortit de la chambre, sans même lui jeter un regard, et se dirigea vers le jardin, son instinct lui guidant où aller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait derrière Salazar.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-T'entraîner, plutôt!

-Je viens de me réveiller...

-Ce n'est pas une raison... Tu seras en meilleure forme! Et pas de petit déjeuner avant que tu aies réussi l'exercice du jour!

-Merci de prendre soin de ma santé mental, vraiment, toi tu as de la pitié!

-Je prends justement soin de ta santé mentale, alors, maintenant, viens t'entraîner!

-Ouais, ouais, ouais...

Salazar le regarda sévèrement, mais n'ajouta rien, et emmena son Héritier à la clairière d'entraînement.

-Je crois que si je trouve un pont, je vais sauter... grommela Altaïr, pour lui-même.

-Au lieu de grommeler, écoute un peu ce que j'ai à te dire! Nous allons continuer de travailler sur le Lumos d'hier, et je pense que tu vas mieux réussir aujourd'hui!

-Va-y toujours... On verra bien!

Harry reprit la bonne position, et lança le sort. Cette fois ci, sous l'effet de sa concentration, il remarqua que la lumière, même si elle n'égalait pas l'intensité de celle de Salazar, était vraiment brillante.

-Bon... ça me motive un peu au moins...

-Redresse toi un peu, et concentre toi encore plus. Ne laisse pas ta baguette pendre sur le sol, c'est néfaste!

-Mais c'est bien, ce qui est néfaste!

-Sauf dans ce cas... Ça pourrait tuer quelqu'un par accident! On ne vous apprend vraiment rien, à Poudlard!

-Heu... Non pas vraiment...

Salazar grommela, et ordonna à son élève de recommencer. Au bout de deux heures, il arrivait à faire une lumière pratiquement aussi aveuglante que celle de Salazar. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, épuisé. En effet, cet exercice lui avait demandé toutes ses forces, mais il était fier. Salazar s'approcha.

-Tu veux prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

-Une sieste sera plutôt appréciée...

-Comme tu veux...

-Mais avant je veux manger!

Il fit un grand sourire et se leva d'un bond.

Salazar se mit à rire, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève.

-Tu l'as bien mérité!

-J'espère!

Ils partirent tout deux vers le palais, question de se rassasier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde se tu, fixant Harry. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose ressemblant à : « _Bande de cons... _», et alla se servir une assiette de nourriture.

-Vive la joie d'être un elfe... marmonna-t-il, en allant s'asseoir à une table vide et isoler.

Morgane, Godric et Salazar vinrent rapidement s'asseoir à sa table, ne désirant pas vraiment le laisser seul.

-Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être là? La solitude ne me dérange guère...

-Oui, mais je n'aime pas te voir déprimer... répondit doucement Morgane. Je te rappelle que je sens ce que tu sens, et que je n'aime pas quand tu déprimes...

-Bah... Je déprime pas là!

-Ne me ment pas, tu sais très bien que c'est inutile... dit-elle en riant. Elle te manque... ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Harry la fixa puis plongea son regard dans son assiette de steak et de pomme de terre en purée.

-Mouais...

Morgane lui fit un sourire encourageant, et retourna au contenu de son assiette. A l'autre bout de la table, Salazar et Godric discutaient.

-Il est comment ?

-Doué.

-Tiens... Tu as changé d'avis vite depuis hier Sal'.

-Bah... Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis!

-Je suis content que ton Héritier te plaise...  Pour une fois!

-Mais... Hé, les autres aussi me plaisaient, ils étaient très bien, et pas aussi têtu au moins!

-Mais ils étaient moins puissants et ça te décevait...

Salazar grommela.

-Et tu n'as jamais pu t'entendre avec eux!

-Non... Parce qu'ils ressemblaient davantage à des Gryffondor...

Godric toussota quelque chose comme : _Harry aussi!_

-Ça j'en doute God'... Il a un caractère trop fort pour faire partit de ta maison!

-Pourtant il en fait partie, il te l'a dit lui même!

-Oui... Car il voulait en faire partit...

Godric abandonna la lutte, et retourna au contenu de son assiette. Morgane et Harry continuait à discuter calmement de chose et autres. Une fois son assiette finie, Harry se leva.

-Je vais me promener, annonça-t-il, sans pour autant regarder quiconque, vérifiant que sa baguette se trouvait dans sa ceinture. On ne savait jamais...

Les trois adultes regardèrent l'adolescent partir, sans rien dire pour autant.

~¤~ 

La nuit était tombée, et les rues du village, toujours autant peuplé, était éclairé par de petites lucioles au milles et unes couleurs. Le paysage était magnifique et un sourire paisible était accroché au visage de Harry, il se sentait libre, apaisé, tranquille. Il avait marché toute la journée, quelque fois sous forme humaine, d'autres sous forme de loup. Cela lui avait libéré l'esprit, et il se sentait en total accord avec lui-même. L'esprit animal était conçu pour la survie, et non pour les métaphores, la philosophie et les questions existentielles, ce qui permettait à Altaïr de se changer les idées. 

Les passants qui se trouvaient toujours dans les rues, ne lui accordaient plus autant d'insistance, l'ayant déjà vu passer mainte fois devant eux. Ce village était des plus paisible à cette heure de la journée... Le soleil étant couché, tous parlaient à voix basse, riaient en petit groupe et discutaient tranquillement, par exemple sur une terrasse d'un pub, devant un verre d'une étrange mixture qui semblait très réputé, mais dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler ou même vu. Normal... Il était dans un autre monde. Une petite fille tomba soudainement devant lui, et Altaïr l'aida à se relever. 

-Tout va bien? demanda-t-il, en la fixant de ses yeux argent et en s'agenouillant devant elle, pour être à sa hauteur.

La mère arriva précipitamment, et arracha carrément l'enfant des bras d'Altaïr, en lui lançait des regards de reproche.

-Laisse-le tranquille, il ne faut pas se frotter à ces gens là!

-Mais maman... répliqua la petite fille, alors que Harry se relevait et repartait tranquillement, sans un regard pour la mère ou la fillette.

Un sourire amer vint sur sa bouche.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter... Un être dangereux dans mon monde, ici aussi voyons... marmonna-t-il.

Il continua à marcher, et se dirigea vers le Palais de Diamant. Pourtant, bien qu'il aurait sans doute dû, il n'accéléra pas le pas, profitant de l'air fraîche et parfumée qui traversait l'immense jardin du château.

A l'intérieur, Salazar s'inquiétait. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, regardant Godric comme un lion en cage.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, déjà désert depuis bien longtemps et il couru ouvrir la porte... Mais il n'y avait déjà plus rien... Et le couloir était éclairé par une faible lumière qui passait dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte, celle de Harry.

Salazar bondit hors de sa chambre, et rentra dans celle de Harry.

-OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ÉTAIS ?

-Dans le village! se contenta de répondre le Gryffondor, en enlevant son t-shirt.

Salazar se calma un peu.

-La prochaine fois, préviens moi!

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais me promener...

Salazar soupira, et ressortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. 

-Bon, je les encore énervé!

Harry soupira, puis alla dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, puis se plongea dans un bain chaud, et de se changer. Quand il ressortit de la salle d'eau, Salazar et Godric était dans sa chambre, le regard grave.

-Il y a certaines règles à respecter, Harry!

-On cogne avant d'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un... répondit Altaïr, en allant ranger ses vêtement, qu'il avait nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort, dans son armoire.

-Il y a dès règles à respecter, Harry!

-C'est bon j'ai compris...

-Donc tu vas te plier aux règles que nous allons instaurer!

-Génial, grommela Harry. Je crois que j'aimais encore plus Dumbledore, renchérit-il.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent.

-Qui te dis qu'on ne va pas instaurer ses règles avec toi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas de règles et que vous n'arriverez à rien de cette façon...

-Il faut qu'on en fixe quelques unes, et on voulait en discuter avec toi pour qu'elles n'entravent pas trop ta vie!

-Bah... allez-y, on verra bien...

-On pensait instaurer une règle te donnant une heure maximum pour rentrer. Passé cette heure, tu seras magiquement attiré dans ta chambre.

-Comme une laisse avec un chien...

-Tu exagères, on te laisse fixer l'horaire!

-Minuit...

-23 heures...

-Minuit... répéta Harry, complètement buté.

-Harry... N'abuse pas!

-Je n'abuse pas... J'aurais pu dire beaucoup plus tard...

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.

-Très bien, minuit!

-Merci...

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent.

-Bien, maintenant, l'horaire de tes entraînements!

-Ah non... Tout mais pas ça!

-Je suis désolé, Harry, mais il faut bien que tu t'entraînes sans quoi tu n'arriverais à rien!

-Le matin...

-Tu sais qu'il faut au moins 5 heures d'entraînement!

-Et bien de 8 heures jusqu'au déjeuner!

Salazar acquiesça de la tête, et sortit de la chambre. Juste avant de partir, Godric se pencha vers lui.

-La Confrérie veut te revoir...

-Ça pourrait pas attendre à demain matin? J'aimerais dormir!

-Non. Tu as déjà beaucoup de chance d'être accepté en seconde audience, alors...

Harry grogna, remit son chandail et la robe qu'il portait un peu plus tôt, puis suivit Godric jusqu'à la salle du trône. Il rentra, cette fois-ci ignorant complètement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se mit au milieu du cercle, et attendit

-Vous avez demandé à me voir? demanda Harry, poliment.

Arthur lui fit un sourire amusé.

-En effet, il faudrait terminer ce qu'on voulait faire hier... répondit-il. 

Altaïr leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

-Expliquez, car je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en entendre beaucoup... Avant qu'on me dise que j'ai était un peu... jeune!

Arthur eut l'air gêné, mais ne dit rien. Morgane prit alors la parole.

-Sais-tu où tu es, Harry ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Tu es chez les Atlantes, sur l'île Atlantide où ce situe le village d'Araël, sur ce que la cité serait advenue si elle n'avait pas coulé au fond de l'eau!

-Avec des êtres de l'eau... fini Harry, avec un sourire moqueur. 

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Morgane.

-Mais tu es aussi dans une Réunion de la Confrérie, qui se doit d'accueillir tous ses héritiers... Hors, tu es héritier de deux d'entre nous.

-Pas encore cette histoire d'héritier! grommela Altaïr, s'efforçant néanmoins de garder le sourire.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, mais tu n'es pas seulement l'Héritier de Serpentard. Tu es aussi mon Héritier, ce qui est exceptionnel...

Le regard de Altaïr, qui s'était jusqu'à lors fixer seulement sur Arthur, Godric ou Salazar, se tourna vers Morgane et il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'information parvienne correctement à son cerveau.

-Attendez... J'ai pas bien compris là... VOTRE héritier?

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

-Tu as très bien compris, Altaïr. Tu es mon Héritier... Mon coeur est tien, ton âme est mienne, longtemps les deux moitiés ont été séparées, mais elles se sont hier, retrouvées.

-Heu... Si ça ne vous dérange pas... Vous pouvez seulement m'appeler Harry!

-Dans ce cas là, je suis Morgane, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Pas de problème...

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, et laissa la parole à Viviane.

-Le Don de voyance, qui t'a été attribué à ta naissance vient de Morgane... Car c'est ce qu'elle possède de plus précieux, parmi ses pouvoirs!

-Mais... Je croyais qu'il me venait de ma mère!

Viviane eut un sourire indulgent.

-Ta mère c'est jeté un sort pour pouvoir voir le futur, et nous lui avons demandé, à sa mort, de ne jamais te révéler la vérité.

-C'est génial! dit-il en appuyant sur le « génial », avec un regard sombre. C'est vrai, quoi de mieux que de voir ses amis pactiser avec ses ennemis ?

Morgane baissa les yeux, mais personne ne comprenait ce que voulait dire Altaïr.

-Autre chose? demanda Harry, reprenant un visage neutre.

-Oui... Voudrais-tu faire partie de la Confrérie ?

Harry manqua de s'étouffer à cette déclaration.

-Heu... Bah, heu, je ne... heu! bafouilla-t-il, sous le choc.

Morgane sourit avec indulgence, tandis que Merlin semblait attendre impatiemment la réponse.

-Alors ?

-Ben... Euh... Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Arthur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire.

-Je peux aller dormir maintenant? demanda Harry, réprimant un bâillement.

Les adultes se regardèrent, et Arthur, d'un bref signe de tête acquiesça. Harry eut un sourire, et tourna les talons, s'en allant tranquillement de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, les adultes échangèrent un soupir.

-Il est têtu, celui-là!

Morgane releva la tête.

-Il a un bon fond...

-Si vous saviez qui il servit pourtant... commenta Salazar, avec un soupire.

Instantanément tout le monde le regarda.

-Qui? demanda Merlin.

-Voldemort... déclara sombrement Salazar.

Aussitôt, Merlin perça les rangs, et s'approcha de Salazar, tandis que Morgane palissait à vue d'oeil. 

-Répète un peu ça Salazar, s'écria Merlin.

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendu : il a servi Voldemort!

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur.

-Et on l'a accepté dans la Confrérie! Un fils du Mal!

Viviane, les yeux brillants de colère, s'approcha de lui.

-Si il a pu rentrer dans Atlantide, c'est qu'il a le coeur pur! Le chemin est fermé aux mauvais!

-Viviane, réfléchit bon sang! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a le coeur pur qu'on ne trahit pas pour autant facilement! ragea Merlin

Salazar voulu faire un mouvement brusque pour défendre son héritier, mais Godric le retint en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Aucun impur ne peut passer le chemin, tu le sais parfaitement! Si jamais il avait eu le coeur impur, il serait directement allé dans le Royaume des Morts

-Je n'accepte pas qu'un disciple du mal rentre dans ce groupe! Il pourrait nous trahir en retournant dans son monde!

-Elle ne voulait pas t'en parler en fait... Pour ne pas te blesser, sa décision était déjà assez difficile. Mais elle a décidé de partir... Pour son bien, et pour le tient! Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici...

Une main s'abattit sur la joue de Merlin. Celui-ci, surpris, regarda Morgane, qui se tenait à côté de lui, la main levée.

-Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon héritier comme ça!

-Si ce n'était pas le tient, tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à parler dans son dos Morgane!

-Je ne te permets pas! Je ne suis pas médisante, pas comme d'autre! Demande donc à Godric et à Salazar! déclara t'elle, les yeux noirs de colère.

-Oh, nous on ne s'en mêle pas, on n'a note opinion du jeune Potter, et ça nous suffit... répondirent en choeur les deux fondateurs.

-Potter? s'écria Arthur.

Godric et Salazar se regardèrent, gêné. 

-C'est le fils Potter... lâcha enfin Godric. Celui qui a combattu Voldemort. Vous ne vous imaginez pas combien d'épreuves ce gosse  traversé!

-Ça explique tout alors... marmonna Merlin.

Il se retourna vers Morgane, gêné.

-Je m'excuse... grogna-t-il.

-Tu peux! Dit-elle froidement. Si ce que tu vas dire est moi beau que le silence, alors tais-toi... ajouta-t-elle avec sagesse.

Sur ce, tous quittèrent la pièce pour aller dormir.

~¤~

Harry se trouvait dans le jardin, il avait déjà prit son petit-déjeuner depuis une heure, et cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il attendait Salazar, tout en méditant, assis par terre en tailleur, vu son avance.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour récapituler tous ce qu'il avait appris depuis deux jours. Tout d'abord, il était Héritier de Serpentard, mais aussi de Morgane. De plus, il était admis dans la Confrérie... Il soupira... Il ne pourrait jamais être comme les autres. Ensuite, il avait des pouvoirs particuliers, un Don de Voyance qui ne lui venait pas de sa mère, Salazar qui était maintenant son professeur... Cela faisait beaucoup pour un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans... 

Une main se posa sur son épaule, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, la sentant à peine, perdu au plus profond de lui-même

-Harry ? déclara Salazar, content de voir le jeune homme debout de si bonne heure.

Altaïr se retourna, se tirant de sa méditation.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Pourquoi cette question, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en retard! se moqua son héritier.

Serpentard eut un sourire, et entraîna son élève vers l'esplanade d'entraînement.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre à contrôler à volonté l'intensité de ton sort, autrement dit, de pouvoir passer d'une très faible lumière à quelque chose aveuglante sans relancer de sort.

-Intéressant... commenta Altaïr, en écoutant Serpentard.

-Tu apprendras cela sur tous les sorts de bases, ensuite, tu trouveras de façon instinctive. Pour commencer, jette le sort de lumière.

Harry lança instantanément le sort, la position à prendre, devenu familière. Une intense lumière apparut, au plus grand plaisir de Salazar.

-Très bien, maintenant, concentre-toi pour la faire diminuer.

Harry ferma aussitôt les yeux et pour se donner un peu plus de concentration, il imagina une petite flamme qui mourrait peu à peu... Noyer par la pluie. Cependant, l'effet escompter ne fut pas le bon, car aussitôt, un orage démentiel se mit à tomber, qu'il s'efforça aussitôt d'arrêter.

-Heu... Désolé...

Salazar le regard, amusé mais trempé.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Tu ne t'es pas concentré sur le bon élément. Essaye de voir la lumière diminuer dans ta tête.

Harry se concentra à nouveau en fermant les yeux et s'efforça cette fois-ci de se concentré sur une lueur qui s'éteignait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lumière avait légèrement faibli.

-Bah... C'est pas mal, marmonna-t-il, s'évaluant lui-même.

-Tu peux faire mieux! déclara Salazar d'un ton de reproche.

-Ouais... ouais!

Il referma les yeux et se concentra afin de faire faiblir la lumière au point qu'elle soit comme un lumostout a fait ordinaire.

L'exclamation de Salazar lui prouva qu'il avait réussi. En effet, quand il rouvrit les yeux, seul une petite lueur se dégageait de sa baguette.

-J'aime mieux ça! reprit Harry avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi! répondit Salazar, toujours stupéfait par la performance de son élève.

-Tu sais que l'air béat que tu as te rend ridicule Salazar? demanda Harry, avec le plus de sérieux qu'il pouvait.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard meurtrier, et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ou tu insistes pour les cinq heures?

-J'insiste!

-Très bien... Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

-On enchaîne sur l'Expelliarmus!

-Youhou, je vais me faire massacrer par le désarmement!

~¤~

Morgane, Salazar et Harry s'avançaient vers la prairie. Cela faisait six mois que Harry s'entraînait, et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Si jamais il battait Salazar, il pouvait repartir dans son monde. Sinon... Il devait rester là jusqu'à ce qu'il battre son Maître. Dans le cas où il partirait, Harry avait promis à tout le monde de revenir assez souvent pour les voir. Il avait enfin trouvé son chez lui, même si Lacerta lui manquait plus que tout.

-Prêt Harry? demanda son mentor.

-Tu me prends pour qui? renchérit celui-ci, après s'être placé face à Salazar, baguette sortit.

Morgane se mit derrière eux, légèrement anxieuse.

-A toi l'honneur, Harry!

Le jeune homme s'inclina.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Salazar se jeta sur le côté, et Harry en profita pour lancer un deuxième sort.

-_Lumos!_

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de la baguette d'Altaïr.

-_Nox!_ répliqua Salazard avec force.

Les Ténèbres envahirent la clairière,

-_Finite Incantatem!_ s'écria Altaïr, dissipant la pénombre.

Il se repositionna face à Salazar.

-_Expelliarmus!_ tonna celui-ci.

-_Protego!_

Un immense bouclier apparut devant Harry, renvoyant le sort sur Salazar, et le désarmant par la même occasion.

-Je crois que c'est finit... s'écria son héritier.

Il parla trop vite car Salazar fit apparaître une épée dans sa main. Aussitôt, Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa ceinture, et dégaina son sabre de son fourreau qui était dans son dos, cela en une fraction de seconde, temps qu'il avait besoin normalement pour cela.

Harry lui lança un regard menaçant.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me provoquer sur ce terrain là...

-Arrête de parler gamin, et vient voir oncle Salazar!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et s'élança avec souplesse vers celui-ci, évitant agilement et avec facilité toutes les attaques de son ancêtre, qui était assez étonné.

Il ne vit pas venir le coup de l'adolescent, qui le fit tomber par terre, Harry ayant son sabre sur sa gorge. Salazar déglutit.

-Je crois que tu as gagné.

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûr? demanda Altaïr, avec un sourire peu rassurant.

-J'en suis sûr! dit-il, les yeux brillants. Tu vas me manqué... ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

-Je reviendrai vous voir tous les mois, histoire de voir où j'en suis!

Harry rangea sa lame dans son fourreau, puis tendit une main à son ami, pour l'aider à se relever, un air beaucoup plus rassurant et chaleureux marquant son visage, ce qui rendit ses couleurs à Serpentard. Celui-ci se releva, souriant lui aussi. Morgane, elle, souriait mystérieusement, comme à son habitude.

-Tu vas revenir dans ton monde... Après six mois d'absence... Je pense que cela va surprendre beaucoup de gens...

Harry releva sa manche, regardant un instant sa Marque des Ténèbres. Puis ses yeux se relevèrent vers Salazar, un pâle sourire, assez triste à vrai dire peint sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? dit-il en soupirant.

Il s'assied par terre, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et se prit le visage entre les mains, complètement désorienté. Après une demi année dans cet endroit magnifique, il allait devoir partir... Retourner dans son monde. Mais pour aller où? Tout le monde croyait qu'il était mort, retournerait-il chez Voldemort, ou irait-il voir Dumbledore? 

Dumbledore... Ce simple non eut l'effet de rendre son regard froid et sombre. D'un autre côté, retourner chez Voldemort ne le tentait pas vraiment. Le côté sombre ne l'attirait pas, il savait qu'il n'y trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et que Voldemort ne voulait rien d'autre de lui que sa magie. Mais Lacerta était encore là-bas... Il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Fait ce que te dit ton coeur... Je t'aiderais... lui dit doucement Morgane.

Harry releva la tête vers elle, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

-J'aimerai bien... Mais c'est plus compliqué que je le voudrais!

-Je sais... Je sens ce que tu sens, n'oublie pas... Je t'aiderais, répéta-t-elle, obstinée.

Harry se releva, et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je te dois beaucoup...

-C'est toi qui a tout fait... répondit Morgane, moi je n'ai fait que t'aider, te faire comprendre ce qui t'habitait depuis ta naissance...

-Sans toi, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais compris... Ce que tu as fait, je ne pourrais jamais t'en redonner assez pour te remercier!

-Si... Ne bascule jamais du côté des Ténèbres. Sauve Lacerta, Severus et Drago de là, ainsi que tes deux autres amis, mais n'y va jamais toi-même... dit-elle sérieusement.

-Je le ferais, je te le promets.

Morgane posa une main sur la joue de Harry et l'embrassa sur le front. 

-On se reverra très bientôt... promit le Gryffondor.

-J'y compte bien jeune homme, j'y compte bien!

Il sourit, et se tourna vers Salazar. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu faire un mouvement, Harry s'était jeté dans ses bras. Salazar lui rendit son étreinte, et, au bout de quelques minutes, se dégagea.

-Au revoir, Harry... Reviens bientôt...

-Je reviendrais dans quatre semaines!

-Je te ramènerai de force ici de toute façon... Si tu m'oublis! se moqua Serpentard.

-Oh... Et comment je t'oublierais, Monsieur le Grand Fondateur de Poudlard!

Tous les deux rirent, puis Salazar ouvrit le passage. Harry s'engouffra dedans, après de grands signes d'adieu.

~¤~ 

-Lacerta, tout est prêt pour demain? demanda Voldemort, en fixant la jeune fille debout à sa droite, de ses yeux écarlate.

La jeune fille le regarda en soupirant.

-Tout est prêt, My Lord...

Il eut un sourire satisfait, et la jeune Arwel haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Bien... Maintenant Dumbledore n'a plus qu'à bien se tenir, il va voir ce que Lord Voldemort peut faire...

Lacerta le regarda sans rien dire, mais pensant tout autre chose.

« _Il va surtout voir ce qu'une Arwel peut, faire, oui!_ »

*********************

Eh voilà! Un chapitre de plus! Je me suis dépêché de vous le corriger pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui ;)

@+

et...

**_REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW PLEASE! _****_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Laika__&Mymy!_

**__**


	8. Au grand jour

**Dislcamer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient, excepté tout ce qui ne se trouve pas dans les livres de Rowling! Nous ne tirons aucun profit de cette histoire, excepté un grand plaisir à l'écrire!

Merci bien, bonne lecture!

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

_Chapitre8 : Au grand jour_

Bon, étant donné que j'ai posté le chaptire 7 un peu vite, et que je le 8 est déjà prêt, et bien il y en a beaucoup qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de lire, donc... Je remercie déjà tous les prochain revieweur!!!

**Réponse au review :**

**Nono; **On est contente que tu aimes, et ça m'a fait plaisir de te faire connaître cette fic, ça fait un lecteur de plus héhé! Bonne lecture ;P

**Lisia**** :** Héhé, tu es la première à avoir reviewer le chapitre 7 ;) Allez bonne lecture ;P

**Pierre de lune :** Merci bien ;) Voilà le chapitre 8 comme tu voulais! Héhé ! @+ et bonne lecture :p

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Laika__&Mymy!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les sorts fusaient de partout, les cadavres s'accumulaient, mais aucun des deux clans adverses ne semblaient vouloir fléchir sous la pression de l'autre. 

Dumbledore regardait Lacerta dans les yeux, sa baguette à la main, l'air fatigué. Lacerta, elle, avait son sabre sorti et, les yeux brillants, elle regardait son adversaire. D'un mouvement rapide, elle lui entailla le bras, ce qui fit poussé un cri de douleur au vieil homme. Aucun des deux ne remarqua la personne encapuchonnée qui venait d'apparaître sur le champ de bataille.

Un sabre à la main, vêtu d'une tenue à capuche, couleur jade, la mystérieuse personne se tenait un peu à l'écart, un sabre à la main, attendant visiblement le moment opportun. Soudain, on entendit une explosion, et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Voldemort apparaître de l'autre côté du champ de bataille. Sans attendre une seconde, il lança une éclaire verte en direction de Dumbledore... Qui n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, explosant au milieu de sa course. Les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la silhouette encagoulé et Jedusor ainsi que Albus froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le nouveau arrivant.

-Je suis content de voir qu'on m'a attendu pour la petite fête... déclara l'homme, d'une voix froide et mystérieuse.

Le Dark Lord s'avança, un peu étonné de voir cet étranger.

-Qui es tu ? demanda t'il hargneusement.

Harry sourit.

-Quelqu'un que tu ne veux surtout pas connaître... Pas plus que vous, Professeur Dumbledore! Dit-il sèchement.

-Dans ce cas tu vas mourir!

Voldemort fit apparaître une longue lame, noir dans sa main et s'élança pour enfoncer son épée dans le ventre de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. D'un mouvement agile et souple, celui-ci l'évita et d'un coup de pied puissant, fit reculer le Mage Noir, de près de trois mètres. 

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras, Jedusor! Je suis imbattable à ce jeu là...

Voldemort regarda Lacerta, et lui fit un signe de la tête. Celle ci s'approcha, son sabre à la main. Harry la regarda, les yeux brillants. Il avait tant voulu la revoir, et de la voir là, devant lui pour la combattre. Il baissa son sabre.

-Je ne veux pas la combattre.

La jeune fille ne fut pourtant pas du même avis, et lorsque l'homme se pencha pour éviter sa lame, son capuchon tomba révélant son visage. Voyant que tous s'étaient figés, il se releva lentement, avec un sourire moqueur et froid.

-Content de voir que la nouvelle de ma mort à circuler rapidement! déclara Harry.

Lacerta s'approcha lentement de lui, la main tendue.

-Je...

Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Altaïr manqua de tomber à la renverse, mais reprit vite son équilibre, puis après avoir brièvement serré la jeune fille dans ses bras, il se détacha d'elle et se tourna vers Voldemort, qui le fixait avec étonnement.

-Surpris de me revoir ? déclara-t-il froidement.

-Pourquoi arbores tu les couleurs de Serpentard ?

-Pourquoi cette question? répondit du tac au tac Harry.

-Seul l'Héritier de Serpentard a le droit de porter ses couleurs.

A ces mots, Harry éclata de rire.

-Un peu de respect pour ton Maître, Harry...

-J'en n'ai rien à faire du respect, surtout pour l'assassin de mes parents!

En entendant cela, les yeux de Voldemort changèrent de couleur.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris... répondit Harry, ses yeux prenant une couleur argenté, plus clair et plus brillant, signe d'un danger imminent si il y avait provocation...

-Tu fais partie de mes Mangemorts, tu me dois le respect!

-Six mois ont passées Tom, et mes ambitions ont changées...

-Un engagement sous la Marque des Ténèbres et un engagement pour la vie!

-Cet engagement je l'ai prise pour Lacerta...

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça... Tu restes, où tu meurs!

-Il faudrait d'abord pouvoir me tuer...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, ça!

-Que tu crois!

Voldemort prit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, une lumière aveuglante sortit de la baguette d'Altaïr. Puis, aussi invraisemblablement que cela puisse paraître, tout devint aussi sombre que les ténèbres et on ne vit plus rien dans le parc de Poudlard, plus aucun bruit n'était présent plus aucun mouvement... Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Lorsque enfin la lumière revint, Voldemort et ses acolytes avaient disparut... Et Harry se trouvait dans le Hall d'entrer, les yeux fermés, Dumbledore, les professeurs et le reste des combattants derrière lui. Il les avait tous fait transplaner dans le château, y comprit Severus, Drago et Lacerta. Rouvrant les yeux, Harry vacilla dangereusement sous le coup de la fatigue, et il se laissa tomber au sol, la respiration saccadée.

Lacerta se précipita vers lui en poussant un cri déchirant.

-Harry, ne soit pas mort, s'il te plaît, pas encore une fois!

-Relax... Je suis seulement fatigué! marmonna Altaïr en rouvrant les yeux, avec un sourire lasse.

Lacerta sourit, et embrassa son ami sur le front. Celui-ci lui prit doucement la main, se relevant, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué...

-Tu... veux dire que tu étais vivant? demanda la jeune fille.

-En quelque sorte en effet... J'étais avec, un bon ami à moi!

Elle soupira en se pelotonnant dans ses bras, les larmes courant librement sur son visage. Severus regardait son ami,  un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Harry ne lui adressa qu'un bref sourire puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Je vous conseil vivement de renforcer vos défense, immédiatement! Voldemort n'est pas partie, et je doute qu'il abandonne si vite!

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

-L'heure n'est pas aux questions! Je vous conseil vivement de m'écouter, parce que ça risque de tourner mal pour le château et tous les élèves qui ne sont pas encore aptes à se défendre seul!

-Parce que tu es apte à te défendre ?

D'impatience, Altaïr soupira.

-On n'a pas tout notre temps, alors dépêchez vous!

-J'ai quelques questions avant...

Soudain, un horrible craquement se fit entendre, et les portes menacèrent de céder sous le puissant coup du sort qui avait été lancer à l'extérieur, Harry se retourna vivement vers l'entrer.

-Merde, merde, merde!

Il soupira un instant avant de jeter un sort de renforcement, sachant parfaitement que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Maintenant dépêchez-vous, cracha-t-il, assez énervé.

Dumbledore soupira, et siffla dans un petit objet. Aussitôt, une cinquantaine de personnes arrivèrent.

-J'espère que ça te suffira Harry?

-En autant que je n'aille pas à combattre au corps à corps avec Voldemort... Oui!

Les protes cédèrent finalement, et des dizaines de personnes rentrèrent dans Poudlard. Aussitôt, Altaïr lança plusieurs Expelliarmus, ainsi qu'un bouclier. Il dégaina son sabre dans sa main droite, et prit sa baguette de la gauche, puis se laissa dans la foule des mangemorts. Il évitait le plus de sorts possibles, frappant les autres par la même occasion.

Les corps se multipliaient autour de lui, soit transpercer par sa lame, ou neutralisé par sa baguette. Il se mouvait avec agilité dans la bataille et rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient suffisamment s'approcher de lui pour lui jeter un sort... Avec de périr à leur tour.

Bientôt, à son plus grand malheur, il y eut Voldemort en face de lui.

-Fallait bien que ça l'arrive, marmonna-t-il.

-Alors, Harry... Tu n'as pas trop peur?

-La mort est quelque chose qu'il nous faut tous affronter un jour!

De plus tu n'as jamais pu me tuer auparavant...

Voldemort mit sa baguette devant lui.

-_Endoloris!_

-Protego! répliqua aussitôt Harry.

Le sort s'écrasa contre la surface du bouclier.

-Ce ne sera pas aussi facile cette fois, Tom

-C'est ce qu'on verra petit!

Le combat qui suivit ne laissa pas une seconde de repos, les sorts fusant de chaque côté, avec la même puissant et la même haine pour l'autre. Voyant que cela n'aboutirait à rien, ils entrèrent au corps à corps, et leurs lames se mirent à s'entrechoquer avec force et vacarme.

A un moment, la lame de Voldemort rentra dans le bras droit de Harry, qui recula en gémissant de douleur, du poison se répandant dans ses veines. Il tomba à terre, et sentit bientôt la lame de son ennemi sur sa gorge. Pourtant, l'épée ne bougea pas de là.

-Va-y, tue-moi Tom! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre après tout? Je pourrais enfin voir mes parents... Ce qui aurait dû être chose faite depuis six mois déjà!

Lacerta regarda Harry, horrifié, mais celui ci continua.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as pas tué quand je te l'ai demandé ?

-Parce que je savais que tu me serais utile un jour, répondit le Mage Noir, pendant que Altaïr baissait les yeux à cette déclaration.

-J'ai su trop tard que tu ne t'intéressais à moi que à cause de mes pouvoirs...

-Il fallait t'y attendre Harry, je n'ai rien à faire d'un gosse, et encore moins le temps de m'occupe d'un! Maintenant...

Il enleva la lame de la gorge du jeune homme.

-Ta mort ne sera que plus douloureuse qu'avec le poison qui s'infiltre en toi... Je n'abrégerai pas les souffrances d'un traître...

Altaïr regarda Voldemort qui s'éloignait, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout son corps luttait contre le poison qu'il y avait dans son corps, le détruisant.

« Suis ton coeur... »

Lentement, Harry releva la tête, regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis un traître que pour mon coeur et pour mon âme, murmura-t-il avec difficulté.

Voldemort s'agenouilla devant lui, avec un sourire mauvais.

-En te liant à moi, tu as perdu ton âme Harry... Un corps sans vie, voilà ce que tu es à présent, répondit-il, d'une voix douce, mais froide.

Derrière, Severus était choqué, sachant trop bien à quel point les paroles de Voldemort étaient vraies.

-Mon âme n'est pas à toi... Tu ne peux pas la prendre, pas à moi. Tu ne pourras jamais le faire, même si tu ignores pourquoi...

Il se releva lentement, ayant, grâce à l'une des choses que lui avait enseignées Morgane, éliminer le poison.

-Tu ne peux avoir ni mon coeur, ni mon âme.

-Ta confiance en toi, te perdre Harry... C'est une belle force de volonté, mais ta plus grande faiblesse! 

-Ce que j'avais de faiblesse, tu me l'as déjà retirer Tom tu m'as tout enlever... Je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant.

Il tendit sa main en direction de son sabre qui était en quelques mètres de là, et elle vint aussitôt se loger dans sa main.

-Par contre il y a une chose qui est ta faiblesse, à toi. Tu ne crains personne. Et pourtant, tu devrais.....

-Comme toi par exemple? Ce n'est pas un gamin de seize ans qui va me faire peur!

Harry s'approcha de lui, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Un gamin de seize ans qui est l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard et d'une Dame du Lac, ça ne te fait toujours pas peur? murmura-t-il, pour que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse entendre.

Les yeux du Mage Noir s'agrandirent.

-Une... Une Dame du Lac ? Une des Prêtresses de Ceridwen ? Et de... Salazar Serpentard ?

Puis il se mit à rire.

-Tu te trompes, gamin! Je suis l'Héritier de Serpentard, je l'ai toujours été!

-Prouve-le! siffla Harry, le même sourire sarcastique et froid aux lèvres.

-Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler le Basilic. Tu es à Gryffondor.

Harry sourit.

-Je ne pouvais pas contrôler le Basilic parce que j'étais trop jeune, et que je ne savais pas encore maîtriser mon talent... Et j'aurais du aller à Serpentard.

-Alors là petit, ça reste à prouver! 

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de preuve pour prouver ce que je suis réellement? Mais après tout... Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis... Et comme tu as l'air complètement buté sur cette réponse...

-Je vais y répondre moi-même. Essaye de me battre en duel, en sachant que j'ai pu battre Salazar Serpentard.

Un murmure de stupéfaction se fit parmi les personnes présentes. Des élèves, qui commençaient à descendre les escaliers, se mirent à hurler. Avant que Voldemort ait pu lancer un sort, d'immenses boucliers apparurent.

-On n'attaque jamais quelqu'un sans défense....

-Donc, il ne faudrait pas que je m'attaque à toi Potty?

Avant que Jedusor est pu ajouter à quoique ce soit, il se fit propulser une dizaine de mètres plus loin, lorsque Altaïr leva sa main, devant lui.

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse, à moins que tu ne tiennes à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... Pire que celles que tu m'as faite.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial et se releva.

-Si c'est tout ce don tu es capable, et bien tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre mon jeune ami...

-Je te l'ai dit Tom, moi, je n'ai rien à prouver! Contrairement à toi qui veux montrer au monde entier que tu es le plus puissant... C'est signe d'un manque de confiance en sois...

Voldemort saisit sa baguette avec un cri de rage, mais Lacerta pointa brusquement la sienne vers lui.

-Tu ne le touches pas! Où je te jure que je vais vraiment te tuer...

-Lacerta ne t'en mêle pas, répliqua Harry, sans se retourner pourtant vers elle, ayant lui aussi sortit sa baguette.

Sans que personne ne puisse faire quelque chose, elle s'avança et lui mit une gifle magistrale. Harry la fixa pendant un instant, avec un regard inexpressif qui se fit colérique par la suite.

-Tu cherches à faire quoi là? siffla-t-il.

-Tu te crois peut-être fort parce que tu as de la puissance, Harry Potter, mais tu traites les gens comme des chiens! PERSONNE NE TE SUIVRA JAMAIS! J'AI ATTENDU PENSANT SIX MOIS, PLEURANT TA MORT À CHAQUE PAS, ET VOILÀ COMMENT TU ME TRAITES ? Tu n'es rien, Harry... TU N'ES RIEN!

-Et c'est ce que je veux... répondit Altaïr, toujours aussi calme.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Altaïr.

-Je sais que tu mens, Harry... Tu as beau dire que non, mais tu as besoin d'être entouré, d'être aimé... Ne me fais pas croire ça, je sais trop bien que ce n'est pas vrai.

Harry ferma les yeux, prenant de grandes inspirations. Tout ce que disait Lacerta était vrai.

Il se força à se retourner vers Voldemort et son sourire ironique revint.

-Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai bien reporter notre petit combat, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter Tommy... A moins que tu veuilles que je ne t'expulse moi-même. 

Voldemort, sans un mot, mais avec un regard furieux, ordonna à tous ses Mangemorts de partir.

Une fois que tout fut disparut, d'un geste de la main, Harry rouvrit les portes du château, et sans un regard en arrière il rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et sortit du collège. A côté, Lacerta s'évanouit, et Severus se précipita à côté d'elle. Seul Drago resta debout, regardant la forme encapuchonnée qui s'éloignait.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait Harry...

~¤~

Marchant lentement au milieu de ces passants qui ne lui accordait guère d'importance, les mains dans les poches de son jeans qu'il avait dû s'acheté à son arriver à Londres, il marchait sans vraiment porter attention autour de lui. Depuis une semaine, les lettres de Drago et de Rogue avaient cessé de lui être envoyé, voyant que c'était vain et qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse. 

La mi-mai avait une température douce et agréable, son parfum charger des odeurs des fleurs. Depuis le "combat" qui avait eu lieux, près de trois semaines auparavant, guère de chose n'avait bougé et Voldemort se montrait plutôt discret, au grand bonheur de Altaïr.

Les paroles de Lacerta lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, un peu comme des blessures qui devenaient de plus en plus profondes. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Il ne savait pas aimer, et l'avait mal traitée. Il haussa les épaules. Il avait l'habitude, et son comportement ne changerait pas. Il se rappela qu'il y avait déjà une semaine aussi qu'il aurait dû retourner voir Salazard... Mais il n'en avait pas envie, de toute façon à quoi bon? Il traitait les gens comme des chiens... Lacerta l'avait dit elle-même! Voldemort l'avait manipuler, changer il le savait... Il l'avait imprégné de ce poison qui tue les gens à petit feu, ronger par leur culpabilité, ou devenant fou par leur solitude. 

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort ? Pourquoi est ce que son sang n'avait pas été mélangé à la mer ? Pourquoi est-ce que son corps n'avait pas été déchiqueté par les rochers ? POURQUOI L'AVAIT-ON LAISSÉ VIVRE ? Une vague de colère envahit le Survivant, et toutes les vitrines de la rue explosèrent sous les regards catastrophés et effrayés des commerçants. Harry s'en foutait royalement, mais il reprit une marche un peu plus rapide, pour s'éloigner de cet endroit trop peuplé.

Cependant, il fut interpellé par un des commerçants,

-Hey! Monsieur! Vous ne sauriez pas qui a fait ça ?

Harry allait répondre lorsqu'il reconnut Arthur Weasley et Severus Rogue.

-Que me vaut ce si grand honneur d'être suivit? demanda-t-il froidement, aux deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Brigade d'Aurors... On répare tes dégâts! déclara froidement Severus.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Severus. Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas me mentir.... Surtout quand Lacerta et Drago sont de l'autre côté de la rue!

Rogue maudit les deux adolescents qui se trouvait effectivement à quelques mètres d'eux, mais quand il reposa son regard sur Altaïr, celui-ci avait disparut de devant lui et tournait le coin de la rue, se mêlant aux piétons.

Il fit un signe à Arthur, et rejoignit les deux adolescents.

-On l'a perdu!

-Pas pour longtemps, murmura Lacerta, fermant les yeux pour repérer l'auro magique de Harry.

Elle la repéra très vite, une immense aura qui pouvait être ressenti sur quelques mètres.

-Il va traverser Cambridge Road.

Aussitôt, le quatuor se précipita vers cette même rue. Harry la traversait tranquillement, sachant pertinemment qu'il était suivi.  Soudain, il entra ne collision contre une femme, qui semblait avoir fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans.

-Tiens bébé Potter, siffla la personne.

-Tiens... Si ce n'est pas mon amie la lèche botte! répondit tout aussi glacialement Harry, faisant face sans aucune crainte à Bellatrix.

Une lueur de surprise apparut dans ses yeux.

-Tu as changé... dit-elle froidement. Tu ne pleures plus la mort de ton stupide parrain ? Quel dommage...

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Bellatrix, c'est en effet bien dommage... dit une voix traînante.

Lucius Malefoy venait d'apparaître.

-Oh, mais c'est mon ami Lucius Malefoy, alors comment va ce cher Voldemort, pas trop massacrer par le dernier mois vous deux j'espère! Il ne m'avait plus pour passer sa rage après tout, et j'étais introuvable de plus!

Les deux Mangemorts se regardèrent, sans rien dire, mais leur regard en disait long. 

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, pour me croiser par hasard dans une rue de Londres ?

-Mais quelle question stupide, le maître veut t'avoir bien sûr!

Harry éclata d'un rire froid.

-Et pour faire son sale boulot, il a envoyé deux imbéciles! Vraiment, son intelligence régresse! Allez, laissez-moi passé et aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis pour une fois!

Harry s'avança, mais Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui. Les Moldus se mirent à crier, mais Altaïr n'y prêta aucune attention.

-Range ça, la gourde, tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère.

-Oh, le petit bébé Potter se révolte?

Harry sortit à son tour sa baguette, et la fit jongler entre ses doigts comme un bâton de majorette. 

-Ne m'oblige pas à m'en servir!

-Je me suis morte de trouille ! T'en dis quoi Lucius ?

Le blond sourit.

-Le petit veut rejoindre ses parents, apparemment.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Un éclair sortit de la baguette de Harry, et Lucius fut projeté à 10 mètres, retombant lourdement sur le pavé.

-Endoloris!

Le sort prit Altaïr par surprise, et il tomba sur ses genoux, les dents serrées pour ne pas crier. Bellatrix riait aux éclats.

Avec une volonté surhumaine il se releva et brisa le sortilège, puis d'un geste de la main, il stupéfixa tous les moldus qui se trouvait dans un périmètre de un kilomètres, laissant les deux mangemorts, lui même, et ses quatre poursuivants, qui se tenaient à l'écart, leur liberté de mouvement. 

Harry se retourna enfin vers les deux mangemorts.

-Vous deux... siffla-t-il, Vous-allez-le-regretter! murmura-t-il haineusement, prononçant clairement chaque mots, ses yeux devenant totalement argent, pratiquement brillant. 

Bellatrix s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Altaïr utilisa un ancien charme que Morgane lui avait appris, qui invoquait les puissances du Mal. Bientôt, il dirigea deux boules de feu noirs sur Bellatrix et Lucius, qui se tordirent de douleur jusqu'à ce que le feu se consume en eux. Ils reprirent leur baguette, et essayèrent de faire un sort. Rien ne se produisit. Harry leva sa main droite vis-à-vis lui, avec un sourire mauvais et froid. Une sorte de brouillard blanc, opaque et brillant, assez informe se matérialisa en suspension dans l'air, au-dessus de sa main.

-Merci bien pour votre puissance magique... déclara-t-il, toujours sur le même ton.

Lucius regarda Harry, toute couleur ayant quitté son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, là, Potter ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je veux dire, mon cher Lucius, que tu n'as pas plus de pouvoir magique qu'un moldu...

Lucius et Bellatrix se regardèrent, horrifiés. Les yeux de la jeune femme rétrécirent.

-Non! Potter... Il va nous tuer! Rends-les nous, je t'en prie! Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, des sanglots dans la voix.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-C'est justement le but, ma chère...

-Tu... Tu n'as pas de coeur! souffla Bellatrix, au bord des larmes.

-Et tu n'en avais pas plus quand tu as tué Sirius! siffla Altaïr, plissant les yeux.

D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître le nuage brumeux et releva sa baguette dans leur direction.

-Je pourrais vous tuez maintenant, où vous faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez des morceaux de chairs. Mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps que cela ne servirait à rien... Je vais donc vous rendre un grand service.

-Tu... Tu vas nous rendre nos pouvoirs? demanda Malefoy Senior.

Un sourire froid et un peu diabolique apparut sur le visage de Harry.

-Oui... Mais avec un petit cadeau surprise... Si jamais vous faîtes encore du mal à quelqu'un, ils s'en iront, et Voldemort sera le premier averti...

-Tu... Tu n'oserais pas, ça reviendrait au même, on mourrait aussi!

-Oh, mais je n'aurais pas vos morts sur la conscience, Voldemort s'en chargera sans problème pour moi! Hymladrius! dit-il enfin.

Le même nuage qui avait flotté quelques instants plus tôt dans la main de Harry, fronça droit sur eux, puis s'infiltra dans leur corps et puis plus rien...

-Ou alors, j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire, qui, j'en suis sûre, vous fera le plus grand bien... Je suis sûr que Dumbledore à besoin de nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Ce qui vous éviterait à tous les deux, de vous faire tuer...

Bellatrix et Lucius se regardèrent, de plus en plus inquiet. Devaient-ils acceptés? Puis sans prévenir, Lestrange pointa sa baguette sur Altaïr qui fut le plus rapide et la désarma d'un geste de la main.

-Doloris! s'écria-t-il, par la suite.

Bellatrix s'effondra sur le sol, hurlante. Altaïr arrêta le sort, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tsss... Qu'est-ce que je t'ais dit, Bellatrix ? Tu ne dois faire de mal à personne, aussi bien physiquement que verbalement...

Il les fixa encore une fois.

-Ah et puis finalement fichez-moi le camp... J'en ai rien à faire de vous! 

Il se retourna par la suite et entreprit de reprendre sa marche, en direction du petit appartement qu'il avait loué. Lacerta arriva devant lui, suivie de près des trois autres. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, et, en la voyant, Altaïr recula légèrement.

-Bravo! Félicitation! Tu te transformes en Mage Noir, maintenant ? dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, frémissante de colère.

-Ça te dérange? répliqua sur un ton cinglant Harry, ses yeux toujours de cette même couleur argent, inquiétante.

Il les contourna et reprit son chemin. Ils se mirent devant lui.

-Oui, ça me dérange! Ça me dérange parce que tu déshonores notre peuple! Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Arwel, ni même de vivre! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

-Je ne t'ais rien demandé, et encore moins de revenir ici, alors...

Le sol se mit légèrement à trembler, sous la fureur et l'impatience de Harry.

-... Écartez-vous de mon chemin!

-Non! Tu ne peux pas t'écarter comme ça! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'on va lâcher un fou dangereux dans la nature, qui peut tuer tout ce qui bouge ? Tu es pire que Voldemort!

La terre se craquela sur plusieurs mètres, créant un véritable tremblement de terre. Des immeubles commençaient à se fissurer et à tomber. D'immenses vagues d'eau et de feu sortirent de terre, brûlant et balayant tout sur un rayon de 100 mètres. Les gens, curieusement, n'étaient pas atteints.

-Je vais vraiment devenir un meurtrier si vous ne me foutez pas la paix! siffla Harry, les dents serrées.

Un local abandonné à quelques mètres d'eux explosa avec un bruit assourdissant, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas le moindre du monde, il ne cilla même pas. Puis un magasin explosa, puis un autre... Bientôt, il n'y eut as une boutique de la rue qui n'avait pas explosé. Les Agents du Ministère commençait à arriver, mais Altaïr ne s'en préoccupa. Il pâlit considérablement, cependant, lorsqu'une forme argentée se matérialisa.

-Eh merde! marmonna celui-ci, ses yeux redevenant normaux, alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, pendant que Salazar avançait à vivement vers lui. Heu... Salut, Sal', reprit-t-il.

La gifla ne tarda pas à venir, et la main du fondateur s'abattit violement sur la joue de son héritier, qui ne cilla pourtant pas, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son ancêtre.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça... siffla Altaïr, une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahissant.

-Tais toi! Tu n'es pas du tout en position d'argumenter! cracha la fondateur. 

Altaïr le regarda, la colère l'envahissant. Voyant cela, Salazar lui mit une nouvelle gifle.

-MAIS ARRÊTES! hurla Harry, laissant enfin sa rage s'extériorisé. 

Ce qui restait encore des bâtiments explosa et devint une cendre très fine. Derrière, le quatuor regardait ailleurs. Salazar attrapa Harry par les épaules.

-Oh non! Je n'arrêterais pas jusqu'à que tu sois un gamin responsable! Lacerta a raison, tu ne mérites pas de vivre!

-Et bien tue-moi, cracha Harry, ne cherchant pas à se dégager de la poigne de son ami. Si c'est vraiment ce que je mérite et bien fait-le, je n'attends que ça!

-Ce serait trop simple! Si tu crois que je vais te faire se plaisir, tu te trompes amèrement! Accède à tes désirs toi-même, ne compte pas sur moi pour te tuer!

-Parfait, alors lâche-moi et c'est ce que j'irai faire dans la minute qui va suivre!

-Très bien... dit le Fondateur, relâchant la prise sur son élève.

Harry tourna aussitôt les talons et se dirigea à grand pas dans la direction opposé, là où se trouvaient Lucius et Bellatrix. Il empoigna la mangemort et l'emmena avec lui dans une ruelle, puis la plaqua contre un mur.

-Je te redonne tes pouvoirs, mais à une seule condition! dit-il.

Elle déglutit.

-Laquelle ? dit-elle en murmurant.

-Que tu me tues.

Elle déglutit.

-Laquelle ? dit-elle en murmurant.

-Que tu me tues.

La jeune femme le fixa, de plus en plus étonner du comportement de Harry.

-Je...

-Dépêche, parce que ma proposition ne tiendra pas longtemps...

-Mais... Tu... Tu es sûr ?

Il la regarda, agacé.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je demanderai à Lucius! Dit-il d'une voix remplie d'impatience.

-Mais... mais...

Soudain, elle n'avait plus envie de tuer ce garçon. Elle avait détruit sa vie,  c'était sa mission d'avoir sa peau, mais... Toute richesse et gloire vis-à-vis Voldemort avait disparut, il n'y avait que le visage grave et marqué par la douleur du temps de Harry, maintenant. 

-Non, dit-elle fermement. J'ai été envoyé ici pour te tuer, mais je ne peux pas... Il me tuera, mais cela importe peu... J'aimais mon cousin... dit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. Je connaissais tes parents... Et je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner pour ce qu'il leur est arrivé! finit-elle en pleurant.

Harry la regarda, sans comprendre. Était-il en train de rêver où Bellatrix avait des sentiments ?

-J'aurais dû le quitter... J'aurais du faire comme Severus, partir et rejoindre Dumbledore... Sirius, tu me manques! finit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Harry avait relâché la jeune femme et la fixait étrangement, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, l'année dernière? demanda-t-il, enfin, lui-même accablé par une tristesse douloureuse, qu'il avait tant voulu enterré ces derniers mois.

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai voulu faire plaisir à mon Maître... Mais il me manque! Je ne me pardonnerais de l'avoir tué... Sirius... finit-elle en murmurant.

Harry la fixa encore un instant, puis la ramena dans la rue, juste avant de la quitter, il se retourna vers elle, murmura une incantation, et conjurait la malédiction qu'il lui avait lancée. Peut-être commettait-il une erreur en ce moment, mais il avait eu pitié de Bellatrix, et sa décision était prise.

-Fait-en bon usage à l'avenir... dit-il, avant de repartir dans une autre direction, vers son appartement, sous le regard étonné de la jeune femme et du quatuor, ainsi que de Salazar qui était toujours présent.

Cependant, elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-Je vais prendre ce poste chez Dumbledore... dit-elle dans un souffle, comme si cela lui coûtait.

En entendant cela, il lui fit signe de venir avec lui. Severus la regarda, dégoûté.

~¤~

Harry sortit une clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement, invitant Bellatrix à entrer. Elle s'exécuta, gênée de rentrer comme cela dans la vie de quelqu'un qu'elle avait détruit. Il lui fit un sourire.

-Il ne te trouvera pas ici, crois moi...

Il rentra dans sa chambre, et ajouta un lit, avant de la faire rentrer dans le salon, et de prépare une omelette.

-Je suppose que tu as faim ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, avant de fondre en larmes sur les épaules de Harry.

Harry la regarda encore pendant un moment, puis il eut un sourire, une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

-Bellatrix, j'ai peut-être autre chose de plus intéressant qu'un poste chez le vieux fou, à te proposer! dit-il, enfin.

Elle le regarda, surprise, séchant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? croassa-t-elle.

-Que dirais tu de combattre directement celui qui a ruiné nos deux vies... en oubliant le passé ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ^^

Maintenant, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	9. Les Opposants

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**__**

**Lisia**: lol, j'avoue que le passage avec Bellatrix est un peu étrange ^^ Bon eh bien, bonne lecture :p

**Kamy**** : Héhé... **Ouais, là pour le moment c'est un peu sombre, mais à partir du chapitre 13 ou 14 (jmen souviens mal, on viens de faire deux chapitre en même temps et le 14 est presque fini) ça redevient un peu plus lumineux ^^ Bonne lecture :p****

**Pierre de lune : **Hé, tu savais que moi aussi je mordais? Lol! Allez, voici la suite ;) @+ et bonne lecture :p

**Ratonton :** Héhé, voici la suite, et contentes de te voir ici aussi ;)

**nono**** :** Bah... Celui-là la aussi tu devrais l'apprécier, y'a un peu de carnage et quelques évènements... pas trop joyeux!

**alinemcb54 : **Alors là, toi tu étais motiver! C'est génial que tu es aimé cette fic jusqu'à maintenant, alors là, bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)

_Désolé pour la suite, on a vraiment été occupé ces temps ;) Voici la suite :p @+ et bonne lecture groupe !_

_Laika&Mymy!_

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre 9 : Les Opposants_**

-Hé bande de paresseux, on se lève, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner! cria Harry, de la cuisine du manoir, dans lequel lui, ainsi que toute la bande des Opposants, avaient emménagé un mois plus tôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Bellatrix apparut dans la salle à manger, en pleine forme. Elle était suivit d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux brun, presque noir et aux yeux violets, qui avait elle aussi seize ans. Amanda, car c'était son nom, avait vécue pendant de nombreuses années isolée des gens, vivant avec son frère jumeaux, Anthony, dans une petite maison perdu au milieu d'une immense, mais magnifique forêt. Quand Harry avait appris leurs existences, il s'était empressé d'aller les chercher, ayant vaguement entendu parler de leurs fameux pouvoirs.

Le frère de la jeune fille, entra à son tour, ses cheveux presque aussi mal coiffés que Altaïr, virevoltant en tous sens. Il semblait encore endormi et ses yeux étaient à demi-fermé. 

Tous trois allèrent s'asseoir devant leurs assiettes remplies de toasts, d'oeufs et de bacons. 

-Si les autres ne se dépêchent pas, ils vont manger froid! se moqua Harry, s'assoyant à son tour à sa place, au bout de la table. 

Au même instant, trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait Benjamin, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu cristallins, il était âgé de vingt ans, et était un métamorphomage. Venait à sa suite, Ariane, âgée de quinze ans, au caractère dynamique et enjoué, ses cheveux tirant sur les tons rougeâtre, coupés en dégradés, qui lui arrivait aux épaules, faisant ressortir la profondeur de ses yeux noirs.

-T'es cruel, Altaïr! s'écria mollement Anthony.

Harry sourit, et se plongea dans son assiette de bacon.

-On a une attaque à faire, aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas une raison pour nous couper nos heures de sommeil! grommela Amanda.

La dernière personne de cette maison entra enfin dans la pièce, l'air encore plus endormi que tous les autres, Raphaël tituba du mieux qu'il pouvait vers sa place, ses cheveux châtain attaché en catogan sur sa nuque, se balançant au rythme de ses pas, quelques mèches trop courtes pour être attachées, tombant devant ses yeux habituellement vert, quand ils étaient ouvert complètement.

Harry fit un petit sourire à Raphaël, qui s'assit à côté de lui, bougonnant. Il prit une assiette, et commença à manger en silence. Il prit une bouchée, sans voir les yeux malicieux des autres.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH QUI A MIS LE PAQUET DE SUCRE LÀ-DEDANS ?

Harry, sans comprendre, se tourna vers Bellatrix. La jeune femme montrait en effet un goût rivalisant avec celui de son cousin pour les blagues.

-Bella'... dit-il simplement.

-Excuse-moi Harry...

Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur et se retourna vers le reste des membres qui étaient assis autour de la table, toujours en pyjama. 

-Je vous conseil de manger vite, car le temps nous est précieux aujourd'hui! Je vous veux prêt dans une demi-heure, afin que nous voyions les derniers préparatifs!

Tous les Opposants soupirèrent, et, dès que Harry quitta la pièce, des protestations se firent entendre. 

-Il exagère! Franchement! Une attaque aussi tôt le matin... dit Raphaël d'un air bougon.

Bellatrix sourit, et regarda le soleil qui se levait. Elle avait d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux d'un noir profond, et c'était dû aux innombrables douleurs que lui causait sa Marque. Elle passait la majorité de ses nuits dans la chambre d'Harry, tandis que lui essayait de la réconforter quelque peu, ses nuits étant aussi hanté par de nombreux souvenirs de James, Sirius et Lily. La jeune Gryffondor avait été une de ses meilleures amies, même si elles n'avaient jamais rien dit à personne, sous peur des réprimandes des autres maisons. Harry quant à lui, il essayait d'oublier les misères du passé et de se consacrer au présent, se fiant au dicton « le passé est un fantôme, le futur est un rêve, et tout ce que nous n'aurons jamais est maintenant! » Dire que c'était vrai, chaque mots, chaque syllabes, chaque lettres de cette phrase reflétait la vérité pure. 

Amanda regarda Bellatrix, qui soupirait maintenant.

-Bella' ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit-elle doucement.

Bellatrix tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle, et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-Rien de grave, Amanda. Fini ton petit-déjeuner, il faut que j'aille voir Harry.

Les yeux de l'adolescente se ternirent un peu, et son frère jumeau fut le premier à le remarquer.

-Jalouse, soeurette ? dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Amanda lui décocha un regard noir, et lui mit une tape derrière la tête. Raphaël, voyant cela, eut un sourire malicieux.

-Elle serait pas amoureuse notre 'Mandy ?

Cette fois-ci Amanda se leva, furieuse. Elle détestait ce surnom que les Opposants lui donnait pour l'énerver. La table trembla légèrement.

-La ferme, Rococo!

-Hé, tu lui as enfin trouver un surnom Amy'... s'exclama Ariane, contente.

-Oh toi, Riry, tais-toi!

-Hé, mais c'est  mon surnom ça! s'écria une voix moqueuse dans le cadrage de porte.

-Toi, la ferme! cria Amanda, sans s'apercevoir à qui elle parlait.

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Harry la regarda, plus que surpris. Amanda quand elle réalisa à qui elle avait parlé comme ça, sortie de la pièce en le bousculant, les yeux humides, sous le rire des Opposants. Harry la regarda foncer dans la chambre de Bellatrix, puis tourna ses yeux vers les autres Opposants.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Raphaël voulut dire quelque chose, mais un regard noir d'Anthony l'en dissuada. Harry haussa les épaules, et sortit de la pièce, pour se rendre dans sa chambre, chercher les plans de Pré-au-Lard, mais il se ravisa, et quand il passa devant la chambre de Bellatrix, il toqua à la porte de cette dernière.

Bellatrix alla lui ouvrir, et il vit Amanda qui était derrière. L'ancienne Mangemort avait les sourcils froncés et le regard terne, mais ne dit rien, et se plaça tout simplement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir ce qu'Amanda a... répondit-il, sur le même ton ferme que elle.

Elle lui fit un sourire, sans lâcher son regard.

-Truc de filles... marmonna-t-elle.

Amanda renifla bruyamment, se tordant violemment les mains.

-Bon, bon... Très bien... Je ne tiens pas à en être une, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre pour préparer quelques petites choses!

Bellatrix referma violemment la porte sans une explication de plus, tandis qu'Harry, toujours aussi étonné, retourna dans sa chambre. Il savait, grâce à ses talents de voyants, que Voldemort allait faire une attaque le jour même, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient en sortie, ce qui signifiait un grand nombre de morts.

***

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande pièce qui servait d'entraînement, mais également de réunion aux Opposants.

-Bon alors, si chacun a comprit ce qu'il avait à faire... Les morts devraient être limités, les mangemorts contrôler, les élèves seront en sécurités, et nous serons tous protégé, du mieux que nous le pouvons et que nous pouvons nous le permettre!

Bellatrix trembla à ses mots, et Harry le remarqua. Il la regarda, et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je ne le laisserais pas te faire de mal...

L'ancienne mangemort lui fit un sourire, et laissa Harry continuer.

-Alors, moi je resterai avec Amanda et Ariane, Anthony, tu iras avec Raphaël et Benjamin, ça permettra de limiter les dégâts, si nous nous séparons! Mais si quelconque problème survenait avertissez-moi avec l'anneau...

Cet anneau dont il parlait, chacun en avait une de couleur différent, et le bijou leur permettait de rester toujours en contact ensemble, quoiqu'il advienne.

Les Opposants acquiescèrent, peu rassurés. Harry reprit la parole.

-Nous allons devoir nous faire passer pour des clients normaux, voire, pour certains d'entre nous, des élèves. Bellatrix et moi devons absolument éviter de nous faire remarquer, pour des raisons que vous connaissez déjà. Ariane, Amanda et moi prendrons le rôle d'étudiant de Serdaigle, et nous passerons inaperçu si nous mettons des capuches, et si nous modifions légèrement nos visages. Bellatrix, Anthony et Raphaël, vous vous ferez passer pour des adultes venant de Londres moldu, pour que vous soyez repérés plus rapidement.

Tous le monde hocha la tête, et Harry leur montra les costumes qu'ils revêtirent dans le cellule le plus complet.

-Maintenant...

Harry marqua un moment de silence, son regard passant sur le visage de chaque personne.

-Bonne chance, murmura-t-il, avec un sourire sincère.

Dans un claquement sec, tous transplanèrent. Harry réapparut à côté de ses deux camarades, Amanda et Ariane. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'il était devant le Trois-Balais. Il s'approcha d'Amanda.

-Il va falloir qu'on forme un couple.

La jeune fille comprit, ses yeux violets s'illuminant, et prit la main d'Altaïr. Puis, regardant autour de lui, il désigna le bar.

-On va se réchauffer, les filles ?

Celles-ci eurent un sourire ravi.

-C'est moi qui paye les breuvages!

Ils entrèrent sur ce dans le pub, trouvèrent une table près de la fenêtre. Harry partit sur ce chercher trois bieraubeurres, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, posant les verre sur la table, et en s'assoyant à côté de Amanda.

Ils trinquèrent, et commencèrent à boire, bavardant sans vraiment faire attention à leurs paroles. Harry était concentré sur les bruits qui se passaient aux alentours. Une soudaine douleur à sa cicatrice lui fit comprendre que cela allait commencer. Deux secondes après, un cri de douleur retentit, et la porte du pub explosa. Dix Mangemorts rentrèrent. Rosmerta pâlit, et Harry, Amanda et Ariane se levèrent, leurs baguettes dehors.

-Fait attention, murmura Harry, à l'oreille de Amanda, partant de son côté et stupéfixant par la même occasion la moitié des mangemorts présents.

D'un geste brusque, il enleva sa capuche, faisant pâlir les Mangemorts. Les portes du bar claquèrent, et Lucius entra, un sourire sur le visage, et un corps ensanglanté dans les bras. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Bellatrix.

-Ce déchet... est à toi, non ? Mes amis se sont chargés de l'arranger...

-Va te faire foutre Malefoy! _Expelliarmus!_

Aussitôt, l'adulte fut propulsé par une force puissante contre le mur du pub. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de Bellatrix qui était maintenant au sol, et palpa son cou, pour vérifier son pou. Certes, il était faible, mais bien présent.

-ARIANE OCCUPE-TOI D'ELLE! hurla Harry à travers les cris de peur et de douleur.

La jeune fille avait un étonnant don de guérisseuse et pouvait faire de vrai miracle. Elle comprit, et, grâce à un charme, fit léviter le corps inanimé de la jeune femme avant de disparaître. Amanda et Harry se regardèrent, puis se mirent face aux Mangemorts. Une détonation retentit, et Raphaël, ainsi que Anthony, entrèrent, eux aussi capturés. Le duo avait maintenant une vingtaine de Mangemorts devant eux.

-Eh merde, eh merde! siffla Harry, entre deux sorts.

Il s'efforçait d'agir le plus rapidement possible, mais à chaque mangemort qui tombait, un autre entrait dans le pub. 

Un cri retentit dehors, et Harry comprit immédiatement. Les élèves. Il regarda Amanda.

-Occupe-toi d'eux, ils m'ont l'air d'être nombreux dehors...

La jeune fille acquiesça, et couvrit Harry qui passa à travers les Mangemorts. Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Tous les Professeurs étaient sur le sol, morts où souffrants du Doloris. Bon nombre d'élèves hurlaient, et certains étaient déjà morts. Harry, d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaître un bouclier, le temps d'évaluer la situation. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter un sort, avant d'empoigné son sabre qui était invisible dans son dos, puis s'assurant qu'il avait toujours sa baguette à porter de main, il se lança dans la bataille sanglante qui faisant rage, se frayant un chemin parmi les mangemorts et s'assurant de ne toucher aucun innocent. L'adrénaline du combat montait en lui, et ne faisait que renforcer sa détermination. Il lançait le plus de sorts possibles, et beaucoup de Mangemorts tombaient sur le sol, mort où hurlant leurs douleurs. Beaucoup d'élèves tentaient vainement de se défendre, se faisant tuer dans la minute d'après. Harry reçut un Doloris qu'il ne pu éviter, et il tomba sur le sol, les dents serrées.

Toutes les images de se passer douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire, et par une force et une détermination qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas, il brisa le maléfice se tournant vers la personne qui venait de lui lancer.

-Pettigrow, cracha-t-il, faisant siffler l'air de sa lame en argent.

Peter ricana, et ne vit pas le coup qui s'abattit sur lui. Il tomba au sol, tachant la terre de son sang noir. Un second coup  lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Harry, tout à sa colère, ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Voyons, voyons Harry... Tu as déjà oublier ce que je t'ai appris, il vaut mieux laisser souffrir quelqu'un dans son sang, que d'abréger ses souffrances!

Sans un autre regard pour Queudver qui gémissement misérablement, il se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Voldemort... siffla Altaïr, ses yeux redevenant froid et haineux, plus qu'auparavant pour Peter.

Celui-ci sourit cyniquement, avant de lancer un sort à un première année qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps d'interrompre. Autour d'eux, tous les combats avaient cessés, plus rien ne se passait. Le regarda d'Altaïr se durcit encore lorsqu'il vit qu'Amanda avait elle aussi été capturée.

-Bon alors, comme je sais que tu ne fais rien stupidement, quoique avec ta stupidité propre ça ne m'étonnerai pas, si tu m'expliquais la raison de ton petit carnage d'aujourd'hui?

Sa voix avait résonné, et tout le monde avait pu attendre Harry. Voldemort le regarda avec des yeux froids.

-Simplement pour te faire sortir de ton trou, et de tuer où capturer tous ceux qui forment ta misérable troupe! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Créer une armée suffisante pour me stopper ?

Voldemort se retourna, et lança le Doloris sur Amanda, qui se tordit de douleur, sans crier, sur le sol. Harry cassa le sort, et regarda le Mage Noir, une flamme dans les yeux.

-Tu ne les touches pas!

-Oh vraiment?

Harry jeta son sabre taché de sang au sol, et le bruit de l'argent contre les rues daller résonna à travers bon nombre de rue.

-Vraiment, parce que c'est moi qui suit le principale concerné, alors au lieu de t'acharner sur les autres, comme le lâche que tu es, pour m'atteindre, poignarde plutôt les gens de devant! Ça vaudra mieux pour ton image mon petit Tommy!

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Tom.

-Tu faisais moins le fier, il y a quelques mois, quand tu es resté chez moi en séjour... Tu m'as même supplié de te tuer! Je parie que tes amis ne savent pas ça, est-ce que j'ai tort ? Tu t'es bien gardé de leur en parler ? C'est vrai que de se traîner comme un ver sur le sol n'est pas très plaisant pour ton image à toi!

Harry serra sa baguette dans sa main, la sentant trembler sous le coup de la fureur.

-Et moi je me demande bien ce que c'était, quand TOI tu t'es vu refuser tout ce que tu avais toujours espéré, la gloire, les pouvoirs de Salazar Serpentard, qui, pour réussir à te calmer t'avait bien dit que tu étais son descendant... Mais, quelle tête tu m'as fait l'autre jour, quand tu m'as vu te choper, tout ce qui t'avait toujours été attribué, en un claquement de doigt!

Voldemort trembla sous la fureur.

-Tu n'es PAS l'Héritier de Serpentard!

Harry sourit.

-Oh, que si! Et pas seulement l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais aussi celui de Morgane la Fée, ce qui devrait t'évoquer quelque chose, si tu as lus les livres de ta propre culture... Sang de Bourbe!

La gifla résonna dans un claquement assourdissant, mais pourtant, Harry n'eut qu'un sourire froid et satisfait de voir que ce qu'il venait de dire, avait atteint sa cible. Il n'avait pas le moindrement ciller quand Jedusor l'avait giflé, et il ne passa pas sa main sur sa joue endoloris par la suite.

-Toucher, Tom?

_-ENDOLORIS!_

_-PROTEGO!_

C'est à ce moment que le combat éclata.

_-LEGILIMENS!_

_-EXPELLIARMUS!_

Voldemort regarda Harry, puis, avec un sourire, lança un sort que Harry ne pu bloquer cette fois-ci.

-_Legilimens!_

Aussitôt, l'adolescent tomba sur le sol, tous ses mauvais souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Harry tremblait légèrement revoyant les évènements des derniers mois défiler dans sa tête, passant de toutes ses disputes avec ses amis, ainsi qu'au moment où il était devenu mangemort, jusqu'à la mort de Sirius, puis de Cédric.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, il n'était plus capable de contenir ses émotions, cela faisait beaucoup trop. Il n'entendait plus rien, se roulant sur le sol, tout à sa douleur. Il n'entendit pas les cris d'Amanda alors qu'on l'emmenait au loin, ni le rire sadique de son bourreau. « La douleur n'est rien, si l'espoir est plus fort! » entendit-il murmurer dans son esprit, par la voix claire et portante d'un nouveau matin, de Morgane.

Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que Voldemort était debout, au-dessus de lui. 

-_Dislesio__!_ s'écria-t-il soudainement, le rayon violet frappant le mangemort qui hurla de douleur, sous le coup du puissant et douloureux sortilège qui produisait la véritable douleur d'un disloquement, sans pour autant en avoir le véritable effet.

Voldemort, ébahi, regarda l'adolescent. Il était maintenant fou de rage, la terre tremblait sous lui, les fenêtres commençaient à exploser, et des trombes d'eau sortaient du sol.

-Relâche-les Tom, siffla Altaïr, plus menaçant que jamais.

-Va les chercher!!!

-Il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi!

-Et tu crois que tu me fais peur?

-Tu devrais...

Voldemort eut un sourire froid, sans se rendre compte que l'adolescent c'était dangereusement approché d'un de ses plus précieux Mangemorts, le mari de Bellatrix, et d'un groupe d'Élite. 

D'un geste vif, Harry fendit l'air de sa main en direction du groupe, et ceux-ci se retrouvèrent emprisonné dans un grand dôme, translucide légèrement teinté violet, qui aspirait tout doucement l'énergie magique, donnant de forte douleur, que seul Harry pouvait brisé.

-Relâche mon groupe Tom, ou je ne te garantis pas que le tiens, tu vas les retrouver vivant dans cinq minutes...

Voldemort essaya d'abord de briser le dôme, mais cela ne fit rien. Harry sourit en voyant les Mangemorts se tordre de douleur sur le sol, criant grâce.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter ça... C'est ton choix, mon vieux! Dit-il en souriant.

D'un geste brusque, Voldemort ordonna qu'on relâche les prisonniers, et tous les élèves de Poudlard, surpris, regardèrent les prisonniers déliés. Amanda se jeta dans les bras de Harry en pleurant, et celui-ci, comme promis, brisa le dôme. 

-Maintenant je vous conseil de foutre le camp! siffla Harry, tenant Amanda contre lui, pourtant sa baguette toujours pointer sur le Mage Noir.

Avec un hurlement de rage, Tom quitta le champ de bataille, emportant tous ses Mangemorts avec lui. Harry soupira et rangea sa baguette. Amanda se décolla de lui, un peu gêné et Harry lui accorda un sourire, avant de reprendre son sabre, au sol et de le ranger dans son fourreau.

Rogue, ainsi que Drago et le reste de l'entourage que Harry avec considéré autrefois que comme ses amis était là, et semblait un peu indécis, partager entre deux choix, d'aller voir s'il allait bien. 

Altaïr pendant ce temps, faisant le tour des membres des Opposants pour s'assurer que chacun allait bien.

-J'espère que Bellatrix va bien... dit-il avec un petit soupir.

Les autres le rassurèrent tout de suite, en lui expliquant que tout se passerait bien. Harry attrapa gentiment Amanda par le bras, et la blottit contre lui, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Severus, lui, regardait Harry, plus qu'étonné. Finalement, il s'approcha de lui.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il doucement, priant pour que le jeune homme ne le rejette pas.

Après quelques secondes, Harry se retourna vers lui, une expression froide présente sur son visage.

-Ouais?

Severus le regarda quelques instants, sans rien dire. Finalement, il baissa la tête, avant de la relever, une larme sur le visage.

-Tu as changé... murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je suis aussi pire que Voldemort après tout! C'est normal que j'aille changé...

-Je ne t'ais jamais dit ça... Et tu le sais très bien! protesta l'ancien Mangemort. Tu es... différent...

Harry soupira.

-Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il fit dévié son regard sur le reste du petit groupe qui se trouvait plus loin, et tomba sur Dumbledore, lequel il regarda hostilement avec de se retourner vers les Opposants, Ariane venait de revenir, ce qui voulait dire que Bellatrix était stable.

-Ariane, tu viens avec moi, on va aller voir si on peut faire quelque chose pour les blessés, quant aux autres, occupez-vous des morts et des dégâts...

Ariane hocha la tête, naviguant avec Harry autour des blessés, les deux diagnostiquant et soignant le plus de personnes possibles. A un moment, ses yeux tombèrent sur un corps aux cheveux roux. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il tourna délicatement le corps, et y reconnut le visage de son meilleur ami, les yeux inexpressifs. Il tomba sur ses genoux, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage, prenant dans ses mains celles de son ami, qui étaient maintenant froides. Ariane s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé Harry... Il n'y a malheureusement rien à faire, mais... Je peux te jurer qu'on le vengera!

Altaïr ne répondit rien, n'eut qu'un demi-sourire et se releva. Amanda s'approcha aussitôt de lui, et le serrant dans ses bras, Harry lui rendant son étreinte. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Un cri étranglé de colère et d'impuissance lui échappa, et Amanda se dégagea. Il ne valait mieux pas être à côté d'Altaïr quand il était dans cet état là. Il tourna aussitôt les talons et se dirigea à grand pas vers la montagne de Pré-au-Lard, là où il ne pourrait blessé personne, et où il pourrait déverser sa colère et sa peine. 

Il était maintenant onze heures du soir, et tous les Opposants étaient rentrés au Manoir. Tous, sauf Harry. Amanda se rongeait les ongles, Raphaël faisait les cent pas, Ariane jouait distraitement avec un ciseau, tandis qu'Anthony regardait le feu, une lueur dans les yeux. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, et tout le monde s'inquiétait.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait reprit ses esprits, et il était assis au Trois-Balais, devant une bieraubeurre, regardant à l'extérieur, les quelques passants qui se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux. Tout le monde l'évitait soigneusement, sachant parfaitement le rôle qu'il avait eu dans la difficile et longue bataille. Curieusement, l'adolescent ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il commanda à Rosmerta sa vingtième bieraubeurre, sans se soucier de l'effet que cela pouvait avoir sur lui. Pour le moment, il cherchait quelque chose pour oublier, et seul l'alcool pouvait avoir cet effet là. Soudain, la porte du pub s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face de Harry.

-Harry...

Il ne répondit pas...

-Tu sais que l'alcool n'atténuera pas la douleur j'espère!

Toujours rien...

-Les problèmes ne seront qu'encore plus terribles lorsque tu reprendras tes esprits!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? Depuis quand tu as le droit de sortir de Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit?

Malefoy fit un geste évasif de la main.

-On s'en fout, des règles de Poudlard. Tu es plus important à mes yeux qu'un stupide règlement fait par un vieux fou!

Harry sourit sans joie, puis baissa la tête.

-Il est mort... dit-il, avec des sanglots dans la voix. Il n'avait pas 18 ans, il... il n'avait rien fait... Ils l'ont tué... Il est mort, partie...

Malefoy le regarda, sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il de si dérangeant, qu'avait-il que les autres n'aimaient pas ? C'était juste un gars... Un gamin...

Les larmes coulaient librement sur le visage du Survivant.

-Rien ne le ramènera Harry, tu ne peux que garder son souvenir dans ton coeur, te rappeler comment il était... On ne peut pas défier le destin, et il avait décidé que c'était son heure!

-C'est Voldemort qui l'a tuer, et non le destin... Drago!

Il finit sa bieraubeurre et en commanda une autre à Rosmerta qui lui apporta aussitôt. D'autorité, Drago la saisit, et, sans que Harry n'ait pu faire un geste, fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette son contenu. Puis il alla interdire à Rosmerta d'en servir une autre au jeune homme. Les yeux du jeune Malefoy étaient remplis de colère.

-Maintenant ça suffit! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas les rassurer!

-Pour une fois que je pense un peu à moi Drago, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas m'oublier pour une nuit? J'en ai marre de tous régler pour les autres, d'être le héro! Laissez-moi tranquille et vivre ma vie à la fin!

-Ouais, c'est ça, et tu vas crever de problème cardiaque à 20 ans ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle penser à toi, moi! Allez, lève-toi!

-Va plutôt te coucher... T'as des cours toi demain! 

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais rien à faire! Debout!

-Et tu comptes m'emmenez où? À Poudlard? Non merci, je ne retourne pas là-bas...

Drago sortit sa baguette.

-Maintenant, ça suffit, j'en ai marre, tu te ramènes où je le fais de force.

Harry voulut saisir sa baguette, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'elle était dans la main de Drago.

-Ça je peux te dire que tu vas le regretter! cracha Altaïr en se levant d'un bond et en partant à grand pas vers la porte, frustré et en colère.

Avec un soupir, Drago saisit sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, Altaïr était sur le sol, pétrifié. Le jeune Malefoy le saisit, et sortit dehors.

-C'est pour ton bien, Harry.

Puis il transplana jusqu'au Manoir. Enfin devant la porte de la belle demeure, il réanima son ami et ouvrit la porte, et l'ouvrit avant que l'ancien Gryffondor est pu dire quoique ce soit. Dans le hall d'entrer, Harry se dégagea brutalement.

-Mais lâche-moi à la fin...

-Pas avant que tu ne sois monté là-haut!

-Joue pas à ce que jeu là avec moi, Drago, t'es pas mon père... 

-Même! De toute façon, tu n'as pas ta baguette, c'est moi qui l'ai, alors si tu ne montes pas, je vais m'en charger!

-Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver! siffla Harry, en montant pourtant l'escalier, d'un pas qui trahissait sa rage.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et quatre personnes en sortirent comme des courants d'air. Ils avaient l'air à la fois soulagé et furieux de le voir, surtout que le fait qu'il était saoul se voyait.

-Oh toi! commença Ariane, venant se placer devant lui avec un air sévère.

-Mais où est-ce que tu était? répliqua Anthony.

-Si tu n'es pas couché dans cinq minutes, je ne sais pas ce que je te fais! reprit Raphaël.

Seul Amanda ne disait rien, elle avec simplement un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-furieux, au visage.

-Tu empestes l'alcool, dit-elle finalement.

-Ça ce peut... grommela Harry, en entrant dans sa chambre, et en refermant la porte, en la claquant.

Les Opposants soupirèrent, puis regardèrent Drago.

-Heureusement que tu nous l'as ramené. Il en était à combien ?

-21 bieraubeurre...

-Il cherche à oublier... déclara Ariane.

-J'en ai bien peur, mais ça n'aurait servie qu'à empirer des choses, déclara Raphaël.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Il va être de mauvaise humeur demain... J'espère que vous avez l'habitude...

-Hum... Pas vraiment, à ce qu'on en sait, il n'a jamais prit d'alcool, enfin autant, avec ou sans notre présence, et la seule raison qui provoquait sa mauvaise humeur était les endroits que Voldemort attaquait...

-Je vous plains... répondit le blond, qui était habitué à cela depuis qu'il connaissait Harry.

-Tu veux resté ici pour la nuit? proposa soudain Amanda. Il se fait tard, et je crois que tu aurais dû mal à entrer dans le château sans te faire repérer!

Drago réprima un bâillement, et la regarda, reconnaissant.

-Ce serait très gentil... Mais vous êtes sûr que je ne dérange pas ?

-Absolument, allez, Anthony va te montrer ta chambre!

-Hé! s'indigna son frère. Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que j'ai décidé que tu étais mon esclave pour les prochains jours, répliqua moqueusement sa jumelle.

-De toute façon, c'est où dans ta chambre, où dans celle de Raphaël! dit Ariane, les deux main sur ses hanches

-Désolé, mais la mienne n'est pas prête pour accueillir quelqu'un, c'est le bordel...

-Je crois que t'as pas trop le choix, frérot!

Anthony grommela, puis fit un signe à Drago.

-T'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas méchant... lui souffla Amanda.

-Oh, y'a pas plus méchant que Harry... alors lui, y me fait pas trop peur! répondit Malefoy, avec un sourire.

Il suivit sur ce Anthony, qui le mena jusqu'à sa chambre, où il installa un deuxième lit. 

Harry se leva, une main sur sa cicatrice, et un énorme mal de crâne. Il se massa doucement le front, puis alluma la lumière.

-Saleté mal de tête, grommela-t-il, en se levant. 

Il passa un t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et alla ouvrir les rideaux opaques de couleur noirs, pour laisser la lumière filtrer dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, puis, après un moment de réflexion, referma les rideaux. 

« J'ai trop bu hier soir... »

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, le visage dans l'oreiller.

« Vraiment, c'était pas une bonne idée... »

Puis la raison de cette autodestruction lui revint en mémoire, et, horrifié il se mit une main sur la bouche. Se sentant malade, il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, bousculant tout le monde, avant de recracher le contenu de son estomac dans les cabinets.

-Et voilà... déclara Drago, levant les bras au ciel. 

-Ta gueule Malefoy! cria Harry, des toilettes, avant de vomir à nouveau.

Amanda fit signe à Drago de se taire, et il s'exécuta.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.

-Très bonne, merci, et toi ?

-Oh moi aussi...

Prêt d'une demi-heure plus tard, Harry sortit des toilettes, livides comme un mort. Sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, il remonta l'escalier et se renferma dans sa chambre. Tous soupirèrent, puis retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles, le petit-déjeuner, pour plus de précisions. Amanda regarda un instant le plateau d'Harry, puis le prit et monta jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci, et toqua à la porte. Elle ne reçu qu'un grognement, signe qu'elle pouvait entrer. À l'intérieur, la pièce était aussi sombre que la tanière d'un loup et elle ne pu distingué que la silhouette de Harry, coucher sur son lit, ventre contre matelas.

Sans rien dire, elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit de son ami, et s'assit sur le lit. Harry ne dit rien, la laissant faire. Elle vit qu'il pleurait, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien pourtant et se contenta de passer tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène du jeune homme. Il mit sa main mouillée sur la sienne, et elle lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Il est morte...

-Tu n'y peux rien, Harry... Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien y faire...

-J'aurai pu y faire quelque chose si j'avais été plus présent, si je n'avait pas voulu jouer les héro en tenant tête à Voldemort et si je m'avais seulement concentré sur la bataille, à la place de mes répliques cinglantes. 

-Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de dire ça! Tu n'avais pas le choix!

-Peut-être...

Il se calma enfin, prit une grande inspiration et le silence revint dans la pièce.

-Amanda... Merci...

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir de la pièce. Harry eut un sourire, et se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, réfléchissant plus ou moins sur son état. 

Amanda redescendit, et tous les autres se mirent autour d'elle, lui posant des questions diverses. Elle y répondit par un sourire, et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas léger.

-C'est ma soeur... dit simplement Anthony

-Deux gaillons qu'ils se sont embrassé! s'écria Ariane.

Le regard protecteur et noir de Anthony la dissuada d'en dire plus.

-Si jamais ils ont fait ça, je vais dire deux mots à Harry!

Drago l'attrapa par le bras.

-Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami, à ta place, je me la fermerais!

-C'est en effet une bonne idée, Anthony... de la fermer! répliqua une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, et tombèrent sur un Harry à l'aspect encore un peu amoché et blême, mais qui avait l'air... frais, si c'était possible... Il avait les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, et s'était habillé. Apparemment, il venait de prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les esprits. Anthony marmonna quelque chose, puis se tut, apparemment gêné.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, Ariane, je n'ai pas embrassée Amanda... Tu me dois donc deux gaillons.

La jeune fille s'étrangla.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis cette remarque-là pour être précis, répondit-il, en venant s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, prêt de l'âtre où les flammes craquaient avec délice.

Le silence vint dans la pièce.

-Alors, pas trop parler dans mon dos, pendant que j'étais dans mon état second? demanda Harry, moqueusement.

Les Opposants regardèrent par terre, gêné, et ne dirent rien. Harry, avec un grand sourire, continua.

-Et je vous rassure, je suis de très bonne humeur... donc j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous allez avoir un entraînement intensif! Vu hier, vous n'étiez pas prêts pour combattre... Et... Drago, il faudra que tu rentres au château!

-Mais... mais... mais!

Harry le coupa instantanément.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es venu me reconduire, d'accord, tu as passé la nuit ici, ça passe encore... Mais que tu restes ici, ça, il n'en est pas question, toi, tu n'as pas été renvoyé de Poudlard, tu as des cours et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y retourner pour cet après-midi, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne fais pas partit de ce groupe, tout ce qui se passe dans cette maison doit rester confidentiel à qui que ce soit!

Les Opposants se mirent face à Harry, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas très sympathique envers Drago qui t'a sauvé, hier! 

-Tu nous avais montré que tu traitais les gens différemment!

-Tu exagères! Il est aller te récupérer alors que tu étais complètement bourré!

Harry ne se laissa guère impressionner par l'attitude de ses amis et ne fit que croiser le bras, un air sévère venant marquer son visage.

-Sympathique je peux l'être, mais quand il s'agit de secrets et de choses qui doivent rester confidentiel, mon attitude reste la même pour qui que ce soit! Et si vous avez un problème avec ça... La porte se trouve derrière vous!

Tous se regardèrent, et, d'un même mouvement, se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, Anthony le regarda.

-C'est toi qui est venu nous chercher, souviens-toi!

Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste pour les inciter à rester ou même se lever.

-Oui... Et chacun de vous m'en a été reconnaissant... Vous l'avez tous dit vous même!

-Peut-être, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes, Harry! Drago est quelqu'un de bien, il nous l'a prouvé en ayant le courage d'aller te chercher! répliqua sèchement Ariane.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas bien... Mais certaine chose, sont faites pour rester... secrètes! 

Amanda, qui était là depuis un bon moment, prit la parole.

-Il n'a qu'à nous rejoindre...

Harry complètement exaspéré par l'attitude de tous, finit par se lever et quitta la pièce, sortant par la porte arrière pour aller se promener dans le bois. Les Opposants se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Drago.

-Tu restes! décidèrent-ils finalement.

-Et Harry? demanda celui-ci.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

-C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout!

-S'il s'en va, ne vous demandez pas pourquoi... grogna le blond, pourtant avec un sourire.

***

Le silence régnait dans la forêt. Le petit sentier de terre battu zigzaguait paisiblement et Harry se sentait paisible dans cet endroit où nulle chose ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Il soupira en repensant aux Opposants. Leur cohabitation commençait à devenir un peu difficile, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter Drago. Le Serpentard faisait toujours ses études, il avait fait partie des mangemorts, et pouvait très bien être un espion de Dumbledore à présent. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'accepter quelqu'un comme lui, pas ici... Pas dans ce genre d'organisation! Et puis... Il avait été l'un qui l'avait trahit!

Il hocha la tête doucement, pour enlever tous ses soucis de sa tête, et continua sa promenade, avant de frapper dans un bout de bois. Drago ne rentrerait pas dans les Opposant, quoi qu'en disent les autres. Point barre.

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi, et voyant que le dîner n'allait pas tardé, Harry prit sa forme canine et retourna sur ses pas, au grand galop. En un rien de temps, il fut devant la porte arrière du manoir et entra à l'intérieur de la demeure. 

Lorsqu'il vit Drago assit parmi les Opposants qui lui expliquaient le fonctionnement intégrale de l'association, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il reprit sa forme humaine, sous le regard surpris des autres.

-Je croyais avoir été clair! Dit-il froidement, croisant les bras.

-Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non, il reste.

-Ce sera lui, ou moi! déclara l'ancien Gryffondor, toujours aussi glacial.

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce, et Drago, gêné, se leva.

-Je crois... que je vais... partir.

Curieusement, le jeune Potter lui barra la route.

-Avec tout ce que tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas tout répéter à Dumbledore ?

Les yeux du blond se remplirent de colère

-Tu ne me fais plus confiance?

-Je ne fais plus confiance à personne depuis sept mois Drago... Et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle!

Amanda se leva, une lueur dansant dans ses yeux.

-Et à moi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? dit-elle dangereuse.

Harry soupira et se prit le visage entre les mains, son mal de tête refaisant surface.

-Vous savez quoi? Drago peut rester, et emmenez n'importe qui pendant que vous y êtes, j'en ai plus rien à faire! Je m'en vais...

Ils le regardèrent, surpris, mais finalement, haussèrent les épaules.

-Très bien, parfait, c'est ton choix! Va donc te morfondre sur ton sort et te considérer comme une victime!

-Et n'oublie pas de nous dire quand Voldemort t'aura capturé!

-Je me ferai une joie de vous l'annoncer! répliqua Harry, sortant de la pièce sans aucun remord, la tête haute, se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour aller faire ses bagages.

Tous soupirèrent, et virent Amanda qui, leur lançant des regards meurtriers, se dirigea vers lui. Il voulut bloquer sa porte, mais elle eut vite fait d'enlever le sort. Elle entra dans la pièce, où Harry faisait ses affaires.

-Harry, ne les écoutes pas, ils...

-Je pars!

Elle le regarda, puis une lueur de détermination apparut dans ses yeux.

-Très bien! Je suis du voyage, et n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader!

-Ta place n'est pas à marcher sous le soleil chaud de l'été, et au fond d'une caverne la nuit 'Mandy... répondit Harry, mettant tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses tiroirs, dans sa malle, pêle-mêle.

-Je m'en fiche, je pars avec toi! De toute façon, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça!

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'attirer vers moi Amanda? Je ne suis cause que de malheur, reste ici, tu seras en sécurité!

Elle le regarda, puis finalement lâcha.

-Je t'aime, voilà ce qu'il y a! Maintenant, je vais faire mes valises!

Harry resta pétrifié sur place en voyant Amanda sortir et se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Par Merlin... souffla Altaïr, encore sous le choc.

Il s'assit, ne pouvant pas croire à ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Pour une fois, quelqu'un l'aimait... Il finit ses bagages, traîna sa valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrer et remonta à l'étage, voir Amanda.  Elle lui ouvrit la porte, très pâle. Il entra, sans rien dire.

-Euh... Mandy ? T'étais sérieuse, tout à l'heure ?

Sans un mot, elle le saisit par le collet de sa chemise, le tira contre elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-Plus que jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Il la prit par la taille, sans rien dire. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il se détacha d'elle.

-Tu veux toujours partir avec moi ?

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir à l'aventure, seul! Jamais...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Et bien dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de terminer tes bagages!

Elle sourit, et referma le couvercle de sa malle.

-C'est déjà fait!

Soudain, Altaïr remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas sa baguette...

-Il nous reste un léger détail à régler... Si on veut pouvoir se débrouiller dehors!   
Sur ces paroles, ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur, et Anthony eut une expression choqué en voyant sa soeur, un bras passé autour de la taille de Harry, pendant que celui-ci avait entouré les épaules de la jeune fille de son bras également.

-Amanda... Tu... Tu

-Je quoi? Anthony?

-... Ne va pas partir avec lui?

-Oh que si... Si Harry part, je vais avec lui!

Son frère se retourna vers Altaïr, qui devait avoir au moins dix centimètres de plus.

-Toi... siffla-t-il.

-Moi? Oui, je suis bien moi!

-T'as pas le droit de partir comme ça avec Amanda!

-C'est elle qui veut me suivre...

Harry se retourna par la suite vers Drago.

-Ma baguette, je te pris! 

Le blond la lui tendit à contre coeur, et l'ancien Gryffondor la rangea dans sa ceinture, puis s'assura que tout ce trouvait bien dans ses bagages, et il réduisit le tout. 

-À un de ces jours, marmonna-t-il, avant d'ouvrir galamment la porte, pour laisser Amanda sortir avant lui.  

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration, puis passa la porte, suivit de Harry. Tous les Opposants les regardaient, sans même penser à les retenir. 

-Où va-t-on ?

-Ça, c'est un des grands mystère de mon esprit... Je me laisse guider par mes pieds, et ils finissent toujours par m'emmener dans un endroit super! répondit Harry.

Elle sourit, et ils commencèrent à marcher, chacun absorbés dans leurs pensées, sans rien dire.

-Je crois que ton frère m'aurait tué, si nous avions été seul... dit Altaïr, au bout d'un moment.

-Je crois bien... Il est un peu trop protecteur... dit-elle calmement. Il risque de nous rechercher... Tu as déjà vu Anthony en colère?

Altaïr répondit par la négative.

-Eh bien, tu t'imagines un cyclone dévastant tout sur son passage et c'est exactement la même chose.

-Autrement dit un cataclysme meurtrier qui est sans pitié...

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça... Surtout quand quelqu'un touche à moi... A croire qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance...

-Oh, mais il avait plutôt l'air de trouver que c'était à _moi_ qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance...

-Il ne doit pas prendre le fait que tu es la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras...

-Je peux te jurer que je vais la faire disparaître tôt ou tard... 

Amanda hocha la tête négativement.

-Ce genre de Marque est indélébile, Harry... C'est un système ingénieux, qui laisse en toi le mal qu'elle a crée et qui te hantes...

Harry eut un sourire, aux souvenirs des nombreuses nuits hantées par Voldemort et toutes sortes de créatures, plus sombres et dangereuses les unes que les autres.

-Rien n'est impossible avec la magie Mandy'!

-Peut-être, mais ça ce n'est pas possible... dit-elle catégoriquement.

Harry soupira, et continua son chemin. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant un bois épais et touffu, qui n'avait pas l'air accueillant. Altaïr fronça les sourcils...

-Mandy', tu ne bouges pas, je reviens!

-Mais...

Harry se retourna vers elle, avec un regard sévère.

-Ne bouge pas! ordonna-t-il, en enlevant sa cape de voyage, en empoignant son sabre et en s'enfonçant dans le sous-bois.

Il passa entre les arbres touffus, avec un vague sentiment de déjà-vu. Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus gros, la forêt de plus en plus sombre.

-On dirait une forêt... d'Arwel...

A peine eut il dit ce mot que plusieurs personnes correspondants exactement à cette définition apparurent. Il repéra rapidement celui qui commandait le groupe qui venait de lui tomber dessus, et baissa son arme.

-Je vous pris d'abaisser vos arcs, je me nomme Altaïr... fils d'Alderamir.

Ils tendirent encore plus leurs arcs.

-Raison de plus! Altaïr n'est qu'un traître à notre peuple et à notre race! répliqua le chef.

-Je ne demande qu'à passer et non à être arrêté, ou encore à attaquer qui que ce soit! siffla Harry, ses yeux brillants dangereusement.

-Tu es rentré ici, tu es un traître, tu dois être condamné! dit l'Arwel.

-Il faudra d'abord que vous me passiez moi! ajouta une voix venant de derrière.

Harry, surpris, se retourna. Amanda se tenait là, transformée par la colère. Ses cheveux étaient devenus rouges vifs, et ses yeux violets avaient de fortes nuances bleues. Elle avait un arc à la main, et, dans l'autre, un sabre. Harry recula de quelques pas, et se mit à côté d'elle.

-Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas, murmura-t-il.

-Je les ai entendu, alors je suis venue... répondit-elle d'un ton plus agressif que ce qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Maintenant on est dans de beaux draps...

Il s'adressa à nouveau au chef.

-Je vous conseil fortement de nous laissé passé... Je ne tiens pas à faire un massacre d'Arwel aujourd'hui!

-Tu seras mort avant de nous toucher... répliqua tranquillement le chef.

-Je n'en serai pas aussi sûr à vôtre place...

-Tu me parais bien trop sûr de toi, jeune homme!

Il baissa les bras, et une vingtaine de flèches furent décochés. Les deux adolescents érigèrent rapidement un bouclier, et les flèches se cassèrent dessus.

-Je vous avais prévenu que je n'étais pas facile à attraper...

Une nouvelle volée de flèche furent lancé, suite à ses paroles, et Harry ne fit que renforcer le bouclier translucide, noir, qui les entourait lui et Amanda.

-Un héritier de Salazar Serpentard ne se laisse pas prendre comme une vulgaire mouche attirée par le miel! reprit Harry, particulièrement calme.

-Tu n'es pas cet héritier, la descendance de Serpentard est éteinte depuis longtemps!

-Là, vous vous trompez sur ce point!  
-Alors prouve-le... Altaïr!

-Mais je ne demanderai que ça... Si ce serait possible d'avoir la moindre preuve, ou marque que je suis bel et bien le descendant du plus puissant des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard!

-En effet, et c'est pourquoi je ne te crois pas!

Harry haussa les épaules, et se concentra de nouveau sur son bouclier. Il lui prenait des forces, et lui et Amanda seraient bientôt à découvert... Il se prit la tête, massant ses tempes douloureuses.

-Mais ce n'est pas à moi de décidé de ta sentence... ainsi qu'à celle de cette humaine... Mais à ton père!

-Si vous croyez que je vais vous suivre, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude! répondit l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Tu es un peu trop insolent...

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre! Je n'ai pas traversé Voldemort et la mort pour me plier devant les exigences d'un roi tremblant de peur devant la puissance de son fils!

-Par tous les moyens, faites le taire et emmenez-le, ordonna le chef.

Harry eut un sourire dangereux.

-Restez où vous êtes... C'est un conseil.

Amanda hocha la tête, son arme pointée sur un groupe d'Arwels.

-Ne bougez pas...

-Si nous ne bougeons pas, vous non plus, vous ne bougerez pas! 

-Vous ne savez à quel point c'est dangereux de s'en prendre à nous! décréta Amanda, très sûre d'elle.

Soudain, Harry à bout de force de devoir tenir son bouclier et de répondre au Arwel, lâcha prise et leur défense éclata. Il tomba sur le sol, épuisé, et Amanda se précipita près de lui. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ils étaient entourés de sabres...

-Désolé Mandy', murmura Harry, d'une voix haletante.

-C'est pas grave... dit-elle doucement... On mourra ensemble...

-Oh, mais je ne compte pas mourir! 

Soudain, on les sépara brutalement et ils ne pensèrent même pas à se débattre pour s'enfuir, se laissant emmener vers le village. Harry avait de très mauvais pressentiment vis à vis de ce qui allait suivre, il était épuisé, manquait de sommeil, et allait rencontrer son père... 

On le jeta dans une salle froide et humide, et Amanda fut enfermée ailleurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eh voilà! Désolé pour le retard, mais disons que on a été vraiment occupé moi et Mymy c'est temps-ci, et j'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce chapitre plus vite :p

@+**__**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_**

_Laika&Mymy!_


	10. Les fugitifs

**Disclamer**** :**Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et tout ce qui n'existe pas dans les livres de Rowling. Nous ne tirons aucun profit à faire cette histoire! Bien à vous et bonne lecture!**__**

**__**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**__**

**_Pierre de lune :  Je_** me suis perdu dans l'espace!!!! (tite musique d'arrière fond!) lol, non désolé, petit délire de l'heure! Lol, menfin, merci pour ta reiview, en espérant que ce chapitre soit arrivé plus pour toi ;) Toutes tes questions trouveront réponse ici! @+ et bonne lecture :p

**_Tiken_****_ :_** Héhéhéhé! Vous êtes tous devenu accro à notre fic! Menfin ;) Oh moins c'est pas nocife pour la santé... Enfin... =D Non je rigole ;) Bonne lecture :p Oh et merci pour ta review

**_Baby_Chang_****_ :_** Super triste tu dis? C'est voulu, c'est une fic qui tourne surtout autour du dramatique... Mais le ptit Ryry va finir par trouver un peu de calme un jour! Enfin... Sûrement! (C'est pas encore écrit lol!)

a**_linemcb54_** : Harry, avoir la paix? Espérons le un jour, parce qu'une vie comme la sienne ne dois pas être vraiment géniale! Menfin, bonne lecture :p 

**__**

**__**

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre10 : Les Fugitifs_**

**__**

Quelques heures plus tard, on vain ouvrit sa porte.

-Altaïr... Le Seigneur Alderamir à demander à te voir, c'est l'heure du verdict! déclara un Arwel, avec un sourire mauvais, un autre derrière lui tenant fermement Amanda.

Il jeta désolé et rempli d'avertissement à Amanda, en priant pour qu'elle se taise. Les Arwels lui lièrent les mains, et il fut conduit jusqu'à la Salle du Trône. Son père était debout, visiblement calme. Lacerta était à côté de lui, et elle pâlit en voyant les deux prisonniers. Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard, et deux gardes l'emmenèrent devant son père, lequel le regardait avec une expression neutre, tandis que son fils avant un visage marquer par le dégoût et la haine.

-Harry Potter, Altaïr fils d'Alderamir, tu es ici pour être jugé. Tu es accusé de haute trahison envers ta classe et ton rang, ainsi que d'avoir trahi tous nos codes!

-Bah... Je ne nie pas... répondit Harry, avec un sourire froid et mauvais, son regard exprimant un réel danger s'il avait l'occasion de se retrouver les mains libres.

-Tu es aussi accusé d'avoir amené une étrangère parmi nous...

-Oh, mais je ne voulais pas spécialement te voir! dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Une forêt Arwel est interdit à tout étranger.

-Tu devrais mettre des panneaux... Les gens contourneraient sans aucun doute... Il ne voudrait pas voir ta tronche débile, ils en mourraient de rire de voir un Seigneur tremblant devant la moindre manifestation magique qui n'est pas attrait aux quatre éléments!

Alderamir trembla de rage, mais ne dit rien.

-Où alors, tremblant devant la menace de son fils! ajouta-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

La main d'Alderamir alla s'abattre sur la joue de Harry, qui n'eut qu'un sourire moqueur, devant la perte de patience de cet homme.

-Ouais... Définitivement, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas de patience et que tu t'attaques à ceux qui sont sans défense, quand tu le peux et sans hésiter.

L'homme manqua de hurler de rage devant la provocation de son fils. Puis une idée germa dans son esprit, et il regarda Lacerta.

-Lacerta, va donc défaire le sort de soins de monsieur, pour que cette charmante demoiselle puisse voir comment il est réellement!

-Va te faire foutre! cracha Harry.

Puis sans avertir, il envoya un coup de pied en plein ventre à l'homme qui le tenait, et celui-ci, devant la douleur le lâcha automatiquement.

Altaïr pouvait maintenant se déplacer, sans pour autant de servir de sa magie, puisque ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, mais c'était déjà un début. Il regarda Alderamir, qui avait légèrement pâli. 

-Il ne fallait pas me provoquer!

-Attrapez-le! cria Alderamir, aux gardes qui se trouvaient autour de la pièce.

Aussitôt, une dizaine d'Arwel se précipitèrent sur lui. Harry évita quelques coups, coupa ses liens contre le sabre d'un des gardes et lui arracha par la suite deux poignards à courte lame qui se trouvait dans la ceinture du combattant, et se retrouva au milieu du cercle de ses attaquants qui avaient légèrement pâlis, et avait arrêtés d'attaquer le jeune homme, se rendant compte qu'il pouvait à présent se servir de ses pouvoirs. Harry sourit, et les regarda un à un. Lacerta tenait Amanda, qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Brusquement, la jeune Arwel mit un poignard sous la gorge de celle-ci.

-Laisse-les tranquille et rends-toi sans résistance!

Malgré les yeux Amanda qui lui disaient le contraire, Harry posa ses armes au sol, et se laissa enchaîné par les Arwels.

-Tu vas le regretter Lacerta! cria Harry avant d'être emmené par les Arwel, qui le tenait solidement en raison des débattement déments du jeune homme.

Elle eut un sourire triste, et regarda les Arwels emmené Amanda. Quand les portes se furent fermées, elle se tourna vers son père.

-Qu'as-tu décidé ?

-La peine de mort... Pour tous les deux...

-Mais... C'est ton fils! s'écria soudain la jeune elfe, surprise de la sentence.

-Il nous a trahit, il n'est plus mon fils...

Lacerta se leva, un air décidé dans les yeux.

-C'est mon frère...

-Peu m'importe!

Lentement, légèrement pâle, elle releva sa manche. Dessus trônait la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle regarda son Père dans les yeux, qui était stupéfait, et qui ne disait rien.

-Dans ce cas, moi aussi... dit-elle sèchement.

-Toi... Tu es revenus, lui il s'est rallié à des humains! Et cette Marque sera effaçable, grâce à un bon sortilège... 

-Je suis du même sang que lui!

-Et tu es du même que le mien!

Elle sourit.

-J'ai trahi mon rang et ma classe... Tu dois me faire exécuter...

Il la regarda, pâle comme la mort.

-Mais... Je...

-Je me suis aussi alliée aux humains, même si je ne te l'ai pas dit... J'ai pensé plus d'un mois à Poudlard, et six dans le château du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

-Je ne peux pas... Les règles sont claires, il me faut un héritier lorsque mon temps sera fini... Et si Altaïr est exécuté, il ne me reste plus que toi. Donc, tu dois rester!

-Les Arwels sont immortels, et tu ne lâcheras jamais le problème... Je mérite plus la mort qu'Altaïr...

-Ma décision est prise! Tu restes, il meurt! Trop de souvenir me sont rattaché à lui, et c'est le seul moyen d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute!

Elle gifla son père d'une main lourde, et reprit la parole.

-J'ai tué plus d'innocents que ton fils! Je suis resté plus longtemps dans le château de Voldemort, je suis devenue une vraie Mangemort! Cette Marque ne s'effacera pas, et elle est là pour le prouver...

-Retourne dans ta chambre... Je veux que tu sois présente pour l'exécution à l'aube... Il se fait tard!

La jeune elfe, fulminante de rage, alla dans sa chambre, puis, dix minutes après, en ressortit. Après s'être jetée un charme d'invisibilité, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers des prisonniers, et endormi les gardes. Après ce qu'elle avait dû faire au château, ceci était assez simple. Elle ouvrit la porte du cachot d'Altaïr, et entra. Elle reprit sa forme normale, et il la regarda, fulminant de rage.

-Père veut t'exécuter, ainsi qu'Amanda.

-J'en ai rien à foutre... fiche le camp! cracha Harry, le plus froidement qu'il pu, vu son état de morfond. 

On l'avait enchaîné au mur, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de rester assis contre le sol de pierre froide et humide, comme un vulgaire animal. Elle s'avança, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, et sortit la clé qu'elle avait préalablement pris aux gardes pour délivrer le jeune homme. Surpris, il la regarda.

-Je... Merci... dit-il finalement.

-De rien... Je vais t'emmener dehors avec Amanda... Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Il acquiesça.

-Emmène-moi avec toi... En tant que soeur.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? demanda-t-il, retrouvant soudainement sa froideur. 

Il la fixa de son regard argent, qui paraissait surnaturel dans la pénombre de la cellule.

-Parce que je vais me faire tuer... dit-elle, des larmes aux yeux.

Il la jaugea du regard, puis acquiesça lentement. Elle l'entraîna jusqu'au cachot d'Amanda, et la jeune Opposante fut bientôt libre. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils galopaient à cheval, leurs cheveux se balançant dans la nuit fraîche et froide. Harry était devant le petit groupe, sur un étalon à la robe noir comme les ténèbres, aux regards doux, et particulièrement intelligent. Il se nommait Murmure, et Harry était pratiquement le seul à pouvoir le monter. Amanda et Lacerta suivaient derrière. Tous avaient des capes noires, pour la nuit, et des vertes pour le jour. Ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les Arwels. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi aux aguets dans cet forêt, tous ses sens étaient en alertes aux moindres sons ou mouvements qui pouvaient lui parvenir. Son sabre était à porter de main, ainsi que sa baguette. La lune éclairait leur chemin, mais pouvait leur être traîtresse en raison de la lumière qu'elle projetait sur eux, pouvant ainsi facilement les dévoilés à des espions, ou attaquants meurtriers. Il soupira, et continua son chemin, sachant parfaitement que c'était sa seule chance de survie dans tous les cas... Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il était très reconnaissant envers Lacerta pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement ayant entendu un bruit étrangement émanant des buissons tout près. Il fit signe aux deux filles de se terre, mit pied à terre, et s'approcha du bord de la route. Il s'approcha, et sourit en voyant que ce n'était qu'un petit loup. Il revint près des deux filles.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est un loup.

Amanda eut l'air soulagé, mais le visage de Lacerta se crispa. Elle toucha le bras de Harry.

-Il est comment, ce loup ?

-Blanc, légèrement argenté par endroit, avec une cicatrice sur le visage, et...

-C'est Caraiho! Le loup espion de mon père... Filons!

Le regard de Harry devint soudain sombre et il ressauta sur le dos de Murmure. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit par contre, une louve au pelage gris et aux yeux ambre surgit de nul part et bondit sur Caraiho, avec un grondement sourd.

-Kendra... murmura Harry, surpris de la voir.

La louve plaqua son homonyme masculin au sol, et s'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux mammifères que Kendra remporta. Haletante, la langue pendante, elle se dirigea vers son Maître, qui la caressa.

-Maintenant... Il faut partir, déclara Harry, regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, pour s'assurer que la voie était libre à présent.

Tous acquiescèrent, et suivirent Harry qui s'était remis à galoper.

[...]

Le soleil de mi-juin se levait à l'horizon, et le trio dormait paisiblement sous le couvert des grands sapins, aux branches épineuses et basses qui procuraient un abri sûr et chaud pour la nuit. Harry se leva le premier, s'étirant. Il regarda autour de lui, d'abord un peu étonné. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire, et il posa ses yeux sur Amanda, qui était allongée non loin de lui. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et sourit en le voyant.

-Repose-toi encore un peu... Je vais aller voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à manger dans les environs... murmura Harry, avec un sourire doux, avant de sortir prudemment de sous le couvert des arbres.

Lacerta se réveilla aussi, et sourit à Harry, qui le lui rendit avant de disparaître dans le bois. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis, finalement, décidèrent de se parler.

-Je m'appelle Amanda...

-Et moi Lacerta...

Un silence vint planer entre elles.

-Hum... Tu es une Arwel?

-Oui... Tu n'as rien contre eux j'espère!

-Non, rassure-toi, Harry en est un de toute façon, je ne peux pas les détester!

Lacerta sourit.

-Harry est mon frère...

Amanda hocha la tête, notant la ressemblance entre les deux adolescents. Ils avaient tous les deux la même constitution athlétique, qui devait leur venir de leur père.

-Ça ce voit... dit-elle finalement.

-Nous n'avons pas la même mère... Mais ça, je m'en fou un peu...

Amanda eut un sourire à cette déclaration.

-Côté caractère, Harry doit avoir celui de sa mère, quand au tien, je crois que tu le tiens aussi de ton père, puisque c'est lui qui t'a élevé!

-Peut-être, mais on se met en colère de la même façon... Deux vrais cyclones...

-Ça, je l'ai vu hier, quand Alderamir à voulu que tu lui jettes un sort... Il ne l'a pas vraiment bien pris!

-Je sais... Je n'aurais pas dû... Désolé pour hier...

-Oh c'est rien... 

Un loup blanc apparut soudain devant eux, portant deux cadavres de lapins dans sa gueule, suivit rapidement d'un autre canidé qui en emmenait un autre. Harry se retransforma, et amena la nourriture aux deux filles.

-J'espère que vous êtes douées en cuisine!

-Harry... C'était des bébés!

-Oui... Et moi j'étais l'attaquant et j'avais faim!

-Mais... répliqua Amanda, choquée.

-Écoute, Mandy, il n'y avait pas autre chose, j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu!

Il alluma rapidement un feu, et laissa les deux filles faire le reste après leur avoir expliqué qu'elles mangeraient carbonisés si jamais il s'en chargeait.

Harry s'assied par la suite par terre, et Kendra vint se coucher sur lui, laquelle il commença à caresser avec joie, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La louve s'étira devant lui, demandant de plus en plus de caresses. Au bout d'un moment, joueuse, elle sauta sur son maître, et celui-ci se transforma en loup pour jouer avec elle. Les deux canidés gambadaient gaiement, se pourchassant et se mordillant. Harry la plaqua soudainement au sol, agitant joyeusement la queue, sous les grognement amusé et guère menaçant de Kendra, qui se débattait tout lui. En entendant les cris d'Amanda et de Lacerta lui disant de venir, il reprit sa forme humaine, et s'approcha d'elles, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit en tailleur, et mordit avec appétit dans son lapin cuit.

-Heu... Tu pourrais au moins manger à petit morceau...

Harry adressa un sourire à Lacerta.

-Est-ce que tu vois des couverts dans les environs?

Elle grogna de mécontentement, et fit comme lui sous le sourire à la fois victorieux et moqueur de son frère. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la porte.

-Il faudrait vraiment savoir où nous allons aller... dit-il, en jetant les restes de son lapin à Kendra.

-C'est une bonne question... Il faut éviter les forêts des environs, la plupart appartiennent aux Arwels...

-Les villes ne sont pas très recommandées non plus... Harry est recherché, et il y a des espions partout...

-De plus... Avec les Opposants que nous venons de quitter moi et Mandy', il ne reste plus beaucoup d'endroit...

-Poudlard est à éviter... S'exiler dans un autre pays ? 

Harry regarda Amanda.

-Tu penses à Beauxbatons, Mandy ?

-Peut-être...

-Si tout le monde ici est au courant... La France aussi le serra! 

Harry soupira.

-Dire que c'est moi qui est formé ce groupe... murmura-t-il, en observant l'anneau d'argent qu'il avait toujours à la main. 

Il réalisa soudain ce que cela voulait dire. Amanda avait aussi gardé sa bague couleur or, et les Opposants pouvaient transplané à tous moments auprès d'eux.

A peine eut-il pensé ça que la totalité des Opposants se retrouvèrent devant eux. Anthony était furieux, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et il regardait tout particulièrement Harry. Ariane avait les mains devant elle, prête à attaquer, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Raphaël, d'habitude calme, était déchaîné, et dardait les trois adolescents. Drago était en retrait, et ne disait rien.

-Tiens, des revenants!

-Ta gueule Potter!

-On reste polis Anthony, siffla Harry, son regard devenant soudainement menaçant.

-Pas envers ceux qui touchent ma soeur.

Amanda regarda son jumeau, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux!

-Toi tu reviens avec moi Amanda...

-Tu peux toujours aller te faire voir Anthony Ghost!

Potter eut un sourire moqueur. Anthony, sans prévenir, se jeta sur Harry, qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup qu'il reçut dans l'estomac. Il tomba au sol, haletant, sans rien dire. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Amanda et Lacerta c'étaient jetées sur l'impudent.

-C'est bon les filles, déclara Harry, en se relevant et en s'approchant du jumeau de celle qu'il aimait. Tu as fait une grave erreur, toi... reprit-il d'une voix glacé.

-Je suis d'accord... J'ai fait la grave erreur de me joindre à toi! dit Anthony sur le même ton.

-Tu as accepté de ton gré, c'est ton problème, je ne fais plus partie de ce groupe, et vous pouvez bien y faire ce que vous voulez à présent! Vous, vous arrangerez lors des attaques de Voldemort, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vous en sortir tous intact!

-Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de nous attaquer à Voldemort... On se moque de lui... Anthony veut juste récupérer Amanda... déclara calmement Ariane.

-Et bien c'est à elle de décider si elle va vous suivre ou non... Elle m'accompagne de son propre gré, et je ne retiens personne ici!

-Elle doit revenir avec nous! Sa place est avec son jumeau!

-Sa place est là où elle le désire!

-Non! Elle doit respecter le lien!

-Je l'ai brisé, Anthony. J'ai brisé le lien qui nous retenait...

-Que, quoi, comment? s'écria-t-il. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit!

-Je l'ai prit, dans tous les cas... Plus rien ne me lie à toi, désormais...

-Tu dois venir avec moi, pour nos parents!

-Je ne reviendrai pas! Je reste avec Harry, que tu le veuilles ou non!

-Tu dois m'écouter, Amanda, tu sais parfaitement que tu vas être recherchée si jamais tu ne reviens pas! Quelle vie vas-tu menée? Celle d'une fugitive? Tu mérites mieux que ça...

-Je mérite mieux que toi, oui! répliqua sèchement la jeune fille, en allant se blottir dans les bras de Harry, pour ressentir un sentiment de protection.

Il la serra contre lui, décochant un regard furieux de Anthony.

-Tu viens avec moi, Amanda!

-Il faudra que tu m'y obliges!

-Et tu ne lui toucheras pas tant que je serais là, renchérit Harry, ne quittant pas des yeux Anthony, mais aussi chacun des Opposants.

-Toi, restes en dehors de ça! siffla le jumeau de son aimée.

-Ça... N'y compte pas! J'aime Amanda plus que tout au monde, et tu ne pourras pas me séparer d'elle.

-Et je considère Amanda comme une amie, tandis qu'Harry est mon frère... ajouta Lacerta.

-Nous pourrions prévenir les Aurors pour vous faire arrêter sur le champ! lâcha Raphaël.

-Allez-y, j'attends que ça! sifflèrent Harry et Lacerta, en choeur.

Amanda sourit devant la synchronisation de la fratrie. Ils étaient décidément pareils...

-Fais attention, on pourrait mettre notre menace à exécution...

Amanda s'approcha, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Tu as oublié que je suis là aussi... Si jamais tu leur fais du mal...

Son frère la prit fermement par le bras.

-Tu viens avec nous Amanda.

Avec qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte ce qui lui arrivait, Anthony se retrouva plaquer au sol, sur le dos, Kendra sur lui, l'écume à la gueule, grondant sourdement. Harry regardait calmement la louve, et apparemment, ne comptait pas la retenir de faire ce qu'elle voulait du jeune homme... Ce ne fut que lorsque Amanda lui demanda d'arrêter qu'il rappela Kendra à l'ordre. Elle avait déjà mordu Anthony au bras.

-Tu as de la chance que ta soeur soit là...

La louve vint s'asseoir à la droite de son maître, les dents tâché de sang, son regard ambre et perçant fixant méchamment Anthony. Le jeune homme se releva tout en lançant un regard noir à Altaïr.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Potter!

-Toi tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici... Au milieu de nul part! Si je le voudrais, je pourrais très bien mettre fin à tes jours, et jamais personne n'en saurait rien!

-Il y a des témoins... Tu serais encore plus recherché que tu ne l'es déjà...

-Qui te dis, qu'ils garderaient eux aussi leur vie ou que je ne leur effacerai pas la mémoire?

-Un sort comme celui-là peut être brisé, et tu le sais!

-Pas s'il s'agit d'un sortilège de magie noire...

-Le sortilège de Voldemort a été combattu.

-Je ne suis pas Voldemort, Ghost!

-Non, c'est vrai, tu es pire que lui... Tu mérites la mort...

-Je ne le nie pas...

Anthony émit un sifflement strident, et Amanda pâlit considérablement.

-Anthony, _NON_!

Par simple instant, Harry érigea un puissant bouclier autour de Lacerta, lui et Amanda, au aguets plus que jamais.

-Ils arrivent... dit Amanda, blanche comme un linge.

-Qu'ils viennent, je suis prêt... murmura Harry.

Sous l'effet de la colère il avait reprit son aspect elfique, ses yeux brillaient étrangement et une puissance magique, dangereusement mortelle, l'entourait. Anthony eut un mouvement de recul, mais resta debout tandis que les siens se groupaient autour de lui. Ils étaient tous habillés de noirs, et avaient l'air menaçants. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que Harry regrettaient que Salazar ne soit pas là, près de lui pour l'aider.

-Lacerta, yonéa kiliomis améa riodes! (Lacerta, on n'attaque personne, tant qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait!)

La jeune elfe hocha de la tête, puis fit un signe discret que seul Altaïr perçut.

-Naomë aquile alnea! (Ceux-là sont les plus dangereux.)

Amanda, fascinée les regardait parlés.

-Néa lédrémaës, kiloas! (J'ai remarqué, merci!)

Elle hocha la tête, et Altaïr se concentra sur ses opposants.

-Rendez nous la nôtre! dit une voix grave.

-Venez la chercher, si vous l'osez! siffla Harry, dégainant son sabre de son dos.

Le premier sort, inconnu d'Harry, fut lancé, et s'écrasa heureusement sur la surface du bouclier.

-Hé Lacerta... Dis-toi une chose... On va mourir dignement du moins! plaisanta Harry, gardant tout de même sa concentration.

Elle sourit, tout en observant la scène.

-Il faudrait... Les priver de leurs pouvoirs...

-Tant qu'on ne sait pas, d'où ils les puisent, nous ne pouvons rien faire!

Amanda s'approcha.

-Ils tirent leurs forces de leur unité, du lien. Quand j'ai brisé le lien, j'ai cassé la force d'Anthony, et je n'en ai plus. Mais si quelqu'un d'extérieur brise le lien, ils n'auront plus de forces tous les deux...

-Donc... Je dois réussir à faire traîtrise dans le groupe, grâce à quelqu'un d'autre...

-C'est à peu près ça...

-Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire!

-Essayes de prendre leurs pouvoirs normalement!

Harry eut un sourire, et se retourna, fixant le groupe, cherchant celui d'entre eux qui avaient le plus grand pouvoir. Il le trouva bientôt, et se concentra. Une dizaine minutes plus tard, une énorme boule de feu noire apparut dans ses deux mains, et il la dirigea vers l'homme. Celui-ci fut inévitablement toucher, et il s'écroula sur le sol, poignardé par une douleur intense, et dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Les autres regardaient craintivement Harry, maintenant. Celui-ci les fixa les uns après les autres, attendant quelconques signes dans leur rang. Ils commençaient à montrer de sérieux signes de fatigue, et on voyait qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Lacerta et Altaïr en profitaient pour en supprimer le plus possible. Au bout d'un moment, l'un d'entre eux s'écroula sur le sol, sans aucun pouvoir.

-Je vous conseil de partir! déclara Harry, faisant siffler l'air de son épée qu'il tenait toujours.

-On a été appelé, il n'est pas question que l'on parte! siffla l'un d'entre eux

-Alors vous allez mourir!

Brusquement, avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, Amanda se précipita vers lui, le faisant tomber par terre.

-C'est mon peuple...

-Tu préfères mourir Mandy? demanda Harry à voix basse, ne cherchant pas à repousser le jeune fille qui était sur lui.

-Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, ils sont sans pouvoir, alors laisses-les!

-D'accord... Mais laisse-moi me relever! répondit Harry, une lueur moqueuse ayant remplacer celle de colère dans son regard argent zébré de noir.

Amanda se dégagea, et se dirigea vers son peuple.

-Partez, on vous laisse la vie sauve...

-Amëandé! Si vous avez besoin de nous pour quoique ce soit... répondit l'un des membres, l'appelant par la traduction que voulais dire son nom, dans son peuple.

-Je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de vous... dit-elle fermement, regardant son frère.

Celui-ci la regarda tristement et s'avança vers elle. Harry, par simple précaution vint se placer derrière Amanda, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Anthony abattit son poing sur le ventre de Harry, et celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup. Puis il prit sa soeur par les cheveux, la giflant à la volée. 

Harry se releva au bout de quelques secondes, et vit aussitôt rouge. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, il était sur Anthony, la rage le dominant complètement. Lacerta était à côté, soignant Amanda. En effet, Anthony avait libéré toute sa magie sur elle, ce qui avait provoqué de nombreuses coupures et de nombreux bleus... Soudain, les deux garçons disparurent dans un craquement sec, ne laissant que du vide. 

Harry et Anthony réapparurent dans la forêt où Altaïr avait atterri lors de sa mort. Il se releva, un sourire aux lèvres, oubliant complètement la présence d'Anthony. Morgane était devant lui, souriante.

-En voilà des manières! s'écria Morgane, en souriant et en passent une main sur la joue droite de Harry, qui avait une grande coupure, peu profonde heureusement. 

Anthony voulut se jeter sur Harry, mais il fut bloqué par une barrière invisible édifiée par Morgane.

-On ne touche pas à mon protégé...

-Lui il a bien touché à ma soeur!

Harry sortit des limites de protection et empoigna Anthony par le collet, lui faisant pendre les pieds dans le vide.

-Écoute-moi attentivement! Ta soeur a voulue me suivre, je ne l'y ai pas obligé, c'était son choix, alors arrête un peu et ravale ta rancune et ta jalousie mon gars!

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Arrête ça tout de suite!

Harry relâcha machinalement Anthony qui tomba lourdement un sol, comme un vulgaire idiot, en se massant la gorge. Le regard de Altaïr se posa une dernière fois sur lui, d'une façon haineuse, puis il revint dans les limites des protections.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda agressivement Harry, ses yeux rivés sur Salazar.

-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de ne plus faire de mal, avec des cas comme ceux-ci?

-Tu as dû mal t'exprimer alors!

-Harry! siffla dangereusement la voix de Salazar. Je crois que j'ai été très clair sur ce point! Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ton... passé ?

-Mon passé? Parce que j'ai eu un passé moi? répliqua son descendant, de la même voix.

-Oui, comme quant tu t'es rallié à...

Harry avait fait un geste de la main, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne voulait as en entendre parler.

-C'est bon t'as fini ou tu veux en plus annoncer à tout le monde que j'ai la marque sur mon bras?

Anthony, en entendant cela, se releva d'un bond.

-Il y a des jours, je pense que cela te ferait du bien! dit froidement Salazar.

-Eh bien ne te gêne pas! Rends-moi le vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'ait déjà et annonces à tout le monde qui je suis tant qu'à y être, je me ferai arrêté plus vite!

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour ça, tu te fais arrêter toutes les dix secondes!

-Tiens, tu comprends vite! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excusez... Je vais retourner dans mon monde!

-Oh non... Toi, tu vas rester ici! J'ai bien vue après deux fois, qu'il était trop tôt pour que tu  retournes là-bas... Tu n'es pas prêt!

Harry releva deux yeux noirs de colère vers Salazar, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Si. Moi et Morgane nous sommes concertés, et nous avons décidé que tu ne reviendrais pas dans ton monde jusqu'à ce que nous t'y jugions prêt.

-JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS AMANDA ET LACERTA EN PLEINE NATURE PERDUES AU MILIEU DE NUL PART! hurla Harry, la panique se lisant dans son regard, soudainement.

-Elles sont assez grandes pour se débrouiller sans toi! claqua la voix de Salazar. Le monde doit pouvoir tourner sans toi, merde!

-Pas avec la bande d'imbécile qui était là pour nous tuer il y a quelques minutes et Anthony qui cherche à faire culpabilisé sa soeur!

-Lacerta et Amanda sont assez grandes pour les battre seules! Il faut qu'elles apprennent! Tu n'es pas le sauveur de l'univers!

La Prophétie revint brusquement en mémoire à Harry.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! répondit Harry, presque dans un murmure, en tournant dos et en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

Salazar le rattrapa avant qu'il n'y arrive. 

-Le monde peut tourner sans toi!

-J'en suis conscient, mais ce n'est pas toi qui est impliqué au coeur d'une prophétie!

Salazar fronça les sourcils.

-Quelle Prophétie ?

-Laisse tomber... 

-Harry, quelle Prophétie ?

-Mais merde, laisse-moi tranquille, je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux bon sang!

-Visiblement, non, alors QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE PROPHETIE ?

-JE VAIS DEVOIR JOUER LE RÔLE DE MEUTRIER OU DE VICTIME CONTRE VOLDEMORT, POUR SAUVER LE MONDE! ÇA TE CONVIENT COMME RÉPONSE?

Salazar le regarda un long moment, sans rien dire. La nouvelle l'avait surpris. Son Héritier n'était pas du tout près à ça, cela se voyait.

-J'ai perdue mon parrain, parce que Voldemort voulait que je lui apporte cette prophétie, sans que je le sache! Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, j'ai été élevé par des moldus, et pour finir j'ai appris que j'étais l'héritier d'un puissant Mage et d'une Dame du Lac, ainsi que le fils d'un Seigneur Elfique... J'EN AI ASSEZ!

Brusquement, Harry se métamorphosa en loup blanc, et se mit à courir dans la forêt. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Salazar le regarda partir, sans rien dire, ses yeux remplis de douleur. Il commençait à comprendre le fardeau posé sur les épaules du jeune Potter...

[...]

La nuit était tombée, une forme blanche, indéfinissable passait aussi vite comme le vent entre les arbres, par-dessus des obstacles et à travers les cours d'eau. Harry courait toujours, incapable de s'arrêter, voulant continuer à courir, c'était la seule façon d'oublier pour le moment, s'épuiser jusqu'à ce que la force de poursuivre son chemin le quitte et qu'il s'endorme en plein milieu de nul part. Depuis de nombreuses heures déjà, il courait, ses nerfs échauffés lui permettant toujours de pousser un peu plus. Le loup, cet animal magnifique et résistant était fait pour les grandes courses de longues distances pendant des jours, sans s'arrêter, ni manger, ni s'abreuver.

Il avait besoin de calme, de repos, de tout oublier. Il ne voulait plus, il n'avait plus envie de se battre pour un monde injuste qui ne pensait qu'à l'enterrer où le faire arrêter. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui, qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il n'était qu'Harry Potter... Le Survivant, Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu! Ne pouvait-il pas oublier tous ces titres et avoir une vie d'adolescent normal, ne plus avoir de supers pouvoirs et vivre dans un monde un tant soit peu tranquille, avec des problèmes d'adolescent de son âge, et non ceux de l'humanité tout entière? Il soupira. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il le savait. On l'avait souvent traité d'égoïste, mais la plupart des gens ne savaient pas la moitié de ce qu'il faisait pour eux... et ils le craignaient de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir au moins une cinquantaine d'Aurors à sa recherche, et ce serait bientôt plus. Tout cela parce qu'il était différent, qu'il était puissant, plus que la plupart des sorciers de ce monde et peut-être même de Dumbledore, qui c'est? Qu'il ne ressemblait pas aux enfants de son âge qui devait étudier, travailler à en avoir des migraines épouvantables pour pouvoir avoir au moins la note de passage, mais pas lui... Plus maintenant! Désormais il travaillait sans aucun problème, ingurgitant des tonnes et des tonnes de connaissance, travaillant sans relâche mais seul sur des sujets oubliés depuis longtemps. Le loup laissa échapper un soupir. Quand allait-il pouvoir être normal ? Quand est-ce que l'humanité cesserait de le craindre et de le prendre pour un danger public, qui serait finalement son sauveur ?

Il secoua la tête, de façon plutôt brutale et entreprit de continuer à courir, en faisant le vide dans sa tête... pour le peu de temps qu'il le pouvait encore! Au moins ce soir il pouvait être libre, sans aucun souci. Le loup s'arrêta pour boire à une rivière. Puis voyant que c'était un coin tranquille, il se coucha au sol, et se mit à regarder les étoiles, Sirius brillait extraordinairement en cette nuit où le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage et que la lune était pleine. Une larme argentée coula sur la joue de loup, et il continua à fixer cette étoile.

« _Sirius... J'aimerais te revoir..._ »

Le loup gémit et jappa, puis se tu. Après mure réflexion, il se mit en position assise et rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant entendre le doux et mélancolique hurlement du loup à travers la nuit. Ce magnifique chant, que quiconque entendait s'en souvenait toute sa vie, résonna à travers toute la forêt, et au-delà.  

Salazar, en l'entendant, sursauta, et le coeur de Morgane se serra.

-Il est triste ce soir... dit-elle simplement.

Et le loup reprit sa course folle et solitaire. _Le Loup Solitaire_ c'était le cas de le dire... Toute sa vie, Harry le savait, ce serait sans doute ainsi! Il savait que Voldemort ferait tout pour casser le peu de famille qu'il arrivait à construire... Certains jours, il pensait même à se rendre à lui en lui demandant de l'éliminer. Idée absurde bien entendu, car il savait que Voldemort de ne le ferait pas, jamais pour tout les gaillons, ou le pouvoir du monde, il ne voudrait exaucer le souhait de son pire ennemi... Non, Harry finirait sans aucun doute aux geôles. Mais même cela était un espoir, car Voldemort le ferait souffrir jusqu'au point d'en mourir, et la Prophétie serait ainsi scellée. Tous ceux qui l'avaient trahi regretteraient de l'avoir sous-estimé. 

Ce fut quand il arriva dans une clairière que Harry dû s'arrêter, éblouis par les premiers rayons du soleil qui se levait à l'horizon. Il se détourna vivement de cet astre qui le narguait, et rentra dans la forêt sombre et touffue. Se rendant compte qu'il avait couru toute la nuit, ce fut, non à regret, qu'il reprit le chemin du retour, faisant bon nombre de détour pour prolonger sa course. 

Il arriva devant Salazar et Morgane, qui en étaient maintenant à se ronger les ongles. En voyant le loup, Salazar poussa un soupir de soulagement, et les yeux de Morgane étincelèrent. Harry les regarda de son regarda si surnaturel qui donnait facilement froid dans le dos, et prit la direction du village, toujours sous sa forme canine, sans attendre les deux autres... Il leur en voulait! Au village, tout le monde le pointa du doigt, s'étonna de cette étrange bestiole. Certains essayèrent même de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais quelques grondements les remirent en place. Altaïr rentra au palais, croisa Merlin en haut du grand escalier, mais ne lui accorda pas le moindre importance et fila vers un couloir pour être enfin un peu seul dans sa chambre, bien qu'il l'avait été pendant toute la nuit! 

Il reprit sa forme humaine, et jeta un sort à la porte pour la bloquer. Les grognements de l'autre côté lui prouvèrent qu'il avait eu raison. Apparemment, étant donné que Salazar et Morgane était encore trop loin pour être devant sa porte, ils avaient dû contacter pas télépathie Godric qui s'était empressé de se diriger vers la porte du protégé de son ami... Trop tard!

-Harry, ouvre cette porte!

Harry roula des yeux. Ils n'avaient pas contacté Godric, mais Arthur! Ils devaient vraiment être désespéré pour employer les grands moyens.

-Pas question! hurla l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Ouvres, où ce sera par les grands moyens que je le ferais! répliqua soudain la voix de Merlin.

-Allez plutôt voir si je ne serais pas ailleurs!

-Harry, OUVRES! cria Arthur, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

-La patience est une vertu, mon cher! répliqua moqueusement Harry.

-Tu nous as assez fait patienter! 

-Et bien dans la vie il faut persévérer!

-Ça suffit, arrêtes ton caprice d'enfant gâté, et ouvres! s'écria Arthur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et tout le monde pu voir que Harry était pâle comme la mort.

-Enfant gâté ? siffla-t-il dangereusement. Attends, tu vas voir...

Il enleva le sort de dissimulation qui cachait ses cicatrices, et les blessures infligées par Voldemort réapparurent. Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière, le souffle coupé.

-T'as toujours la même idée que je suis un enfant gâté? murmura Harry, d'une voix tremblante de colère, qui ressemblait presque à un sifflement de serpent.

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, et le sortilège de dissimulation se remit en place. Arthur le regarda, tremblants

-Harry... C'était quoi, ça ?

Harry le fixa longuement avant de répondre.

-Le résultat de trois semaines de tortures insensées dans les mains d'un Mage Noir complètement fou...

-Tu plaisantes j'espère?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de plaisanter? répliqua froidement l'adolescent.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que cela se passe comme ça ?

Cette fois ci, Harry se mit en colère.

-Laissez donc ce passé où il est, en tout cas moi J'ESSAYE DE L'OUBLIER!

-Nous essayons seulement de t'aider...

-Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, laissez-moi tranquille!

-Harry... Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas, c'est le seul moyen de te guérir.

-Vous ne comprenez pas que je vais très bien! C'est ma merdique de vie qui me rend malade!

Tout le monde le regarda, choqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Vous ne comprendriez pas... 

-Bordel, Harry, on essaye de t'aider et toi tu nous rejettes... Arrête et écoute nous!

-Non, c'est à vous de m'écoutez! Je viens d'être cloîtrez à nouveau dans cet endroit, quand j'avais enfin réussis à me trouver une petite place dans cet enfer qu'est la vie! J'avais réussis à oublier un tant soit peu tout ce que j'avais vécu, quand j'étais Amanda, et il a fallut qu'on me ramène ici, contre mon gré, que je vous montre tout ce que je voulais caché depuis bien des mois, et après vous me demandez de vous écouter? Non désolé... Mais c'est impossible! À moins que vous ayez un moyen de faire disparaître ces cicatrices et la Marque des Ténèbres qu'aujourd'hui je regrette, je ne suis pas disposé à parler et à débattes avec personne!

Arthur leva un sourcil, Morgane et Salazar soupirèrent, et Merlin haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as fait une connerie, gamin, on ne peut pas la réparer pour toi!

-J'ai rien demander non plus! répliqua froidement l'adolescent.

-Tu nous demandes de faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres! répondit Merlin sur le même ton

-J'ai dis que si vous aviez le moyen, je le prenais, mais que je ne demandais pas pour autant quelque chose!

-Même si on en avait le moyen, nous ne te le montrerions pas de toute façon... dit Merlin d'un ton cassant.

Les autres le regardèrent d'un air signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Harry les fixa pendant un instant, puis sans prévenir il sortit de sa chambre en les bousculant et se dirigeant à grand pas, presque en courant, vers l'escalier, pour sortir de cet endroit.

Salazar et Morgane se jetèrent sur Merlin en même temps, et il fallut toute la force d'Arthur et de Godric pour les empêcher de le massacrer.

-POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT CA ? hurlait Morgane, qui était pourtant calme.

-Parce que c'est ce qu'il méritait, après ce qu'il a fait! répondit Merlin, de cette même voix cassante.

-PAS APRÈS CE QU'IL A VÉCU! tonna Salazar.

-TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS PAR QUOI IL EST PASSÉ! continua Morgane, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ce n'est qu'un sale gamin, je n'y peux rien!

Morgane le gifle subitement, de manière brutale, les larmes brouillant son regard. Merlin la regarda, sans rien dire, puis s'en alla. La femme se jeta littéralement dans les bras d'Arthur, son frère, qui la consola tant bien que mal.

-Il reviendra, dit celui-ci, en la berçant.

Godric qui regardait le couloir où était disparut Harry parla pour la première fois.

-Peut-être, murmura-t-il.

Salazar le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu as vu comment nous l'avons traiter?

-Comment IL l'a traité, oui!

-Merlin est comme ça...

-Oui et bien, si on retrouve Harry noyé dans les douves ou encore qu'il s'est jeté en bas de quelconque falaise demain, on saura à qui est la faute! commenta Arthur.

Morgane pâlit encore plus, et Salazar manqua de tomber en arrière.

-Si jamais il fait ça, je...

-Tu... quoi? Il sera mort Salazar, tu ne pourras rien faire!

-J'ETRIPERAIS MERLIN! hurla le Serpentard, les yeux noirs de colère.

Godric laissa échapper un sifflement.

-Je ne veux pas être dans les parages demain...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà, un autre chapitre de fini! Merci encore pour toute vos super et agréable review!

@+

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

_Laika&Mymy!_


	11. Désespoir

**Diclamer**** : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, et tous ce qui ne se retrouvent pas dans les tomes officielles, tout le reste est à Rowling!

****

**Réponse au review :**

****

**lisia**** :** Héhé! La voilà la suite, merci pour ta review :p @+

**white**** wolf ou nono (nonosamuse@hotmail.com) :** Hé bien hé bien! VIVE LES LOUPS! Loll ;P Menfin, On est bien contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, pour ce qui est de l'imagination, et bien ça vient tout seul :p Aller @+ et merci pour ta review héhé!

**Baby_Chang**** : **Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt triste, mais c'est la vive de notre petit Potty! Menfin, pour répondre à ta question, oui, Harry est toujours Harry, et c'est parce que quand il était jeune il a reçu un sortilège permanent d'apparence... Donc, il est bien le fils d'Alderamir (-__-), mais a l'apparence de James Potter! Tk, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review =D

**thegirloftheshade :** Héhé, tirer par les cheveux? NANNNNNNNN jamais ;) Mais on est contente que tu aimes ça ma puce ;) Jpenserai tes salutation à Mymy ce soir :p @+ et bonne lecture! Oh et merci pour ta review ;)

**Tiken**** :** Cassé! Non je rigole, c'est pas nouvelle expression ;) Eh bien, si tu as aimé, ça nous fait plaisir, voici la suite :p

**big**** apple :** Merlin, un con? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là toi ;) JAMAIS! lol, aller voilà la suite, @+ et merci pour ta review :P

**Pierre de lune :** Allez, défoule-toi, profite-en, on te donne la permission! Ce sont deux gros imbécile ces deux-là et tout le monde le sait ;) Alors comme ça, on t'arrache quelques larmes? Eh bien... Notre pouvoir en littérature est plus fort que je le croyais et ça me fait chaud au coeur! (non mais je suis sadique là, ça me fait plaisir de te faire pleurer... hum, je suis pathétique!) Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;P

**Daranee :** Héhé, on est contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review, et @+

**kamy**** :** T'inquiète, concernant les deux filles, elles ne sont pas très loin, rassures-toi :p Menfin, aller, @+ et merci pour ta review! 

**alinemcb54 :** Les montagnes russes? Héhéhé! Ctun compliment ça non? Lol, ouais, on l'aime bien cette fic, c'est notre petit bijou, si on peut appelé ça comme ça! On essaie le plus possible de décrire les sentiments et tout... Menfin, @+ et merci pour ta review, bonne lecture ;P

_Et voilà, voici un nouveau chapitre, on espère qu'il vous plaira! Donc, @+ et bonne lecture à tous ;)_

****

**Le loup Solitaire**

**_Chapitre11 : Désespoir_**

La montagne où il se trouvait surplombait tout. C'était l'endroit le plus haut de toute la région, et aussi le plus désert, vu l'ascension périlleuse à laquelle on avait affaire, lorsque l'on désirait y aller. Pourtant, il était possible d'y accéder par le petit escalier apique qui était complètement en ruine, mais tout de même utilisable si on était prudent.

Harry était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre en état de décomposition, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton au creux de ses mains. Son regard regardait paresseusement les pleines environnantes, complètement déserte et baigné par le soleil de midi. Il aurait dû rentrer pour déjeuner, mais il n'en avait pas envie, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas faim... Toutes ses pensées étaient fixées vers Merlin. Il le détestait, comment avait pu t'il dire des choses pareilles ? Et, surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il le détestait. Le regard d'Harry se posa sur l'escalier... Ce serait si simple d'en finir... Mais pourtant, ses pensées revinrent vers Amanda. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonné, non, il ne pouvait pas faire comme avec Lacerta, mais alors, que faisait-il ici? Puis il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter cet endroit. Il était encore une fois enfermé. Rageusement il saisit la première chose qui était à porter de main, ce qui s'avérait être une pierre, et la lança à bout de bras. Elle siffla dans l'air et atterrit en bas de la montagne, dans la plaine qui commençait au pied du mont. Harry poussa un grognement, et se leva brusquement. Il savait parfaitement que dans ses cas là, il avait besoin de se défouler, où le premier être vivant sur son chemin allait souffrir... Il descendit le plus vite possible l'escalier étroit, et se dirigeant vers une plaine voisine qui se trouvait tout près. Une fois arriver, il retira son t-shirt et fit apparaître un arc ainsi qu'un carquois de flèche, qu'il passa en bandoulière dans son dos, puis il chercha une cible lointaine. N'en trouvant pas, il mit son arc et son carquois par terre, et enchaîna une série de mouvements très rapides. Soudain, il repéra un cours d'eau un peu plus loin, et il eut un pâle sourire en s'en approchant. Sans perdre de temps, il plongea dans l'eau tumultueuse où régnaient de fortes vagues, se délectant d'avance d'avoir à lutter contre ses rapides pour revenir sur la rive. Au bout d'une heure, il ressortit de l'eau, trempé, mais se sentant d'excellente humeur. Merlin allait avoir affaire à lui... Harry saisit son chandail sans pour autant le revêtir, le fourrant dans le sac qu'il avait étrangement emporté avec lui, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, passa son arc dans son dos et fit disparaître le carquois, reprenant d'un air calme, le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans le château, il vit une scène étrange. Merlin était dans les airs, les yeux révulsés par la douleur, et Morgane ainsi que Salazar étaient en dessous, lançant des sorts.

-Vous m'en laissez un peu ? dit moqueusement le jeune Potter

Salazar lâcha subitement sa baguette et couru serrer Harry dans ses bras, qui fut assez surpris devant cet élan de tendresse.

-Heu... commença l'adolescent.

Morgane courut vers lui, et, dès que Salazar eut lâché l'adolescent, elle le prit elle aussi dans ses bras, pleurants à chaudes larmes. 

-Je vous ai tant manqué que ça ? dit gentiment l'adolescent.

-Nous étions sûr que tu étais mort! hoqueta Morgane.

-Mort? J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'idée... Mais j'ai fait passer ma fureur!

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur Merlin, qui était tombé avec un grand « _boum!_ », et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Salazar suivit son regard.

-On allait l'étriper...

-Je peux m'en chargé si tu insistes... répondit Harry, toujours avec ce même sourire qui fit frissonner Merlin, de peur. 

-Non, la règle dit que le sang ne doit pas couler ici, ou tu le payeras de ta vie...

Harry eut un plus grand sourire.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

-Harry... Arrête un peu!

-Bah... Okay, mais si je ne fais pas couler de sang, je peux me venger dans ce cas!

-Évites ça, Merlin est puissant, il va vouloir se venger lui aussi...

Harry haussa les épaules, regardant toujours Merlin, avec son sourire carnassier.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid de toute façon!

-Harry... Ne l'abîme pas trop quand même, on est supposé le garder intact! Donc sort de soins obligatoires à la fin... dit Salazar en souriant malicieusement.

 -Oh, mais j'ai aucun problème avec ça... Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller mettre un t-shirt, et me changer complètement finalement, je suis trempé!

-Va-y, et reviens dans dix minutes, il y à une Réunion de la Confrérie!

-Bien...

Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers le palais, pour pouvoir revêtir autre chose que des vêtements lourd d'eau et d'humidité, qui lui collaient à la peau en raison de la chaleur. Après une bonne douche, il se dirigea vers la Salle de Réunion. Il poussa les portes, et tout le monde le regarda en souriant.

-Si j'ai quelque chose en plein milieu de front... Dites-le moi, car je n'aime pas les airs que vous avez!

-Nous sommes juste content de te revoir en vie...

-En vie? Aux dernières nouvelles, je l'étais encore il y a vingt quatre heures, comme il y a dix-sept ans!

-Vu comme tu es partie ce matin, on en était pas sûr!

-Bah! Disons simplement que j'étais sur la limite de ne pas revenir...

-Très bien, on peut commencer...

-Eh sur quoi le sujet porte aujourd'hui? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor, empoignant une pomme bien rouge et brillante dans une coupe en d'argent.

Arthur le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Toi.

-Oh... Heu, génial!

-C'est-à-dire, ton comportement sur terre, et ce qu'on va devoir faire de toi. Tu deviens un danger pour les autres, Harry...

-Tiens... J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part!

-Et on ne peut pas te laisser dehors sans risquer la vie des autres.

-Oh, et j'imagine que d'être au coeur d'une forêt là-bas, je fais tout de même courir un danger à quelqu'un!

-Oui, car tu es recherché... Voici donc le marché proposé : tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu puisses contrôler tes sentiments et tes pouvoirs, et nous te relâcherons ensuite... avec Morgane et Salazar.

-Parce qu'ils vont me suivre? Alors là, c'est pas croyable, j'vais avoir droit à deux chaperons, génial! Quelle est l'autre solution?

-Aucune autre. C'est ça et rien d'autre. A moins que tu sois vraiment très raisonnable, dans ce cas, personne ne te suivra...

-Sympathique... La confiance règne! marmonna Altaïr, en regardant par l'immense fenêtre, le magnifique ciel bleu dépourvu de tout nuage.

-La prudence, oui...

-Même chose, siffla l'ancien Gryffondor, retrouvant aussi soudainement que cela soit possible, son agressivité.

-Arrête un peu! Tu es un héritier, tu ne dois pas prendre les choses à la légère! On t'as, jusqu'à présent, laissez te comporter comme tu le voulais! Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, cela t'a amené à ces cicatrices!

-Je les ais depuis le mois d'août de l'année dernière, l'été de mes seize ans pour être précis! Alors faut pas stresser, je ne connaissais rien à ce monde encore...

-La prochaine fois, cela pourrait te coûter la vie!

Avant que Harry ne réponde, les deux portes s'ouvrirent, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant... Cela avait marché.

-Qui va là? demanda Arthur en s'avançant vers les portes, à pas lent.

-Deux personnes que je connais... répliqua Harry, le devançant et en s'approchant de l'entrée, toujours avec ce petit sourire joyeux.

En effet, Amanda et Lacerta se tenaient devant lui. Lacerta avait les poings sur les hanches, et elle regardait les Membres de la Confrérie d'un air agressif, tandis que Amanda était prête à l'attaque.

-Relâchez la garde, les filles...

Amanda se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui éclata de rire, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son fou rire.

-Tout doux... Je suis en vie 'Mandy!

La jeune fille se cala contre son épaule, et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

-Où est Anthony ?

Harry la regarda : son visage portait encore les marques de la colère de son frère. Avant de lui répondre, il lui prit le poignet, et l'amena devant Salazar.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même!

Salazar fixa froidement la jeune fille, pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur son visage, au grand écoeurement de Merlin.

-Salazar, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec cette intrusion!

-Eh c'est repartit... grommela Harry en leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois-ci, Salazar et Morgane se tournèrent en même temps vers Merlin, leurs yeux s'obscurcissant avec la colère.

-Ça suffit! Tu ne vas pas enlever tous les plaisirs de ce gosse sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas ton Héritier! dit froidement Morgane.

-Je... Je n'ai jamais dit... cela! bafouilla le mage.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, mais tout de même froid. C'était donc cela toute cette haine de la part de Merlin... Si lui ne pouvait lui enseigner, alors personne ne le rendrait heureux, plutôt intéressant!

-Ne mens pas! Je t'ai entendu, l'autre soir! menaça Salazar.

-Les deux filles restent avec nous! déclara Morgane de façon autoritaire.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Harry, qui n'aurait pas pu avoir un plus grand sourire en cet instant. Il se lança dans les bras de Morgane, qui sourit. Quand elle le relâcha, Lacerta et Amanda vinrent se placer à côté de lui.

-Bon... Salazar ma soeur Lacerta, Lacerta, c'est heu... mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard et voici Morgane. Bon, Amanda même chose, ça va à tout le monde? Maintenant j'imagine que je peux partit me promener?

-Non, pas si vite que ça. Qui sont exactement ces jeunes filles ? Quels pouvoirs ont-elles ?

-Heu... Lacerta est une Arwel, et Amanda contrôle bien des choses avec le parapsychique, connaît le maniement des armes, et à quelques bases de Métamorphomage qui s'appliquent lorsqu'elle a de forts sentiments, par exemple la colère!

Morgane hocha la tête, et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Amanda.

-On travaillera ça en même temps qu'avec Harry...

-Heu... Travailler quoi, Morgane? grommela son Héritier, soudainement un eu moins sûr.

-La Métamorphomagie, andouille!

-Moi? Métamorphomage? Non... je crois que tu te goures mon petit crustacé!

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis très sérieuse, tu en as les capacités...

-Hum... C'est ce qu'on verra, ce sont des dons qu'il faut à la naissance!

-Parce que tu crois que tu es mon Héritier pour rien ?

-Moi? Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça! répondit Harry avec un grand sourire qui lui aurait facilement mériter un claque derrière la tête.

-Donc... Dans ta chambre, va te préparer!

-Hé, hé, hé pas si vite, je peux pas avoir un peu de temps libre ici pour une fois? 

-D'accord...Tu as une heure...

-Merci!

Sur ce il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une porte adjacente qui menait sur un couloir, d'où il pourrait accéder à sa chambre. Amanda le suivit avec un grand sourire, tandis que Lacerta restait avec les Membres de la Confrérie, ceux-ci désirant lui parler.

Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et y fit entrer la jeune fille. Elle siffla en voyant le luxe. Altaïr eut un sourire et ouvrit son armoire pour ranger sa robe de mage qu'il était obligé de porte lors de ces réunions...  Amanda se laissa tomber sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres. 

-J'espère que tu n'as pas revirer l'Angleterre sans dessus dessous en voyant que j'avais disparut... avec l'autre! dit Harry au bout d'une moment, de façon moqueuse.

-Non, juste la moitié... dit-elle moqueusement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le pressentiment que c'est vrai, et que même les professeurs de Poudlard le savent? demanda-t-il, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle, tout en l'embrassant doucement.

-Parce que je l'ai fait... répondit-elle en se dégageant « gentiment », c'est-à-dire en poussant Harry sur le lit et en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

-Génial, le dangereux prisonnier qui a été le bras droit de Voldemort, est porté disparut de ce monde!

Amanda le regarda, ses deux yeux prenant soudainement une teinte sérieuse.

-Le bras droit de qui ?

-Ne me fait pas répété 'Mandy... Tu as comprise!

Elle se leva brutalement, et se mit en face de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu VIENS DE ME DIRE ?

-Écoute... C'est de l'histoire ancienne! Je ne le suis plus, tu sais que j'ai cette Marque on en a parler, mais si je l'ai fait, c'était pour Lacerta...

Elle mit une gifle retentissante à Harry, qui mit la main à sa joue, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

-Et toi, tu savais que mon peuple a été massacré par lui ? dit-elle rageusement, avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte.

-Olala Harry, tu viens de faire une des pires gaffes de ta vie! marmonna celui-ci, lui-même, en sortant à son tour de sa chambre, pour poursuivre Amanda.

Celle-ci l'aperçut, et courut jusqu'à sa propre chambre, bloquant la porte grâce à sa magie, et seule elle pouvait enlever le charme. Harry se mit devant sa porte, frappant doucement.

-Casse-toi! fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

-'Mandy... dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, les yeux noirs de colère, le visage se métamorphosant au fur et à mesure.

-Je ne peux pas t'aimer en sachant ce que tu as fait! Je ne peux pas t'aimer en sachant que tu t'es rallié avec celui qui a massacré ma famille! dit-elle sèchement, mais d'une voix résolue.

Harry la regarda un instant, et Amanda lui ferma la porte au nez. Altaïr cogna à nouveau à la porte, décidé à lui parler, et à se justifier.

-'Mandy ouvre... Je veux que tu saches pourquoi j'ai fait ça! dit-il, à travers la porte, sur un ton déterminé, mais tout de même douloureux de voir que la jeune fille le rejetait, comme tant d'autre!

-PAS QUESTION! Tu t'es rallié à lui, Harry. Point à la ligne.

-TU NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI!

-JE M'EN MOQUE! MOI NON PLUS JE N'AI JAMAIS SU POURQUOI IL AVAIT MASSACRE MA FAMILLE!

-Tu finiras par comprendre... soupira Harry, en se retournant et en repartant dans le couloir vers sa chambre.

Il s'enferma dans celle-ci, furieux contre lui-même. Il passa cette rage sur les bibelots, les draps, le bois... Lorsque Salazar toqua à la porte, Harry ne répondit pas.

-Harry?

Toujours cet immense silence vide...

-Harry ouvre, je sais que tu es là...

-Laissez votre message après la tonalité, marmonna Altaïr, faiblement, depuis la chambre.

-Harry, on n'a pas toute la journée, alors ouvre s'il te plaît!

-Ouvre la toi-même!

-Harry...

Celui-ci claqua des doigts et la porte se déverrouilla, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant de l'endroit où il était couché, prenant toute la place dans le lit double. Salazar entra, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Tout était saccagé, et Harry était au milieu du carnage, les yeux légèrement rouges.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui... C'est passé ici?

-Bah... Je me suis défoulé, pour ne pas m'en prendre à quelqu'un de vivant...

-Euh... Pourquoi ?

-Bah... Parce que Amanda refuse de me parler, puisqu'elle a apprit que je suis un assassin, ça, ça passait bien sûr, mais qui était le bras droit de Jedusor, répondit Harry, en retournant dans son lit pour regarder Salazar.

Salazar s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de Harry.

-Tu ne savais pas les massacres que son peuple a dû subir ? 

Harry hocha négativement la tête, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Ce que je peux détester Voldemort, murmura l'ancien Gryffondor, en fixant le ciel dépourvu de nuage, par la fenêtre.

-Tu t'en es rendu compte trop tard... dit Salazar d'un ton calme. Lacerta c'est allié à lui pour toi...

-Eh moi pour elle, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle endure ce que moi j'avais subi quelques mois auparavant.

-Je sais, Harry. Mais Amanda ne peut pas comprendre ça... Le massacre est encore trop récent pour elle.

Harry se tourna vers Salazar, les yeux pleins de rage et d'amertume mélangée.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il détruit tout ? murmura Altaïr, des sanglots lui étranglant la voix.

-Parce que lui aussi a souffert... Et il cherche à se venger, à oublier qu'il a été orphelin sans doute, répondit son mentor.

-Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, mais c'est sur cette voie que je me dirige en ce moment, répondit l'adolescent, ayant de plus en plus de mal à parler.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, répondit Salazar. Si tu prends cette voie, c'est que quelque chose au fond de toi le désire...

Harry ne dit rien, regardant par la fenêtre. Il savait que Salazar avait raison. Depuis quelque temps, il ressentait des envies inexplicables de rejoindre le Mage Noir, et cela le perturbait plus qu'autre chose. Comment pouvait-il vouloir le rejoindre ?

-Sal' c'est vrai que... Voldemort t'as vaincu une fois, et que tu n'as pas eu le choix de dire qu'il était ton Héritier? demanda Harry, au bout d'un moment, regardant toujours par la fenêtre, d'un air un peu absent et douloureux.

-Oui, c'est vrai... soupira Serpentard.

Harry prit une grande respiration. Son mauvais pressentiment concernant Voldemort et lui grandissait de plus en plus et il détestait ça!

-Euh... Et comment cela se fait qu'il n'est pas ton Héritier, alors ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas lui...

-Sal' je suis persuadé que tu as une bonne raison...

-Écoute, Harry, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ça. Je te le dirais plus tard.

-COMBIEN ALLEZ-VOUS ÊTRE ENCORE À ME DIRE  QUE JE SUIS TROP JEUNE? LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE L'ON M'A AVOUÉ ÇA, J'AI PERDU MON PARRAIN!

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry. Vraiment pas la même chose...

-Oh que si...

-Tu n'en sais rien!

-Je sais bien plus de chose que tu le crois!

-Arrête, ça ne sert à rien, tu ne PEUX PAS savoir ça

-Je vais me promener! déclara enfin Altaïr, en se levant de son lit, se dépêtrant du mieux possible de ses couvertures et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il traversa la village, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait aux autres... Toute cette histoire était un véritable cercle vicieux! Qui était réellement le problème dans toute cette histoire? Qui causait tous ces problèmes, faisait naître toutes ces questions sans réponse? Harry soupira... Plus que cette histoire avançait, plus que les gens lui tournaient dos, ne voulait plus de lui, lui crachait à la figure et l'envoyait voir ailleurs! Tout cela parce qu'il n'était pas comment eux! Il perdait tout ceux qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il avait pu construire, se renfermant un peu plus chaque jour sur lui-même, devenant de plus en plus sombre, et de plus en plus noir... 

Harry tourna dans une ruelle un peu plus sombre que les autres rues, et s'enfonça dans l'allé, sans vraiment regarder où il s'en allait et où il mettait les pieds. Ce n'était pas juste... Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de différent des autres... Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il se retrouva au fond de l'allée, dans un cul de sac, face à un immense mur de pierre. Avec rage, il envoya son poing dans la façade froide et dure. Étrangement, il ne ressentit pas la douleur, enfin pas automatiquement, mais seulement sa rage qui baissait quelque peu, et l'adrénaline qui courait en lui. Il frappa le mur une deuxième fois, y mettant encore plus de colère, sans se rendre compte que ses mains commençaient à saigner. Harry donna un coup de pied dans une bouteille vide qui traînait par terre, et se laissa par la suite glisser contre le mur humide, jusqu'au sol, où il s'assied en posant son front sur ses genoux repliés contre lui. Son corps fut bientôt parcouru de soubresauts, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Malgré ses airs fiers, le Survivant était profondément malheureux. Jamais, même pour tout l'or du monde, il aurait montré ses larmes, mais dans ce coin reculé du village, à l'abris des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, caché de tous, il pouvait laisser sa douleur ressortir, sa haine tempêter et sa tristesse se rejeter sous forme de larme. Il avait mal, il sentait son coeur se déchirer en deux dans sa poitrine. Il se recroquevilla encore plus, ses pensées se tournant tout naturellement vers Amanda. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il avait pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte devant sa franchise?

-QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT? hurla Harry, en levant la tête vers le ciel, qui s'était couvert de nuage gris. 

Une petite pluie fine se mit à tomber, et ne tarda pas à se transformer en déluge. Pourtant, Altaïr ne bougea point de la ruelle, toute recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Morgane se promenait dans les couloirs, une lueur triste accrochée au regard. Harry allait mal, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle n'en avait pas le droit... Seul lui pouvait le faire. Jour après jour, elle le sentait chavirer du côté sombre, elle le sentait s'enfoncer dans les Ténèbres, elle le sentait s'égarer du chemin. Ce garçon souffrait, il y avait longtemps qu'il était tomber, et personne ne pouvait venir lui tendre la main pour le relever, il était trop profondément enfoncé pour qu'une main se tende vers lui, et par conséquent, il devait sois souffrir, ou réussir à s'en sortir par lui-même. Mais personne ne voulait même l'aider, le monde se refusant obstinément à le comprendre et à l'écouter. Un éclair zébra le ciel sous le coup de colère simultané des deux âmes reliées. C'était tellement injuste! 

Le tonnerre gronda au loin, et la pluie se fit plus intense, créant un réel voile d'eau, de brume et d'humidité, empêchant de voir au loin. Morgane et Harry, au même moment, sentirent la haine, la colère et de la peur envers ce monde injuste qui ne faisait que haïr le jeune Potter... Ils sentirent en même temps la satisfaction de voir un sabre qui pourrait tout terminer... Ce sabre justement, se trouvait dans les appartements de Harry, rangé dans un fourreau dans son armoire, la lame impeccable, dangereusement mortel et merveilleusement affilé, brillante et coupante. Arme que Altaïr pourrait faire apparaître en un claquement de doigt devant lui, et c'est justement ce à quoi il réfléchissait. Morgane en eut un effroyable frisson, en voyant ce à quoi pensait Harry, tourna dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de Godric, là où se trouvait Salazar dans le moment présent. Morgane poussa la porte, toute pâle. Godric et Salazar s'arrêtèrent net en la voyant. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Salazar, qui les tendit juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-Harry... Son sabre...

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Morgane regarde-moi!

Celle-ci avait les yeux embués par les larmes, et de fines perles d'eau roulaient sur ses joues. Salazar la fit s'asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Reprends ton calme, et explique-moi, la pria-t-il, calmement.

-Harry... Il veut... Prendre son sabre...

Elle éclata en sanglots, sentant que le geste d'Harry était proche. Godric se mit à côté d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras. 

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Potter était entre deux décisions, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il était totalement trempé par la pluie qui tombait en déluge, martelant le sol bruyamment, ainsi que lui. Tout n'était que brouillard autour de lui, un phénomène semblable à l'état dans lequel se trouvait son esprit en ce moment. Il pesa un instant le pour et le contre : sa vie contre la prophétie. Une vie de malheur contre celui de ceux qui le rejetaient... Il haussa finalement les épaules, et claqua des doigts. Il avait son sabre en main. 

Morgane se mit à paniquer, sentant ce que venait de faire son héritier...

-Il... va... se... se tuer! dit-il, entre quelques sanglots.

Les deux hommes se levèrent précipitamment, la panique se lisant sur leurs visages.

-Où est-il ? demanda d'une voix angoissée Salazar.

-Une... ruelle mal famé... du village!

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du Serpentard, qui ferma un instant les yeux pour localiser son Héritier, avant d'être interrompu par Morgane qui ouvrit grand les yeux, une main crispée sur son ventre, le visage tordu par la souffrance...

-Il... se... l'enfonce... dans... le... ventre...

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Salazar transplana et réapparut à l'entrée de la fameuse ruelle. Il y entra aussitôt à la course et se retrouva une fraction de seconde plus tard devant Harry, qui était couché au sol, sans connaissance, baignant dans une marre de sang, sa lame tâchée de sang à côté de lui.

-Harry... souffla celui-ci en s'agenouillant à côté du jeune homme qui était extrêmement pâle et trempé par la pluie. 

Sans même prendre la peine de vérifier son pouls, il le souleva et fut étonné de la légèreté de son Héritier, puis transplana aussitôt, pour réapparaître dans le Hall d'entrée du palais. Le corps de Harry était déjà froid, et il n'avait aucune réaction vitale démontrant qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Salazar se précipita dans l'escalier qu'il monta quatre à quatre, traversa quelques couloirs à une vitesse vertigineuse et ouvrit une porte avec un coup de pied, pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. Morgane était présente dans la pièce, ainsi que Godric et tout deux parlaient à toute allure à quelques guérisseurs qui avaient déjà préparés un lit pour Harry, où Serpentard le déposa. 

-Je veux que vous fassiez tout votre possible pour le soigner... murmura celui-ci, ayant du mal à contrôler le timbre tremblant de sa voix, qui était entrecouper par des sursauts, ressemblant de plus en plus à des sanglots.

Ses mains étaient tâchées du sang de Harry, ainsi que sa robe. Il tremblait légèrement et son regard ne quittait pas le corps de son protégé, qui ne bougeait pas. Le visage du jeune homme avait encore pâlit et il aurait facilement pu rivaliser avec un fantôme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, le regard vide. Harry était encore vivant, mais vu la douleur intolérable qu'ils partageaient en ce moment, ce ne serait pas pour longtemps. Salazar se tourna à nouveau vers un des guérisseurs.

-Je veux... Que vous fassiez TOUT ce qui est possible et impossible.

Morgane, se sentant de plus en plus mal, s'assit sur une chaise. De la sueur commençait à perler sur son front, et une de ses mains commençaient à se teinter d'un étrange liquide, fluide et argenté. Elle le regarda, sachant ce qu'il signifiait.

-Le sang des esprits...

Elle se leva brusquement et s'approcha du lit de son héritier, puis décidé posa une main sur la plaie sanglante et ferma les yeux. Salazar se rua vers elle, mais une force invisible semblait l'empêcher de s'approcher.

-MORGANE, _NON_!

Une brume dorée entoura les deux corps pendant quelques instants, puis enfin, tout se dissipa et la jeune femme tomba au sol, inconsciente. Au même moment, Harry rouvrit les yeux, son visage reprenant des couleurs. Sans savoir pourquoi, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il se sentait... différent. Ses muscles étaient courbatus, et il avait la nausée. Il tremblait comme une feuille, était brûlant de fièvre et de la sueur perlait son front. Salazar s'approchait de lui, et passa une main sur son front.

-Calme-toi... Tu as de nouveaux pouvoirs... Il faut que tu t'habitues...

-Je... Où, suis? demanda faiblement son héritier, ayant du mal à parler.

-Dans l'infirmerie du château... On t'a récupéré à temps...

-Po... Pourquoi?

Salazar fronça les sourcils, prenant une décision. Si l'adolescent ne s'en souvenait plus, devait-il lui rappeler ce qui c'était passé, au risque de le plonger dans une rechute ?

-Tu sauras plus tard... Dors...

-Non... Pourquoi, tu... m'as ré... récupéré?

Salazar leva les yeux, et regarda un des guérisseurs qui prononça rapidement une formule. Deux secondes après, Harry dormait à poing fermé, au côté de Morgane, qui avait été allongée sur le côté. Les heures passèrent, la nuit tombait et le château était plongé dans un silence lourd. Chacun avait su ce que Harry avait essayé de faire... Et la Confrérie s'était réunis pour décidé de ce qu'il fallait faire...

Salazar s'avança au milieu du cercle, l'air grave. Amanda était tapie au fond de la salle, assise sur ses talons, les yeux légèrement rougis. On l'avait autorisée à rentrer, mais pas à participer. Lacerta était là aussi, et ses yeux étaient remplis de colère. Non pas envers Amanda, mains envers Voldemort, qui ne cessait de détruire tout ce qu'Harry pouvait se construire. Pour le moment, Altaïr dormait toujours, mais on l'avait transféré dans sa chambre où chaque heure un guérisseur se relayait à son chevet pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Arthur regarda Salazar, et, d'un signe de tête, autorisa les autres membres de la Confrérie à poser des questions.

-Salazar! Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Merlin d'une voix exceptionnellement solennelle.

-Harry a essayé de... se tuer, répondit celui-ci, gardant son calme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Amanda sursauta, oubliant sa promesse, et se mit sur ses pieds.

-QUOI ?

Elle récolta une pluie de regard noir, mais elle s'en moquait totalement, ne les regardant même pas. D'un pas résolu, elle s'avança vers Salazar, tandis que son visage se transformait peu à peu, ses yeux prenant une teinte bleue.

-Calme-toi, ordonna Salazar.

Elle se planta devant lui, les deux mains sur les hanches, le visage assez pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse et trop douce pour être naturelle.

-De te calmer, car ce n'est pas une crise de rage qui va régler les problèmes, et enlever le fait que celui que tu as rejeté ai essayé de s'enlever la vie.

-Répète ça... murmura-t-elle, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs. 

Comment Salazar pouvait-il dire cela ? Était ce son peuple à lui qui avait été massacré par cet homme et ses sbires ? Serpentard se retourna vers les autres.

-D'autre question?

-Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ? demanda Viviane d'une voix chantante, mais malgré tout fatiguée.

-Il n'en pouvait plus... Il se sent délaisser et seul.

Amanda recula d'un pas, comprenant pleinement le sens de ces phrases, surtout avec l'oeil noir que venait de lui envoyer Salazar. Elle porta les deux mains à sa poitrine, manquant soudainement d'air. 

Pendant ce temps, Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec un petit gémissement. D'épais rideau de velours noir recouvrait la fenêtre et la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. 

-Tu as bien compris, Amanda... dit sèchement Salazar.

Les yeux de Lacerta se posèrent sur elle, une lueur de colère dans le regard. 

-Je... Il a contribué d'une certaine manière à détruire ma famille! s'écria celle-ci.

-Voldemort a détruit ta famille, pas Harry... dit Lacerta d'une voix sourde, les yeux fixés sur elle, sans ciller.

-Elle n'est plus là tout de même!

-Harry n'a plus de famille lui aussi je te signal, répliqua Lacerta.

-Et elle a été détruite par Voldemort... rajouta Salazar d'un ton calme.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose! s'écria Amanda.

-Non... Parce que toi tu as encore un frère et quelque chose devant toi, tu n'as pas été mangemort et tu n'as pas été trahit!

-Personne saint d'esprit ne deviendrait Mangemort... rajouta Amanda.

-Alors tu attribues que Harry n'est pas saint d'esprit? Si c'est le cas... Personne dans cette pièce excepté toi ne l'ait, car nous sommes tous aussi conscient que Harry!

-Il faut être fou pour suivre ce taré! dit Amanda, relevant la tête, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Harry l'a suivit? Il est entré dans ses rangs, certes... Mais les marques et les blessures qu'il a, prouvent qu'il n'était pas d'accord contre bien des choses!

-Quelles blessures ?

-Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais et que tu ne verras sans doute jamais...

-Quelque chose que j'ai caché, répliqua Lacerta.

-Mais... Mais...

-Et oui, tu ne sais pas tout, dit de façon colérique, Lacerta.

-Expliquez-moi!

-Tu ne le mérites pas...

Elle se mit devant Lacerta, maintenant très en colère, et lui mit une gifle retentissante.

-Tu n'en sais rien!

La soeur de Harry n'eut qu'un sourire froid.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai abandonné!

-Oui, mais tu as fait pire... Tu l'as trahi... dit froidement Amanda.

Cela eut pour effet de geler Lacerta.

-Prouve-le! siffla celle-ci, après un moment.

-Il me l'a dit... Et je l'ai vu... répondit Amanda

-Il faudra que je l'entende de sa propre bouche!

-Je vais donc te rafraîchir la mémoire, vu que tu sembles en avoir besoin! dit froidement Amanda.

-Toi tu sembles avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de réalité!

-Ah ouais ? Une forêt sombre, ça ne te dit rien ?

-ARRÊTE! 

-Ça suffit mesdemoiselles!

La voix de Merlin claqua et le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Se disputer comme cela est puéril! Vous avez toutes les deux votre part de responsabilité là-dedans.

Amanda se retourna gracieusement vers Merlin, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous avez la votre aussi!

-Oui, et je l'admet ainsi que j'en prend les responsabilité.

Soudain, on cogna à la porte de la pièce, et un guérisseur apparut.

-Serait-il possible de parler moins fort? Le jeune homme à l'étage n'arrive plus à dormir!

-IL EST RÉVEILLE ?

-Depuis près d'une demi-heure, et même les sorts de sommeil de fonctionnent pas!

Amanda voulut se précipiter vers la sortie, mais Lacerta la rattrapa.

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour lui de te voir! dit-elle sèchement.

-En effet, je vais aller le voir moi-même avant! annonça Salazar, en s'approchant d'elles.

Lacerta se mit devant lui, suivie d'Amanda.

-Pas question. JE suis sa soeur, alors JE vais le voir!

-Oh non Miss... Vous restez ici, je sais mieux ce qui lui ait arriver, et si vous n'écoutez pas, je m'arrangerai pour que vous retourniez d'où vous venez!

Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent, pour une fois d'accord, et sortirent leurs baguettes.

-Vous ne savez rien sur Harry! Je suis sa soeur, je crois m'y connaître un peu plus que vous de ce niveau là! VOUS ne savez pas comment il parle de vous!

Amanda hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Salazar leva les yeux au ciel et les écarta d'une geste de la main et avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il se trouvait déjà en haut du grand escalier et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la chambre de son protégé.

Il ne vit pas les deux jeunes filles qui le suivaient, métamorphosées respectivement en loup et en panthère. Salazar ouvrit la porte, et la referma derrière lui. Aussitôt, il fut plongé dans une faible obscurité et s'approcha sans problème du lit de Harry, qui était effectivement réveillé.

-Où est Amanda ? Où est Lacerta ? fut les premiers mots, prononcés faiblement, de l'adolescent.

-En bas, répondit doucement Salazar, en s'assoyant à côté de Harry, et en posant une main sur le front du jeune homme.

-Elles... Elles vont bien ?

-Oui... Mais toi par contre...

Harry détourna le regard, faisant un geste évasif de la main. Sur son ventre, on voyait une énorme cicatrice, qui commençait à se cautériser,

-Je suis désolé Sal', dit-il enfin.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être... répondit calmement Salazar.

-J'était... désespéré!

-Et tu l'es toujours... murmura Salazar

-J'avoue...

-Tu comprends qu'on va devoir faire quelque chose...

-Je sais...

-On ne peut pas te laisser continuer comme ça...

-Je n'ai plus de volonté... murmura Altaïr.

-Je voudrais pouvoir t'en donner, mais...

-... Tu ne peux rien pour moi, mon ami, je ne suis qu'un corps sans âme, déchu et briser par les douleurs du passées!

-Morgane t'a donné de la force...

-Des pouvoirs... Ce n'est pas la même chose! À quoi bon avoir une puissance impensable, quand on n'a pas l'ambition pour s'en servir?

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'en donner l'ambition, alors ?

-Rien Sal'... C'est fini pour moi!

Harry se recoucha en tournant dos à son ami et mentor. Le silence se refit dans la pièce, trop lourds pour Salazar. 

-Harry... Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Même pour toi... murmura le Serpentard en quittant la pièce.

Il se retrouva face à face avec Amanda et Lacerta, qui avait baguettes pointées sur lui, à la grande exaspération du mage.

-Il s'est rendormis, laissez-le dormir par Merlin!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Lacerta d'une voix sourde, mais pleine de colère,

-Des choses qui ne vous concerne nullement!

-Je suis sa soeur.

-Eh je suis son mentor, son ami et en quelque sorte son père, alors ça ne m'impressionne pas du tout!

Lacerta plissa les yeux.

-Il n'a pas de père...

-Alors tu n'en as pas plus!

-Mais je suis aussi son amie, et je lui ai appris bien des choses... comme à maîtriser sa magie Arwel...

-Écoute... Il te dira en temps et lieux, s'il en a envie, ce qu'il m'a dit à moi...

-S'il vit jusque là... dit d'une voix faible Amanda.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eh voilà, un chapitre de plus de finit ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vus a plus :P

Maintenant...

 **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Laika&Mymy!_


	12. Le gouffre des Ténèbres

**Disclamer**** :**Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et les personnages qui ne se retrouvent pas dans les livres... Nous ne tirons aucun profit à faire cette histoire, excepté un plaisir fou!

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**thegirloftheshade : **Pas aimé Amanda? Hum... Elle est décidément étrange, ça, j'avoue! Menfin, merci pour ta review, oh et potin potin, Bella réapparaît dans le chapitre 16!!! Allez, bonne lecture :o)

**white**** wolf (nonosamuse@hotmail.com)****: **Eh oui, c'était à prévoir! On ne peut pas toujours gardé la tête haute, et avoir l'espoir qui éclaire notre être! Menfin, ça semble allez mieux dans ce chapitre, heu... Si on peu qualifier de mieux ce... Ah non, je le dis pas, bonne lecture ;o) 

**Pierre de lune :** Le parapsychique, c'est une magie mentale, une de ses branches est la télékinésie... Je sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir ^^ Mais bon, merci pour ta review, et oui on est fière de notre coup mouhahahaha!!! (non c'est pas vrai, on s'excuse!) Allez, bonne lecture =P

**big**** apple : **Contente de voir que ça te plaise toujours autant! Mais bon, allez, voilà la suite et on te remercie pour ta review! 

**Daranee : **Héhé, oui effectivement, ça fait plus de hum... 191 fois qu'on se le fait répéter, mais c'est toujours aussi plaisant ^^ Héhé, menfin, allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! 

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre12 : Le gouffre des Ténèbres_**

Les jours passaient, et Harry reprenait des forces. Il se promenait dans le luxueux jardin de Morgane et de Viviane, mais restait totalement enfermé dans son mutisme. Il ne parlait à personne, ne prêtait attention à rien et évitait à un maximum les êtres humains qui l'entouraient. Il avait en tête que personne ne pouvait le comprendre, et pas conséquent rien pour lui, ainsi il s'isolait du reste du monde, dans un dôme de silence propre à lui-même, renfermer dans son esprit, seul lieux à peu près paisible.

Salazar, Lacerta, Amanda, Godric et Morgane se désolaient de ce comportement, tentant désespérément d'ouvrir l'adolescent au monde extérieur... Celui-ci ne savait pas à quel point Amanda, entre autres, pouvait le comprendre.

Plus ils essayaient de l'approcher, plus Harry devenait froid, distant à voir même dégoûter d'eux. Il ne disait point mot, mais ses yeux exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait envers eux, et c'était bien suffisant, les mots cinglants qu'ils auraient pu cracher leur aurait donné sans aucun doute froid dans le dos. Aussi, ils commençaient à l'éviter. Mais il y avait pire : Morgane sentait que Harry commençait à se tourner vers les arts subtils mais dangereux de la Magie Noire... Elle en parlait souvent aux deux mage, ainsi qu'aux deux jeunes filles, mais personne ne pouvait rien faire, excepter espérer, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent finisse par revenir à la réalité, dans le monde des vivants. Morgane elle même commençait à devenir ténébreuse, attirée par une relativité inexplicable dan le même gouffre que son héritier. Il fallait souvent toute la force et la magie de Salazar pour la retenir de s'y plonger définitivement. Morgane en ressortait brisée, et Salazar ainsi qu'elle savaient qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'esprit de Harry et le sien étaient jumelés, et de jour en jour Harry prenait plus d'expansion sur Morgane, l'attirant avec lui dans le cercle vicieux des ténèbres. Elle commençait à lire des livres ténébreux, et avait les mêmes connaissances que lui. Il avait maintenant un pouvoir d'une ampleur terrifiante. Un pouvoir plus grand que n'importe quel sorcier que cette terre. Un pouvoir qui, une fois libéré, pourrait détruire le monde... 

Harry se trouvait présentement dans la bibliothèque dans un coin sombre, enterré sous une montagne de bouquins, plus terrifiants les uns et que les autres. Il lisait, acquérant d'incroyables connaissances, qu'il transférait à Morgane sans le vouloir. Mais il s'en moquait. Il sentait qu'un pouvoir nouveau coulait dans ses veines. Un pouvoir capable, si il le voulait, de détruire le monde... La lecture était devenu non seulement un passe temps, mais le seul moyen d'oublier ce qu'il était. Il s'enfermait des heures derrière les pages moisis et jaunies par le temps, de ces vieux grimoires. 

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la Bibliothèque, et Harry laissa échapper un grognement. Le visage d'Amanda apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il ne fit que lever ses yeux si surnaturels et brillants vers elle, puis retourna dans l'univers des lignes écrites à l'encre rouge, qu'il soupçonnait être du sang.

-Harry... Ta soeur... Elle est au plus mal! dit Amanda, éclatant en sanglots. 

En effet, Lacerta était gravement malade, mais personne ne savait ce qu'était cette maladie. Tout le monde croyait sa dernière heure venue, et son dernier souhait était de voir son frère. Harry ne leva même pas les yeux, l'écoutant tout de même, et ne fit qu'émettre un grondement.

-S'il te plaît, Harry... murmura Amanda. Elle veut te voir...

Celui-ci soupira, ferma son livre d'un coup sec, en s'assurant de noter la page et sortit de la bibliothèque, Amanda sur les talons. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il se retourna vers elle.

-Elle ne mourra pas.

Amanda fut assez surprise de voir qu'il lui avait parlé, et Harry entra dans la chambre de sa soeur, puis s'approcha du lit. Tout le monde y était, et le regardait approché.

Morgane le regarda d'un air accusateur, sachant parfaitement la vérité.

-Défait le! dit-elle d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

Harry eut un sourire froid et moqueur, mais ne dit point mot et sortit une fiole de sa poche. Il la lança à Salazar, le fixant.

-Trois gouttes suffiront... Sinon c'est la crise cardiaque!

Tout le monde le regarda, figé. Godric fut le premier à se dégeler, en lançant une claque retentissante à l'adolescent qui ne cessait pas de sourire. Après un regard circulaire sur tout le monde, il sortit de la pièce, toujours avec cet air froid.

Salazar administra le remède à Lacerta, les mains tremblantes de rage. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux, commençant à se sentir mieux. Elle reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Amanda était dans les bras de Salazar, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Trop s'en ait trop, murmura rageusement celui-ci, les yeux brûlant de colère.

Lacerta les regarda, sans comprendre.

-Sal' ? De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton frère, siffla celui-ci en fixant toujours la porte, de façon dangereuse.

Elle pâlit, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin cette fois-ci!

-Explique toi... demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-Empoisonnement...

Elle perdit toutes ses couleurs, mais fit un geste de la main signifiant qu'elle désirait en savoir plus. Salazar prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

-Tu as été cloîtrer au lit pendant près d'une semaine, avec une forte fièvre qui te faisait délirer... Et c'est l'auteur de cet empoisonnement qui vient de nous apporter le remède...

Lacerta les regarda, les mains crispées, les ongles enfoncés dans sa chair. Ses yeux prenaient une teinte bleue d'une pâleur effrayante, tandis que son corps exprimait la peur et le dégoût.

-Mais... Que...

-Il sombre dans les ténèbres, souffla Godric, qui se trouvait assis sur l'appuis de la fenêtre, regardant le ciel éclairé par un soleil matinal.

-Il apprend la Magie Noire... termina sombrement Morgane, regardant par terre.

Le silence vint s'installer dans la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas la plus inoffensive qui soit, si on peut dire que la Magie Arcanique peut être... inoffensive! reprit-elle.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? réussit à articuler Lacerta, encore sous le choc.

-La souffrance, la douleur, la solitude sont ses seuls bagages... Il ne veut voir personne, car personne ne peut le comprendre, du moins, c'est ce qu'il se dit, et c'est ce qu'il sait au plus profond de son âme!

-Mais... On peut le comprendre! Il suffirait juste que...

Amanda la coupa, s'installant sur le lit et lui prenant les mains.

-Lacerta, il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Harry a été trop trahi : il ne fait plus confiance à personne...

-Faire confiance à quelqu'un est quelque chose qui s'apprend, tout comme la gentillesse!

-Lacerta... Il y a des choses que l'ont ne peu réapprendre lorsqu'elles ont trop été brisées, comme un morceau de verre que l'on aurait échappé trop de fois, au bout d'un moment, il est impossible de recoller les parties qui se sont détachées les unes des autres! 

-Mais...

-Quelque chose en lui est mort, Lacerta... Il se rapproche de Voldemort de jour en jour...

-Voldemort ne peut rien lui apporter!

-Mais lui peu tout prendre à Voldemort...

-Mais il se détruit lui-même ! Tout le monde va vouloir le tuer!

-Il a déjà voulu se tuer lui-même, tu crois que ça va le déranger que quelqu'un d'autre veuille sa mort?

-Mais...

-On ne peut pas le sauver, Lacerta... Pour lui, c'est fini...

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir!

-L'espoir, si espoir il y a, se trouve en lui, et lui seul peut se sortir de ce cercle vicieux, de ce vortex qui l'entraîne vers les abîmes ténébreux et vers la mort!

-Mais il ne va pas pouvoir! Il ne veut pas!

-Il ne veut pas plus d'aide... 

-Mais ceux qui l'aiment ? Y a t'il pensé ?

-Tout le monde la rejeté à un moment où à un autre... Il ne croit plus et il ne voit plus l'amour!

-C'est peine perdue, Lacerta...

Celle-ci baissa les yeux tristement, de façon impuissante. Sa lourde cape noir volant derrière lui, sa capuche rabaissée devant ses yeux, un loup au pelage gris marchant à ses côtés, Harry avançait en direction d'un coin sombre et reculé du jardin de Morgane, dans l'espoir de s'isoler un peu de ce monde qui le faisait tant souffrir, même si il ne le montrait point. Le seul être qu'il acceptait de voir était Kendra, sa louve, animal capable de traverser les deux dimensions et de le suivre partout. Il s'assit sur une pierre, la tête entre les mains, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Il venait d'apprendre un charme très étrange, envoûtant et hantant une victime, et il avait extrêmement hâte de l'essayer.

« _Harry..._ »

Celui-ci leva la tête, mais la voix avait résonné dans sa tête.

« _Harry..._ »

Le jeune homme grogna en fermant les yeux.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que tu es devenu Harry..._ »

C'était la voix de Sirius, elle était vivante, vraiment! Elle n'était qu'un souffle, qu'une brise dans son esprit. Cela donna un frisson à Altaïr, qui ferma les yeux, attendant la suite.

« _Regarde autour de toi... Tu fais le mal, tu l'incarnes presque... Tu as manqué d'assassiner ta soeur... Regarde ce que tu es devenu..._ »

-Je n'y peux rien Sirius... Je suis mort, sans vie... Je ne sais point quoi faire de mon existence, tu n'es plus là pour me guider... murmura Harry, tremblant légèrement.

« _Eh bien je suis plutôt content de ne pas y être... Parce que comme ça, je n'a pas à me lamenter sur tes mains tâchées de sang, où sur le fait que tu ressembles de plus en plus à..._ »

-ARRÊTE!

-Tu as peur de regarder la vérité en face Harry?

-Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, si tu n'étais pas tombé dans l'antichambre de la mort!

« _Non... Tu ne comprends pas... Même là, tu commençais déjà à décliner... Pourquoi crois-tu que tu as pu posséder Nagini ? Et Voldemort ? Même là, ton mauvais côté s'éveillait, Harry..._ »

-J'aurais pu m'en sortir, si il m'aurait rester quelque chose sur cette foutu planète! Tu étais mon pilier Sirius, j'aurais fait un effort si tu aurais toujours été là!

« _Très bien... Alors emploie ta magie pour faire le bien... Tu as un pouvoir, utilise-le..._ »

-Mais... Par où commencer? Je n'ai plus aucun espoir devant moi Sirius... Que le vide et la mort!

« _Réfléchis, Harry... Comment pourrais tu transformer le mal en bien ?_ »

-Je... En transformant la mort... pour la vie?

« _Réfléchis..._ » dit la voix dans un dernier murmure, avant de disparaître complètement, laissant Harry songeur. 

Il réfléchit encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'illumination se fasse dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une lueur de joie passa dans ses yeux. Harry se releva brusquement, rabaissant sa capuche et retourna à grand pas en direction du palais, Kendra qui aboyait d'un air joyeux, sûrement de voir son maître dans un état d'excitation joyeux, sur ses talons. 

Il traversa les nombreux couloirs, en courant, ses pas se répercutant en échos contre les murs. La porte de la chambre de Lacerta, là où tout le monde se trouvait encore, s'ouvrit et bon nombre de têtes apparurent dans l'encadrement, curieux de savoir qui passait avec tant d'agitation devant la pièce. Tous furent surpris de voir que Harry fonçait vers la bibliothèque.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va fichtre! s'écria Merlin.

-Si c'est encore un empoisonnement, il est raide mort... murmura Salazar, sachant qu'il allait devoir intervenir auprès de son élève.

Mais un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Morgane.

-Oh non... Ce n'est pas ça... Il a enfin compris...

Lacerta qui l'avait entendu sourit à son tour.

-L'espoir est toujours là, même au plus profond des ténèbres!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Salazar, fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'Harry va utiliser le mal pour faire le bien...

-Si ça foire, nous sommes tous perdu... ajouta philosophiquement Amanda.

Tous eurent un sourire et ils refermèrent la porte, après avoir vu la cape noire de Harry qui volait derrière lui ainsi que Kendra, disparaître au tournant d'un couloir.

Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte de la bibliothèque, monta l'escalier qui donnait sur le deuxième niveau, passa devant plusieurs rayons jusqu'à arriver dans le rayon Magie Noire. Il traversa une allée, tourna à droite et parcourut des yeux les sous-titres : _La souffrance, la vengeance, la mort, les poisons, les vieux enchantements et maléfices, la vie..._ Il revint soudainement sur le sous-titre précédent « _Les vieux enchantements et maléfices!_ » Il saisit plusieurs volumes et se dirigea vers la table habituelle à laquelle il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, ouvrit les rideaux de velours vert qu'il avait fermés pour empêcher toute lumière de l'atteindre, il ouvrit la fenêtre laissant une brise entrer dans la pièce, puis il s'assied à la table, plongeant son attention dans le vieux livre. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver le chapitre consacrer au sujet qu'il l'intéressait. 

_Depuis des siècles, les hommes ont toujours cru à la vie après la mort. Mais qui pourrait l'affirmer? Qui a pu prouver qu'il y avait bel et bien une suite, une autre aventure après que notre corps ce soit éteint? _

Harry ricana moqueusement à cette question... Il avait déjà rencontré des morts! Il reprit sa lecture.

_À ce jour, les aspects de la magie nous sont moins vagues, moins... Surnaturel. Mais le mort n'est pas un évènement surnaturel, ni magique. Pourquoi avoir peur de la mort? Tous les mortels de cette terre y sont destinés un jour ou l'autre! _

Harry parcourut ainsi quelques pages, jusqu'à arriver à un endroit plus intéressant, les cinq dernières pages du chapitre.

_Aspect nébuleux, étrange et mystique... Aspect sombre, mais remplit d'espoir... La guérison des blessures les plus mortelles, la renaissance des organes, le refus que tout soit terminé... Est-ce que tout cela est possible? Est-ce que la résurrection ce peut? Personne ne le sait, car jamais cette expérience n'a jamais été tentée, jamais personne ne fut assez puissant pour accomplir un tel acte... Mais il y a bien une incantation, un rituel, qui d'après certaine personne qui aurait vu l'avenir, pourrait bien être la bonne. _

Harry sourit, et tourna la page. Il tomba sur le rituel. Il fallait une grande concentration, être dans un état second donc de méditation, pouvoir prononcer le maléfice à haute voix tout de même, et être requis d'une grande puissance magique... Jusque là, tout pouvait bien aller! Le seul problème était que si l'enchantement foirait... Des blessures cérébrales irréversibles pouvaient être causées.

Harry referma le livre, en prenant soin de glisser un morceau de parchemin qui servirait de marque page, à l'endroit voulu, pour pouvoir retrouver la page, puis se leva, Kendra faisait de même, et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, pour se diriger d'un pas paisible, vers la chambre de l'ancien Gryffondor. D'autre livre, de Magie Noire, pouvant l'aidé dans l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête, se trouvait dans sa chambre, et pourrait parfaitement l'aidé dans le projet qui avait germé dans son esprit. 

Mais, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il y trouva un véritable barrage humain. En effet, Salazar, Godric et Morgane barraient la route, les poings sur les hanches, le regard assez menaçants. L'adolescent, prudent, s'arrêta, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?__

-Tiens, tu t'es décidé à nous parler! s'écria Godric.

Le regard de Harry s'obscurcit et les reflets noirs de ses yeux prirent un peu plus d'expansion... L'orage avant la tempête.

-La question de savoir est plutôt ce que toi tu vas faire... reprit Salazar, au moment ou Kendra se mettait à gronder de façon menaçante. Altaïr appliqua une main sur la tête de la louve, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser et elle devint soudainement très calme, sûrement dû à un sortilège d'allégresse.

-Quelque chose de personnel, qui ne vous regarde pas! dit l'adolescent en un grondement sourd.

Salazar haussa un sourcil, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te parler du fait qu'on ait juste un peu de mal à te croire, étant donné que tu viens de tuer ta soeur ?

Harry le regarda, puis un étrange sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais faire attention, Salazar... Je pourrais vous tous tuez... Tous autant que vous êtes... Avant que vous n'ayez le temps de faire le moindre geste...

-Oh je t'en pris, arrête de faire le malin et l'imbécile! 

Ce sourire qui donnait si froid dans le dos ne quitta pas pour autant Harry.

-Eh te plus Harry, tu ne l'as pas tuer...

-J'aurais pu... Le charme n'était pas destiné à la tuer, juste à expérimenter mes talents en la matière...

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de Salazar, tandis que Morgane fermait les yeux de peine et de douleur.

-Maintenant écartez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler... Quelque chose de plus important.

Mais Salazar lui barra la route, malgré le geste de Morgane lui indiquant de se pousser.

-On a à parlé, toi et moi... siffla Salazar entre ses dents, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Harry, qui ne bougeaient pas.

-Je ne crois pas... du moins pas pour l'instant puisque je n'ai rien à dire! répliqua sur le même sifflement Harry, fixant pourtant toujours aussi calmement Serpentard, ses yeux hésitant entre l'argent ou le noir.

Finalement, Morgane poussa Salazar contre le mur, et Harry pu passer, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, et en ferma la porte à double tour. Kendra alla s'étendre de tout son long sur le grand lit moelleux et confortable de Harry, pendant que celui-ci enlevait sa cape et la jetait sur le pied du lit, puis se dirigeait vers un coin de la chambre où se trouvait sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il la regarda un long moment, fronçant les sourcils, à la recherche du tome auquel il avait pensé. Au bout d'un long moment, il sortit un livre à la couverture noire et rouge sang, poussiéreux et à l'aspect peu engageant. Il le posa sur son lit, se jetant sur le matelas par la suite, juste à côté de Kendra, qu'il dû pousser pour se faire un peu de place.  Il ouvrit précautionneusement les pages du vieux livre, qui parlait de la vie et de la mort. La mort est un état second où passe l'âme. Dans le cas d'un sorcier, on peut, dans certains cas, le faire revenir, ce qui nous amène à l'Aoïle Eperaht, où l'Arche Blanche. Cette Arche dans laquelle Sirius était tombé... C'était la seule et unique fois où l'on pouvait accomplir la résurrection de quelqu'un... Et cette idée était maintenant devenu une obsession, même si elle n'avait germé dans son esprit qu'une heure auparavant. Bien entendu, elle demandait une puissance et une concentration considérable, et il serait vidé de ses forces magiques durant deux semaines et ce, dans le meilleur des cas! Mais Harry était obstiné à le faire, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Les pages suivante expliquait un peu comment le passage de l'âme se faisait une fois que le corps était dans l'Arche, enfin... d'après ce que les sorciers qui avait travaillé sur ce mystère avait découvert, et laissait une trace assez vague toutefois, de ce qu'il fallait faire pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie, ce qui était pratique, étant donné que Harry savait déjà qu'est-ce que le rituel demandait à accomplir! Il sortit une grande feuille de parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume d'oie, car il allait devoir lui même modifier le rituel selon des données lui correspondant. 

Harry soupira après quelques minutes, en voyant la difficulté de la tâche. Il lui fallait en effet calculer certaines choses selon la date et l'heure du passage de Sirius derrière le voile, mais aussi ajuster tout cela à sa propre puissance pour augmenter les chances de réussites, sans oublier de modifier les incantations, qui était écrite dans une ancienne langue très peu connue, le Chamwat. Mélange d'elfique, de latin, d'anglais et d'ancien français... assez compliqué à lire, mais encore plus à traduire pour que le tout ait un sens cohérant, puisque la calligraphie avait l'étrange aspect de ressembler aux signes chinois.  Il soupira de nouveau, puis allait se replonger dedans lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il répondit par un grognement, défaisant le charme. Morgane entra dans sa chambre, et s'assit à côté de lui. Enfin, du mieux qu'elle pu puisque la louve de Harry prenait la plupart de la place, et son maître le deux tiers de l'autre quart, couché devant quelque parchemin, les deux volumes, le nez collé pratiquement contre les pages pour essayer de déchiffrer l'étrange langage. Il fallut que Morgane se racle la gorge pour que Altaïr daigne enfin lever les yeux vers elle.

-Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il. 

-Oui... Toi! dit-elle calmement, ses deux yeux fixés sur Harry.

Le jeune homme repoussa ses livres, et la laissa s'installer plus confortablement, préparant mentalement sa défense.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal... Excepté empoisonné quelqu'un?

-Tu plonges dans la Magie Noire, Harry. Tu t'enfonces dedans, et, même si tu veux le refuser, tu lui ressembles.

Harry frissonna, et Morgane ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Oh oui, tu lui ressembles... Plus que tu ne penses, même...

-Je ne lui ressemble pas! siffla l'ancien Gryffondor, d'une voix froide refusant qu'on le compare à Voldemort.

-Si. Tu agis exactement comme lui! répondit Morgane, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Eh bien je ne suis PAS lui!

-En effet, tu es pire! répliqua t'elle sèchement.

Une lueur de douleur apparut dans les yeux d'Altaïr, qui se tu pendant un long moment. Lui, pire que Voldemort ?

-Je ne prend pas plaisir à tuer... répliqua-t-il, d'une voix extrêmement basse qu'il avait dû mal à ne pas faire trembler.

-Tu tues avec violence, ce qui est dix fois pire... Et tu empoisonnes tes proches...

-Arrête... Si tu es venu pour m'anéantir encore plus, sors!

-Je ne suis pas là pour l'anéantir. De plus, tu n'as rien à m'ordonner. Tu ne pourras pas me forcer à partir si je ne le désire pas!

Harry referma ses livres d'un coup sec, et avant même que Morgane ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il avait mit ses recherches sous son bras, prit sa cape qu'il passa par-dessus une de ses épaules, et sortit de la chambre, Kendra sur ses talons. La jeune femme soupira, désespérée de lui faire comprendre à quel point la situation est grave. Harry marchait à grand pas dans les corridors, dévalant les escaliers qui menait au hall, le plus vite possible. Il avait dans l'idée de se rendre dans un endroit calme, comme par exemple la plus haute montagne d'Atlante. Un éclair zébra le ciel, et la pluie commença à tomber. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de maudire Morgane qui, il le devinait, n'était pas étrangère à ce virement de météo. Il prit une pause pour boutonné sa cape à l'aide de son attache en argent, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, rangea ses parchemin et ses grimoires à l'intérieur du vêtement, puis sortit sous la pluie, toujours avec l'idée de se rendre à la montagne où il pourrait facilement trouver une caverne pour s'abriter. 

Au bout de 15 minutes de marche, au détour d'un sentier, il trouva une assez grande cavité dans la roche, qui était assez grande pour ce qu'il voulait y faire. Il s'y installa, et démarra un feu qui allait lui permettre de réchauffer ses doigts gelés.  Maintenant, il ne fallait plus que souhaiter que Morgane ne décide pas de provoquer un tremblement de terre, et fasse s'écrouler la caverne. Kendra vint blottir contre son maître, permettant aux deux de garder une chaleur agréable en raison du corps tiède de l'autre. 

Il sourit, et gratta le poil de l'animal. Elle commençait à perdre son pelage d'hiver, ce qui était particulièrement agréable pour lui. Finit les touffes de poils qui traînaient un peu partout! Mais ce que Harry aimait le plus du pelage d'été, était le fait qu'il était particulièrement doux et dans un ton de beige, qui faisait extrêmement différent du ton de gris pâle d'hiver. Il ouvrit doucement son livre, et continua à adapter le rituel à sa propre magie, ce qui était un exercice particulièrement difficile. Déchiffrage, traduction, inscription, migraine et soupires furent se qui l'occupa pendant près d'une heure et demie. Au bout de cette heure, il avait adapté environ la moitié du rituel, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il s'étira un long moment, et sourit à Kendra.

-Allez, ma belle, on rentre!

Cette louve, c'était bien sa seule amie, la seule qui ne l'avait pas trahit et n'avait jamais hésiter à sauter en plein dans la galère avec lui... Il la respectait, et elle en faisait de même, pour rien au monde il ne s'en aurait séparé! Il se transforma lui même en loup, faisant revenir dans sa chambre son matériel grâce à un claquement de doigt, et gambada avec l'animal argenté, qui aimait par dessus tout ces moments d'extrêmes complicités avec son maître. À un moment, alors qu'elle l'avait distancé à la course, Harry plongea dans un buisson et se tapit au sol, attendant qu'elle revienne. Quand se fut chose faite et qu'elle se mit à le chercher du regard, il bondit de sa cachette et lui sauta dessus, la plaquant au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Ils roulèrent ensemble, la saleté se mêlant à leur pelage. Ils arrivèrent ainsi, sans même s'en rendre compte, au palais, rentrant dans Amanda qui passait par là juste à ce moment. Les reconnaissant, elle caressa tendrement le loup blanc. D'abord surpris, le poil du canidé se hérissa en vaguant sur son échine, puis il se calma, et ne fit que fixer Amanda d'une façon un peu méfiante et défiante, de sorte que la prévenir de ne pas faire quoique ce soit où elle pourrait le regretter... Mais la laisse tout de même le caresser. Elle continua, allant même jusqu'à frotter le museau du loup contre son front, qui ne fit rien. Il l'aimait toujours, et c'était bien là le problème. Elle l'avait rejeté, et lui comme un vulgaire imbécile continuait à l'aimer... Lamentable! Il ne vit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Amanda alors qu'elle le caressait doucement. 

-Je t'aime... dit-elle doucement, dans un quasi inaudible murmure.

Harry se raidit soudainement à cet aveu, et la fixa avec un regard étrange. Il avait peur que ce ne soit pas vrai, que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge destiné à le rendre plus sociable, que cela s'évapore comme du vent. Il s'approcha d'elle, et reprit sa forme humaine. Ses yeux argent la fixèrent sans aucune émotion, d'un regard pénétrant cherchant à sonder son âme, à voir la vérité et le plus profond de son esprit. 

-J'aimerai pouvoir avoir la preuve que c'est bien vrai... dit-il, d'une voix sans aucun timbre.

D'un mouvement rapide, avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa. Il pensa un instant à la repousser, puis entoura sa taille de ses bras. Une larme roula sur la joue de Amanda, dont les yeux étaient encore humides. Puis elle appuya son front contre le sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle doucement.

Harry essuya la larme qui descendant doucement jusqu'à son menton, à l'aide de son pouce, et lui fit un pâle sourire.

-Moi aussi... répondit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il se sentait incapable de dire deux simples mots, répondre "moi aussi" paraissait bien ordinaire, mais le pronom à la première personne du singulier et le verbe aimer, rassembler ensemble ne pouvait se former dans sa bouche... Il avait perdu tout sens à ses oreilles, quand venait le temps de le prononcer. Il l'aimait, c'était certain, mais, après temps de trahison, le dire lui faisait mal, car il ne savait pas ce qui allait en être demain. Il se détacha d'elle et détourna le regard, Kendra venait s'asseoir près de son maître, glissant son museau dans la paume de sa main, faisant passer le message qu'elle voulait qu'il la gratte derrière les oreilles. Il la caressa distraitement, ses pensées fixées sur la jeune fille assise à côté de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa échapper un grognement frustré et se leva. Amanda eut le bon sens de ne pas le suivre, et Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre, Kendra sur les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce en vrai coup de vent, et eut la mauvaise surprise d'y trouver Salazar, Morgane, Arthur, Guenièvre et Godric.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il, en tournant dos et en retournant dans le couloir.

Mais la voix menaçante de Salazar le fit revenir sur ses pas. Il revint sur ses pas, et les regarda, plutôt agressif.

-Quoi ENCORE ?

-Morgane n'avait pas finit tout à l'heure...

-Eh bien, moi j'avais fini de l'écouter!

-Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi... dit dangereusement Arthur. 

-Quel dommage... 

Harry qui était adossé dans le cadrage de porte, se retourna et partit dans le couloir, à nouveau. Il n'oublia pas de jeter un sort à la porte, faisant ainsi en sorte qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait que lorsqu'ils s'arrêteraient de vouloir lui parler... ce qui risquait de prendre un moment... Les cinq personnes qui se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce se mirent à tambouriner contre la porte, tandis que Harry s'assoyait par terre, en face, et caressait doucement Kendra qui avait sa tête de poser sur ses cuisses, sa queue s'agitant joyeusement. Il sourit en les imaginant en train d'essayer d'ouvrir cette porte. Peut être allaient ils enfin comprendre qu'il valait mieux le laisser en paix ?  En voyant qu'il se mettait à donner des coups de pieds dans la façade de bois, il secoua la tête en signe d'exaspération, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Finalement, ils ne comprendraient pas tout de suite...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà un chapitre de plus! J'espère que vous avez apprécier, c'est le plus court de tous ceux qu'on a pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas, le treizième sera plus long :P 

@+

_Laika&Mymy!_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_****__**


	13. Un retour à la vie

**_Disclamer_****_ : _**Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté l'intrigue de cette histoire et les personnes qui ne se retrouvent pas dans les oeuvres originales de Harry Potter. Nous ne tirons aucun profits à faire cette histoire...

**__**

**_Reéponse_****_ aux reviews :_**

**__**

**Daranee :** loll, désolé si le chapitre était pas séparer... Encore une erreur de ma part, là, ça devrait être bon! :P héhé! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**lisia****:** Héhé! Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà le chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review :D

**Pierre de lune**** :** Hum... Non, c'est pas vraiment normal... En fait, c'est que Harry s'était plongé dans la magie noire si on veut... Mais bon! C'était pas un chapitre super important je crois... Allez, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture! 

**white**** wolf (nonosamuse@hotmail.com) :** Eh oui de la joie, et il y en a encore ici aussi! Et voilà la suite ^^ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ^^

**kamy**** :** Désolé de gâcher toutes tes espérances, mais cette fic est plus un dark Harry qu'autre chose, et en plus, elle n'est pas classé dramatique, mais elle le devrait, s'il y avait un troisième genre à mettre... Mais bon, il y a tout  de même une parcelle de lumière et de joie dans ce chapitre! :P Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Laika&Mymy_

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre13 : Un retour à la vie_**

**__**

**__**

Altaïr s'était endormi depuis longtemps lorsqu'une grande secousse traversa le palais de part en part. Il se réveilla en sursaut, sautant sur ses pieds. Il sortit dans le couloir, et vit la panique dans les yeux de toutes les personnes qui venaient de se réveiller.

-DES GENS ARRIVENT! AVEC UNE MARQUE VERTE!

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qui menait cette attaque. Il vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette sur lui, et, torse et pieds nus, les cheveux en batailles et tout endormi encore il fonça vers le hall pour se rendre à l'extérieur, Kendra ayant aussi comprit le danger le suivant. Il se retrouva devant le plus grand fiasco jamais énoncé : les maisons des Atlantes fumaient, leurs corps gisaient sur le sol, agonisants, certains déjà morts. Des pleurs et des supplices retentissaient de tout coin, et le sang baignait à présent cette terre qui avait autrefois été belle. Harry les laissa s'approcher, reconnaissant sans peine la face de serpent.

-Bienvenue... A Atlantide...

-Quelle belle surprise, Potter!

-Oh, va te faire foutre, tu viens m'emmerder comme d'habitude Tom!

-C'est une impression où tu es... tombé du lit ?

-J'ai plutôt été surpris dans mon lit, si tu veux tout savoir!

Voldemort sourit, et invita ses Mangemorts à se mettre en cercle autour de lui.

-Harry... Tu as été imprudent de partir comme ça!

-Et toi tu es très imprudent de venir ici! _Incendio__!_

Tout autour de Voldemort, la terre prit feu, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans un cercle de flammes que seul son créateur pourrait briser.

-Un petit face à face sera plus juste... siffla Harry, ses yeux devenant peu à peu noir.

La lueur que les flammes projetaient sur son visage lui donnait un air quelque peu démoniaque, sombre et spectral, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de peur sur le visage de Tom. Il n'y avait que la détermination de tuer, et ce plaisir sadique qu'elle lui procurait.

-Tu te rends compte que je vais te tuer encore plus facilement, avec le peu de vêtement que tu as ce soir Harry?

-À qui la faute?

Voldemort sourit, levant sa baguette. Derrière eux, tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, ne disant rien. Avant que le Mage Noir ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Harry avait disparut, ou plutôt était invisible. Il trépigna de frustration sur le sol, et ne pu donc pas voir le sort de douleur que lui envoya Harry. Tom s'effondra sur le sol, refusant de hurler sa douleur. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Harry, qui réapparut.  Il intensifia le sort, non par pur plaisir, mais plutôt par simple vengeance et pour briser l'orgueil de cette chose qu'on ne pouvait désormais plus appeler un homme.

-Ça fait mal, non ? dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Va... va te faire... foutre, Potter! cracha le mangemort, atteint par une douleur fulgurante.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien, cette douleur intense ? C'est celle de ta conscience, Tom... Ce qui te fait mal, c'est tous les gens que tu as tué au fil des années...

Un silence se fit.

-Que tu as tué, torturer, détruit et anéantis! C'est le fruit de la récolte que tu as semé au fil du temps!

Finalement, Tom laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, et Harry intensifia de nouveau le sort. Une lueur de vengeance brillait dans ses yeux, et il fixait Voldemort. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Qu'e... Qu'est-ce que tu... tu attends pour me tuer Potter? demanda-t-il avec un rictus douloureux.

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier Tom... Du moins pas encore! répondit l'interloquer d'une voix extrêmement calme ce qui étonna le Mage Noir.

La lueur des flammes se reflétait dans les yeux ébène du jeune homme, donnant l'impression que le feu des enfers brûlait au fond. Voldemort détourna le regard, incapable de supporter celui du jeune Potter, qui était en train de le brûler de l'intérieur. Morgane apparut derrière lui, animée du même feu que son héritier. Salazar fut le suivant. En le voyant, Voldemort sourit.

-Mon ancêtre...

Le regard de Salazar se fit dur.

-Je ne crois pas non, dit-il de la même voix calme et poser qu'Altaïr.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, traître! siffla Voldemort, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

-Ah bon, tu dis que je suis incapable de reconnaître mes héritiers, Tom?

-Incapable de combattre, dans tous les cas.

Au souvenir de cette cuisante défaite, Salazar baissa la tête et se tut. Harry eut un sourire en coin, et retira subitement le sortilège de douleur, sortant sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas...

-Je t'ai déjà battu maintes fois... Je dois te rappeler mes cachots ?

-Je dois te rappeler que je n'avais pas ma baguette?

-Tu maîtrisais la magie sans baguette.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

-Eh bien comment as-tu réussis à lancer un sort pour bloquer la légilimancie?

-La chance du débutant... Combinée avec une haine incroyable envers toi...

Voldemort le regarda sans rien dire. Finalement, chose tout à fait inattendue, il tendit la main vers Harry.

-Tu me prends pour qui, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais serrer la main aux meurtriers de mes parents...

Harry leva un sourcil, en le fixant étrangement.

-Rejoins-moi... murmura Voldemort.

Harry le regarda de façon encore plus étrange.

-Viens à moi... Nous sommes pareils...

Les mots de Morgane résonnèrent dans sa tête, tel un écho. Il la secoua pour ne pas avoir à les entendre. Il fixa Jedusor encore un moment, puis eut un sourire froid. Salazar qui avait lui aussi entendu, tout comme Morgane, le regardait anxieusement.

-Va plutôt voir ailleurs si j'y suis Tom... Je n'ai nullement besoin de toi!

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr... Je peux t'aider à t'améliorer dans bien des branches de la magie noire... Comme l'empoisonnement...

-Va te faire foutre! siffla Altaïr, prononçant très clairement chaque mot, tout en serrant étroitement les dents.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'intention... répliqua le Mage Noir, ravi de déstabiliser son adversaire.

-Eh bien moi j'ai l'intention de te faire ravaler tes paroles!

-N'y compte pas trop... siffla la Mage Noir.

-Tu te défilerais Tom... 

Harry s'avança vers lui, d'un air plutôt menaçant.

-Tu crois ça ? demanda le Mage Noir, serrant néanmoins fortement sa baguette.

Harry le vit déglutir, et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

-J'en suis persuadé...

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Harry la regarda, toujours avec cette expression froide, ses yeux ne se décidant pas à reprendre leur couleur normale. Pour le moment, les deux ennemis ne faisaient que se déstabiliser mutuellement, mais Morgane craignait le moment où les sortilèges allaient fusés. 

-Alors, quoi de bon à Poudlard? Tu dois bien y avoir fait un tour depuis le temps! demanda froidement Altaïr, en croisant les bras, sa baguette toujours en main.

-Affirmatif... J'ai plus où moins réduit l'école en cendres... Autant te dire que tes amis sont maintenant à l'état de poussière... comme tes chers parents...

-Mais bien sûr... Laisse-moi aussi te dire que j'ai des visions, donc je l'aurais su...

-Les visions sont aléatoires, Harry... Il y a certaines choses que tu ne vois pas...

-Nous verrons bien... Mais si tu dis vrai, ils sont comme ta pauvre mère, mort et enterré!

Les yeux de Voldemort s'enflammèrent.

-Comment oses-tu parler de ma mère ?

-Tu oses bien parler de mes parents, toi!

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur les lèvres de Harry. Il avait touché la corde sensible...

-Ma mère était une sang pure, contrairement à la tienne!

-Mais toi tu ne l'es pas!

Le Mage Noir leva sa baguette, lançant le sortilège de douleur. Harry s'effondra sur le sol, les dents serrées, décidé à ne pas procurer le plaisir de crier à son adversaire. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son être tout entier, voyant le flux de magie qui coulait en lui, mais aussi le sortilège qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Il serra plus fort sa baguette dans sa main, et soudain le doloris prit fin, permettant à Altaïr que se relever. Voldemort ouvrit grands ses yeux, ne pouvant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de voir. L'adolescent venait d'éjecter le sort de son corps! 

Trop perplexe encore, il ne vit pas le mouvement rapide de Harry, et il fut projeter près de cinq mètre plus loin, par un sortilège d'expulsion à première vue. Potter avait toujours sa main tendu devant lui, un détermination de feu le dominant. Il contrôlait parfaitement la magie sans baguette à première vue... Morgane ouvrit grand la bouche, et Salazar eut un immense sourire. Amanda le regardait, impressionnée. Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit Voldemort. Elle rentra dans le cercle de flammes. Harry s'approcha de Voldemort, le fixant dangereusement. 

-Si tu veux un bon conseil, tu ferais mieux de repartir... siffla-t-il.

En effet. Amanda le fixait de façon extrêmement dangereuse. Elle leva sa baguette, et Harry fit de même. Soudain, Voldemort se releva subitement et se jeta sur Harry, transplanant et emmenant avec lui Altaïr, qui disparut avant que qui que ce soit est eut le temps de faire un mouvement. Amanda eut un sursaut de surprise, puis de colère en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Avant même que les autres puissent faire un geste, elle transplana elle-même. Autour d'eux, le cercle de flammes mourrait lentement, son créateur n'étant plus présent pour le générer. 

Harry et Voldemort réapparurent sur le sommet de la montagne escarpée, au plateau assez limité et donc, dangereux pour un combat. Amanda apparut deux secondes après, grâce à l'anneau qu'elle et Harry portaient. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment, puis se mirent côte à côte.

-Incapable de te défendre seul Potter? ricana Tom.

-Je ne parlerais pas à ta place... Tu te déplaces avec un demi millier de mangemort lors de tes attaques! siffla Harry, en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Quand il les releva, une nouvelle lueur y était apparue, et il sourit en voyant Amanda...

-Tiens, tiens.... Voyez qui nous avons là... Une des peuples anciens, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Tu reconnais une de celle dont tu as massacré la famille au moins! siffla Amanda, le visage impassible.

Harry quant à lui, fixait Voldemort sans ciller, se méfiant. Il connaissait suffisamment bien le Mage Noir pour comprendre que celui-ci préparait quelque chose.

-Et que je vais avoir le plaisir de massacrer...

-Si tu veux lui toucher Tom, c'est moi que tu devras affronter avant! siffla Harry.

-Mais je t'affronte, Harry... En lui faisant du mal, c'est toi que j'atteins...

-Au moins je vois que ton intelligence à finit par se manifester...

-Très bien, si tu veux accélérer le processus...

-Je te le répète Jedusor, tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp!

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que je veux, Harry ?

Celui-ci fit semblant de réfléchir, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Une Prophétie, ça ne te dit rien ?

-Ça y est, il la ramène celle-là! s'écria Altaïr, en soupirant. Tu radotes Tom..., reprit-il.

-Non, je veux savoir...

-Cours toujours...

-On va voir ça... _Endoloris!_

-_Protego!_ cracha Harry.

Les deux sorts se frôlèrent et finirent leur course contre un rocher. Amanda regarda Voldemort d'un air haineux, tandis que celui-ci reportait ce type de regard sur Harry.

-Au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais faire revivre... ton parrain ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire revivre qui que ce soit... Les morts sont très bien là où ils sont! 

-Menteur... As-tu déjà entendu parler de ce rituel permettant de les faire revivre ? 

-Je sais ce qu'est ce rituel et comment le faire procéder, en effet!

-Donc tu veux ramener ton imbécile parrain à la vie...

-En effet... Si je trouvais qu'il n'était pas mieux dans sa tombe, sans ennuis... Je le ferais!

-Ne me ment pas, Harry... Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas mort...

-Non, Lestrange la pousser dans le voile de la mort, il est dans une sorte de... coma si on peut dire cela de cette façon!

-Je voudrais que tu saches quelque chose, Harry... J'ai tous les ingrédients qui te permettraient de le ramener... Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu me rejoignes...

-Laisse tomber Tom, je vais me débrouiller seul si j'ai quelconque plan à vu...

-Comme tu voudras... Dommage!

Et, sur ce, il disparut.

-Il reviendra, murmura Harry, ses yeux ne reflétant toujours rien excepté un grand gouffre noir.

-C'est sûr! répondit Amanda. Et il aura affaire à moi! dit-elle en imitant un chat.

Sur ce, les deux adolescents transplanèrent et réapparurent devant le palais, au centre d'un cercle noir qui était tracé au sol; le cercle de flamme qui s'était éteint et qui avait carbonisé l'herbe. Tous deux atterrirent devant Salazar qui se précipita aussitôt vers Harry. 

-Ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête, avant d'aider Amanda à se relever. Puis il se retourna vers son aïeul.

-On n'a même pas combattu...

-Comment? Pourquoi?

-L'habituel blabla de la prophétie et du « rejoins-moi je peux tout t'apporter »!

Salazar leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il radote...

-C'est ce que j'ai dit...

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le palais. Amanda le suivit, très calme. Morgane les regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Salazar se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

-Ils ont appris... dit-elle simplement.

-Appris? Appris quoi! s'écria Serpentard, excédé.

-Que leurs différences ne les empêchent pas de s'aimer!

Harry entra dans sa chambre et constata avec exaspération que ses couvertures étaient par terre. Il avait vraiment tombé du lit... D'un geste de la main, il les remit en place, et se dirigea vers la douche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui? demanda Amanda.

-Des trucs... grommela Harry, en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas très explicatif, ça!

-C'est parce que c'est personnel! répondit Harry, d'une voix étouffé par la porte.

-Je te laisses... grommela-t-elle.

Et elle sortit de la chambre, très calme. Harry ouvrit le jet de la douche, retira son pantalon et son boxer, puis se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il soupira, et se relaxa sous l'eau chaude.  Une demi-heure après, il sortit de sa chambre, plus frais que quand il y était rentré. Le sortilège doloris avait contracté tous ses muscles, et la douche l'avait détendu. Habillé de façon simple, il passa sa cape, puis sortit de sa chambre, ses grimoires et ses notes sous le bras. Il faisait encore noir à l'extérieur, et il ne devait pas être plus de quatre heures du matin. 

Harry parcourut tous les couloirs, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, qui était déserte, tout le monde étant allé se recoucher. Il alluma les lumières, et posa ses papiers sur la table. Il ferma les rideaux derrière lui, verrouilla la porte de la bibliothèque pour avoir de l'intimité et s'assied à sa place habituelle, étalant plus que d'habitude ses notes. Puis il se pencha dessus, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de finir ce rituel. Il s'attela à la tâche, avec bon nombre de soupirs. Plus que jamais l'idée de ramener Sirius était ancrée dans sa tête, et il le ferait coûte que coûte! Au bout d'une heure de travail, trois bouteilles d'encre et quatre rouleaux de parchemin, il avait fini. Un immense sourire ornait ses lèvres. Bien sûr, il aurait tout simplement pu prendre moins de temps à demander de l'aide à Salazar ou à Morgane, mais c'était sa réalisation, son projet, sur lequel il avait travaillé avec acharnement et espoir, au point de passer mainte et mainte nuit blanche à présent. Il allait enfin pouvoir accomplir ce dangereux rituel, et tiré son parrain de ses abîmes... Il rassembla ses notes, sachant parfaitement où il devait aller pour faire ça : le Ministère de la Magie. Il s'arrêta soudainement. Il devait d'abord réussir à sortir de ce monde... Ce qui pourrait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu avec Salazar!

Il fit donc un peu plus de recherche dans la bibliothèque, pour savoir comment lui pouvait sortir sans que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entraîne. Après... Il verrait bien s'il reviendrait ou non! Harry se dirigea donc dans un rayon sur les passages temporel, voyage dans le temps... Et autre sujet dans le genre sur les différentes dimensions.

Il prit un livre, et commença à lire la section qui l'intéressait, à savoir : Sortir des dimensions parallèles.

« _Dimension parallèle, monde différent d'un autre, mais tout aussi identique. Époque ou pays différents, univers tout aussi parallèle tout de même..._ » lut-il.

Harry se plongea dans son livre, cherchant dans ses pages certaines solutions. Finalement, au bout d'une heure de recherche, il en trouve une, qui était quand même assez compliqué. Il fallait qu'il force Salazar à ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, l'idée d'utiliser l'imperium lui vint en tête, mais aussi que c'était un sortilège impardonnable, il délaissa donc bien vite l'idée. La deuxième option était la légilimencie, qui allait lui demander de l'entraînement. C'était la façon la plus compliqué, la plus épuisante, mais sûrement la meilleure! Ce qu'il aimait moins, était le fait qu'il aurait un aspect de plus avec Voldemort; il contrôlerait la légilimencie. 

Harry soupira, avant de se dirigez vers un autre rayon de la bibliothèque, qui, cette fois-ci, concernait cet art un peu obscure. Il espérait avoir la puissance nécessaire pour arriver à maîtriser rapidement cet art. Rogue, en quelques mois avait essayé de lui apprendre l'occlumancie, une branche quelque peu différente de la légilimencie, mais pratiquement identique, sans grand succès. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, Harry ignorait tout de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui... Comme il aurait aimé avoir cet homme, qui avait été son ami, auprès de lui! C'était maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de lui... Il pourrait toujours lui en parler quand il le reverrait... Enfin, s'il le revoyait et si Severus acceptait de lui parler! Ce qui n'était pas certain après ce qui c'était passé entre eux... 

L'adolescent soupira, se saisit d'un volume sans titre, mais dont il connaissait quelques chapitres parlant de la légilimencie, et retourna s'asseoir. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il avait compris comment cela fonctionnait. Cela allait être beaucoup plus facile pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait déjà des capacités pour cela. En effet, le fait qu'il ait des visions allait beaucoup l'aider. Maintenant... Il ne restait plus qu'à compter sur sa chance. Il referma le volume d'un coup sec, le laissant sur la table, respirant un grand coup, puis sortit de la bibliothèque, non sans avoir ranger ses notes dans un sac à bandoulière qu'il portait à présent toujours sur lui, pour plus de sûreté et de commodité. Il devait maintenant travailler un peu. Harry avait prévu de mettre son plan à exécution cette après midi. Il retourna dans sa chambre, toujours aussi silencieux, et une fois à l'intérieur de ses appartements il s'assura d'avoir verrouiller la porte.  Puis il sortit un de ses chaudrons, et un des énormes livres qu'il possédait à ce sujet. Son doigt courut sur l'index, et il s'arrêta à une potion, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat nouveau. Il s'approcha de sous son lit, s'agenouilla et chercha quelque chose en dessous. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortait un malle de verre, remplit de toute sorte d'ingrédient répartit dans de jolie petites fioles de cristal, de verre, ou encore de simple contenant. Harry commença très calmement à mélanger les ingrédients : camomille, mandragore, houx... Ainsi que des fleurs très étranges qui semblait posséder des propriétés maléfiques. Tout en sifflotant, il ajouta une étrange poudre noir et scintillante, qui causa une cristallisation soudaine de la potion. Puis il prit un autre récipient en verre, qui, cette fois-ci, était complètement vide, et prit une louche de sa potion. Sur le grimoire, on pouvait voir le titre : Emprisonner les sens... Il mit le bouchon sur le flacon, puis après l'avoir porter un instant à ses yeux, pour admirent la limpidité du noir de jais qu'avait la potion, il la rangea, comme avec toutes les autres, dans son sac. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il devenait vraiment un maître en ce qui concernait l'art des potions. Si jamais il retournait à Poudlard, les cours allaient devenir intéressant...

« Et l'élève surpassa le maître » s'entendit-il dire, en s'imaginant Rogue le regarder assez bizarrement, assis à son bureau pendant que Harry préparait une potion d'une manière tout à faire sereine.

Cette pensée le fit éclater de rire. Rien que pour cela, il avait envi de retourner à Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux. Il se mentait à lui même... Il voulait retourner à Poudlard, tout oublié, tout recommencer. Soupirant, il se retourna vers la fenêtre, mais ses yeux passèrent sur le miroir de sa chambre, et il resta planté-là, bêtement, à se fixer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et essaya de se sourire. Il se rendit brusquement compte qu'il ne savait plus sourire. Il n'avait plus grand chose sur quoi sourire. Le geste en question, pas de problème avec ça... Mais en ce qui concernait les émotions en questions, le regard pétillant qu'il aurait dû avoir! Plus rien...

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré. Il devenait de moins en moins humain, ressemblant à une machine... Il mit ses deux mains contre la vitre. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux, inondant Harry de petits éclats de verre. 

-Hé merde! Maintenant il suffit d'un contact sur quelque chose, pour que ça explose! jura-t-il, en prenant sa baguette. _Reparo!_

Il sortit de sa chambre, claquant lourdement la porte. Celle-ci se brisa quand il s'engagea dans un autre couloir... Avec une humeur massacrante, il se dirigea vers les jardins, qui, il le savait, avaient le don de l'apaiser. Il croisa Salazar, qui le regarda incrédule, passer comme une furie devant lui.

-Heu... bonjour Harry! dit-il.

-C'est ça... salut! grogna celui-ci.

Le Mage eut le bon sens de ne pas retenir l'adolescent, qui continua son chemin vers les jardins. Une fois dehors, il souffla un grand coup. Kendra, sa louve, posa délicatement son museau sur son pantalon, signe qu'elle voulait une caresse.

-Pas maintenant ma belle... dit-il, gardant étonnement son calme avec l'animal.

Harry marcha quelques instants, avant de croiser un inoffensif vase empotant une plante verte. Avant qu'il n'est pu se retenir, il la saisit et la lança à bout de bras. Celle-ci alla s'écraser sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux, calmant légèrement les nerfs de Harry. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, furieux contre lui-même.

-Un vrai danger publique... murmura-t-il, en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Je devrais être enfermé dans un endroit où je ne pourrais faire de mal à personne... Je suis dangereux même pour moi-même... J'ai trop de pouvoirs... Et dire que Morgane en a rajouté en me donnant la moitié des siens! J'en avais déjà assez comme ça!

Il s'allongea, sans pour autant enlever ses mains de son visage. Ce n'était pas juste... Il n'allait jamais pouvoir réintégrer son propre monde, et tout cela parce qu'il avait trop de puissance en lui-même. Parce qu'il pouvait provoquer un cataclysme en un simple claquement de doigt, et toute cette puissance ne serait _JAMAIS_ contrôlable! Le fait qu'il venait à peine d'en prendre conscience le stupéfiait. Il venait de comprendre qu'il pouvait tuer en un claquement de doigts, qu'une bouffée de colère de sa part pouvait provoquer un tremblement de terre. Il frissonna, s'effrayant lui-même. Enfin, Harry se leva, et se remit en marche en direction du château, la tête courbée, ses yeux fixant obstinément le sol, d'un air un peu piteux. Il passa devant Godric, qui le regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas le manque d'entrain du jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Morgane, qui était dans le même état d'esprit : morne, l'air mécontente contre elle-même. Alors qu'il traversait une allée dallée qui menait au château, le ciel se couvrit de nuage, le tonnerre gronda et un véritable déluge se mit à tomber. Harry ne pensa nullement à rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête, et laissant la pluie mouiller ses cheveux, sa nuque, les gouttelettes se traçant un chemin sur son visage. Il se moquait de cet orage, ne cherchant même pas à savoir si c'était son humeur massacrante qui l'avait provoqué. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, désormais, c'était d'être seul. Il ne devait plus voir personne, c'était trop dangereux. Il rentra au palais, repassa devant la chambre de Salazar, qui avait laissé la porte ouverte, et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Le Mage le regarda passer, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien au jeune homme. Tout devenait tellement bizarre qu'il ne savait plus comment s'y retrouver.

-Harry... appela-t-il en sortant dans le couloir.

Celui-ci se retourna, fixant son aïeul, d'un regard sans vie et sans sentiment.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la sienne, car elle semblait morne et dénuée de vie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

L'adolescent eut un sourire en coin, qui n'exprimait pourtant rien.

-Oh... Je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je ne quitterai jamais ce monde... C'est tout!

-Pourquoi ? demanda calmement Salazar.

-Je suis incapable de me contrôler, voilà pourquoi!

-Tout s'apprend...

-Tout s'apprend pour quelqu'un de normal! Je peux tuer quelqu'un en clignant des yeux merde!

Le mur derrière lui s'effondra, et les lourdes pierres allèrent s'écraser dans un des nombreux jardins du palais, élevant un lourd nuage de poussière à l'extérieur. Salazar se retourna, éberlué. Quand il se retourna, il essaya de présenter un visage le plus calme possible.

-En effet.

Mais sa voix trahissait la panique.

-Tu vois! Même toi tu as du mal à contenir ta terreur devant ce que je peux faire! On devrait m'enfermer...

Salazar s'approcha de lui, et le prit par les épaules. 

-Nous n'avons aucune raison de t'enfermer... Tu n'as que 17 ans, tu dois pouvoir vivre comme les autres adolescents! Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes dans ton monde. Ton école te manque.

-Sal'! Je Ne peux PAS! Je vais tuer quelqu'un si je me frustre un tant soit peu!

-Tu ne tueras personne. Tu aimes ces gens, tu ne veux pas les tuer parce que tu ne voudras pas que cela arrive. Quelque fois la force mentale et plus forte que la puissance magique.

Harry le fixa, puis une lueur de vie semblant revenir dans ses yeux émeraude, et le fantôme d'un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Tu crois ?

Salazar eut un sourire.

-J'en suis sûr, Harry. Il est temps que tu retournes chez toi. Mais promets-moi que tu iras à Poudlard.

Harry le fixa.

-J'y irai, oui...

-Sans faute... Je veux que tu y ailles dès que tu atterris dans ton monde. Et, tant qu'à faire, essaye de rester inaperçu!

-Bien sûr, je reste inaperçu, mais je file parcourir des couloirs remplit d'au moins deux milles élèves!

-Je parle de l'extérieur. Ne fais pas d'éclat... Où essaye.

-Ouais... Je vais essayer!

-Harry... Fais plus qu'essayer!

-Ouais ouais, je vais faire attention! râla le jeune homme.

-Harry Potter... dit Salazar d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry soupira.

-C'est d'accord...

-Bon, à la bonne heure!

-Pfff, siffla Altaïr.

Salazar ignora cela. Harry claqua des doigts, et toutes ses possessions vinrent à ses pieds, soigneusement rangées. Il avait en même temps pris tous les livres de la petite bibliothèque qu'il était le seul à utiliser.

-Je suis prêt.

-Heu... Je vois ça!

Serpentard tendit la main, contre le mur derrière lui, et aussitôt le passage s'ouvrit dans un éclair bleuté. Harry se retourna pourtant vers Salazar.

-Eh que vont devenir Amanda et Lacerta? demanda-t-il, sans pour autant grand intérêt.

-Je les ferais partir plus tard! dit tranquillement Salazar, poussant son héritier hors du monde tranquille où il avait résidé.

-À un de ces jours... marmonna Harry, en disparaissant, alors que la déchirure se refermait.

Il atterrit dans le superbe parc de Poudlard, où l'herbe était couverte de neige. Il rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules, et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne dehors. Il haussa les épaules, et se dirigea vers le vieux château. Gravissant l'escalier qui menait aux lourdes portes de bois, Harry franchit le seuil de la porte, et eut un sourire paisible sur son visage, en voyant que rien n'avait changé. Il laissa ses bagages près de la porte, et s'engagea dans le grand escalier de marbre, en direction du bureau directorial. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe... Avec un sourire, il lança un sort sur la gargouille, et rentra dans le bureau. Harry, par simple politesse toqua deux coups à la porte, et entra dans la magnifique pièce circulaire. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, Flitwick, Chourave, McGonnagall et Rogue, les quatre directeurs des maisons, assis devant lui, sans doute pour une discussion sur une direction à prendre pour quelconque problème. Albus, qui était le seul à l'avoir vu, puisque les autres n'avaient pas tournés la tête, sembla surpris de le voir.

-Euh...

Harry s'avança doucement, ses deux yeux verts fixés sur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, professeur! dit-il d'une voix grave.

Les quatre autres professeurs tournèrent la tête, la bouche ouverte devant la personne qu'ils voyaient.

-Harry... dit Dumbledore, de la voix la plus posé qu'il le pouvait.

-En effet, c'est moi! Mais je vois que vous êtes occupé... Je repasserai plus tard! répondit celui-ci, toujours sur la même intonation.

-Non, c'est bon... Reste! Dit-il d'une voix trahissant la panique.

Il conjura une cinquième chaise, et Harry s'assit dessus, très calme. Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers ses collègues.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez sortir ?

-Vous... êtes sûr Albus? demanda Minerva, plus que mal à l'aise.

-J'en suis certain...

Harry la regarda un moment.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour le tuer ou le blesser, si c'est ce que vous craignez, Professeur!

-Oh... Non... Mr Potter... Non!

Les quatre professeurs se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce, Rogue le dernier, qui posa un regard appuyé sur Harry lorsqu'il sortit. Potter avait changé, son apparence elfique avait complètement disparut, une sorte de maturité l'entourait, et une puissance non dissimulable flottait autour de lui, comme une deuxième aura. Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, très calme, avec un air qui semblait à la fois digne et majestueux.

-Tu as changé... dit doucement le vieil homme.

Harry hocha la tête, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux paroles de son directeur.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

-Je voudrais pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, professeur.

Dumbledore sembla surpris par cet aveux.

-Tu... tu es sérieux Harry?

-Plus que jamais, reprit doucement Altaïr.

-Je... Bien... Bien sûr...

Le directeur semblait dérouté, et ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu as conscience du fait que tu es bien au dessus du niveau de la 7ème année ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en moque...

-Tu n'aurais aucune difficulté donc à suivre les cours...

-Peut importe... Je veux être avec les autres... ajouta-t-il.

Dumbledore le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Tu as conscience du fait que tu vas devoir être non agressif ?

-Je peux garder mon calme, si on ne cherche pas trop à me provoquer, répondit Harry, toujours sur ce ton neutre et calme.

-Tu sais parfaitement que certains élèves vont justement te provoquer. Il faut que tu puisses vraiment garder ton calme... Sinon je préfère ne pas imaginer les conséquences!

-Ça peut facilement s'arranger... Avec un peu de bonne volonté!

-Je n'en doute pas, Harry... Tu vas devoir choisir des options, car, comme tu le sais, cette année est celle de tes ASPICs.

Dumbledore sortit un parchemin de son bureau, et le tendit à Harry. Dessus, on voyait une vingtaine d'options et de spécialisations. Harry leva les yeux.

-Je dois en choisir combien ?

-Tu ne peux pas dépasse cinq.

Il acquiesça et se replongea sur son parchemin, puis après un bref regard, il saisit une plume et cocha: 

-_Métamorphose pouss_

-_Étude des créatures mortelles_

-_Combat moldu_

-_Protection de Magie Arcanique_

Sur le dernier, Harry hésita... puis finit par cocher.

-_Potion et philtre poussés_

Il rendit son parchemin, et Dumbledore le parcourut avant de le regarder avec étonnement. Il reposa la feuille, et soupira.

-Tu as changé.

-Je devais changer... répondit l'adolescent.

-Je veux dire... Depuis que Voldemort a attaqué l'école... Nous ne t'avons plus vue depuis!

-Je sais... Vous ne pouviez pas, je n'étais pas dans ce pays! 

-Mais... Où étais-tu ?

Harry le regarda mystérieusement.

-C'est un secret, professeur...

-Très bien...

Dumbledore eut le fantôme d'un sourire et son regard bleu se perdit dans l'infinie des iris de Harry.

-Je suppose que tu veux aller en classe... dit-il calmement, et Harry hocha la tête.

De tout façon, il ne pouvait pratiquer le rituel que le soir, il avait donc le temps de passer une journée complète de cours...

Alors que Albus semblait avoir clos la discussion, Harry, un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas comment abordé le sujet, se racla la gorge.

-Hum... Professeur?

-Oui?

-Je... J'aurais une chose particulière à vous dire...

-Va-y Harry...

-Eh bien... Croyez-vous à la résurrection?

Dumbledore le regarda bizarrement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Continue... dit-il simplement.

-J'ai heu... Trouvez un rituel, qui permet de faire revenir les morts... Enfin, les morts, est un grand mot, mais ceux qui ne sont pas tout a fait mort! Eh... Le, l'Arche Blanche du Département des Mystères, n'est pas... un objet qui cause la mort! Mais seulement l'emprisonnement d'un corps qui a toujours son âme... qui est suspendu dans le vide, pour l'infini!

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu voudrais ramener Sirius à la vie ?

Harry soutint son regard.

-Il n'est pas mort...

-Tu dois l'admettre, Harry.

-Je ne peux pas, puisque je sais qu'il est en quelque part, dans ce monde, attendant qu'on l'aide, perdu au milieu de nul part!

Dumbledore soupira tout en pensant qu'il aurait du rester au lit ce matin...

-Harry, pour le moment, passe une journée de classe. Tu m'expliqueras cela en détail ce soir.

-Ce soir je ne serais pas au château professeur...

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai quelque chose à faire... 

-Expliques-toi!

-Un sort que j'ai mis des semaines à adapter, et je compte bien le faire ce soir!

-Quel genre de sort ?

-Je ne peux en dire plus...

Le vieux directeur soupira, sachant qu'il devait s'habituer aux bizarreries de son élève.

-Très bien... Vas en cours, le premier commence dans cinq minutes.

Il rédigea un mot.

-Tu donneras ça au professeur.

-Et lequel est-ce? Je n'ai pas mon horaire! demanda Harry, tout en prenant le morceau de parchemin que lui tendait le directeur, lui jetant un bref regard et le roulant avant de le fourrer dans la poche de sa robe.

-Le voici! répondit Dumbledore en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit en voyant qu'il commençait par potions. Il sourit au directeur, avant de sortir du bureau, se dirigeant vers les cachots où il pourrait voir ce qu'était cette fameuse option de potion... À en croire la réputation de Rogue, il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de Gryffondor!

Il toqua doucement à la porte, son matériel de potions à la main. Rogue alla ouvrir la porte, et son visage indiquait qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur. En voyant Harry, une expression de stupeur y prit place.

-Je... Qu'est-ce que...

-J'ai ce mot du professeur Dumbledore... dit Harry, lui tendant le parchemin.

Rogue l'empoigna le lu, puis s'écarta, laissant Harry entrer dans la pièce. Son impression ne l'avait pas trompé, les seuls Gryffondor de la pièce était lui, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et quelques autres, tout au plus, il était huit ou neuf.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Hermione manqua de renverser sa louche de potions, les Serpentard commençaient à s'agiter sur leurs bancs. Rogue, d'un geste, calma tout cela.

-Allez vous asseoir là, tout seul, Mr Potter.

Harry haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à l'avant, déballant son matériel presque aussitôt.

-Vous devez préparez une Potion de Déguisement, Mr Potter. Les instructions sont au tableau.

Harry ne regarda même pas les instructions. Il connaissait cette potion par coeur, il aurait pu la faire les yeux fermés. D'une main de maître, et sous le regard plus que surpris de Rogue, il sortit certaines quantités d'ingrédients, les mélangeants soigneusement, avec une délicatesse qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Il écrasa en poudre l'asphodèle qu'il avait, y ajouta trois gouttes de sang de lion blanc, puis ajouta le tout à la potion, et se mit à couper en de fines rondelles la racine de saule des marais. Rogue, incrédule, s'approcha de Harry. Il réussissait sa potion encore mieux que Granger! Potter, ignorant le regard de son Professeur, continua sa potion. Celui-ci se trouvait dans son dos, et regardait attentivement chaque mouvement que faisait son élève, de plus en plus étonné. Il remarqua que plusieurs fois, Harry prenait des ingrédients posé devant lui, sans même levé les yeux vers le tableau, et il n'avait aucune note devant lui, pour suivre les indications... Pourtant, tout était parfait et la mixture avait la couleur idéale, prenant peu à peu l'oranger qu'elle devait avoir, à la fin de la préparation. 

A la fin de la potion, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous avez fait ça ?

Harry le regarda, levant innocemment les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le cours n'est pas terminé, vous êtes arrivé en retard, et vous avez fini malgré tout avec une large avance sur tout le monde! reprit Severus.

-Je connaissais cette potions... dit-il calmement. J'en ai d'autre...

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent. En bien des années, il n'avait pas vu un étudiant suffisamment brillant pour faire des potions intéressantes. Il s'assit en face de lui, ignorant complètement ses autres élèves.

-Quels autres potions possédez-vous ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Beaucoup qu'il vaut mieux qu'aucun connaisse l'existence... Du moins... un élève!

-Vous voulez parler de potions interdites ?

-Oh... Non! Enfin, une ou deux peut-être, mais pour le reste, ce sont des potions oubliées et puissantes!

-C'est intéressant... Vous les avez ici ?

Harry sourit, et sortit une quinzaine de fioles de verre de ses poches.

Le silence lourd était tombé dans la pièce, si cela était encore possible, mais bien vite, au grand étonnement de Harry, un bourdonnement parcourut la classe. Rogue le regarda, et se leva.

-Retournez tous à vos potions! dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et Rogue pu de nouveau regarder les potions du jeune Potter.

-Plutôt intéressante, admit le maître des potions, les prenant toutes dans sa main, fixant les mélanges qui se trouvaient dans les fioles de cristal.

-Elles sont dangereuses, évitez de les brisez...

-Oh... J'en ai conscience professeur, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour cela...

-Empoisonnement... La mort en bouteille...

Il regarda Harry, très calme.

-Vous vous êtes surpassés!

-J'ai eu un bon maître ces derniers temps...

-Lequel ?

-Vous ne le connaîtriez pas... Enfin, il fait partit des mémoires de chacun dans ce monde, mais personne ne l'a jamais vu...

-De qui vous parlez ? D'un Ancien ? 

-En quelque sorte... murmura Harry avec un sourire paisible que Severus n'avait jamais vu.

-Vous êtes étrange, en ce moment

-J'ai changé... répondit Harry, son air calme ne le quittant pas.

-J'ai constaté...

Potter ne fit qu'un signe de tête, et se plongea dans un mutisme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait avoir une conversation civilisée avec Rogue, un jour... Severus se dégagea, et alla regarder les potions de ses autres élèves, même s'il n'y était pas vraiment attentif. Il était concentré sur ce qu'avait fait Potter. Même s'il ne voulait pas le dire, le fait qu'il ait ces potions était un véritable miracle. Bien vite, le timbre de la cloche se répercuta dans le collège, et annonça l'heure de la pause. Harry se leva sans presse de sa chaise et se mit à ranger son matériel, calmement. Rogue le regardait de son bureau, toujours étonné. Au moment où Harry allait sortir, sa voix retentit :

-Potter! Je veux vous voir au déjeuner.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher, et regarda Rogue par-dessus son épaule.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir Severus... dit-il, avec un sourire franc, puis il repartit.

Un étrange sourire apparut sur le visage de Severus. Harry l'avait tutoyé... L'adolescent se dirigea calmement vers son cours de métamorphose, discutant avec Hermione. Elle lui avait manqué, il s'en rendait compte, maintenant.

-Je suis content de te revoir ici Harry...

-Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi Mione! répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe de McGonnagall, qui eut un sourire en le voyant. Elle s'approcha.

-Bienvenue, Mr Potter.

-Bonjour professeur, dit Harry, toujours avec ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus depuis le qu'il entrer dans le château.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir ici! dit-elle calmement.

-Eh moi heureux d'être de retour!

Il alla s'asseoir tout près d'Hermione, et le cours débuta.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler... des Animagus. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un Animagus ?

Hermione et Harry levèrent la main, sous le regard étonné de l'ensemble de la classe.

-Mr Potter?

-Un animagus est un pouvoir qu'on tous les sorciers en eux, mais qu'il leur faut développer pendant de nombreuses années pour pouvoir l'utilisé. Animagus vient du latin, _ani_, veut bien sûr dire animaux, et _magus_, métamorphose, donc... C'est le fait de se transformer un animal! Une bête qui vous ressemble dépendant de vos qualités et défauts... de votre âme!

-5 poins pour Gryffondor... Avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse des idées, les Animagus sont contrôlés... Mais ceci n'est qu'un rappel de 3ème année. Nous allons devoir pousser plus loin!

Dean leva la main.

-Professeur... Voulez-vous dire que vous allez nous apprendre à devenir... des Animagis? 

McGonnagall sourit.

-Exactement, Mr Thomas. C'est demandé exceptionnellement par le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione eut une expression joyeuse qui fit sourire Harry. Elle se pencha vers lui.

-C'est génial, j'en ai toujours rêvé!

-Ça devrait nous prendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année cet exercice, murmura Harry, puis il marqua une pause. Et je suis prêt à parier que ce sera l'examen pour nos ASPICs.

Elle sourit aussi, et reporta son attention sur McGonnagall.

-Pour commencer, vous allez simplement essayer de connaître votre animal.

Minerva pointa sa baguette sur le tableau, et celui-ci devint limpide, un peu comme une vitrine.

-Vous devrez tout d'abord entré en transe, et à mesure que vous avancerez dans votre méditation, vous approcherez de quelque chose qui ressemblera à une fenêtre, de là, vous verrez divers animaux défiler devant vous, celui qui sera le vôtre viendra s'asseoir devant la vitrine qui devrait ressembler à ce à quoi ressemble le tableau en ce moment! Il devrait vous parler...

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Minerva donna le signal du départ, et chaque élève entra en transe de différente manière. Harry se retrouva pris dans un tourbillon limpide, et avait l'impression d'être entouré d'eau. L'eau, peut-être était-ce parce que cela était son élément? Harry s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa méditation, l'obscurité se faisant plus lourde. Il arriva bientôt devant ce dont avait parlé la Professeur, et une vingtaine d'animaux défilèrent devant lui sans qu'il puisse les identifier. A un moment, un loup identique au sien s'assit devant lui. D'abord, l'idée lui parut étrange, mais il ne pu y penser plus, puisqu'il fut soudainement expulser de sa transe.

Il rouvrit les yeux, et regarda Minerva.

-Vous êtes déjà de retour, Mr Potter ?

-On dirait...

-Comment cela se fait ? demanda-t-elle, se levant de son bureau.

-J'avais déjà parcourut tout le chemin jusqu'à cette... fenêtre! répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai trouvé mon animal...

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux, n'étant pas sûre de comprendre.

-Vous avez quoi ?

-J'ai vu mon animal! répéta Harry, sur le bord de l'exaspération.

-Excellent... dit-elle lentement, ne pouvant y croire. Qu'est-ce ?

-Un loup...

-Un loup... répéta-t-elle pour elle-même, stupéfaite.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Rien... Rien...

-Professeur...

-Ce n'est rien, Mr Potter... J'aurais dû m'y attendre...

-Expliquez-moi plutôt! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me laisse dans l'ignorance...

-Quelques fois, il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses que les savoirs...

Harry soupira.

-Comme vous voulez...

-Avez vous discuté avec votre Animagus ?

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai été expulsé de ma transe, après que le loup se soit incliné devant moi...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... Cela ne doit pas se passer comme ça...

-Eh bien c'est de cette façon que cela c'est produit!

-Calmez-vous, je ne suis pas agressive!

-Moi non plus...

-Je ne peux pas vous faire avancer trop rapidement par rapport aux autres...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Je me trompe si je vous dis que plus du deux tiers de cette classe ne verront pas leurs animaux aujourd'hui, et que même quelques uns ne les verront jamais, puisqu'ils n'ont pas le don de métamorphose?

-Aucunement, Mr Potter. C'est tout à fait le cas.

Minerva le fixa pendant quelques instants, semblant sondé son esprit, puis sourit.

-Vous pouvez sortir Mr Potter... Vous ne ferez rien de plus dans ce cours de toute façon, et dans le prochain non plus! 

Il hocha la tête, et prit ses affaires, se dirigeant vers les cachots de Rogue. Tout en marchant dans les grand couloirs au mur de pierre polis, qui était maintenant bien âgé, Harry souhaitait que Severus n'ait pas cours de potion en ce moment, sinon... Il ne saurait pas quoi faire pour tuer deux heure, jusqu'au déjeuné. Il toqua doucement à la porte, et fut reçut par le traditionnel « _Entrez._ » Il ouvrit la porte, et constata que Severus n'avait pas cours. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise.

-Tu es en avance!

-McGonnagall m'a laissé sortir.

-Pourquoi?

Rogue fronça les sourcils soupçonneux et Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis en avance de deux cours sur tous les autres...

Un sourire illumina le visage de Severus.

-Très bien... On va pouvoir parler! Tu as tes potions ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est de ça que tu voulais discuter...

-Non, en effet... Tu es devenu perspicace...

Harry s'assit devant Severus, qui s'était exceptionnellement mis à une table d'élève.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse Sev'? demanda Harry, déposant son sac par terre.

-Toi! répondit simplement le directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

-Sois un peu plus explicite!

-Comment tu vas, ce qui t'es arrivé, ce que tu as appris...

-Je vais bien... En pleine forme et en pleine santé, ça, aucun doute là-dessus! Pour ce qui m'est arrivé... Et bien j'ai plongé dans une espèce de trou noir, tête baissé pendant plusieurs semaines et ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis redevenu lucide... Depuis j'ai cette espèce d'état pacifique... 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Rogue, qui avait peur de comprendre. Tu t'es plongé dans la magie noire ?

Harry eut un sourire triste.

-Tu comprends vite...

Rogue se prit la tête dans les mains, ne regardant pas Harry pendant un long moment. Le destin d'Harry ressemblait tragiquement à celui de Voldemort, ce que Severus craignait par dessus tout.

-Sev'...

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-T'en fais pas pour moi... Je te l'ai dis... J'ai repris ma lucidité, tout va bien pour moi... 

Severus releva la tête, l'air grave.

-La magie noire est puissante, Harry... Surtout en toi... Elle pourra te surmonter à tout moment...

-Pour le moment tout va bien... Je suis en sécurité et j'ai des gens qui veille sur moi, que je ne le veuille ou non! Vie au jour le jour, et n'essaye pas de voir ce que demain de réserve!

-Il vaut mieux, dans mon cas...

-... et dans le mien!

Severus se leva, les mains derrière le dos.

-Harry, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait...

-Arrête de te culpabiliser... C'est oublier! répondit l'adolescent, regardant son ami faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Non, ce n'est pas oublié! Je le sais! Tu ne peux PAS oublier un endroit pareil...

-Arrête je te dis... Moi j'ai laissé cela de côté, et je ne veux pas ramener pareil souvenir avant bien longtemps.

Rogue hocha la tête, essayant lui-même d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu es plus puissant qu'avant... remarqua-t-il.

-Et ce sera ainsi pour les quelques années à venir encore... Jusqu'à ce que j'ai atteint la majorité et peut-être un peu plus! Mes pouvoirs grandissent avec moi!

-C'est effrayant...

-N'exagère pas... Ce n'est pas SI pire tout de même...

-Tu ne te rends pas compte... Ta puissance n'est pas maîtrisable, tu pourrais faire disparaître ce château en un claquement de doigts!

Une ombre passa dans le regard argent de Harry.

-Je sais... soupira-t-il. Je sais tout cela... On devrait m'enfermer, mais celui qui a été mon professeur ces derniers temps à refusé... Il dit qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté la conscience est parfois plus forte que la magie et je devrais normalement arriver à ne pas tuer quelqu'un, en lui jetant un regard noir...

Severus soupira.

-J'espère que c'est le cas... Si tu as de la volonté...

-Oh, j'en ai de la volonté Severus, c'est l'espoir qui défaille parfois!

-Notre espoir défaille à tous...

-Et moi je plonge dans cet abîme qu'est la magie noire, dans ces temps-là...

-Je t'aiderais à tenir... A chaque fois que te sens cela, viens ici!

-Merci... Bon!

Harry souleva son sac et sortit les fioles qu'il disposa devant lui.

-Tu voulais les voir plus en détail ces fameuses potions, non? J'ai vu que tu trépignais d'impatience de pouvoir ouvrir les flacons et les étudier de plus prêt, tout à l'heure!

Severus sourit, et examina attentivement les potions, fronçant les sourcils, les manipulant avec soin, ce qui donnait de l'impression que ces flacons étaient remplis de mire. Harry sourit devant la fascination presque enfantine de son professeur.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais vu un flacon remplit du sang des esprits Severus!? s'écria moqueusement Harry, regardant son ami examiner avec soin et fascination un flacon emplit d'une substance argent qui faisant pensé à du sang de licorne.

-Je n'ai jamais pu refaire la potion... murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la fiole. On dit d'elle, qu'elle redonne la vie aux mourants...

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

-À faire durant une nuit sans lune, lorsque les étoiles sont à peine visibles, mais que l'étoile Polaire brille énormément...

Severus releva les yeux, regardant Harry.

-Mélanger de la poudre Noire avec du sang de n'importe quel animal... Il ne faut surtout pas se tromper dans les dosages...

-Tu sembles en connaître long sur le domaine des potions toi...

-Bah... Pas tant que ça!

-Mais bien sûr que non, tu ne fais que connaître par coeur plusieurs potions extrêmement dangereuse et compliqué à fabriquer, mais tu n'en connais pas un rayon, Harry! répliqua sarcastiquement Rogue.

-J'ai eu le temps d'étudier... dit-il, en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux, j'ai amené d'autres instructions de potions encore plus dangereuses et difficiles...

-Mais où peux-tu te procurer pareille recette bon sang!

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux.

-Dans certain livre antique... J'en ai amené une bibliothèque entière avec moi...

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Et où t'es tu procuré ça ?

-Ça... Tu n'es pas prêt de le savoir!

Severus haussa les épaules, ne désirant pas se quereller de nouveau avec le jeune homme.

-Montre...

Altaïr eut un petit rire moqueur. 

-Je ne les ai pas avec moi!

-Où sont elles, alors ? Je ne peux pas te donner des potions du niveau de 7ème année à faire en cours, moi! Tu es largement au-dessus...

Harry eut un sourire.

-Aurais tu peur de donner des points à Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il malicieusement, les yeux pétillants.

Rogue croisa boudeusement ses bras sur sa poitrine, grommelant.

-Pas du tout...

-Dumbledore m'a dit que j'étais au-dessus du niveau des septièmes...

-Je sais... J'ai remarqué !

Harry acquiesça, une idée derrière la tête.

-Severus... Je sais que ça va te contrarier, mais... J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes la magie noire, du moins ce qui me manque.

Le maître des potions le regarda fixement, ouvrant et refermant la bouche, cherchant ses mots. En résumé, il avait l'air d'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. 

-Tu... es devenu fou? Tu sais déjà la plupart des choses dans ce domaine, et tu voudrais que... moi, je t'apprenne ce qu'il te manque pour que tu puisses conquérir le monde si l'idée d'y prenait un jour?

Harry soupira.

-Je ne veux pas conquérir le monde, j'ai juste besoin d'un professeur pour m'améliorer là-dedans! Je ne suis pas parfait, je manque de pratique!

-Harry... C'est de la folie de se lancer là-dedans! De la pure folie, tu te jettes tête baissée dans un cercle vicieux!

-J'ai suffisamment de volonté pour m'en sortir. Et si tu ne veux pas m'apprendre, tant pis, je le ferais seul, mais mal...

-C'est bon... C'est bon! soupira Severus. Je t'aiderai! Mais je sens que je vais le regretter... 

Harry eut un sourire joyeux.

-Merci...

Il regarda par la suite sa montre bracelet.

-Bon, moi je vais déjeuner! 

-Je t'accompagne...

Harry acquiesça, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Il remballa ses choses, et sortit de la classe de potion, Rogue sur ses talons. Ensemble, il traversèrent les sombres cachots, puis le hall. Au moment où Potter allait entrer dans la grande salle, quelqu'un l'intercepta près de la porte et le tira un peu à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. 

-Alors Potter, tu t'es décidé à revenir? siffla Zabini. 

-Oh, tiens Blaise, en mission pour ton maître? Je paris que tu te feras une joie de lui raconter que je suis de retour auprès de Dumbledore, répliqua Harry à voix baisse, d'un ton sifflant et froid.

Blaise l'empoigna, le plaquant contre le mur, sa baguette à la main.

-On ne trahit pas le maître comme ça... Une trahison ça coûte cher... dit-il en sifflant.

Une lueur de danger passa dans les yeux d'Harry.

-Fais attention à qui tu t'attaques, Blaise... Tu pourrais rencontrer plus fort que toi!

-Ne me fais pas rire Potter... Si tu étais aussi fort que tu le prétends, tu ne t'auras pas cacher dans ton trou à rat pendant tout ce temps.

Soudain, avant même que le Serpentard ait pu se rendre compte de se qui lui arrivait, la baguette de Harry était pointé contre son abdomen, ou plus précisément sur son coeur.

-Ne m'énerve pas Zabini! siffla Harry, décortiquant très clairement chaque mot.

-Je vais me gêner... Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien...

Harry le regarda, ses yeux prenant une teinte plus froide que d'habitude. Il leva sa baguette, sentant la colère monter en lui.

-Je te déconseille de m'énerver encore plus...

-Ou sinon quoi mon petit Gryffondor?

-Je pourrais te le faire regretter...

-Devant tous ses élèves qui te verrait! De la pure folie...

Un sourire froid et démoniaque passa sur le visage de Harry.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Blaise... Il y a plus d'une manière que de jeter un simple sort à quelqu'un pour lui faire regretté ses actes! La preuve... Maugrey Fol Oeil n'ingurgite jamais rien qu'il n'a pas fait lui-même, tu devrais commencer à faire pareille! chuchota Harry, avec de repousser brutalement le Serpentard, de défroisser sa robe tout en rangeant sa baguette et en entrant dans la grande salle, passant devant Rogue qui avait fixé la scène d'un oeil attentif, mais craintif. Il paraissait étonné que Harry n'ait pas décoché un sort...

L'adolescent rentra d'un pas vif dans la grande salle. Il avait eu un mal fou à garder son calme, mais était très satisfait d'avoir pu le faire; le contraire lui aurait été fatal. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, qui avait remarqué le regard inquiet de Rogue.

-Ça va? murmura la jeune fille.

-À merveille, je viens de me faire agresser par un Serpentard, mais je suis encore en un seul morceau! répondit Harry, d'une voix frémissant légèrement la colère.

Elle le regarda, puis ses yeux glissèrent vers le Serpentard.

-À te voir, j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était lui que l'on allait retrouver en deux morceaux... murmura-t-elle, alors que Blaise se faisait violemment réprimander par Marcus Flint, qui avait redoublé sa 7ème année.

-Si je faisais ça, j'étais expulsé... répondit Harry avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Il t'a ouvertement menacé... protesta doucement Hermione.

-Nous étions dans le hall et il n'y avait personne... Il en a profité!

Hermione murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Harry, je crois qu'il est temps de suivre la lignée de ton père...

-Le seul père que j'ai jamais eu a été tué par Voldemort, Mione... Alors, il faudrait être un peu plus explicite sur ce qu'il a fait!

-A l'école... Les blagues aux Serpentards...

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de Harry, et son regard gris croisa celui de Hermione.

-Tu as changé... dit-il.

-Non, je m'adapte, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry la regarda, et se noya dans ses yeux noisette. Il commençait à peine se rendre compte à quel point elle était belle.

-Harry...

Celui-ci fut sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

-Heu... Oui?

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose... Tu... Enfin, on devrait apprendre... Elle baissa la voix... la magie noire...

Harry la regarda un instant, puis éclata de rire.

-C'est drôle que tu me demandes ça... Rogue va avoir un élève de plus...

-Ro... Rogue? Un... élève de plus? Attend là... J'ai dû mal à comprendre!

-Eh bien, j'ai réussis à convaincre Rogue de finaliser la base de magie noir que j'ai déjà! répondit Harry, dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Tu as déjà... murmura Hermione, profondément étonnée... Et moi qui a tout à apprendre... Il n'y a que LUI ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Je ferais bien d'abandonner... dit-elle, découragée.

-Severus est sympa quand on apprend à le connaître, et qu'on lit derrière le masque du gros méchant qu'il se donne! 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à te croire...

-Normal... Ça fait sept ans qu'il t'enseigne en se camouflant derrière le rôle du détestable et méprisable professeur de potions!

 Il la regarda un peu plus profondément.

-Tu viendras avec moi, tout à l'heure, dès qu'il aura fini de manger!

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, fixant toujours Harry qui s'était penché sur la table pour saisir un petit pain qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, face à lui. Elle le regarda calmement, plongée dans ses pensées. Le revoir l'avait troublé. Profondément troublée. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était, il avait tellement changé en si peu de temps!

D'abord, il y avait eu la mort de Sirius, aussitôt, les problèmes avaient éclatés, Harry avait sombrer peu à peu dans le désespoirs, s'était renfermé sur lui-même, puis, il avait rencontré les elfes, s'était relié à Voldemort, avait disparut pendant près d'un mois sans que QUICONQUE entende parler de lui, et du jour au lendemain il avait fait irruption à Poudlard, fait partir Voldemort, puis encore une fois plus rien. À en croire les dires, il avait passé près d'un mois avec un groupe qu'il avait créé, la mort de Ron était venue effondrer sa vie encore une fois, puis il avait de nouveau disparut pour l'été... Et voilà que maintenant, alors que décembre débutait, il faisait réapparition, une puissance inimaginable l'entourait, mais cet air... calme, ne le quittant jamais! C'était beaucoup plus que troublant, et de plus, son apparence elfique n'était plus présente et il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau de nouveau, à James Potter, lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Harry... Elle était terriblement confuse, Harry avait d'étranges façons de faire et de la regarder, et elle sentait qu'il était passé par certaines choses inimaginables qui lui donnaient de nouveau cet air calme et décontracté... Même si elle avait le pressentiment qu'en lui-même, le Gryffondor bouillonnait. Mais était-il encore lui-même un Gryffondor ? Elle sentait beaucoup de Serpentard en lui, sa puissance avait changé, il était maintenant entouré d'une sorte d'halo qui imposait le respect, qui le protégeait. Hermione devinait que ce n'était qu'une barrière pour éviter que l'on ne découvre son corps. Malgré les apparences, il était fragile, et cela, elle pouvait le ressentir. Elle n'avait aucun doute à prédire que si il y avait un autre carnage dans son entourage, comme il en avait déjà vu, sans aucun doute perdrait-il le contrôle de lui-même et de ses pouvoirs... Alors, dans un tel cas, mieux vaudrait ne pas être dans les parages.

Il lui pressa le bras, et elle regarda dans la même direction que lui. Rogue quittait la salle. Tous deux prirent leurs sacs, sans même se soucier de finir leurs assiettes, et coururent à la poursuite du professeur Rogue.

-Severus! cria Harry lorsqu'il l'aperçut au bout d'un couloir.

L'interpellé se retourna. En voyant Hermione, il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui... Harry?

-Elle veut apprendre avec moi, dit-il d'une traite.

Rogue fronça le sourcils, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Miss Granger puisse apprendre cela!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Severus, c'est de Hermione dont on parle, pas d'une commère de quartier! Elle sait tout, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas!

-Je ne sais pas Harry...

-Bon et bien dans ce cas j'vais demander à Neville de la remplacer! J'apprends plus vite avec quelqu'un, et puisque tu sembles refuser de prendre Hermione...

-Très bien, je la prends... grommela Severus. Entraînement tous les soirs dans mon bureau de huit heures à minuit. Vous vous débrouillerez avec Rusard...

-Moi je ne peux pas ce soir... répliqua Harry. J'ai... un truc à faire!

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je te veux ici avec elle à quatre heure du matin demain. Jusqu'à huit heures.

-Comme tu veux... 

-Heu... Ça vous dérangerez d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, ça me met légèrement mal à l'aise! marmonna Hermione.

-Très bien... Granger! dit-il avec une pointe de méchanceté.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Severus, ce n'est pas la peine de lui faire la guerre, elle ne t'a rien fait!

Il ne répondit rien, mais dans ses yeux dansaient une lueur dangereuse.

-Bon... 

Harry regarda sa montre.

-J'ai un cours avec heu... C'est bien Remus Lupin qui enseigne le cours de créatures maléfique, non?

-Oui, c'est ça... répondit Hermione, sans détacher ses yeux de Severus.

-Bah, j'ai cours avec Lupin... À plus tard Sev'!

Il salua l'adolescent de la main, qui se précipita avec Hermione au cours sur les créatures maléfiques. En apercevant Remus, il lui fit un petit sourire, puis alla s'asseoir au premier rang.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ce que sont les Elfes, qui sont, au même titre que les loups-garous, injustement considérés comme des créatures maléfiques.

Harry toussota, étant lui-même un elfe, mais ne dit rien.

-Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il les pouvoirs des Elfes ?

Hermione leva la main au même moment qu'Harry, qui sourit. Sa vie redevenait normale.

_À Suivre..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci de nous avoir lu, et maintenant, 

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Laika&Mymy!_


	14. Le Retour d'une Étoile

**_Disclamer_****_ :_** Rien ne nous appartient, excepté l'intrigue et tous ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux, le reste est à J.K Rowling, nous ne tirons aucun profit à écrire cette histoire!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Pierre de lune :** Yo ma chère! L'adresse de tout nos idées? Oh c'est facile à retenir, mais malheureusement, ça prend un équipement spécial pour y aller, voilà l'adresse : www.têtedemymyetlaika.com ;) Et ouais, Mione apprend la magie noir, Harry est de retour parmi les vivants et... C'est ça lol! Concernant le livre « Les dames du lac » me concernant, je ne les pas lu, mais j'ai entamer la collection du Cycle de Pendragon et j'ai lu le livre « Gunièvre » de Nancy quelque chose... Héhé, donc, j'en sais un peu... Mais pour My, oui elle l'a lu ^^ Menfin, bonne lecture ma grande et A plus!

**white**** wolf :** Drago? Mais on en parle un peu tout de même, parfois... On va essayer de l'incruster un peu plus dans les prochains chapitre, mais ça va être difficile, vu la situation de Harry et Mione dans le chap 18... Oups, j'en ait trop dit ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Gaeriel Jedusor :** Contentes que le chapitre 1-2-3 t'es plus ;) Pour ce qui est du genre de fic, ça fait p-t un peu Seigneur des Anneaux aussi, mais c'est pas voulu... On essai de copier le moins possible! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ;)

**alinemcb54 : **On espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, et un pas de plus vers la lumière, un pas à reculons vers les ténèbres, donc Ryry reste en position fixe ^^ @+ et bonne lecture!

**lianna**** potter :** Combien de chapitre va avoir cette fic? Excellente question ma chère, mais on en a vraiment AUCUNE idée... Qu'advienne que pourra! _Les évènements viennent comme elles doivent, ce qui sera sera!_ comme le disait Merlin l'Enchanteur! Héhéhé! La dame du Lac, Sal et Godric devrait bientôt réapparaître, mais pour le moment, on ne leur fait que légèrement illusion dans ce chapitre... Allez, on se revoit sur TWWO, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review =D

**Daranee :** Sirius, revenir? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il va revenir... Rien ne le prouve, Harry peut très bien échoué, faut jamais être trop sûr dans la vie ;) Mais... Fait confiance à tes fondements :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Laika&Mymy!___

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre14: Le Retour d'une Étoile._**

La nuit était tombée et l'obscurité régnait dans Poudlard. Les couloirs n'étaient éclairés que par des torches, ce qui donnait un air encore plus lugubre au château. À l'extérieur, le vent sifflait et un froid glacial était présent, le ciel était complètement obscurcir par les nuages et même la lune qui était à son premier quartier ce soir-là, n'arrivait pas à les percer. Un éclair zébra le ciel, laissant apparaître le visage d'un garçon accompagné d'une fille.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

-Magie Noire?

-Non... Elfique! répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Un silence s'instaura.

-Hum... Je crois que pas c'est une bonne idée que tu te promènes avec moi dans les couloirs... Tu es Préfète-en-Chef après tout, non?

-Harry... Je dois _surveiller_ les couloirs, donc, je peux me promener...

-Heu, eh bien, moi je sors cette nuit... Je ne reviendrais pas avant quelques heures, mais je serais là pour notre cours de quatre heures...

-Il est quand même cinglé... Un cours à 4 heures du matin...

Harry sourit.

-Ce sont les façons à Severus... Il va falloir t'y habituer, ma puce...

Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda un peu surprise.

-Co... Comment tu m'as appelé?

Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la façon dont il avait répondu, s'arrêta lui aussi, se retourna vers elle et haussa les épaules.

-Ma puce, pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda, encore plus troublée. Elle ne comprenait plus du tout Harry, en ce moment. Il lui échappait complètement. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre, et fronça les sourcils.

-Faut vraiment que je me dépêche 'Mione... on se revoit ce soir... heu, ou plutôt ce matin!

Elle acquiesça, un peu perturbé. Il partit, en lui laissant un léger baiser sur la joue. Hermione resta longtemps au même endroit, touchant sa joue de sa main.

[...]

Il faisait encore plus sombre dans la ruelle où Harry était tapit. Caché dans l'ombre sous son épaisse cape, il était aux aguets, s'assurant parfaitement que personne n'était dans le coin. La cabine téléphonique qui menait au ministère de la magie était un peu plus loin... Il marcha rapidement jusque là, et il composa le numéro. Lorsqu'on lui demanda le but de sa mission, il répondit  qu'il était Harry Potter, venu pour réveiller Sirius Black. Puis il s'enfonça sous terre. L'éternelle bourdonnement que faisait l'ascenseur se fit entendre tout au long de la descente, et enfin, le grillage s'ouvrit, laissant Harry sortir dans le hall où la fameuse fontaine qui avait été détruite lors de sa cinquième année, avait été restauré. De remettre les pieds ici le ramenait deux ans en arrière. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait l'impression d'aller vers un tombeau dont ceci était l'antichambre. Harry se dirigea vers le fond de l'immense hall, ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans un couloir. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à trouver le département des mystères et se retrouver parmi toutes les portes pour arriver à rejoindre la salle du voile. Il trouva rapidement cette salle maudite, et un flot d'émotions le traversa lorsqu'il en franchit la porte. Devant lui se trouvait ce voile mystique, qui était, en quelque sorte, la cause de tous ses malheurs. S'avançant, une douleur au ventre l'empoignant plus fortement à chaque fois, il se plaça juste devant le voile. Prenant une profonde respiration, Harry sortit un flacon contenant une petite poudre à l'intérieur, et forma un cercle sur le sol, s'assurant de rester à l'intérieur pendant qu'il le créait. Puis il leva ses deux bras vers le ciel, les yeux fixés sur le voile, et prononça une longue incantation, provenant d'une magie très ancienne. En même temps, il se concentrait sur l'image de Sirius. Ses forces commençaient à s'épuiser, tout passait dans ce sort, et, au moment où il sentit qu'il allait lâcher, une forme apparut hors du cercle. D'abord flou, puis de plus en plus précise. Rien n'était toutefois encore acquis, Harry ferma étroitement les yeux, se concentrant plus fort sur l'image de son parrain, continuant toujours à réciter l'étrange incantation. Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et la formule mourut dans sa gorge. Un pâle sourire apparut sur son visage blême. Son regard brillant de larmes et de fatigue fixait Patmol, une lueur d'espoir et de vie dansant dans l'argent de ses iris.

-Sirius... murmura-t-il, tombant à genoux, incapable de se soutenir par l'effort qu'il avait fait.

Sirius se précipita vers l'adolescent pour le relever, des larmes dans les yeux. Harry posa sa tête sur le torse de son parrain, ses larmes se mêlant à celles de Sirius.

-Plus jamais... Plus jamais...

-C'est promis gamin... Je ne partirais plus jamais! murmura Sirius, le serrant contre lui.

Harry le regarda.

-Tu n'as pas compris... C'est moi qui te mets en danger... C'est à cause de moi que tout est arrivé...

-Ne te culpabilise pas Harry, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cet histoire, il aurait mieux fallut que je ne veuille pas jouer les héro et que je laisse les membres de l'Ordre s'occuper de tout cela...

-Tu ne comprends pas... C'est moi qui croyais que tu étais enfermé ici... Alors que ce n'était qu'un piège..... Voldemort utilise l'amour que j'ai pour les gens... L'amour... Une véritable arme!

-C'est finit Harry... Je suis là!

L'adolescent pleura en silence sur ses mots qu'il avait tant de fois voulut entendre. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il se sentait heureux... Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Altaïr résonna dans la pièce :

-Bon... Il faudrait peut-être penser à sortir d'ici, je déteste cette salle!

Se retournant, Sirius put voir le voile qui se reflétait dans les yeux argent -couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez l'adolescent- de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Harry comprit de quoi il voulait parler, et haussa les épaules.

-Je te dirais plus tard!

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, puis se mirent en route vers les estrades pour pouvoir atteindre la porte qui se trouvait un peu plus haut.

-Sirius ?

-Mmh ? répondit le concerné.

-Je viens de penser à un truc... Personne ne sait que tu es de retour...

Sniffle se retourna soudain vers lui.

-Tu es sortit du château sans avertir personne?

-Bah... Dumbledore sait seulement que j'avais un truc à faire ce soir, il y a aussi Severus et mais seulement Hermione sait que je suis sortit...

-Severus ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais, il m'a sauvé la vie il y a longtemps....

-QUOI ?

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ai à te raconter sur moi Patmol... Mais pas maintenant...

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'ascenseur du hall. La grille se referma et il amorcèrent l'ascension vers la sortit du ministère.

Dans l'ascenseur, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver soudainement, comme ça, alors que la mort était supposée les séparer...

-C'était comment hum... dans ce voile? demanda Harry lorsqu'il furent dans la cabine téléphonique

Le Gryffondor rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, pour pouvoir se fondre dans l'ombre plus facilement.

-Étrange... Comme dans une sorte de demi-rêve...  murmura Sirius, rêveur.

-Un état... d'évanouissement?

-Non, j'étais parfaitement conscient de tout, j'ai même revu des gens que je ne pensais jamais revoir, mais c'était... étrange...

Harry garda le silence un instant.

-Mes parents?

Sirius acquiesça, silencieux. Harry ne dit rien, plonger dans ses propres pensées. Son nouvel objectif était de délivrer ses parents de leur mort. Même s'il devait s'enfoncer dans les magies les plus sombres qui soient, il le ferait... Tout en marchant dans les sombres rues de Londres, Sirius fixait Harry.

-Tu ressembles encore plus à ton père, Harry...

-Ce n'est pas mon père... murmura l'adolescent

-Pourtant tu lui ressembles énormément...

-J'ai supprimé mon apparence elfique...

-Avant que cette apparence ne vienne... Tu sais que tu étais le portrait craché de James! Il y a forcément quelque chose entre lui et toi, sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté la demande de Lily! C'est qu'il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait comprit...

Harry haussa les épaules, très calme. Il avait maintes fois pensé à cela, et n'avait obtenu aucune conclusion.

-Je ne sais pas, Sirius... J'ai appris qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir...

Patmol eut un sourire et tous deux continuèrent à marcher sous les lampadaires. Harry décida que son capuchon ne lui était pas très utile sous cette lumière vive, et l'abaissa.

-À la prochaine ruelle, on transplane à Pré-au-Lard! annonça-t-il.

Patmol acquiesça, plonger dans ses pensées. Revoir son monde allait être définitivement difficile...

-On transplane!

-Hein quoi? s'écria Sirius, sortant de sa torpeur.

-Heu... on transplane Sirius, nous sommes dans une ruelle!

-Ah...

Deux secondes plus tard, les deux hommes apparurent dans le magnifique château de Poudlard, dans la Chambre sur Demande. Les rayons lunaires filtraient à travers une grande fenêtre qui touchait presque le plafond aux arches gothiques. 

-Tu dors ici pour cette nuit Sniffle! annonça Harry en démontrant un grand lit à baldaquin à son parrain, puis il fixa sa montre.

-Moi j'ai un cours dans quinze minutes...

-Quoi ?

Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce, ne désirant pas expliquer tout cela à son parrain. Ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il rentra dans son cours. La lividité de Harry frappa aussitôt Severus.

-Bon sang Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu foutre de ta nuit! s'écria-t-il.

-Oh, j'ai fait revenir les morts! se contenta de répondre Potter, avec un sourire.

Severus haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il plaisantait. Hermione arriva deux minutes plus tard, les yeux encore plein de sommeils.

-Pour commencer, je vous préviens que l'on ne parlera pas de ce que je vous enseigne en dehors de ce cours, sans quoi vous serez expulsé sur le champ!

-On est pas idiot Sev'... Regarde nos notes et tu verras que nous sommes les deux élèves les plus brillants de cette école... Loin devant tout le monde! commenta Harry.

Il hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur.

-Dans cette classe, vous risquez d'énormément souffrir... Car la Magie Noire demande beaucoup de concentration, et peut faire beaucoup de mal... Je devrais vous montrez l'effet produit par les sorts avant que vous les exécutiez, pour que vous compreniez bien leurs effets.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent d'un signe de tête. Puis Harry ouvrit la bouche.

-Hum... Moi je suis au courant, puisque j'ai déjà une bonne base, et donc un peu en avance de 'Mione!

-Je veux te faire revoir ces bases... Une autre chose qui doit être claire... Si jamais je me rends compte que vous commencez à utiliser la Magie Noire de façon peu recommandable, attendez vous à me voir au tournant...

-... Les crocs sortit, l'écume à la bouche et grondant! 

Une lueur espiègle régnait dans le regard de Potter, qui ne cessait de fixer Severus. Celui-ci lui lança un regard qu'il essaya de faire passer comme indigné, mais ce ne fut pas trop réussi...

-Nous allons commencer... Granger, venez ici!

La jeune fille se leva gracieusement, enfin, aussi gracieuse pouvait-elle être à quatre heures du matin, après n'avoir dormit que trois heures tout au plus! Elle se mit devant Rogue, une lueur de détermination bien implantée dans ses deux yeux noisettes.

-Que dois-je faire, professeur? demanda-t-elle, pendant que Harry, assis dans le grand fauteuil de Rogue, les pieds sur son bureau, les regardait, tout en sifflotant, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Je vais vous apprendre votre premier sort... C'est un sort qui va faire disparaître les membres de votre adversaire. Celui-ci étant irréversible, vous allez vous entraîner sur des rats...

-Sadique...

Hermione lui sourit, puis continua d'écouter l'explication de son Professeur.

-Pour faire ce sort, vous devez vraiment vouloir faire du mal au rat, transformez-le en une chose que vous voudriez voir souffrir... La formule est _Demembro_.

Pendant que Hermione se concentrait, le regard de Harry était braqué sur le rat.

-Queudvers, siffla Harry, dans un murmure.

Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux, et la chaise trembla sous ses pieds. Harry prit immédiatement une grande bouffée d'air, et essaya de maîtriser sa colère grandissante. Rogue tourna son attention vers lui, et vit les bocaux entasser sur des étagères derrière Harry tremblés légèrement, pendant que le regard du Gryffondor, qui fixait toujours le rat, se faisait plus sombre. Severus réagit rapidement, et gifla l'adolescent. Celui-ci, sous le coup de l'impact tomba sur le sol, se tenant la joue, redevenant un tant soit peu lucide et sortant de son état léthargique. Il regarda Severus, un air de gratitude dans les yeux.

-Merci...

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me remercie pour avoir gifler quelqu'un, venant de toi ça m'étonne encore plus! rigola Rogue, retournant son attention vers Hermione, Harry esquissant un sourire étrange.

-Ne t'étonne pas...

Rogue eut un grognement, puis retourna son attention vers Hermione.

-Recommencez le sort... murmura-t-il, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry avait changé, cela se voyait. Énormément changé. Cela risquait de faire de lui quelqu'un de dangereux, pouvant balayer le monde sorcier d'un geste de la main.

Pourtant, il ne devait pas s'attarder à cela, Harry refusait de revenir vers les ténèbres, et pourtant une part de lui y était inévitablement plongé, puisque une part de l'esprit restait toujours dans ce monde néfaste, une fois qu'il avait goûter à la douceur de la puissance noire. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur ce que faisait Hermione Granger. Elle réussissait le sort à la perfection... Il se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait fait un Mangemort de grand talent... Il allait devoir la surveiller de près. De très près, surtout si elle traînait avec Harry... Déjà que lui avait toujours la marque des ténèbres au bras, ça pouvait venir compliquer les choses. Si jamais Voldemort trouvait le moyen de le faire revenir à lui... Il apprendrait qu'Hermione excellait en magie noire, et là... Le monde serait foutu. Il soupira, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix en leur apprenant la magie noire...

-Très bien, Granger... Harry, à toi.

Celui-ci se leva et s'avança vers Severus, faisant un bref sourire à Hermione qui était aller s'asseoir à la place qu'il avait occupé pendant qu'elle apprenait le sort. Potter ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa baguette et ne fit que tendre la main devant lui, paume vers le bas, les doigts écartés, et braqua son regard sur les rats dans la cage, se concentrant. 

-_Demembro_! murmura-t-il.

Sous le regard stupéfait de Severus, le sort fonctionna. Il fonctionna tant et si bien que le rat se désarticula complètement, éparpillant ses membres dans la cage.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Harry se retourna, les yeux brillants. L'excitation le parcourait, et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette... se contenta de dire son ami, qui avait une lueur joyeuse dans le regard.

-J'ai remarqué... murmura Severus. Il s'approcha de Harry, avant d'insonoriser la pièce. As-tu appris les Impardonnables ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Il ne savait pas les lancer, ils lui étaient inconnus.

-En es-tu sûr?

-Le seul que je n'ai jamais lancé est le Doloris, une fois au ministère contre Bellatrix, et plus récemment l'année dernière lors du carnage à Pré-au-Lard et...

Il baissa le ton, sans pour autant décroché son regard à celui de Severus.

-... et lorsque Ron est mort! Je n'avais pourtant aucune base sur ces sortilèges, et je n'ai que lancé le sort, sans réfléchir!

Severus le regarda, perplexe. Si le garçon n'avait pas su l'exécuter à ce moment-là... Qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand il saurait le faire! Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux du mangemort qui avait reçu le sort, ce jour-là, il avait presque eu pitié de lui!

-Severus... commença Harry, le sortant de ses pensées. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'apprendre les Impardonnables, pas dans les états dans lesquels je peux plongées parfois, je ne saurais qu'encore plus dangereux pour l'humanité.

-Honnêtement, il vaudrait mieux que tu les apprennes... Dans ton intérêt... Voldemort est capable de tout, s'il te prive de baguette, il faut absolument que tu sois capable de les faire sans pour te défendre!

-Il y a bien d'autres sorts à utiliser dans de tel cas, je n'ai besoin de ma baguette pour aucun sors si je le veux vraiment...

-Bon sang, Harry, il te cherche partout, tu es en danger de mort!

-Comme depuis seize ans...

-Je renonce... Je veux plutôt t'apprendre... le Sort de Crucifixion.

-Explique un peu la théorie... 

Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il devrait apprendre ces sorts, mais il ne préférait ne pas y penser pour tout de suite... Pas maintenant!

-C'est assez simple... Ce sort broie les os d'une personne jusqu'à les réduire en purée... En le plaçant sur une croix imaginaire.

-Autrement dit, je l'apprends, mais je fais un maximum moi pour l'éviter!

-C'est tout à fait ça... C'est un sort dangereux, très dangereux... Irréversible aussi.

-Même avec une potion poussos?

-Harry, tu broies les os de cette personne... Donc sa cage thoracique...

-Peut-être... mais si dans un délai raisonnable, et si la personne à assez de résistance, tu peux tout de même lui administrer cette potion? C'est théoriquement faisable!

-Elle meurt sur le champ, Harry. C'est un sort terrible.

Le Gryffondor croisa les bras. 

-Parce que tu l'as déjà essayer sur des plus faibles!? Mais imagine un peu sur Voldemort, lui pourrait combattre ce sort, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis sûr qu'il prendrait une forte dose de cette potion pour se sauver la mise!

-J'ai déjà essayé ce sort, OUI, je te rappelles quand même que j'ai été à son service...

-C'était une affirmation, je ne te demandais pas te répondre, mais de réfléchir à ma conclusion!

-Cela dépend de l'intensité de ton sort, dans ce cas, et des sorts que tu lui lances après avant. Tu fais ce sort avec un Doloris, tu peux être sûr qu'il va avoir des difficultés à en réchapper!

-Je vois... marmonna l'adolescent, ses plongeant dans ses pensées, ce qui étonna Severus qui n'était pas habitué aux moments de mutisme de son élève, aux instants de réflexions et de solitudes qu'il avait parfois, perdu dans son esprit, ou tout autre part où pouvait être son âme, dans ce bas monde, dans ce genre de moment.

Severus se tourna vers Hermione, qui était plongé dans un livre de magie noire. Elle avait pris tous ceux de la Réserve. Il s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lisez, Miss Granger?

-Quelques petites choses sur les artefacts que de magie noire qui ont été inventées aux alentours du XVe siècle professeur...

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de fouiner partout...

Elle referma le livre, ses deux yeux devenant deux petits points noirs.

-Professeur, il n'y qu'Harry, vous, et moi dans cette pièce. Vous pouvez donc arrêter votre politique de « j'embête tous les Gryffondors! »

-Mais... Mais...

-Nous sommes deux Gryffondor, aucun Serpentard ne se trouve dans cette pièce pour rigoler de votre injustice, alors il ne sert à rien de vouloir me rabaisser...

-Elle a raison, Severus! répliqua une voix calme.

Apparemment Harry était sortit de sa transe... Il s'approcha de Rogue, une lueur dansant dans ses yeux noir et argents.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'humilier Hermione ici, surtout en ma présence.

-Qu'est-ce que ta présence change Harry?

-C'est ma meilleure amie... Et je tiens à elle!

Severus ne dit rien, et recula dans la pénombre.

-A votre tour, Miss Granger! dit-il sèchement.

-Encore? s'écria-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle débattait le sujet avec Severus, Harry se laissa tomber dans le grand fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Rogue, avec un sourire las, et ferma paresseusement les yeux, la fatigue reprenant le dessus. Le rituel lui avait puisé beaucoup de force, et il s'usait encore plus avec les cours de magie noire. Il allait être en très mauvais état pour les cours... Si cours il y avait pour lui, puisqu'il devait s'occuper du cas de Sirius quand il pourrait quitter le bureau de Severus, en se rendant chez Dumbledore avec son parrain. Sirius... Juste à voir dans l'état dans lequel son filleul serait, il serait mort d'inquiétude et un interrogatoire fuserait! Harry soupira. Il avait vraiment une vie qui se compliquait de jour en jour! Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule : 6 heures. Il n'avait plus que deux heures de cours avec Severus, et il était libre! Deux heures d'épuisement après lesquels il devrait se traîner avec le peu de bonne volonté qu'il lui resterait, jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Il se fit un planning mental. Après ça, il devrait aller voir Sirius, le traîner jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, et s'expliquer avec celui-ci avant de s'expliquer avec Hermione sur son absence en classe... Puis il irait manger un morceau au déjeuner, Rogue verrait automatiquement son teint pâle, il s'inquièterait... Ensuite Dumbledore le convoquerait certainement encore, puis le dîner et Harry irait se coucher tôt, très tôt! Et là, il pourrait enfin se reposer, à moins que Sirius ne veuille lui parler, ce qui n'était pas impossible. Et, en plein milieu de la nuit, il risquait d'être réveillé par des cauchemars concernant ce cher Mage Noir qui lui pourrissait la vie le plus régulièrement possible. Tout compte fait… Il ne dormirait certainement pas avant demain matin, et là il devrait se lever pour aller en cours, puisqu'il ne devait pas manqué une autre journée, tout le monde s'inquièterait sinon… 

Harry décida de ne pas pousser là plus loin son planning, puisque ça pourrait vraiment être interminable…

-Harry, à toi! Je voudrais… Oui, je crois que tu vas pouvoir faire ça… Je voudrais t'apprendre les bases de la Magie des sept Cercles. C'est de la Magie Noire supérieure, si tu préfères…

Le Gryffondor sortit brutalement de ses pensées, sa chaise basculant par en arrière. Heureusement, il ne tomba pas au sol.

-Hein, quoi?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?

Harry prit une mine de chien battu.

-Euh... Non!

Rogue gronda.

-Je vais t'apprendre la magie des sept cercles, dont la base est une magie noire très avancée!

Harry se leva, regardant son professeur droit dans les yeux.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as la possibilité de le faire. Avec cette magie, Harry, tu vas devenir invincible. Invincible.

-Et si je tournais mal? 

-Tu ne tourneras pas mal.

-Je ne recherche pas le pouvoir et la puissance Severus...

-Je sais, mais tu dois combattre un type hyper doué en Magie Noire, autant que tu en saches le maximum!

Harry soupira.

-Je suis épuisé, ça ne pourrait pas attendre? Je n'arriverai à rien de concluant à l'heure actuelle!

-D'accord, mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire ce grimoire sur la magie des sept Cercles... dit Severus en lui tendant un vieux livre poussiéreux.

-D'accord, soupira Harry. Je te le rapporte dans quelques jours...

-Ça marche.

Le Gryffondor prit le livre, puis le fourra dans son sac, rassemblant les quelques affaires qu'il avait, et se tourna enfin vers Hermione.

-Tu veux rester jusqu'à huit heures? demanda-t-il.

Severus s'avança.

-Je pense que vous pouvez y aller, de toute façon, vous avez très bien travaillé tous les deux... On se voit demain soir...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, Hermione le suivant tranquillement.

-Harry, l'interpella Severus.

Celui-ci se retourna.

-Oui?

-Repose-toi... 

L'adolescent eut un pâle sourire, et sortit de la pièce, Hermione l'attendant dans le sombre couloir du cachot. Elle lui sourit, mais ne demanda pas ce qui arrivait à Harry. Tous deux se dirigèrent calmement vers leur salle commune.

-Hermione, dit-il, au bout d'un moment.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Juste avant... Je veux que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il arrive, quoique je puisse dire ou faire, je veux que tu croies à ma parole, qu'importe ce qu'elle sera!

-Bien sûr, même si je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Harry la prit par le bras, et l'emmena devant la salle sur demandes.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Le garçon n'eut qu'un sourire mystérieux, et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et une silhouette était assise sur l'accoudoir de la fenêtre, regardant le soleil hivernal se lever à travers les nuages. La silhouette en question se retourna.

-Harry, c'est toi ?

Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche en reconnaissant le visage de Sirius Black. Elle recula, mais Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-C'est... C'est impossible! murmura-t-elle, tremblant légèrement.

-Et pourtant... répondit Harry, dans un chuchotement tout aussi faible, la remettant de façon stable sur ses pieds, puis s'approchant de son parrain.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

-Je... Mr Black? dit-elle, profondément étonnée.

-Je m'appelle Sirius, Hermione.

La jeune fille eut un sourire timide que Sirius lui rendit, plus joyeux. Harry alla étreindre Patmol, puis se dégagea peu après, voyant les traits fatigués de Sniffle.

-Tu n'as pas dormit? demanda son filleul, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non. Et je vois que toi non plus! ajouta celui-ci sur un ton autoritaire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'avais un cours.

-A 4 heures du matin ?

-Ouais... À 4 heures du matin, je te l'avais dit avant de m'y rendre...

Sirius fit un geste évasif de la main.

-J'avais oublié.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, puis soupira.

-La journée va être éreintante!

 Hermione dévisageait toujours Sirius, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un tour de son imagination.

-Je... Harry, comment... as-tu fait ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers Hermione, et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui troubla légèrement Sirius, puisque c'était le geste anodin que faisait James autrefois. 

-Eh bien... Un petit procédé puissant de... Magie Noire, que j'ai mis plusieurs semaines à réaliser!

-Impressionnant... fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire.

-Y'en a un qui ne va pas trop être content... mais en même temps, impressionner lui aussi, je crois! remarqua l'adolescent, avec un sourire moqueur, puis il se retourna vers Sirius. Il va falloir qu'on aille voir Dumbledore, tout de suite! reprit-il.

Sirius grommela.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre quelques heures ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête.

-Le plus vite ce sera fait, le mieux ce sera!

-Mais... Et mon sommeil?

-Tu avais bien du temps pour dormir cette nuit! fit remarquer Harry.

-J'ai réfléchi! Dit-il d'un air important.

En entendant cela, Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu réfléchis, alors nous sommes perdu!

-Hé! s'indigna Sirius.

Harry éclata de rire.

-La fin du monde est arrivée, si maintenant tu penses Patmol!

Hermione sourit faiblement, encore trop choquée par ce que venait de faire Harry.

-De toute façon, c'est de ta faute si je pense, c'est toi qui m'as ramené! déclara Sirius d'un air boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? répliqua malicieusement Harry.

-J'en sais rien, certainement un pure moment de délire de ta part!

-Ouais sûrement!

Sirius se leva lentement, regardant Harry et Hermione. Il sourit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il pressentait que leur relation allait vite changer...

-Bon, on va voir Dumbledore ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, réprimant un bâillement. Il tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, passant la tête à l'extérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne à l'horizon. Il fit signe à Sirius de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Tous deux s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, peu fréquentés à cette heure si matinale. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau directorial. Harry, après avoir jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Sirius et Hermione toqua à la porte, et y entra sans attendre de réponse, au grand étonnement de Patmol et de son amie. Harry monta les escaliers, suivi de ses deux compagnons. Albus arriva très vite, encore en chemise de nuit. En voyant Sirius, il tomba à la renverse.

-Je... Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas...

-Possible ? suggéra Harry avec amusement.

Le directeur hocha la tête, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'homme ressuscité.

-Merlin, mais comme avez, as-tu, comment...

-C'est la chose que j'avais à faire cette nuit...

Dumbledore se leva, et toucha la peau de Sirius.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, Albus! dit Sirius, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est théoriquement impossible.

-Ce n'est pas vous professeur qui m'avait dit un jour, qu'avec la magie, tout était possible?

-Oui, mais de là à faire revivre les... morts! Personne n'a jamais pu le faire!

-Je vous l'ai dis... Il n'était pas mort!

Dumbledore soupira, et, d'un geste de la main, invita les trois personnes à s'asseoir.

-On reprend tout depuis le début...

Harry rit de bon coeur.

-Si vous voulez! Par où dois-je commencer?

-Commence par m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour... le ramener à la vie.

-Procédé qui m'a prit plusieurs semaines à réaliser. Un mélange d'une potion qui normalement devrait se retrouver dans une pensine, et de retour dans le temps qu'il m'a fallut transformé en poudre... Méthode plutôt compliquée vu le fait que la potion est très diluée lors de sa préparation... Puis j'ai fait quelques calculs afin de ramener la bonne personne, et les runes que je n'ai jamais étudiées ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche...

Harry crut que Dumbledore allait s'évanouir sur sa chaise. Ce qui n'était pas très loin d'être le cas, par ailleurs. En effet, celui-ci être en profond état de choc. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, le regard vide.

-Harry... Tu te rends compte de quel niveau de magie cela demande, j'espère ? Te rends tu compte que moi-même, je suis incapable de faire ça ?

-Heu... Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais plutôt concentré à réaliser ce projet coûte que coûte!

-Ce qui signifie, continua Dumbledore, que tu es plus puissant... que moi-même.

Hermione siffla discrètement. Elle qui avait lu, elle savait que la puissance de Dumbledore n'avait jamais été égalée. Harry soupira et reversa sa tête par en arrière.

-Eh merde, jura-t-il.

Hermione lui prit discrètement la main, et la pressa de façon rassurante. Leurs deux regards se rencontrèrent, mais ils ne dirent rien. Harry regarda de nouveau le Directeur.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Je remets en question le fait que tu veuilles suivre les cours...

Harry se leva brusquement, lâchant la main d'Hermione.

-Il n'en est pas question, je VEUX suivre les cours! J'en ai besoin... J'ai été trop longtemps... Trop longtemps privé de la compagnie de gens de mon âge... et normaux...

Dumbledore lui sourit de façon rassurante.

-Je n'ai pas dis que je voulais tant empêcher Harry, je disais seulement que tu le feras pour rien, mais, si tu veux vraiment ton diplôme de Sorcellerie, tu pourras suivre les cours sans problème. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à empêcher de faire savoir à Voldemort que tu as une telle puissante... L'imiter les informations pour son côté!

Harry eut un geste évasif.

-Ce n'est pas très difficile. Premièrement, il ne pourra pas accéder à mon cerveau, je maîtrise trop bien l'Occlumencie, désormais. De plus, il suffit d'une petite potion dans les plats de certains Serpentards... Et ils se tairont... Ils vont accidentellement oublier tout ce qui ce rapporte à moi...

-Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu fais avec ce genre de potion, je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu, et je ne verrai rien, si c'est la seule solution, enfin, la meilleure.

-C'est la plus sécuritaire, sans aucune doute! A moins que vous préfériez que j'effraye certains Serpentards au point de leur passer l'envie de tout raconter à leur maître.

Dumbledore ravala son sourire moqueur, et regarda le jeune Potter par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. 

-La potion suffira Harry, il ne faudrait pas que les autres élèves te voient ou aient vent de ce que tu peux faire aux étudiants... Tu serais fuit dans un de ces cas! 

-Ça ne me changerait pas beaucoup... déclara d'un ton neutre le Gryffondor.

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Est-ce que je dois demander à Severus de préparer la potion ?

-Non... Je vais m'arranger, j'en ai déjà une petite dose, j'aurais seulement besoin du laboratoire de potion de Severus, et de son armoire personnelle!

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord... Sirius, nous allons devoir faire quelque chose pour vous...

-Je propose d'essayer de lui rendre son état de citoyenneté, puisque le ministre avait attrapé Queudvers avec Malefoy, en cinquième année...

-C'est évidemment une bonne idée... Mais nous devons justifier son retour, sans toutefois dévoiler ta montée en puissance.

-Hum... L'Ordre a trouvé un moyen de sortir les gens du voile...

-Personne ne va avaler ça!

-J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas l'expert pour inventer quelque chose du genre!

-Non, il faudrait trouver autre chose... Laisse-moi quelques heures pour y réfléchir...

-Parfait, et moi pendant ce temps, je sècherais les cours et je ferais la potion pendant ce temps...

Dumbledore se leva.

-Il vaudrait mieux éviter cela...

-Elle ne sera jamais prête si je ne m'y mets pas! Et Hermione pourra m'aider...

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Si tu es d'accord bien sûr...

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, ignorant le regard de Dumbledore. 

-Parfait. C'est décidé, alors... Mon cher Tom, je te souhaites bien du plaisir a essayé d'obtenir des informations, maintenant...

-Harry, si j'étais toi, je serais un peu moins sûr...

L'adolescent se retourna vivement vers Dumbledore.

-Je crois que je connais assez ce fou pour savoir ce que je dois faire... 

Sirius regardait assez bizarrement son filleul. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait  changé, il l'avait même contacté mentalement, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à... _ça_! Il se passa une main sur la figure. Il était presque... déçu. Son filleul devenait agressif, et son côté froid le faisait indéniablement ressembler à... Voldemort. Il frissonna. Comme le monde avait changé...

-De plus, cette potion est ultra-puissante et oubliée. Je suis le seul à en connaître le secret. De toute façon, il y a certains ingrédients qu'il ne pourra jamais se procurer...

-Tu parles de Severus?

-Exactement... Je devrais donc passer la matinée sur l'Allée des Embrumes...

Dumbledore le regarda.

-Severus et Miss Granger t'accompagneront. Ne cherche même pas à discuter.

-Severus, si jamais il rencontre dans mangemort se fera tuer, et Hermione... Ne serait pas vraiment à sa place là-bas professeur...

Le Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Dumbledore se leva, les yeux perçants.

-Écoute-moi bien, Harry. Le Professeur Rogue porte sur lui d'excellentes protections que j'ai développé moi-même, de plus il prendra une potion transformant son apparence. Quant à Miss Granger, elle a autant le droit que toi d'être là-bas!

-Envoyez qui bon vous semble là-bas, mais que vous le vouliez ou non, je n'accepte pas de chaperon, et j'y irais comme bon me semble... 

Il se dirigea sur ce vers la porte du bureau, sans un regard pour les trois autres. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, et Sirius baissa la tête. Dumbledore ne dit rien. Finalement, Sirius regarda Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Mais pourquoi est il... comme ça ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, un sanglot dans la gorge.

-Je ne sais pas Sirius... Je ne les pas vu depuis plusieurs mois... Il est de retour depuis à peine deux nuits... Sûrement les épreuves de la vie l'ont-elles changées.

Sirius hocha la tête, un air malheureux. Il ne comprenait plus, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas comprendre...

[...]

Le dortoir était complètement endormi. Les trois garçons qui partageaient cette chambre étaient toujours plongés dans un profond sommeil, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Celui-ci empoigna sa bourse qu'il fourra dans sa poche de sa robe de sorcier, s'assura que sa baguette était à sa ceinture, puis soupirant, il regarda à l'extérieur; le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon. Son regard finit par dévier sur lit que Ron avait occupé de nombreuses années, et il finit par se forcer à tourner la tête, sortant à la hâte du dortoir pour partir au plus vite sur l'Allée des Embrumes chercher les ingrédients dont il avait de besoin.

Il descendit les escaliers, et trouva Hermione, assise devant la cheminée. Ses cheveux avaient replis quelques bouclettes légères, et elle avait l'air fatiguée. Harry, maudissant sa bonne conscience et son amitié -si c'était bien de l'amitié- envers la jeune fille s'approcha de celle-ci, et s'assied à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour des épaules de la Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Potter, doucement.

Hermione se retourna avec grâce, les yeux légèrement humides. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.

-Je t'attendais... dit-elle simplement.

Harry ne dit rien, respirant le parfum de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixa encore un instant, avec que son ami n'ouvre la bouche.

-Mione... dis-moi ce que tu as, je suis là pour ça...

-Tu m'as entendu... Je t'attendais... répéta-t-elle, bornée.

Harry l'enlaça doucement, très calme. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, même si le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait. L'adolescent soupira, son souffle venant caresser doucement la nuque de la jeune femme. Tous deux se plongèrent dans un silence emplit d'une douce complicité. Finalement, Harry lui prit la main, et la tira doucement en avant.

-C'est d'accord.

Les yeux de Hermione pétillèrent.

-Tu veux vraiment?

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi là-bas? Tu veux apprendre la magie noire... Et bien c'est le meilleur endroit!

Tous deux se mirent en marche, et sortirent de la Salle Commune, sans voir les deux yeux qui les observaient de l'autre côté. Ils sortirent rapidement du château, et se retrouvèrent dans le superbe parc de Poudlard.

-Viens là...

Harry attira Hermione à la lisière de la forêt, puis après un bref regard aux alentours, il fit un sourire à Hermione, et tous deux disparurent dans un « _pop_ » sonore. Ils réapparurent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, juste devant Barjoy & Beurk. Hermione frissonna en voyant les accessoires qui se trouvaient dans la vitrine, et Harry lui fit une pression rassurante sur le bras.

-Reste près de moi, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Hermione sursauta légèrement, apparemment elle n'avait pas remarqué que Harry était si près d'elle, mais elle pointa quelque chose derrière la vitrine, et Harry jura. Malefoy senior.

-On fait quoi ?

Il poussa la porte qui grinça lugubrement, et entra dans la boutique au sol fait de planche branlante et à moitié pourries. Sur des étagères poussiéreuses étaient alignés des bocaux de verre dans lesquels étaient disposés des ingrédients suspects. Un homme à l'air rabougri vint à leur rencontre.

-Je peux vous aider? demanda-t-il, d'une voix assez caverneuse. 

-En effet... Je cherche certain ingrédients... répondit Harry dans l'ombre de son capuchon.

L'homme semblait assez curieux de savoir qui était son étrange client, et cherchait à voir le visage de Harry, avec une misérable subtilité. Le Gryffondor coupa court ses tentatives et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit les ingrédients. L'homme consulta la liste, tout en levant un sourcil. A la fin, il regarda Harry.

-J'espère que vous avez de l'argent... Parce que ce que vous me demandez est cher... Très cher...

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de partir sans avoir payer le pesant de ce que je veux obtenir...

Le marchand le regarda encore une fois avant de passer dans l'arrière boutique. Harry se retourna alors vers Hermione.

-Tu veux quelque chose, ma puce ?

-Harry... Arrête de m'appeler comme cela s'il te plaît, ça me gêne!

-Mon nom... marmonna Harry, entre ses dents.

Elle se mit violemment la main sur la bouche, mais c'était déjà trop tard. En effet, l'homme de la boutique revint, les sourcils totalement froncés, un air de méfiance sur le visage. Harry vit des Mangemorts qui arrivaient de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Eh merde... siffla Potter, s'approchant de Hermione.

-Mr Potter... reprit le commerçant, d'une voix froide.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, et, quand il se tourna vers l'homme, il avait sa baguette en main, et ses yeux flamboyaient.

-Oui ? continua celui-ci d'une voix dangereusement froide.

-Quel bon vent vous emmène ici?

-Des affaires personnelles...

Le premier Mangemort entra dans le magasin, bientôt suivi des autres. L'un d'entre eux posa une main sur l'épaule de Hermione. Harry se retourna, les yeux redevenus neutres.

-Lâchez-là. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Non... Mais toi tu es important, et rien ne vaut la souffrance d'un autre pour faire deux pierres d'un coup!

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le mangemort.

-Lâchez-là, répéta-t-il.

Celui-ci resserra encore plus sa prise sur Hermione.

-Le Maître sera content de l'avoir...

A ces mots, Harry eut un étrange sourire.

-Capturer cette jeune fille n'apaisera pas la colère flamboyante de votre Maître... De plus, elle ne vous dira rien. Elle a tout oublié, grâce à un sortilège que j'ai jeté... Et je souhaite bien du plaisir à Tom pour s'en défaire!

-Attrapez-moi ce môme! siffla le mangemort. 

Au moment où deux mangemort allait se saisir de lui, ils se rentrèrent brutalement dedans; Harry n'était plus là... Il avait apparu derrière le Mangemort qui tenait Hermione, et sa baguette était fermement pointée sur la tête de celui-ci.

-Je lâcherais ma baguette, si j'étais toi...

-Ou tu feras quoi morveux?

Pourtant, Harry sentait bien la tension du mangemort, celui-ci s'était raidit et ne bougeait plus.

-Lâche... siffla l'adolescent.

Un autre Mangemort sortit sa baguette.

-Lâche le toi, où la Sang-de-Bourbe va crier...

Harry le regarda.

-C'est drôle, parce que j'hésite entre faire exploser votre copain, le faire aspirer de façon très douloureuse, ou entre le faire brûler... de l'intérieur...

-Tu n'oseras pas Potter...

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor. Il envoya un coup de pied dans le dos du mangemort qui tenait Hermione, et on pu entendre un craquement effroyable, accompagné du cri de celui-ci, puis Harry se retourna vers celui qu'il venait de menacer.

-_Disloxus!_

Le Mangemort s'effondra par terre, se tordant de douleur tandis que ses membres s'étiraient un à un, pour finalement se déchirer. Hermione, elle, n'avait pas perdu de temps, et était en train de mettre hors d'état de nuire les autres Mangemorts. Finalement, tous furent inconscients, ou mort, et bon nombre de traîné de sang maculait le sol, le liquide vital s'infiltrant déjà dans le bois, comme aspiré par une éponge. Harry se retourna et remarqua que le commerçant se cachait derrière le bureau de réception.

-Je vous conseil de me donner ce que j'ai de besoin, et je vous laisserai peut-être la vie...

Le commerçant le lui donna avec empressement, et Harry ressortit, suive d'Hermione... Sans n'avoir rien payer. Hermione tremblait, et Harry posa doucement un baiser sur son front.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va rentrer...

La jeune fille noua son bras à celui de Harry, et se colla un peu sur lui, gardant le silence.

-Tu veux aller voir chez Fleury&Botts sur le Chemin-de-Traverse?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-elle, l'espoir renaissant dans ses yeux.

-Non... Mais je ne me disais que tu voulais peut-être t'acheter quelque chose...

Elle hocha la tête, et ils sortirent rapidement du sombre endroit.

-Harry, commença-t-elle doucement au bout d'un moment.

-Hum? demanda celui-ci.

-Merci...

-Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il calmement.

-Pour m'avoir sauvé.

Il s'arrêta, glacé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette remarque l'avait agacé.

-Parce que tu crois que je t'aurais laissé, là, toute seule ? Mais vous me prenez pour un monstre où quoi ?

-Non... Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je voulais seulement, je, tu... Je veux dire, tu as risqué ta peau et tout, pour moi...

-Parce que d'habitude je ne le fais pas ? dit-il plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Je... Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Arrête... Je voulais seulement te remercier! Crois-moi...

Il hocha la tête, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-Allez, on y va!

Hermione sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, et reprit sa marcha, son bras tenant toujours celui de Harry. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la boutique sous le regard intrigué des passants. Ils rentrèrent, et Hermione sourit. Elle aimait cet univers de livres.

-Je te retrouve tout à l'heure... Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelques volumes que je cherche depuis quelques temps...

Harry acquiesça et se promena dans la boutique. Cette odeur de vieux livre le rendait nostalgique, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Salazar et à sa soeur, Lacerta, qu'il avait laissé en Atlantide, avec le mage. Amanda aussi y était toujours... Salazar avait dit qu'il les renverrait, mais elles n'étaient toujours pas de retour, et ça Harry le savait... C'était étrange!

Il ne comprenait pas ce brusque revirement de situation. Peut-être ce monde idyllique avait-il été attaqué, ravagé par la haine de Voldemort ? Non... Il ne devait pas penser à ça... Il devait continuer à espérer, mais l'espoir commençait à s'amenuiser dans le coeur du Gryffondor. Elles auraient dû être là depuis longtemps déjà et ils ne sentaient plus dans son coeur les pensées de Morgane. Mais que diable arrivait-il là-bas? Harry se promit d'en savoir plus dans les plus brefs délais. Hermione réapparut, un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Harry la regarda discrètement. Elle avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Elle était devenu beaucoup plus jolie, et, désormais, ne manquait pas de charmes. Ses cheveux hirsute avait perdu leur volume, et tombait maintenant de façon plutôt lisse jusqu'au milieu de son dos, elle avait grandit et avaient prit de belles courbes, et son sourire ne semblait jamais la quitté. Elle s'approcha du comptoir, mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il lui prit le livre, et s'avança vers le vendeur.

-Je voudrais acheter ce livre...

-15 gallions, mon garçon...

Harry paya avant de redonner le livre à Hermione, qui s'empressa de protester.

-Mais... C'est mon livre! C'était à moi de le payer!

-Bah... Tu n'auras qu'à te dire que c'est le cadeau que je t'ai rapporté de l'endroit où j'avais disparut ces derniers temps...

Elle acquiesça, et glissa doucement sa main dans celle de Harry. Ils ressortirent comme cela, épaule contre épaule, main dans la main.

-On entre d'accord? proposa Harry, à moins que tu veuilles une glace chez Florian...

-Une glace, tant qu'à faire... On est supposé être en potions, et je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller...

-Bah... On aurait préparé cette fameuse potion, mais je préfère la glace à la potion!

-Moi aussi... Donc on y va ?

Et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent chez le glacier, qui, à cette heure-là, n'avait pas beaucoup de clients. La matinée passa assez vite, assis sur la terrasse magiquement ensorcelée pour que le froid n'atteigne pas cette endroit, remplit de plaisanterie et de rire. Harry commanda deux boules vanille et fraise pour Hermione, et, pour lui, chocolat et pêche. Ils dégustèrent leur glace tout en discutant de Poudlard, Harry restant très distant sur ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. À son grand bonheur, Hermione n'essayait pas de le forcer à dire où il avait passé tout ce temps, comme bon nombre d'autre avant elle, mais parlait plutôt du moment présent, de leur passé à Poudlard, et des aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... et avec Ron, riant de quelques anecdotes qui avait faillit leur briser le cou autrefois... Ron... Rien qu'en disant ce nom, Harry sentait une grande nostalgie l'envahir. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, lui aussi assassiné par le courant de haine que dévoilait le Mage Noir, mais chaque vie enlevée par celui-ci pesait sur le coeur de Harry. Et un jour, le barrage qu'il avait crée allait exploser. Et ce jour là... Que Merlin protège le monde sorcier...

-Harry... Harry...

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées, sous le regard moqueur de Hermione.

-À quoi pensais-tu? demanda celle-ci.

-A Ron... murmura-t-il, une lueur s'allumant dans les yeux. Et à son assassin...

Hermione baissa les yeux.

-Un jour... Voldemort payera, murmura-t-elle.

-Et je serais celui qui lui fera payer... murmura Harry entre ses dents. Crois-moi, il va déguster...

-Doucement Harry...

Hermione posa une main sur celle de son ami, avec un sourire.

-Avec lui ? Jamais... Il va tous payer... Au centuple...

-Non, je parlais de maintenant, réserve ta colère pour le moment où il sera devant toi!

-Bonne idée... Mais ne t'inquiète pas... J'aurais toujours assez de colère emmagasinée pour lui...

-Pour ça... Je n'en doute pas mon beau...

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait dire, les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Harry sourit, mais ne dit rien.

-On rentre ?

-Ouais... Ça vaudrait mieux, sinon y'en a plus d'un qui vont piquer une crise!

-Tu penses à Severus ?

Harry acquiesça. Hermione eut un sourire moqueur, mais un frisson la parcourut, et tous deux se levèrent pour trouver un endroit un peu plus discret pour transplaner... Ils atterrirent dans le parc de Poudlard, à côté du château. Ils se mirent en marche, et retrouvèrent bientôt la Grande Salle... où leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçu! Un silence tendu vint emplir la salle, et aussitôt après, un bourdonnement effroyable emplit la pièce. Rogue frappa violemment du poing sur la table des professeurs, ce qui eut pour effet de rétablir le silence. Ses deux yeux noirs se rétrécirent, il semblait être sur le point d'exploser. La seule chose qu'il put faire fut de pointer la direction de son bureau aux deux adolescents. Hermione avait considérablement palie, et Harry essayait d'afficher un air neutre.

-On est dans la merde...

Ils suivirent Rogue de façon très mécanique. Celui-ci les fit entrer dans son bureau, y apposa un sortilège de silence et verrouilla la porte. L'adulte leur tourna dos un moment, puis il se retourna vers eux.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT? VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE VOUS AURIEZ PUT ÊTRE RECONNU ET TUER?

Hermione et Harry baissèrent les yeux. Le Gryffondor savait parfaitement que son esclandre dans l'Allée des Embrumes allait rapidement apparaître dans le journal, autant lui dire maintenant plutôt que de subir ses foudres plus tard.

-En fait... On a été reconnu. J'ai donné mon nom par inadvertance.

En entendant cela, Hermione releva la tête. Il la protégeait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire. La réaction de Severus ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva les mains au ciel, en signe d'exaspération.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire Harry? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tout cela signifie? siffla le maître des potions, les dents serrées.

Harry le regarda, très calme, mais ses yeux se rétrécissaient lentement.

-Je sais parfaitement ce que tout cela signifie. Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter : Je les ai réduits en bouillie. Ils ne pourront plus parler.

Severus poussa un cri frustré.

-Harry, est-ce que tu vas finir par gardé ton calme et ton sang-froid face à ce genre de situation un jour?

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Que je les laisse emmener Hermione sans rien faire, et que je me fasse torturer sans rien faire? T'es vraiment stupide parfois Severus!

L'adulte, d'un mouvement rapide, leva la main pour mettre une gifle à son élève. Mais celui-ci interrompit le mouvement de Severus, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu ferais mieux d'éviter ça, Severus.

L'adulte ne cilla pas, sa main toujours suspendue dans le vide.

-Je ne suis pas revenu pour que tu recommences à lever la main sur moi... reprit Harry, dans un sifflement lugubre.

Severus le regarda.

-Je ne t'ai jamais touché. Je t'ai sauvé, si...

Harry le coupa violemment, ne désirant pas qu'Hermione entendent les horreurs de ce qu'il avait dû subir chez Voldemort.

-J'ai fait une connerie et je l'admets.

-Mais accepteras-tu les conséquences qui vont avec?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de me défiler?

-Bon sang, Harry, soit un peu responsable! Ta puissance magique dépasse celle de Dumbledore, et toi, tu ne prends aucune précaution! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA TÊTE ?

-DES CHOSES QU'UN ADOLESCENT DE DIX SEPT ANS N'EST PAS CENSÉ AVOIR À CET ÂGE!!

-TU N'ES PAS N'IMPORTE QUI, VIS AVEC ET GRANDIS!

-ON M'A DÉJÀ OBLIGÉ À GRANDIR TROP VITE, LAISSEZ-MOI UN PEU DE TEMPS POUR DIGÉRER TOUTES LES ANNÉES QUI ONT DÉJÀ PASSÉES!

-ON À PLUS DE TEMPS!

-ET BIEN JE PRENDRAIS LE TEMPS QUE JE VEUX! LE MONDE PEUT ET DEVRA TOURNER SANS MOI POUR UN MOMENT!

-On a déjà essayé de tourner sans toi. Tu nous as forcé à le faire... ET ÇA A ÉTÉ LA CATASTROPHE!

-Et bien catastrophe ou pas, je ne suis pas de la partie... 

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry... Est-ce une impression, où tu as peur d'affronter ton destin ?

-J'ai une potion à préparer Severus, salut...

Mais l'adulte lui barra la route.

-Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Sans punition ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire que de venir en retenu...

-Tu es un élève. Les règles s'appliquent à toi aussi!

-Je ne suis pas n'importe quel élève! Décides, je suis comme les autres ou pas?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais n'importe quel élève. J'ai dit que tu étais un élève, et qu'il y avait certaines règles que tu devais toi aussi respecter!

-C'est ça... J'ai une retenu ce soir, ça te va? Maintenant pousses-toi...

-50 points en moins à Gryffondor...

-Tsss... Écartes-toi Severus! gronda Harry, fixant la poigné de la porte du bureau.

-Pas question!

-Laissez-moi passer, siffla Harry, sentant la colère s'insinuait tranquillement en lui.

-J'ai dit non...

Hermione, qui sentait la tension de Harry augmenter, pointa discrètement sa baguette sur son professeur.

-_Stupéfix!_

Celui-ci fut immédiatement pétrifié. Harry regarda Hermione, impressionné.

-T'es... Gonflée...

-Merci...

-Bon allez, moi je file d'ici, tu viens?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire, et ils sortirent précipitamment dans le couloir. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune, et s'effondrèrent mutuellement sur le canapé. Hermione se serra un peu plus contre Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand quelqu'un va le sortir du sort?

-Bah... Il va rappliquer ici, et nous crier dessus, sans aucun doute! répondit Harry, posant sa tête sur celle de Hermione, qui était sur son épaule, et fermant les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas... On risque l'expulsion, cette fois-ci... dit-elle d'une voix tout à fait tranquille. Mais à mon avis, il ne fera rien.

-Il ne risquera pas le fait de se débarrasser de nous, pour qu'on aille errer dans la nature, parmi les mangemorts et Voldemort qui ne cherche qu'une occasion de ce genre!

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas.

Harry sourit et se calla un peu plus dans le divan, réprimant un bâillement. La nuit blanche qu'il avait passé ne l'avait vraiment pas aider, il dormait littéralement debout. Hermione le remarqua, et lui fit un sourire.

-Tu avances au radar, toi, aujourd'hui.

Il lui sourit en retour. En fait, il ne savait même pas comment il allait faire pour tenir debout lors des cours.

-Tu n'iras pas en cours Harry... lui dit doucement Hermione au creux de l'oreille.

Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille qui se perdit par la même occasion dans son cou le fit légèrement frissonner.

-Si, je vais y aller... Pas le choix... dit-il en bâillant.

-On a toujours le choix, et si tu t'endors tu auras d'autres retenues!

-Une retenue, ça se sèche, Mione.

-Un cours aussi...

-Il vaut mieux sécher un truc non-instructif que quelque chose où l'on apprend.

-Harry... Tu vas prendre un peu de repos, tu vas tomber malade dans le cas contraire...

-J'ai un meilleur système immunitaire que toi, Hermione. Je ne suis pas vraiment humain, souviens-toi.

-Harry, s'il te plaît...

-Non... Les gens vont se poser trop de questions, je prendrais trop de risques pour peu de choses.

Hermione planta son regard dans le sien, une prière silencieuse incrustée dans celui-ci.

-Personne ne te tuera pour une journée de repos, Dumbledore sait ce que tu as fait cette nuit...

-Avec ce que l'on a fait à Severus, nous sommes morts si nous n'allons pas en cours...

-Dans ce cas promet-moi de te reposer ce soir...

-Je promets... dit-il d'un air absent.

Hermione lui fit un sourire, et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son ami, fermant elle aussi les yeux, l'odeur de Harry; une arôme d'épinette, embaumait l'air et la faisait rêvasser. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la salle commune. La rouquine qui venait de faire son apparition se figea sur place en voyant les deux septième année aussi collés, Hermione à moitié couché sur Harry.  Elle les regarda un moment, puis fit un lourd bruit qui signala sa présence. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, et ouvrirent les yeux.

-Ginny... fit simplement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, dans cette position? demanda la jeune Weasley, qui regardait Hermione, une pointe de mépris dans le regard.

Celle-ci se leva lentement, bientôt suivie par Harry.

-En quoi cela te regarde ? répondit la préfète-en-chef, une lueur de danger dans les yeux.

-Aux dernières nouvelles... Vous n'êtes pas un couple...

-Je connais Harry depuis bien longtemps Ginny...

-Et puis? Il y a des gens qui se sentent mal à l'aise...

-Et bien si cela te met mal à l'aise, la porte est derrière toi... répliqua Hermione.

Harry, pour appuyer ce que venait de dire la préfète, mit ses mains sur les hanches de celle-ci. Hermione ressentit un léger picotement au niveau de sa taille, mais se saisit des mains de Harry, les détacha d'elle, puis elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, les bras du jeune homme entourant cette fois-ci toute sa taille. 

Les yeux de la rouquine se remplir de larmes, et elle tourna précipitamment les talons, sortant à grand pas de la pièce. Harry ne lâcha pas la jeune femme pour autant, et ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position.

-C'est devenue une vraie peste...

-Juste à voir comment elle était habillée... Je n'en doute pas!

-Elle est toujours comme ça depuis... Depuis la mort de Ron...

-C'est ce que je pensais... Elle doit chercher à... oublier!

-Probablement...

Harry posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, sans aucune gêne. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours ne vint pas les déranger outre mesure...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà, un autre chapitre... Désolé s'il a prit du temps à être publier! Maintenant que vous avez eut votre petit plaisir, donnez-nous le notre donc... **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_Laika&Mymy!_


	15. La Créature de l'Ombre

**Disclamer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux.

**Auteur :** Laika et Mymy1 (Darkness Call) 

**Titre : **Le loup solitaire

**Genre :** Drama/Action-Aventure/ etc...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Salut gang! 

Bon, nous tenons simplement à vous remercier pour toute vos review... Je ne mètrerai pas de réponse dans ce chapitre! Je suis totalement épuisé, et j'ai les yeux qui ferment tout seul, donc je veux poster ce chapitre assez vite! 

Merci encore et bonne lecture ;)

_Laika&Mymy! _

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre15 : La Créature de l'Ombre_**

D'énormes crevasses entouraient le château, les cris fusaient de partout, le village était dévasté par les flammes et la panique régnait. Au milieu du village, dans un cercle de feu, Morgane, Salazard et Voldemort s'affrontaient. Le mage noir lança un sort, et Morgane tomba au sol, sans aucun bruit. Elle était agitée de spasmes, et semblaient souffrir atrocement. Salazar, ne pouvant malheureusement pas l'aider, se retourna vers Jedusor, se maudissant d'avoir fait partir Harry... Visiblement, Voldemort avait prévu le coup, et avait préparé quelque chose.

-Pourquoi nous attaque-tu ? demanda-t-il espérant gagner du temps grâce au dialogue.

-Quelle naïveté... Vous comptez pour Harry, Salazar...

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Chaque victime l'affaiblie, ici, il y en a plein!

-Il ne rentrera pas dans ton jeu, Tom...

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?

Voldemort ricana, et pointa sa baguette sur Salazar.

-Voyons voir si l'apprentissage du jeune Potter aura amélioré ta technique de combat...

[...]

La journée avait été épuisante, Harry était couché sur le divan de la salle commune, tête première dans les moelleux coussins, le crépitement du feu ne le rendant qu'encore plus somnolent. Il avait décidé de sécher le dernier cours de la semaine, étant potion -Rogue était toujours en colère contre lui- et avait décidé de se reposer. A cause de leurs esclandres, Hermione et lui étaient en retenues pour deux mois, et toutes avec Rogue, ils avaient aussi fait perdre deux cinquante points chacun à leur maison. Décidément, l'homme était décidé à se venger, peu importe les moyens... Mais il n'avait pas prévu en retour la revanche de ses deux élèves. En effet, le professeur avait d'abord était ridiculisé lorsque l'école avait su que Granger l'avait stupéfixé, mais encore plus lorsque Harry avait versé une potion dans sa nourriture, ce qui avait eu pour effet de lui rendre les cheveux verts, de le faire parler avec une voix suraigu, et de lui donner de la poitrine malgré son corps d'homme. Cette plaisanterie avait coûtée cher à Harry, qui avait un entretien avec le professeur de potions dans une heure. Mais le fait le plus humiliant de cette potion, était que Rogue n'avait rien vu, rien sentit... L'humiliation étant encore pire pour un professeur de potion, qui de plus était ancien mangemort... Il n'avait rien pu faire... Surtout que aucun Professeur n'avait pu voir non plus, Harry ayant également ajouter une potion prévue à cet effet. Il avait fallu toute la journée avant que Rogue se rende compte de ce qui s'était passé; quand la potion avait commencé à perdre de son effet. Il avait alors débarqué en plein cours de métamorphose, ayant sortit de son cours de potion, et avait demandé Harry dans le couloir, sans même s'excuser d'interrompre le cours d'animagus... McGonnagall l'avait d'abord vertement réprimandé en lui signifiant que Harry était en cours, et, devant son insistance, avait cédé. Une colère ravageante c'était par la suite déverser sous forme verbale sur Harry, qui était pourtant resté totalement de marbre, fixant sans aucune crainte son professeur qui gesticulait tout en criant à tut-tête de sa voix suraigu contre le jeune Potter. Les choses s'étaient gâtées quand Severus avait sorti sa baguette. Rogue lui avait lancé un sort de correction, guère puissant et douloureux, mais qui avait tout de même fait ciller son élève, qui avait eut pour un bref moment le souffle coupé, puis son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration était revenus réguliers... Mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquels Harry avait séché son derniers cours cette après-midi, le sort lui avait laissés des courbatures et il avait ressentit le besoin de s'étendre et de prendre du repos. Quand Hermione avait appris le fait, elle avait eu la subite envie d'aller voir Rogue et de lui exprimer sa façon de penser, mais Harry l'avait expressément découragée en lui faisant bien comprendre que, si elle y allait, Rogue lui jetterait un sort, mais que lui aussi le ferait. La jeune fille avait donc renoncé, et était retourner en cours, non sans lui avoir dit qu'elle viendrait le voir à la fin des cours... Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance car Rogue n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de lui parler avant le cours, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus, mais le cours du lendemain risquait d'être chaud.

Harry soupira et tourna la tête, fixant les flammes qui grondaient dans l'âtre. Les braises rougeoyantes qui se reflétaient dans la pâleur de ses yeux, donnaient l'impression que des paillettes ornaient le regard du jeune homme. La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hermione. Elle avait plusieurs bleus sur le visage, et ses bras étaient couverts de coupures. Harry se leva immédiatement, les sourcils froncés.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Hermione ne dit rien, les yeux brillants de larmes. En la regardant, il vit que les coupures allaient de ses poignets jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle saignait, et son chemisier était déchiré. Le Gryffondor la serra dans ses bras, s'imprimant de son sang.

-Qui ? Severus ? répéta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

-Les Serpentards... Les Partisans de Voldemort...

Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Harry la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, essayant de l'apaiser tout en fredonnant doucement. 

-C'est fini ma puce...

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'obscurcirent alors que les sanglots de la jeune fille grandissaient.

-Il va falloir aller à l'infirmerie, Mione.

Elle recula vivement, terrorisée, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle mit ses deux mains devant elle.

-Non... Non! Ils vont...

-Ils ne te feront plus rien. Il faut que tu te fasses soigner, on va y aller ensemble si tu veux!

-Je... Je ne...

-Mione... Tes plaies vont s'infecter si tu ne les fais pas soigner... Allez viens!

Il lui prit la main, et, finalement, docile, elle le suivit. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula, et s'ouvrit. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, jusqu'à tomber devant un groupe d'une vingtaine de Serpentards. En les voyant, Hermione eut un cri étranglé, et ils rirent.

-On est tout allé raconté à son protecteur, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Harry lâcha la main d'Hermione et s'avança jusqu'au type qui venait de parler, c'est à dire Blaise Zabini.

-Je te conseil de ne pas trop jouer avec mes nerfs Zabini... siffla Harry, plissant les yeux, les dents serrées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire, le prétentieux ? 

Zabini s'approcha, et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent, il leva légèrement la main, paume vers le ciel, le sol tremblant sous ses pieds, et Blaise fut projeté 10 mètres en arrière.

-Tu veux un autre petit aperçu? siffla le Gryffondor.

Par crainte, les autres Serpentard avaient reculé contre le mur, ce qui faisait que Blaise se retrouvait seul face à Harry...

-Attaquez-le! dit-il aux futurs Mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

Harry sourit, et leva sa baguette. Les autres Serpentards ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, Zabini, de s'en prendre à quelqu'un que j'aime ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise? Je m'en fou, du moment que ça fasse plaisir à mon maître...

-Mauvaise réponse, petit... Très mauvaise réponse! Tu aurais dû calculer tes mots avant que ta langue ne décide te parler avant ta tête...

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard, qui déglutit péniblement, n'ayant pas la présence d'esprit de prendre la fuite, ses membres soudainement paralysé par une étrange crainte.

-Comme aujourd'hui je suis fatigué, tu as beaucoup de chance de savoir que tu ne vas pas être réduit en morceaux...

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait de toute façon, tu aurais été renvoyé... répliqua le Serpentard, la voix tremblante pourtant.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Parce que tu crois que Dumbledore m'aurait renvoyé, me laissant à la portée de Voldemort ? Allons, il faut être sérieux...

Cette fois-ci, Blaise ne trouvant rien à dire, son regard louchant sur la baguette de Harry qu'il fixait sans ciller. Harry n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un sort, car Severus arriva. En voyant la situation, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et Harry pensa qu'il était mort.

-ZABINI! DANS MON BUREAU! ET VOUS AUTRES AUSSI! GRANGER, POTTER, A L'INFIRMERIE!

Rogue fixait un moment les deux Gryffondor, apparemment il était toujours aussi frustré contre eux, et la situation présente ne ferait certainement pas baisser sa colère. Harry rangea à contre coeur sa baguette, Hermione le rejoignit et ils passèrent devant Blaise.

-Tu le paieras Zabini, tu ne t'en sauveras pas, ça en sûr! siffla Harry à voix basse, pour que seul le Serpentard puisse entendre.

Severus l'attrapa, et, changeant d'avis, le poussa vers son bureau tandis qu'il ordonnait à Hermione d'aller dans l'infirmerie. Les septième année arrivèrent dans le bureau de Rogue qui, le verrouilla et l'insonorisa. Harry et Zabini étaient côte à côte, Rogue devant eux, assis derrière son bureau. Le Gryffondor semblait prêt à bondir sur Blaise et à l'égorger vif pour répondre son sang partout dans la pièce... Sa rage même était palpable dans l'air, et Blaise semblait l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il avait reculé de quelques pas. Rogue regarda Zabini un bon moment, puis sa colère explosa.

-ZABINI! J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS!

Celui-ci frémit légèrement... Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de crier contre les élèves de sa maison!

-Eh bien... Potter m'a menacé, il a voulu me tuer... Et il s'est trouvé une excuse bidon concernant Hermione Granger, que je l'avais torturé, ce qui n'est pas vrai!

-Menteur... siffla Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers lui.

-Votre version des faits, Potter... dit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Harry regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

-J'étais tranquillement assis dans la salle commune quand Hermione est rentrée, couverte de bleues et de coupures. Elle en avait partout, sur le dos, des poignets jusqu'aux épaules... Son chemisier était déchiré. Elle m'a précisé que c'était des partisans de Voldemort qui lui avait fait cela. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et nous nous sommes trouvés nez à nez avec... eux... Et là, j'ai effectivement menacé Zabini... Après qu'il ait menacé Hermione de sa baguette.

-Est-ce vrai, Zabini? reprit la maître des potions, se tournant vers le dénommé et les autres Serpentard.

Celui-ci déglutit, et baissa les yeux au sol.

-Non, professeur.

La porte du cachot explosa, ainsi que toutes les fioles de Potions qui s'y trouvaient. Rogue comprit la source du problème, et gifla Harry, qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le souffle court. Ses yeux étaient remplis de rage et de tristesse.

-Je... Je suis désolé.

Severus hocha la tête.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Blaise.

-Si ce n'est pas vrai, alors pourquoi Miss Granger à toute ces coupures, alors que à la fin de son cours, elle n'avait rien encore!

Zabini pointa Harry.

-C'est lui... On l'a tous vu.

-J'étais dans ma salle commune, siffla Harry, j'ai sécher le cours après le déjeuner...

Harry regarda Rogue.

-Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi...

Celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard, brusquement, et se retourna vers Zabini. 

-C'est vraiment votre dernier mot, Potter aurait attaqué Mis Granger?

Zabini ne cilla pas, et hocha lentement la tête. Harry soupira. C'était la pire excuse que Blaise aurait pu trouver.

-Ton Maître ne va pas être content, ce soir...

-Ta gueule Potter, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Tu-sais-Qui lui-même!

S'en était trop! En moins de temps qu'il en faut, Harry s'était jeté sur Blaise et lui avait violement balancé son poing en pleine figure.

Étrangement, Severus n'intervint pas, faisant comme si il ne voyait rien. Aucun autre Serpentard n'osait bouger. Harry s'arrêta au bout de deux minutes, et regarda son professeur.

-Laissez-le, Potter. Je préférais que vous le frappiez un peu plutôt que de faire du chaos dans ma salle...

Harry se releva, légèrement tremblant – sans aucun doute de rage -, celle-ci avait passé quelque peu, mais était toujours présente... Il regarda haineusement le Serpentard et retourna s'asseoir, le visage impassible.

-Très bien. Potter, il faudra emmener Zabini à l'infirmerie plus tard... Étant donné, Mr Zabini, que vous avez torturé Miss Granger, je pense que... deux cent... points... en moins... à... Serpentard sont... retirés... A cause de... vous tous... Et vous êtes en détention pendant trois mois.

Ceux-ci eurent des airs choqués, mais n'osèrent rien dire. Rogue déverrouilla la porte de son bureau, et Harry fut le premier à sortir, au pas de course, se dirigeant droit vers l'infirmerie, il ne put par contre pas aller bien loin, car Rogue le rappela, et il dû retourner dans son bureau. Severus ferma la porte, mais ne la verrouilla pas, cette fois-ci.

-Quoi? siffla froidement Harry.

-Évites d'envoyer Zabini dans le mur, la prochaine fois... Réduits le plutôt en morceaux, ça nous débarrassera de sa stupidité...

-Je préfère le mur, ça permet de le garder intact pour les prochaines fois...

-J'aurais une préférence pour le doloris... Surtout avec un puissant sortilège d'insonorisation...

-J'y verrai bien... Maintenant j'ai Hermione à aller voir...

Severus hocha la tête, et Harry sortit. Il se précipita dans l'infirmerie, et vit Hermione. Elle était recouverte de bandages de toutes sortes. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, et tira une chaise près du lit de son amie, le regard remplit de douleur.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas... de ta faute...

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, du sang sortit de sa bouche, ramenant le jeune Potter une année en arrière.

-J'aurais dû être là, murmura Harry, en prenant sa main dans les siennes et en appuyant son front sur celle-ci.

-Tu ne peux pas être partout...

-Avec toi, ici, je devrais...

-Écoutes, tu ne peux pas tout le temps me protéger des imbéciles...

-Je sais, je sais... Et pour une fois, Rogue n'a pas protégé ses élèves...

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.

-Combien ?

-Deux cents...

-J'y crois pas...

-Et j'ai eu le droit de taper sur Zabini sans restriction...

-C'est du délire... Mais c'est génial.

-Et il m'a même suggéré de recommencer...

-Alors là, il est bon pour l'asile...

-Je sais!

Un silence vint planer entre les deux amis.

-Tu pourras sortir quand?

-Dans une semaine, d'après Mrs Pomfresh. J'ai trois côtes cassées, et des blessures qui sont assez profondes pour certaines...

-J'vais les tuer tous... J'vais les tuer, tous autant qu'ils sont... siffla Harry, sur un ton emplis de haine et de mépris.

Hermione posa son bras sur le sien en signe d'apaisement.

-Calme-toi, ne t'énerve pas aussi vite... Cela ne servira à rien!

-Ça servira du moins à pouvoir me défouler et à évacuer le stress...

-Il y a d'autres moyens de faire cela!

-Mais c'est le plus efficace...

Un sourire froid et mauvais passa en une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Harry, mais il disparut aussitôt.

-Arrêta ça, tu me fais... peur

Harry soupira.

-Très bien...

Elle hocha la tête, et s'endormit doucement. Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, plonger dans ses pensées... noires. Il ne regarda même pas l'élève qu'il avait bousculé par accident, ne regardant pas non plus Minerva McGonnagall quand elle lui demanda un service... Il était ailleurs. Il sentait qu'il lui manquait soudain une partie de son âme... Une partie importante qu'il avait toujours ressentit... Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Hermione, mais pas Merlin, qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette si soudainement sensation de solitude? 

Il passa devant un grand miroir qui se trouvait dans un couloir un peu plus isoler, et se figea sur place. Automatiquement, son regard dériva vers la fenêtre où l'on pouvait apercevoir le lac.

-Morgane... murmura-t-il, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose le frappa. Quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille depuis... plus de deux semaines. Il retint son souffle, et courut jusqu'à sa salle commune. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait maintenant, il devait savoir! 

Déboulant en trombe dans la salle privée des Gryffondor, il jeta son sac sur la table basse, prit une poudre d'une étrange couleur orangée fluorescent et brillante dans son sac, et la jeta dans les flammes. Une sorte de miroir translucide se dessina doucement dans l'âtre, et un paysage d'horreur apparut. Des flammes léchaient les maisons, des corps calcinés gisaient le sol, et, dans le lointain, Harry put entendre un rire glacé. Il frissonna, les yeux vides.

-Non... Voldemort...

Il se concentra pour approfondir ses souvenirs en détail, et donc, pouvoir explorer le pays sans problème, et voir le cinglé qui avait provoqué le carnage. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, et il hurla de rage. Son cri de colère retentit dans chaque parcelle du château, se répercutant sur les murs. Une colère noire l'envahit, et le sol sous lui se mit à trembler dangereusement, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Toutes les vitres du château explosèrent en même temps dans un horrible fracas. La Mage Noir se trouvait face à Salazar qui était blessé à bon nombre d'endroit, mais tentait de tenir tête à Jedusor, même encore à bout de force. Morgane était couchée au sol, respirant à peine. Puis Salazar tomba à son tour sur le sol, lentement. Puis ce fut le noir complet, le vide sidéral. Harry resta un long moment debout, devant la cheminée, son cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Puis il réagit. Il monta en courant vers sa chambre, troquant sa tenue vestimentaire scolaire contre une tenue de combat, plus légère et plus apte aux mouvements. Il se saisit de certaines de ses potions de soin, ainsi que de l'une de ses nombreuses épées qu'il passa dans son dos, avant d'empoigné un bandeau qu'il noua autour de sa tête afin retenir ses cheveux. Puis, il s'assit sur le sol, se concentrant pour apparaître dans l'autre monde, transférant petit à petit son esprit là-bas. Peu à peu, il se sentit basculer vers un autre rivage, et aussitôt qu'il fut sûr d'avoir atteint sa destination, il rouvrit les yeux, et partit au pas de course en direction du village. Il en était encore bien loin, puisqu'il se trouvait à une certaine distance dans la forêt, au milieu d'une clairière; portail entre les deux mondes.

Il arriva pourtant sur la place principale du village, essoufflé et pantelant, mais sa fatigue fut vite oubliée en voyant le carnage. Il avait devant lui; une enfant de huit ans, agonisante, un poignard au travers de l'abdomen. Elle le fixait de ses yeux violets, et Harry se précipita vers elle. La petite crachait du sang, et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry.

Il retira aussitôt la lame à double de tranchant et la jeta plus loin, puis il sortit un bande de coton d'une des nombreuses poches de sa tunique, la noua autour de l'abdomen de la fillette, puis la rassura qu'il reviendrait et repartit vers le champ de bataille, où brûlait toujours le cercle de flamme, dans lequel Voldemort était tranquillement assis en tailleur, regardant froidement et moqueusement Salazar et Morgane -ils étaient les plus près- suffoquer tout doucement. En voyant Harry, il releva les yeux, et se mit à rire.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il viendrait, Salazar...

Harry regarda son aïeul, et il fut pris d'effarement. Un piège. Il était tombé dans un piège! Aussitôt, il vit rouge et il s'approcha du cercle, les flammes s'écartant sur son passage et il s'approcha du mage noir, la rage brillant dans son regard.

-Tu pensais m'avoir, Tom...

Voldemort se leva, regardant Harry de ses yeux profonds.

-Que veux-tu, Bébé Potter ?

-Rien ne venant de toi, tu es le mal pur, et j'en ai que faire de tes cadeaux néfastes...

-Dommage...

Harry ne répondit rien, le fixant, toujours en colère.

-Dommage aussi que tu es tué mes parents. Dommage aussi que tu es tué Cédric. Dommage aussi que tu es tué Sirius... Tu ne pourras plus m'avoir, désormais... Tout ce que j'ai appris de toi, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est la haine... Tu m'as enlevé tout ce que j'aimais... Il est temps que tu payes...

-Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses maîtriser tes pouvoirs Bébé Potter! ricana méchamment Voldemort, le fixant avec ironie. Une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux du jeune Potter.

-Je crois que je les maîtrise plus que toi, mon cher Tom...

Le mage noir fit apparaître dans un claquement de main, une longue épée, et Harry dégaina aussitôt de son fourreau sa lame à double tranchant.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'on sait se battre avec ça, maintenant ?

-Tu sembles oublier que la dernière fois que tu as voulu me défier à l'épée... Tu n'as même pas pu me toucher... Il t'a fallut envoyer Lacerta et affronter une autre trahison!

Voldemort ne dit rien.

-Cette petite idiote...  Elle a fait une excellente proie, elle et ta copine sont actuellement dans mes cachots, avec des experts...

-À ta place, je ne ferais pas trop le fier, le vent peut tourner Tom...

-Harry, Harry... Avec quoi comptes-tu m'affronter? Où se trouve ton armée qui pourra t'aider à entrer dans ma forteresse?

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en ai besoin ? Contrairement à toi, je ne me fais pas accompagner par mille personnes à chaque fois que je mets le nez dehors!

-Non toi, tu as peur ne mettre le nez en dehors de ton terrier, tu t'apitoies sur ton sort et tu restes cacher aux yeux de tous, comme un lapin! Tu es vraiment lamentable Harry... Mais avec moi, tout pourrait changer! Tu pourrais devenir la gloire de ce monde, tu sais... tu...

-La gloire et la popularité ne m'intéresse pas Tom, tout comme le pouvoir, le coupa froidement Harry.

-Ah oui ? Tu sais pourtant que les gens te respecteraient, si tu étais avec moi ?

-Me craindraient, oui... Ce ne sera pas du respect, mais la crainte de se faire torturer qui les empêcherait de se révolter!

-Cela reste du respect... Et puis... Tout le monde t'obéirait...

-C'est ça... Et moi, je ferais tes menus travaux ? Tu rêves, Tom...

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça avorton!

-Je ferais ce que je veux sur cette terre, tant que je serais encore en mesure de décider ce que je veux!

-Parce que tu crois que c'est le cas ? Tu n'as donc jamais compris que Dumbledore, Salazar, et même Severus te manipulaient ? Tous veulent que tu me tues, Harry, et te manipules en ce sens...

-Personne ne me manipule, car ta mort est sur ma liste de chose à faire dans ma vie... En fait, c'est mon principale but mon cher Tom...

-Et le mien est d'écourter ta vie...

Le mage noir leva sa lame, et Harry fit tournoyer la sienne de sa main, près à parer le coup qui allait sans doute venir dans peu de temps. Mais la lame ne l'atteint pas lui, mais Morgane. La jeune femme la reçut dans le flanc, et une expression de douleur se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'Harry tombait sur ses genoux, éprouvant la même douleur. Haletant, de rage et de douleur, il resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée, et lentement, il se remit sur ses pieds, puis sans prévenir, fonça vers Jedusor. Celui-ci prit la lame dans sa cuisse droite, et tomba à son tour sur le sol, la douleur le transperçant.

-Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu vas payer ça mon garçon...

Il se releva et s'élança vers Harry, qui para le coup sans difficulté, et le combat commençant, aucun ne prenant les dessus sur l'autre, les lames d'acier des deux combattants étant presque invisible aux mouvements rapides et précis que des deux mage qui les maniaient.

En réalité, Harry était en bien plus mauvaise posture que ce qu'il montrait. Sa blessure, transmise par Morgane, le faisait grandement souffrir, et celle qu'il avait eut au poumon était plus sérieuse que prévu. Au bout d'un moment, il jeta son arme au sol, et leva la main, projetant Voldemort 10 mètres plus loin. Puis, instinctivement, il sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

-_Endoloris!_

Le Mage Noir se tordit de douleur sur le sol, et Harry s'approcha lentement.

-Ça c'est pour Sirius.

Il ramassa sa lame, et donna un coup, sans lâcher le sort, à Voldemort au niveau du poumon.

-Ça c'est pour Hermione.

Il extirpa son arme de la chair de Jedusor, et le regarda sans aucune expression, excepter son regard froid, à voir même glacial qui ornait ses yeux. 

-Tu penses toujours que je ne suis pas de taille à t'affronter?

Il arrêta le sort, et approcha son visage de celui de Tom.

-Tu ferais bien de te souvenir de ce que je viens de faire, Tom. Car, à partir de maintenant, je vais hanter chacun de tes pas...

Il tendit la main vers le mage noir, et le fit disparaître, le renvoyant dans sa forteresse. Harry jeta son épée tâchée de sang au sol, et, malgré sa grande fatigue, il s'approcha de Morgane et Salazar, qui étaient toujours au sol. Il regarda les deux adultes, et les délia rapidement. Puis il releva doucement Morgane. 

-Ça va ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et Harry sortit une fiole de sa ceinture.

-Bois... ordonna-t-il.

-Harry, tu...

-Bois, répéta le jeune homme sur un ton sans réplique, en se retournant vers Salazar, à qui il tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

L'homme accepta sans hésitation, le regarda brillant.

-Tu l'as battu...

-Je l'ai renvoyé... Je ne l'ai pas battu... répondit Harry, en secouant la tête, de façon plutôt lente.

-Tu l'as renvoyé d'où il venait, donc tu as battu son attaque... Tu es génial, Harry. Vraiment génial!

-N'exagère rien, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps, il a fait un vrai carnage et si je ne m'étais pas inquiéter sur le fait que je ne sentais pas Morgane... Je ne serais pas encore ici!

Salazar hocha la tête.

-C'est un véritable bourreau... Des enfants... 

-Je sais... Un monstre... Occupe-toi de Morgane, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour eux...

Salazar acquiesça, et Harry commença à se promener entre les blessés, diagnostiquant rapidement leurs blessures, et distribuant des potions. Rapidement, il fut de retour près de la fillette qu'il avait soignée avant le combat, et remarqua qu'elle respirait à peine, était trempé de sueur froide, ses lèvres avaient tournées au bleu et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il serra sa main, les larmes commençant à perler sur son visage. Il lui administra tout de suite une potion, lui donnant quelques claques pour la ranimer. Puis, voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il entreprit un massage cardiaque. Rendu là où elle se trouvait, il n'avait plus rien à perdre pour la réanimé... Le massage cardiaque étant dangereux pour cause du petit os pointu, fragile, qui se trouvait près du coeur, si le massage était mal appliqué, l'os pouvait se briser, et c'était la mort assuré, puisque le fragment pointu perforait le coeur. Au bout de deux minutes, cependant, la petite rouvrit les yeux, respirant un peu mieux. Harry lui donna immédiatement une nouvelle potion, souriant malgré lui. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux violets et ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais Harry l'incita à ne rien dire, lui relevant légèrement la tête pour lui faire boire la potion. Elle but doucement, ses deux yeux fixés sur son sauveur. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle, et les yeux de l'enfant eurent une expression de joie. Harry se tourna, et vit la mère de l'enfant qui pleurait.

-Elle va bien, intima Harry, presque dans un murmure, ne quittant pas la femme des yeux.

La jeune femme releva Harry, ne pouvant plus rien dire. Des larmes silencieuses de joie et de remerciements coulaient sur ses joues. Harry lui sourit à son tour, puis s'agenouilla à nouveau et posa une main sur le front de la fillette, puis après s'être assuré qu'elle soit stable et ait prit toute la potion, il reprit la fiole et se releva pour voir s'il pouvait faire autre chose, délaissant sa fatigue et ses courbatures, ainsi que sa douleur à l'abdomen dut à la blessure de Morgane. Il s'assit sur le sol, une main sur son abdomen, absorbant la potion. Il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux. Après quelques minutes de repos, il se releva enfin, et retourna voir Morgane et Salazar qui était rentré au palais, et qui devait maintenant se trouver avec le reste de la Confrérie dans la salle des Réunions, puisque les corps qui gisaient maintenant sur le sol, n'étaient plus que ceux de cadavres. 

Harry entra dans la pièce circulaire et attendit. Les autres membres de la Confrérie apparurent un par un, tous ayant l'air très fatigué. Merlin fut le plus étonné de voir Harry parmi eux, apparemment, il n'avait pas été là lorsque Potter était arrivé, tous comme les autres, puisqu'ils avaient été occupé ailleurs dans le territoire Atlante, à affronter les armée de Voldemort. 

Salazar apporta une chaise à Harry qui était plus qu'épuisé. Il s'y assit dessus, lançant un regard de gratitude à Salazar.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de repos Harry...

-Le combat avec Voldemort m'a achevé... 

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Salazar se retourna vers eux.

-Harry vient juste de chasser Voldemort de ce royaume...

-Ça l'explique tout...

-On devrait arrêté les questions et l'envoyer dormir...

-Ainsi donc, il est plus puissant que Voldemort!

Les commentaires fusaient de partout. Salazar se leva, voyant que son protégé commençait à fatiguer.

-STOP! Posez tous les questions un par un, s'il vous plaît!

-Merci Sal'... marmonna Harry, en bâillant.

Après un moment de silence, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, signe qu'il était prêt à répondre aux questions, sous les regards questionneurs de tous. Merlin s'avança.

-Si j'en tire une conclusion, tu es plus puissant que Voldemort ?

Harry acquiesça.

-En réalité, il paraît que je suis plus puissant que Albus Dumbledore... Vous savez qui il est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un grand mage de cette époque, bien sûr que nous le connaissons! Mais... Si tu es plus puissant que Voldemort, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit aujourd'hui?

-Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier et que ce n'était pas le temps...

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-Tout vient à point à qui s'est attendre! Je n'ai pas encore délivré toute ma haine envers lui...

Merlin hocha la tête, et recula. Viviane prit sa place.

-Comment as-tu pu comprendre ce qui se passait ?

-J'ai ressentit un grand vide, comme s'il me manquait une partie de mon âme... Je ne sentais plus la présence de Morgane en moi, et ça m'a inquiété!

Viviane acquiesça. Cette connexion entre les deux jeunes gens s'avéraient finalement très pratique!

-Il y a d'autre question? demanda Harry, en réprimant un bâillement.

-Dois-tu tout de suite revenir à ton école où peux tu rester là, au moins pour la nuit ?

Harry les regarda.

-Je pense que je vais rester là pour la nuit.... Je n'ai plus la force de faire le voyage, de toute manière!

Quelque chose sembla soudainement éclairé son esprit.

-Mais je ne dormirais pas... Je vais contacter un ami... J'ai besoin des plans de la nouvelle forteresse de Voldemort...

Il se leva aussitôt debout.

-Harry, tu as besoin de dormir...

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda Salazar.

-C'est important, Salazar. Vraiment important.

-Le sommeil aussi...

-Sauvez Amanda et Lacerta encore plus! 

Les adultes sautèrent sur leurs pieds, et se précipitèrent autour de lui.

-Il n'a quand même pas...

Harry soupira.

-Si. Et il s'agit de ma soeur et de mon amie.

-Nous allons t'aider Harry...

-Dans ce cas trouvez-moi un endroit où je puisse faire venir trois ou quatre personnes en toute urgence, et une potion de transport temporel réduit en poudre pour être lancé dans les flammes...

Aussitôt les adultes s'activèrent, pendant qu'Harry prenait une potion revigorante pour se remettre en forme. Il secoua la tête, et suivit Salazar dans la salle expressément aménagée.

-Qui veux-tu amener ?

-Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger et Albus Dumbledore.

Merlin arriva avec la potion, et Harry se retourna aussitôt vers les flammes qui grondait doucement et y jeta la poudre avant de tracer au sol, à l'aide de sa baguette, un grand cercle dans lequel il s'assied  en tailleur et il ferma les yeux. Les membres de la Confrérie allèrent s'asseoir à l'écart, gardant silence.

Un grand frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescent, allant se noyer dans sa nuque, pendant que Harry entrait peu à peu en transe. Il visualisa Hermione, Sirius, Albus et Severus dans son esprit, et, très lentement, transféra un peu de la potion restante à chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'il leur indiquait quoi en faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? murmura Arthur.

-Tais-toi, le prièrent Morgane et Salazar, ne perdant pas une miette de ce que faisait leur héritier.

Puis, lentement, les corps des quatre personnes désirées apparurent dans le cercle, tandis que Harry vacillait. Hermione, recouverte de bandages, ouvrit de grands yeux. Albus semblait placide, Severus étonné, et Sirius... ahuri. Harry prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il venait d'émerger de sous l'eau, et que l'air était un trésor à prendre en cet instant. Morgane et Salazar accoururent aussitôt vers lui, inquiets.

-Ça va ?

Harry hocha la tête, et se leva. Il regarda les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient là, et prit une autre inspiration.

-Ce sont mes aïeuls, Salazar Serpentard et Morgane la Fée, une des Prêtresse de Ceridwen, Dame du Lac.

-Et on est où?

-En Atlantide...

-Dites-moi que je rêve!

-Si c'est un rêve parrain, alors il paraît vraiment réel!

-Ce n'est pas vrai... Je ne peux pas y croire! dit Hermione, littéralement fascinée.

-Harry... Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard et de La Dame du Lac ?!

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin.

-Dans le mille...

-Mais...

Harry coupa Severus.

-Je sais que cela paraît bizarre, mais c'est comme ça...

Harry passa son regard sur Salazar et Morgane, puis sur Merlin qui semblait vouloir disparaître, et il se retourna enfin vers Severus et Dumbledore, se jetant à l'eau.

-J'ai besoin des plans de la forteresse de Voldemort...

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent-ils simultanément.

-Ma soeur et mon amie y sont enfermées, et je ne tiens pas à ce qui leur arrive des problèmes.

-C'est de la folie d'aller là-bas... 

-La folie n'en est guère quand la détermination et la conscience sont présent...

-T'es complètement fou, Harry...

-Je sais... Mais c'est ça qui fait que je gagne!

-Tu veux vraiment y aller?

-Trouvez-moi ces plans...

-Je prends ça comme une réponse... murmura Severus.

Hermione le regarda.

-Harry, rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas vraiment faire ça ?

-Je vais vraiment le faire Mione...

-Si je puis me permettre gamin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? demanda Sirius.

-Il y a eu un carnage de la part de Jedusor il y a environs trois-quarts d'heure... et j'ai accourut!

-Pardon ?

Harry regarda Dumbledore, exaspéré.

-Oui. Il est venu ici. Il sait qu'il y a des gens auxquels je tiens, et il est venu se venger ici...

-Et que c'est-il passé?

-Quelques morts, puis je l'ai renvoyer de là où il venait!

-Bon plan... Tu es doué pour ce genre de choses...

-Je sens une ambiance sarcastique tout à coup...

-Non, admirative!

-Content de l'apprendre... 

Harry se retourna vers Salazar.

-Tu peux t'occuper d'eux le temps que j'aille à la bibliothèque chercher quelques trucs?

Salazar acquiesça, regardant une à une toutes les personnes présentes.

-Vous êtes ?

Hermione s'avança.

-Hermione Granger, Gryffondor.

Harry en profita pour sortir de la pièce, mais revint un instant plus tard.

-Merlin, tu peux venir m'aider?

-Bien sûr.

Le vieil homme sortit de la pièce, suivi d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Quelque chose pour gagner du temps, parce que je vais me rendre là-bas seul...

-Tu es complètement frappé...

-Peut-être... Mais je ne veux pas que personne ne prenne de risque pour moi!

-Il va bien falloir que tu l'acceptes un jour, pourtant!

-Pas aujourd'hui...

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, et Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers le rayon qu'il connaissait le plus, celui de la magie noire.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, mais Harry ne le vit pas.

-Je cherche un sort ralentissant le temps...

-Tu pourrais prendre la chambre de bouclier...

-Pas assez puissant...

-Laisse-moi réfléchir... L'idéal serait une modification temporelle sur quelques personnes... Où tout le monde...

-Sur Voldemort principalement...

-Mon idée était plutôt de les retarder... Et si on pouvait faire agir le sort sur lui, ce serait encore mieux...

-J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'assez puissant pour avoir le temps de sortir 'Mandy et ma soeur de là!

-Tu compliques un peu les choses...

-Prenons un maximum de livre, et retournons dans la salle où nous étions...

-Ils vont voir ce que tu fais, ça ne va pas leur plaire!

-Je m'en fous un peu... Je dois le faire!

-Il faudrait que tu acceptes leur aide...

-Je l'accepte, mais pas qu'ils me suivent!

-Tu... Je ne peux même pas te décrire!

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu voudrais absolument aider les gens, mais tu refuses leur aide, tu es... si solitaire, mais d'un autre côté tellement nécessiteux parfois...

-La solitude est la seule qui ne peut pas me trahir Merlin... C'est pourquoi je l'aime!

-Tu exagères... N'as-tu pas confiance en Salazar et en Morgane ?

-Si... Mais je ne veux plus vivre ce qui m'est déjà arrivé...

-On ne doit pas vivre avec le passé, Harry, mais avec le présent...

-Je n'ai pas de présent... Merlin!

-Tu en as un, le chemin est à tes pieds, même si tu refuses de le prendre...

-L'avenir n'est pas pour moi... 

-Tu es vraiment anormal... Être pessimiste comme ça, à ton âge! Tu devrais croire qu'il y a de l'espoir devant toi...

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir certes, mais l'espoir appartient à ceux qui savent espérer, chose que j'ai oublié depuis longtemps!

Merlin ne dit rien.

-Il y a toujours de l'espoir...

Il le poussa jusqu'à la fenêtre, où le soleil se levait.

-Regarde. Il y a eu des cadavres, et, pourtant, le soleil se lève... Apportant l'espoir sur le cataclysme, donnant à chacun la force de vivre...

-Le soleil se lève, mais pour combien de temps Merlin, combien de vie devront périr, des familles détruites, pour que le chaos règne à tout jamais?

-Pour eux, tu représentes l'espoir. Pour eux, tu les sauveras, tu empêcheras les morts... Ils te suivront, Harry, ils sont prêts à tout pour toi...

-Ils sont aussi prêts à me trahir à la moindre erreur!

-J'abandonne.

-Allez, on prend les livres et on retourne, si je dois faire quelque chose, autant leur donner l'impression qu'ils ont de moi...

Merlin le fit avancer, sans rien dire. Harry rentra dans la salle basse, où Hermione était en grande conversation avec Salazar, tandis que Sirius, et Severus fixait Morgane avec des yeux qui déplurent à Harry. Celui-ci se racla bruyamment la gorge et posa la grosse pile de livre sur une table, avec un grand fracas, élevant un nuage de poussière. Tous le regardèrent, et Harry jeta un regard noir à Sirius et Severus, tandis que Morgane riait tout bas. Hermione s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je veux un sort pour ralentir le temps avant de me rendre là... Mais, j'irais chercher les Opposants, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, juste avant... Anthony n'hésitera pas pour aller aider sa soeur!

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont te massacrer ? D'après ce que tu m'en as dis...

Harry soupira.

-Exact.

-Tu cours à ta perte...

-Je n'en doute pas... Mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir m'aider!

-Je suis là, moi...

-Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque.

-Je veux y allez...

-Eux, ils ont eu un entraînement exprès pour ce genre de problème...

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Écoute-moi bien, Harry. Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'y aller, sous prétexte que je suis ton amie! Si tu fais ça, j'irais quand même, même si je dois me faire transporter par un mangemort!

-Tu n'as pas l'entraînement requis, et j'ai besoin de toi ici, quand les deux filles reviendront... Parce que je ne pourrais pas revenir en même temps!

-QUOI ? Tu vas rester là-bas ? Avec ce psychopathe qui ne veut que tue tuer ?

-Pour gagner un quart d'heure, peut-être plus...

-Tu es taré, complètement taré!

-C'est sans doute ce qui me permet de rester en vie devant ce cinglé de meurtrier.

-Deux cinglés... Et c'est comme ça que le monde doit fonctionner...

-Sans doute... 

-Harry, je continu à dire que tu dois utiliser le charme de bouclier.

-Merlin, grogna Harry, ce n'est pas assez puissant! 

-Tu peux augmenter la puissance du sort.

-Il ne sera jamais assez puissant contre Voldemort... J'ai besoin d'un maléfice de magie noire...

-Un maléfice de magie noire... As-tu le temps d'en adapter un ?

-Ça dépend quoi... Je pensais modifier le Sortilège Impedimenta...

-Le temps presse Harry...

-Je sais, je sais, JE SAIS! Arrêtez un peu, je fais ce que je peux, merde!

Severus lui lança un regard de reproche.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ? proposa Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il existe un sort elfique permettant de faire ce que tu cherches...

-Parfait, je pourrai le contrôler plus vite...

-Il s'agit... Du Taëliaê... Un retardateur très puissant, où, pour les autres, une seconde équivaut à une heure...

-Parfait... Combien de temps pour l'apprendre?

-Pour toi ? Deux minutes. Pour nous ? Un mois.

-Et qu'il soit suffisamment puissant?

-Tout à fait. Tu es un Elfe, n'oublie pas...

-Bon, c'est ce qu'il me faut! 

Harry se retourna.

-Sal' je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le tester...

-Je suis toujours prêt!

Harry se retourna par la suite vers Rogue.

-Tu as les plans?

Il sortit une chemise de sa poche, et Harry l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Dedans se trouvaient les plans de la forteresse. Il les étala sur la table, et se plongea dedans.

-Le chemin le plus rapide pour me rendre aux cachots Severus c'est lequel?

-Le plus rapide est de passer par les Salles d'Audiences... Où il y a toujours beaucoup de monde...

-Et sinon?

-Sinon... Il n'y en a pas d'autres...

-Bon et bien, je piquerai un petit sprint à travers là salle, ça me fera un peu d'exercice!

-Avec les sortilèges en prime...

-Les Opposants s'en occuperons pour moi, le temps que je file aux cachots... 

-Après ce que tu as fait ?

-Vous oubliez qu'on parle de Amanda là... S'ils veulent la délivrer, ils auront besoin de moi!

-Oui, mais tu les as utilisé avent de les rejeter...

-Ils m'ont abandonnés...

-Tu as poussé les choses.

-Peut-être... Mais avec ou sans eux, j'irais tout de même traverser cette salle, même si je dois avoir Voldemort à ma poursuite le temps que je traverse la forteresse!

-Au risque de me répéter, tu es taré...

-On n'a pas 300 ans pour se décider, Hermione!

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore, après avoir fermé la chemise qui renfermait les plans.

-Vous avez la formule du sortilège dont vous m'avez parlé?

-Oui. C'est une incantation, en réalité.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Il suffit de dire cela : _Quáiedeleotäemposearutaerdidio!_

-Oh Merlin... grommela Harry.

-Oui?

-Pas toi... Le mot! gémit-il... Bon, j'essaye.

Harry tendit ses deux mains devant lui, fermant les yeux, se concentrant.

-_Quáiedeleotäemposearutaerdidio!_

Aussitôt, un rayon doré fonça vers Salazar qui l'évita, Harry rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

-Crétin, n'évite pas, je le test!

Salazar fronça les sourcils, mais Harry recommença, et l'homme le reçut en pleine poitrine. Il se pétrifia aussitôt sur place, tirant un sourire à Harry qui claqua aussitôt des doigts, délivrant Serpentard.

-Merci... Je vais m'habiller...

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, toutes les personnes présentes se regardèrent.

-Dîtes-moi pourquoi je crains le pire...

-Parce que ce gamin est fou...

-Parce qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide pour sauvez les vies de autres?

-Parce que...

-C'est bon, j'ai eu assez de réponse, merci...

[...]

Harry passa sa tenue de combat par-dessus sa tête, son sabre dans le fourreau dans son dos, sa baguette dans sa ceinture, et quelques potions de soins dans ses poches pour Amanda et Lacerta. Il se regarda un moment dans le miroir en soupirant.

-Adieu à moi-même... murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas d'espoir. Il savait qu'il risquait de perdre cette bataille, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir le spectre de la mort en face de lui, il était peu à peu devenu son ami... Il sortit de la pièce, un air sombre et lugubre ornant ses traits, retournant vers la pièce où il se trouvait plus tôt, pour faire ses au revoirs, si ce n'étaient pas ses adieux...

-J'y vais, dit-il simplement, ne désirant pas inquiéter ses amis.

-Reviens-nous vite...

-Tenez-vous prêt à recevoir les deux filles...

Tous approuvèrent, et Harry se concentra, disparaissant peu à peu, sa peau devenant translucide. Il disparut totalement, et réapparut dans une forêt touffue. Il était sur ses genoux, ses deux mains devant lui. Il se releva rapidement, et constata qu'il avait une dizaine de baguettes pointées sur lui. Tous leurs propriétaires étaient masqués. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Toujours frustré à ce que je vois... s'exclama-t-il. 

Tous ne firent que raffermir leur poigne sur leurs baguettes.

-Si vous tenez vraiment à me jeter un sort, attendez au moins d'entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire!

-On a rien à se dire... Tu es un homme mort...

Les sorts fusèrent en même temps, mais Harry n'eut qu'à lever une main pour qu'ils aillent s'écraser contre une paroi de verre.

-Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pas mal progressé...

-On ne tien pas à le savoir...

-Dans ce cas vous ne voulez pas savoir non plus ce qu'est advenu d'Amanda je présume! déclara Harry, faisant mine de vouloir retransplaner.

Quelqu'un brisa le cercle, et se précipita vers lui.

-Attends! Que lui arrive t'il ?

Il saisit Harry par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te salir les mains en me touchant Anthony?

Le personnage enleva sa capuche.

-Ce n'est pas Anthony.... Mais Ariane...

Tout les autres enlevèrent leurs capuches. Visiblement, la jeune femme avait pris le commandement.

-Anthony est mort il y a un mois...

-Mort? De quel façon?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de la poigne d'Ariane.

-Il s'est fait prendre par Voldemort... Après que nous l'ayons abandonné...

-Tiens... La trahison est précoce par ici!

-Ce n'était pas de la trahison...Tu ne comprendras pas.

-C'était quoi dans ce cas?

-Très simple... Il a attaqué Bellatrix en prétextant qu'elle était la cause de tout cela... Nous l'avons défendue, et cet imbécile a perdu sa place, un oeil, et une grande partie de ses pouvoirs... dit-elle, une lueur de danger trônant dans ses yeux.

-Et qu'est advenu de Bellatrix?

-Elle est ici... Mais pour le moment elle dort, elle a des journées difficiles...

-Les vieilles douleurs?

-Exactement.

-Je vois... Bon, je vais y aller, on m'attend, ou du moins, j'espère qu'on m'attend encore!

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Voldemort...

-Développe!

-Il y a eu un carnage, et il a capturé Lacerta et Amanda...

-Non ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler?

-Non, et c'est bien ça le problème.

Elle se tourna vers les autres, et les regarda.

-Je suppose que vous pensez la même chose que moi ?

-Je suis venu vous proposez de venir, et pas vous obligez!

Ariane se retourna vers lui.

-C'est un choix.

-Vous avez le choix, mais choisissez vite...

-C'est déjà fait.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Alors?

-Oui.

Tous se mirent derrière Ariane, sans rien dire.

-Dans ce cas, mettez-vous tous en cercle, tenez-vous par la main... Je m'occupe du reste!

Pendant qu'ils s'exécutaient, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra, faisant peu à peu transplaner tout le monde près de la forêt où se cachait Voldemort. Ils atterrirent dans une petite forêt, heureusement déserte. Harry regarda tous les Opposants, et prit le commandement du petit groupe sans à avoir à dire un mot.

-Par ici... Il va falloir passer à travers les Salles d'Audiences... C'est le moyen le plus court jusqu'aux cachots... Où sont retenues prisonnières Amanda et Lacerta...

Il reprit à la suite d'un court silence. 

-Vous resterez en arrière, pour essayer de bloqué les mangemorts, le temps que je force l'entré des cachots, et neutralise les mangemorts qui s'y trouveront...

Ils approuvèrent, et s'approchèrent lentement de la forteresse. Harry évalua rapidement le nombre de gardes. Il n'y avait pas moins d'une cinquante de mangemorts patrouillant sur les tours de la forteresse, dans le parc et à l'entrée.

-Ça va être plus serré que prévu...

Il sortit sa baguette et dégaina son sabre qu'il fit tournoyer dans sa main, passa un bref regard aux autres, et se remit en route, se faufilant comme une ombre parmi la pénombre des arbres. Il avançait rapidement, uniquement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus pour lui, il était ailleurs, dans un endroit où le moindre bruit équivalait à la mort... Puis alors qu'un mangemort passait près de lui, il lança un sort qui toucha aussitôt le disciple du Seigneur Noir, le faisant s'effondrer au sol, ainsi que quelques autres qui se trouvaient à proximité du champ d'attraction du stupéfix. Il continua à avancer, mais il avait été repéré. Dix Mangemorts, une lueur de mort dans les yeux, étaient devant lui. Harry les regarda, très calme. Il ne risquait pas grand chose d'eux...

Il rangea finalement sa lame dans son fourreau et pointa sa baguette vers eux.

-_Stupéfix!_

Tous tombèrent sur le sol, stupéfiés dans le rayon d'action du jeune Mage. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil du côté des Opposants, qui le regardait, bouche bée.

-Tu... Tu as vraiment progressé!

-Aucune importance... 

Il jeta encore quelques stupéfix, et fila à travers le terrain en direction des grandes portes de l'imposante bâtisse. Ils stupéfixèrent tous les mangemorts sur leur chemin, et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte hermétiquement fermé.

-Comment va t'on ouvrir ça ?

-Salazar, jamais là quand on a besoin de toi, mais béni soit Merlin!

Il posa la paume de sa main sur la porte, et se concentra sur un loquet qui s'ouvrait. Un étrange déclic se fit entendre et les portes s'entrouvrirent.

-Impressionnant... fut le seul commentaire audible.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus car une marée de mangemorts se précipita sur eux.

À toute à l'heure... grommela Harry, se transformant en loup, et se faufilant entre les jambes des mangemorts, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la salle d'audience, pour la traverser le plus vite possible afin d'atteindre les cachots sans trop de dégât. Les sorts fusaient au-dessus de lui, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son seul objectif était les cachots. Il pénétrait sans savoir comment dans l'immense pièce qui était son pire obstacle, et tête baissée, fonça à travers les mangemorts et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver en travers de sa route, priant pour que tout aille bien. Un sort le prit de plein fouet, et il tomba sur le côté, la douleur traversant ses côtes, brûlant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau... Une seule personne pouvait le faire plier avec un tel sort... Voldemort! Harry se retransforma donc, et essaya de reprendre son souffle, tout en se relevant, une main tenant ses côtes, son autre serrées sur sa baguette. 

Le Mage Noir éclata de rire.

-Deuxième rencontre de la journée, Harry... Vas-tu aussi bien réussir ?

Celui-ci eut une respiration un peu roque, mais un sourire froid apparut.

-Je ne renonce jamais à ce qui doit être récupéré Tom...

Celui-ci feignit une mine innocente.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Le Mage Noir arrêta le sort.

-Depuis quand révèle-t-on une mission?

Harry fit un pas sur le côté, jetant un bref regard à la porte qui se trouvait à dix mètre, vers sa droite.

Voldemort sourit.

-Serait cette porte la qui t'intéresses ?

-Non, plutôt une toilette pour rejeter le contenu de mon estomac qui menace de sortir depuis que j'ai vu ta face de lézard...

-_Endoloris..._

Le sort atteint Harry, qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter.

-Tu devrais éviter de me provoquer, Harry...

-Tu devrais éviter de me mettre en colère, _Finite Incantatem!_

-Qu'ai-je à faire de la colère de quelqu'un d'insignifiant ?

Harry se releva et lança rapidement son maléfice:

-_Quáiedeleotäemposearutaerdidio!_

Le sortilège toucha Voldemort, qui fut aussitôt immobilisé, et Harry, sans perdre une minute, fonça vers les cachots. La porte explosa devant lui, et il rentra dans la sombre pièce. On ne voyait rien dedans, aussi, il n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment Lacerta qui lui envoya son pied dans la figure.

-Calme-toi, Lacerta, c'est moi!

-Harry?

-Qui d'autre?

-Un mangemort...

-Où est Amanda? le pressa son frère.

-Avec moi... Elle est épuisée...

Harry murmura un sort, et une lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Il regarda sa soeur. Elle avait des contusions sur le visage, et ses bras étaient couverts de coupures.

-On va sortir vite fait d'ici...

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la cellule et repéra le corps de son amie, par terre, couvert de plaie, la respiration saccadé... Elle était inconsciente. 

-Merde! Lacerta... Sors vite d'ici, il y a des gens qui t'attendent. Ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Les yeux de l'elfe brillèrent, mais elle fit comme son frère lui avait dit. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et attendit que Harry ait administré une potion à Amanda, et que celle-ci se réveille.

-Emmène-la avec toi, je vais retardé les mangemorts qui sont en route par ici, rejoignez ceux qui doivent se trouver dans la salle d'audience, je vais vous retrouver plus tard... aller vite!

Elle acquiesça, et aida Amanda à se relever. Puis toutes deux coururent du mieux que leur permettaient leurs blessures. Harry sortit, son sabre fendant l'air, sa baguette dans sa main libre. Ses deux yeux étaient devenus uniquement blanc tant la fureur qu'il dégageait était palpable. Un léger halo blanc commença à se former autour de lui. Une trentaine de mangemort firent leur apparition au bout du couloir, puis après une brève hésitation, fondirent vers lui à toute allure, leur hurlement se répercutant sur les murs de pierres crasseuses. Harry se tenait prêt, et le premier mangemort qui fut à sa porte tomba, embrocher, à ses pieds, raide mort, l'expression du surprise encore présente sur son visage.

-Surprise, les amis... murmura Harry.

Il fit son chemin à travers l'essaim, découpant en morceaux certains des Serviteurs des Ténèbres. Après avoir fauché bon nombre de mangemort du fil de sa lame qui était maintenant dégoulinante de sang, il s'engagea rapidement dans l'étroit escalier, déboucha dans un long couloir sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle et fut à nouveau dans la salle d'audience. Les Opposant n'y était plus, tout comme Amanda et Lacerta... Ils devaient maintenant l'attendre à l'extérieur, où Harry devait les rejoindre, si bien sûr, il arrivait à passer au travers de la foule de mangemort qui se trouvait devant lui, ainsi que de Voldemort, indemne... L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration. Quelque chose lui disait que la partie n'allait pas être de tout repos.

-Tu es encore déterminé à m'arrêter Tom à ce que je vois! siffla Harry, essuyant la surplus de sang de son sabre, sur le cadavre d'un mangemort qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

-Non, vraiment ? Je croyais que tu avais compris depuis tout ce temps!

-Si tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser passé... Dans ce cas je sortirais par la manière forte! 

Voldemort ricana.

-Il faudrait d'abord que tu es toute ta force et ta vigueur pour passer à travers mes rangs... Car, je doute que tu es pu dormir ton content aujourd'hui, et le manque de sommeil te perdra aujourd'hui mon jeune ami.

-C'est ce qu'on verra Tom...

Il serra fermement son sabre.

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas les toucher!

Il sauta en l'air, atterrissant pile devant le Mage Noir, sa lame posée sur le cou de son adversaire. Ses deux yeux étaient complètement blancs, et la lumière qui émanait de lui devenait aveuglante.

-Rappels tes rangs, si tu tiens à la vie...

Il appuya sa lame un peu plus sur le cou de Jedusor, et un mince filet de sang perça jours, coulant doucement vers le sol. Le seigneur noir déglutit difficilement, sans pour autant quitter son adversaire des yeux.

-Fais ce que je te dis!

Voldemort ne fit toujours aucun geste.

-Je peux te garantir que je te découpe en morceau si tu ne les rappels pas, et que j'apporte ta tête sur un plateau d'argent à Dumbledore et à Cornelius Fudge, ainsi que je donnerais bon nombre de nom concernant tes mangemorts et l'emplacement de ta forteresse. 

Lentement, Tom leva la main. Puis, lentement, il fit signe à ses mangemorts de reculer.

-C'est bien...

Harry fit lentement le tour du mangemort, et se dirigea vers la sortie à reculons, n'osant pas tourner dos aux mangemorts. Un sourire commençait à se former sur leurs visages, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Brusquement, une ombre apparut devant lui. Grande de près de deux mettre, la forme se matérialisa peu à peu. Habillé de noir des pieds à la tête, poignard, épée et bon nombre d'autre arme se trouvait dans la ceinture de l'homme. Harry déglutit difficilement, et regarda Voldemort.

-C'est un cadeau de Noël anticipé ?

-Le cadeau de ta fin... Ton dernier Harry, adieu!

Une lame s'abattit en direction du Gryffondor, qui para le coup, avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la forteresse. Les Opposants étaient un peu plus loin, Harry mit sa main devant lui, et les fit aussitôt disparaître, envoyant Amanda et Lacerta en Atlantique, et les autres, à leur quartier général, se retrouvant seul à seul avec son poursuivant et un demi millier de mangemort en guise de compagnie.

-Et moi qui devais faire du fitness...

Il se mit aussitôt en position de combat, regardant attentivement son adversaire, qui arrivait. Il essaya d'analyser rapidement ses défauts. Celui-ci, à son grand désarroi, ne semblait pas en avoir. Il se déplaçait avec souplesse et agilité, semblait calme et confiant, ses sens semblaient aiguisés et ses réflexes vifs et précis. Cette créature n'était pas humaine... 

Il chercha à toute vitesse une formule lui permettant d'analyser leur nature, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il évita de justesse le premier coup de son adversaire. Celui-ci dégaina une seconde lame, lui donnant un autre avantage sur le jeune homme. Harry semblait assez stressé, et avait perdu son calme, des sueurs froides ornaient son front et une certaine panique se lisait dans son regard, tout le contraire de son adversaire... Les gens qui le connaissait et qui l'aurait vu à cet instant n'auraient pas cru avoir Harry Potter devant eux... Pas celui qui avait combattu Voldemort bon nombre de fois, avec le même genre d'arme! Ses mains tremblaient, il ne réussit même pas à soulever sa lame. Il évita de justesse le second coup qui lui frôla la tête. Puis, soudainement, il vit quelque chose qui le mit en colère. Quelque chose qui le mit très en colère. Il resserra sa prise sur son sabre, le sol tremblant sous ses pieds. Ainsi donc, cet imbécile était revenu chez Voldemort... Après ce que Harry avait fait pour lui, il était revenu vers le Lord Noir pour se remettre à son service. Harry avait eu beau risqué sa peau pour venir le récupérer avec Rogue et Lacerta, il était tout de même revenu... Le jeune Malefoy s'avança lentement, sa baguette à la main. Harry, ne se déconcentrant pas, donna un coup à son adversaire, qui fut légèrement déstabilisé. Celui-ci revint aussitôt à l'attaque et Harry se baissa juste à temps pour l'éviter, et la créature passa au-dessus de lui, se retrouvant au sol, trois mètres plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy? siffla Harry, se retournant soudainement vers lui.

Mais Drago ne répondit pas, s'approchant plus de lui.

-Te tirer de là, andouille...

Le Gryffondor le fixa un moment, et il ne vit donc pas la créature se relever et s'approcher de lui par-derrière. La seule chose qu'il ressentit, fut une douleur intense dans son dos, puis une voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Il tomba sur le sol, tentant vainement de lutter contre le vide qui l'envahissait. Drago se mit à son côté, et murmura un sort de soin. Une chaleur agréable envahit Harry, mais pas assez pour que la plaie béante qui se trouve dans son dos disparaisse, de sorte que la douleur, bien qu'elle soit moins vive, était bel et bien vivante. 

-Drago... murmura Harry, se relevant difficilement, saisissant son épée pour éloigner son adversaire qui allait renouveler son coup.

Le blond resta à l'écart, mais fut tout ouïs.

-Répète après moi, et on pourra peut-être s'en sortir... _Mélïaso hutyrear kilmorès malinïòs camélion sinéros béléos melawys!_

Drago le regarda, et répéta doucement la formule. Aussitôt, une grande lueur les entoura, une lueur blanche et translucide. Deux secondes après, il n'y avait plus personne excepté la créature. Aussitôt qu'ils réapparurent, Harry tomba lourdement au sol, lâchant son sabre. Au milieu de son dos, sur ses vêtements, une grande tâche sombre s'étendait, révélant l'imminente blessure. Hermione, qui était non loin de là, se précipita vers lui, ramenant ses cheveux bruns derrière elle, les manches de ses robes voltigeant derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de son ami, une main devant sa bouche. Harry, qui était couché sur le ventre, tourna légèrement la tête, la regardant dans les yeux, révélant un regard brillant de douleur.

-Salut ma puce... murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Un petit piège de Tom...

Il essaya de s'appuyer sur ses mains, pour se redresser quelque peu, mais ses forces refusèrent de vouloir le porter, et il retomba sur le sol.

-Reste-là, ne bouge pas...

Elle regarda Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

-Je l'ai aidé...

-Je vais te croire encore...

-Je serais mort sans lui Mione... Allez, aidez-moi à rentré... Je vais m'assurer que Amanda et Lacerta vont bien...

En entendant cela, Hermione devint hystérique.

-Quoi? Tu es blessé, et tu vérifier qu'elles vont bien ?

-Oui... Allez, soit chic un peu et arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi... 

-Drago, fais moi une faveur...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger ?

-Prête moi ta baguette...

-Tu n'as pas la tienne?

-Je ne te demanderai pas la tienne si c'était le cas...

-Pourquoi je le ferais?

-Ça vous ennuierait de vouloir m'aider à me lever de ce sol boueux... 

Drago donna la baguette à Hermione, et celle-ci, d'un sort, endormi Harry.

-Maintenant on va pouvoir l'amener se faire soigner!

Drago regarda Hermione.

-Tu sais quoi, Granger? Je t'admire...

-Alors là, j'y crois pas!

Un hurlement se fit entendre derrière eux, et soudain, un loup surgit devant eux, s'approchant aussitôt de Harry. Après l'avoir renifler, le canidé se coucha au sol, et à l'aide de ses pattes et de ses crocs, hissa son maître en travers de son dos, se dirigeant vers le palais.

Les deux adolescents restèrent interdits un long moment, puis Drago se souvint de qui c'était.

-Kendra... Sa louve...

-Comment est-ce qu'elle peut être arrivé ici?

-Aucune idée, mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne l'emmènera pas à l'infirmerie!

Hermione se mit à courir en direction du château, sur les traces de Harry et de la louve. Effectivement, celle-ci entraînait son maître vers sa chambre. Hermione se mit devant elle, et la regarda.

-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie!

La louve montra les dents quand Hermione essaya d'approcher son maître. La jeune femme recula, moins sur d'elle.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, répéta-t-elle, bloquant toutefois toujours le passage à Kendra, qui se mit à aboyer sauvagement et à gronder.

Elle chercha une baguette, priant pour que la louve ne lui saute pas dessus. Malheureusement, elle n'en trouva pas... 

-Merlin, mais pourquoi Harry ne l'a pas dressé pour qu'elle écoute d'autre que lui...

Kendra la dépassa, traînant toujours son maître, et entra dans la chambre de celui-ci, au bout du couloir, après avoir ouvert la porte d'un regard. Hermione se précipita dans la chambre, et regarda la louve étendre le jeune homme.

-Que de tendresse...

Kendra gronda soudain sourdement en se retournant vers Hermione, et à son grand étonnement, la jeune fille put entendre une voix dans sa tête.

-Si tu veux l'aider, va chercher un guérisseur!

-Il fallait l'amener à l'infirmerie! se désespéra-t-elle.

La louve ne dit rien, et Hermione sortit de la chambre en courant

-Guérisseur... Guérisseur... Je sais pas où il y en a moi des guérisseurs!

Elle fonça droit dans Salazar qui sortait d'une pièce.

-Qui a-t-il?

-Harry... Malade...

-Il est revenu? Quand? Où est-il? Que lui est-il arrivé? Il est conscient?

Hermione le regarda, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire.

-Il est blessé... Endormi...

-Je vais chercher un guérisseur, toi, trouve le parrain de ton ami, et ceux qui l'accompagne!

-Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile...

-Fais vite...

Salazar se dirigea à toute allure vers l'infirmerie, et dix minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans la chambre plongée de l'obscurité de son protégé. Il alluma la lumière, et manqua de hurler devant l'étendue de la blessure d'Harry. Elle partait du coccyx jusqu'au haut de la colonne vertébrale... Drago était assis à côté de lui dans un fauteuil, et lui avait apparemment retirer le haut de sa tenue. Une telle blessure, aurait dû être fatal à n'importe qui d'autre... C'était bien un miracle que Harry soit toujours vivant.

-Ce gamin m'étonnera toujours... murmura Salazar, le regardant avec inquiétude.

Il se dirigea vers une des armoires, et en sortit des fioles de potion, les ouvrant pour sentir leur contenu. Puis il sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher des bandes stériles. Faute de chance, il n'avait pas trouvé de guérisseur dans tout le château, et pour ne pas perdre de temps, avait finalement foncé dans la chambre de Harry. Salazar revint peu de temps après, mais pendant sa brève absence, le sang qui coulait toujours abondamment du dos Harry avait commencé à tâcher les draps du lit. Le Gryffondor était extrêmement blême, et Salazar n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher pour savoir qu'une fièvre mortelle devait certainement le maintenir depuis quelques temps déjà. Il commença immédiatement à appliquer les bandages et autres potions, désirant éviter d'aggraver le cas de son protégé.

-Mais dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré ?

Évidemment, aucune réponse ne vint de Harry, excepté un gémissement de douleur, venant sans doute de la sensation de brûlure que créait la potion. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Sirius, Severus, Hermione et Dumbledore entrèrent. Les deux premiers se précipitèrent au chevet du malade, mais les deux autres les retinrent.

-Laissez-le se reposer, intima Hermione.

Sirius et Severus reculèrent à contrecoeur, préférant éviter la furie de Miss Granger. Salazar recula lui aussi, une fois qu'il eut finit de mettre les bandages et se retourna vers Hermione et Drago.

-Dans quel état était-il, lorsqu'il est arrivé?

-Une large blessure au dos, à peine conscient et complètement insolent... Ah, oui, j'ai oublié sanguinolent! dit-elle avec sarcasme, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

-Si ce que tu dis, est totalement vrai, alors comment a-t-il pu se transporter ici?

-C'est moi qui ai récité la formule, intervint Drago.

-Je vois... Sais-tu par quoi il a été blessé, car, il y a un poisson qui s'est infiltrer dans ses veines, sous le coup de la lame qui la... pratiquement découpé en deux.

-Une Créature des Ombres... murmura Drago.

Hermione crut que Salazar allait s'évanouir.

-Je peux pas croire qu'il soit toujours vivant... murmura-t-il, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Salazar reprit la parole.

-Ce genre de Créature... Poursuit sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit morte... Et bonne à enterrer dix pieds sous terre!

-Tu veux dire... Qu'il va venir ici ? bondit Hermione.

Salazar hocha la tête.

-Il va essayer, du moins...

-Et... qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire?

-Rien... Excepté le garder à distance de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remit, car, plus cette créature sera proche, plus le poison s'intensifiera dans ses veines et la blessure s'aggravera!

-Eh merde! s'exclama Hermione, ce qui était très inhabituel pour elle.

-Donc, si Harry veut survivre, cette créature ne doit pas venir ici, avant que son adversaire soit apte à combattre avec elle, et à la détruire!

-C'est à peu près ça... Et les Créatures des Ombres sont très difficiles à retenir...

-Nous pourrons le faire, j'en suis sûr!

-Pour combien de temps? demanda Dumbledore.

-Dieu seul sait combien de temps prendra Harry à se remettre!

-Pas longtemps... Généralement, il guérit vite... La seule bonne chose que lui a laissé les elfes...

-Les elfes! s'écria Sirius. Ils seraient assez puissants pour repousser cette... chose!

Hermione hocha la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Mais Dumbledore, lui, sauta sur ses pieds, et sortit hors de la chambre. Harry gémit dans son sommeil, et se retourna sur le dos dans son lit, se réveillant presque aussitôt, une grimace de douleur se formant sur son visage. Aussitôt cinq où six personnes se placèrent autour de lui. Harry cligna des yeux, sa vision étant encore assez flou. Il se passa une main sur le front, en soupirant. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à distinguer quelque chose de précis dans le décor, et referma donc les yeux.

-Où est-ce que je suis?

-En Atlantide... De retour chez toi...

Harry cligna encore des yeux, reconnaissant la voix de Salazar.

-Comment est-ce que je suis arrivé ici? s'écria-t-il, se redressant soudainement dans son lit.

Drago se mit en avant, souriant.

-C'est moi... Tu m'avais donné la formule...

-M'en souviens pas... Disons que je ne me souviens pas de grand chose...

Il se recoucha lentement, la blessure le brûlant affreusement. 

-Le poison... marmonna Salazar.

-La Créature des Ombres... murmura Hermione.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il un explication rationnel à ce que je sois toujours en vie?

-Non, à part le fait que tu sois le Survivant...

-Severus... Si tu n'as rien à dire que je ne sache pas, alors tais-toi! grommela Potter.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas au courant...

Il reçu un regard noir de la part de son ami, et décida qu'il valait mieux se taire. À ce moment, Dumbledore entra à nouveau dans la pièce, paraissant plutôt en colère.

-Bande de crétins! Dit-il, ce qui surpris tout le monde.

-Qui a-t-il Albus? demanda Sirius.

-Il y a que Alderamir se fout éperdument de Harry, et qu'il ne daigne pas prêter la moindre attention à ce cas d'urgence!

Le jeune Gryffondor ne parut aucunement surpris par la nouvelle.

-Il... Ne rêve que de son trône... Il sait que je vais devoir le lui prendre un jour... Parle lui de Lacerta...

Dumbledore eut pâle sourire.

-Tiens... Tu es réveiller Harry...

-On dirait... 

-Donc, il faut oublié l'aide de ce côté professeur? demande Hermione.

-Pas si on lui parle de Lacerta...

-Je lui en ais parler, il ne veut rien savoir! Parce que ce n'est pas sa fille qui est visée... 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans ce cas?

-Rien du tout... grommela Salazar.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait me dire ce qui ce passe?

Tous se regardèrent.

-Heu... Et bien, en fait... La Créature des Ombres qui t'a attaqué...

-Va venir ici...

-Génial? grommela Harry. Et donc elle va vouloir me tuer j'imagine, et je ne peux pas me défendre, donc, tout le château est en émeute!? 

-Comment as tu deviner ? soupira Salazar.

-N'empêche qu'on est dans la merde... Parce que plus cette bestiole s'approche, plus tu es malade...

Harry se releva doucement de son lit, et s'adossa à la tête de son lit, contre un oreiller.

-Donc... Vous n'avez trouvé aucune solution encore?

-Non... Et c'est assez embêtant...

-Bah... Laissez-moi crevé c'est tout!

-Pas question!

-Grumlph... Alors dites-moi comment vous allez réussir à abattre cette bestiole assoiffé de sang qui est aussi agile qu'un chat et invisible comme une ombre?

-On ne sait pas encore... C'est assez difficile...

-Elle a de fortes protections magique, et seule une épée peut l'abattre... Encore faudrait-il que celui qui la combattra soit puissant...

-Albus... Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire ça ?

-J'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas vu de quoi cette créature est capable...

-Je le ferais bien moi-même mais...

Harry désigna son dos.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry... On va trouver une solution...

-Ouais... Ouais... Rappelez-moi de ne pas hésiter la prochaine fois que j'aurais la vie de Voldemort entre les mains, grommela le Gryffondor, sombrement.

-On s'en chargera, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Kendra arriva soudain dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit, venant se coucher sur les jambes de son maître.

-Tiens, salut ma belle!

-C'est elle qui t'a emmener dans ta chambre, grommela Hermione.

Harry n'eut qu'un sourire et gratta affectueusement la tête grise de la louve.

-Je voulais t'amener à l'infirmerie, mais elle a été plus rapide que moi...

-Elle a bien fait, j'en ai marre des infirmeries!

-Quand on est blessé comme cela, on se soigne, Harry!

-Ouais maman...

-Bon allez, ouste, laissez-le tranquille, il doit se reposer! ordonna Sirius, les chassant tous de la chambre.

-C'est pas vrai, j'ai deux mères poules, râla Harry.

Il se recoucha précautionneusement, et se rendormit aussitôt jusqu'au lendemain matin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà un autre chapitre de fait! 

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

_Laika&Mymy!_


	16. La fille de Rogue

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Nous ne tirons aucun profit à faire cette histoire! Bonne lecture!

**__**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**kamy**** : **Les outardes ? C'est un genre lol! Moi personnellement je préfère les loups! (On devine tout de suite pourquoi on retrouve plein d'attraits au loup dans la fic :P) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Encore désolé pour la GROS retard de publication.

**Pierre de lune : **Lol, je danse avec toi tu veux ? Ça ce fait pas de couper un chapitre comme ça ? Trouve-moi où s'est écrit, et on verra après. Niark niark niark! Tu peux pas savoir comment je peux être cruel, et tu sais quoi ? Entre moi et Darkness, c'est moi qui décide où on coupe les chapitres, parce que c'est moi qui poste cette fic ;) Alors, je pourrais te couper ça, juste là. Tu me dis toujours que ça se fait pas? Hin hin hin! Bon allez, j'arrête mes menaces. Désolé pour le gros retard! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**white**** wolf : **Lol, lui aussi est long! Merci pour ta review, désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture!

**Alpo :** La suite pour quand? Elle était pas avant longtemps! Mais là elle est là! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Mélissa**** : **Combien font nos chapitre? EN moyenne entre 20 et 25 pages au format Verdana taille 10... Tu vas bouffer une cartouche d'encre en quelque chapitre, soit en sur. Menfin, c'est toi qui voit si tu veux le faire imprimer, je serais curieuse de savoir l'épaisseur que ça ferait, 20 page multiplier par 27 chapitre... lol! Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit sur twwo ;)

**liliry**** :** La voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review et désolé pour le retard.

**Darxa**** :** Ça a prit du temps, mais la voilà la suite ;) Merci bien pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Ratonton :** Voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Désolé pour le retard.

**milie**** black :** Heu, le chapitre 10 marche pas? Étrange, pour tous les autres il marche... Étrange. Ça doit être ton PC, quoique tu penses, qui déconne. Et si ça marche toujours pas, tu peux toujours aller sur TWWO lire le chapitre... Il est là lui aussi. Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Eliamme**** : **Déprimante notre fiction? Mais c'est un Dark Harry, classé dramtique/action-aventure... Fallait s'en attendre! Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. (Tu me laisses te faire une confidence ? JE DÉTESTE TOUTE LA FAMILLE WEASLEY, excepté les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie... Mais bon.) Désolé pour le retard!

_Laika&Darkness Call_

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre 16 : La fille de Rogue._**

**__**

**__**

Dumbledore s'assit sur une chaise, et regarda Harry dormir. L'adolescent avait un sommeil assez agité, il n'arrêtait pas de geindre. Merlin seul savait à quoi il rêvait... Mais ça ne devait pas être assez agréable, surtout s'il s'agissait des flashs des évènements récents! Comble de tout, les guérisseurs avaient strictement interdit la potion de sommeil sans rêve, toute trace de mixture magique devant sortir du corps du jeune homme, en conséquence du poison qui coulait toujours dans ses veines. Il soupira. Quelqu'un entrouvrit la porte, et rentra. C'était Hermione. Elle s'assied à côté du professeur Dumbledore.

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé? demanda-t-elle.

-Non... Il n'y a aucun signe de réveil depuis deux jours...

-Bon sang... Mais pourquoi est-ce toujours sur lui que ça tombe ?

-Parce qu'il est l'élu de la prophétie...

-Une prophétie? Mais quelle prophétie?

-Harry ne t'en jamais rien dit?

La jeune fille répondit à la négative. Dumbledore sourit.

-Alors je ne peux pas t'en parler... C'est à lui de choisir cela...

-Je peux comprendre, mais je doute qu'il le fasse un jour...

-Il est secret, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très... approuva Hermione.

-Peut-être cela changera-t-il...

-Le malheur pèse sur ses épaules, reprit Hermione.

-Du moins, j'ai tout de même quelque chose à t'apprendre, puisque c'est toi qui es vraiment resté d'une amitié pure le plus longtemps avec Harry, ce qui démontre bien des choses...

-Quoi dont?

-Une autre prophétie... Plus sombre, plus dangereuse, aussi...

-Et pourquoi dois-je en savoir le contenu?

-Parce que tu y joues un rôle... Un peut-être moins important que celui de Harry, mais tout de même voué dans un sens logique...

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Hermione, avant de te l'énoncer, je préfère te prévenir que cela risque d'être un choc pour toi... Un vrai choc...

-Je suis prête, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses, une de plus de fera pas grande différence...

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête:

« _Le destin n'est jamais ce que l'on croit_

_Ne perdez pas espoir_

_Elle est l_

_Née de Serpents_

_Habitée par le Mal_

_Jugée de bien mauvaises façons_

_Mais elle seule aidera_

_Celui auquel le fardeau a été destin_

_Et ce ne sera qu'à travers le Mal_

_Qu'elle trouvera le chemin qui les mènera à la lumière_ »

A la fin, Hermione le regardait, les bras ballants.

-Professeur... Ce... Ce n'est pas possible... Je ne peux pas être...

-Et pourtant Hermione, chaque mot est véridique et parle de toi, et de Harry... Chaque mot de lis à la Prophétie qui est lié à celle du jeune Potter et de Tom Elvis Jedusor!

-Mais... Mais je ne peux pas... Je ne suis pas à...

Dumbledore la coupa.

-Je n'ai pas tout compris moi-même, c'est pour cela que nous allons devoir déchiffrer cela... ensemble.

-Harry a plus l'habitude de ces trucs que moi, pourquoi ne pas l'attendre?

-Parce que cela te concerne directement...

-Très bien... Alors... Née des Serpentard, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire?

-Que tes parents n'étaient pas tes vrais parents... Et qu'ils étaient en réalité des Serpentards...

-J'ai été adoptée? souffla la jeune fille, les yeux aussi ronds que deux gallions.

-Il semblerait... Je pense que le Professeur Rogue pourra nous éclairer là-dessus...

-Je l'espère, mais l'autre aspect; Habitée par le Mal... Je n'ai jamais été habitée par le mal, je n'ai jamais été inspirée vers le côté noir!

-Une partie de toi l'est peut être, et tu ne le sais pas forcément...

-Mais, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un jour, je jouerai vraiment sur l'influence de Harry, et de son côté sombre!

-Mais personne n'a dit ça, Mlle Granger...

-La dernière phrase... Qu'elle trouvera le chemin qui les mènera à la lumière... Ça voulait dire ça non?

-Cela veut dire que vous l'aiderez à y aller grâce à votre côté sombre...

-Donc, je vais le pousser dans cette direction, mais il ne prendra peut-être forcément pas cette direction?

-C'est à peu près cela... Vous voyez maintenant quel important rôle vous avez...

-Il faut que je sauve le Survivant!?

-Dans un sens, c'est exact.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Sur ce, excuse-moi Hermione, mais je vais aller discuter un peu avec Severus et Sirius, je te confie Harry...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, se leva et sortit de la pièce, en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Harry, et caressa les cheveux de son ami.

-Mais dans quel bordel sommes nous embarqués, Harry ?

Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas, tout comme il ne répondit pas, seulement parcouru d'un léger frisson sous la caresse de la jeune fille.

[...]

Dumbledore marcha vers Severus.

-Severus ? Pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes ?

-Bien sûr professeur, qui a-t-il?

Le maître des potions s'approcha de son supérieur.

 -Que savez-vous sur les parents de Mlle Granger?

Rogue tiqua.

-Et bien, ce sont des moldus, et...

Les yeux de Dumbledore se firent soudainement plus durs.

-Les autres, Severus. Ses vrais parents.

Rogue se passa une main dans les cheveux, plus qu'embarrassé.

-Eh bien hum... Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir? Vous désirez apprendre quelque chose sur elle? Demandez à son père...

-Il ne saura pas ce genre de choses... Non, Severus, je veux VOTRE réponse! dit-il dangereusement.

Severus déglutit difficilement.

-Eh bien hum... Il s'agit de... deux Serpentards!

-Je ne m'en doutais pas... QUI SONT CES DEUX SERPENTARDS ?

-Bellatrix Lestrange et...

[...]

Hermione sourit tendrement à Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

-Ça va ?

Il se releva.

-Comment t'irais avec le dos coupé en deux ?

-Excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide...

-C'est bon Mione...

La jeune fille ne dit rien, mais continua à le fixer avec une réelle tendresse, toujours assise sur le bord du lit, tout près de son ami.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, laissant apercevoir un Dumbledore fou de rage et stupéfait, et un Severus Rogue assez gêné. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

-Granger, dehors! Severus, VOUS ALLEZ LE LUI DIRE TOUT DE SUITE!

Hermione se mit devant ses deux professeurs, furieuse.

-Nous avons un malade ici, messieurs! Alors fermez-là!

-DEHORS, MISS GRANGER, J'AI DIT!

-Ma tête, gémit Harry, en se l'enfouissant sous son oreiller.

-Et moi je vous ai dit de BAISSER LE VOLUME! dit elle, moins fort que son professeur.

-Par pitié, sortez, si vous n'êtes pas capable effectivement de baisser le volume, leur parvint dans un étouffement la voix de Potter.

-Granger, dehors, tout de suite avec Severus, dit Dumbledore, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

La jeune fille sortit, accompagnée de son maître des potions, pendant que Dumbledore refermait brutalement la porte, et s'assoyait dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Harry, qui avait toujours sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Que se passe-t-il, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle, un air curieux sur le visage.

Severus regardait ses chaussures, gêné.

-Jeuisvotrpre.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprendrais rien si vous marmonnez!

Il prit une grande respiration et releva la tête.

-Je... Toute votre vie... Vous avez été adoptée Miss Granger... Vous êtes une sorcière de sang pur en fait... Je...

-Vous quoi?

-Je... Je suis... votre père...

Hermione le regarda fixement pendant un moment, puis le gifla de toutes ses forces.

-Si c'est votre goût des blagues, je ne le PARTAGE PAS DU TOUT!

-Ce... Ce n'est pas une blague, murmura Severus, d'une voix quasi-inaudible.

Elle arrêta sa main, soudainement sérieuse.

-Attendez là, si je comprends bien.... VOUS êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes MON père ?

-Je... C'est... Tout à fait... ça... murmura-t-il.

Hermione s'effondra sur le plancher.

-Je... Suis... Désolé... La vérité aurait... Dû vous être cachée!

-Et qui est ma mère dans ce cas? murmura Hermione, réprimant un sanglot.

-Votre mère... est... Bellatrix Lestrange... dit-il d'une voix encore plus basse.

Hermione releva les yeux, une lueur neutre dans le regard. Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Je suppose que vous voulez garder cela caché, et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

-Tout dépend de vous... C'est votre choix! Le fait que vous ne l'ayez jamais su était le choix de Bellatrix...

-Non, cela doit être le vôtre.

-Moi je n'ai rien à cacher...

-Même le fait que votre fille est à Gryffondor ?

-Même ce fait...

-Dans ce cas... Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Si c'est votre choix...

Salazar arriva à ce moment, leur fit un signe de tête et entra dans la chambre. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence étrange, jusqu'à ce que je la voix de Harry leur parvienne aux oreilles:

-AAAAAAAARRRGGG J'VAIS MOURIR, ACHEVEZ-MOI, ÇA FAIT MAL!

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent une fraction de secondes, et entrèrent dans la chambre d'un même bond. Ils virent alors une situation assez comique, mais aussi désolante : Salazar changeait les pansements de Harry qui hurlait qu'on l'achève.

-Arrête de nous crever les tympans!

-ARRÊTE DE ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR LE MARTYR, J'EN PEUX PLUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il mordait à pleine dent dans son oreiller à chaque fois qu'il refermait la bouche. Hermione regarda Salazar.

-Euh... Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas l'endormir ?

Harry cessa soudainement de hurler et les fixa méchamment.

-Que quelqu'un ose seulement essayer de m'endormir et je le réduis en cendres, j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars!

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux! bougonna Hermione. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des cauchemars vivants...

Severus la regarda directement dans les yeux. Serpentard se remit à appliquer la potion sur le dos de Harry, qui se figea aussitôt sur place, paralysé par la douleur.

Severus prit Hermione par le bras, et la fit sortir de la chambre.

-Qu'entendiez vous par cauchemar vivant ?

-Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires!

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Mlle Granger.

-Alors pourquoi vous me le demandez?

-Parce que j'espère encore que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

-Je parlais de Voldemort...

Elle lui lança un dernier regard, et rentra dans la chambre de Harry, qui était redevenue calme, Salazar ayant finit de panser les blessures de son héritier, celui-ci essayait de relaxer, respirant par à-coups.  Elle lança un regard noir à Dumbledore. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire ce que ses origines étaient. Cela lui semblait tellement... improbable... Rogue ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, quant à Bellatrix... Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme, mais elle avait assassiné Sirius, qui était vivant aujourd'hui... Deux ex-mangemorts!

-Et merde... dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait supporter ce nouveau lien de parenté, et surtout ce qu'il impliquait.

-Deux ex-mangemorts, murmura-t-elle, pour elle-même.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Elle était à Gryffondor, alors que ses parents avaient été à Serpentard......

-Mais quel bordel...

-Hermione, ça va? demanda Sirius, en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle et en passent un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, sous le regard noir de Severus.

-Je plane... dit-elle d'un ton signifiant l'exact contraire.

-Allons, qui a-t-il?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... Vaut mieux pas que tu saches...

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu as besoin de parler... Je suis là!

-Hé Sal', où est Morgane?

-Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Harry se redressa légèrement sur les coudes.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Ta blessure, nigaud.

 -Ah ouais c'est vrai... Bon, je vais aller la voir!

-Mais t'es complètement cinglé!

-Aide-moi à me lever Sal'!

-PAS QUESTION!

-Je veux aller la voir!

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es gravement malade!

-J'm'en fiche, je veux me lever, j'aime pas être couché!

-Et bien il va falloir que tu t'habitues! _Immobulus!_

-Hé, défige-moi sombre crétin! s'écria Harry, frustré.

-C'est pour ton bien.

-J'vais avoir des courbatures à force d'être couché, ça, c'est pas bon pour moi!

-On s'en fout, on veut que tu guérisses!

-J'vais guérir même si je me lève! De toute façon, si on est attaqué, je me vois mal guérir avec l'autre débilité assoiffée de sang qui va vouloir me tuer!

-Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout!

-Pfff, t'es chiant!

-Je sais.

-Je t'emmerde...

-Moi aussi.

-Ferme-là... Tu me fais enrager!

-Je sais.

Harry préféra se taire, n'arrivant pas à avoir le dernier mot.

-Bellatrix Lestrange vient d'arriver! dit Lacerta en rentrant dans la chambre de son demi-frère.

Hermione se raidit, et Severus blêmit.

-Hé La' dis leur d'enlever ce putain de sort d'immobilité, je veux me lever! s'écria Harry, voyant sa chance.

Elle sourit.

-Pas question, mon cher frère. Severus, Bella veut vous voir.

-Eh vous me faites tous chier! Je veux me lever et aller voir Bella!

-NON! crièrent-ils simultanément.

Harry se renfrogna et leur tourna dos en rabattant la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

Severus sortit de la pièce, puis, après un moment, fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

-Je suis désolé, Granger...

 -Pourquoi? Vous vous excusez pour m'avoir mis au monde?

-Non... D'être obligé de m'avoir comme père...

Elle sourit, puis éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas moi que cela embête, c'est vous! Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir à expliquer tout cela aux Serpentards!

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je doute qu'ils veuillent encore me sauter dessus après cela...

-Vous êtes la fille d'anciens mangemorts...

-Ouais et puis?

-De toute façon, tant qu'il y a Harry dans le coin, ils n'osent pas s'attaquer à quelqu'un...

Elle le regarda, et s'arrêta.

-Parce que vous croyez qu'Harry va accepter de rester avec moi après ce que vous venez de m'apprendre ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?

-Parce que... Parce que...

-Il n'y a aucune raison, moi et Harry nous entendons très bien Miss Granger...

-Si vous le dites...

Ils furent enfin dans le hall d'entrée où attendait Bellatrix.

Elle regarda Severus, surprise.

-Je t'avais demandé de venir seul!

Il la regarda.

-Je... Je dois te... Enfin, je dois te présenter... Quelqu'un...

La jeune femme regard Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es?

-Hermione Granger... Ou plutôt Rogue.

Bellatrix releva brutalement son regard sur Severus, ouvrant la bouche, ne trouvant pourtant rien à dire.

-C'est ma fille... Notre fille... dit-il pour elle.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête, soudainement muet. Un aboiement leur parvint du haut de l'escalier, et ils relevèrent tous la tête, pour voir un loup dévaler l'escalier, pourchasser par Salazar.

_-Stupefix_! cria Hermione.

Le loup tomba sur le sol, immobilisé, et Hermione, avec un petit sourire satisfait, remit sa baguette à sa ceinture.

Salazar s'approcha, le délivra, et Harry reprit sa forme humaine, alors que son ancêtre le saisissait fermement par le bras, sous ses protestations.

-Mais laisse-moi, je vais bien...

-Allez, ramène-toi...

-Bye Bella'!

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et reporta ses yeux sur Severus, puis sur Hermione.

-Elle est dans quelle maison ? fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

-Avec Harry... répondit Severus.

-Gryffondor, donc ? Mais... Comment est ce possible ?

-J'ai décidé que j'allais aller à Gryffondor depuis que j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard!

-Bellatrix se tourna vers Severus.

-Comment peut-elle être notre fille ?

-C'est elle, crois-moi...

-Qu'est ce qui te le fais dire ?

-Je le sais...

-Mais explique-toi, bordel!

-Une prophétie... Et aussi son comportement!

-Son comportement ?

Severus approuva.

-Elle me ressemble...

-Heu... Je suis là moi!

-Oh, hum, désolé Granger!

-Pas de problème. Il est vrai que je ne suis que votre fille...

Severus grommela et se prit le visage entre ses mains.

-Oh bon sang...

-Et oui, il faut assumer!

-C'est bon... J'ai compris!

-On ne dirait pas...

-Eh bien c'est le cas!

-Très bien... Dans ce cas là, qu'est ce qu'on fait à propos de ça ?

-J'en sais rien, moi!

-C'est vous l'adulte, pas moi!

-On en discutera plus tard... C'est pas le plus urgent pour le moment!

-Et quel est le plus urgent pour le moment ?

-Trouver un moyen pour empêcher Harry de se faire tuer!

Hermione les regarda un moment, puis fonça vers la bibliothèque.

-Elle a une idée... diagnostiqua Severus.

-J'ai vu... On peut aller voir Harry?

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée... De quoi voulais-tu me parler, au fait ?

-De notre fille justement...

-Pourquoi cela ?

-J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait plus de mère... Et je me suis trouvé un appartement à Londres...

-Ton instinct maternel aurait-il brusquement refait surface ? dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner cet enfant, mais avec toi qui est parti, et les rangs de Voldemort que je venais de rejoindre...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sur, tu es une victime...

-Oui... J'en suis une!

-Mais bien sûr... Et moi je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres!

-Pfff, où est la chambre de Harry?

-Il est interdit de visite.

-J'm'en fiche!

[...]

Harry était seul dans sa chambre, entouré d'un mur magique de verre pour l'empêcher de sortir de son lit, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point.

-Et merde! Je me fais quand même chier, tout seul...

Il rejeta sa couverture au bout du lit, et s'assied en tailleur, croisant les bras sur son torse recouvert de bandages.

-Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire...

Il grommela en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie dans les parois vitrées de son lit.

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour meubler le temps en attendant... Je sais. Trouver le meilleur moyen pour tuer Salazar dès que je sortirai d'ici!

Il eut un étrange sourire et se mit à siffloter tout en réfléchissant. La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, laissant apparaître une silhouette bien connue du Survivant.

-Bonjour Bella'!

-Allô, mon grand, alors, qu'est-ce... tu fais dans ton lit, si on peut appeler ça un lit, emprisonné comme t'es!

-Oh, je réfléchis à la meilleure façon de trucider Salazar lorsque je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici!

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Si tu veux vraiment me faire une faveur, détruis cette vitre, et je pourrai te faire visiter le village...

Elle toucha la vitre, et secoua la tête.

-Seul Salazar pourra la défaire...

-Mais je veux sortir d'ici, bordel!

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire pour toi... À moins que...

-À moins que quoi ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Je vais chercher Severus.

-Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui! Vas-y, vite, vite! s'écria Harry, aussi enjoué qu'un enfant de cinq ans à qui on promet une visite chez Honeyduke.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et sortit de la pièce.

-SEVERUS! cria-t-elle à travers les couloirs.

-Chuutt!!! lui intima Harry, de peur qu'elle alarme tout le château.

L'ex Mangemort arriva au pas de course.

-Il y a un problème, Bella ?

Elle le regarda.

-Ouais. Faut qu'on jette un Imperium à Serpentard.

-Heu... Pourquoi? T'es folle!

-Parce que je veux sortir d'ici, putain! s'écria Harry de sa chambre.

Severus le regarda.

-Ah... Attends, je vais demander à Hermione de venir nous aider!

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ?

-Bah... On a discuté tout à l'heure...

La femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-En tout cas, faites vite...

-HERMIONE!

Le cri résonna à travers les couloirs, et cinq minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant eux, essoufflée.

-Oui?

-Faut que tu viennes avec nous. On doit jeter un Imperium à Salazar.

-Et po...

-Parce que je veux sortir d'ici, grommela Harry, pour la deuxième fois.

-Ah... C'est une justification suffisante, en ce qui me concerne, en tout cas!

Ils laissèrent donc Harry à sa solitude, et se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Serpentard. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour, Salazar, un sourire niais au visage, marchant devant eux.

-Oh Merlin... Vous lui avez ramolli le cerveau ou quoi? Je croirais voir Croupton...

-Imperium, mon vieux! Par contre, on te laissera subir les conséquences...

-Ouais... Ben vous le laisserez comme ça pendant une heure, d'accord ?

-Aucun problème! Salazar, retire ton sortilège!

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et dans un claquement de doigt, la vitre avait disparu, permettant à Harry de sortir de son lit, ce qu'il fit aussitôt.

-ENFIN LIBRE!!!!!!!!!!

-Tais-toi, ils vont tous être alertés!

Harry enfila un chandail, puis une robe qu'il laissa détachée, et sortit dans le couloir avec les trois autres, qui enfermèrent Salazar dans la chambre du Gryffondor.

-Bon, je vais vous faire visiter, mais avant on passe chez Dumbledore, il voudra lui aussi voir ce fameux village...

Severus et Hermione toussotèrent.

-Euh... T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas nous le faire voir avant ?

-Hum... C'est à votre guise!

-Parfait. Dans ce cas-là, il ne vient pas.

-Comme vous voulez...

Harry se tut, lorsqu'il bifurqua dans un couloir assez actif habituellement, où se trouvaient entre autres les appartements de Merlin, et l'infirmerie.

Une fois à l'extérieur, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le village.

-Nous sommes ici en Atlantide. C'est une île qui a disparu il y a bien longtemps dans cet univers parallèle..... Les gens ont gardé leur civilisation du passé, comme vous pouvez le constater... Coulée on ne sait trop où dans notre monde, beaucoup de chercheurs, sorciers comme moldus, ont déjà entrepris la recherche de cette cité enfouie, en vain à chaque fois! Légende ou vérité pour eux? Ils ne le sauront sans doute jamais... À votre gauche, c'est la sombre et mystérieuse forêt Noire... Nombre d'endroits magiques de notre monde se retrouvent ici, construisant ainsi une île qui va au-delà de l'imagination. Le village, par contre, a été détruit à cause d'une récente attaque. Cependant, il y a d'autres lieux enchanteurs dans cette île, comme le jardin des Prêtresses... Ou ce que l'on appelle le recueil des Dames du Lac...

-Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas de plume et de parchemin pour noter tout ça!

-Ton esprit peut suffire, Mione! rigola Harry qui reprit. Oh oui, seulement ton esprit, si le mien a put enregistrer tout cela...

Rogue regarda Harry d'un air mécontent, son instinct paternel faisant inconsciemment renaissance... Hermione fronça les sourcils en s'en apercevant, puis, finalement, sourit. Harry ne les emmena donc pas au village, puisqu'il venait de leur annoncer qu'il avait été détruit, et donc, traîna Bellatrix, Hermione et Severus à travers les images jardins du palais, en direction des écuries qu'on aurait pu qualifier de manoir... C'était quelque chose à voir! Puis il leur montra les superbes jardins qui se trouvaient ici, et, le souffle court, s'assit sur un banc. Sa blessure lançait, et, déjà, sa chemise commençait à se teinter de rouge...

-Merde, pas maintenant... murmura-t-il.

-HARRY POTTER!

-Ça, c'est Sal' qui a repris conscience...

-Harry, tu trembles...

Hermione mit une main dans le dos de son ami, et sentit aussitôt l'humidité de sa chemise.

-Qu... Mais c'est pas vrai, ta plaie s'est rouverte, allez on rentre...

-Non c'est bon, grommela Harry, en se forçant à sourire, pour montrer qu'il se portait très bien.

Hélas, quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle vague de douleur le submergea, et il tomba sur le sol. Au même moment, Salazar arriva dans le jardin, ses yeux obscurcis par la colère... Bellatrix regarda Severus.

-Oho... On ferait mieux de se casser...

Rogue souleva Harry du sol, qui fit de son mieux pour se tenir sur ses jambes, et tous les quatre prirent la poudre d'escampette, du mieux qu'ils purent.

Malheureusement, une déchirure dans le vide apparut, et peu à peu, une silhouette se mut dans la vive lumière. Au même instant, Harry laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur, sa veste étant maintenant affreusement imbibée de sang... Et de l'autre côté, Salazar arrivait toujours d'un pas vif. Hermione l'allongea précipitamment sur le sol, une main sur son front, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Avec un regard rempli d'horreur, elle regarda la Créature arriver, ainsi que Salazar. Severus se mit en avant, mais Salazar l'écarta vivement, le faisant tomber par terre.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre elle... souffla Harry, qui fixait d'un regard douloureux la Créature devenir de plus en plus matérielle devant lui, impuissant.

Mais, ne l'écoutant pas, un mur humain composé d'Hermione, Bellatrix, Salazar et Severus se forma devant lui, tous ayant leurs baguettes à la main. Hermione transforma la sienne en une épée, et les autres l'imitèrent. Harry siffla, désapprouvant ce qu'il allait faire, et se redressa à demi, luttant contre la douleur qu'il essayait d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Aucun des autres ne remarqua son geste, mais la Créature, elle, le vit. Elle bougea rapidement, et Harry eut à peine le temps de se jeter un sort de soin avant que sa peau n'éclate sous la douleur. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, défiant du regard la Créature d'approcher davantage. Maudit soit ce jour où il avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre... Hermione se retourna, et, voyant ce qui se passait, donna un coup d'épée dans le dos de la Créature avant de conjurer une deuxième épée à l'intention de son ami, puis de lui appeler sa baguette à l'aide du sort d'Attraction.

Elle lança la lame à Harry qui l'attrapa au vol, fendant l'air d'un coup vif pour vérifier sa dextérité, et fixa par la suite attentivement le combattant qui se trouvait devant eux, attentif à ces moindres mouvements. Celui-ci envoya un double coup de pied à Severus qui tomba au sol, et écarta Salazar, le plus facilement du monde, pour se tourner finalement vers Harry, qui fut aussitôt devancé par Hermione qui se mit devant lui... Il la poussa juste à temps, pour qu'elle ne reçoive par une lame en plein dans l'estomac, et se mit face à la Créature, tenant la lame à double tranchant dans ses mains, pour alléger son poids. La douleur de sa blessure augmentait, mais il ne cilla pas. D'un geste vif, il enfonça sa lame dans l'oeil de la Créature qui s'était baissée pour le frapper. Puis il sortit sa baguette.

-_Endoloris!_

Celle-ci repoussa le sort facilement.

-Stupide bouclier corporel, grommela-t-il. Sal' j'espère que tu peux faire des miracles avec des bandelettes...

Une fois ces paroles dites, Harry se lança dans la bataille, croisant le fer avec une détermination féroce, essayant de l'éloigner graduellement des autres. Il y parvint au bout d'une demi-heure de combat. Aucun de ses sorts n'avait atteint la carapace de la créature, et Harry ne savait plus comment la battre. Il lança un énième coup, qui n'atteint pas sa cible, et manqua d'en recevoir un lorsqu'il eut une idée... Une potion! Elles n'étaient pas bloquées par les boucliers corporels! Puisant dans ses dernières forces, le dos complètement taché de sang, il dégagea une main de l'épée, fouillant dans sa robe qui contenait toujours maintes potions de sa main libre, bloquant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, les attaques du monstre. Il trouva enfin celle qu'il cherchait : la Potion de Puissance, qui aspirait la puissance magique d'une personne de l'intérieur. D'un geste habile, il renversa le contenu de la fiole sur la créature. Celle-ci n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis, peu à peu, elle diminua la rudesse de ses coups, pour enfin tomber au sol, se tordant de douleur, alors qu'un grand panache de fumée s'élevait de la chose. Harry tomba au sol, épuisé, n'entendant même pas le cri de victoire de ses amis...

Hermione, le voyant agenouillé à quatre pattes au sol, cherchant son souffle, sa robe imbibée et affreusement humide pendant sur son dos, se précipita aussitôt vers lui. Il la regarda sans rien dire, les mots lui manquant.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté de lui, passa doucement une main sur sa joue.

-Tu... Tu vas bien? demanda faiblement Harry, au bout d'un instant.

-Oui... Mais toi, ça m'a l'air d'être autre chose...

-C'est bon... Un peu épuisé, voilà tout...

Il lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer, et pendant un moment, chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre. Rogue intervint en « allant examiner » Harry, et en mettant de ce fait sa fille de côté.

-C'est bon Severus, gronda Harry, je mourrai pas devant vos yeux...

Harry se releva lentement, puis soupira, une fois chose faite, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-N'empêche.... Tout le monde est mort d'inquiétude pour toi...

-Je ne vais pas mourir, et de plus, cette bestiole étant morte... Je vais me rétablir plus vite! Dès demain, on repart pour Poudlard!

-QUOI ?

-Quoi, quoi? Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème?

-TU ES BLESSÉ!

-Sev'... Je vais bien...

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais... Quelques bandages à changer, et je serais prêt à monter sur un balai et à faire une feinte de Wronski!

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Quelques bandages à changer, et tu seras surtout prêt à aller voir les lits de l'infirmerie, avec une potion de sommeil en prime!

-Tsss, j'ai assez dormit pour les dix siècles à venir... Je rentre...

Il fit demi-tour, et repartit d'un pas souple -ce qui étonna au plus haut point le maître des potions, mais qui le fit aussi froncer des sourcils- le pan de sa robe volant doucement derrière lui.

-On ne le changera jamais... soupira-t-il.

-Une âme d'enfant, un esprit de sagesse... murmura Hermione, avec un demi-sourire. Un enfant qui a dû grandir trop vite... finit-elle.

-Le fils d'un prétentieux, aussi... ajouta-t-il grognant un peu

-Arrête un peu... James Potter devait lui aussi avoir ses bons côtés!

-Non, aucun.

-Je n'y crois pas...

-Tu ne l'as jamais vu, comment peux-tu juger ? dit-il, soudainement agacé.

-Harry m'en a parlé, et nombreux sont ceux qui ont dit qu'il lui ressemblait...

Hermione soupira, et prit le chemin que son ami avait emprunté pour rentrer au château.

[...]

Les bagages étaient faits, les pansements pansés, les sermons distribués, et les visites à l'infirmerie effectuées. Harry se portait mieux... Au grand étonnement de tous, sa blessure s'était refermée, ne laissant qu'une mince cicatrice.

Salazar ouvrit la porte bleue qui permettait d'accéder à Poudlard, et Harry s'y engouffra sans un mot. Les autres le suivirent, après un bref salut, et après un moment, le passage se ferma derrière eux, les faisant réapparaître à Poudlard, dans le parc recouvert de neige, où le ciel en déversait encore et toujours... Noël promettait d'être blanc! Tous s'engouffrèrent dans le vieux château, et, sans écouter un instant de plus ce que lui disait son aîné, il se précipita dans sa salle commune.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? demanda Severus, haussant les sourcils, se retournant vers Albus, qui avait regardé l'ascension de Harry dans la grand escalier de marbre, les sourcils froncés.

-Il est fatigué... Je monte aussi, j'ai besoin de sommeil... dit Hermione en baillant, et en suivant son ami.

Severus acquiesça, regarda sa fille monter... Impassible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, Harry veille sur elle.

-Peut-être un peu trop... C'est ce qui m'inquiète!

-Vous venez à peine de le lui annoncer, et, même si cela ne paraît pas, elle vous en veut beaucoup. Vous l'avez abandonnée, tout de même!

-Sa mère l'a abandonnée! Moi je venais de quitter les rangs de Voldemort lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, et elle, elle y entrait...

-Vous auriez pu la recueillir et l'élever comme votre enfant...

-Je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait... Et j'étais tout le temps en mission, ça aurait été impossible...

-N'essayez pas de vous défiler! Ça aurait pu l'être! Elle est née juste avant la mort de Voldemort, vous auriez pu la recueillir!

Severus soupira.

-Je vais dans mes appartements Albus... Je serai là pour le déjeuner...

-Comme vous voudrez...

Ils se séparèrent, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées.

[...]

Assis dans le lit de Harry, chacun enlacé dans les bras de l'autre, somnolents, ils ne parlaient pas... Ils n'en avaient pas de besoin, les mots auraient été inutiles dans un moment pareil. Tout ce dont ils avaient de besoin pour le moment, c'était de la présence réconfortante de l'autre... Ils venaient tous deux de frôler la mort... Ils l'avaient frôlée de si près que cela en était effrayant. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de n'aller à la bibliothèque que le lendemain. Il commençait à être temps de trouver un moyen pour arrêter Voldemort...

-Noël est dans quelques jours, soupira Harry... Tu comptes retourner chez tes parents? Tu pourrais encore prendre le train...

-Je n'ai plus que mon père... Je préfère ne pas y aller, de toute façon... dit-elle, préférant garder le secret sur ses véritables origines.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Les Dursley, mieux vaut encore l'enfer, quant aux elfes... Sans commentaire!

-J'imagine... On pourrait rester au château, rien que tous les deux ?

-Tu envisages d'autre solution?

-Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix...

Harry ricana.

-Alors là, n'y compte pas trop, je ne veux pas encore revoir les Weasley, et tous les autres! On aura le château pour nous...

Hermione cala plus confortablement sa tête contre le torse de son ami, et celui-ci passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux.

-À plus tard ma puce... murmura-t-il, fermant lui aussi paresseusement les yeux, sombrant dans un doux et paisible sommeil, percé par l'odeur délicate de son amie.

Severus murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui le laissa entrer sans faire de difficultés. Il avait désespérément besoin de voir sa fille, il venait de trouver une idée de vacances, et il voulait les passer en tête-à-tête avec elle. Voyant la salle commune déserte, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles -en tant que professeur, il pouvait y accéder- mais le trouva tout aussi vide. Un étrange sentiment de malaise le saisit et il dévia son regard vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs masculins, fronçant les sourcils. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, et ouvrit violemment la porte du dortoir. Il vit, sur un lit, Hermione et Harry, endormis, dans le même lit. Sa fille avait la tête contre le torse de Harry, et celui-ci avait la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione... Il lueur de colère passa dans son regard, et il referma brutalement, dans un claquement, la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents, qui se réveillèrent en même temps, plutôt étonnés. Il s'avança vers eux, et projeta sa fille hors du lit de l'adolescent, qui regardait son professeur, avec, curieusement, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Hermione retomba lourdement sur le plancher.

-Laisse-la, Severus! siffla Harry, se levant à son tour du lit, pour faire face à son ami.

-Ne la touche plus jamais. Plus jamais, tu m'entends... dit le professeur de potions d'une voix froide.

Harry fut d'abord étonné par ces paroles, puis fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant plus rien.

-Et pour quelle raison? demanda Harry, tout aussi froidement.

-Parce que c'est ma fille... répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le visage de Harry se décomposa, puis il regarda Hermione.

-C'est vrai? souffla-t-il, maintenant blême.

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux, mais destinant un regard plein de colère à son père.

-Oh Merlin...

Harry sortit en hâte de sa chambre, sans un regard derrière lui.

Hermione se releva, la fureur laissant place aux larmes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit ? JE T'AVAIS DIT DE TE TAIRE!

-Il devait le savoir Hermione... Ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi!

Elle se retint de le gifler, mais sortit sa baguette.

-DEHORS!

-Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça... répliqua calmement Rogue.

-Tu m'as abandonnée, et, vu qui TU fréquentais à l'époque, tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner! Maintenant, dehors, où je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ma baguette!

Severus soupira, et non sans un regard derrière lui, il sortit du dortoir des garçons des septièmes années, et par la même occasion, de la salle commune. Harry n'était pas présent dans la pièce, et aucune preuve du fait qu'il avait bel et bien passé par là. Hermione s'écroula sur un des lits, tremblante. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains, en larmes.

Pourquoi cette situation l'avait-elle mise dans cet état? Elle n'était même pas avec Harry... Ils n'étaient que de bons amis, mais, était-ce bien ça? Pour elle, était-ce bien ce qu'elle ne ressentait, et non quelque chose de plus fort? Mais lui ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Allait-il la détester, désormais ? Elle était tout de même la fille de celui qui l'avait envoyé à Azkaban... Azkaban... Comment Severus avait-il put envoyer Harry là-bas?

Un frisson la parcourut.

Déjà que Harry avait dû combattre maintes fois des Détraqueurs, il avait fallut qu'il se retrouve en leur présence 24 heures sur 24, pendant un certain temps.

Elle détestait son père pour avoir fait cela à Harry. De toute façon, elle le détestait tout court. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de l'abandonner, c'était injuste! Elle avait tout simplement vécu dans le mensonge toute sa vie, et du jour ou lendemain, Severus débarquait avec cette histoire de fou... mais pourtant vraie! Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posa son menton dessus. Elle le haïssait... Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça... Et après, pendant toutes ses années, il l'avait détestée, l'humiliant...

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut, et après un soupir, elle s'étendit dans le lit de Harry, se couvrant des couvertures imprégnées de la douce et légère odeur de menthe de celui-ci. Harry réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard froid fixé sur elle. Elle sursauta en le voyant, et se releva précipitamment. Il ne dit rien, et ne fit que s'adosser dans le cadrage de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-Le dortoir des filles est de l'autre côté... dit-il d'une voix froide. Étant donné que je ne suis pas fréquentable...

-C'est Rogue qui dit ça Harry, pas moi! dit-elle.

Pourtant, elle avait considérablement pâli, comprenant que son ami avait été là, et qu'il avait tout entendu, par quelconque moyen.

-Mais comme tu es sa fille... Je suppose que tu dois lui obéir! dit-il d'une voix encore plus froide.

-Je n'ai passé aucun accord avec lui... Il n'a jamais omis s'occuper de moi, et ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais commencer à suivre ses règles!

Harry sembla se détendre un peu, et quitta l'embrasure de la porte pour se mettre sur son lit. Il lui indiqua la place juste à côté de lui, et elle s'assit.

-Il ne pourra pas nous séparer, de toute façon... murmura Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son ami passer dans son cou.

-Sauf si tu le souhaites, bien entendu...

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un sourire rebelle, indiquant le contraire à Harry.

-Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je préfère ta compagnie à celle d'un meurtrier...

-Mais je suis un meurtrier ma puce...

Il eut un sourire espiègle et la poussa sur son lit, se mettant à la chatouiller.

-Tu ne tues pas les mêmes personnes... Il a tué des innocents... Et sans aucune raison... dit-elle tout en riant.

Harry la laissa reprendre son souffle tout comme il se le permit -puisque la jeune fille s'était débattue, et il avait fait bon nombre d'efforts pour qu'elle reste sur son lit- penché au-dessus d'elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, respirant par à-coups.

-Tu parles de Voldemort ou de Rogue, là?

-De Rogue... Il a été Mangemort...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son regard gris noyé dans celui-ci de son amie.

-Je sais... Et moi aussi, Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, toi, tu l'as fait pour quelqu'un, tu n'y aurais pas été de ton propre gré dans le cas contraire!

-Presque, à une époque...

-Cette époque n'est plus...

Il se releva, soudain grave.

-C'est ce que tout le monde croit. J'ai une partie de mal en moi, Hermione, et elle grandit chaque jour... Chaque jour, je sombre un peu plus dans les Ténèbres!

-Je m'en fiche Harry... Tu as toujours été mon ami, et tu le seras toujours!

Elle se releva à son tour, s'approchant de son ami, et le serra dans ses bras.

-Toujours tu seras mon ange...

-Rien ne pourra nous séparer... Rien...

Il lui releva le visage, son index passé sous son menton, et laissa son regard fondre dans les yeux chocolat de son amie. Elle ne dit rien, se blottissant contre son ami. Les larmes perlaient encore sur son visage.

-Je le hais...

-Je suis désolé pour toi ma puce...

Il la serra dans ses bras, fredonnant doucement.

-Pourquoi est ce que cela tombe sur moi ? soupira-t-elle.

-J'en sais rien, Mione, comme je ne sais pas pourquoi moi je suis l'élu de...

Il marqua une pause et reprit dans un murmure:

-... Cette prophétie.

Elle se serra plus contre lui.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Harry...

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, puis soupira.

-Tu te rends compte que ce qu'on a l'air dans cette position?

-Et alors ?

-Non rien...

-Sauf si un indiscret rentre dans la chambre...

-Si c'est Rogue, je suis mort...

-Il n'a pas intérêt! dit Hermione, le regard menaçant.

-Dis dont... Qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup me concernant?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je n'ai pas à suivre ses ordres. C'est tout.

-Si tu le dis.

Harry eut un sourire lui aussi.

-Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche... murmura Hermione.

-Utilise ma salle de bain... proposa gentiment Harry.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se détacha de son ami, et partit vers la salle d'eau, silencieusement.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix.

-Si Severus arrive... on est morts...

L'adolescent ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau.

-Surtout s'il entre dans la chambre sans me voir, et entend le bruit...

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-La crise que ces deux-là feraient s'ils se retrouvaient face à face, dans la salle d'eau alors que Mione prend sa douche...

Il éclata de rire, en s'imaginant Hermione en train de jeter un sort à Severus. Harry savait que le professeur aurait du mal à s'en remettre...  C'est sur ces pensées que Harry s'endormit, bercé par le clapotis que faisaient les gouttelettes d'eau sur le carrelage des douches, étouffé à travers la lourde porte de bois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonjour à tous! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? Très bien ? Pas fameux ? À chier ? Allez-y faites nous part de vos commentaires sans aucune crainte.

N.B. : La première partie sera diviser non en 26 mais bien 27 chapitres ( oui je sais, une trèèèèès grosse différence! Mais bon...) Le chapitre 25 était trop long, je l'ai par conséquent couper en deux.

Merci bien, et au plaisir de vous revoir tous ;)

**_Review_****_ Please!!!_**

**__**

_Laika&Darkness Call!_


	17. Les lois du ministère de la Magie

**_Disclamer : _**Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, tout, excepté la brillantissime, sublimissime et extraordinaire idée qu'on a eut comme sujet de fic. (Oui, oui, je suis très modeste, n'ayez pas de médisances sur cela =op) Bonne lecture!

**RAR :**

**Eliamme**** :** On en est désolé, mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. (Je dois aussi révéler que je DÉTESTE tous les Weasley, excepter Gred et Forge et Bill et Charlie. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Pierre de lune : **Héhéhé, on est bien contente de voir que notre chapitre était attendu ;) Depuis le temps où nous étions absentes, mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause de la chose ;) Ouais, Hermi la fille de Rogue! Où nous allons chercher ça ? Bah, j'ai disons, la réputation d'avoir l'esprit comme un chaudron d'idée (j'adore cette expression que J.R.R Tolkien!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Thegirlofthesgade**** :** Salut à toi ma puce! Eh ouais, je répond toute seule (Darkness Call est en vacances en France, donc résultat, c'est moi qui a tout corrigé (pour passer le temps) et reviewer!) Salazar/Harry sont pas mal cool! Lol! Folles? Tu t'attendais à quoi avec moi dans l'équipe de cette histoire? Hin hin hin! Oauis on se voit bientôt hein ¬¬ Pour le temps qui reste avant le 16! Humpfff! Menfin, bonne lecture et à la prochaine. Merci pour ta review!

**AD :** Merci bien. Le chapitre est pas mal, mais c'est pas le meilleur de tous (je le sais, la première partie est finit, donc moi je connais la suite hin hin hin) tu verras bien prochainement. Ouais, un chapitre sera poster à tous les 6-7 ou 8 jours. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Genevieve**** Black :** J'espère que le bref délais de l'été te fera moins t'impatienter, car il est dorénavant de 1 semaine. Tous les chapitres étant corrigés, il ne reste qu'à les poster! Et à répondre au reviews. Merci pour ladite review que tu nous as laissé et bonne lecture! 

**Mélissa****:** Lol, tu fais bien de pas tout imprimer ;) Mais j'aurais quand même été curieuse de l'épaisseur de la pile :P La suite est prévu pour dans 1 semaine. Une scène chaude ? Peut-être, tu verras bien. Mais si oui, c'est moi qui devrai la rajouter à la fic, Darkness n'étant pas à l'aise là-dedans (et étant aussi absente!) Menfin, tu sauras d'ici quelques semaines ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Laika%Darkness Call_

**__**

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre17 : Les lois du ministère de la Magie._**

La neige tombait toujours autant dans le parc de Poudlard, recouvrant de son manteau blanc le paysage des alentours, rendant les alentours féeriques. Dans un dortoir du somptueux château, deux adolescents étaient assis sur un lit, l'un en face de l'autre, discutant allègrement.

-Ça va être notre premier Noël, à deux... déclara Harry, à un moment, son sourire ne le quittant pourtant pas, même s'il faisait mention de Ron.

-Je sais... Rien que tous les deux.

-Il y a ton père, pourtant...

-On s'en fou de mon père !

Elle eut un sourire espiègle, et au grand étonnement du jeune homme, elle posa un délicat baiser sur sa joue. Il la regarda, sans rien dire, puis éclata de rire.

-S'il savait ça...

-... ou ça!

Elle agrippa Harry par le collet de sa chemise et le tira vers elle, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, qui se figea légèrement, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ça. Puis il se détendit, et approfondit légèrement le baiser. Il posa ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille, et tous deux s'allongèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent, manquant d'air, et se regardèrent.

-Severus va vraiment nous tuer... murmura Harry, fixant tendrement son... _amie_, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-On s'en fout... murmura-t-elle.

Harry rie doucement, mais ne répondit rien.

-Après tout, tu as raison... Pourquoi devrait-on s'en soucier ?

-Hum... Pour notre peau?

-Parce que tu crois qu'il va nous faire du mal ?

-Je doute qu'il ferait du mal à sa fille...

-Il a fait du mal à des innocents, alors... dit-elle d'un air indifférent. Et puis ce n'est pas mon père.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et Severus entra dans la pièce. (nda : on s'en attendait vraiment pas =op)

-Je peux pas croire que tu es dis ça... murmura-t-il en fixant sa fille, puis en se retournant vers Harry, qui était couché sous la jeune fille, et la tenait, enlacé par la taille. Toi, j'ai à te parler, _DEHORS !_

Harry, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas discuter, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie, et sortit dehors sous l'oeil menaçant du père de la jeune fille. Celui-ci, avant de s'adresser à lui, regarda sa fille.

-Pas question que _MA_ fille fasse la prostituée !

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se retourna vers Harry.

-Et surtout pas avec toi, siffla Severus. Amis, d'accord... Mais de là à ce que qu'elle sorte et couche avec toi, alors là non! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à risquer sa vie, avec Voldemort à tes trousses !

-Je ne couches pas avec Mione! répliqua froidement Harry, gardant son sang froid, son regard exprimant par contre un danger imminent.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous me donnez, tous les deux ! dit l'ex-Mangemort d'une voix froide.

Harry se planta devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Écoute-moi bien. Hermione est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin que quelqu'un comme _toi_ pour lui donne des conseils sur ses fréquentations... Surtout en considérant les tiennes !

La main de son professeur siffla de l'air et alla s'abattre sur la joue de Harry, laissant une grande trace rouge.

-T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, siffla Potter, sur un regard dur, remplit pourtant de tristesse et de douleur.

-Et pourquoi ? siffla Severus, dont les yeux étaient remplis de colère.

-Parce que je pourrais porter plainte! Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, et par conséquent, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire quoique ce soit !

Severus ricana.

-Oh, mais à ta place je ne le ferais pas... Ignores-tu qu'il y a une loi dans notre monde selon laquelle, si le père où la mère le souhaite, il ou elle peut interdire les relations avec tel où tel personne ? Pourquoi crois -tu que Malefoy ne fréquente QUE les Serpentards ?

Harry blêmit. Pourtant il émit un sifflement et tournant les talons, Severus le retint pourtant par le bras.

-Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Voir Sirius... répliqua sèchement Harry. Il est retourné au Square Grimmaud !

-Tu n'as pas droit de quitter ce château pour le moment ! déclara Severus, faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette un morceau de papier.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher ! C'est les vacances de Noël et je ferais ce que je veux, maintenant, lâche-moi !

-Voici un contrat... T'interdisant de quitter le château. Les protections ont été installées par le professeur Dumbledore, moi-même, Sirius Black et McGonnagall... Tu ne peux plus sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard !

-Je vous déteste tous ! siffla Harry, crachant presque au visage de son professeur.

Il retira brutalement son bras de la poigne de Severus, et dévala en vitesse l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, puis sortit dans le couloir, en poussant brutalement le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui gardait toujours l'entré. Hermione sortit du dortoir, et regarda son père dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous avez fait ça ?

-Il n'est pas pour toi... répliqua Severus.

-C'est à moi de choisir qui est pour moi !

-Pas Harry, tu vas te faire tuer !

-ET ALORS ? cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

-ALORS C'EST COMME ÇA ! ET NE ME CRIS PAS APRÈS !

-VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN ORDRE À ME DONNER ! EN CE QUI ME CONCERNE, VOUS... N'ÊTES... PAS... MON PÈRE!!!!!!

-ALORS LÀ, ÇA RESTE À VOIR !

Elle sourit, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous m'avez mise à l'orphelinat. Vous ne vous êtes jamais occupé de moi. Vous m'avez toujours humiliée vis-à-vis des autres élèves... JE NE VOUS ACCEPTE PAS EN TANT QUE PÈRE !

-CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DE MA FAUTE BON SANG HERMIONE ! Ta mère t'a placé dans un orphelinat, et je ne sais jamais su où te chercher !

-Vous n'avez jamais vraiment cherché... Et vous saviez qui j'étais dès que je suis entrée à Poudlard. SI JAMAIS VOUS VOUS ÉTIEZ SOUCIER DE MOI, VOUS M''EN AURIEZ PARLÉ !

Elle le repoussa et descendit elle aussi l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune, avant de sortir, tout comme Harry, dans le couloir.

[...]

Le vent était particulièrement glaciale au bord du lac, et agressant et vif pour la peau. Harry, qui n'avait pas pris de cape en sortant, était assis sur la rive, et fixait d'une manière plutôt absente les infinies grises et glacées qui s'étendaient devant lui. Prisonnier. Il était prisonnier. Encore une fois, on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait... Il soupira. Pourquoi l'empêchait-on d'aimer ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il aimait, quelque chose venait perturber cet amour naissant ? De plus, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son propre parrain, le meilleur ami de ses parents, avaient contribué  à toute cette machination. Il avait contribué à faire ne sorte qu'une fois de plus, il était manipulé... Il avait donné son accord pour qu'on l'enferme ! Voldemort avait peut-être finalement raison, on le manipulait pour les propres fins des autres... On se foutait éperdument de lui et de son avis. Tout ce qui intéressait, c'était ses pouvoirs et cette prophétie... Tout le monde cherchait à le mettre d'un côté ou de l'autre pour s'assurer une protection... Il était complètement utilisé, personne ne s'intéressait à lui en tant qu'individu, mais en tant que machine à tuer... Sauf elle ! Hermione avait cherché  le comprendre, elle avait toujours été là pour l'aider, l'épauler, lui donner des conseilles, et maintenant pour l'aimer ! Elle ne cherchait pas sa protection, mais seulement lui, ce qui se trouvait au fond de lui, ce qui n'avait pas encore été brisé... La petite part d'humanité et de lumière et d'espoir qui brillait toujours en lui ! Il haïssait Severus pour lui interdire de la voir. Visiblement, personne ne comprenait que, sans elle, il s'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres, jusqu'à s'identifier à Voldemort lui-même ?

Harry soupira, et prit une poigné de neige dans sa paume, ses doigts se frigorifiant presque aussitôt, et regarda les cristaux glacés fondre lentement dans sa main. Cela le distrayait, et dans un sens, le calmait. La neige lui procurait une sensation de bien-être incroyable... Le froid... Le froid représentait une sorte de solitude, il était douloureux, mais tellement délivrant! Une silhouette s'assit à côté de lui, mais Harry ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous voir.... dit-il d'une voix sèche.

-Harry...

Hermione voulu posé une main sur son épaule, mais il se décala vers la droite, refusant qu'elle le touche.

-Arrête Mione... C'est déjà assez dur !

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Je le hais... JE LE DÉTESTE !

-Tu ne dois pas, murmura-t-il. Non... C'est pour ton bien s'il fait ça, je ne t'apporterais rien de bon...

Ses yeux eurent une lueur de peine.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-Je suis le mal incarné après Voldemort, Mione... Je te l'ai dis !

-Toi, le mal incarné ? Mais est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu dis ?

-Je suis plus lucide que jamais...

-Tu n'es pas comme lui... Tu ne souhaites pas le mal !

-Oh, si seulement tu savais... Le mal je le souhaite parfois... Au monde entier même !

Hermione eut une drôle de tête. Elle commençait à comprendre... Son rôle dans la prophétie n'était pas n'importe quoi, elle était vraiment nécessaire... Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se leva de son siège humide. Il s'avança de quelques pas sur la rive du lac, mais n'osa pas aller plus loin, de peur que le givre ne soit pas encore assez solide.

-Je suis enfermé ici... lâcha-t-il.

-Enfermé ? dit-elle, surprise.

-Ton... père, mon parrain, Dumbledore et McGonnagall ce sont arrangés pour dresser des murs de d'isolement autour du château afin que je ne puisse pas sortir... _Pour ma propre sécurité !_

-Ils n'ont pas le droit... dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Si, ils ont le droit ! Sirius a signé... grommela Harry, donnant un coup de pied dans une butte de neige.

-QUOI ?

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, la colère l'habitant. C'est une brèche à la loi ! Ils n'ont pas le droit, aucun d'entre eux ne sont tes parents ! Seuls tes parents peuvent t'emprisonner de la sorte !

-Sirius est mon tuteur... Tout comme ton père a le droit de m'empêcher de te voir par une loi du ministère...

-Non, Sirius n'est pas ton tuteur. Il n'a pas été innocenté, et, tant qu'il ne l'est pas, juridiquement il ne représente rien.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaule.

-Il faut prendre les évènements comme ils viennent sans se plaindre. Ce qui sera, sera ! dit-il tout bas, en fermant les yeux.

Hermione le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

-La sage phrase de Merlin l'Enchanteur... reprit Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Sauf que ce que tu oublies, c'est que tu peux sortir. Tant que ce n'est pas conforme à la loi, cela ne marchera pas... Ils ont bluffé !

Harry se retourna vers elle, fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un sortilège, et j'ai vu les papiers... Ils sont au sceau du ministère de la magie !

-Dumbledore possède un de leur sceau... Le ministère de la magie lui-même doit apposer son sceau pour que cela marche, et il est différent...

Un sourire étrange passa sur les lèvres de Harry.

-J'ai quelques mots à dire à Dumbledore... déclara-t-il en partant de ce pas vers le portail du château, afin d'aller transplaner à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione sourit. Les adultes étaient décidément stupides... Ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'elle connaissait toutes les lois du Monde Sorcier...

-Severus, à nous deux...

Harry transplana une fois à Pré-au-Lard et se retrouva automatiquement à Londres, à quelques coins de rue du Square Grimmaurd. En quelques minutes, il fut à la porte de la centenaire demeure des Black, et y entra sans faire de bruit... Le hall était désert. Il devait tous se trouver dans la cuisine...

Toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres, il traversa la maison, et s'arrêta dans la porte de la cuisine. Tous étaient assis autour de la table, et étaient en grande discussion. Apparemment personne ne l'avait vu.

-Content de voir qu'on se repose l'esprit tranquille sur le bluff d'un professeur stupide! siffla-t-il froidement au bout d'un moment.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, extrêmement surpris. Lorsqu'ils le virent, Sirius blêmit, et Dumbledore manqua de tomber par terre. Harry s'avança.

-N'essayez jamais plus de me mentir, ça pourrait mal tourner la prochaine fois...

-Nous... Nous ne t'avons pas mentit Harry.

-Professeur Dumbledore, je viens de vous intimez de ne plus me mentir, alors, j'apprécierais que ma faveur soit respecté! Il ne sert à rien de m'affirmer que vous m'avez enfermé quand vous avez fait une brèche dans la loi... Si jamais je vous dénonce, vous irez droit à Azkaban...

-Cornelius était consentent!

-Oui... Cornelius Fudge, je vous rappel, est toujours prisonnier dans le geôle de Voldemort!

Une lueur menaçante brillait maintenant dans les yeux de Harry, et il sortit sa baguette.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?

-Pour ta sécurité...

Harry ricana froidement.

-Changez de refrain professeur, je ne l'accepte plus celui-là et combien Merlin sait que je suis capable de me défendre seul ! Le blessure que j'ai reçu récemment le prouve !

-Tu es irresponsable et inconscient !

-Vous êtes hypocrite et ignoble !

-Je suis adulte... Je peux me le permettre... Mais toi c'est autre chose !

-Moi, j'ai eu la majorité du monde magique depuis cet été ce qui me permet d'employer mes pouvoir, et donc, par la loi on m'estime apte et responsable à me débrouiller...

-Vu le poids que tu as sur les épaules...

-MAIS ARRÊTER DE ME TRAÎTER COMME UN AUTRE ! JE VEUX ÊTRE NORMAL !

Il avait perdu le contrôle... Tous les objets cassant ou fragiles qui se trouvaient dans les parages éclatèrent en morceaux. 

-VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! NE M'EMPÊCHEZ PAS DE VOIR HERMIONE ET FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Le verre toujours intact que tenez McGonnagall lui éclata dans les mains.

-C'est à Severus de décidé ce qu'il veut pour sa fille, Harry... répondit calmement Dumbledore, qui avait toutefois saisit sa baguette sous la table, et se tenait prêt.

-Son père ? Parce que vous appelez ça un père, vous ? cracha-t-il, la fureur l'envahissant de plus en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ce qui est bien ou non, de ce qu'un père veut pour son enfant, Harry ? répliqua Albus, ayant perdu toute tinte joyeuse dans sa voix.

Sirius avait encore blêmit à ces mots.

-Je vous interdis de dire ça ! déclara Potter, lentement, les dents serrées.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est à cause de vous si je n'ai jamais connu tout cela...

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

-Vous n'étiez pas là, le soir où mes parents ont été tués, alors que vous passiez habituellement tous les soirs...

Le regard de Harry brillait étrangement.

-Et c'est vous qui m'avez emmené chez les Dursley...

-Pour ta sécurité, comme je te l'ai déjà dit maintes fois... Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Que Pettigrow n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir trahit mes parents...

Sirius se leva brusquement, et gifla Harry.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA, TU M'ENTENDS ?

-Tu m'interdiras ce que tu veux, quand tu auras vraiment ma responsabilité Sirius... Et oui je t'entends, tu viens de crier à pleins poumons!

-En ce qui me concerne, tu n'es plus mon filleul...

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, qui pourtant, portait un voile de tristesse et de douleur.

-Vous le regretterez tous un jour... siffla-t-il, en ressortant de la pièce, dans un froissement de cape.

Alors qu'il traversait le hall d'entrer, on put entendre la voix couinante de Kreatur.

-Dégage... cracha Harry, en ne ménageant pas la pauvre créature aux pensées noires et meurtrières envers le dernier Black.

Il transplana directement dans le vieux château, et se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque des cris retentirent.

-VOUS N'AVIEZ AUCUN DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! AUCUN !

-Pauvre Hermione... murmura-t-il, en montant lentement l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre, et par conséquent à son lit qui lui permettrait de se mettre dans sa retraire solitaire pour quelques heures.

Il en avait vraiment sa claque. Il venait de comprendre que Pettigrow n'avait pas été le seul à trahir, mais aussi la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance... Il soupira, retira sa cape, sa robe de sorcier, son chandail et ses espadrilles, puis se jeta sur son lit et tira les rideaux, souhaitant oublier.

-Morgane, ce que je ne donnerai pas pour que tu sois là présentement, murmura-t-il, repensant à ce que Sirius venait de lui dire... Il venait de le renier, il venait de tourner la page sur le passer et faire comme si James et Lily n'avait jamais eut de fils... Tout ça parce qu'il venait enfin de comprendre. Tout cela parce qu'il savait que Dumbledore les avait trahis... Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il fait revenir Sirius, si c'était pour se faire jeter de cette façon ?

Harry enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus saccader. Sirius avait été au courant... Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache la vérité, et quand il avait enfin compris, on l'avait rejeté ! Finalement, son parrain était un véritable traître... Tout le monde avait trahi les Potter, pour mieux les pleurer ensuite ! Frustré, Harry saisit son oreiller et la jeta à bout de bras, la faisant passer au travers des rideaux de son lit, étouffant un gémissement de douleur et de peine. C'était injuste... Définitivement injuste.

-Hermione... Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi ?

Il se laissa retombé dans son lit, complètement démoli. Ses idées devinrent vite noires, il ne se sentait plus d'aucun aplomb. C'était tellement injuste... Les hommes qu'il avait aimés étaient responsables de la mort de ses parents...

-Voldemort avait raison... murmura-t-il, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait raison... J'aurais dû le rejoindre... Le rejoindre, et tout oublier...

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de refouler ses larmes.

-Je suis fini...

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

-Ce n'est pas ouvert...

-Harry, ouvre-moi !

Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione, et sauta hors de son lit.

-Entre Mione... dit-il, parvenant à prendre un ton joyeux, pourtant, ses yeux reflétaient tout le contraire.

Elle rentra, et alluma la lumière que Harry avait éteinte.

-Severus a enfin compris qu'il ne fallait pas nous séparer... dit-elle en s'approchant de son ami.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne disant rien.

-J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé...

-Au Square Grimmaurd, avec... les autres ?

-Oui. Severus m'a raconté...

-C'est finit pour moi...

-Non. Tu dois te battre, et venger tes parents !

-Je ne peux pas, tout le monde m'a abandonné !

-Et moi ? dit-elle avec douceur.

-Je n'en sais rien pour toi...

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Harry. Jamais.

Il la prit dans ses bras, posant son front contre celui de Hermione.

-Je t'aime Mione...

-Moi aussi...

S'en suivit un long silence, durant lequel chacun se perdit dans leurs pensées, réconforté par la présence de l'autre.

-Je suis content que tu sois là...

-Je suis venu pour cela...

-Dans ce cas, merci !

Elle l'embrassa doucement pour une toute réponse.

-De rien...

Après un moment de silence, Harry reprit la parole.

-Je vais aller voir mon père...

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il est temps de lui remettre les idées en place, et de reprendre mon dû... Le peuple des elfes pourrait m'être utile...

-Tu penses pouvoir les maîtriser ?

-J'ai un trône à prendre là-bas... Ils seront obligés de m'obéir...

-Dans ce cas je viendrais...

Harry secoua la tête à la négative.

-J'irai, et en temps voulu, si tout ce passe bien, tu pourras venir me rejoindre, je viendrais te chercher !

-Mais...

Il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Ils te tueraient, Hermione...

-Je ne crois pas...

-Tu es humaine, moi, bien que j'ai ma part d'humanité, j'ai en moi leur sang...

-Mais, tu es là, non ? Donc ils ne devraient pas me faire de mal !

-Je suis un exclu de leur peuple, mon père en est le seigneur, donc, il a tous les droits, et même de me tuer, si je ne puis le résonner comme il se doit...

-Ils ne pourront pas te tuer si tu es l'héritier !

-Ça reste à voir... Il y a ma soeur qui pourrait prendre ma place aussi.

-Pas une fille... C'est une loi chez eux.

-Et pourtant... Elle en aurait les capacités, mais elle a décidé de partir, elle se trouve présentement avec Amanda et le reste des Opposants pour l'instant...

-Elle a eu raison.

-Oui... Elle s'entendra à merveille avec eux, et Alderamir à maintenant une bonne raison de s'en faire pour sa succession !

-Exact.

-Je vais partir dans trois jours, après Noël...

-Au moins on passera cette fête ensemble...

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul pour Noël...

-Merci... dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, puis se détacha d'elle, mais il soupira.

-Je peux pas croire que Sirius m'est renié...

-Il a fait ça sur un coup de tête... lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-Je ne crois pas... Mais nous verrons bien! Et...

Il la fixa.

-Pour ce qui est de ton père?

-Il n'a plus intérêt à se mêler de mes affaires...

-Et il n'est plus disposé à me parler, je me trompe?

-Tu te trompes...

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il était content de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus qui ne le rejetterait pas. S'il pouvait oublié la gifle que son ami lui avait donné plus tôt, leur relation pourrait redevenir un tant soit peu stable et amical. Et il ferait tout pour qu'elle le redevienne. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, il adorait Severus... Il l'avait aider dans bien des situations, plus d'une fois il l'avait sauvé, que ce soit contre Voldemort, ou simplement émotionnellement ! Il pouvait le considéré au même juste titre que Sirius avait eut! Il était un peu comme un deuxième (ou plutôt comme un troisième) père... Il se préoccupait de lui comme Salazar...  Harry soupira. Même si parfois il poussait trop loin, Severus s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui... Les souvenirs de sa captivité lui revinrent en mémoire... Il ne parvenait pas à oublier cela.

-Harry?

La voix d'Hermione le sortit de sa torpeur, et il lui sourit pour la rassurer devant son regard inquiet.

-C'est rien... Je réfléchissais...

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ?

-Oh... Rien! Je pensais à Sirius et à Severus...

-Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

-Aller voir mon père.

Harry eut une drôle d'expression.

-Vraiment? Tu veux dire, nous deux?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui. Nous deux.

-Et... Pourquoi?

-Parce que l'on en a besoin.

-Comme tu veux...

Il sortirent donc de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le bureau du maître des potions.

-Entrez! leur dit la voix familière lorsqu'ils toquèrent.

Severus se figea sur place en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-Potter et Hermione... Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-il cyniquement.

-Tu aurais oublié mon prénom Severus? demanda Harry, sur le même ton de voix.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié... Harry.

-Content de l'apprendre...

-N'empêche, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

-Hermione a cru bon qu'on vienne de parler...

-C'est en effet une bonne idée...

Hermione tira une chaise jusque devant le bureau de son père, pendant que Harry s'assoyait sur une table de travail un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ?

Sa fille se racla la gorge, puis jeta un regard Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête positif, l'invitant à se lacer, et elle se retourna vers Rogue.

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais avoir tes raisons exactes pour m'interdire de fréquenter Harry.

Severus eut un haussement d'épaules mal à l'aise devant le regard insistant de Harry qui sentait posé sur lui, mais qu'il n'osait pas croiser.

-Et bien... Il y a encore Amanda pour Harry, et de plus, vous n'avez jamais été plus que des amis vous deux, jusqu'à ce jour !

-Amanda n'est plus là. Elle est avec les Opposants, objecta calmement Harry.

-C'est un fait... Mais il y a aussi celui que tu es en danger Harry, et que tu mets bon nombre de personne dans la même situation, sans que le veuille ! rajouta Severus, pour ne pas mettre son élève et ami en colère.

-Je le sais. Mais ne crois-tu pas que je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que cela n'arrive pas ?

-Je n'en doute pas Harry...

-Merlin c'est combien je me préoccupe de la sécurité de Hermione... Ainsi que de la tienne, ajouta-t-il.

Rogue eut un sourire.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, objecta l'adolescent.

-Elle est trop jeune pour une telle relation...

-Elle a dix-sept ans bon sang Severus! Réveilles-toi un peu!

-Et puis je décide moi-même de mes relations! ajouta Hermione sur un ton catégorique.

Rogue soupira.

-Ah et aussi... Il se pourra que je parte un bon moment après Noël... reprit la jeune fille sous le regard amusé de Harry.

-QUOI ?

-Pas besoin de t'énerver Sev', c'est moi qu'elle va venir rejoindre, enfin... Si tout ce passe bien !

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je pars pour un moment, je n'ai plus grand-chose ici, et si je reste, je ne garantis pas cher de la peau de Dumbledore...

Severus sourit.

-Je vois que ma fille a lu tous les livres juridiques de Poudlard...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda celle-ci.

-Que c'est bien de toi que vient l'idée d'avoir trouver des brèches dans la loi.

-C'est en effet grâce à elle que j'ai été rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore...

-C'était bien ce que je me disais...

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-Tu t'attendais à moins de sa part ? demanda-t-il, s'approchant d'Hermione, et il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'elle respecte les règlements...

-C'est mal me connaître...

-Moi je te connais en tout cas! se moqua Harry.

-Ça on verra! dit-elle en souriant.

Rogue les regarda à tour de rôle, puis il eut un sourire, qu'il essaya de réprimer, mais trop tard... Les deux adolescents l'avaient déjà remarqué.

-Tu as souri! se moquèrent-ils.

-Moi ? Sourire ? Jamais de la vie! répliqua Severus d'un air faussement outré.

-C'est ça... T'es pas humain Sev' !

Un silence vint planer dans la pièce.

-Dis... Tu ne saurais pas... Par hasard... Où se situe le cimetière des sorciers?

-Si... Il est à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-Merci...

Personne ne dit rien pendant un petit moment.

-Bon... Je crois qu'on va y aller... commença Hermione.

-Ça serait une bonne idée, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire! approuva Potter.

-Oh, Harry, j'avais oublié de te demander, où comptes-tu aller après Noël?

-Ça, Sev' tu ne le sauras pas!

Après une dernière salutation au professeur de potion, ils sortirent.

-Harry! le rappela Rogue, alors que le Gryffondor sortait.

Il se retourna.

-Prend soin d'elle...

Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers son ami, et se jeta à son cou. Severus, d'abord surpris, serra ensuite l'adolescent, sentant les larmes d'Harry.

-Merci, Severus... Merci...

-C'est rien...

Il sourit et attendit patiemment que Harry ait finit de l'étouffer, puis, il retourna s'asseoir lorsque les deux adolescents eurent disparut dans le couloir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, enfin. Comment avez-vous trouvé? Je sais je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas super, mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas faire des merveilles à tout coût ;) Le prochain comporte un peu plus d'action :P

A plus!

_Laika&Darkness Call_

**_Prochaine maj prévu :_**_ 07/12/04 (Le 12 juillet 2004)_

__

_07/05/04_

**__**


	18. Noël, cimetière et transformation

**Disclamer : **Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling et blablabla, bonne lecture. (Je suis pas de bonne humeur, pas envie de tout marqué, pfff!)

**__**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

****

**Pierre de lune :  Pouloum** poum tchi... Sirius, un chien... sale! Lol Ouais, on le sait que pour Harry c'est pas la grande joie! La deuxième partie devrait s'appeler : _Petit louveteau deviendra grand_, enfin, si Darkness veut et la troisième se devrait être : _La meute du loup_. Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ;)

**Lisia**** :  Lol**, si tu savais... si tu savais tout ce qui est arrivé dans cette fic et qui se rassemble en quelques mots dans ta review. Menfin, merci pour cette review justement et à bientôt!

**Sissicho**** :** Et nous on t'adore pour nous avoir donner une review. et bonne lecture.

**Genevieve Black**** :** Plein plein de chose hin hin hin! Sirius ayant renié Harry ? Faut pas s'inquiéter, tu vas en apprendre plus dans les prochains chapitre à propos de cela! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**thegirloftheshade**** :** Hin hin hin, le tisonnier... YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, bon d'accord, je calme mes ardeurs animal, je sais les contrôler, t'en fait pas ;) Mais bon, voilà la suite ma vieille! et bonne lecture. VIVE LE MAUVAIS TEMPS ET LES APPELS TÉLÉPHONIQUES! Notre nouveau cri de guerre ;) lol!

**alinemcb54 : **T'inquiète, culpabilise pas et ne panique pas (c'est pas bon pour le coeur ;)) Et je suis pas « tu » mais bien « nous », c'est seulement moi je répond aux review (Laika), Darkness Call étant partit en vacances jusqu'en août, là où nous allons commencer la 2e partir ) et merci pour ta review!

**Mélissa**** :** Oui, l'autre était plus court que ceux ordinairement, mais que veux-tu, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas en littérature! T'inquiète, lui rattrape l'autre ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus! PS : Comme promis, le chapitre est pour le 12!

_Laika&Darkness Call!_

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre18 : Noël, cimetière et transformation_**

**__**

**__**

Hermione, pour l'occasion, avait revêtît sa plus belle robe : une robe bleu nuit, qui était tenue par de fines bretelles. Elle s'arrêtait juste à la naissance de sa poitrine, et se resserrait jusqu'à la taille, avant de s'évaser légèrement. Dans le dos, la robe était lacée jusqu'à la taille, et des strass ornaient celle-ci. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon, et avait mis un soupçon de maquillage. Elle était magnifique. Harry, lui, avait mit une robe d'un vif extrêmement vif qui lui collait quelque peu au corps et qui s'ouvrait sur un col en V.

Il avait neigé la veille au soir, effaçant ainsi toutes les traces des élèves de premier cycle et couvrant ainsi le sol d'un nouveau manteau blanc scintillant qui donnait encore plus de magie en ce soir de Noël. Hermione s'assit nerveusement sur le canapé de la salle commune. Elle espérait vraiment que ses cadeaux allaient plaire. Elle avait eu tant de mal à les acheter! En trois jours seulement, Harry et elle avait eu une demi-journée pour aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard sous la surveillance furtive d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix... Harry, malgré les menaces qu'il avait déclarer, était toujours étroitement surveiller en dehors du collège, quand on arrivait à contrôler ses déplacements. Ce qui, heureusement, n'arrivait pas souvent, sans quoi l'adolescent se serait mis dans une colère noire.

Le tableau de la salle commune pivota, laissant Severus entrer dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage. Décidément, lorsqu'il ne devait pas être en publique en ce jour de fête, Noël lui allait plutôt bien.

-Harry n'est pas encore là? demanda-t-il.

-Toujours en haut...

-Pire qu'une fille... dit-il en riant.

Hermione grimaça. Elle avait mis quatre heures à se préparer.

-Ça fait à peine une demi-heure qu'il est là-haut... répondit-t-elle, réussissant tout de même à sourire.

-Sev', je t'ai entendu! leur parvint une voix du dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Elle le regarda, très calme. Severus sembla enfin remarquer sa tenue, et sourit.

-Ça te va très bien...

La jeune fille rosie légèrement.

-Merci...

Une porte s'ouvrit puis des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et enfin Harry débarqua dans la salle commune où flottait de jolies petites fée lumineuse et où était monté un magnifique sapin décoré de rouge de doré.

-On t'attendait... dit Severus, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

-J'avais cru comprendre...

L'adolescent se laisse tomber dans le grand divan à la droite de sa petite amie, toujours souriant... Un sourire qu'on lui voyait rarement. Mais personne ne fit la remarque, ne désirant pas briser l'exceptionnel de ce moment.

-Je suis content que ce soit Noël...

-Ça met un peu de bonheur dans l'air, en effet! répondit Hermione, en se levant. Bon, les cadeaux!

-Après le repas, Mione... Encore un peu de patience!

Elle grommela un peu, de façon plutôt moqueuse qu'autre chose, et avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira dans ses bras, la faisant de ce fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Une lueur d'inquiétude apparut dans les yeux de Severus, mais disparut aussitôt. Harry déposa un léger baiser sur la nuque de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit frissonner, et par conséquent fit éclater de rire les deux adolescents.

-On passe à table ? proposa Severus, en appelant les Elfes de Maisons d'un coup de baguette.

Harry et Hermione approuvèrent, et Dobby apparut bientôt dans la salle commune. En voyant Severus, il eut l'air terrifié.

-Mr... Ro... Ro... Rogue! bégaya-t-il. Qu'est-ce... ce que Do... Dobby peut fai... faire pour vous... mo... monsieur?

-Nous apporter un dîner somptueux, et vite! grommela Severus, sous l'oeil noir d'Hermione et amusé d'Harry.

-Bien monsieur... tout de suite monsieur... je fais vite monsieur...

Rogue gronda et Dobby disparut aussitôt.

-Allons, Severus! Ménage-le un peu, il essai de bien faire et toi tu es prêt à l'envoyer au tapis avec un expelliarmus! Un peu de compassion... dit Potter.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si je lui fous la trouille depuis qu'il m'a bousculé dans un couloir et que je l'ais puni en lui faisant récurer la volière avant d'aller nettoyer un cachot rempli de gaz toxiques...

-Sadique...

Pourtant, son sourire moqueur ne le quittait pas. Hermione voulut faire un commentaire, mais renonça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dobby réapparut, chargé d'une dizaine de plateau, dont quelques uns lévitaient dans les airs.

-Voila Mr Ro... Rogue!

-Dobby, détends-toi... Il ne va pas te manger...

L'elfe eut un sourire nerveux envers Hermione, puis alla déposer les plateaux sur la table qui avait été installé près du sapin. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Eh bien... se contenta de dire Harry, en se levant, pour se diriger vers la table en compagnie des autres.

-En tout cas, ce qu'il a préparé a l'air d'être délicieux!

-Tu t'attendais à autre chose pour Noël, et avec Sev' qui venait de lui aboyer dessus Mione? plaisanta son ami.

-Ce n'est pas toujours aussi bien pour Noël... dit-elle en relevant le menton, signe chez elle de défi.

-Moi, tant qu'il y a de la tarte à la myrtille, je suis satisfait!

Harry éclata de rire devant la remarque de Severus, et regarda la table.

-Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas... Notre petit elfe t'aurait-il joué un tour ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement

Rogue siffla de mécontentement, mais alla tout de même s'asseoir à un bout de la table, Harry à sa droit et Hermione en face de celui-ci. Les deux adolescents riaient sous cape, sous l'incompréhension totale de Severus. Il regarda la table et repéra vite l'objet de leur fou rire.

-Harry, espèce de...

Il prit la tarte à la mélasse, en découpa une grosse part, et la recracha aussitôt sous les rires de ses deux élèves.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc? s'écria-t-il.

-Hum... Une tarte aux oeufs, légèrement camouflé!

-Quoi? s'étrangla le maître des potions, faisant redoubler les éclats de rire des deux autres.

-Tu as entendu... Une tarte aux oeufs...

-Sans compter le sucre et le sel...

-La moutarde...

-Le poivre...

-Oh, et je crois qu'il y avait du piment aussi, non ?

-Oh vous deux... Vous savez quoi?

-Tu nous aimes?

-Non, tu nous adores Sevy?

-FILEZ AVANT QUE JE M'ÉNERVE!

-Et le dîner?

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Rogue.

-Comme je ne suis pas méchant, je vais vous faire cadeau de cette délicieuse tarte...

-Non, c'est ton cadeau de Noël, et on ne le reveut pas!

Harry se leva précipitamment et courut de l'autre côté de la pièce pour éviter ladite tarte que Severus lui lançait.

Il prit sa baguette, et l'arrêta en l'air avant de la pointer sur Severus. Celui-ci sa baissa et la pâté alla s'écraser platement contre le mur, sous le sourire moqueur des deux hommes.

-On peut manger maintenant mon petit Sevy?

-La ferme!

-Grmbl... T'es trop susceptible! Demande à Mione, je suis sûr qu'elle apprécie ce petit nom!

-J'adore... dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tsss... Bande de morveux sans scrupule!

-Oui c'est nous! répondirent en choeur les deux adolescents.

-J'avais remarqué... Bon, les larves, allez vous asseoir pour manger!

-Bien, Mr-le-crustacé!

-Sans commentaires...

Et ils purent tous s'asseoir à table, pour manger, mais sans plus aucune farce!

[...]

Le lendemain matin les trouva bien vite, trop vite au goût de Hermione et Harry, puisque cela signifiait que celui-ci devait partir... Le jeune homme se dégagea du lit doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dormait auprès de lui. La regardant d'un air plutôt tendre, il soupira, puis se mit à faire ses bagages, le plus silencieusement possible. Il prit son sabre, ainsi que son arc, et glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Avec un soupir, il revêtit sa tenue de combat la plus pratique : il n'allait probablement avoir la partie facile... Il devait entrer dans la fameuse forêt gardée par les elfes de son père, et pour être gardé, elle l'était! Mais d'abord, il avait prévu passer à Pré-au-Lard, au cimetière... Il n'avait pas souhaité un joyeux Noël à Ron... Comme à tant d'autre, et il ressentait le besoin de le faire, cette année. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la mort de son ami, et, au fond de lui, s'en rendait responsable... S'il avait été plus présent et moins provocateur... Lors de la fameuse attaque qui avait coûtée la vie à Ron, s'il n'avait pas attendu au Trois-Balais, mais plutôt à l'extérieur, prêt au combat!

L'adolescent soupira. Il ne pourrait pas changer le destin, ni ce qui c'était passé avant... Il revint vers le lit, et embrassa doucement Hermione sur le front, frôlant la joue de la jeune fille du revers de la main.

-Je t'aime Mione, murmura-t-il doucement, avant de se redresser, de rabattre délicatement les couvertures sur la jeune fille, et de sortir du dortoir.

Severus était endormie sur le divan de la salle commune. Apparemment, il avait prévu être là lorsqu'il partirait, et avait tout prévu... Sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de ne pas le réveiller, Harry s'avança vers la sortie. Cependant, lorsque l'adolescent passa la porte de la salle commune, Severus se leva d'un bond.

-Pourrais-tu me dire où tu vas ?

-Je pars, comme je le devais... expliqua Harry.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Hermione te le dira... peut-être!

-Harry... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Je ne veux que t'aider...

-Il ne m'arrivera rien Sev', je vais seulement réclamé mon dû, ou sinon la tombe réclamera Dumbledore, si je ne pars pas très vite d'ici!

-Très bien. Je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais...

-Oui, à bientôt...

Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la salle commune, il se retourna.

-Veilles sur Mione...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...

Harry lui sourit et sortit.

[...]

Un soleil étincelait faisait briller la couche toute fraîche de neige de mille feu. Harry se dirigeait vers Pré-au-Lard, ou plus précisément, vers le cimetière, comme il l'avait prévu. Dans cet endroit du village, rien ne poussait, la terre était complètement brûlée. L'adolescent s'approcha des tombes étincelantes, et chercha le nom de son ami.

Les dates, les noms, les citations défilaient en un nombre inimaginable devant ses yeux. À un moment, il s'arrêta nette, son regard tombant sur une pierre polis, d'une couleur de charbon, où était gravé un grand P. Mattew Potter y apparaissait. Il enleva la couche de neige, et ne put détacher son regard de la photo qui montrait un homme séduisant. Son fils ne lui ressemblait point du tout, ce qui était particulièrement étrange. Mais cet homme était tout de même son grand-père, à en voir les dates. Harry soupira... Un Potter de moins sur cette terre! Il devait bien être le dernier...

Il reprit son chemin, priant pour ne pas voir la tombe de ses parents, ne sachant pas la réaction qu'il aurait, mais pourtant, tout au fond de lui-même, il savait que dans un sens, c'est ce qu'il cherchait, après la tombe de Ron, si ce n'était pas sa priorité encore... Fort heureusement, il trouva celle de Ron en premier. Il s'agenouilla sur la tombe de son ami, les larmes ruisselant librement le long de son visage, lisant les messages adressés en un ultime hommage à Ron...

« Il fut un enfant, mais il est mort en guerrier. Qu'à jamais en ce monde, son nom reste gravé, pour que tous et chacun, puisse se sentir concerner, dans la guerre qui l'a tuer... » lut-il à voix basse, à travers ses larmes.

Il frôla la pierre du bout des doigts, osant à peine toucher au granit froid. D'un simple geste de la main, délicat, il fleurit la tombe, murmurant des paroles a voix basse... Puis il se releva. Quelque chose au fond de lui refusait de rester ici plus longtemps.

-Adieu mon ami, dit-il, avant de se retourner brusquement, comme si la pierre lui brûlait les yeux.

Il reprit le chemin en sens inverse, pourtant sans hâte. Il savait qu'il allait maintenant devoir affronter son destin, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela tombe sur moi...

Il sortit du cimetière et après un rapide regard autour de lui, il transplana, pour réapparaître quelques instants plus tard, devant l'entrer de la forêt Arwel, la lisière de celle-ci, composé d'arbres noueux et imposants qui en donnait froid dans le dos. Il soupira avant de rentrer.

-Vas-y mon vieux...

Gardant sa baguette à porter de main, il pénétra dans l'épaisse pénombre et se mit en marche, à pas furtif, sur ses gardes, préférant ne pas tomber sur les protecteurs de la forêt. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Deux secondes plus tard, une vingtaine d'arcs étaient pointés sur lui. Cela ne prit qu'une seconde à Harry avant de sortir le sien.

-Altaïr... grinça un de ceux qui était au premier rang, il avait été reconnu juste à la vitesse à laquelle il avait empoigné son arme.

-Lui-même... C'est une impression où je ne suis pas le bienvenu ?

Il y eut un grondement sourd à travers tout le cercle.

-Tu nous as tous trahit...

-J'ai trahit mon père, vous, je ne vous ais rien fait.

Il eut un sourire...

« _Il faut gagner leur confiance, Harry !_ »

-Mais réveillez-vous, vous ressemblez à une bande de mouton qui suit un berger, aveuglément !

-C'est notre chef...

Harry se retourna.

-Tu sais parfaitement qu'il doit me céder le trône !

-Pas tant que tu ne le réclames pas, et que le moment n'est pas venu pour lui !

-Son temps est finit, Marlewo !

-Que sais-tu de cela ?

-Il n'est pas capable de comprendre la menace de Voldemort...

-Et toi oui ?

Harry eut un sifflement sonore.

-Je suis celui qui doit l'affronter. En restant avec Alderamir, vous courrez tous à votre perte !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger de cela !

Harry ricana froidement.  
-Alors écartes-toi de mon chemin, je vais voir celui qui doit juger de la situation.

L'arc du jeune homme était bandé, et la flèche prête à être décoché.

-À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça...

-Vous dégagez tous Marlewo, toi et tes hommes !

-Tu n'as aucune autorité sur nous !

Harry lâcha sa flèche, qui alla se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Ça l'aurait pu être ta tête... siffla Harry, à un Marlewo qui s'était figé sur place, en voyant le flèche foncer droit sur lui, ou plutôt par-dessus son épaule. Une autre flèche siffla, et Harry se retourna juste à temps pour l'arrêter.

-Très bien...

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, Harry ne se trouvait plus à l'intérieur de leur cercle, mais tout près de l'arbre où sa flèche s'était fichée. Avant qu'ils n'aient la réaction de réagir, Harry se mit à courir à travers le sentier à en perdre haleine. Ils essayèrent de le rattraper, mais ne purent. L'adolescent arriva vite au village, et poussa les portes du palais. Aussitôt, quelques cris des dames de compagnies survinrent aux alentours, mais Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, et se dirigea d'un pas vif droit vers la salle du trône.

Son père le regarda arriver, une lueur d'inquiétude dominant ses yeux bleus.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être ici ?

-Je t'avais clairement dit que tu te ferais tuer si tu osais remettre les pieds ici...

-Je suis venu prendre ce qui me revient...

-Rien ici ne t'appartient !

-Serais-tu prêt à l'affirmer sur la tête de ma mère ?

Harry le fixait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, un sourire froid aux lèvres qui fit frissonner Alderamir.

-Ta mère m'a trahi...

-POURRAIS-TU JURER SUR SA TÊTE QUE RIEN NE ME REVIENT ICI ? LE POURRAIS-TU ?

-OUI !

-Menteur... siffla Harry.

-Tu ne connais pas toutes nos lois... répliqua Alderamir.

-Je connais les lois qui mentionnent ce qui doit me revenir par contre...

-Et leurs conditions ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé, en arrivant ici, de connaître ces conditions, dont il avait vaguement entendu parler.

-Tu dois rester deux ans dans ce royaume pour prétendre au trône !

-Je n'ai pas deux ans, surtout pas avec la menace de Voldemort ! Ton temps est révolu Alderamir, il y a bien assez longtemps que tu es à la tête de ce royaume !

-Le tien n'est pas encore venu ! Ce trône ne t'appartient pas !

-Il me revient !

Alderamir se leva, et s'approcha de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-Jamais...

Harry lui tint tête, son regard solidement planté dans celui qui était son père, mais qu'il refusait de reconnaître comme tel, son image étant celle de James Potter.

-Tu renierais toute ta descendance ? Lacerta est partie... Et si je disparais moi aussi, tôt ou tard, un homme trop ambitieux pour prendre soin du bien-être des autres prendra ta place, il te renversera...

-Personne ne fera ça.

-Comment pourrais-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Car ici il y a une sorte de respect !

-Tu mènes tout le peuple à sa perte ! Essaye de comprendre, vous mourrez tous, un à un, vous périrez et on vous oubliera !

-Nous sommes déjà oublié...

-Vous vous êtes fait oublié, en vous cachant au plus profond des forêts ! Si Voldemort vous attaque, personne n'en saura rien, le sang tâchera ces terres, et nulle âme n'aura jamais vent de ce carnage !

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux d'Alderamir.

-Le crois-tu ?

-J'en suis persuader ! L'avenir n'est jamais sûr, et maints chemins nous sont opposés plusieurs fois par jour ! Si tu refuses celui de la lumière d'aujourd'hui, vous serez tous condamné à suivre celui des ténèbres pendant des années !

-Donc, selon toi, la meilleure solution serait que je te laisse le trône ?

-Cette solution te reviens, mais rappelle-toi que l'avenir de demain de ce peuple repose sur ta décision d'aujourd'hui !

-Très bien... Dans ce cas c'est non.

-MAIS T'ES BORNÉ ! TU VEUX TUER TOUT LE MONDE OU QUOI ?

-JE NE TE VEUX PAS ICI !

-VOUS ALLEZ TOUS MOURIR SANS MOI !

-C'est ce que tu crois... Uniquement ce que tu crois...

-Non, c'est ce que j'ai vu...

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne connais pas mon peuple !

-Tu penses quoi ? Que Lacerta reviendra et que tu lui passeras le pouvoir ? Elle ne reviendra pas... Elle est partie, et elle est heureuse, là où elle se trouve à présent !

-Tu ne sais même pas où elle est !

Elle eut un sourire froid.

-Oh mais je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai sortit de ses geôle et envoyé là où elle se trouve...

-OÙ EST-ELLE ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas...

-DIS LE MOI !

-Non !

Harry lui tourna dos.

-De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

Alderamir pâlit brutalement.

-Mais... Tu... Ne vas pas... pas partir comme ça ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne partirai pas comme ça ?

-Parce que... Lacerta...

-Arrange-toi avec tes problèmes ! Ce ne sont pas les miens, je ne suis pas à la tête de ce peuple...

-Ça peut s'arranger...

-Tiens, tu es prêt à faire des concessions finalement ?

-Tout à fait... Quand on trouve... un compromis...

Harry eut un rire étrange et se retourna finalement.

-Tu comptes vraiment trouver un compromis avec moi, alors que tu ne supportes pas de me voir ?

-Tout change...

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré.

-Très bien... Allons nous asseoir...

-Après toi...

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître deux fauteuils et alla s'asseoir dans un.

-Donc, que penses-tu arranger, demanda Harry, très calme.

-Je voudrais savoir d'abord où se trouve ma fille...

-Je ne marche pas dans ta proposition ! Lacerta passera après...

-Très bien... Je te propose de partir d'ici sans te faire tuer...

-Tsss... Je serais partit sans me faire tuer de toute façon ! Je te conseil d'être plus persuasif !

-Contre une centaine de mes meilleurs gardes ?

-Transplaner, tu connais ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici.

-Oh, mais il ne faut pas me sous-estimé !

-Tu as plutôt tendance à te surestimer, je te ramène sur terre !

-J'ai les pieds solidement encré sur la terre, justement ! Mais si je me souviens bien, tu parlais d'avoir changé d'avis... Lorsque j'ai décidé que je partais...

-Je parlais de cette proposition.

-Alors tu peux toujours rassemblé quelques groupes de ton armée pour fouiller l'Europe entière afin de trouver Lacerta !

-Elle pourrait ne pas être en Europe...

-C'est exacte...

-Donc je VEUX savoir où est ma fille !

-Oh, mais moi aussi je voudrais avoir ce pour quoi je suis venu ici !

Il ne répondit rien, et un long silence plana dans la pièce. Alderamir finit par se racler la gorge.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce trône.

-Et tu ne le comprendras sans doute jamais ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu le sais, mais tu ne veux rien comprendre...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

-Non. Juste pour ce que tu es...

-Je ne suis rien à tes yeux, un pauvre gosse qui aurait dû mourir à sa naissance !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-Tu voulais me tuer !

Harry eut un sourire au grand étonnement de l'homme assis devant lui.

-Et tu en meurs toujours d'envie !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça...

Harry laissa échappé un sifflement.

-Arrête de jouer avec moi, parce que moi, je ne joue plus ! Lacerta contre le trône !

-Lacerta... Contre... Le trône ?

-Ne me fait pas répété...

-Mais.... TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ME DEMANDES ?

-Oh, tu n'en mourras pas!

-Mais... mon trône... ma fille...

-Décides-toi vite !

-Ça... ça marche...

Harry eut un sourire satisfait, mais il se méfiait pourtant toujours.

-J'ai ta parole ?

-Tu l'as...

-Parfait... Lacerta se trouva avec les Opposants.

-Les... Opposants ?

-Un groupe que j'ai formé l'année dernière. Elle se trouve avec ce groupe, dans un manoir dans un pré, au cœur des alpes rocheuses.

-Très bien...

Il se leva lentement et fixa Harry, d'un regard étrange. Après un moment, il fit une maladroite révérence et sortit de la pièce, laissant son fils à ses pensées et à son étonnement grandissant. Deux minutes plus tard, des servantes entrèrent dans la pièce, tout en discutant. Harry se leva à son tour, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, pourtant avec la ferme intention d'envoyer un message à Lacerta pour lui annoncer qu'Alderamir serait bientôt à sa recherche... Les servantes le regardèrent avec curiosité.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt mesdames, mais je peux seulement vous dire que ce ne seront plus les décisions de Alderamir que vous suivrez...

Il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur pour trouver un faucon, les chouettes étant plus rare dans les environs. Il trouva bientôt ce qu'il cherchait, et se mit écrire rapidement un message.

-Envoie ça à Lacerta, d'accord ?

Une lueur d'intelligence passa dans les yeux du merlin qui s'envola aussitôt. Harry eut un sourire, et retourna au palais.

[...]

Hermione était assise sur l'appui d'une fenêtre, regardant les remous du lac au loin. Elle s'ennuyait profondément. Harry lui manquait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire sans lui. La peur l'habitait, elle craignait pour sa vie... Elle savait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, mais seul contre une armée entière, les espérances de vie sont rares, même pour le plus courageux et puissant des êtres ! Elle soupira, et recula. Elle avait encore une multitude de travail, mais n'avait pas jeté un oeil dessus. Elle était découragée... Les vacances de Noël s'annonçaient longues et seulement quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Harry. Rogue entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

-Hermione ?

Elle se tourna, ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes. L'adulte comprit tout de suite la raison de ce chagrin, et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-Il reviendra...

-Et... S'il ne revenait pas ?

Sa voix sa brisa et elle fut secouer par des sanglots. La jeune fille laissa alla son flot de larme, sa tête posé contre le torse de son père.

-Il reviendra... Il est fort... Très fort...

Hermione essuya ses larmes.

-Je sais... Mais la douleur serait tellement plus grande si j'espérais trop !

-Il reviendra... Il a combattu d'autres chose que ça...

-Oui...

Elle reposa son regard sur le soleil hivernal qui déclinait à l'horizon.

-Je vais sortir un peu... dit-elle doucement, se dégageant de l'étreinte de son père.

Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle était restée dans le château durant quatre jours, et maintenant n'en pouvait plus. Après que Severus lui eut fait un sourire rassurant, elle passa une cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea calmement vers le parc. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour l'atteindre, mais une fois à l'extérieur, elle ne sut plus vraiment où elle voulait aller. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Finalement, un instinct la poussa à se diriger vers la gauche. Elle n'était allé que très rarement dans ce coin là, où plutôt, ne l'avait jamais assez attentivement regardé. Un peu plus loin, elle cru discerner des ombres, dans l'obscurité d'un grand arbre. Elle s'en approcha donc prudemment, curieuse. Une sorte de sixième sens la poussait à se diriger par là, même si elle ne pouvait pas exactement expliqué quoi. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Il était vêtu d'une grande cape grise, aux ourlets brodés d'argent et un capuchon rabattu sur sa tête lui cachait le visage. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas un mangemort, comme les deux autres qui l'accompagnait.

-Hermione Granger? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Suivez-nous...

Elle voulut reculer, mais aperçut une lueur de sympathie dans les yeux d'un de ces hommes. Il lui sourit, et elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

-Où allons-nous ?

Les hommes secouèrent la tête.

-Le maître nous a demandé de vous amener jusqu'à lui...

-Le maître ?

-Vous saurez bien assez tôt de qui il s'agit.

Il lui tendit une main, qui, pour une raison inconnu, elle saisit sans hésiter. Aussitôt, tous quatre disparurent doucement, comme si aucune âme qui vive n'avait jamais passé par-là. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, les trois hommes et la jeune fille réapparurent à la lisière d'une forêt, où une jolie jument à la robe rousse broutait paisiblement. Elle regarda les trois hommes, puis les suivit à travers la forêt. La peur oppressait son coeur, mais elle avait pourtant le sentiment qu'elle devait les suivre, ce qui était pour le moins étrange.

-Nous aurons encore quelques kilomètres à parcourir, vous voudriez peut-être prendre Hesara? demanda au bout d'un moment, l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole depuis le début, et qui guidait maintenant l'animal à la bride.

-Je... Je ne sais pas monter à cheval... mentit-elle, méfiante sur ce qui pouvait se passer.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, mais c'est comme vous voulez...

Elle acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Elle regarda un moment la végétation, réfléchissant à toute allure.

-C'est une ancienne forêt... Quels sont les peuples qui vivent dans ce genre d'endroits ?

-Des oubliés...

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'en serait pas plus, pas pour le moment du moins, elle haussa donc les épaules et continua à marcher.

[...]

-Caerwen! tonna une voix à travers la salle du trône.

Un homme sortit d'une pièce qui devait être son bureau.

-Oui, Monseigneur?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as donné comme directive? La chambre est totalement massacrée!

-Mais... Monseigneur... Je... Je ne comprends pas... balbutia l'homme, complètement terrorisé.

Au même moment, Hermione rentra dans le château. Un mauvais pressentiment grandissait en son fort intérieur, elle savait qui l'avait capturé, mais ne pouvait pas mettre de noms dessus... Un elfe se présenta dans la pièce où se trouvait Harry et l'homme, en train de _discuter_.

-Monseigneur?

Altaïr se retourna.

-Oui, qui a-t-il Marlewo?

-Votre invitée est arrivée...

-Fais-la entrer, immédiatement!

Il se retourna vers Caerwen.

-Tu peux disposé...

Caerwen repartit, tremblant. Marlewo fit rentrer Hermione, qui regarda son « agresseur », les yeux brillants d'intelligence. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, et son premier réflexe fut de lui envoyer une gifle retentissante lorsqu'il s'approcha. Harry la reçut en plein visage, sans rien dire. Il s'était attendu à un comportement de fureur de la part de son amie, mais là...

-Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile! siffla-t-elle, le regardant de haut en bas.

Harry était habillé d'une sorte de tunique d'un tissu gris clair, brodé de fil d'argent, une cape assortit et un cercle d'argent sertit d'émeraudes et de diamants lui ceignait la tête, en guise de couronne. Il avait retrouvé toute son apparence elfique, du moins, sa grâce et sa royauté nouvellement acquise, ce qui le changeait considérablement. Il imposait une sorte de respect... Dont Hermione se fichait bien.

-En voilà un accueil Mione...

-Je vous interdis d'utiliser ce diminutif! siffla-t-elle, ne comprenant toujours pas l'identité de l'elfe.

Harry la regarda un moment, puis sortit de la pièce, prenant soin de la verrouiller derrière lui, Marlewo le regarda, mais Harry ne dit rien.

-Je reviendrais quand elle sera calmée. Donne-lui tout ce qu'elle désire... Mais ne la fais pas sortir.

Le guerrier s'inclina.

-Comme vous voudrez, maître.

Harry lui sourit et retourna dans ses appartements. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Il ne c'était pas vu changé, pour lui il était toujours le même... Harry soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait toujours une complication ?

« Parce que la vie ne peut jamais être simple Harry... » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête qui le fit sourire.

Il secoua doucement la tête et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

[...]

Hermione regarda les objets de la pièce, cherchant celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore brisé. Depuis tout à l'heure, elle brisait chaque objet qu'elle pouvait, passant sa frustration et sa colère... La pièce ressemblait maintenant à un champ de bataille. Depuis l'insignifiant vase, jusqu'aux gravures du trône, elle avait tout saccagé sans aucun remords. Puisqu'on voulait la laisser captiver, et bien, ils n'auraient qu'à payer la note, ces imbéciles d'elfes! Elle savait maintenant où elle était, et le fait de ne pas voir Harry la mettait dans une frustration intense. De plus, le fait d'être capturée n'arrangeait pas les choses. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux bruns. Elle les tuerait tous pour retrouver Harry. En commençant par le type qui l'avait accueilli tout à l'heure... Elle prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Un sourire froid s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le sang coulerait sur ces terres bientôt, à en commencer par celui qui dirigeait ce peuple, donc, celui qui retenait sans aucun doute Harry prisonnier... Le père de celui-ci!

Elle ressentit soudainement une forte douleur au niveau du dos. Elle tomba sur le sol, terrassée. Chaque centimètre de sa peau la brûlait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle prenait feu, que ses yeux se détachaient de leurs orbites. Puis elle hoqueta de douleur lorsqu'elle eut la sensation que deux barres de fer lui transperçaient le dos... Elle hurla, mais personne, sembla-t-il ne l'entendit... Puis tout s'arrêta. Hermione s'accrocha au sol, tremblante. Puis, lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir une mare de sang. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise : sa vision était infiniment plus précise, elle voyait les moindres détails de la pièce. Se relevant toute tremblante, et sentit un poids anormal dans son dos, et à son grand étonnement, découvrit quelques plumes d'un noir de jais, au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et se tâta du mieux qu'elle plus le dos. Sous sa main, elle sentit la douceur d'une plume. Elle hoqueta de surprise pour la deuxième fois de deux minutes... Elle essaya de marcher, non sans difficulté. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang? Était-ce un coup de ces elfes? Elle tourna vivement sur elle-même, ses cheveux venant lui fouetter le visage. Elle en saisit aussitôt une mèche entre ses doigts, bouche bée. Ils étaient noirs, lisses et doux... NOIRS !

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, et la tête d'Hermione se remplit d'un coup d'une multitude de voix, toutes disant des choses différentes. Elle mit ses mains sur sa tête, essayant de les arrêter.

-Miss voulez-vous un...

Il y eut un éclat de verre et un hoquet de surprise. Hermione se retourna et vit Marlewo, pétrifié sur place, un verre de cristal en miette à ses pieds, une flaque d'eau se répandant sur le sol. Elle le regarda longuement avant de se décider à parler.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Oh par le Grand Loup Blanc !

Il ressortit en courrant. Il fallait prévenir Altaïr... Hermione sourit, et, instinctivement, ferma la porte. Un charme s'imposa dessus, un charme qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de défaire... Elle alla par la suite s'asseoir de façon grossière sur le trône, les jambes croisées une par-dessus l'autre et attendit. Harry arriva bientôt, grommelant contre l'incapacité de ses « serviteurs ». Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais tomba sur un charme puissant, qui le renvoya sur le mur.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? s'écria-t-il, frustré.

Il sortit sa baguette.

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Mais cela ne marcha pas, la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Bordel...

Au grands mots, les grands moyen !

-_Destructum!___

La porte explosa. Hermione se leva d'un bond, prête à l'attaque. Avec une force exceptionnelle, elle saisit Harry et l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce... Immédiatement, une épée vint se placer en travers de sa gorge.

-On veut toujours jouer ou tu vas de calmer ? siffla Marlewo, qui avait accompagné son maître.

Celui-ci revenait vers la jeune fille, totalement intacte. Hermione plante son regard dans celui de Marlewo.

-Je préfère jouer... dit-elle en lui décochant un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elle fit un flip arrière, et, instinctivement, fit une qu'elle plaça sur le cou de Harry. L'adolescent était estomaqué. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais apparemment, s'il tenait à la vie, il n'aurait pas le choix de l'affronter. Une lame se matérialisa dans sa main, et il croisa le fer avec Hermione, se permettant ainsi de se dégager le cou.

-A ta place j'arrêterais ce petit jeu... dit-il calmement.

-Pas question ! siffla-t-elle, le touchant au bras.

Harry recula, extrêmement surpris. En une demi-heure, Hermione c'était transformée en une créature sombre, terrifiante, exceptionnellement douée... et dangereusement belle.

-Je ne compte pas faire couler ton sang... reprit Harry, désormais sur ses gardes, tournant en rond, ses sens en éveils, la jeune fille faisant de même.

Ils avaient l'air de deux fauves observant leur adversaire, prêt à bondir au moindre cillement.

-Mais moi je compte faire couler le tien ! répliqua-t-elle, levant de nouveau sa lame.

Sa vision lui offrait un énorme avantage sur l'adolescent, ainsi que le fait qu'elle puisse lire dans ses pensées. Aussi n'eut elle aucun mal à parer son attaque en faisant un salto arrière.

-Tu es plutôt doué, pour quelqu'un qui vient de prendre cette apparence en seulement une trentaine de minutes.

Harry para quelques unes de ses attaques, et, voyant aucune sortie de secours, se précipita hors de la pièce, avec Marlewo.

-C'est quoi cette plaisanterie? s'écria-t-il faisant disparaître son épée.

-Je... Je ne sais pas...  bredouilla le pauvre elfe. Quand je suis rentré, elle était comme ça...

-Et déterminée à tuer... dit la voix d'Hermione, qui venait d'apparaître en face d'eux.

-Argh! s'étrangla la serviteur.

Harry lui ne cilla pas. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné qu'elle ait pu faire ça... Puis Hermione tomba soudainement sur le sol, se transformant de nouveau en la jeune fille que Harry connaissait. Marlewo lui mit instantanément son épée sur la gorge, et Harry le laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop comment gérer la chose. Hermione ouvrit les yeux, et les écarquilla lorsqu'elle sentit le froid de la lame sur sa peau.

-Ramène-la dans la salle Marlewo, ordonna l'adolescent d'un ton neutre, fixant la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda un instant, cherchant une explication dans les yeux bicolores du jeune homme, ce qui la fit le reconnaître. Ses yeux se remplirent d'horreur alors qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Harry! cria-t-elle, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Celui-ci eut le fantôme d'un sourire et il disparut de sa vue, lorsque les portes de la salle du trône se refermèrent. Marlewo resta avec elle, la regardant d'un air mauvais.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire... Ce que j'ai exactement fait ?

-Vous avez voulu tuer mon maître...

Il la fixait toujours aussi froidement.

-Oh non... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...

-Altaïr le saura lui...

Marlewo haussa les épaules et se plongea dans le silence.

-Non, il ne saura pas ça.

-Nous verrons bien...

Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent, s'accumulant. La porte s'ouvrit enfin au bout d'un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, lassant Harry entrer.

-Tu t'es calmée ? lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Hermione en aurait pleuré. Par contre, elle ne fit que par baisser les yeux, en acquiesça platement d'un signe de tête.

-Il était temps...

Harry traversa la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur le trône, légèrement dévaster. Tant pis, il ferait avec pour le moment présent ! Le rythme respiratoire d'Hermione augmentait, elle ne se sentait plus du tout à l'aise. Son ami était devenu roi d'un peuple, il pouvait ordonner qu'on l'exécute dans la minute même... Le silence régnait dans la salle, un silence tendu, et Harry ne faisait que fixer Hermione, le visage impassible. Elle, elle n'osait plus soutenir son regard, tremblante d'une peur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En son for intérieur, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.

-Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas Mione ? demanda soudainement Harry, d'une voix étrangement douce.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus calme possible.

-De ta transformation, elle doit nécessairement être lié à quelque chose !?

-Oui, probablement... Je n'y comprends rien, pour tout t'avouer...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et soupira en se levant.

-Allez, viens, je t'emmène à ta chambre...

Elle l'arrêta.

-Je suis quoi au juste ? Je sors de Poudlard, je me fais pratiquement enlevée par trois types, j'arrive ici où je suis emprisonnée, et je me transforme en une sorte de créature... IL M'ARRIVE QUOI AU JUSTE ?

-J'en sais rien Mione, pour ta transformation, c'est un mystère encore, mais pour ce qui est de t'avoir emmener ici, c'était sous mes ordres, je ne pouvais pas venir te chercher moi-même.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, sans aurait pu m'éviter d'essayer de te tuer ! dit-elle sarcastiquement, la colère habitant ses yeux chocolats.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais réagis comme ça, sincèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir changé autant...

-Et tu pensais quoi ? Que je n'étais pas folle d'inquiétude pour toi ? Que j'étais calme, relax à Poudlard ?

-Hermione, calme-toi... Je t'avais dit que je partais voir mon père, il ne m'est rien arrivé, donc, pas de panique, d'accord ?

-PAS DE PANIQUE ? TU PARS CHEZ UN TYPE QUI VEUT TA PEAU, ET JE NE DEVRAIS PAS PANIQUER ?

-CALME-TOI !

-NON !

Ses cheveux se noircirent, et ses yeux prirent une teinte violette...

-Eh merde... Marlewo, sort de la pièce...

Le serviteur obéit et Harry et lui tâchèrent de verrouiller la pièce du mieux qu'ils purent.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? soupira Harry, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur la porte.

-Je n'en sais rien Monseigneur...

-Il faudrait toutefois le savoir...

Hermione, dans la pièce, passait son énergie sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Un instinct la poussait à tuer, mais elle ne voulait pas tuer, et elle essayait donc de se maîtriser : tous les meubles y passaient.

-Je vais avoir besoin de son père et de Dumbledore, soupira Harry, répugnant de faire appelle au directeur.

Hermione, ayant finalement réussit à maîtriser son instinct, s'assit sur le sol, satisfaite. Ce n'était qu'une question de volonté...

-C'est comme si s'était fait maître, ils seront ici dans un peu moins de deux heures!

Elle regarda son nouveau corps. Elle avait grandi, et avait une constitution plus athlétique. Son teint était beaucoup plus pâle, et ses pouvoirs beaucoup plus grand. Elle avait une excellente connaissance des arts maritaux et du maniement des armes... Elle était une combattante...

Marlewo ne perdit pas de temps et partit aussitôt à cheval, deux autres montures attachées après le sien.

Hermione toqua doucement à la porte.

-Ouvres-moi, s'il te plaît...

-Impossible, désolé...

-Je suis très calme. Ouvre-moi.

-Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas prudent, ton comportement est plutôt comme des montagnes russes pour le moment...

-Je domine mon instinct meurtrier.

-Je vais attendre encore une dizaine de minutes, et nous verrons par la suite!

-J'attendrai dix minutes... dit-elle, très calme.

-Merci...

Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais ses ailes la génèrent.

-Comment est-ce que je peux m'asseoir?

-Aucune idée...

-Je crois bien que je vais rester debout... Peut être que je peux voler...

-Essaye toujours...

Elle battit des ailes, et décolla de quelques centimètres...

-Je vole!

Harry rit doucement.

-Ça doit être pas mal !

-C'est merveilleux tu veux dire !

-J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais eu des ailes !

Elle s'éleva dans les airs, virevoltant, toute souriante. Harry quant à lui s'adossa à la porte, attendant que le temps passe. Marlewo n'en avait que pour dix minutes au maximum, le temps d'utiliser un sortilège de transport, puis d'aller chercher les deux professeurs et de revenir ici en galopant à partir de la lisière de la forêt. Effectivement, près d'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Le sourire de Hermione retomba lorsque son père et Dumbledore rentrèrent dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, qui se tenait derrière eux, fermant la porte.

-Dix minutes, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'une voix frémissante de colère.

-Quinze pour être exact. Désolé Mione...

-Désolé...

Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, et elle les ferma. Calme, resté calme... Harry la fixa, appréhendant sa colère, mais il était prêt. Elle rouvrit les yeux, inspirant profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit-elle sèchement.

-Harry nous a appelé...

-... Parce que j'avais besoin d'eux pour comprendre...

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! dit-elle brusquement.

Harry soupira.

-Venez messieurs, mieux ne vaut ne pas rester ici pour le moment! Marlewo, garde la porte à l'extérieur et préviens-moi au moindre problème !

-Il n'y a aucun problème ! dit Hermione avec force.

Pourtant, tous sortirent de la pièce, la laissant seul.

-Eh merde !

Elle alla donner un coup de pied dans l'imposante porte.

-Je commence à comprendre le sentiment d'être manipulée... maugréa-t-elle, furieuse.

[...]

Harry se trouvait assis devant une tasse de thé, face aux deux autres hommes. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il avait enlevé sa couronne.

-Il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez certaines choses, vous deux...

-En effet, soupira Dumbledore, prenant une gorgé de thé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il y a une seconde prophétie...

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé.

-Pardon ?

-Oui Harry, il y a une seconde prophétie reliée à la tienne.

-Merlin... soupira Harry, se prenant la tête entre les mains, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux.

Il se leva, croisa les bras, leur tournant dos et se mettant à marcher lentement vers les immenses fenêtres.

-Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'Hermione est, elle aussi concernée par une prophétie ?

-Tout à fait...

-Merde! fut sa seule réponse.

Il se rassied, se mettant à réfléchir.

-Elle doit faire quoi, techniquement ?

-Te sortir des ténèbres... Ou du moins t'y aider !

-C'est elle qui s'y enfonce et elle doit m'en sortir ?

-Vous, en sortir.

-Oh Merlin !

Il avait légèrement pâlit, ce qui inquiéta Severus.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux !

-Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais...

-... mais c'est comme ça, je sais !

Il soupira en ce passant la main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai vraiment pas de chance... Maintenant il va falloir que je la surveille en plus...

-Surveiller qui ? dit une voix dans l'entrée. Moi ?

-Tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour déjouer mes gardes ? grommela Harry, sans se retourner.

-Tu ne les as pas assez entraînés... Je me suis découvert un nouveau pouvoir très amusant... L'invisibilité...

Des pas précipité se firent entendre derrière Hermione.

-Ma... Maître!

Marlewo se figea en voyant Hermione. Harry se leva.

-Tu venais me prévenir ?

-En effet...

-Trop tard... murmura Hermione, très calme.

-C'est bon Marlewo, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu peux aller te reposer...

Celui-ci s'inclina et partit. Il se retourna vers Hermione.

-Je veux des explications... MAINTENANT !

-Tu commandes peut-être ce peuple, mais tu ne me commandes certainement pas Harry.

Celui-ci poussa un grondement.

-Elle m'exaspère !

-Je t'exaspère ? Est-ce que tu veux que je te rappelle à quel point TU es exaspérant ?

-Non, JE n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles ! Parce que JE me connais !

-Moi de même, Harry... Moi de même...

-C'est ça...

Rogue et Dumbledore les regardait, sans rien dire.

-Tu veux vérifier ?

-J'ai rien à vérifier... Viens plutôt t'asseoir, si tu tiens tant à te joindre à nous !

-Et comment ? dit-elle en désignant ses ailes.

-J'en sais rien moi ! J'ai pas d'aile...

Elle se mit à battre des ailes et s'éleva dans les ailes sous les yeux effarés de Severus.

-On peut parler...

-Mouais...

Harry retourna s'asseoir.

-Tu voulais dire quoi, donc ?

-On parlait d'une certaine prophétie.

-Ah... Oui, je suis au courant...

-Pas moi, tout comme tu ne sais pas le contenu de celle qui me concerne!

-Pas plus que toi tu auras le contenu de celle qui me concerne...

-J'en sais déjà une partie...

-QUOI ?

-Et elle monte à nouveau la voix...

-Et j'attaque...

-Oh, mais t'as fini avec tes épées ? La violence n'apportera rien...

-Tu peux parler, toi...

-Moi je n'ai pas affronté personne depuis un bon moment...

-C'est à dire deux semaines...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner, voilà ce que ça me fait !

-Tsss, t'as qu'à sortir de cette pièce si tu n'es pas contente...

-Le problème avec toi, Harry, c'est qu'on ne peut pas discuter...

 -Et c'est qui celle qui vient de dire qu'elle va attaquer ?

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Tu comptes avoir Voldemort par l'usure ou quoi ?

-Ne me fait pas perdre mon calme Hermione...

-Tu es en train de me faire perdre le mien...

Harry soupira.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, je vais vous laisser avec Hermione... J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me disputer...

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais roi et par conséquent tout permis !

-Tu avais aussi oublié que j'avais d'autre responsabilité. Caerwen viendra dans quelques instants vous mener à vos chambre...

Hermione se posa de nouveau sur le sol, et se re-transforma. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, au soulagement général. Harry quitta la pièce, au même moment que le dit Caerwen entrait.

-Il a toujours son fichu caractère... gronda la jeune fille

-Mais plus diplomate je trouve!

-Vraiment ?

-Oui... reprit son père.

-Qu'est-ce que cela devait être avant...

Severus sourit.

-... C'était affreux, en effet.

-Je m'en doute...

-Veuillez me suivre... les coupa Caerwen.

-Ouais, ouais, bien sûr...

L'elfe les conduisit vers une autre aile du château, où chacun reçu une chambre.

[...]

Hermione s'allongea sur le lit, et murmura « entrez » lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Harry rentra, l'air tout gêné.

-C'est pour quoi?

-Quel accueil...

-Excuse-moi... Je suis un peu fatiguée...

-J'ai bien vu, avec l'énergie magique que tu as dû dépenser...

Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je voulais m'excuser...

-Moi aussi... Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te tuer...

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

-Tu ne savais pas que c'était moi...

-J'ai été horrible... J'aurais pu te tuer!

-Je ne crois pas...

-Je t'aime...

Harry lui sourit tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi Mione...

Elle roula sur le côté, et Harry tomba sur le lit. Il l'attrapa, et entreprit de la chatouiller. La jeune fille éclata aussitôt d'un rire franc, et incontrôlable, se tortillant entre les doigts de son petit ami. Puis elle se retourna, ce qui eut pour effet de l'immobiliser. Les deux adolescents riaient aux éclats... Au même moment, Marlewo entra dans la pièce.

-Oh heu... je... excusez-moi Monseigneur, vous, je ne croyais pas vous trouvez ici...

Harry lui lança un regard noir, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire dégager.

-Une bonne chose de faite...

-Tu l'as dit...

-Bouffi...

Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-Je vais aller me doucher...

-Tu as une salle de bain adjacente à ta chambre...

-D'accord, merci...

Alors qu'elle se levait, Harry la retint dans ses bras.

-Tu as oublié de m'embrasser, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se retourna, et lui envoya un doux baiser, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, elle se leva et disparut derrière la porte de la salle d'eau. Harry se leva, cherchant à savoir s'il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir... Hermione, voyant une ombre qui rôdait devant la porte, l'ouvrit. Elle n'était qu'en serviette.   
-Si tu oses ouvrir cette porte...

Harry eut un grand sourire innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Moi? Jamais...

-Tu vas avoir droit à une Hermione Granger en pleine colère... dit-elle, sans écouter les protestations de son ami.

Harry grommela quelque peu, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Maintenant... Dehors...

-D'accord...

Il sortit ainsi de la chambre, avec l'idée de sortir un peu à l'extérieur. Hermione retourna instantanément dans sa douche, avec l'intention de se détendre un peu. Ses transformations l'avaient énormément fatiguée.

[...]

À cru sur le dos de son cheval, Harry se promenait au bord du cours d'eau le plus près, habillé d'une tenue faite en toile. Il pensait aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. C'était incroyable, tout de même. Hermione, la tranquille et douce préfète, se transformait en une combattante redoutable... Voldemort allait avoir des emmerdes, c'était certain. Il eut un sourire, mais frissonna tout de même. À condition que Mione ne décidait pas de passer du côté noir, dans ce un tel cas, ce serait lui, qui aurait des emmerdes... Il soupira. Tous deux se complétaient, c'était évident... Un côté blanc, un côté noir, personne n'était tout moche ou tout beau... **[1]**

Harry traversa la source d'eau, à un endroit plus paisible, se retrouvant de l'autre côté de la rive, dans une région de la forêt moins danse. Il aimait profondément Hermione. Cette fille, selon lui, était formidable... Elle avait un tempérament plutôt étrange depuis ce matin, mais ça ne changeait absolument rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était toujours sa Hermione, la jeune fille qu'il aimerait toujours. Il lança sa monture aux galops sans réelle raison, ayant seulement envie de ressentir cette sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait aussi sur un coursier, tout comme au Quidditch. Il sourit, exaltant. Cela lui faisait du bien. La royauté était quelque chose de difficile, surtout lorsque, comme lui, on décidait de changer les choses... Et pour un changement, s'en était tout un. Le programme d'entraînement des guerriers avait été totalement changé, il s'efforçait d'en faire de même de la culture et de la mentalité, faisant un maximum pour que les Arwels arrêtent de craindrent la magie, et décide enfin de revenir au grand jour, dans le monde magique. Il savait parfaitement que les Arwels feraient une armée parfaite pour combattre Voldemort. Ils étaient efficaces, et surtout très rapides. Un esprit vif, un regard calculateurs et des réflexes à couper le souffle, les parfaites caractéristiques d'un guerrier. Ce qui les rendaient très difficile à battre, et en même temps très efficace... Il soupira. Il espérait fortement un jour parvenir à ses fins.... Et ce jour, il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop loin, car à chaque semaine, Voldemort faisait un massacre, détruisait des familles, aussi petit le geste pouvait-il être, il le faisait et il gagnait en force du terrain et de la puissance !

Harry regarda le château de là où il était. C'était définitivement magnifique... Construit d'un marbre blanc, étincelant, au loin, il paraissait fait de cristal, comme toute construction elfique. En parlant d'elfe, Harry se demandait bien où pouvait être passé Alderamir... Peut-être partit à la recherche de Lacerta ? Il savait que celle-ci avait probablement prit le large. Elle ne voulait pas retomber sous la coupelle de son père... Pourtant, il se demandait comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait que celui-ci n'était plus au pouvoir, mais bien son frère. Selon lui, cela pouvait mal se passer... Elle pouvait être ravie, comme elle pouvait être furieuse et folle de rage... Elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir envie de lui prendre sa place, et cela, peu importe les moyens qu'elle devrait employer. Advienne que pourra!

Il soupira, et regarda le soleil. Il allait bientôt être l'heure pour lui de rentrer au palais. Il avait une réunion dans une demi-heure... Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit peu plus loin, les attraits calmes et paisibles de la forêt l'attirant incroyablement. Il se sentait à son aise, ici, parmi les siens. Il inspira profondément le parfum de la forêt... Et dire qu'il aurait pu perdre tout cela! Toute cette liberté, ces bons parfums et ces sons apaisant, rien à voir avec le monde plus civile dans lequel plus personne ne se faisait confiance, de peur que même son meilleur ami qu'on croyait connaître par cœur ne soit devenu mangemort... Ici, tout était différent! Il sourit, et entama à regret le retour vers le château... Dans le villages, tout le monde le saluait. Étrangement, toute cette mascarade lui faisait pensé à l'autre monde auquel il appartenait, avant que Voldemort n'ait reprit le pouvoir... Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Harry passa sous les grilles du château au grand galop, se dirigeant vers les écuries. Il sauta à bas de son cheval, qui fut instantanément pris en main par un écuyer. Celui le salua jusqu'à terre. Altaïr soupira.

-Relève-toi mon garçon...

L'écuyer s'exécuta, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Harry s'empressa de rentrer dans le palais. Aussitôt il fut accosté par deux elfes, qui s'étaient avéré autrefois être les conseillers de son père, à ce propos, où diable était t'il passé celui-là? Il balaya la question, les deux « conseillers » le harcelant de questions. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois?

-Vous ne pensez qu'à la guerre !

Harry s'arrêta un moment, la main sur la poignée. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son visage était contracté par la fureur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Vous avez comprit !

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qui se passe dans ce monde ? Est-ce que vous savez seulement le nombre de massacres que l'on peut compter par jour ?

-Notre intérêt est notre peuple et nos problèmes, pas ceux des autres !

-Dans ce monde, il faut savoir s'entraider, c'est la séparation qui nous détruira... Et ce peuple sera l'un des premiers à connaître sa perte dans ce monde !

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

-Plus que vous ne le croyez... Beaucoup plus !

-Si vous le dîtes... Monseigneur...

Pourtant, Harry sentait qu'il n'avait pas finit.

-Je vous en prit Galendras, finissez...

-Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant de dix-sept ans, je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez savoir ce que vous prétendez !

Harry eut un sourire froid.

-Je suis peut-être différent, mais je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de jeunes de mon âge ont déjà passés à travers la mort, pour en ressortir, et en rescapé plusieurs fois!

-Vous ne savez rien des jeunes d'ici !

-Et pourtant je ne demanderais que ça... Vous êtes congédiez de cette réunion, vous ne pourrez y assisté, tous les deux !

Harry rentra dans sa chambre, et enfila une autre tenue, plus convenable étant donné ce qu'il allait faire... Il revêtit tout simplement quelque chose de simple; une tenue noir et ceignit sa couronne qu'il avait retirer pour aller se promener. Il ressortit calmement, se dirigeant vers la salle où se passait la réunion. Il traversa pas un couloir qu'il n'avait que très peu emprunté jusqu'à maintenant, et où la lumière se faisait plus rare, les fenêtres distancées, laissant d'énormes pends de mur plongé dans la pénombre. Il remarqua une gracile silhouette qui bougeait furtivement dans le couloir, puis ne la vit plus. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il avait une lame sur le cou.

-Un intrus piégé par une intruse? murmura doucement une voix à son oreille.

Harry fut parcourut par un frisson, mais il eut tout de même un sourire.

-On dirait bien...

Puis il se retourna, et lui fit lâcher son arme.

-Et si l'intruse se faisait piéger par celui qu'elle voulait kidnappé? chuchota-t-il à son tour, pressant le corps d'Hermione contre le mur sous le sien.

-Et bien elle le neutralise... dit-elle en l'embrassant, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry se colla contre elle, répondant avec désir à son baiser. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos, caressant sa peau douce. Hermione rit doucement et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, qui lui, avait semblait-il prit le cou de la jeune fille comme victime. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, souriante.

-Sev' va pas être content...

-On s'en fout complètement... murmura la jeune fille, cherchant avec démence l'attache qui retenait la cape de Harry.

-'Mione... j'ai une réunion!

-Plus tard alors ? dit-elle, la déception se faisant lourde dans sa voix.

-Hum... Si tu as encore envie de me kidnapper...

-Tu as une réunion... dit-elle sur un ton faussement boudeur.

-... plus tard, après cette fichue réunion!

-D'accord... maugréa l'adolescente.

-Très bien... Tu viens avec moi, dans ce cas !

Il la prit par la main.

-Si tu insistes !

Pourtant, elle avait un grand sourire, et elle suivit Harry sans ronchonner, jusqu'à la salle de réunion, où les deux grandes portes de chaîne étaient fermées. D'un négligent coup de baguette, il les ouvrit, et tous ceux qui attendaient purent y entrer. Harry alla s'installer dans un grand fauteuil de velours noir, Hermione venant s'asseoir à sa gauche et Severus à sa droite, en compagnie de Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard noir à Albus, et regarda les Arwels qui entraient. Il respira profondément. C'était les meilleurs guerriers. Un sourire étrange passa sur son visage... Dumbledore qui ne le croyait pas apte à bien des choses allait être étonné, Harry lui montrerait qu'il pouvait avoir de l'autorité.

-Bienvenue à votre entraînement, messieurs... Vous allez bientôt comprendre les raisons de vos venues ici...

Tous se regardèrent, plutôt étonné. Un entraînement? N'était-ce pas plutôt une réunion à laquelle ils avaient été conviés?

-Eh oui, un entraînement!

Il y eut un léger murmure, qui se tut aussitôt, au moment où Harry se racla discrètement la gorge. Il se leva.

-Voldemort reprend des forces messieurs, et vous n'êtes pas s'en savoir qu'il ne fera aucune concession parmi ces victimes, nous serons aussi touché, et il faut se tenir prêt.

Quelqu'un leva la main.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous, exactement ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous, vous êtes prêt à me donnez?

-Vous êtes notre roi...

-Je veux une réponse franche, pas une réponse pour votre Seigneur, mais pour votre ami.

-On ne peut pas vous considérer comme un ami...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-La question est simple, puis-je comptez sur vous pour agir dans cette guerre? Si Voldemort décide de nous attaquer, personne ne viendra nous secourir !

-Oui. fut la réponse unanime.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait.

-Bien... Vous allez donc commencer un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant...

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assemblé.

-Un peu de silence messieurs...

Ils hochèrent la tête, et se calmèrent aussitôt.

-Je vais vous présentez votre chef... Hermione.

Celle-ci sursauta légèrement, elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

-M... Moi?

Harry lui sourit.

-Je n'aurais pas assez de temps pour tout faire moi-même...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, ma grande...

Elle se rassied, silencieuse.

-Alors, je disais donc... Elle contrôlera, entraînera et aura son mot à dire parmi vous...

L'un d'entre eux se leva.

-Mais... C'est une fille!

Le regard de Harry étincela.

-Cela pose un problème?

-Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir... d'une femme!

-Eh bien maintenant si.

Sa voix s'était faite froide et tranchante. L'elfe acquiesça et baissa la tête, honteux.

-Vous avez des questions?

Personne ne répondit.

-Très bien, alors je suppose que vous allez pouvoir commencer votre entraînement...

Il y eut quelques hochements de têtes crispées.

-Bien, sûr ce, je vais vous laisser...

Hermione eut un petit sourire, et dès que Harry fut parti, se tourna vers celui qui l'avait insulté.

-On va bien s'amuser...

Celui-ci déglutit, et sous les regards neutre de Rogue et Dumbledore qui sortait, il chercha à éviter de croiser son regard avec celui de la jeune fille. A l'instant même où la porte fut fermée, elle attaqua l'entraînement.

-Très bien... Pour commencer, un peu de forme physique ne vous fera pas de mal...

-Nous sommes déjà très en forme!

-C'est ce qu'on a voir...

Elle les guida donc à travers le palais jusqu'à l'extérieur où elle chercha un bon quart d'heure un terrain apte à ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle finit par trouver, à près d'un kilomètre du palais, à la lisière de la forêt, de l'autre côté des murailles de protections. Elle les força donc à courir, ce qu'ils firent. Celui qui l'avait insulté se prit une heure de plus, et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sans qu'une intense douleur lui traverse le corps. Les autres le regardait, une lueur de compassion dans le regard, mais n'osaient rien dire, sous peine de devoir eux aussi se mettre à courir une autre heure. Le terrain où les avait emmener Hermione était gigantesque. Elle les regarda calmement, puis en désigna certains.

-Vous allez me montrer vos talents au combat...

Ils inclinèrent légèrement la tête et s'avancèrent vers l'endroit qu'elle avait désigné d'un geste de la main, leurs lames dégainées. Hermione se transforma, et leur apparut bientôt comme ce qu'elle était vraiment. Ils reculèrent en la voyant sortir sa belle lame noire.

-Vous... Vous êtes une...

Elle ne put entendre la fin de la phrase, le mot mourrant dans la gorge de l'elfe.

-Une créature sombre, oui, je sais...

-Non... une...

Elle les regarda, étonnée.

-Une quoi ?

-Une Dämon... souffla un autre.

-Un démon des Shatten, une Tier de Hölle.

-Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment!

-Une esclave du sang et des ombres...

-Cool !

-Heu... fut tout ce que l'elfe fut capable de répondre.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Ravie de voir que vous me craignez autant... Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut craindre, mais Voldemort.

-Cet être a des serviteurs tel que vous...

-Ils sont bien pires que moi...

-Vous serez peut-être comme eux un jour !

-J'en doute...

-Vous avez déjà tué...

Hermione se leva brusquement, la colère perçant dans ses yeux.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! dit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

-Il n'y a pas un proverbe dans votre monde qui dit que la vérité choque ?

-Taisez-vous !

-Je ne terrai pas la vérité !

-Vous préférez que je m'en charge ?

-Altaïr ne permettra aucun mal traitement ! 

-Le problème avec vous c'est que vous ne le connaissez pas... soupira-t-elle. Si jamais il vous entendait dire cela, vous seriez déjà mort...

-S'il est le fils d'Alderamir, il n'est pas comme cela !

-Harry a refusé qu'on le voie comme le descendant de l'ancien roi...

-Il l'est, il ne peut le nier !

-Le sang elfique coule certes dans ses veines, mais le caractère d'Alderamir n'est pas présent...

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

-Je crois connaître celui que j'aime !

-Pas assez, apparemment !

-Elle me connaît parfaitement...

Un lourd silence se fit aussitôt entre les hommes, et tous se retournèrent lentement pour voir Harry, droit et le visage fermé face à eux, vêtu d'une tenue de combat, une lueur froide dans le regard.

-Mo... Monseigneur, murmura d'une voix tremblante, celui qui avait tenu tête à Hermione.

-Vous auriez dû l'écouter, mon cher...

-Vous... Vous allez me tuer?

Harry eut un sourire et son regard brilla étrangement.

-Allons, allons... Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que cela...

Une expression de soulagement vint remplacer la crispation qui marquait le visage de l'elfe.

-Mais cela dit...

Le sourire de l'elfe s'effaça aussitôt. Il le regarda, très inquiet.

-Elle pourrait le faire...

L'homme se retourna brusquement vers Hermione.

-... puisque je lui en donne la permission.

Une expression de choc apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Pardon ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Fais ce que tu veux avec lui, moi je retourne dans ma chambre...

Hermione acquiesça, le regard soudainement terne. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle regarda Harry repartir à pas lent, mais léger, vers le palais. Elle soupira, et regarda l'elfe qui l'avait insulté.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien faire de toi ?

-Ce qui vous semblera le meilleur !

Il releva dignement la tête.

-Mais la mort ne sera pas une punition pour moi... Je suis né pour mourir...

Hermione le regarda, une lueur de compassion dans le regard. Elle s'approcha de l'elfe, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, avant de mettre ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Je crois que tu as compris la leçon... Il ne t'arrivera rien...

Celui-ci la regarda, étonné et sous le choc.

-Vous... Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Absolument !

Hermione se retourna vers les autres.

-Fini pour aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle, avant de partit vers le château, une idée derrière la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1] :  Renaud

Bonjour à tous! Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? Laissez-nous part de vos commentaires en cliquant sur le petit bouton indigo pâle sur lequel est inscrit « go! ».

A PLUS TOUS! **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Un peu de publicit :******

_- Le journal d'un Immortel déchu_

_- The Regret (inclus dans Le journal d'un Immortel qui est désormais un recueil de One-shot, chercher : Laika la Louve)_

_- À l'orée d'un passé et du présent_

_- Ambre Willan_

_- Les yeux du cœur_

_- Les loups se cachent pour mourir_

**_Laika&Darkness Call!_**


	19. Changement d'éclairage

**Disclamer : **Les personnages qui se retrouvent dans les tombes originaux ne nous appartiennent pas. Tout est à J.k Rowling et à Warner Boss. Tous le reste – ce qui sort de notre imagination complètement – est de nous, tout comme l'intrigue. Toute reproduction est interdite et si près avis, vous voulez tiré une idée, vous êtes priez de nous en informez avant (par review ou mail) et de nous laisser votre adresse courriel pour que nous puissions vous re-contacter. Merci bien à l'avance et bonne lecture!

**RAR :**

** Asilys** : C'est triste ? C'est normal... C'est une drama, enfin, dans le thème drama/dark/action-aventure... Commencer ? Héhéhé, ouais, elle est plutôt finit, enfin, finit d'écrire ;) 27 chapitres! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus.

** Pierre de lune **: D'accord, tu les veux en quels modèles ces ailes ? Tu payes comptant ou par crédit ? Héhéhé ;o) Ouais, Salazar et Morgane refont apparition ici, bien que dans une situation peu... enjouée. Mais bon... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

** thegirloftheshade** : HARRY (heu non, Happy) BIRTHDAY FOR ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MEEEEE!!!!!! Ouais on avait comprise lol ;) Je la met à la semaine la suite ma chère à présent ;) Le problème c'est que là, t'es pas chez toi! Donc, tu pourras pas en profiter, et je poste le prochain chapitre le jour de ton retour parmi le prestigieux monde des mortels. Quoi? Tu ne savais pas? Tu te trouves présentement sûr le monceau de terre le plus sacré de cette planète, dans un endroit extraordinaire, entre les deux mondes! Tu te trouves présentement sur la gigantesque, époustouflante et fabuleuse Ynis Witrin, plus connue sous le nom d'Avalon ou de l'île des Pommes. VIVE LE MAUVAIS TEMPS ET LES APPELS TÉLÉPHONIQUE LONGUES DISTANCES! Tu sais pourquoi ? (Et non, c'est pas seulement parce que tu l'avais mis dans ta review...) Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le canal météo annonce de l'orage, mais aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui nous somme le 19 juillet (non sans blague ?) et il me reste 3h à attendre avant que tu appels :D :D :D :D!!!!!!! Mais bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai d'autre qui attendent en file pour que je leur parle à eux aussi! Bonne semaines à ce camp ma chère! On se reparle très bientôt (TRÈS TRÈS bientôt si on dit vraiment _ parler_). Merci pour ta review (ta mauvaise influence sur moi, je dis ça à tout le monde maintenant!) et bonne lecture. A plus!

** lisia** : Bon... Je vais prendre quelques minutes à toi aussi pour t'écrire (comme je l'ai fait avec thegirlofshade!!!). Tu dois comprendre que, côté réalisme et tout le tralalala, nous faisons notre possible. Tu dois aussi comprendre que, malgré que c'est réellement une suite du tome 5 de Harry Potter (Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, rappelons-le), ce fic tourne généralement autour d'une espèce de Univers Alternatif, compte tenu du fait de plusieurs détail que nous avons changé, tout en maintenant une logique à ce changement et une réponse... Mais il faut aussi comprendre qu'en ce temps estival, je suis (Laika) seule à faire tout le boulot de correction, de parution et de réponses aux RARs. Darkness Call étant en vacances jusqu'au août (ou plus, je sais pas trop...) en France. Donc, faut être un peu indulgent, je relis toujours plusieurs fois les chapitres, et je corrige et les re-corriger plusieurs fois, tout en les remodelant, mais c'est crevant puisque je n'ai pas loin de 7 fic en cours, tous dans différent compte ou presque, et que j'ai promit (promesse que j'ai du mal à respecter) de poster au moins 1 chapitre par semaine de chaque fic. Résultat, j'ai des cernes jusqu'au mentons, j'ai des migraines, etc... (On est pas là pour parler de moi). Cela dit, j'apprécie tout de même ta critique et je tâcherai de prendre en considération tout cela, mais... Pour la 2e partie de cette trilogie, la première étant déjà écrite au complet. Merci pour ta review (critique, ou commentaire, menfin, comme tu veux lol!) et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture et A plus.

** Aragorn** : Merci bien pour ton commentaire. Plus que je regarde ton nom, plus que je me demande quelque chose... : Tu n'as pas déjà fait des commentaires... plutôt négligeant et complètement stupide concernant une certaine fic, je parle de « _Harry Potter et les cinq dons._ » Ou bien c'était quelqu'un d'autre, mais bon. Merci tout de même pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

** Mélissa** : Dommage que tu sois partit, mais je te souhaite tout de même de très bonnes vacances. On se reverra bientôt ;o) Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas de scènes chaudes, mais je crois que oui dans le prochain chapitre... Attend, je consulte mes archives. Ouais, c'est bien dans le prochain chapitre... _De l'amour à la haine_. Tu aimes pas Mione comme ça ? Nous on l'adore Hermione dans le peau de la méchante Dämon (tu vas comprendre plus bas...) elle est trop cool! Une explication ? C'est simple, c'est la prophétie... Mais tu auras plus ample explication sur elle dans ce chapitre... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

** Sissicho** : Salut toi! Ça on le savait qu'elle était superbe (ouais, la modestie est un de mes points fort comme tu peux le voir ;o)) Les adresses dans la publicité ? Par de problème, envois moi un mail, je t'enverrai les adresses!

** Chevelu** : Héhé, contente d'accueillir un nouveau lecteur! Ça te fait vibrer ? C'est super plaisant Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

** alinemcb54** : Du côté de la lumière? Hum... Je ne dirais rien, tu découvriras toi-même à la fin du chapitre :P Ouais, Hermione est super comme ça, on l'aime beaucoup. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

** Genevieve Black** : Bouleversement ? Ici, tu vas être chéri par les bouleversements, y'en à plein dans ce chapitre! On se revoit probablement plus tard. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

_ Laika-Darkness Call!_

**__**

**__**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_ Chapitre19 : Changement d'éclairage_**

Harry se dirigeait vers la salle d'armes, traversant les dédalles de couloir. Alors qu'il passait devant ses propres appartements, une main l'attrapa par derrière et le tira dans la pièce, refermant aussitôt la porte. Il fut plaqué contre la massive palissade de chêne, un corps collé contre le sien, les lèvres de cette autre personne posées sur les siennes, dans un baiser plutôt torride et savoureux. La personne se détacha légèrement de lui.

-Tu as oublié que j'avais prévu de te kidnapper pour quelques heures de ton peuple ? murmura la voix chaude et remplit de sous-entendu de Hermione.

-En fait... Oui!  
Harry la serra contre lui et il l'embrassa à son tour. Il mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille, qui prolongeait son baiser. Il retourna la situation en mettant l'adossant sur le mur, l'immobilisant.

-La chasseresse prise dans son propre piège, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

-Et ravie de l'être...

Harry s'attaqua au cou de la jeune fille, laissant bon nombre de marques rouges au passage. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras, se laissant faire docilement. Le jeune homme finit par se lasser de rester debout et la souleva dans ses bras, se dirigeant à l'aveuglette vers son lit. Il l'allongea, et la regarda essayant de deviner ses courbes à travers la pénombre.

-On hésiterait Monseigneur ? se moqua Hermione.

-Vous croyez ?

-Vous semblez m'admirer plutôt qu'autre chose...

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

Il eut un sourire plutôt carnassier dans l'obscurité. Il se mit à côté d'elle dans le lit, et lui tourna le dos. Hermione eut un grognement indigné et se redressa sur le matelas.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je fais l'indifférent...

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle d'une voix cajolante, aguichante...

-Parce que j'en ai envie...

-T'es méchant!

-C'est mon charme!

Hermione se tourna à son tour, feignant elle aussi l'indifférence. Ce fut au bout d'un moment qu'on entendit un petit rire dans l'immense chambre et Hermione se retourna, tombant face à face avec le regard rieur de Harry.

-Crétin!  
-C'est pas moi qui ait enlevé quelqu'un...

-Je n'ai enlevé personne!

-Qui m'a entraîné dans cette pièce ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Un sourire mauvais vint bientôt orné ses lèvres.

-Et bien en tant qu'otage Mr Potter, vous devez faire tout ce que je vous dicte!

-Tu rêves ma chère...

-Non, je suis bien lucide.

-Oh que non...

Elle le fit rouler sur le dos, et montant à califourchon sur son ventre.

-Oh que si!

-Hum, tu sembles oublier que je peux demander à n'importe qui de t'enlever de là...

-Oh mais tu sembles oublier que je n'ai pas oublier ce détail, et que par conséquent j'ai mis un bouclier de protection dans tout le secteur, ce qui veut dire que personne ne peut traverser ce couloir... excepté toi et moi.

-Et tu sembles oublier que je peux tout à fait le désactiver...

-Donc j'exterminerai tous tes gardes!

-Et là tu me forcerais à te faire du mal, ma puce...

-Tu n'oserais pas!

-Tu ne me laisserais pas le choix...

-Si, tu aurais le choix de te battre contre moi, ou de rester sagement là, couché, pendant que je ferais tomber ces quelques hommes qui accouraient ici, pendant que moi je serais toujours assise...

-Si je me bats contre toi, ou tu me tues, ou je te tues...

-La mort serait la récompense du perdant alors...

-Hermione, arrêtes ça tout de suite.

Celle-ci eut un sourire.

-Alors tu consens à m'écouter ?

-Tu n'es pas mon supérieur que je sache, alors non!

-Je t'emmerde, Potter!

Celui-ci eut un sourire.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus Harry ?

Pour seule réponse, Hermione descendit de sur son torse, ainsi que du lit.

-Non.

-Le petit chat devient agressif ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le petit chat ?

-D'aller me faire foutre ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça!

-C'est trop aimable voyons!

-C'est ma qualité principale...

-Dans ce cas, tu seras assez aimable pour sortit d'ici, puisque tu sembles plus disposé à me lancer des insultes qu'autre chose.

-C'est toi qui a commencé!

Harry se leva de sa couche et ouvrit les portes de verre qui menait sur sa terrasse, laissant 'Mione dans la chambre. Il regarda le ciel, très calme. Il aimait cette période de la journée... Le ciel était couleur azure, entre la noirceur de la nuit constellé des myriades d'étoile et de la clarté du jour. Cela le détendait, et le soulageait de toutes ses rancoeurs. L'heure paisible entre les heures, où tout est calme, paisible, hésitant entre le sommeil et le réveil. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du balcon. Il adorait Hermione, mais, en ce moment, elle était indomptable...

-Tu comptes me délaisser, comme ça ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

-Je vais me gêner peut-être.

Elle s'approcha, et s'assied à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Rien 'Mione, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, pour une fois Voldemort me laisse tranquille...

-Si, ça ne va pas!

-Je vais bien, simplement un peu fatiguer...

-Menteur.

-Pas du tout...

-Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux rien me cacher...

-Et je ne te cache rien!

-Menteur, répéta-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Devine!

-Tu m'exaspères, j'ai pas envie de deviner...

-Je t'exaspère ?

-Un peu, oui!

Elle se leva très vite, les poings sur les hanches.

-Et aurais-je l'honneur de savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

-Parce que je ne sais même plus qui je suis ? Parce que je me transforme du jour au lendemain ? MAIS EST-CE QUE LE FAIT QUE JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN VA RENTRER DANS TON CRÂNE ?

Harry tourna vers elle un regard calme, puis il soupira et, au grand étonnement de Hermione, se laissa glisser en bas de la terrasse, de sorte qu'il fit une chute de près de dix mètres, pour retomber souplement sur ses jambes. Cependant, ce fut bientôt à son tour d'avoir un choc : quelques secondes plus tard, une magnifique créature ailée s'envolait dans le ciel. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il sourit tristement et se mit en route, sans vraiment savoir où il se dirigeait.

Hermione, elle, volait le plus vite possible. Elle était usée intérieurement. Harry ne savait pas, Harry ne comprenait pas... Depuis cette transformation, elle était appelée. Chaque fois que Voldemort appelait ses mangemorts, elle-même était appelée, attirée. Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour se retenir... Harry n'avait pas ce lien avec Voldemort, il ne comprenait pas ce qui la traversait lorsque le Seigneur Noir avait besoin de ses disciples. Elle avait besoin de vivre dans le sang, de sentir la chair se griller sous ses pouvoirs, savoir qu'elle ferait pourrir des cadavres après un carnage sanglant, elle avait besoin de se sentir puissante. Tout cela arrivait malgré elle, sa partie humaine savait que ce n'était pas bien, et elle tentait de toutes ses forces de résister à la personne maléfique qu'elle était lentement en train de devenir. Mais c'était trop difficile, elle savait que bientôt elle irait voir Voldemort... Et ce jour-là, elle trahirait tout le monde, Harry en premier, le dénonçant sans aucune résistance aux forces noires, lui démontrant où il se trouvait... Elle sentait que ce jour était proche. Peut-être dans une minute, peut-être demain... Elle ne pouvait plus résister... Au prochain appelle, elle irait se jeter aux pieds de Voldemort, sans résistance, simplement parce que ses sens l'y pousseraient.

Cela arriva. Tout doucement d'abord, puis, progressivement, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait besoin de sang... Elle avait besoin d'entendre les supplications de ses adversaires, de les voir agoniser sous ses yeux... Sans aucune hésitation, impuissante face à son côté maléfique, elle transplana immédiatement aux côtés de celui qui allait prochainement être son maître... Voldemort n'eut qu'un sourire froid à son arrivée, une nouvelle recrue... Et elle lui disait quelque chose, d'après son apparence.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Hermione Rogue... murmura-t-elle, ses yeux violets capturant chaque détail de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Rogue... La fille d'un traître ? Intéressant...

-Et l'amie d'un autre traître... ajouta-t-elle, sachant que ce point allait intéresser le mage noir.

-De qui s'agit-il ?

-Celui qui vous a surpassé...

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle. Mais Hermione n'avait pas peur.

-Sais-tu ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je suis consciente de ce que j'ai dis, et je m'excuserai pas pour de la vérité, mais je suis là pour vous servir, et vous aidez à surpassé celui qui aurait dû depuis longtemps s'éteindre maintenant...

-Parlons-nous de la même personne ?

-En effet, je parle de Potter...

Il l'examina un moment, ne manquant pas de remarquer qu'elle était probablement excellente aux armes blanches et en magie noire...

-Je pense que tu es acceptée...

-Vous pensez ? Je ne suis pas là pour entendre vos pensées ni pour prouver ce que je vaux, puisque je le sais déjà!

-J'adore les femmes de caractère!

-Tant mieux, parce que j'en ai...

-Cela ne fait désormais aucun doute que tu es née pour me servir...

-Je ne demande que cela...

-Je suis content de voir que tu as su choisir entre la faiblesse de Harry James Potter et la force de Lord Voldemort!

-Ma puissance suit celle des autres... Je vous garantis que je ne vous décevrais pas, maître...

-Je l'espère bien Hermione. Tu es prête à t'engager pour le restant de tes jours dans mes rangs, de m'obéir, agir quand il se doit et de respecter mes règles ? Tout cela au prix de ta vie ?

-Oui! dit-elle.

Elle ne demandait que ça, sa partie maléfique n'attendait que ça.

-Tu es admise! LUCIUS!

La voix froide se répercuta dans la pièce et un instant plus tard, Malefoy senior faisait son entrée.

-Oui, maître ?

-Conduis cette demoiselle dans les appartements qu'a occupé mon ancien bras droit...

-Les... appartements de Potter ?

-En effet... Ce sont les seuls de disponibles.

-Oui maître... répondit Malefoy en s'inclinant.

Hermione s'inclina elle aussi avant de suivre Malefoy. Elle observait soigneusement tous les couloirs, pour ne pas se tromper quand elle serait seule...

-Potter ne doit pas être content que sa copine l'ait laissé pour des ambitions plus hautes... déclara Malefoy, une fois qu'ils furent seul à seul.

Hermione vit très rapidement clair dans le jeu de Malefoy : sa vive intelligence lui permettait de se défendre et de comprendre les manigances des Mangemorts.

-Et votre femme ne serait pas contente de savoir que son mari drague une jeune fille de 17 ans pour assurer sa position...

-Vous croyez cela ?

-Je ne crois rien, je constate les choses Malefoy...

L'homme se tut, furieux d'être percé à jour aussi vite.

-Vos appartements, miss... grogna-t-il plutôt bestialement, en désignant la porte à Hermione.

S'il n'avait pas su l'ampleur de la puissance de la jeune fille, il aurait sans doute entrer dans la chambre et se serait jeter sur elle, sauvagement, la violant sur place sans aucune honte ni remord. Seulement, il avait compris au premier regard qu'elle le ferait encore plus souffrir que son maître s'il osait la toucher. Après un bref signe de tête, il repartit, laissant la jeune fille seule à ses appartements.

[...]

-CAERWEN, MARLEWO, TROUVEZ-MOI-LA ET ARRÊTÉ VOS PIÈTRES EXCUSES!

Les deux hommes n'en menait pas large, il n'osait pas le dire. Finalement, Caerwen prit son courage à deux mains.

-Monseigneur ? Notre... Notre espion nous a avoué l'avoir vue... à la réunion de mangemorts... acceptant l'allégeance...

-QUOI !? s'étrangla Harry, déjà hors de lui-même. QUI L'A LAISSÉ SORTIR D'ICI ?

-Personne... Elle est partie... d'elle-même...

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI LUI AIT PASSER PAR LA TÊTE BON SANG ?

Une série de juron suivit ses paroles. Finalement, Marlewo prit la parole :

-Maître... C'est une Dämon... Ces créatures sont... attirées par le mal...

Un mur entier explosa à quelques mètres de Harry, dont les vannure noirs qui marbrait ses yeux avaient pries toute l'expansion, ne laissant plus place à l'argent.

-Je vais tuer ce salop de Jedusor!

-Ce n'est pas lui... C'est elle... Elle voulait y aller..., expliqua Marlewo.

-S'il n'existait pas, elle n'y serait pas ALLER!

-Elle serait allée vers toute forme de mal...

-CELLE-CI EST LA PIRE QUI EXISTE!

Deux coups furent toqué à la porte de la salle du trône et, Severus suivit de Dumbledore entrèrent.

-Nous avons entendu des éclats de voix, que ce passe-t-il ?

-HERMIONE S'EN EST ALLÉE CHEZ JEDUSOR!

Severus s'avança lentement, le visage très pâle.

-Répète...

-ELLE PORTE LA MARQUE DES TÉNÈBRES À L'HEURE QU'IL EST!

Harry, sous le coup de la colère fit explosé toute les fenêtres de la salle.

-Je vais aller le TUER! cracha-t-il, montant la voix au fur et à mesure.

-Ça ne servira à rien, elle te découpera en rondelle.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son trône, ne trouvant plus rien à dire pour défouler sa rage. Une silhouette fit son apparition dans la salle, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa soeur. Elle courut vers son frère, le visage tordu par l'inquiétude. Se jetant à son cou, elle le serra dans ses bras, alors que Harry soupirait de lassitude, content d'avoir enfin une présence fraternel et proche de lui, à ses côtés.

-Tu es tout pâle Harry, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Une trahison de plus, murmura son frère, la serrant toujours dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué petite soeur...

-Toi aussi, frérot...

Harry se détacha enfin d'elle et se releva, prenant un tant soit peu constance.

-Caerwen, je veux savoir où elle a disparut exactement, et qui l'a aperçu pour la dernière fois. Marlewo, prends les choses en main et assure un périmètre de sécurité aux alentours, Voldemort ne restera pas longtemps inactif avec les informations de Hermione...

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Dès qu'il sut qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir, il laissa les larmes couler sur son visage... Ses pieds le menèrent à l'extérieur, loin du palais, dans la forêt. Là, caché entre les arbres centenaires et sages, il se laissa tomber à genoux et hurla. Il hurla sa rancoeur, sa colère, mais aussi sa douleur. Il hurla sa haine, il hurla son envie de battre Voldemort à tout prix... Puis sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, remplacer par un sanglot. Hermione était partit. Il avait beau se résonner que c'était la nature de ce qu'elle était devenue, tout cela restait tout de même une trahison de plus pour lui, une perte, un échec, une plaie sanglante qui aurait du mal à panser comme toutes les autres, qui s'infecterait de rancune et de colère, l'emplissant d'idée noir et de vengeance... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle trahie ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce crime, cette horrible chose ? Harry se laissa aller à son saoul sachant parfaitement qu'ici, là où il se trouvait, personne ne verrait que Harry Potter avait chuté de plusieurs d'échelons, il s'était effondré bien que rare étaient ces moments. Un des rares moments où il pouvait se laisser aller sans craindre de blesser qui que soit, étant donné que seul la forêt l'entourait. La terre tremblait quelque peu sous lui, mais il s'en moquait.

-Tu paieras, Tom... Un jour, tu paieras...

À genoux, mains contre le sol, ses bras pour seul soutient, Harry laissait ses larmes mouillé la terre sous lui.

[...]

Hermione reprit sa forme humaine. Elle avait maintenant les même pouvoirs au naturel, mais, d'une manière générale, elle préfèrerait sa forme maléfique... Elle s'assied sur le lit. Dans vingt minutes, elle serait marquée. Dans vingt minutes, son destin serait scellé, dans vingt minutes, elle serait séparée des autres et dans vingt minutes, elle et Harry deviendraient ennemis, elle le trahirait complètement... Elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle avait fait. Son côté noir l'avait piégé... Elle haussa les épaules. Tant pis, cela serait comme cela... Advienne que pourra! De toute façon, Harry n'avait-il pas dit qu'elle l'exaspérait ? C'était bien fait pour lui... Et puis elle avait besoin de se battre, de voir de ses propres yeux le sang s'écouler de ses agonisantes victimes... Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut.

Être de la nuit elle était devenu, créature maléfique à jamais serait-elle aux yeux de tous vu. Agissant dans l'ombre, aussi rapide que l'éclair, cruelle et froide comme la glace par une nuit d'hiver, elle serait responsable de bien des crimes... C'était son destin, elle n'en avait nulle honte et se promènerait la tête bien haute. De plus, elle savait que tous les Mangemorts ne tarderaient pas à la respecter, car elle allait leur faire comprendre que mettre la main sur elle équivalait à une exécution directe...

Un sourire froid lui vint aux lèvres. La vie allait changer de capte, et sans aucun doute pour le mieux.

[...]

Une profonde douleur avait déchiré son âme, et Harry ne voulait que mourir. Une forme se matérialisa devant lui, mais il n'y porta pas attention, se fut un doux murmure qui lui fit relever la tête, dévoilant ses yeux brouillés par les larmes.

-Je suis là Harry, dit doucement Morgane, tombant à genou à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras sans aucune honte, se laissant aller contre l'épaule de la femme, tel un enfant. Morgane lui retira le cercle d'argent qu'il avait toujours autour de la tête et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras, le berçant doucement en fredonnant. Il leva ses yeux constellés de larmes, et esquissa un pauvre sourire.

-Pourquoi est-elle partie ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas comprendre mon garçon, parfois...

Harry posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie, fermant les yeux. Il aimait cette douce chaleur qui irradiait son corps et dont seul Morgane avait le don de lui fait ressentir.

-Je veux comprendre... Je veux la sortir de là...

-Le moment n'est pas encore venu, pour le moment vous êtes séparé, mais les chemins finiront par se recroisés tôt ou tard, la vie n'est jamais facile Harry... Les solutions ne sont jamais là quand on le voudrait.

-On n'a jamais de solutions... soupira-t-il.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler avant... murmura doucement Morgane à son oreille.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire...

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais été là et Salazar ne devrait pas tarder à venir nous rejoindre...

-Cela ne changera rien!

Morgane le regarda d'un air maternel.

-Ça t'empêchera de faire des choses à éviter...

-Au point où j'en suis, je pourrais aussi bien me jeter l'Avada Kedavra...

-Allons, cesse de penser à des choses comme cela...

-Comment penserais-tu, si tu étais dans mon cas ? dit-il sur un ton malheureux.

-Sans doute la même chose que toi...

Personne n'aurait pu croire à ce moment qu'Harry pouvait avoir 17 ans, de la façon dont il était blottit contre la Dame du Lac, c'était puéril, mais tellement réconfortant. Il avait l'air d'un innocent enfant submergé par la douleur, ce qui était en réalité le cas... Une autre silhouette se matérialisa tout près d'eux, assis en tailleur, dans le dos de Harry. Salazar regarda son héritier, une lueur de compassion, mais aussi de tendresse dans le regard.

-Elle reviendra, Harry... Elle reviendra!

Le jeune homme fut parcourut d'un frisson, et Salazar se joignit à leur étreinte, entourant la Fée et Harry de ses bras. Harry laissa de nouveau les larmes couler...

[...]

Voldemort regarda Hermione dans les yeux, et traça lentement, à l'aide du poignard sacré, la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois, capable de supporter la douleur aussi bien que de la donner... Maintenant, si elle avait voulu reculer, c'était trop tard, elle avait fait le dernier pas vers son destin, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passait à des kilomètres de là, dans la forêt Arwel qui entourait le palais et le peuple que Harry gouvernait, ne se doutant pas que son ami était ravagé par la douleur et avait vu un espoir de plus, une lumière dans sa vie, vaciller et s'éteindre. Voldemort termina le fin tracé, et laissa retomber le bras d'Hermione. Puis il la fit pivoter, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Mes amis, je vous présente Hermione Rogue.

Un murmure intense parcourut les rangs. Rogue ? Le traître ? Était-ce sa fille ?

-Oui, c'est bien la fille du traître... Mais ne la juger pas comme cela. Elle est puissante, bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer...

Un nouveau murmure parcourut l'assemblé.

-Et... continua Tom. Elle m'a indiqué où se trouvait le jeune Potter...

Un autre murmure parcourut l'assemblée : les choses commençaient à devenir intéressante...

-Par conséquent... Notre jeune ami aura bientôt droit à une jolie visite...

[...]

Harry avait finit par s'assoupir, bercer par la respiration de Morgane, et elle et Salazar discutait doucement, à voix basse.

-Il est détruit, c'est évident!

-Pauvre gosse... Il n'a pas de chance.

-Elle ne lui a pas laissé de chance, oui.

Son regard se posa sur le cercle d'argent, déposé devant elle.

-Et dire qu'il a une responsabilité de plus qui pèse sur lui. Dirigeant d'un royaume... À dix-sept ans!

-Il a besoin d'eux... Il veut gagner la guerre... souffla Salazar.

-Je sais Salazar, le monde ne doit pas plonger dans les ténèbres, et Harry s'efforce de vouloir maintenir la situation stable... Mais avec Hermione qui a rejoins l'autre côté... J'ai un doute sur ses choix à présent.

-Tu penses qu'il va... dit Serpentard, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Morgane hocha la tête.

-Peut-être, mais seul le temps nous le dira.

Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de jais du jeune homme endormi contre elle.

-Tu es bien maternel Morgane, se moqua Salazar.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de fils... murmura-t-elle.

-Et Mordred ?

-Bon d'accord, si j'en ai eu un, mais c'est ma tante qu'il l'a élevée, Morgause. Il est mort... dit-elle calmement, les larmes aux yeux. Mon frère l'a tué, en mourrant lui-même... **[1]**

-J'avais oublié, désolé...

Morgane eut le fantôme d'un sourire et fixa intensément Harry qui avait repris une respiration régulière.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il lui ressemble un peu ?

-Si... Mais il est moins sanguin...

-Oui... Il arrive à se contrôler un peu plus, du moins, il est capable de ne pas tout détruire sur son passage dans un éclat de colère... avec un peu de volonté!

-Beaucoup de volonté...

Salazar eut un sourire.

-Il y arrive tout de même...

-Oui... Mais comment cela va t'il évoluer maintenant ?

-Nous le verrons bien Morgane, nous devrons veiller sur lui...

-Oui... Mais va t'il se laisser faire ?

-S'est-il laissé faire aujourd'hui ?

-Il venait de perdre quelqu'un!

-Et cette personne ne reviendra pas, enfin, pas pour le moment... Il aura besoin de quelqu'un...

-Oui... Mais qui ?

-Nous, Morgane... Nous pouvons l'aider. Restons ici pour quelques temps, voilà tout...

-Va t'il accepter ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ?

-Nous sommes encombrant!

-Il y a bien des gens encombrants pas ici!

-Il n'a que 17 ans, il veut vivre!

-Allons Morgane, nous verrons bien... Il dort pour le moment, et il serait sans doute mieux dans son lit, tu ne crois pas ?

-Il paraît très bien sur moi!

Serpentard eut un sourire moqueur et tendre.

-Oui mais toi tu vas avoir un torticolis!

-Pas du tout!

-Morgane, allons le mener dans sa chambre, et nous saluerons les autres au passage...

-Non!

-Allons, arrête un peu de vouloir le surprotégé, il a dix-sept ans, et non six...

-Je ne le surprotège pas, je le protège tout simplement!

Salazar eut un nouveau sourire.

-Allez, on y va...

A contrecoeur, Morgane laissa Salazar prendre Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci gémit légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Lentement, ils revinrent vers le château, traversèrent le village et entrèrent dans le château. Morgane le traversa, suivie de Salazar. Harry reposait contre son épaule, et semblait très calme. À ce moment, un elfe - qui s'avérait être un conseiller de Harry - surgit devant eux.

-Qui êtes-vous et...

Son regard dévia sur le jeune roi endormi.

-... ET QUE FAITES-VOUS AVEZ LE ROI ? SONNEZ L'ALERTE, ON ESSAYE D'ENLEVER LE SEIGNEUR ALTAÏR!

D'un mouvement de la tête, Salazar immobilisa le jeune elfe.

-Tais-toi, imbécile! Le roi est notre héritier, nous le ramenons!

Le conseiller, pétrifier ne put rien dire ni rien faire et par conséquent, dû assister, impuissant, à voir disparaître son seigneur au tournant du couloir. Morgane et Salazar éclatèrent alors de rire. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de comique, c'était évident. Suivant leurs instincts, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grande porte de chêne massive, puis après un moment, il enclenchèrent le verrou, et poussèrent le battant de bois, entrant dans une magnifique pièce luxueuse et d'autant plus spacieuse. Ils reconnurent tout de suite les marques qui personnifiaient la chambre d'Harry, comme le bordel incroyable qui y régnait, ou encore les quelques vases de cristal, tous en miettes, au pied d'un mur. Morgane soupira, et Salazar le déposa sur le grand lit.

-Ça ne manque pas de confort du moins... s'exclama-t-il à voix basse, s'approchant des doubles portes translucides, et pourtant épaisses, qui menait à la terrasse.

-C'est le roi... répliqua intelligemment Morgane.

-Ne te moque pas...

-Je n'oserais jamais!

-Bien sûr que non, comme tu n'oserais jamais attaquer Merlin pour protégé Harry...

-N'empêche que je ne me moque pas de toi...

Salazar rit doucement et revint dans la chambre, après avoir eut une vue d'ensemble du paysage, depuis le balcon. Morgane caressait tranquillement les cheveux d'Harry, assise sur le rebord du lit.

-Morgane, pour l'amour de la Déesse, laisse-le un peu tranquille! grommela Serpentard, levant les mains au ciel.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal!

-Je sais, je me vengeais de tes moqueries!

-Idiot...

Salazar vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, laissant Alderamir suivit d'un Marlewo qui avait la tête bien basse, honteux de devoir suivre son ancien seigneur. Avec tout ce boucan, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les sens en alerte. Il regarda Alderamir, et un air inquiet apparut sur son visage.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Son _père_ le regard, le visage impassible.

-Peut-être, à moins que ce quelque chose soit habituel de voir une jeune fille voler au-dessus des terres, cherchant quelque chose, ou attendant une autre chose...

-Qu... quoi ?

-Tu m'as entendu...

-Eh merde!

Harry se dépêtra dans son lit et sortit au pas de course de sa chambre, bousculant tout le monde au passage, y comprit Lacerta qui suivait le reste de la petite troupe d'elfes. Il sortit dehors et se précipita jusqu'aux murailles où il alla prendre place, et vit ce que tout le monde voyait, ce que tout le monde attendait de voir... À l'orée de la forêt, plus de deux cent Mangemorts s'alignaient, Hermione, planant à mi-hauteur du sol, devant eux, un sourire froid et ironique aux lèvres, Voldemort à sa gauche.

-Merde, merde, merde... marmonna Harry, entre ses dents.

-Tu l'as dit gamin... déclara Salazar, arrivant à côté de lui, suivit de Morgane et de Lacerta.

-On est dans la merde... Et les autres qui ne sont même pas entraînés...

La troupe du seigneur noir était encore loin du palais et du village qui l'entourait, mais c'était une question de temps.

-Il faudra pourtant faire avec, tu peux faire venir rapidement Merlin et Godric ?

-Tu dois vraiment te sentir impuissant si tu fais appel à Merlin!

-Discute pas... Je vais élever un bouclier de protection pour essayer de gagner du temps...

-Ça marche...

Élève et mentor se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté d'un pas vif, tendit que Lacerta suivait son frère pour l'aider et que Morgane allait voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution pour gagner un peu plus de temps encore. Hermione se posa devant lui.

-Je vais te... Non, non, je ne veux pas, Harry, aide... Tu mourras de mes... NON! Aide...

Potter la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de chasser son sentiment de douleur et de tristesse qui menaçait de refaire surface.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici...

La jeune femme sembla retrouver tous ses sens, et elle s'agrippa au bras de Harry.

-Aide-moi, je t'en...

Puis elle perdit tout contrôle, et mit une dague sous son cou, enfonçant lentement la lame. D'un vif mouvement, Harry saisit son bras et la fit basculer par-dessus lui, la jeune fille se retrouva par conséquent au sol. Elle se mit alors à pleurer comme une enfant, et Harry la relâcha. Il était plus que confus et se redressa, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, et Salazar qui se trouvait ailleurs ne pouvait pas lui être d'un grand secours.

Hermione, plus vive que lui, se redressa et lui asséna un coup à l'épaule. Harry recula vivement pour se mettre à l'abri des coups de la jeune fille, refusant d'engager le combat.

-Alors, tu n'attaques pas ?

Harry ne fit que la fixer d'un regard transperçant, paraissant pouvoir sonder l'âme de la jeune fille, puis la contourna et descendit des murailles pour y installer, à leur pieds, une protection, tout massant son cou où une fine ligne rougeâtre apparaissait, perlant tout doucement de sang. Il ne vit donc pas tomber Hermione sur le sol, sans connaissance, pas plus qu'il ne vit les Mangemorts qui approchaient.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut aux frontières du village qu'il réalisa qu'un réel danger rodait au-dessus de lui. Pas le temps pour le sortilège, il retourna au pas de course vers le palais, prenant un chemin plus court. Puis, à l'abri de tous les regards, il se métamorphosa en loup. À quatre pattes, le palais fut beaucoup plus rapidement rejoins, ses griffes labourant le sol de terre battus. Il déboula comme un fou dans les couloirs, ne prêtant pas attention aux elfes, avant de s'arrêter devant la Salle du Trône. Comme il le pensait, il y trouva Alderamir. Harry se figea sur place en voyant l'elfe assis sur le trône qui n'était plus à lui, et il se métamorphosa aussitôt, les bras croisés, le visage grave.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Je constate.

-Et bien va constater assis sur autre chose...

-Non, je ne crois pas...

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Tu comptes trahir ta parole ?

Alderamir ignora la question.

-La couronne que tu as sur la tête (Harry avait eu le temps de la remettre) est à moi jeune homme...

-Cours toujours...

-Il n'en est pas question!

-Ces hommes ne te suivront plus...

Harry entendit une explosion à l'extérieur.

-Et j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, le temps presse...

Il traversa la pièce à grand pas, se dirigeant vers une porte.

-MARLEWO! hurla-t-il, pour ne pas à avoir à aller le chercher.

Celui-ci arriva immédiatement, l'air paniqué.

-Seigneur ?

Alderamir se racla la gorge, mais le maître d'armes de Harry l'ignora.

-Place les troupes sur les murs, le temps presse...

Alors que l'elfe allait repartir, Harry le retint.

-Soyez prudent, vous et les autres Marlewo, ce n'est pas de la rigolade ce qui va se passer...

L'elfe s'inclina, et partit sous l'oeil soucieux de son seigneur.

-Tu dis toujours qu'ils t'obéissent ? demanda Harry, jetant un regard froid à Alderamir, sortant de la pièce pour se rendre à l'extérieur.

Dehors, Hermione était toujours sur le sol, sans connaissance. Salazar avait cru bon de la laissé là, la ramener à l'intérieur de la seconde muraille, là où se trouvait le palais, aurait été du suicide et l'envoyer à Voldemort la mettre à mort... Et, malgré les dires de tous, il était persuadé qu'il y avait encore une partie de bon en elle. Elle combattait le mal, c'était visible. Il l'avait donc laissé là pour rejoindre son protégé, tout comme Morgane l'avait fait. Il pressa le pas, en regardant de temps à autre la jeune femme. Harry se trouvait déjà là-bas, attendant devant les portes de la muraille, le bon moment pour les ouvrir et plonger dans la tumulte de la bataille.

-Harry! Tu comptes la laisser là-bas ?

Salazar venait d'arriver ainsi que Morgane.

-Tant qu'elle ait dans cet état, elle n'est pas dangereuse pour personne Salazar!

-Donc ?

-Oui je vais la laisser ainsi...

Une explosion se fit entendre dans le champ, de l'autre côté des murailles et un guerrier se pencha de leur côté.

-Monseigneur, ils sont à dix mètres des murs...

-Eh merde!

Après une profonde inspiration, il donna l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes.

-Des nouvelles de Godric et Merlin ? demanda Harry à Salazar, alors que les lourds battants de marbre noir s'ouvraient.

-Non, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs...

-Il faudra donc se passer d'eux, soupira Altaïr.

Les Mangemorts avançaient toujours, et Harry leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter le premier sort.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va pas en sortir indemne... grommela Harry.

-Non, vraiment ? répliqua sarcastiquement Salazar.

-Bonne chance, vieux...

-A toi aussi.

Harry sortit à l'extérieur, Voldemort eut aussitôt un sourire froid.

-Bonjour Harry...

-C'est ça, salut l'imbécile...

-Pas très poli à ce que je vois...

-Je vais laisser mon éducation de côté pour toi, si ça ne te dérange pas...

-Oh non, absolument pas...

-J'imagine que tu es venu me détruire ?

-Tu manques de vocabulaire... Massacrer est infiniment plus délectable dans ce cas...

-Oh! Décapiter, lapider, trucider, flageller, étriper, torturer... ça te conviens ?

-Il y a du progrès...

-Pas chez toi en tout cas...

-Tu m'insultes, là, Harry!

-Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est ce que j'avais prévu...

-Tant d'insolence...

Voldemort eut un sourire.

-J'aime bien...

-Tsss... T'es pathétique.

-Je prends cela pour un compliment!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es un cas désespéré!

-Pour toi...

-Alors mon cher Tom, que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Tu sais que je retiens une otage chez moi ?

-Hermione ? Ainsi donc elle s'est réveillée.

-Tu es perspicace...

-Non, télépathe.

-Ouais, c'est ça... Comme je suis mangemort...

Voldemort toussota.

-Tu es Mangemort.

-Je NE suis PAS Mangemort...

-Tu as la marque.

-Une marque ne veut rien dire!

-Elle prouve ton appartenance à mon système!

Voldemort eut un sourire froid.

-J'ai un marché pour toi Harry, si tu acceptes de revenir avec moi, j'épargnes cet endroit et ton peuple.

Harry tiqua. Le marché était tentant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était trop fatigué pour se battre contre Tom, et son armée manquait d'entraînement.

-Ou sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

-Sinon c'est le massacre général...

-Moi je te propose quelque chose en rapport avec ton marché... Toi et tes mangemorts attendez jusqu'au crépuscule que je revienne, calmement et gentiment, sans faire de grabuge, et moi je vais réfléchir à tout cela...

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Non. Tu vas rappeler des armées.

-Je ne veux pas de carnage tant que je n'ai pas donné de décisions...

-Tu vas appeler d'autres armées.

-Pas question.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse.

-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, c'est à prendre ou à laissé, Tom.

-Je prends... Mais à une condition : si, au crépuscule, une nouvelle armée s'installe où même si elle arrive après.... Hermione meurt.

-Je viendrais personnellement te donner ma réponse... Maintenant j'ai une condition à imposer, vous vous retirer dans la forêt, à la lisière pour qu'on ne vous voit plus...

-Accordé... Autre chose! Ne fais pas fuir ce peuple... Où elle y passe...

Le regard de Harry étincela.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée à cette citadelle Tom...

-Parfait...

Harry tourna dos au moment où Voldemort faisait signe à ses disciples de se retirer en direction du couvert des arbres. Il marcha jusqu'à Salazar, l'air soucieux.

-J'ai obtenu une trêve... Mais il a Hermione...

-Qu... quoi ? Comment a-t-il fait pour qu'elle revienne à lui...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Elle s'est réveillée et est retournée vers eux.

-Eh merde!

Harry respira profondément.

-Il faut organiser un conseil de toute urgence...

-Oui, mais pas d'autre armée... ?

-Je n'envois personne là-bas pour le moment. Rogue et Dumbledore sont-ils encore ici ?

-Oui, ils sont à l'intérieur du château.

-Fais-les appeler dans la salle d'audience, ainsi que Marlewo, Caerwen, Alderamir, ma soeur, toi, Morgane et tous ceux qui ont assez d'esprit pour ne pas s'emporter durant un conseil de grande importance...

-Bien...

Puis Harry se dirigea vers le bouclier qu'il avait finalement imposé en revenant vers les murailles, avant de sortir rejoindre Jedusor, et, d'un claquement de doigts, l'abattit. Un garde le regarda, vraiment étonné.

-Nous en avons plus besoin... expliqua rapidement Altaïr, avant de partir vers le palais.

Le garde resta-là, stupéfait.

[...]

Elle était enfermée. Une cage doré, brillant d'une lueur presque aveuglante l'entourait, l'enfermait, l'emprisonnait; l'empêchant ainsi de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Une silhouette s'approcha d'elle, et elle reconnut aussitôt son maître. Elle s'agenouilla, respectueuse.

-Relève-toi Hermione!

Elle obéit.

-Maître, pourquoi m'avoir emprisonner ?

-Parce que, très chère, je vais avoir besoin de toi...

-Précisez je vous pris, je serez heureuse de pouvoir vous aidez...

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider de cette façon-là, petite sotte!

Hermione fut déconcerté.

-Qu'ais-je donc dit ?

-Rien du tout, ma chère... Simplement, je suis vicieux... Et j'adore voir une personne sans pouvoir, tourner comme un lion en cage... Mais ma prédilection est de tester leur résistance à la douleur...

-Vous n'êtes venu que pour cela ? Qu'ais-je donc besoin de prouver ?

-On ne répond pas à son maître, servante! _Endoloris!_

Hermione tomba à genoux, le corps ravager par un feu ardent qui lui déchiquetait le corps. Elle essaya de s'agripper au sol, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Voldemort cessa le sort, un sourire sadique et froid au visage.

-Que ça te serve de leçon...

Hermione murmura « imbécile », puis, pantelante, elle essaya de retrouver son souffle.

[...]

-L'heure est grave... Voldemort est à nos portes, nous avons jusqu'au crépuscule pour trouver une solution.

L'assemblée était pendue à ses lèvres.

-Nous n'avons que deux solutions... La première : nous combattons au risque de faire un véritable carnage avec le peuple, sachant que nous ne sommes pas prêt.

Il marqua une pause.

-Et la deuxième : Je retourne avec Voldemort et il laisse la citadelle et les elfes tranquilles...

-Le choix est en effet difficile... Harry, que comptes-tu faire si tu repars avec lui ?

-Je n'aurais d'autre chose que de lui être fidèle, soupira le jeune homme, se passant une main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste plutôt désespéré et nerveux.

-Parce que tu pourrais en même temps servir d'espion...

-Je doute que Tom prenne encore ce risque... Il détient Hermione en otage.

-Écoute... Rejoins-le, cela nous laissera le temps de former notre armée. Ensuite nous te donnerons un signal, et, à ce moment là, pars. Notre armée l'attendra...

Harry soupira.

-C'est tellement compliqué...

Alderamir n'avait rien dit durant tout le conseil, et Harry braqua soudain son regard sur lui.

-Je veux être bien clair, tu ne prendras pas ma place, enlèves-toi cette idée absurde de la tête!

-Oh, mais il ne pensait pas à cela, Harry! Il sait parfaitement que nous le découperions en morceau s'il faisait ça!

C'était Morgane qui avait parlé sous le sourire satisfait, mais froid, de Salazar. Tous deux allaient rester ici... Harry les gratifia d'un sourire, et se retourna vers Merlin et Gryffondor, qui venait – enfin – d'arriver.

-Vous en pensez quoi ?

La question s'adressait plus à Godric qui avait la réputation d'être un guerrier redoutable et d'avoir contribué à mainte guerre il y avait fort longtemps.

-C'est une bonne idée. A priori, on n'a pas d'autres solutions dans tous les cas...

-Je répugne à retourner là-bas...

-Ce ne sera que temporaire, Harry.

-J'espère.

Il eut le fantôme d'un sourire. Godric avait toujours de précieux conseil et bien souvent il se rangeait de son côté. Autrefois, il avait un peu joué le rôle de Lancelot avec Arthur, excepté que c'était cette fois-ci avec Salazar.

-Bien, je vais me préparer à cette nouvelle épreuve...

Tous acquiescèrent. Chacun avait reçu le poste qu'ils devraient honorer pendant l'absence de Harry. L'adolescent quitta la salle d'un air triste, sachant parfaitement que son destin allait bientôt se jouer... Il se rendit dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, désirant rester seul. Il commença à préparer ses affaires. Il ignorait ce qu'on allait lui demander, mais cela risquait de requérir toutes ses capacités. Lorsque vint le temps de se changer, il retira le cercle d'argent qui entourait sa tête et le posa sur son lit, à regret.

-Je serais bientôt de retour... se dit-il pour lui-même.

Il tourna sur lui-même, se donnant une vue circulaire sur sa chambre; un endroit magnifique. Il soupira. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, il allait devoir le quitter... Enterrer son passé, et tout laissé ici... Retourner dans les forces de l'ombre, tête baissée et obéir sans poser de question... Il chassa ses pensées de sa tête, et prit sa valise qu'il réduisit à l'aide d'un sortilège. Puis, après un sourire qui en aurait fendu l'âme à une goule, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans le hall ou techniquement, tous devaient l'attendre. Il passa devant eux, ne leur accordant qu'un maigre sourire. Alors qu'il allait sortit à l'extérieur, Salazar le saisit et le ramena contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, et rendit son étreinte à l'homme, avant de se dégager, et de partir vers l'inconnu...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** [1]** Les Dames du Lac, tome 2 : Les brumes d'Avalon. _Par :_ _Marion Zimmer-Bradley._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** Voilà, un autre chapitre de terminée. J'ai pris la peine de venir vous le poster, malgré ce jour où je fête officiellement mon 14ième été. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier, ou, dans un cas ou dans un autre, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire =) (Review ;o)) Malgré m réticence à le corrigé vu ma grande fatigue (me couche tard depuis 1 semaine!) j'ai tenu à le faire, pour que vous l'ayez aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous aurez le cœur à nous laisser une review dans ce cas!**

**_ REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_ Laika-Darkness Call_

**_Pub :_**

- Oasis _par : Laika-Umbre77 _

- Cœur de cristal_ par : Umbre77 _

-Une dernière leçon _ par : Geneviève Black_ (tout simplement excellent et touchant! Et je ne suis pas du genre coeur sensible, mais plus sadique (vous l'aurez deviné en lisant cet œuvre en commun avec Darkness Call ;o))

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

** Prochaine publication** : _lundi le 26 juillet 2004_


	20. De l'amour à la haine

**Disclamer**: Rien ne nous appartient, tous est à J.K Rowling. Nous faisons propriété que de l'intrigue et de tous ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux et dans d'autre fic! Merci bien et bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs!:** Ce chapitre est un lemon. Cette fic est classé R! Donc, de scène à caractère sexuels se retrouvent dans ce chapitre et pourrait choqué certaines personnes. Vous êtes prévenus!

**RARs**:

**Mangemort: **Eh oui, 14 ans, mais ma co-auteur vient d'en avoir 16 (ou 15... Je sais plus lol!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**thegirlofshde:** Slut pupuce! Merveilleux chapitres ? Alléluia! Une autre qui aime notre chapitre précédent ;) Mais moi, je préfère de loin celui-ci :oP J'ai eu un esprit assez pervers pour écrire certaines scènes... seules! Mais faut dire que j'ai eu un bon training avec Oasis! Stupide cabine téléphonique, maudit soient-elles toutes! Ouais tu avais prévenu, mais je pouvais pas prévoir que j'aurais mon PC le DIMANCHE justement, ça m'a fait ! Mort à Hermione ? air jubilatoire encore du sang :oD Bon, au moins, toi, je risque pas de te faire peur, tu connais déjà mon esprit tortionnaire fou et tout loll! Consoler Harry ? Oui, il faisait pitié, je sais! Je suis une très bonne écrvaine pas vrai ? It's me qui a fait Harry durant la belle crise de larme là (la modestie est mon point fort je sais je sais ;o)) pour ta piscine et tout, je t'envie pas, ici il faisait presque 40°C et j'avais de l'eau à profusion ainsi que l'air climatisé! Bon aller, on se revoit le 16 (p-t le 15, mais j'y compte pas trop loll! mais je vais sûrement passé sur l'ordi entre temps chez Ellie ou Valou... On verra bien, je viendrais te faire un petit coucou ()) Bon aller, a la prochaine et bonne lecture! A plus! PS: J'ai plein de chose à te dire concernant l'été prochain :oD Ciao! et merci pour ta review ;o)

**Genevieve Black: **Honte à toi, t'avait pas review! Je te maudis au nom de Morgane la Fée et Salazar Serpentard! Mouahahahahaha! Bon d'accord, je me calme! ;o) Dla pub ? Ça nous a fait plaisir, c'était rien ;) Ça permet d'en avoir nous aussi dans d,autre fic! Un service en vaut un autre après tout! N'oublis pas que c'est un Dark Harry et que ici, il y aura de la torture et du sang sourire jubilatoire! La suite le 26 ? Bah c'est que... Tu liras la note de l'auteur et tu vas tout comprendre! Bisoux à toi aussi et merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**esmeralda:** Sirius ? Avec Dumbledore et ses petits moutons. Drago ? Mystère et boule de gomme! À Poudlard lui aussi normalement. Attirance pour les tortures ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis là! On a pas d'attirance pour les tortures nous sourire froid Mais, oui, y'a bien un peu de torture ici! =oP Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Pierre de lune:** Loll, ouais, ils sont de retour, mais plus dans ce chapitre, je crois que dans le prochain oui, si mes souvenirs sont exactes par contre. Désolé pour le retard que ça l'a prit, mais tu liras les notes de l'auteur, tu vas en savoir plus. La mère de Lacerta ? Heu... Je crois qu'on avait dit qu'elle était morte non ? Merci de faire projection sur elle, ça pourra nous faire pensé que dans les 2 volet prochains, nous pourrons la faire entrer dans l'histoire! A plus!

**archidruide:** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Contente que ça te plaise! A plus!

**Raskanii: **Ouais, c,est ce que la prophétie voulait bel et bien dire, ou presque! Menfin, ça tourne autour de ça. Tuer Voldy ? Hmm... N'oublions pas ici qu'il va y avoir trois volet à cette fic! Ouais, le twist Bell/Sev/Mione était bien pensé je trouve moi aussi. Ce volet compte 27 chapitres, le prochain n'a pas encore commencé à être écrit, alors on ne peut pas te répondre. Mais c'est une trilogie. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Bartiméus: **Ouais, ils sont long et c'est voulu! Gor ? Connaît pas ça... Je crois que je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te dire si c'était un slash ou non ? Non ? Menfin, non s'en ait pas un! A plus et bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review.

**Slydawn:** J'ai été faire une tour sur tno skyblog je crois, et je pense y avoir laissé un message, si mon souvenir est bon! Par contre, si tu n'es venu que poster une review pour faire de la publicité, je te serais gré de ne pas recommencer je te prie, nous voulons des commentaire! A plus et bonne lecture si tu lis notre fic!

**Kika:** S'arranger ? Oui, Harry va effectivement trouver une solution, un peu triste, mais qui sera radical pour lui et qui lui fera un très grand bien... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**lisia:** Ce fut un plaisir très chère de répondre à ta review! Je prend en considération toutes les cirtiques et j'en fait part à Darkness dès que je la vois de toute façon! Alors c'était normal ;o) Un esprit libre ? Comment veux-tu que mon esprit soit plus libre que je le suis déjà ? Chui complètement loufoque! Héhéhéhé, je plane de mes propres ailes vers un horizon! Il faut voir au-delà de ce que l'on voit déjà! Ce chapitre si, j'ai pris la peine de le REcorriger pour une énième, j'ai changé plusieurs passage pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'incohérence et ça devrait être plutôt bien... je crois! Tomber hors du sujet ? Ça, on peut dire qu'on reste dedans! L'histoire ce passe avec Harry et uniquement avec lui, dans toute cette guerre contre les ténèbre! Il faut savoir aussi que les deux prochains volet qui devrait arrivé cette année seront dans un avenir proche que Harry se sera tracé lui-même, n'oublions pas que normalement, il ferait sa dernière année à Poudlard, maintenant. Manque flagrant de naturalisme ? Hum... Je l'adment probablement, mais les dialogues ne sont pas mon point fort je dois dire, je sais par contre que c'est ce point que je dois développer... (Soit dit en passent, j'adore ta citation! Je la garde en mémoire pour mes nick sur MSN! Mais c'est déjà bien, car personne n'a imiter notre fic à moi et Darkness Héhé!) Un brillant avenir d'écrivain ? rougie heu, si tu le dis... J'ai déjà une passion folle pour l'écriture et que j'ai déjà un livre de mon cru personnel en cours... Bon, assez parler! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! ;o) A plus! Et merci pour m'avoir souhaiter bonne anniversaire :oD

**alinemcb54: **C'est le but que les persos deviennent imprévisible. C'est bien plus plaisant de lire une histoire quand on ne sait pas ce qui va arrivé et qu'on ne peut pas prévoir parce que les deux auteurs ont un esprit loufoque _légèrement_ tortionnaire ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Citations du jour: ** _Tantôt l'amour réunit tout en un ; et tantôt la haine divise tout en deux. _par: Empédocle, 490 - 430 AV. J.-C.

**_ Le loup Solitaire_**

**_ Chapitre20 : De l'amour à la haine._**

Tous les Mangemorts avaient reçu l'ordre de retourner à la forteresse lorsque Harry était sortit de la citadelle, habillé en tenu de voyage. Voldemort venait de transplaner au côté de celui qui avait été un traître et qui était maintenant de retour.

-Eh bien, tu as préféré la vie de ton peuple à la tienne ? Grave erreur... Que tu devras payer...

Harry avait un air sombre au visage, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre lorsqu'il avait rejoins Voldemort.

-Je sais, _ maître_... dit-il d'une voix morne, sans aucun entrain.

-Mon garçon, je t'ai connu mieux que ça...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment...

Tom ricana, mais Harry ne répondit rien, trop malheureux pour dire quelque chose.

-Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Dans la salle d'audience...

-Bien. Je vais la rejoindre...

-En effet, il y a une réunion...

-Ah...

Ils partirent donc tous deux vers ladite pièce. Harry y entra le premier, et manqua de tomber par terre : le nombre de mangemort avait considérablement augmenté. Automatiquement, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, et il sut aussitôt que sa place ne serait pas facile à regagner... Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, et pour de bonne raison...

-Messieurs, nous avons un nouveau compagnon!

Quelques sourires mauvais apparurent sur les visages des Mangemorts, Harry quant à lui resta de marbre.

-Non, il n'est pas prévu pour le dessert, il sera assis à notre table...

Les sourires disparurent aussitôt, pour laisser place à des expressions plutôt déçues. Hermione recula, peu désireuse de le voir pour le moment. Mais ses yeux violets ne manquaient pas de le dévorer... Il était habillé d'une tenue plutôt ample, et gardait la tête haute, tenant tête à tous ceux qui se trouvaient présent, le visage toutefois fermé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais ne le montrait pas.

-Donc... Vous pouvez de nouveau comptez Potter dans nos rangs...

Rien ne vint manifester la moindre joie dans le rang des Mangemorts.

-Apparemment vous ne savez mesurer la valeur de cette acquisition...

Le silence régnait toujours, personne n'osant dire quoique ce soit, de peur que leur maître le prenne comme un affront, Harry lui s'efforçait de garder son calme. Hermione, finalement, claqua ses mains entre elles. Peu à peu, tous les Mangemorts suivirent. Voldemort eut enfin un sourire satisfait.

-Fais comme chez toi Harry...

Puis il partit vers son trône, laissant seul Potter face à toutes ses craintes...

-Je suis complètement maudit... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il jeta un regard plutôt absent autour de lui, se demandant où se trouvaient ses appartements à présent...

-Au même endroit qu'auparavant... souffla une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna d'un bond, les sens soudain en alerte et il vit que ce n'était qu'Hermione. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

-Au même endroit qu'auparavant ?

-Le même...

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit de la grande salle des audiences et réunions, en étant dispensé avec Hermione qui lui servait de « guide ».

-Je viens de faire une des pires conneries de ma vie...

-Quelle connerie ?

-Celle de devenir... Roi des Arwels...

Elle rit à sa réponse.

-Tu en avais l'air plutôt heureux...

Harry ne répondit rien et se rendit sans un mot de plus dans sa chambre, le chemin lui revenant tout naturellement en mémoire. Il rentra, et s'affaissa immédiatement sur le lit.

-Ahem... C'est mon lit...

-C'était le mien bien avant!

-Je vis là maintenant...

Harry l'ignora royalement, et c'est avec un soupir que Hermione alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, fixant ou plutôt dévorant Harry du regard, pendant que celui-ci était allongé et semblait peu à peu s'endormir.

-Je suis désolé, Harry... murmura-t-elle au moment où elle le croyait complètement endormi. Je... Je ne pouvais pas résister... Il m'appelait, c'était plus fort que moi...

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours, j'espère que tu le sais...

Elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas, et s'allongea près de lui.

-J'espère que tu voudras encore de moi...

Puis, doucement, elle avança sa main et la passa dans les cheveux d'ébène du jeune homme, d'un geste tendre. Ce fut dans cette position qu'elle s'endormit. Bien plus tard, Harry se réveilla, Hermione couché à moitié sur lui, sa tête posée sur son torse. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire où faire. Après tout, elle était partit, et d'une façon elle l'avait trahit, mais d'un autre côté, il l'aimait toujours. De plus, il avait entendu les paroles de la jeune femme, la veille. Sachant que dans le moment présent, il lui était impossible de se lever, il soupira doucement et referma les yeux.

[...]

Tous se trouvaient dans la salle des audiences, en rang devant leur seigneur, suivant l'ordre selon leur place dans toute cette légion. Harry se trouvait au premier rang, Hermione et lui séparé par plusieurs Mangemorts. Voldemort faisait un de ces habituels discours matinales et totalement soporifique pour Harry qui pourtant, ne brochait pas. La réunion était presque terminée, et chacun pourrait bientôt aller vaquer à leurs différentes occupations. Au cours des jours, Harry avait remarqué que Hermione ne reprenait plus son ancienne forme, et qu'elle pouvait désormais contrôler son corps transformé et faire disparaître à sa guise ses ailes.

Voldemort se rassied dans son trône, mettant ainsi terme à l'audience et tous partirent de la salle, tous sauf Hermione qui s'approcha de Tom qui le réclamait. Attendant dehors, Harry avait laissé la porte entrouverte, observant son _maître_ et son amie. Celle-ci s'approcha de Jedusor qui l'attira contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille mince et l'embrassa doucement, enfin, aussi doucement que pouvait le faire Voldemort... Un sentiment de rage parcourut Harry dans tout son être, mais pourtant il garda un visage neutre. Le seul signe qui témoignait de son écoeurement fut ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, creusant des demi-lunes dans sa chair. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas réagir... Il se força à détourner le regard, sans entendre Hermione qui suppliait son maître d'arrêter dans un murmure. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hermione tomber sur le sol de pierre, une énorme balafre sanglante apparaissant sur la joue... Un sentiment encore plus fort que le précédent le traversa et pourtant, il tourna brusquement dos à la porte, et s'en fut vers ses appartements. La rage l'aveuglait, il ne prêtait même pas attention aux directions qu'il prenait. Il entendit un cri, et cela lui déchira le coeur. Hermione se trouvait toujours dans la salle d'audience, et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour elle... Le courroux de Voldemort avait tombé comme le déluge d'un orage sur Hermione et elle ne pouvait se défendre elle non plus...

Il courut plus rapidement encore vers ses appartements, ne désirant plus entendre ces cris qui lui rappelaient un passé trop douloureux. À peine fut-il devant la porte massif de sa chambre, qu'il entra dans la pièce en coup de vent et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui, l'âme déchirée. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider... A moins que... Il pouvait toujours la soigner... Il se leva aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, et se saisit d'une dizaine de flacons. Les jetant sur son lit, il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, attendant le retour de son amie. Celui-ci ne tardant pas. Une figure ensanglanté et larmoyante fit bientôt son apparition dans la chambre. Harry la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, couvrant ses propres vêtements de sang.

-Je suis désolé Hermione... Vraiment désolé... murmura-t-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux de jais qui lui tombait jusqu'aux hanches.

Elle sanglotait sur son épaule, le visage en sang. Harry l'allongea doucement sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Il se saisit par la suite d'une certaine potion et en humecta un tissus d'un blanc immaculé, puis le déposa doucement sur les plaies d'Hermione afin de les désinfectées.

-Aïe! gémit-elle.

-Shussh.... Calmes-toi!

-Mais ça brûle!

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-C'est pour ton bien...

Elle se laissa donc faire, fermant les yeux à chaque nouveau passage de produit. Finalement, Harry alla jeter les chiffons, serrer les flacons et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, silencieux.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête misérablement. Harry soupira.

-Depuis combien de temps?

Elle sanglota, et s'assit en tailleur.

-Une semaine...

-Oh Merlin... grommela le jeune homme, se prenant le visage entre les même, tout en soupirant.

-Je le hais... murmura-t-elle... Et je _me_ hais!

-Je ne peux rien pour toi Mione, chuchota Harry, son visage toujours au creux de ses mains. Je n'y peux vraiment rien, pas pour le moment...

-Je sais...

Un silence vint planer dans la chambre, chacun des deux amis ne sachant que dire, perdu dans leur songe, essayant par la même occasion d'oublier leurs ardeurs l'un pour l'autre. Si Voldemort apprenait que Potter touchait à Hermione alors qu'il la désirait... Il reverrait bien assez vite le cachot qu'il avait visiter l'été dernier; celui de ses seize ans, et cette expérience était la dernière de ses envies. Silencieusement, il porta les mains où aurait dû se trouver anciennes cicatrices... Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne souffrirait cela. Il avait assez eut l'expérience de la douleur, jamais, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revivre cela, il préférait plutôt se tuer en se jetant l'Avada Kedavra lui-même que de subir cela... Il soupira, et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de son aimée.

-Tu sais que c'est impossible maintenant n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-il, dos tourné à son la jeune fille.

-Je m'en fiche... dit-elle, des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

-J'aimerais m'en ficher moi aussi Mione...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas encore devoir affronter les cachots...

-Tu ne les affronteras pas tout seul.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Harry.

-Je préfère encore mourir...

-Tu es plus fort, maintenant... Tu pourrais le battre.

-Je ne suis plus habité par l'émotion de le vaincre...

-Et pour moi ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

-Ne me demande pas de répondre à cette question Mione...

-Harry...

Elle s'approcha de lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

-On s'en fiche de ce qu'il pense. Nous sommes plus fort que lui... Il ne pourra pas nous détruire...

Potter lui tournait obstinément le dos, mais il s'était crispé lorsque la main d'Hermione s'était posée sur lui et son désir de la jeune fille avait refait surface.

-Arrête... dit-il sur un ton suppliant, rempli de peur.

-Shussh... murmura-t-elle, en passant un autour de sa taille et déposant un doux baiser sur sa nuque.

Harry perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs et une lueur de panique se mit à briller dans son regard.

-S'il te plaît... Si jamais il sait...

-Il ne le saura pas... murmura-t-elle.

-Non Hermione... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit du lit pour se changer. Avant de sortir, elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front, en murmurant un « _Merci..._ » Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Harry soupira et se releva, tremblant légèrement et couvert de sueur froide. La peur l'habitait. Elle ferait désormais partie de sa vie, il le savait. La peur de la douleur; pourtant il y était habitué, la peur de voir souffrir son peuple, la peur d'être trahit... Elle se tapissait désormais sous chaque pierre, il détestait cela. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire, et, les mains tremblantes, et saisit une nouvelle robe. Celle-ci était d'un vert sombre, les ourlets brodés de minces fils d'argent. Harry n'avait pas renoncé à son héritage de Serpentard, et il ne le ferait jamais... Par conséquent, dans le milieu où il se trouvait, mieux valait montrer sa supériorité le plus possible. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Voldemort, seul l'héritier de Salazard pouvait porter ces couleurs dans les rangs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, Harry n'allait pas se gêner... Il la revêtit, et regarda la pendule. L'heure de sa réunion, approchait à grand pas, augmentant son stress. Et s'_il_ avait découvert ? Seulement, cette réunion n'avait rien à avoir avec celle qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Celle-ci était plus importante, beaucoup plus étant donné qu'elle réunirait les meilleurs Mangemorts de Voldemort et divers sujets, de grande importance seraient abordés. Mais il savait que son destin pouvait se jouer là. Là, comme il pouvait se jouer à n'importe quel autre moment.

Soupirant, il se regarda dans le miroir, sachant parfaitement que sa tenue ne serait pas apprécier, mais il s'en foutait un peu... Il préférait les couleurs de Serpentard que les mornes robe et cape de son uniforme en service. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea en grande hâte dans le Salle d'Audience. S'il perdait un tant soit peu de temps, il savait qu'un châtiment surviendrait. Voldemort n'avait toujours pas digéré son ancienne trahison et comptait bien lui faire regretter, et chaque argument était bon pour cela. Il poussa les portes de la salle, et constata une chose : il était seul. La panique l'envahit, mais il se força néanmoins à s'incliner devant son maître.

-Relèves-toi Harry.

Il s'exécuta.

-Monseigneur, suis-je en avance ?

-Oh non... C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir plus tôt...

-Et pour quelle raison, si je puis me permettre ?

-Je pense que tu la connais.

-J'aimerais bien la connaître en effet, mais vos paroles me laissent dans l'ignorance.

-Bien. Un mot clé : Hermione.

Harry blêmit légèrement.

-Il y a un problème avec Rogue ?

-Un léger, si je puis dire.

-Dites toujours, je verrais si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous venir en aide...

Harry se dégoûtait lui-même de paraître aussi vulnérable, mais c'était le seul moyen de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis : se plier.

-Je crains que tu ne puisses pas, mon cher...

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, incitant Jedusor à continuer.

-Vu que cela concerne ma relation avec ta jeune amie...

-Je ne suis plus avec elle... Depuis qu'elle est partie...

-Menteur.

-Je dis la vérité, pourquoi vous mentirais-je ?

-Je te connais, mon cher...

-Pourtant, je ne suis plus avec elle...

-Je sais... Crois-tu que j'ai confiance en mes Mangemorts ?

-Peut-être pas en moi, et il y a de bonne raison, mais beaucoup vous ont toujours été dévoués...

-J'ai entendu les paroles de Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-De quelles paroles parlez-vous ?

-Vous vous aimez.

-Peut-être, mais je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Elle, apparemment, ne le sais pas!

-Je peux m'arranger pour qu'elle ne m'approche pas...

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas.

-Les paroles sont bien piètres à côté des actes qui peuvent les prouver...

-Je n'aurais la conscience tranquille que si l'un de vous deux meurt.

Harry blêmit encore davantage, mais pourtant il répondit sur un ton ferme:

-Elle n'est plus à moi, mais à vous, et je ne touche pas à la propriété des autres.

-Tu n'as aucune considération pour la propriété d'autrui.

-Nous verrons bien...

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour te tester!

-Dans ce cas vous si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, ayez au moins confiance en Hermione...

-Elle ? Encore moins!

Harry soupira.

-Dans ce cas, je ne puis vous venir en aide.

-Oh, mais si!

-Expliquez-vous dans ce cas...

-Ai-je besoin de te montrer de nouveau le chemin ?

Une lueur de panique apparut dans les yeux de Harry.

-Je ne désire absolument pas emprunter à nouveau ce chemin...

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix!

-Mais je n'ai rien fait!

Voldemort eut un sourire froid et se leva, s'approchant de lui.

-Je serai clément pour cette fois mon garçon, ce n'est qu'un avertissement, mais si tu commets la moindre erreur, tu n'es pas prêt de revoir la lumière du soleil...

Harry inclina un peu plus la tête et soupira intérieurement. Il savait qu'il venait d'échapper au désastre physique et moral. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et les autres Mangemorts entrèrent, pour venir assister à la réunion. Hermione croisa son regard, mais Harry tourna délibérément la tête. Désormais, plus aucun contact... Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait et il se leva pour accueillir ses disciples qui venaient se placer en rang d'honneur et d'importance. Harry prit bien soin de rester à distance avec Hermione, même si son âme lui disait le contraire, son esprit l'ordonnait... Entre l'amour et la survie, il préférait cent fois la survie... Voldemort commença ses explications, abordant dès le début le sujet du ministère de la magie qu'il faudrait prendre très bientôt. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, plongé dans ses pensées, torturé entre sa raison et ses émotions. Hermione ou la torture, l'amour ou la mort ? Son coeur était partagé entre une passion torride, et une peur immense des conséquences de ses gestes... Il risqua un coup d'oeil subtil en direction de la jeune fille qui eut un frisson en sentant le regard ardent de Harry sur sa nuque. Heureusement, Tom ne sembla rien percevoir et Harry en fut heureux. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire une si rapide rencontre avec les cachots de son redoutable maître. Il avait envie de hurler, de tout casser... Mais il ne pouvait pas faire un geste, cela le tuerait. Il se contenta donc de fixer ses pensées sur autre chose, de réfléchir à n'importe quoi, de visualiser un objet qu'il aimait... Mais de ne plus penser à Hermione, ce qui échoua en partit puisque tout lui revenait automatiquement. Il risqua un deuxième regard vers la jeune fille, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Honteux et plein de peur, il porta son regard sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il n'écoutait pas. Celui-ci était en plein discours, expliquait tout en gesticulant un résumé du plan qu'il était en train de mettre au point. Harry réprima un bâillement. Ce que ce type pouvait être endormant, juste à capté certaine de ces paroles et Harry sut déjà que ce plan échouerait...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? claqua la voix sèche.

L'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le regard froid de son maître.

-Je... Je crois qu'il y a quelques points à revoir, maître...

-Précise!

Harry tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Eh bien... Concernant... l'entré dans la bâtiment.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il allait se faire surprendre... Il allait mourir... Oh Merlin!

-Je n'en sais trop rien... Mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche je le sens... Je crois que... les troupes... seraient trop grosses.

Un maigre sourire vint éclairer le visage de Tom.

-Trop grosses ? Selon toi, deux Mangemorts en tant qu'éclaireur est trop gros ?

C'était tout ou rien à présent.

-En fait... oui. Mieux vaudrait-il plutôt envoyé une seule personne qui... se ferait passé pour un membre du ministère et ouvrirait les portes par la suite. Selon mon avis...

-Tu n'as absolument pas écouté à ce que je vois... Si jamais tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que je n'avais pas prévu d'entrer par la porte principale, et qu'en plus nous serions en groupe de dix!

Harry baissa honteusement les yeux.

-Je... suis désolé. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

C'était lamentable comme excuse, mais c'était ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

-Je dirais plutôt que tu pensais à...

Il releva brutalement la tête, son regard se fit sombre.

-Non.

-Oh, que si... Tu aurais pu me convaincre si jamais je n'avais pas vu ton regard quelque peu... enflammé.

L'héritier de Salazar déglutit quelque peu. Là, il était perdu!

-Je t'avais donné un avertissement, Harry. Il n'y en aura pas de second. Tu es véritablement prévenu, si je te surprends à faire quoique ce soit, ce ne sera pas seulement un séjour aux cachots...

Le Gryffondor soutint le regard de Voldemort, mais l'humilité et la soumission s'étaient peintes sur son visage.

-Tu viendras me voir après la réunion...

Harry ne répondit rien comme il ne fit aucun geste, mais il était clair qu'il avait compris.

« Je suis dans la merde! » se dit-il intérieurement. « Et elle aussi... »

La réunion se continua et Harry fixa son esprit sur les paroles du Mage Noir. Il ne se referait pas surprendre à nouveau... La réunion se finit beaucoup trop vite au goût de Harry. Tous les Mangemorts sortirent de la pièce, lui lançant des regards narquois. L'adolescent avait surtout remarqué le regard de Lucius Malefoy sur Hermione, et cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Lorsque tous eurent désertés, Harry s'approcha de Tom Jedusor, plutôt nerveux, gardant toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol de marbre polis. Ses pas résonnaient en écho dans la gigantesque salle aux arcs gothiques, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lugubre et tendue. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la tension s'installant en lui.

-Que vouliez-vous me dire, maître ?

-Tu défis ma patience Harry...

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que je veux.

-Une punition s'impose.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune Potter.

-Étant donné que je ne veux pas courir le risque que toi et Hermione faisiez quoique ce soit, je te transfère dans les ailes réservées aux Mangemort, dans les chambres commune.

Harry blêmit légèrement. Ces chambres comportaient des lits bancals aux draps usées et aux matelas jetés à même le sol, et étendue partout sur le sol des grandes pièces, de la paille servait de tapis. Les Mangemorts qui y dormaient étaient les plus pathétiques et les plus brutaux: pratiquement des barbares, ils faisaient partit des sorciers qui n'avait pas de vie en dehors de leur allégeance à Voldemort et restait 24 heures sur 24 dans cette forteresse. Ils étaient de ceux qui n'étaient pas très haut dans l'estime du Mage Noir et celui-ci se foutait bien de ce qu'ils faisaient une fois dans leurs appartements. Rare étaient les fois où on ne retrouvait pas le matin d'homme saigné à blanc pendant la nuit. Son visage perdit toutes couleurs, et il sortit de la salle d'un pas lourd. Les chambres communes... Il savait qu'il allait être tuer au moment même de son entrée... Puis il se gifla mentalement, la colère reprenant le dessus. Il était Héritier, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre! Il était fort, bien plus fort que la plupart des Mangemorts! Voldemort lui imposait une épreuve... Et bien, cette épreuve, il la passerait, écrasant tous les autres. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, de laisser tomber!

Il se dirigeait vers ses anciens appartements pour aller y chercher ses affaires. Lorsqu'ils y entra, Hermione se trouvait là, assise en tailleur sur son lit et elle regardait son ami d'un oeil torride. Harry détourna aussitôt le regard et se mit à rassembler ses choses.

-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème.

Il boucla la fermeture éclaire son sac, et se retourna.

-Je suis mis dans les chambres communes, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

La jeune femme perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Non... Il ne peut... Il ne peut pas faire ça! Tu vas... Tu vas être tuer!

-C'est ce qu'il souhaite...

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, mais Harry recula de quelques pas.

-C'est déjà assez dur Hermione, laisse-moi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs! Je... Je t'aime.

-Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas le droit.

-Il ne peut pas nous interdire de nous aimer!

-Si, il le peut. Il a nos âmes, souviens-toi. Nous ne sommes rien pour lui. Nous n'avons aucun droit, excepté celui de se faire tuer...

-Je... Je n'accepte pas que tu partes.

-Pourtant, je dois le faire...

-Harry non, je vais aller le résonner.

Le Gryffondor qui avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la porte se retourna brusquement.

-Certainement pas!

-Mais pourquoi ? dit-elle, les yeux plein de larmes.

-Parce qu'il va te tuer, et que je tiens à toi! Je ne veux pas ce destin pour toi, ma puce... dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Puis il l'embrassa sur le front, et, sans un regard, se dirigea vers les salles communes. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit, en silence, les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues. Elle fixait la porte qui s'était refermé sur Harry... Que Merlin protège son âme!

[...]

Il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres communes. Aussitôt une âcre odeur de poussière de bile et de sang lui agresser les narines. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. L'un des mangemort s'avança, l'air menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre-là, Potter ?

-La même chose que toi, Lestrange! répliqua Harry, se composant immédiatement un visage fermé, pour parer toutes les attaques.

L'homme se craqua les jointures, deux autres venant le rejoindre.

-Joues pas à ça avec nous...

-Je vous conseil de ne pas jouer avec moi...

-Oh, mais tu joues au dur maintenant ? Le petit protégé sait se battre, c'est nouveau!

Harry les regarda, faussement exaspéré.

-Vous pourriez pas changer de disques ? Je commence à en avoir marre de ces répliques débiles...

-Eh bien nous on commence juste à s'échauffer avec toi.

Un des trois le saisit par le collet de son chandail et l'attira vers lui.

-Je te conseil de faire attention mon gars, tu n'en as pas finis avec nous.

Pour seule réponse, Harry eut un sourire effronté et ironique.

-Ça tombe bien, je manquais de sport ces temps-ci...

Alors qu'un poing allait s'abattre sur sa mâchoire, il repoussa le type qui le tenait et se pencha juste à temps pour éviter le coup. Il recula vers le fond de la pièce, se refusant à sortir sa baguette.

-Ne m'énervez pas...

-Tu ne pers rien pour attendre Potter!

L'adolescent lui lança un regard de défit puis leur tourna dos. Le coup de pied qui lui atteignit la colonne lui rappela brutalement de ne jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire... Jetant son sac au sol, il se retourna d'un bond et bondit sur l'homme. Il lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac, le faisant tomber à terre. Puis il mit ses deux mains autour de son cou, exerçant une légère pression au niveau du sternum. Il aurait sans doute tué ce type si les deux mains de Lestrange ne l'avaient pas saisit pour le jeter plus loin. Dans sa chute, un point s'abattit sur son arcade sourcilière, des ongles creusant une balafre sur sa joue gauche au passage. Ce n'était plus pour le respect que Harry se battait, mais pour sa survie; à un contre trois hommes adultes, ses chances n'étaient pas immenses. Il roula sur lui-même, évitant ainsi le coup d'une lanière de cuir. Puis il se releva, essuyant le sang qui ruisselait de son arcade ouverte. Il donna un coup de pied à l'homme le plus proche, le faisant tomber à terre. Celui-ci, sonné, y resta, laissant ses deux amis prendre sa place, la rage se lisant dans leurs regards. Harry les fixait attentivement, ses sens en alertes. Ils n'étaient que quatre dans la chambre, mais attirés par le bruit, les autres pouvaient venir rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se passer. Deux minutes après, une dizaine d'autres hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce.

-Merde... murmura-t-il tout bas. Un changement de tactique s'impose...

Il leva une main devant lui, et un torrent d'eau glacée en sortit. La plupart des hommes allèrent s'écraser contre le mur de pierre, et en une fraction de secondes, Harry était devenu invisible. Il c'était tout simplement lancé un charme d'invisibilité, ce qui lui laissait un moment de répit. Analysant un moment la situation, il remarqua que la plupart des hommes étaient déjà épuisés. D'un geste vif, il saisit son sac, qui était lui aussi invisible, et sortit de la chambre... Il les laisserait un peu songer à ce qui venait de se passer et reviendrait plus tard.

Une fois sortit de l'aile des chambres communes, Harry reprit une forme visible et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il avait neigé la nuit dernière et les environs étaient couverts d'un magnifique manteau blanc. Il sortit, courant comme un fou dans la neige pur et blanche. Il avait besoin de repos, de calme... Il avait besoin d'elle. La forêt était proche, il y entra et s'y enfonça. Personne n'y allait jamais, il aurait la paix.

[...]

Hermione s'approcha du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tremblante. Il l'avait expressément demandé avec Malefoy, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Maître, vous m'avez demandé ?

Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

-Oui, ma chère... Ne tremblez pas comme ça, il n'y a aucune raison pour vous d'avoir peur!

Elle eut un sourire nerveux et s'efforça de se calmer.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Asseyez-vous, ne restez pas debout...

Il fit apparaître un grand fauteuil de velours noir devant lui et la jeune fille si assied, jambe croisées une par dessus l'autre.

-Que voulez-vous, maître ?

-Vous parlez Hermione, tout simplement.

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez compris.

-Euh... De quoi voulez-vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

-De vous et moi.

Elle voulut dire quelque chose de blessant, mais se retint juste à temps. Il fallait qu'elle soit prudente.

-Que voulez-vous savoir, maître ?

-J'ai prévenu Harry... Vous devez aussi l'être. Je n'accepterai rien entre vous deux!

Elle contint sa rage et sa tristesse dans un élan de désespoir.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Oh, mais vous le savez bien au fond de vous même...

-Parce que cela vous... dérange ?

-En effet, énormément...

La conversation continua dans cet élan, Lucius Malefoy debout derrière le trône de son maître, silencieux, écoutait attentivement.

[...]

Il s'était laissé tombé dans la poudre glacée, quelques gouttes de liquide rouge tombé de sa joue venant taché la pureté de celle-ci. Il se releva, grognant de douleur, et examina les dégâts : arcade sourcilière complètement éclatée, trois énormes plaies au niveau du ventre, et un dos en compote... Sans oublier l'ongle qui lui avait balafré la joue. Ce que ces types pouvaient être stupides. Il venait de se faire des ennemis à coup sûr, et les nuits ne seraient pas de tout repos. Ça promettait d'être la joie... Il se demandait même s'il allait survivre, s'il n'allait pas mourir pendant la nuit... C'était une sorte d'avant goût des cachots, qui, il le savait, ne tarderait pas à arriver. Mourir... Ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Il avait souvent vu des corps retiré des chambre communes au matin, des corps décapité et inconnaissable. La plupart du temps, c'était des personnes qui était différentes... Un peu plus faible, un peu moins enclines à faire le mal... Il soupira et s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre glacé et couvert de givre, déposa son sac au sol et se laissa tombé dans la neige, se foutant éperdument de mouiller ses vêtements.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué là-dedans...

« Pour sauver ton peuple... » lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il soupçonna être sa conscience. Ça y est... Il devenait fou!

-POTTER! hurla une voix de l'autre côté du champ enneigé. C'EST L'HEURE DE RENTRER DANS LES SALLES!

Harry grommela, et à contre coeur se releva de son siège humide, empoigna son sac et revint en maudissant le monde.

Il suivit le mangemort, en se demandant quel serait son sort une fois arrivé dans la chambre... Alors qu'il traversait le hall, foudroyant du regard Lestrange qui se trouvait à côté de lui, prêt à le saisir à la moindre résistance, trois autres attendant à l'entrer du couloir qui menait aux chambres, les portes de la salle des audiences s'ouvrirent et Voldemort suivit de Hermione sortirent. La jeune fille retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant un des côtés du visage de Harry balafré et encore sanglant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Harry allait lui répondre quand il vit le regard de Voldemort. Aussi, il se détourna, faisant semblant de l'ignorer... Hermione se retourna vers son maître, la rage accumulée durant la matinée refaisant brusquement surface. Pourtant, elle ne posa pas de question, coupé par un éclat de voix et une porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement. Alors que Lestrange -elle le connaissait - allait pousser Harry dans le couloir, celui-ci se retourna brusquement et le pris du revers, faisant subir le traitement qu'il aurait dû recevoir au mangemort. Lestrange tomba sur le sol tandis que Harry rentra rapidement dans le couloir... sans voir qu'une dizaine de personnes l'attendaient à l'intérieur, couteau et ceintures à la main. Aussitôt, un bruit de combat s'engagea et les sorts fusèrent, l'évitant à chaque fois de justesse, beaucoup était mortel. La jeune fille se précipita vers la porte, ses cheveux volant librement, mais elle fut arrêtée à mi-chemin par une douleur fulgurante. Malgré celle-ci, elle se retourna, et tomba sur le sol, regardant son bourreau. Celui-ci s'approcha, caressant ses cheveux et son visage.

-Je t'avais prévenu...

Un gifle magistral, la brûlant, vint s'abattre sur sa joue, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, totalement immobilisé. Harry sembla s'en rendre compte, car il se retourna, son regard plus sombre que jamais, la puissance qui se dégageait de lui était palpable dans l'air; il était enragé. Il s'avança vers Tom, menaçant, avant de réaliser quelle punition il aurait si jamais il faisait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Voldemort sourit.

-Je vois que le cachot fait encore effet sur toi... Je t'ai vraiment fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte de recommencer...

Harry siffla, puis posa un regard désolé sur Hermione et tourna brusquement les talons, envoyant brutalement son poing dans la gueule de Lestrange qui tentait de se relever. Il entra dans le couloir et disparut dans sa noirceur. Hermione regarda son maître, désespérée, sentant une douce folie s'inséminer en elle. Sa tête commençait à tourner, elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle... Son âme basculait doucement dans une douce et innocente béatitude. Son dernier souvenir fut le sourire froid de Tom Jedusor, avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un puit de noirceur.

[...]

Entre les mangemorts de la section la plus infâme des rangs de Voldemort, les combats s'enchaînaient de plus en plus depuis que Harry avait fait son apparition. N'importe où: dehors, à la sortit des réunions, le matin au réveil, avant d'aller dormir... S'en était dément. Il n'avait même plus un moment de répit, il devait constamment être sur ses gardes. Même durant son sommeil, il gardait une main sur la garde d'un poignard à tout tranchant qu'il gardait dissimuler dans sa ceinture, et utilisait ses sens elfiques pour détecter le moindre bruit. Il était maintenant couvert de bleus et de longues coupures sanguinolentes, sans parler des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux argent striés de noir. Assis à l'une des grande table de ravitaillement, dans la cafétéria qui se trouvait au sous-sol de la forteresse, Harry mangeait seul, en silence, les sens aux aguets comme toujours. Du coin de l'œil, il observait une bande de mangemort assis un peu plus loin qui parlait à voix basse... Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon. De temps à autre, ceux ci lui jetaient des regards en coin, ce qui augmenta son inquiétude. Ses doutes furent confirmés quand il vit une ombre devant son assiette. Il se jeta sur le côté, roulant sur le sol, évitant de peu le couteau qui vint s'abattre sur sa chaise - là où aurait dû être sa tête... Accroupie sur le sol, appuyé sur un genou, Harry examina rapidement la situation, il ne tarderait pas d'être encerclé. Par Merlin qu'il pouvait remercier le ciel d'être un elfe et donc doté de réflexes vifs et précis. Il décida que la meilleur des choses à faire était de les empêcher de voir, de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'échapper. Il marmonna quelques paroles à voix basses en latin, et la salle se remplit bientôt de bulles de savons extrêmement javalisées, ainsi que de suie. Après s'être appliqué un charme lui permettant de voir et de respirer, il sortit rapidement, prenant soin de magiquement loquer la porte. Par la suite, il fonça vers le hall pour se diriger dans les étages supérieurs ne sachant pas vraiment si elles lui étaient interdite, mais se serait l'endroit idéal pour semer cette bande de cons sans cervelle qui avait des envies de meurtre et de sang pas croyable... Dans sa course, il renversa bon nombre de Mangemorts, et trouva enfin une porte ouverte. Sans regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il s'y engouffra, et ferma magiquement la porte. Il entendit un froissement de tissus et se retourna d'un bond, pour se retrouver face à Hermione, couché dans son lit - c'était sa chambre – vêtu d'une camisole et d'un short en guise de pyjama. Il se figea sur place. Il venait de se foutre dans de beaux draps... En parlant de drap, ils avaient l'air plutôt confortable ceux-ci, surtout avec Hermione dedans.

« Eh merde Harry, pense à autre chose... Pas le moment de ça! »

Les yeux violets de la jeune fille croisèrent les siens, et elle se releva en grimaçant. Aussitôt, oubliant toutes ses résolutions, il se dirigea vers elle.

-Non, reste assise...

Il s'assit sur le lit, une main dans ses cheveux, et laissa la jeune fille pleurer sur son épaule. Ses sanglots prirent bien des minutes avant qu'elle se calmer un tant soit peu et elle releva son visage vers lui, les yeux brillant. Ils croisèrent ceux de Harry qui se figea légèrement. La chaleur semblait montée dans la chambre.

« Mon vieux... Faut pas que tu fasses ça, résiste... »

Il essaya de détourner le regard, mais ne put. Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher. Il s'allongea, et amena doucement son amie auprès de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, et tandis que lui mettait une main sur son ventre, tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Leur respiration se firent plus calme, tout au contraire de leur ardeur intérieur. D'un coup, Hermione se releva, et se retourna pour faire face à son ami et posa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes, poussée par la passion et une ardeur sauvage et désireuse. Il répondit à son baiser, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Sa bonne conscience revint pourtant le frapper de plein fouet.

-On... on ne peut... pas faire ça Mione.

-Shussh... Tais-toi et laisses-toi faire...

Elle le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge et monta à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant à nouveau sous les quelques gémissements de Harry. Il tenta de nouveau de la repousser, mais ne put résister au charme envoûtant de la jeune fille.

-Tu seras ma mort... murmura-t-il, avant de la renverser sur le dos.

-Probablement... dit-elle.

Harry s'attaqua à son cou, cherchant avec véhémence le moyen d'enlever sa camisole à la jeune fille tandis que celle-ci détachait un à peu les boutons qui fermaient la chemise de Harry. Il put finalement lui enlever sa camisole. Il embrassa sa poitrine avec douceur, leurs respirations devenant plus haletante à tous les deux. Peu besoin de préliminaires, ils voulaient assouvir leurs désirs qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, sachant le danger imminent qui les guettait. Hermione, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, chuchotait doucement dans cette même oreille. Ils découvraient mutuellement, avec une passion non dissimulée, le corps de l'autre.

-Hmmmm, Harry, souffla-t-elle, au bout d'un moment, n'y pouvait plus, arc-bouter sous lui. Ce fut sur ces paroles que Harry la pénétra, certes un peu violemment, d'un geste qui aurait pu passer pour un viol, mais tout aussi emplit de tendresse. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement, sentant un feu délicieusement douloureux, s'insinuer en elle, signe que sa virginité la quittait, gémissement que Harry étouffa aussitôt en l'embrassant. Tout doucement, presque timidement, il se mit à faire des va-et-vient en elle, pour qu'elle s'habitue, geste qui ne put bientôt plus les contenter. Le bassin suivant le même rythme que celui du jeune homme, le souffle de Hermione se mêlait à celui de son amant. Ses yeux violets plongés dans les abysses argent qui avaient perdu toute traces de zébrures ébène, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Le monde n'existait plus entre eux, seul ce moment, cette union entre leurs deux corps. Le jeune héritier, atteignant l'orgasme se déversa en elle, assouvissant une impression qu'ils n'auraient su décrire ni l'un ni l'autre. Le souffle encore court, tout en sueur, Harry s'extirpa lentement de son intimité, presque à regret, et s'allongea, corps contre corps, à côté d'elle. Le silence calme de la pièce, emplit de l'irréfutable odeur de luxure fut à ce moment brisé quand il ressentit à nouveau l'étreinte de la peur.

-Il va savoir... Il va me tuer... murmura-t-il, regardant Hermione qui était allongée à côté de lui.

Toujours nus tous les deux, cachés sous une couverture de soie noir, Hermione posa une main sur son torse, venant nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Non, je l'empêcherai.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je t'aime Harry...

Le jeune homme eut un sourire, pourtant triste.

-Moi aussi Mione... Mais cela ne pourra pas l'arrêter, et tu le sais...

Hermione ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait de toute façon rien avouer du pourquoi qu'il était ici... Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et un mangemort rentra, l'air furieux. Mais son expression changea au choc quand il vit qui était là... et dans quel état... Dans le regard des deux adolescents passa une lueur étrange et ils furent immédiatement habillés. Puis Harry, d'un coup de baguette, ferma la porte. Le mangemort se retrouva donc enfermé, avec Harry devant lui, sa fureur toute retrouvée, et Hermione Rogue de l'autre. Elle regarda le Mangemort, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Puis elle rit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire dans MA chambre, Avery ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être la prostituée de service ?

L'homme passa son regard sur Harry et un sourire sinistre apparut sur son visage, pensant à son maître.

-Eh bien...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un sortilège le foudroya sur place, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le mur plus loin. Harry, la main devant lui, n'avait pas put se retenir plus longtemps et avait utilisé la magie brute; plus compliqué, mais aussi beaucoup plus douloureuse étant plus concentré. Il y avait mis toute sa colère, toute sa rage. Mais cela ne lui avait pas suffis, il sentait encore l'excès de magie bouillonner en lui. D'un geste de la main, il releva l'homme, et le fit monter très haut dans les airs, aussi haut que le plafond le lui permettait, et le laissa retomber. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre lorsque le mangemort retomba sur son dos, et aussitôt, il ne bougea plus, les yeux totalement inertes.

-Oups... se contenta de dire Harry, sur un ton totalement faux, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

-Tu n'aurais pas du le tuer... déclara Hermione sur le même ton.

-Bah... Sans doute...

Harry le fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigt, s'arrangeant pour que le Mangemort se retrouve dans les chambres communes... Là, il n'y aurait aucun soupçon!

-Bon, au moins nous n'aurons pas de problèmes...

-Pas si sûr...

Harry jeta un regard inquiet à Hermione.

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Mione...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-On va avoir des problèmes...

-Il va nous retrouver ?

-Il sait toujours tout... Du moins, ce qui se passe ici.

-Mais...

-Non, Hermione, il n'y a pas de mais. Il peut rentrer à tout moment, même maintenant!

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Harry se sépara d'elle, à regret.

-Je vais y aller maintenant...

Hermione le serra dans ses bras.

-Ce soir... dans la forêt, chuchota-t-elle, avant que Potter ne transplane.

Il entendit, mais ne fit aucun signe qu'il approuvait ou de refusait. Il atterrit dans une des Salles Communes. Tout était désert... Enfin un peu de calme et de tranquillité bien mérité! Avec un soupir, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, dans un coin qu'il avait fait sien où son trouver son _lit_, là où, au fond de la pièce, derrière quelques briques branlantes à présent ensorcelées, il avait rangé ses effets. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à surveiller que quelqu'un veuille le saigner à blanc à l'aide d'un tesson de bouteille... Il laissa sa tête retomber au creux de ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, épuisé. Aussitôt, il sombra dans un doux sommeil réparateur... Tous étaient partis à leurs tâches et par conséquent, nul ne viendrait ici avant un bon moment... Il avait le temps de se reposer et reprendre un peu du poil de la bête...

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Aussitôt, tous les sens en alertes, il se leva. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il avait dormi longtemps : c'était déjà le matin. Il avait manqué son rendez-vous avec Hermione la veille au soir... Il sursauta soudainement : il avait dormit une nuit complète sans encombre! Mais il se secoua, sachant que ce qui l'attendait allait être éprouvant. En effet, vingt Mangemorts rentrèrent dans la salle.

-C'était trop beau pour durer...

Pourtant, Harry restant tranquillement assis, à les regarder, sachant que son bouclier elfique était élevé et le protégeait...

-T'es toujours pas mort, le minus ? siffla l'un des hommes.

-Comme tu vois, non...

-Bah... On va t'arranger ça...

-Faite comme bon vous chante.

Harry eut un sourire sinistre qui en aurait donné froid dans le dos à Aragog lui-même.

-Mais faîtes attention aux conséquences...

Il y eut quelques rires froids et les plus courageux s'avancèrent, la mort dans les yeux. Ils se heurtèrent au mur, ne pouvant pas passer.

-Éloignez-vous du mur...

-Cause toujours pauvre gosse...

Quelques foudres se perdirent dans l'air, annonciatrices de problèmes pour les Mangemorts qui approcheraient.

-Juste pour vous dire... Ce mur a été conçu pour tuer tous ceux qui me voulaient du mal...

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre et les hommes se regardèrent entre eux... Devaient-il continué ou non ? Certains essayèrent d'approcher, mais reculèrent finalement.

-On se reverra Potter...

-C'est ça...

Tous sortirent dans un claquement de porte. Harry resta encore quelques instants assis dans son coin, puis s'étira et se leva en se grattant la nuque avant d'abaisser le bouclier et de sortir. Comme il s'y attendait, les autres étaient déjà partis. Il allait maintenant devoir s'expliquer auprès de Jedusor pour les raisons de son absence de la veille... Ainsi qu'avec Hermione. Soupirant, il se mit en marche vers les étages supérieurs : la réunion ne devrait pas tardé à commencé... Il poussa la porte, et un silence de mort plana dans la salle. Harry réalisa soudainement que tout les Mangemorts étaient présents, et que le maître était en train d'expliquer son nouveau plan... Il perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs et Tom se retourna vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Tiens Harry, tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous ?

-Euh, bah c'est que...

-SILENCE, je ne t'ai pas donné le droit de parole.

-Oh merde... murmura l'adolescent.

Un silence vint à nouveau planer dans l'imposante salle.

-Si tu nous expliquais ce que tu as fait ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ?

-Heu... Je crois que pas que soit très pertinent...

-Ah vraiment ?

-En effet...

-Tu es bien sûr... J'avais cru avoir vent de plusieurs choses pourtant...

Tom laissa sa phrase en suspect, Harry appréhendait ce qu'il allait dire.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attend, mon cher...

Et voilà c'était la fin... Harry ne répondit rien, gardant un visage froid et impassible.

-Je t'avais déjà prévenu une fois... Et c'était la dernière. Tu as laissé filé ta chance... Tu sais ce qui t'attend à présent. Pour le moment, tu n'as plus le droit d'être dans cette pièce. Profite des dernières heures qui te restent dans ce château...

Harry fut aussitôt transporté à l'extérieur et les portes de la salle se refermèrent brutalement. Aussitôt, il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers la forêt. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il le savait. Pour le moment, rien n'était prêt, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller où ce serait le massacre de son peuple... Il se réfugia sous le couvert des arbres, à une certaine distance de la forteresse. C'était le plus loin où il pouvait aller... Harry se laissa tomber dans la neige, désespéré. Il allait de nouveau être torturé, il allait de nouveau ressentir la douleur à son maximum... Un frisson le parcourut, un frisson non de froid, mais de peur et d'appréhension; chose qu'il détestait. Il savait que inéluctablement, son moment de torture allait bientôt venir, que bientôt il allait vouloir mourir. La mort, un terrible châtiment, mais pourtant si doux et invitant... Harry secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre... Bientôt il ne verrait plus la lueur du jour... Il bâilla et cru s'assoupir, car ce fut un crissement de pas dans la neige le fit sursauter et il tourna vivement la tête, baguette sortit. Il était un peu perdu et ses pensées étaient flous. Il vit le visage d'Hermione. Elle ne dit rien concernant son sort, mais elle avait le visage défait.

-La réunion est finie. Il t'attend.

-J'irai pas...

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Tu préfères la mort ?

-En effet.

-Il viendra te chercher... S'il te plaît, viens!

-Non.

Harry était aussi hérissé qu'un animal enragé, croc sortis, prêt à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde.

-Harry, si tu ne viens pas, je devrais te faire du mal, alors je t'en prie, viens!

-À une seule condition...

-Dis.

Harry ne fit que tendre une main vers la jeune fille, qui, soupçonneuse, la saisit. Le jeune homme la ramena vers lui, et par la même occasion la faisant ainsi s'asseoir sur lui. Il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa, mêlant désespoir, peur, passion et tout ce qu'il ressentait dans cet échange.

-Cette condition me va très bien... murmura Hermione.

-C'était un adieu... répondit Harry.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Eh bien il était trop court...

Elle noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, s'accrochant presque à lui, le plaquant contre le tronc d'arbre.

-Hermione... Il va arriver.

-M'en fou...

-Mione... reprit Harry, réussissant à grande peine à se détacher des lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Oui ?

-Je vais peut-être mourir à cause de ça...

-Non tu ne mourras pas...

-S'il te plaît Mione...

-Tais-toi crétin et profite-en...

Il se laissa faire, sachant que rien ne pourrait la repousser, ou l'empêcher de continuer. Ses bras entourèrent la taille mince de son amie, l'empêchant par conséquent de s'écarter de lui, ses mains passant sous le tissus fin du chandail de la jeune fille, redécouvrant avec délice les formes du corps de son corps. Il l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement, y mettant toute sa passion et toute son ardeur. Il n'allait plus jamais la revoir... Au bout d'un moment, Harry la repoussa doucement.

-On va se faire tuer tous les deux si on ne se met pas en route.

-Exact...

À contre coeur, elle se releva, et Harry fit de même une fois qu'elle fut debout. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son maître, se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'agenouiller devant lui, au contraire de Hermione. À quoi bon ? Il allait mourir... Autant garder un peu de dignité!

-Agenouilles-toi devant les Ténèbres.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je vais mourir, alors, à quoi bon ?

-À genoux Harry!

-Pas question.

-Très bien... Cela ne fera qu'empirer ton châtiment.

-Pas si sûr...

-Et comment ça ?

-T'en a rien à foutre de toute façon.

-Exact. Donc, en route, tu sais ce qui t'attend...

Harry s'empêcha de siffler ou de jeter un sort... Il suivit pacifiquement son « maître », résigné. Le couloir était celui qui serait le mènerait à la rive qui le menait au torrent de douleur et de la mort. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se sentant déjà mal à l'aise. Il sentait l'odeur du sang, ce qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Voldemort le fit descendre plusieurs étages, le menant au plus profond de ses geôles. Le lieu aurait tout aussi pu être l'enfer... Ça n'aurait rien changé. Harry prit une grande inspiration, et rentra dans le cachot qui venait de s'ouvrir. Toutes ses forces le poussaient à sortir de là, mais il fit un énorme effort de volonté, et s'y engouffra. Aussitôt, un sentiment de malaise, encore plus pressent l'envahit. Cette salle était immunisée contre la magie sans baguette... Il était foutu.

-Il a pris toutes ses précautions... murmura-t-il, effrayé.

Voldemort murmura une incantation et la baguette jumelle à la sienne vint lui voler dans la main. La porte se referma brutalement derrière lui.

-Je repasserai plus tard Harry, j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment.

Voldemort s'éloigna et le Gryffondor eut un terrible frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il regarda la salle : un endroit sombre et sans aucune lumière. Il n'y avait aucune ventilation d'odeur, et Harry pouvait dire, d'après la couche de poussière, que l'endroit n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis au moins un an.

-Je suis encore dans de beaux draps...

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, en soupirant. Et voilà, encore de la souffrance pour les autres, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son peuple, pour Hermione, pour Poudlard... Pour le monde entier tout compte fait! Si seulement les gens savaient le quart de ce qu'il faisait pour eux... Si ils pouvaient deviner tout ce qu'il endurait pour essayer de battre Voldemort, pour les sauver tous... Pourtant, les gens ne manquait jamais de lui remettre un mort sur le dos, l'injuriant et lui tenant pour compte ce meurtre, puisqu'il n'avait pas été présent pour sauver telle ou telle personne. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à se battre, pourquoi il continuait à lutter et à souffrir pour de tels ingrats... Sans doute pour ceux qui était honnête et qui méritait de vivre... Harry soupira. Oui, il y en avait qui méritaient la vie. Et beaucoup trop d'entre eux mourraient pour cela... Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et regarda la porte s'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas Voldemort, alors, qui était-ce ? La silhouette pénétra dans l'obscur cachot et referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques bougies vinrent éclairer le tout, permettant à Harry de reconnaître le visage de Hermione... Elle semblait ravagé par la douleur et sa baguette était sortit, pointée sur lui. Harry déglutit fortement, et se releva, se plaquant contre le mur. Une crainte froide l'envahit.

-Hermione... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas venu pour...

-Je suis désolé Harry... Vraiment... _Endoloris!_

Le sort frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme qui n'eut que le temps de serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, ravager par une douleur fulgurante; il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cela. Son regard se remplit de douleur, de haine et de colère. Elle... Elle, elle lui faisait ça! Il tomba sur ses genoux, et lui envoya un regard assassin. Elle n'avait pas le droit, pas elle! La pièce étant immunisé contre toute magie brute, Harry ne pouvait rejeter le sort et devait supporter. Hermione arrêta enfin le sort, et contempla son ami, ne sachant que dire.

-_Endoloris_... répéta-t-elle, les larmes lui opprimant le coeur.

Cette fois pourtant, Harry se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sort et se remit en équilibre, un genou au sol, les deux mains solidement encré contre la pierre de chaque côté de son corps, dans ses yeux brûlait un ardent désir de vengeance, mais aussi de douleur. Il ne vit pas les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage d'Hermione. D'un geste le plus vif possible, il se jeta sur elle, la faisant basculer sur le sol. Ils se débattirent un moment tous deux, et Harry finit par immobiliser Hermione sur le sol, plaqué ventre contre terre. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui; sa baguette avait roulée plus loin et la magie sans baguette était inutilisable. Fou de douleur, il plaça ses mains sur la gorge fine de la jeune fille, et exerça une légère pression. Hermione, comprenant que la situation dérapait, lui envoya son coude dans le sternum. Harry, le souffle coupé se retira aussitôt, recula de quelques pas, cherchant désespérément de l'oxygène.

-Désolé, Harry...

Elle saisit de nouveau sa baguette, mais Harry, ayant de nouveau retrouvé de l'air, lui décocha un coup de pied dans la main, la faisant hurler de douleur et lâcher sa baguette. Il rattrapa celle-ci, et la pointa sur la jeune fille, retournant la situation dans un curieux déroulement pour Hermione. Un sourire froid vint orné les lèvres du jeune roi.

-Désolé pour toi plutôt Hermione. _Endoloris!_

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, et une douleur fulgurante traversa sa cicatrice, lui faisant lâcher la baguette, et brisant ainsi le sort. Voldemort, il arrivait toujours au mauvais moment, maudit soit-il ce sale serpent vicieux! Il regarda Hermione, puis Harry. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, et le toucha, manquant de lui arracher un hurlement de douleur. D'anciens souvenirs lui revenaient... Des choses qu'il aurait tant voulu cacher. Ses cicatrices, bien qu'à présent dissimulées le torturaient affreusement... Il se serait volontiers jeté du haut d'un précipice si ça pouvait mettre fin à toute cette souffrance.

-Alors, comme ça on torture mes serviteurs... Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières... _Endoloris!_

Le maléfice était d'autant plus intensifié qu'avec Hermione... Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui brûlait, le torturait... Il tomba à genou au sol, mais ne cria pourtant pas, se mordant violemment la langue pour ne pas hurler. Voldemort se mit à rire, emplissant Harry d'une rage encore plus grande... Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Je te hais, siffla-t-il, difficilement.

-Oh, mais j'y compte bien!

Harry lui cracha au visage, bile et sang venant éclater sur la joue droit de Mage noir. L'homme essuya froidement le mélange malodorant, avant de doubler la puissance du sort.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

Harry ferma étroitement les yeux, ayant du mal à respirer, il aurait pu croire qu'il allait mourir... En fait, il allait mourir si ça continuait ainsi. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa magie interne de façon à repousser le sort, mais n'y arriva pas. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de magie du tout... Lorsque le sort prit enfin fin, il se retourna sur le côté et toussa, crachant sang et bile sur le sol. Il se sentait malade... Malade de douleur et d'écoeurement devant cet homme.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vas te faire foutre, si tu veux me faire enragé tu es bien partit!

-Je veux simplement te tuer...

-C'est pas ainsi que tu le feras...

-Peut-être...

Il s'agenouilla.

-Mais j'installerai en toi le désir de mourir, le spectre de la mort viendra hanter tes cauchemars, je te le garantis.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde...

Voldemort ricana froidement et se retourna vers Hermione.

-Je te le laisse, j'ai calmé ses ardeurs, tu ne devrais plus avoir de mal avec lui.

Elle ne dit rien, et baissa la tête, résignée, sachant devoir reprendre la séance. Voldemort sortit un sourire satisfait sur sa face de serpent tandis que Harry se traînait vers un coin de sa cellule, s'adossant contre le mur de pierres froides et humides, l'esprit embrouillé et un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Il ressentait déjà l'envie de mourir et le désespoir. Il secoua la tête, tentant de faire sortir des petites voix accusatrices qui venaient de s'y instaurer. Hermione se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, torturé entre son besoin d'obéir et de sang et l'affection qu'elle portait pour Harry. Finalement, son côté bestial prit le dessus.

-_Endoloris!_

Harry, s'étant calmé et plongé en lui-même en fut brutalement ressortit par la douleur qui venait à nouveau de le submerger. Il tomba de nouveau sur ses genoux, la douleur l'oppressant. Sa vue se brouilla et il sentait le goût du sang dans bouche... Ses sens devenaient de moins en moins précis et il sentait peu à peu son esprit partir pour errer ailleurs, la douleur étant insupportable.

-ARRÊTE! craqua-t-il, cet effort lui apportant un surcroît de douleur.

Hermione diminua peu à peu le sort, soudain ébranlée. Pourtant, ce côté noir revint en puissance en elle et un sourire cruel vint s'afficher sur son visage, elle reprit tout en ampleur le maléfice tandis que Harry crachait à nouveau une marre de sang. Hermione brisa enfin le sortilège et s'approcha de lui, le tirant par ses vêtements et elle le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa bestialement, goûtant au sang par la même occasion. Sans un regard de plus, elle sortit de la cellule, laissant un Harry souffrant et en sang dans un coin moisis et putride. Il s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé par la douleur physique et morale. Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Comment elle avait pu lui faire ça ? Replié contre lui-même il ferma les yeux, souhaitant tombé dans un sommeil réparateur bien que celui-ci risque d'être plutôt cauchemardesque où la fièvre le gagnerait et de ce fait, probablement le délire, cela il le savait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Note des auteurs: ** Bonjour à tous, vous avez apprécier le chapitre ? Tant mieux! C'est pas fameux ? Dommage pour vous! Je tenais seulement à vous prévenir que, du 9 au 16 je ne suis pas présente, donc, soit il y aura un chapitre avant ça, soit après! Ça reste à voir! Merci de votre compréhension, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!

**Note des auteurs 2 : ** Bon alors, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi le chapitre 20 n'a pas été posté le lundi 26 juillet ? La réponse est toute simple, mon ordi était en reformatage et je ne l'ai eu que cette dite date. Je devais réinstaller mon MSN est tout, résultat, j'ai eu la flemme de faire les RARs et de poster. J'espère que vous m'en excuserez. On se revoit très bientôt tous! A plus!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Laika&Darkness Call! _


	21. La torture

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Il est STRICTEMENT défendu de prendre quoique ce soit comme idée de cette fic sans notre accord! Merci bien et bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé pour le retard de hier. Je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre qui n'était pas encore prêt. Mais je vous le met aujourd'hui de toute urgence avant de partir m'habiller. J'ai un rendez-vous! C'est fou ce que vous pouvez me faire courir. C'est bien parce que je vous aime, et j'espère que vous le savez lol ! Menfin, bonne lecture à tous. Avis au cœur sensible, ce chapitre contient de la torture, quelque chose d'assez léger pourtant. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à suivre!

**RARs**** :**

**archidruide :** Piouf, contente de voir que vous faire languir n'a pas été trop long. Là, j'ai honte, le chapitre est une journée en retard, mais j'ai pas pu finir hier soir, donc j'ai dû le poster aujourd'hui. Sans rancune, il est bel et bien là, maintenant. A plus et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Esmeralda**** :** Pourquoi est-ce que tous les lecteurs nous demande où on trouve notre inspiration ? C'est dans notre tête voyons! Concernant la torture, c'était sarcastique très chère! J'adore le sarcasme! Mais c'est vrai qu'il y en a dans chaque chapitre. Siri ? Hmmm, non pas dans ce chapitre-ci! Désolé. Mais dans le prochain, si je me souviens bien. Menfin, on le revoit bientôt ;) D'ici deux semaines, tu vas le revoir ;o) Le groupe des Opposants ? Euh, pas dans ce volet, désolé, loin de là même, on en fait peut-être mention, mais pas plus que cela! Désolé encore une fois. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Mangemort :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ( on le sait que c'est très bon lol (oui, la modestie est la première de mes qualités! =P)

**Le duo Infernal :** Ouais, je connais ça, la flemme de changer de compte ;) Jten veux pas très chère (non, je t'en veux de PAS ME RÉPONDRE SUR MSN GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!! JVAIS TE TRUCIDER. Fin de la parenthèse) Tu aimes pas Hermione, mais tu l'aimes en même temps ? Suuuuuuper. Je dois te dire que tu as bien raison, elle joue plutôt un double jeu ces temps-ci et tu vas t'en rendre compte plus en profondeur (mmmmmmeeeeeerdeuh, jviens d'avoir quelques pensées plutôt... déplacé!) dans ce chapitre-ci. Pitié de Harry ? Il te détesterait pour ça. La pitié est quelque chose qu'il déteste (tout comme moi!) mais pour Tom et ses sbires, tu vas encore plus les exécrer, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Dehors, ils ne peuvent PAS rien faire. Ce sont les ordres de Harry. Tant que les Arwels ne sont pas en état de combattre, et prêt à la guerre, ils ne doivent pas venir le chercher! On se voit le 16 ? Ouais, pffff, on est le 17 et on c'est toujours pas parler, excepté en mail, et après avoir poster ce chapitre, je serai de retour sur mon ordi que ce soir (soit dans la nuit pour toi) demain, je vais être probablement absente aussi, jeudi par contre, je devrais être chez moi, et vendredi, oublis-moi aussi, je sors à l'extérieur de la ville. Donc, on se revoit samedi, car dimanche je vais être avec une amie, dans un chenil de Husky! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Sarah Black : **Avant que je ne parte ? Ça fait deux jours que je suis de retour, le chapitre à une journée de retard, donc, non, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre avant de partir et je le regrette, mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop tôt, même s'il était prêt. J'avais pas assez de review (et même maintenant, je trouve que le nombre est lamentable, mais ça doit être dû aux vacances estival qui ne sont pas encore terminées. Ça devrait aller mieux dès la rentré et les review devrait grimper en flèche... normalement!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lisia**** :** De la pression ? Non, je sais la gérer à merveille. La preuve, le chapitre est en retard, et je stress pas vraiment. Pas de panique non plus en pensant que j'ai un autre chapitre à poster ce soir qui n'est pas corrigé et dont la mise en page n'ait pas fait non plus (arg! Calme, on respire (lol)) Je ne sais pas ce que tu penseras de chapitre, mais c'est un de mes préféré (regarde le titre, tu comprendras!) Bien difficile d'imiter notre histoire ? Mais je le sais. Je n'ai jamais vu une histoire qui y ressemblait, et je n'en verrai probablement jamais (disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling excepté l'intrigue qui est à nous!) et c'est très bien ainsi! Merci pour tes précieux conseils, je tacherai de les mettre en pratique le plus tôt possible! Ça me fera plaisir de te parler de mon livre, mais pas ici, il y des oreilles indiscrètes. Dès qu'on se verra sur MSN, je t'en glisserai un mot, promit ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**alinemcb54 :** Du retard ? C'est pas bien grave ! L'important c'est que tu sois au rendez-vous ;) T'as de la chance, je postais le chapitre aujourd'hui finalement, et non hier ;) Sincèrement, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

_Merci au lecteurs silencieux. Bonne lecture!_

**Citation du jour : **_La prudence ne prévient pas tous les malheurs, mais le défaut de prudence ne manque jamais de les attirer._ Par : un philosophe Anonyme.****

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre 21 : La torture_**

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry vivait dans ces cachots, et il n'était déjà plus lui-même. De nouvelles cicatrices apparaissaient tous les jours sur son corps, le barbouillant de sang... Rare étaient les moments de lucidité qu'il pouvait avoir. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé un bon repas et l'envie de se nourrir l'avait délaissé, son estomac se serait vidé sur le champ de toute façon. Ses facultés mentales commençaient à diminuer, il n'arrivait presque plus à parler les muscles de sa mâchoire le faisant souffrir, et sentait sa magie dépérir. Il sombrait doucement dans la folie, qui, inéluctablement, amènerait la mort...

-Morgane, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans son sommeil perturbé.

Il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme ne pouvait rien pour lui, mais ce nom avait toujours été synonyme d'espoir. Elle était une moitié de lui, elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, elle était la lumière dans les ténèbres qui semblaient pourtant avoir englobé tout espoir maintenant. Il soupira, et se redressa. Il allait venir. C'était son heure. Bientôt son monde basculerait de nouveau dans le noir, ne devenant que haine et douleur. L'effort l'épuisa en un rien de temps et il s'assied au pied d'un des quatre murs, s'adossant contre celui-ci. La porte s'ouvrit, s'accompagnant de l'horrible douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice. Voldemort, toujours avec son sourire cruel, entra dans la pièce.

-Alors comment se porte mon pensionnaire ?

Harry, épuisé, ne fit que lui envoyer un regard haineux, ses yeux bicolores brillant de fatigue et de douleur.

-Tu n'es toujours pas dans l'état souhaité... dit-il d'une voix froide.

Voldemort s'approcha, et s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas me défier... Regardes-toi : une loque...

Harry trouva la force de sourire, ses lèvres gercées craquelant menaçant le sang de perler à nouveau.

-Je suis pourtant toujours en vie...

-Dis-moi cette prophétie Harry, et je te laisse repartir.

-Crève!

-C'est ce qui va t'arriver...

Harry se redressa douloureusement, sentant la douleur dans chacun de ses os.

-Tu me tueras même si je te parle de cette prophétie...

-Tout dépend du contenu...

-C'est pourquoi tu n'en sauras rien!

-Ne me défi pas Harry.

-Je vais me gêner peut-être!

-_Legilimens!_

Immédiatement, la panique s'empara de l'adolescent, qui tenta de bloquer son esprit. Mais il était faible, beaucoup trop faible. Rogue n'était pas là pour le sauver cette fois, et les images de ses cauchemars vinrent envahir son esprit : la mort de Sirius ne fit pas exception, ce qui fit aussitôt le lien vers la prophétie. Lentement, la voix de Dumbledore commença à résonner dans la tête de l'adolescent. Il commença à paniquer, sachant que Voldemort ne devait pas savoir la suite. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, essayant de ramener un autre souvenir...

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, il naîtra de ceux qui ont par trois fois défié... »_

Un souvenir, un souvenir... UN SOUVENIR PUTAIN, HARRY FAIT UN EFFORT MON VIEUX!__

_« ... il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal... »_

Le... la... La mort de Ron! Immédiatement, ce souvenir vint remplacer la prophétie. Comme dans un lointain écho, Harry entendit le cri de rage et d'impuissance de Voldemort. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il sourit. Pourtant, ce sourire disparut vite lorsqu'une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue, apportant une brûlure ardente.

-Petit con! siffla la voix du Mage.

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'en avait pas la force, il voulait tenir tête au sortilège toujours présent. Voldemort, voyant que c'était inutile, retira le sort, en en lança un différent, qui provoquait un ébouillantage fictif. Harry poussa aussitôt un hurlement de douleur, son cri se répercutant en échos; il fut entendu d'un bout à l'autre de la forteresse. Voldemort eut un sourire froid, et augmenta l'intensité du sort. Harry ferma les yeux, tremblant de douleur.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça, hein ?

Harry essaya de trouver prise sur le sol pour ses doigts, griffant les pierres humides et glissantes, encrassées de sang, mais il n'y parvint pas, et s'étala sur le sol. Il entendit un de ses os craquer, et ne put retenir son hurlement de douleur. Il devait avoir une ou deux côtes de fracturer et la douleur était effroyable. Voldemort arrêta brusquement le sort, et s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant, lui relevant la tête, ce qui intensifia la douleur de sa cicatrice.

-Tu ne me dis toujours pas ?

-Je préfère que tu m'achèves, siffla le jeune homme, dans un quasi murmure.

-Oh non, je ne te ferais certainement pas ce plaisir!

Il laissa la tête du jeune homme retomber au sol dans un craquement sinistre et sortit sans un regard derrière lui de la cellule, laissant son prisonnier à sa souffrance. Hermione se trouvait près de la porte, et regardait par la minuscule fenêtre qui permettait l'observation. Harry était mal en point, très mal en point... La mort planait au-dessus de lui, attendant son heure; ce gamin était résistant et courageux, mais peu peuvent survivre aussi longtemps à un tel traitement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux se remplissant de douleur. Elle se laissa tomber le long du mur, la douleur la surmontant. Elle était immonde... Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Harry lui avait apporté quelque chose que Voldemort désirait par-dessus tout, et elle, elle l'avait torturé... Il fallait remédier à la situation. La jeune fille se releva lentement, et rassembla ses cheveux noirs en une longue tresse. Elle regarda des deux côtés, une main sur son épée. Puis, en courant, priant pour que le maître ne la voit pas, elle courut en dehors de la forteresse avant de s'envoler dans les airs. L'air frais de l'hiver lui fouettait le visage, caressant doucement sa peau. Ses ailes déployées, Hermione volait en direction de la mer : de l'autre côté se trouvait sa destination. Au bout d'un moment, elle bifurqua, et atterrit en douceur devant une forêt touffue. Elle s'y enfonça, ne craignant pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver, ne prenant pas en compte qu'elle était une ennemie, ne pensant qu'à celui qu'elle aimait. L'ombre rongeait toute lumière environnante, plongeant les alentours dans une pénombre presque constante, l'endroit ne devait plus être très loin... Elle déboucha enfin sur le village. Aussitôt, une dizaine de flèches furent décochées vers sa direction, mais aucune ne la toucha. Elle continua d'avancer, dissimulant son malaise derrière un masque de froideur. Le palais se situait de l'autre côté de ce village. Il s'élevait en hauteur, majestueuxet gigantesque sur une colline qui surplombait tout. Il était entourait d'une solide muraille de marbre blanc et enchanter par plusieurs sorts de protections que Harry lui-même avait installé. Elle toucha le mur, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer. Elle remarqua l'anxiété de Morgane et Salazar, qui se tenaient non loin de là, sur le rempart, baguettes levées : ils craignaient une attaque. Hermione soupira, et s'assit sur le sol.

-Salazar, descendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez! cria-t-elle, pour se faire entendre.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? répliqua-t-il, sans pour faire mine de vouloir descendre.

-De Harry...

Il la regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés.

-Attends un instant...

Il descendit, légèrement inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Vous m'autorisez à entrer ? Il vaudrait mieux parler calmement...

-Non, je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de te laisser entrer!

Hermione soupira et se leva.

-Il est au cachot depuis une semaine maintenant... Inconscient la plupart du temps. Il a été torturé.

Salazar, sous le choc, vacilla légèrement par derrière, mais pris vite appuis contre le mur.

-Non...

-Si... J'ai tenais à vous prévenir, vous et Morgane.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Pourquoi ?

-Vous oubliez qu'il était chez Voldemort... Il le savait, en allant là-bas qu'il risquait sa vie pour celles des autres.

-Nous lui avions demandé de ne pas prendre de risques!

-Il n'en a pas pris... Voldemort veut sa mort Salazar et cela lui importait bien peu la raison pour laquelle il pouvait punir Harry.

-Mais... Quelle était cette raison ? demanda l'homme, soudainement suspicieux.

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien...

-Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée...

-Moi, répondit la jeune fille, d'une toute petite voix plutôt anxieuse.

Il sembla à Hermione que Salazar était sur le point de l'étrangler. Elle recula vivement, soudainement terrifiée.

-Ce n'était pas elle directement, Salazar, mais l'amour qu'ils se portaient..., dit une voix s'élevant au-dessus d'eux.

Le mage grogna. Morgane avait raison comme toujours.

-Il est dans quel état ? demanda-t-il à la Dämon, un peu froidement.

-À votre avis ? Malade, couvert de sang, inconscient...

Serpentard lui jeta un regard noir face à son commentaire.

-Les troupes ne sont pas prêtent, et pourtant, je refuse de le laisser moisir ainsi au fond d'un cachot.

-L'armée du maître est énorme, vous seriez tué si jamais vous essayiez de rentrer!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire petite maligne ?

Elle le regarda d'un air noir.

-Attendre... pour le moment... Je ne peux hélas rien faire pour lui, je suis étroitement surveillée.

Salazar siffla. Attendre! Facile à dire... D'après la description qu'elle lui avait donnée, Harry pouvait tout aussi bien mourir dans une heure comme dans quelques jours tout dépendant des sortilèges et maléfices qu'on lui jetait. Elle le remarqua, et le regarda d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je sais... J'essayerais de ne pas lancer de sorts trop puissants...

-PARCE QUE C'EST TOI QUI LE TORTURES EN PLUS ?

La terre parut trembler sous la voix du mage. La jeune femme acquiesça misérablement, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas... Je n'ai pas... Pas eu le choix...

-On a toujours le choix jeune fille... Harry avait le choix quand il est partit, il avait le choix là-bas et il a toujours le choix de vivre ou de mourir, de s'accrocher à l'un ou à l'autre!

-Les mangemorts n'ont pas de choix.

-Ils l'ont... Ils sont simplement trop misérables et prennent la solution la plus facile: servir. Ils désobéissent : ils meurent... C'est un choix lâche de devenir mangemort...

Hermione se dressa de toute sa taille, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle s'approcha du mur, et Salazar recula devant la fureur évidente de la jeune femme.

-VOUS N'EN SAVEZ RIEN! RIEN DE RIEN! NE ME JUGEZ PLUS JAMAIS COMME CELA!

-Je ne parlais pas de toi, ni de Harry, mais de la majorité des mangemorts, répliqua Serpentard, d'une vois ferme.

-Exprimez-vous mieux la prochaine fois... dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-J'y verrais... peut-être.

Elle acquiesça, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir mieux.

-Tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens...

-Vous ne voulez rien savoir d'autre ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir me donner aucune autre information.

-Je peux vous donnez les prochains lieux d'attaques, en quoi consistent les armées du maître, ainsi que les armes utilisées... Je le sais, j'ai une place privilégier dans les rangs du maître...

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'attaquer qui que ce soit ou de défendre un endroit quelconque tant que Harry ne sera pas revenu ici...

-Non, mais connaître l'armée de son ennemi est toujours utile.

-Peut-être une autre fois... Nous avons mieux à faire.

Salazar se retourna vers Morgane qui se trouvait toujours sur le rempart.

-Demande une réunion de toute urgence! lui cria-t-il. Je veux tous les conseillers de Harry et les hauts placés...

Hermione le coupa brutalement.

-Comment comptez-vous aller libérer Harry sans même savoir ce qu'est l'armée du maître, en quoi consiste t'elle, son nombre, ses défenses, ses tactiques... Vous courrez à la mort!

-Et Harry le sera déjà si nous perdons du temps! Ne crois pas que je ne préoccupe pas de lui et encore moins de son peuple!

-Dans ce cas laissez-moi entrer et je vous donne les informations dont vous aurez besoin dans votre réunion...

Salazar allait répliquer quand Godric qui venait d'arriver aux côtés de Morgane éleva la voix :

-Je pense que nous avons effectivement besoin de toi... Nous pouvons lui faire confiance, Salazar : j'ai sondé son âme...

Puis il s'approcha de la barrière.

-Ne risques-tu pas ta vie en faisant ce que tu fais ?

Hermione eut un pâle sourire.

-Sans doute... Il doit s'être aperçu de mon absence à l'heure qu'il est et... Harry doit passer sous sa colère.

-Donc tu mets en danger vos deux vies... murmura Morgane.

Hermione releva la tête.

-Je risque surtout la mienne... D'ici le moment où je reviendrais, sa colère aura décuplé...

-Alors ne perdons pas le temps.

La femme ouvrit les portes, permettant ainsi l'accès au magnifique, mais immense jardin du palais et aux doubles portes de bois de celui-ci, qui se trouvait plus loin dans le parc. Hermione entra sous le regard haineux des quelques Arwels qui avaient été engagé comme personnels dans le château ou qui portait quelconques petits titres de noblesses. Elle se sentait mal, et ne souhaitait rien d'autre que disparaître. Aussitôt, Morgane, Godric et Salazar l'entourèrent, de façon à éviter tout accident.

-Ils ont l'air méchant, mais ils sont plutôt sympathique au fond! déclara moqueusement Salazar.

-Je n'en doute pas... murmura-t-elle.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le château qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une forteresse et se dirigèrent vers la salle des réunions qui se situait au sommet d'une tour. Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle, tout le monde la regarda, muet de stupeur. Certains regards passèrent cependant vite de la surprise à la haine, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise.

-Elle est ici pour nous aider... intervint rapidement Morgane.

La réunion débuta.

[...]

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et une douleur fulgurante traversa sa cicatrice. Il essaya de se relever, mais ne put, et regarda simplement Voldemort entrer. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose : Tom avait l'air furieux.

-Où est-elle Potter ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Harry ne fit que gémir, incapable de parler.

-Je t'ai posé une question, dit-il, en lui tirant les cheveux.

-J'e... J'en sais rien, parvint à articuler le jeune roi.

-Ah oui ? répliqua le mage noir, sortant sa baguette. Je vais t'aider à trouver!

Une lueur de panique et de désespoir passa dans les yeux ternes autrefois brillant d'un argent pur du jeune homme. Le sort vint le frapper brutalement, lui faisant cracher un amas de sang considérable. La douleur perçait sa chair, transformait ses os en de la bouillie, brûlait ses muscles.... Un torrent de lave traversait son corps.

-Alors, toujours pas ?

-J'AI DIT QUE J'EN SAVAIS RIEN! hurla Harry, son cri irritant sa gorge déjà à vif.

-Je ne te crois pas... Elle est quelque part, et c'est forcément à cause de toi!

Harry, ventre contre terre, les serrées et les yeux étroitement fermées essayait de minimisé la douleur qui le ravageait. Voldemort s'approcha de lui, les yeux riants.

-Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-T'as pas... be... besoin de ré... réponse pour le... savoir.

-Peut être, mais j'adore avoir une confirmation des faits...

Harry ne réussit qu'à lâcher un sifflement.

-Tu... Tu... es... ig... ignoble...

Voldemort éclata d'un rire qui fit frémir les entrailles de Harry.

-Merci mon garçon.

Tom s'agenouilla devant lui, prenant la tête de l'adolescent entre ses mains.

-J'adore que l'on me confirme les faits...

-J'avais compris! cracha Potter.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à enregistrer, donc je me répète...

Harry lui aurait volontiers envoyé son poing en pleine figure, mais c'était un peu hors des circonstances présentes. De plus, il n'en avait plus vraiment la force. Voldemort passa un de ces doigts blafards sur la cicatrice du jeune homme et celui-ci crut mourir.

-Sais-tu ce que je réserve à ta douce amie ?

Harry ne répondit dit pas, un mal de tête insupportable le prenant à présent.

-Je projette d'avoir un héritier... Quelqu'un de fort, qui pourra prendre ma place lorsque je ne serais plus... Quelqu'un de... puissant...

Harry blêmit légèrement dans la noirceur de son cachot, mais se força à parler.

-Et Hermione est une Dämon...

-Tu commences enfin à comprendre... Elle est si jeune, mais pourtant si puissante et si belle...

-T'es un monstre...

Un nouveau sort vint souligner cette réponse.

-N'essaye pas de me défier...

-Je dis simplement ce que je pense, répliqua Harry d'une voix sifflante de douleur.

-Toute vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire...

Harry eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire. Cette phrase était digne de Dumbledore, c'était tout simplement risible que ce soit Voldemort qui la dicte.

-Inspiration poétique dans un endroit m'inspirant à la littérature...

-T'es nul.

-Non, empreint de poésie...

Voldemort fixa Harry.

-Ça ne te fait pas quelque chose en sachant que Hermione est enceinte de mon héritier ?

L'adolescent manqua de sursauter. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux : ainsi, elle ne l'aimait plus ? Il se força pourtant à ne rien dire et garda un visage neutre.

-Non, ça ne te fait rien ? Cela te fera peut-être quelque chose de savoir qu'elle est tombée enceinte peu après son arrivée ici, juste avant la tienne...

-Tu l'as violé, siffla Potter.

-Non... Elle était consentante...

-Menteur.

-Le crois-tu ? Tu lui demanderas.

-Pfff...

-Au moins elle, tu la croiras...

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ? dit-il, prenant un ton désolé.

Harry ne fit que le provoquer du regard.

-Apparemment non...

-Je t'ai rien demandé.

-Je réponds à ta place.

-T'as rien d'autre à faire que de venir m'emmerder ?

-Je me défoule... _Endoloris!_

Apparemment, Harry ne s'attendait pas à cela, puisqu'il lâcha un hurlement lorsque le sortilège l'atteignit. Voldemort sourit. Il aimait voir ce gamin en position d'infériorité... Après avoir intensifier le sort et s'être assuré que son prisonnier était inconscient, il s'en fut du cachot, satisfait.

Harry sombrait maintenant dans les délices de l'inconscience, son âme flottante entre la réalité et l'irréel, entre la vie et la mort... Il planait au-dessus des champs verdoyants et des forêts luxuriantes de l'Atlantide, il était heureux. Il pouvait presque voir les visages de ses parents, et il sourit. Il savait qu'il était en train de passer outre, frôlant les merveilles d'un repos depuis longtemps mérité... La mort, bien sûr ce ne l'était pas, mais c'était le monde entre les deux mondes, là où l'heure est toujours entre les heures et où le temps ne compte pas. Là où les âmes fatiguées erraient jusqu'à trouver le repos éternel, là où tous les désirs devenaient réalités... Un endroit où le mal n'existait pas, un endroit où l'innocence était de mise... Un endroit où Voldemort ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais existé, tout comme la douleur et la haine qu'il provoquait.

[...]

Hermione sortie de la réunion, la peur la tenaillant. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, elle s'était absentée pendant près de six heures... Crime impardonnable, qui lui coûterait probablement la vie... Tout cela pour Harry... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de sortir de la forteresse à un moment comme celui-là ? Ça marque n'avait pas cesser de la brûler, et ce n'était pas un appelle, mais la rage que Voldemort vivait dans le moment présent, et une idée l'intensité de la douleur sous laquelle Harry devait passer en ce moment. Elle s'en voulait terriblement pour avoir fait souffrir Harry encore plus, pour lui avoir fait endurer la faute de son crime... Maintenant elle allait rentrer, et serait probablement tuée, humiliée... Elle avait peur, mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle rassemblait des forces pour combattre. Elle ne laisserait pas sa vie s'en aller comme ça, elle ne se laisserait pas tomber aux pieds du maître de cette façon là. Elle n'était et ne serait jamais sa chose. Elle ne lui appartenait pas. Certes, elle lui avait vouée allégeance sur sa vie, mais en aucun cas elle n'avait donné ses droits pour qu'il la torture, lui fasse subir tout ce qu'il voulait, la fasse devenir un véritable pantin. Elle était vivante et libre encore d'une certainement manière et comptait bien le rester. La jeune femme transplana jusqu'à la forteresse, jugeant inutile et suicidaire de faire attendre son maître davantage. Lorsqu'elle réapparut devant les grandes portes imprenable et protéger, deux mangemorts lui ouvrit courtoisement et elle pénétra dans la sombre bâtisse, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers la chambre de son maître qui était adjacente à la salle des audiences. Elle ne frappa même pas à la porte, et entra directement. Elle fut accueillie par une gifle qu'elle ne vit pas venir, ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Partit récolter des informations pour vous, répondit Hermione, soumise et à genoux au sol, oubliant toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Il l'empoigna violemment par les cheveux, la renversant.

-Précise!

-Sur... Sur Dumbledore et ses alliers.

-MAIS OÙ ?

-Chez les elfes.

Il la relâcha un bref instant, ce qui lui permit de se relever. Il l'empoigna violemment de nouveau, la projetant sur son lit. La tête de la jeune femme heurta la table de chevet. Hermione voulut se relever, mais aussitôt une masse lourde vint l'écraser contre le matelas. Elle étouffa un gémissement de peur et de douleur lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres au-dessus d'elle. Il la gifla une nouvelle fois, manquant de lui arracher la tête. Elle ne trouva pourtant rien à dire, la panique s'emparant d'elle. Elle sentait mal ce coup-là.

-Maître... S'il vous plaît..., dit-elle, espérant calmer la colère de son supérieur.

Une nouvelle gifle vint accueillir ses paroles, la faisait gémir de douleur.

-TAIS-TOI, IDIOTE!

Il passa une main sous la jupe de la jeune fille, caressant sa cuisse avec une envie écoeurante. Elle frémit de peur, et, par pur réflexe, lui envoya son genou dans l'estomac. Il se releva, le souffle court.

-Sale garce, siffla-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau dangereusement.

Cette fois-ci, elle se releva, et se dégagea du lit au moment même où il se projetait dessus pour la battre.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça!

-J'ai tous les droits sur toi.

-NON! Vous avez ma vie, mais jamais, jamais vous n'aurez mon âme ou mon corps!

-C'est ce qu'on va voir...

-Ce qui ne vous appartient pas, n'appartient qu'à une autre et unique personne!

-Potter... dit-il, sa colère augmentant dangereusement.

-Je ne me laisserai certainement pas toucher... N'essayez même pas de me faire du mal! dit-elle, sortant son épée ainsi que sa baguette.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire quelque chose ma jolie ?

-Plus que vous ne croyez.

À ce moment Malefoy entra dans la pièce et se jeta sur le dos de Hermione pour la désarmée. Elle accusa le coup, et se pencha violemment en avant, ce qui déstabilisa Malefoy et le fit tomber sur le sol. La porte fut verrouillée, l'emprisonnant ainsi face à ses deux assaillants. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle ne sentait vraiment pas ce coup-là... D'un claquement de doigt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit disparaître son épée et sa baguette vint se loger dans sa main. Hermione recula lentement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Ses ailes jaillirent brusquement, et elle vola jusqu'à la fenêtre qui se situait au-dessus de l'armoire... Et qui fut refermé dans le temps de le dire. Elle était prisonnière.

-Merde, merde, merde! murmura-t-elle, cherchant le plus vite possible une solution. Mais il n'y en avait aucune, à part voleter dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent... Ou qu'ils décident de s'amuser à la tirer à coup de Avada Kedavra. Mais bon, au moins, elle serait morte, elle ne souffrirait pas... Soudain, un doloris la frappa, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle n'avait plus de solution. Tom l'empoigna par le col de sa robe et la projeta sur le lit, à nouveau. Elle tomba lourdement dessus, ses yeux s'agrandissant de terreur alors qu'elle voyait les deux hommes s'approcher lentement. Malefoy lança un sort d'immobilité, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir à nouveau. Hermione regarda, les yeux remplis d'horreur, les deux hommes qui s'avançaient vers elle. Elle désespérait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie sans baguette... Pourquoi diable il n'y avait que les mages dans ce foutu monde qui pouvait contrôler une tel magie ? Elle allait se faire torturer, et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Le sort de douleur la frappa en pleine poitrine, et elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler sa douleur. Voldemort eut un sourire cruel qui lui étira les lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui t'attend pour m'avoir trahit...

-Je... ne... nous... ai... pas... trahit... dit-elle, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui lui rongeait le corps.

-Oh que oui!

Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire de vampire marquant son visage, ses yeux de serpent se baladant à leur guise sur le corps de Hermione.

-Tu m'as trahit...

Une lueur brilla soudainement dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Son corps s'habituait lentement à la douleur, et la réduisait petit à petit.

-Vous n'avez... Aucunes preuves... J'aurais aussi bien... pu aller... cueillir... des champignons...

-Ou allez voir les mentors de Potter... Et leur donner des renseignements...

Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille.

-Quel aurait été... mon intérêt à... faire ça ?

-Sauver ton petit ami qui va bientôt mourir peut-être.

-Je ne l'aime... plus...

-Il va falloir prouver cela ma jolie...

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut, et la peur l'envahit. Elle avait peut-être fait une connerie... Une grosse connerie...

-Et comment ?

-Sors Lucius, et assures-toi que personne n'entrera ici..., ordonna Tom d'un signe de main.

Le mangemort s'exécuta.

[...]

Hermione poussa la lourde porte du cachot de son amant et la claqua lourdement derrière elle. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de venir le voir. Deux jours en fait. Son visage était couvert de larmes, et on voyait bon nombre de bleus et de coupures sur son visage, son cou, et ses bras... Harry était toujours couché au sol, inconscient, l'esprit complètement dans les vapes. Sa respiration était sifflante; le mucus et le sang s'étaient accumulés sur ses bronches et les avaient légèrement bouchés, mais il paraissait plus paisible et serein, aucunement souffrant. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, essuya ses larmes, et le gifla de façon à le ranimer. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et son expression fit reculer Hermione. Elle voyait tout le mal qu'elle lui avait causé, elle voyait sa peur, elle voyait la souffrance, elle voyait la mort... Elle voyait l'âme éteinte d'un homme qui en a trop vu, l'âme qui n'aurait jamais dû appartenir à un adolescent. Harry essaya de se relever, mais manquait de force. Hermione vint à son secours, encore tremblante, et le mit en position assise. Pourtant, toute la haine que pouvait encore exprimer le jeune homme, il l'utilisait dans le moment présent. Elle le dégoûtait au plus au point... Hermione s'en aperçut aussitôt, et s'assit sur le mur opposé. La voix de son ami, fatigué mais horriblement accusatrice, vint la narguer :

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me torturer ? Allez, vas-y! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur le visage de Hermione.

-Arrête... !

-C'est ce que j'ai demandé depuis que je suis ici, mais personne n'a arrêté, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire maintenant!

-Je suis allé voir Salazar et Morgane... On a mis un plan au point... Ils viendront te chercher...

Harry ricana froidement et s'étrangla. Il dû tousser pour se dégager la gorge.

-C'est ça...

-C'est vrai.

-Pfff...

Sa voix était rauque et grave, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines. Elle s'approcha, et lui montra son visage, ainsi que ses bras.

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? J'ai parlé avec eux, avec tous tes conseillers, je leur ai donné toutes les tactiques de Tom... Et je l'ai payé cher...

Harry paraissait toujours douteux et il avait plongé son regard dénué de toute vie, dans les yeux violet de celle qui avait été son amie. Celle-ci approcha sa main de la joue de Harry qui chercha pourtant à s'éloigner, mais il était adossé au mur et ne pouvait aller plus loin.

-Crois-moi... Regarde dans mes pensées s'il le faut, mais ais confiance en moi... Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé... Ai confiance, je t'en prie!

Harry détourna la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser... Il était engourdi et un épais brouillard flottait dans son esprit.

-S'il te plaît, Harry... Ou laisse-moi te montrer...

-Et comment? murmura le jeune roi.

-Laisse-moi transplanter mes souvenirs dans tes pensées...

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici... fut sa seule réponse.

-Dans tes pensées ? Alors va dans les miennes...

-Je ne peux pas, pas ici.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-T'oublis que je ne peux pas faire de magie.

-Alors comment je fais pour te prouver que je dis la vérité ?

-Laisse-moi Hermione... Je t'en pris, va-t-en.

-Ils viendront te chercher... répondit-elle, butée.

Harry ne répondit rien et ne fit que fixer le sol, tout aussi buté.

-Tu verras... dit-elle, en quittant la pièce.

Harry se retrouva à nouveau laissé seul à lui-même. Il ramena presque aussitôt ses jambes contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras, posant son front contre ses genoux.

[...]

Hermione traversa de nombreux couloirs avant d'atteindre sa chambre. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes. Il la haïssait, et il avait ses raisons, mais ce... regard, elle n'avait pas pu le supporter, il lui avait briser le coeur. Hermione plaça sa tête sur l'oreiller, se sentant mal. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même, et ressentait une forte envie de vomir. Cet écoeurement était plus répétitif depuis ces deux derniers jours. Elle se mit sur l'un de ses coudes, pensive. Deux jours... Ce n'était pas vraiment normal... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Toute nourriture lui était devenue insupportable autant que de la manger ou que de la regarder. Un horrible doute l'assaillit alors, ainsi qu'une effroyable peur. Cela ne pouvait pas être...

Elle se leva d'un bon et fonça à sa salle de bain privé. Non... Cela ne pouvait... Elle se lança rapidement un sort, et attendit anxieusement le résultat. Ses yeux devaient normalement changer de couleur selon le résultat. Elle regarda dans le miroir : ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un rouge cramoisi... Hermione déglutit difficilement. C'était bien cela. Mais de qui ? Elle avait deux personnes possibles. Et en aucun cas c'était réellement positif : elle détestait l'une, et l'autre la détestait. Hermione s'accrocha au l'évier.

-Quelle galère...

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Retourner là-bas et lui annoncer ou bien attendre que l'autre l'apprenne ? Dans les deux cas, elle était morte d'avance... Enfin... Peut-être pas. Hermione soupira. Une vraie galère toute cette vie, elle était dans de beaux draps à présent. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était, feindre la surprise ? Ridicule, tous s'en rendrait compte tôt ou tard. Que faire à présent ? C'était l'un des deux, mais lequel ? Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, à part l'attente. L'attente... L'horreur de cette attente, avec tous les doutes qui allaient la ronger... Harry aurait peut-être eut un moyen... Mais Harry se trouvait au fond d'un cachot à ruminer ses pensées ou à être perdu dans les vapes à voir des éléphants roses tachetés de pois jaunes, la paix dans l'esprit. De plus, il la détestait désormais... Non, ce n'était pas la bonne solution... Si elle osait, Hermione s'absenterait une deuxième fois et courrait le risque d'aller à Ste-Mangouste, mais... Elle devait en être sûr. Elle ne continuerait certainement pas si Voldemort était le lien qui avait fait débuté tout cela. Allait-elle prendre le risque de demander à son maître ? Non... Ce type était écoeurant. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, faisant apparaître ses ailes.

-Je me ferai massacrer une fois de plus, voilà tout... pensa-t-elle, prenant la direction de l'hôpital.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que vous avez aimé. On se revoit lundi prochain!  
REVIEW PLEASE!

_Laika__&Darkness Call_


	22. Amnésie

**Diclaimer**** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux, tout le reste est la propriété de J.K Rowling et de Warner Bross.**

**Note de l'auteur : Me** voici me voilà, avec une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle! Autant commencé par la bonne, et ensuite la nouvelle, vous aurez toujours le chapitre pour vous consoler par la suite :

1. La bonne : J'ai eu des nouvelles de Darkness Call il y à a peine 15 minutes. Elle est toujours vivante, ne vous inquiétez pas.

2. La mauvaise : Elle est toujours en France et ne rentre pas avant 2 mois pour problème familiaux personnels. Donc, elle n'a le droit qu'à ½ pas jour, et uniquement le samedi et dimanche. Dans 2 semaines pourtant, elle aura la connexion Internet illimité, d'ici là, je la verrai très peu. J'ai une seconde mauvaise nouvelle qui accompagne de première : Le deuxième volet de cette fic ne sera pas écrit avec les 2 prochains mois, étant donné que je n'ai pas ma co-écrivaine, comme je vous l'ai expliqué. J'espère que vous saurez être patient. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici les prochain week-end, nous serons peut-être capable d'établir quelques idées pour les premiers chapitres de ce deuxième volet, et vous préparer un début de premier chapitre, mais ce serait avec beaucoup de chance.

Avec mes plus sincères excuses, j'en suis moi-même extrêmement désolé et boulverser par cette nouvelle. Cela dit, je vous posterai tout de même les prochains chapitre de ce premier acte, jusqu'au 27e, la conclusion.

_Laika__ la Louve, _

22 Août 2004

****

**RARs**** : **

****

**Par flemmardise (tiens, ça existe comme mot! Lol) , j'ai décidé de ne pas répondre aux RARs, pourquoi ?**

**1. Ça prend beaucoup trop de tremps**

**2. Je préfère me consacrer aux fics, plutôt que d'y répondre. Donc je remercie :**

**_archidruire_****__**

**_Clovis (toi, t'aurais pas lu : un loup est un loup ? (c'est un livre...))_**

**_Tornade_**

**_Thegirloftheshade_****_ (salut ma puce )_**

**_Pierre de lune_**

**_Alinemcb54_**

**_Spirit_****_.w.w_**

**_Esmeralda_****__**

**_Lisia_****__**

****

_Et tous les lecteurs silencieux..._

_Laika__&Darness Call!_

****

****

**Citation de la semaine : ** mesure que la mémoire s'affaiblit, les éloges qu'on nous a prodigués s'effacent au profit des blâmes. Et c'est justice : les premiers, on les a rarement mérités, alors que les seconds jettent quelque clarté sur ce qu'on ignorait de soi-même. _Par : __Cioran, Emil Michel 1911-1995___

**__**

**__**

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre22 : Amnésie_**

Hermione survolait Londres, faisant bien attention de rester en altitude pour ne pas être aperçu. Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un coin plutôt désert et aussi assez malfamé, elle fit disparaître ses ailes et se laissa tomber de plusieurs mètres, pour enfin atterrir souplement au sol. Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers la rue de la boutique qui cachait l'entrée de Ste-Mangouste. Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : sa marque... Tout le monde pourrait la voir, et, dans ce cas-là, il ne serait même plus question de venir vérifier ce pour quoi elle était venue : elle serait tuée...

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une boutique et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres rouges, donnant un certain air joyeux à son visage pâle. Elle y entra. Sur le haut du magasin, on voyait marquer : _Sephora_. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les marques de maquillages les plus connues, qui risquaient de moins gâcher son effet, et sélectionna un fond de teint Lancôme. Étant donné que le maquillage pouvait couler, elle décida qu'elle le fixerait ensuite à l'aide d'un sort... Voldemort détestait tellement les Moldus qu'il n'avait certainement pas pensé à faire en sorte que la Marque résiste au maquillage... Elle sourit.

_Il ne fallait jamais mépriser plus petit que soi..._

La jeune fille se dirigea par la suite vers le comptoir, paya le fond de teint et ressortit par la suite. Elle repéra rapidement les toilettes publics, et fut bien heureuse de sa condition de majeure : le Ministère ne pourrait pas la repérer. Elle étala soigneusement le fond de teint sur son bras, faisant en sorte que la couleur soit uniforme, et lança le sort de fixation. Elle regarda le résultat, et sourit : sa marque était invisible. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle reprit la route, se dirigeant vers la vitrine qui la mènerait à l'intérieur de Ste-Mangouste. Elle rentra, et, aussitôt, le monde changea de perspective : du monde Moldu, elle passa au monde sorcier... Hermione se dirigea avec assurance vers le comptoir.

-Excusez-moi.

-Oui ? demanda un peu froidement la réceptionniste, limant ses ongles maculés de rose fushia.

-J'aimerais faire un test pour connaître le père de mon bébé.

La femme qui lui faisait face, assise dans son fauteuil fit éclater la bulle qu'elle avait fait avec son chewing-gum et la regarda de manière plutôt impolie.

-Vous avez couché avec combien d'homme ces temps-ci pour ne pas savoir de qui vous êtes enceinte ?

Hermione la regarda glacialement.

-Le département je vous pris.

-Étage numéro 2... répondit la réceptionniste avec un air dégoûté.

Hermione tourna sèchement les talons, la tête bien droite et s'en fut vers les ascenseurs. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'atteigne un deuxième bureau de réception.

-Pourrais-je avoir un rendez-vous, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle poliment, à la médicomage.

-Naturellement.... Nous avons actuellement trois guérisseurs de libre...

-Parfait. Qui pourrait me recevoir dans la minute qui vient ?

-L'un de ces trois guérisseurs, justement.

Hermione eut un sourire moqueur.

-Très bien, pourriez-vous m'indiquez la salle où je dois me diriger ?

-Je vais demander à Mrs Desinki de vous prendre. Elle est en salle 107: première porte à gauche.

-Merci.

Hermione lui fit un sourire et se dirigea aussitôt vers ladite porte. À l'intérieur, on la reçu courtoisement, et l'entretient débuta.

Harry mit ses jambes sous son menton. Il sentait le sang couler de son arcade sourcilière, ainsi que d'autres endroits de son corps. En réalité, il était une plaie vivante : il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui n'était pas coupée, où en voie de guérison... Il ne sentait plus la douleur, il ne sentait plus la souffrance, pour tout dire, il ne sentait plus rien, autant son corps que le souffle du vent qui aurait pu venir caresser son visage. Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant, pourquoi avait-il pu résister à tous ces traitement ? Seul Merlin le savait... Peut-être devait-il accomplir quelque chose sur cette terre, et qu'il ne devait pas mourir à cause de cela... Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, il finirait par mourir. Il soupira. Il ne croyait pas vraiment à toutes ces histoires de destins et de chemin qui nous était déjà tracé... Et pourtant, avec la Prophétie... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'une bonne partie de son destin n'était pas tracé... Ce monde allait le rendre fou, complètement cinglé et ils auraient tous raison de lui par l'épuisement... s'il ne mourrait pas au fond de ce cachot. Épuisement physique et moral. Tous lui reprochaient quelque chose, dans ce bas monde... De quoi vous dégoûtez de la vie... Et dégoûter il était! Partout où il avait posé les yeux, le dégoût l'avait envahit... La vie avait beau continuée pour les autres, pour lui, elle s'était arrêtée et reposait entre deux dimensions, entre deux mondes, entre deux temps... Emplacement où il se trouvait à flotter, ne pouvant prendre partit de l'un ou de l'autre. Il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Maintenant, il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que la mort... Mais, elle lui était refusée, comme tout ce qu'il avait désiré en cette terre. Tout avait chuté le jour où Sirius était mort, la vie était devenue un puit infini de noirceur, les catacombes. Certes, Black était de nouveau à la vie, mais il l'avait renié, complètement, Harry était à présent laissé à lui-même. Puis, il y avait eut Hermione, elle lui avait redonné espoir, mais à présent, elle était avec Voldemort, du côté des ombres, et de plus... enceinte de cette face de serpent. Harry l'avait sentit, il avait sentit cette vie qui grandissait en elle lorsqu'elle était venu le voir un peu plus tôt, bien qu'il n'ait pas utiliser ses pouvoir – de toute façon il en était incapable si telle était sa volonté – ils avaient agit d'eux-mêmes. Il était incapable de déterminer si elle l'aimait encore ou pas, mais la présence de cet enfant était une faute qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Si l'enfant venait à naître et qu'il était élevé par Hermione, mais aussi par son autre géniteur, en l'occurrence Voldemort, un deuxième mage noir verrait le jour, et donc, un deuxième cauchemar pour lui. Il serait obligé de tuer le fils – ou la fille – de celle qu'il aimait, ce qui le déchirerait encore plus, lui serrait triste, mais Hermione serait sans doute anéantis, au comble du désespoir, dans le même état que lui présentement finalement. Mais, au fond de lui-même, ne lui souhaitait-il pas ce sort ? Après tout, il ne l'aimait plus. Non, il l'aimait, de toute son âme, mais la douleur, la peur et le doute s'était installé en lui; contre elle. Pourtant, elle avait dit... Il secoua la tête... Elle mentait... Oui, mais… Non, elle mentait!

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une forte secousse qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Incapable de se relever par manque de force, Harry resta donc couché au sol, écoutant le boucan qui se produisait aux étages supérieurs.

-TOUT LE MONDE DEVANT! EXTERMINEZ CETTE ARMÉE !

-DESPERCEZ-MOI TOUT CELA !

Le doute se répandit chez les mangemorts qui voyait la fureur monter chez leurs assaillants. Harry sourit quelque peu, sa vue se brouillant à nouveau, il sentit instantanément qu'il allait à nouveau perdre conscience. Les elfes étaient-là... Tout allait bien aller à présent... Théoriquement. Puis il réalisa soudainement que Hermione ne lui avait pas menti... Elle avait dit la vérité. Il s'accola à la paroi, essayant de chasser cette inconscience qui menaçait de l'emporter, espérant que personne n'aurait l'idée stupide de l'utiliser comme arme... Ou comme monnaie d'échange. Il ne voulait pas passer comme un vulgaire otage à reprendre – bien que c'est ce qu'il était – il voulait sortir d'ici sans que chantage soit fait. Mais cela aurait été un véritable rêve, une utopie. Harry le comprit au moment même où un bruit de serrure se fit entendre. Malefoy père entra dans la cellule.

-Je t'emmène avec moi Potter, le maître ne veut pas perdre une proie comme toi.

Harry se redressa légèrement, serrant les dents.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir sortir d'ici avec moi, comme ça Malefoy ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage du mangemort.

-Rien de plus simple... _Endoloris_!

La douleur traversa le jeune homme, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Des gouttes de sueurs mêlées à des gouttes de sang coulaient le long de son visage, de son corps. Après un rire froid, Lucius arrêta le sort.

-J'imagine que tu sembles plus disposé à me suivre ?

-Comment comptes-tu sortir d'ici, avec moi, avec l'émeute qu'il y a en haut, sachant qu'on ne peu pas transplaner excepté dans la salle d'audience ? reprit Harry, à voix basse.

-Tu ne connais donc pas les capes d'invisibilité ? répondit Lucius d'un ton désobligeant.

Harry siffla. Là, ils avaient tous deux jouer leurs cartes et Malefoy venait de remporter la partie. Le Sang Pur le força à se placer sous la cape, et se mit lui-même dessous, tout en tenant fermement son prisonnier par le bras.

-En avant Potter.

Harry ne fut pas tout aussi disposé à avancer, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Il tomba en avant sous le regard profondément agacé de Lucius qui le gifla violemment avant de remettre l'adolescent debout. Harry fit un effort, et parvint tant bien que mal à marcher. Lentement, mais sûrement – pas assez au goût de Malefoy qui ne pouvait par contre rien y faire – ils se mirent en route. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, évitant des sorts qui fusaient de partout, manquant parfois de les toucher. L'état d'Harry empirait, la marche rouvrait les blessures mal cicatrisées, on pourrait bientôt le suivre à cause des traces de sang qui commençaient à tomber sur le sol.

-Potter, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu vas nous faire repérer...

-J'en ai rien à foutre Malefoy !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte grande ouverte qui s'avérait être l'entrée de la salle d'audience. Les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et Harry fit face à un véritable carnage : la moitié des mangemorts étaient morts ou stupéfixer. Le jeune roi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que ses elfes avaient été bien entraînés. Une explosion se fit entendre plus loin, et bon nombre de cri de gens agonisant résonna en écho. Harry retourna aussitôt son attention sur cet endroit, tout comme Malefoy le fit. Profitant de cet instant, Potter se dégagea du mieux qu'il put de la poigne du mangemort, tombant par ce fait au sol, mais ce dégageant par la même occasion de la cape d'invisibilité.

-SALAZAR! hurla-t-il, saisissant sa chance, espérant seulement que celui-ci se trouvait présent.

Le vieux sorcier se retourna instantanément, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi à la vue de son élève. Harry était dans un état lamentable, c'était même un miracle qu'il ait pu crier dans son état! Pourtant, il ne put s'approcher de lui, Voldemort venant lui barrer le chemin, ainsi qu'une dizaine de mangemort.

Lucius reporta son attention sur Harry, plutôt en colère. Il s'approcha du jeune prodige à grand pas furieux, baguette sortie.

-TOI! _ENDOLORIS!_

Sous les yeux grands ouverts de Salazar qui était impuissant, Harry s'affaissa à nouveau au sol – perdant les quelques centimètre qu'il avait réussit à acquérir en se redressant légèrement – ne retenant même plus son cri. La douleur le ravageait, autant sinon plus qu'avant. Pourtant, alors qu'il allait s'évanouir, Harry réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans un endroit restreint où la magie sans baguette était impossible... Tout autour de lui n'était que source de magie utilisable et exploitable. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de lancer un sort à Lucius. Ses lèvres remuèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit que la baguette du mangemort n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Malefoy eut un sourire cruel.

-Eh non Potter, tu n'as plus d'énergie!

Couché sur le dos, Harry s'efforça de reculer sur ses coudes, sachant que la torture viendrait rapidement. Cette fois-ci, il eut l'impression qu'on était en train de l'écorcher vif, ce qui le fit hurler encore plus fort. Les sorts fusaient un peu plus loin. Aveuglés par la fureur, Salazar et les elfes perdaient du terrain, leur énergie était fixé sur Harry qu'ils voulaient tous rejoindre.

-Lucius, sors d'ici avec ce gamin qu'on en finisse!, siffla Voldemort, qui venait d'envoyer au tapis quelques elfes.

-Oui maître, tout de suite maître!

Un vacarme se fit entendre à l'extérieur, faisant arrêter tous les autres. Une jeune femme fit son entrée dans la salle, son épée rougie jusqu'à la garde. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intense lueur violente. Derrière elle, on voyait des cadavres de mangemorts...

-TOI! TU ES EN RETARD!

-Rien à foutre Jedusor, répondit la jeune femme, en s'approchant de Harry, qui ne semblait plus avoir conscience de rien, les dents étroitement serrées sous le sortilège que Malefoy lui lançait toujours.

Celui-ci semblait l'avoir oublier, tout pantelant de voir Hermione arriver. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et le désarma en un rien de temps, avant de le transpercer de sa lame. Tout cela se passa si vite que personne n'eut vraiment le temps de voir le geste. Puis Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras, et s'envola de façon à le mettre dans un coin sûr. Le jeune homme avait perdu conscience avant même que Hermione ait scellé le cas de son bourreau, il était par conséquent dans un tout autre monde. Elle réussit à sortir indemne de la salle d'Audience, n'apercevant le regard noir de colère de son ancien maître. Elle était trop préoccupée par l'état de son ami – amant. Il était certes évanouis, mais son état léthargique ressemblait plus que jamais à un sommeil proche de la mort, en fait, c'était bien cela, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser, et aller se réfugier avec lui en attendant Salazar, pour savoir que faire par la suite. Elle le déposa sur le sol, et fit immédiatement apparaître des produits de premier soin. Elle savait que son cas était grave. Trop grave pour qu'il soit rétablis par de simples potions, mais avec celles-ci, elle pourrait au moins lui donner un état un tant sois peu stable. Il ouvrit les yeux, et elle réussit tant bien que mal à faire passer le liquide dans sa gorge irritée. La premier gorgé, Harry eut une grimace de dégoût et de douleur, et se retourna vivement - du moins, le plus vite qu'il put - sur le côté, recrachant le tout. Hermione secoua la tête, et lui administra à nouveau la potion.

-Ça va te soulager!

Incapable de parler, Harry refusa tout net de boire.

-Harry! dit-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé. Tu dois boire!

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et finit par prendre le médicament. Attendant que l'effet agisse, Hermione s'assied à côté de lui, fredonnant doucement. Pourtant, ce qui aurait dû se produire fut tout le contraire, trop endoloris, à jeun depuis des jours, la mixture fut répandu au sol un instant plus tard. Hermione ronchonna, et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire avaler au jeune homme. Son estomac n'acceptait plus aucun solide ou liquide à consommer; maudit soit Voldemort et ses sbires! La jeune femme se maudit elle-même pour avoir torturer ce garçon qu'elle aimait. Ce garçon qui était en fait le père de son enfant... Si Harry mourrait, elle s'en voudrait à jamais, mais que diable, pourquoi avait-elle suivit ses pulsions et était venue se réfugié chez Voldemort ? Elle était supposée l'aider, pas le tuer!

À 500 mètres de là, une détonation fit écho, puis une explosion et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappèrent du toit de la forteresse qui était en train de tomber en ruines. Hermione se leva, sachant que des Mangemorts pourraient survenir à n'importe quel moment. Elle venait de trahir, et, avec Harry, était une proie plus que facile. Effectivement, un moment plus tard, les portes volèrent en éclat et une marrée d'hommes dénudés de toutes compassions ou pitié se déferla dans leur direction.

-Eh merde! jura-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui était sur le sol.

-Harry... Va falloir que tu m'aides, ou on va crever tous les deux... Et le bébé avec! dit-elle machinalement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Essayant de se relever, Harry se retourna lentement sur le côté mais d'énormes vertiges le prirent d'un coup.

-Je... Je peux rien... faire.

-Je t'en pris, Harry! dit-elle, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux.

Elle se retourna vers les Mangemorts, et vit leurs regards. Il ne souhaitait que tuer. La détermination fit brusquement irruption sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne la tuerait pas. Ni elle, ni son enfant, ni Harry. Pourtant, lorsque le premier fut à porter de sa lame, il ne la toucha point, mais vola plutôt en sens arrière pour aller s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre, dix mètres plus loin. Les autres figèrent aussitôt, indécis. Harry, la main tendue devant lui, doigts écartés et paume vers le sol, haletait misérablement, soutenu par son coude gauche. Hermione se retint pour ne pas courir l'embrasser. Elle saisit sa baguette, et envoya un sort particulièrement... explosif au mangemort le plus près : il éclata en mille morceaux. Chair, sans et entrailles s'éparpillèrent autour d'eux. Harry se laissa retomber au sol, épuisé, un intense bourdonnement résonnant à ses oreilles et dans son esprit. Peu à peu, les mangemorts se dispersèrent. Hermione enchaînait les sorts, épuisant petit à petit ses forces. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Harry l'aiderait pour finir le combat. Elle espérait lui donner assez de temps pour régénérer et qu'il puisse faire exploser quelques mangemorts à son tour, car elle n'imaginait pas s'en sortir tout de seule à la foule de meurtrier qu'il y avait et qu'elle essayait de maintenir à distance de Potter.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, essuyant le sang sur son visage : elle avait l'impression que de plus en plus de mangemorts arrivaient à chaque instant. Elle pivota sur elle-même, et envoya un coup d'épée à celui près d'elle, avant de lancer un Avada Kedavra à un autre qui menaçait Harry. Alors que la situation sembla être désespéré, depuis les portes, un cri survint, puis un sortilège qui fit tomber plus de la moitié des mangemorts; Salazar et Morgane accouraient! Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne devrait plus lutter seule. Harry étant hors d'état de combat, son mentor, ou plutôt ses mentors, le remplacerait aisément. Ils vinrent se placer à côté d'elle, et érigèrent immédiatement un bouclier de protection.

-Morgane, occupez-vous de Harry, moi et Salazar allons les achever.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et regarda Hermione d'un oeil critique.

-Dans votre état, vous ne devriez pas faire ça...

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir le choix ? siffla Hermione.

-Je veux vous voir tout de suite après cette bataille...

La jeune femme se relança dans le combat après un bref signe de tête, Salazar à ses côtés. Morgane vint s'agenouiller à côté de Harry qui avait fermés les yeux et respirait à nouveau difficilement. Passant une main sur son front dans un geste tendre, elle se surprit à trembler. Harry lui saisit aussitôt la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, un faible soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Morgane... murmura-t-il.

Elle mit un doigt sur la bouche de l'adolescent, et le mit sur le dos. Il était en danger, cela lui semblait évident.

-Ne dit rien, chuchota-t-elle, contrôlant du mieux qu'elle put le timbre tremblant de sa voix.

-Tu sais que j'ai pensé à toi ?

-Oui...

Harry sourit faiblement et ne dit plus rien.

-Bon, je ne te cache pas que tu es dans un état critique...

-Je sais...

-Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu n'es pas encore mort!

-Cherches pas, je suis un prodige...

-Probablement, mais même les prodiges ont droit au repos!

-Plus tard les ser... sermons Morgane.

-C'était pas un sermon.

Harry grommela quelque peu, mais ne dit plus rien, sa gorge irritée l'empêchant de parler. Morgane entreprit d'enlever le tee-shirt de l'adolescent pour analyser son état de santé. Pourtant, Harry chercha à l'en empêcher.

-Laisse!

-Harry, je dois voir ton état.

-Pas besoin de voir une semaine de torture...

-Pour te soigner, c'est obligatoire!

-Ailleurs, pas ici.

-D'ici qu'on soit ailleurs, tu ne seras plus de ce monde.

-Pas grave.

-Pour toi non, mais pour moi si!

-Bon... aller.

Morgane découpa donc le tee-shirt de l'adolescent, et eut un cri d'horreur devant ce qu'elle vit : la peau de Harry était lacérée de balafres sanglantes, et de cloque d'eau apparue suite à des blessures.

-J'aurais pas dû te laisser voir, grommela le jeune homme.

-Peut-être, mais tu l'as fait.

Morgane se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Il va falloir t'emmener ailleurs...

-Non, pour vrai ?

-Harry, c'est Ste-Mangouste de toute urgence pour toi.

-Pas question!

-Oh que si!

-Je vais me faire arrêté...

-Non.

-Ma marque...

-Hermione est passée, tu pourras le faire...

-Je veux pas!

-Et pourquoi ?

-Les autres...

-Ils se débrouilleront.

-Non, les autres, Dumbledore et tout, je veux pas les voir.

-Tu ne les verras pas, ne t'inquiètes pas...

-Les elfes peuv... peuvent s'occ... s'occuper de moi.

-Pas cette fois mon grand...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Trop grave...

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, tu te tais, et tu te laisses faire, Salazar et Hermione viendront nous rejoindre.

-Mais...

-J'ai dit pas de mais!

-Pourtant...

-NON!

Harry se tut devant la colère de Morgane, qu'il pouvait par la même occasion sentir.

-Maintenant, on va à Ste-Mangouste!

-Mais...

-PAS DE MAIS!

Morgane le souleva aisément dans ses bras et fit signe à Salazar qu'elle partait, le mage comprit aussitôt. Hermione acheva le dernier mangemort avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, épuisée.

-Il faut y aller Hermione...

-Où ?

-Ste-Mangouste.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Harry.

Hermione se retourna brusquement et remarqua effectivement que son _ami_ ne se trouvait plus là, tout comme Morgane. Elle acquiesça, et tous deux transplanèrent. Aussitôt, il réapparurent dans le hall de l'hôpital, mais ni Morgane ni Harry s'y trouvait, pourtant, quelques guérisseurs semblaient en effervescence et se dirigeaient à tout allure vers les étages supérieures par les moyens qui leur étaient réservés. Salazar s'approcha de la réception.

-Harry Potter...

-Étage 3, dans les salles d'urgences... Pratiquement tous nos guérisseurs sont avec lui... Vous ne pouvez pas le voir pour le moment.

-C'est si grave ? demanda Hermione, plutôt inquiète.

La médicomage leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne devrait même plus être vivant!

Hermione acquiesça. C'était vrai et elle le savait. C'était une question stupide... Deux autres personnes, bien connu de Hermione, apparurent dans l'hôpital : Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore.

-Oh non...

-Qui les a prévenu ? siffla Salazar, pour lui-même, pourtant, il se retourna aussitôt vers la réceptionniste.

-Mademoiselle, faîtes en sorte que ces deux hommes ne voient en aucun cas Mr Potter!

-Désolé Monsieur, mais c'est moi-même qui les ai prévenu, ils sont légalement responsables de Mr Potter justement...

-QUOI ? s'écria Hermione.

Ses yeux devenaient peu à peu violets. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de l'infirmière, et celle-ci recula.

-Si jamais vous les laissez le voir, je vous jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour briser votre vie...

Salazar posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Tout doux Hermione, je vais me charger de ces deux-là moi-même.

-Où est-il ? demanda soudainement le voix de Black.

Serpentard se retourna vers lui.

-Il ne veut pas vous voir...

-Pardon ? Nous sommes légalement chargé de lui...

-Plus maintenant, vous l'avez renié.

-Sur un coup de tête qui n'a aucune valeur juridique.

-Pour Harry oui.

-Mais sur le papier, aucune.

-Il ne veut PAS vous VOIR!

-Je m'en moque!

-Pas moi.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui.

-J'ai été son mentor, et je suis son ami.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de le voir.

-Pour le moment si, puisque personne ne peut le voir.

-C'est une autre histoire.

Ce fut à ce moment que Morgane revint, les mains tachées de sang qu'elle s'efforçait d'essuyer sur sa tunique, l'air complètement épuisée. Aussitôt Hermione et Salazar l'entourèrent.

-Alors ? Comment va t'il ?

-Les guérisseurs l'ont emmené en salle de soin, il est salement amoché et c'est un vrai miracle s'il a survécut... Il pourrait y avoir des séquelles. Une chose est sûre, il lui faudrait quelques temps pour réapprendre à tenir une épée, et à la manier à nouveau.

Hermione s'évanouit. L'horreur de ce qu'elle avait du faire, avec la grossesse et la bataille, venait de l'achever. Salazar fut assez vif pour la rattraper et il soupira.

-Elle est enceinte, annonça Morgane.

Il la regarda, incrédule.

-Répète!

-Tu as entendu, elle est enceinte.

Salazar secoua la tête, et regarda la jeune femme.

-Il nous manquait plus que ça...

-Je sais...

-Et de qui ?

C'était stupide comme question, mais on ne savait jamais, Hermione avait la marque, et donc, avait fait partie des mangemorts!

-Ça, ce sera à elle de l'annoncer.

Salazar acquiesça, ayant déjà une idée sur le père de l'enfant. Un guérisseur se présenta à ce moment devant eux.

-Mr Potter peut recevoir quelques visiteurs.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble puis tourna les talons et Morgane se précipita derrière lui, ainsi que Salazar qui jeta un regard noir à Black et Dumbledore, qui avait été à ce moment rejoins par Severus qui ne perdit pas de temps lui non plus. Tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre du jeune homme, alors que deux médicomages transportaient Hermione vers une autre chambre. Morgane fut la première dans la pièce. Harry s'était endormis. Sa respiration était régulière mais toujours un peu sifflante, il paraissait plus apaisé et la douleur qui l'avait parcourut tout au long de la semaine paraissait avoir diminuer de moitié. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, désormais. Rogue et Salazar furent les suivants et s'approchèrent du grand lit d'hôpital blanc. Ils paraissaient plus apaisés eux aussi de voir que leur ami et protégé n'était plus en détresse, mais en situation stable.

-Il est sauvé... murmura Salazar.

Mais Rogue secoua négativement la tête.

-Je l'ai déjà sauvé une fois... Les conséquences psychologiques sont immenses...

Salazar soupira et Severus reprit:

-Il ne sera plus jamais le même...

-Ce gamin n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

-Quelqu'un lui en veut, ça suffit.

-J'ai bien hâte que toute cette histoire ce termine.

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Black ainsi que Dumbledore apparurent sur le seuil de la porte. Aussitôt un écran de personnes se forma devant la porte. Leur air menaçant était très clair.

-Vous n'entrerez pas ici, siffla Morgane, d'une voix glaciale qui rappelait étrangement le timbre de voix qu'Harry utilisait.

-Je veux voir mon filleul.

-Ce n'est plus votre filleul...

-Si, c'est mon filleul!

-Plus maintenant!

Un gémissement leur vint du fond de la salle, et Morgane se retourna vivement pour trouver un Harry à moitié réveiller, regardant curieusement autour de lui.

-Où... Où est-ce que je suis ?

-À Ste-Mangouste Harry... répondit Salazar.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers celui-ci.

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

-Harry... C'est ton nom.

-Et vous êtes ?

Salazar se cogna la tête contre le mur.

-C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai...!

-Oh Merlin... murmura Morgane.

Rogue lui, regarda fixement Potter, éberlué.

-Il est amnésique...

-Pousses-toi Rogue, grogna Sirius, en voulant entrer dans la chambre.

-Il est amnésique, ça sert à rien!

Soudain, un guérisseur fit irruption dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers le lit d'un pas vif, et avant qu'il n'est put faire quoique ce soit, une baguette s'était pointée sur lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? siffla Harry.

-Heu... Mr Po... Potter, calmez-vous...

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? murmura Harry.

Le guérisseur se retourna vers les autres, le visage grave.

-Il est amnésique...

-C'est bon, on le savait, cracha froidement Rogue.

Salazar le coupa, regardant son protégé.

-Du moins, il se souvient que la magie existe...

-Une bonne nouvelle...

-Bon, Mr Potter, vous me laissez vous examinez maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Vous avez été...

-Tu es malade, Harry! coupa Salazar, ne désirant pas aggraver le traumatisme.

-Mais, je me sens très bien.

-Amnésie...

-Tu t'es... cogné la tête, renchérit Morgane.

Sirius lui, restait sans voix, furieux qu'on mente à son filleul.

-Ah... Vous êtes qui, au fait ?

-Je suis Morgane, voici Salazar, Severus Rogue...

Elle se tourna vers Black et Dumbledore.

-Le directeur de Poudlard et Sirius Black.

-Cool.

Sirius le regarda étrangement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de _cool_?

-Vous avez tous des noms celtiques et mythologique ou presque...

-Hum... Et bien c'est que...

Le guérisseur coupa court les explications, s'approchant de son patient.

-Je vais seulement vérifier si votre amnésie est temporaire...

Harry pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui, une lueur dans les yeux.

-Ne me touchez pas!

-Voyons, Mr Potter...

Il sauta au sol, se foutant éperdument de marcher sur un carrelage glacer, pieds nus.

-Harry, recouche-toi!

-Pas si ce type veut me toucher!

-Il a toujours son mauvais caractère, annonça Dumbledore, sur un ton presque joyeux.

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? rétorqua sèchement Severus.

-Bon, Mr Potter, si vous me laissez vérifier votre état, je vous promet que je ne reviens plus par la suite, vous aurez votre congé pour sortir d'ici...

-C'est parfait ça!

Harry revint s'asseoir dans son lit, gardant son calme du mieux qu'il put. Le guérisseur s'approcha de l'adolescent qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. Quelques minutes passèrent, et finalement le guérisseur laissa Harry tranquille.

-Ça passera, annonça-t-il à Morgane et Salazar qui s'était approchés de lui. Les sorts qu'il a reçu un peu plus tôt pour le rétablir on causé un traumatisme dans son corps, et son cerveau à prit une sorte de décharge magique trop intense...

-Quels sorts ? Je croyais que je m'étais cogné la tête!

-Heu... Oui, mais pour te réveiller ils ont dû utiliser quelques sorts Harry, répondit précipitamment Salazar.

Il se retourna par la suite vers le guérisseur, le prenant un peu plus à l'écart.

-Et ça mettra combien de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve la mémoire ? demanda-t-il, à voix basse.

-Jusqu'à 2 mois, environ.

-2 mois maximum ?

-Minimum.

-Vous voulez rire ? Avez-vous idée de ce qui peut se passer en deux mois dans ce monde, sans lui ?

-Je ne peux pas lui rendre sa mémoire!

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'accélérer...

-Il n'y en a aucun, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez prendre le risque de le tuer...

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais...

-Mais c'est comme ça.

-Signez-moi son congé, nous quittons immédiatement.

-Tout de suite, monsieur!

Le guérisseur sortit de la chambre pour pouvoir aller signer tous les papiers qu'il devait pour faire sortir un patient. Salazar se retourna vers Harry et vint s'asseoir près de lui en soupirant. Un moment de silence passa, pendant lequel chacun ne su trop quoi faire de lui-même.

-De quoi te souviens-tu Harry ? demanda enfin Serpentard.  
Potter le regarda fixement, puis regarda le plafond, réfléchissant.

-Soyons plus clair Salazar. Je vais te poser des questions Harry, reprit Morgane. Comment fait-on l'éviter quelque chose ?

Il haussa les épaules et Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

-Le sortilège d'attraction ?  
Encore un haussement d'épaule, qui ne fut pas le dernier.

-Un moyen d'attaque et de défense ?

-Le sortilège Demembro...

Les questions qui suivirent eurent toutes leurs réponses, mais chaque fois, il s'agissait de magie noire. Salazar se releva et recula, de plus en plus inquiet... Harry ne se souvenait que de la magie noire, cela ne pouvait pas être un bon signe. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rage et de colère

-Les gens qui t'ont élevés ? continua Morgane, au bord des larmes.

-Aucune idée.

-Tes... tes origines sanguines ?

-Heu... Je suis un humain, non ?

Ce fut une véritable bombe. Tout le monde se rendit compte que Harry n'avait plus aucune mémoire...

-Et... Le prénom de tes parents ? se risqua Severus.

-Vernon et Pétunia.

-Merlin...

-Quoi ? Quoi ? s'écria Harry, affolé.

-Rien, rien du tout, souffla Salazar.

Mais le visage des autres prouvaient le contraire. Severus étaient effondré, alors que Morgane pleurait doucement, n'essayant même plus de cacher ses larmes. Le guérisseur revint dans la chambre et tendit les papiers à signer. Salazar les saisit avant que Sirius n'ait pu les prendre, apposa vite fait son nom, puis saisit son protégé par le bras et lui, Harry et Morgane sortirent en vrai courrant d'air dans les corridors, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Severus se mit devant la porte, comprenant que Harry serait dans tous les cas mieux entre les mains de Morgane et de Salazar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Rogue ? Laisse-nous passer, mon filleul va disparaître avec ces deux loufoques!

-Il sera mieux avec eux, qu'avec toi Black.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? dit agressivement le seul survivant de la famille Black.

Severus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je les connais...

-Moi aussi, et ce sont deux fous. Un est un adepte de magie noire et l'autre a essayé de commettre le meurtre de Merlin et du Roi Arthur jadis...

-Il l'emmène avec lui.

-ILS VONT L'EMMENER DANS LE SEUL ENDROIT OÙ NOUS POURRONS EN AUCUN CAS ALLER : EN ATLANTIDE!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais!

-Il y a Hermione, et ils n'emmèneront pas Hermione en Atlantide, mais tout de même avec eux...

-QUOI ? TU VAS LES LAISSER EMMENER TA FILLE ?

-J'ai confiance en eux.

-Je dirais que t'es devenu fou!

-Atlantide ou les Arwel ?

-J'en sais trop rien Morgane, qu'en penses-tu Hermione ?

Celle-ci n'avait pas dit mot depuis dix minutes, depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé que Harry était amnésique et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, donc en aucun cas d'elle...

-Je... Je pense que les Arwels seraient mieux...

-Je me demande ce que diront les elfes.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Les elfes sont un mythe!

-Oh non...

-Si!

-Harry... On va t'emmener dans un endroit assez bizarre, mais surtout ne t'inquiètes pas, et _NE DIS RIEN_!

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que personne ne doit savoir ton état.

Harry grommela et se tut. Morgane se rapprocha de Salazar, murmurant.

-Il faudrait presque le mettre sous Imperium...

-Pas question!

-Mais c'est dangereux... Alderamir en profiterait...

-Quand il retrouvera la mémoire, il se souviendra de tout.

-Oui, mais Alderamir ?

-On le surveillera, avec Lacerta et Hermione.

-Justement!

Morgane se retourna vers celle-ci.

-Je dois toujours vérifier ton état...

-Hum... D'accord...

-Ton examen peut attendre, je le ferai quand nous serons au palais.

-Au palais ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, au palais ou nous nous rendons...

-Plus j'en apprends, plus je me dis que vous êtes fou!

-Nous ne sommes pas fou, Harry. Retiens bien cela!

-Hum, ouais...

Retenir, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Son esprit ne parvenait qu'à stocker un nombre limité de chose, comme les noms... Le vieux à la barbiche noire et au regard froid s'appelait Salazar quelque chose, et l'autre, la femme qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets qui l'exaspérait se prétendait être une Femme de la Rivière ou dans ce genre-là, s'appelait Morgane. Quant à la jeune fille à côté de lui, elle semblait impénétrable, froide et distante, un regard pigmenté d'une couleur extraordinaire, mais pourtant glaciale, s'appelait Hermione, ça il en était sûr. Il reconnaissait quelque chose en elle, même s'il était bien incapable de dire précisément quoi. Il gronda. Il ne savait plus rien, il ne connaissait plus rien, excepté quelques petites choses en matière de magie. Posant son regard sur un couple de gens assis sur la même terrasse qu'eux, dégustant de la glace, il aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il aimait se parfum ou non. Ça le frustrait au plus au point. Il soupira, et s'assied. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la belle jeune fille à côté de lui. Elle lui rappelait réellement quelqu'un... Salazar les avait emmener dans un restaurant qui semblait assez chic, rien à voir avec un simple fast food. Il regarda les plats qui lui étaient proposés, mais aucun ne lui rappelait quelque chose... Les viandes n'évoquaient aucune saveur, aucune odeur... Salazar le vit bien.

-Il faudra bien que tu essayes quelque chose...

-Pas faim.

-Ne te laisse pas dépérir!

-Eh, mais, j'ai rien fais encore!

-Je prévois, mon cher!

-Ouais, ouais...

Harry regarda encore fixement quelques plats et finit par saisir un morceau de pain et de le beurrer avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Ses yeux eurent une expression de réjouissance lorsqu'il sentit sur sa langue les douces saveurs du beurre...

-J'aime bien.

Il se saisit de sa fourchette par sa suite et piqua un morceau de steak. Il l'enfourna une fois de plus dans sa bouche, prenant le plaisir de déguster de nouvelles saveurs. Morgane ne put empêcher un sourire ravit d'orner son visage, tout comme Salazar. Hermione, elle, picorait dans son assiette. Harry la regarda. Elle avait l'air particulièrement pâle, et mal à l'aise.

-Ça va heu... Hermione, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça, sans pour autant le regarder en face. Elle laissa tomber sa fourchette, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur son joli visage. Deux minutes plus tard, elle quitta la salle en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda le jeune Potter, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est sans doute fatigué, mentit Morgane, qui regardait une Hermione bouleversé s'enfuir.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle ressentait un grand vide. Le vide que Harry comblait en temps normal...

-Harry, je t'en prie, retrouve vite ta mémoire... murmura-t-elle, les larmes lui montant lentement aux yeux.

Celui-ci la regard, assez misérablement.

-J'aimerais bien, en effet.

-Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... dire ça comme ça...

-C'est rien.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suppose qu'il y a plein de chose que je devrais savoir mais que j'ignore...

-En effet, oui... Mais c'est mieux que tu aies oublié certaines choses.

Salazar n'osa rien dire, mais les morts « prophétie » et « torture » clignotaient en grande lettre lumineuse fluorescente dans son esprit. Il les chassa, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses malheurs... Ou plutôt aux malheurs de Harry, puisque c'était ce qui _lui_ était arrivé. Il soupira, et regarda l'adolescent qui admirait sa nourriture d'un air émerveillé. Il y avait toutefois une consolation dans l'état de Harry, il ne souffrait plus. D'accord, il aurait besoin d'un sérieux sort de dissimulation avec toute ces maques blanches qui zébraient son corps en guise de cicatrice... Mais au moins, Voldemort et tout ce qui se rapportait à lui s'était volatilisé. Même si Salazar se doutait bien que cela referait bientôt surface... On ne pouvait jamais échapper à son destin! Du moins, Harry pourrait être en paix pour quelques semaines, et ça ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal de souffler un peu.

Morgane regardait elle aussi celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, les larmes aux yeux. Serpentard posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

-Il s'en sortira, murmura-t-il. C'est temporaire, le guérisseur l'a dit...

-Je sais.

Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle chassa discrètement les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Morgane se leva.

-Je vais chercher Hermione, il est grand temps de se remettre en route.

Salazar approuva. Elle baissa la voix.

-J'emmènerai Harry dans sa chambre et toi tu te chargeras de prévenir sa soeur.

-Je verrai à ce qu'elle ne soit pas en réunion du moins... Étant donné que c'est elle qui gouverne en l'absence de son frère.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il va essayer de reprendre le pouvoir ?

-Qui dont ?

-Alderamir...

Salazar soupira.

-Sans doute, s'il apprend l'état de son fils, il essayera...

Harry était trop occupé à manger pour les écouter, heureusement.

-Prions que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Gardons espoir!

-L'espoir fait vivre, dit le proverbe.

Salazar lui sourit.

-Va, le temps presse.

Morgane acquiesça en souriant. Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du restaurant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tandis que Salazar et Harry se levait de table.

-On va devoir payer l'addition...

Salazar jeta quelques pièces sur la table, puis descendit de la terrasse en compagnie du jeune homme et ils traversèrent la rue, bientôt rejoint par Morgane et Hermione.

Le palais s'élevait devant eux et Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux du magnifique bâtiment de pierres blanches polies.

-C'est... C'est magnifique...

-Oui en effet, répondit Morgane avec un sourire.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la hauteur des remparts qui entouraient le village, Salazar se retourna vers la tour de guet.

-Olah! Ouvrez les portes!

-Qui est-là ?

-La Dame du Lac, Serpentard, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement sous le regard émerveillé de Harry. Le village lui apparut, l'émerveillant davantage. Partout sur plusieurs centaines de mètres s'étendaient maisonnette en pierre coiffé d'un toit de chaume. Harry aurait pu se croire revenir au temps des légendes d'autrefois.

-On dirait... Arthur...

-Bienvenu au village des elfes Harry.

-Des... Elfes ? Mais... cela n'existe pas!

-Nous t'avons dit que si tout à l'heure.

-Je... C'est impossible!

-C'est possible, Harry...

Les portes du palais qui les surplombait au sommet de la colline au loin s'ouvrirent, et un cavalier en sortit, son cheval pommelé lancé au galop. Une jeune fille approchait à tout allure dans ce qui semblait être dans leur direction, selon Harry.

-Harry!

Elle semblait extrêmement heureuse, mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle se laissa glisser de selle une fois qu'elle fut près d'eux et accourut vers son frère, le serrant dans ses bras. Voyant qu'il restait plutôt distant, elle se détacha de lui et le fixa attentivement, cherchant le problème. Lacerta rencontra un regard interrogatif et fronça les sourcils, mais se fut Harry qui parla avant elle:

-Qui est-tu?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et PAN! dans les dents pour la petite Lacerta. Doit pas être évident ce genre de situation, pas vrai ? Nous espérons que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas trop ennuyé, personnellement, ce n'est pas mon préféré! Loin de là. Nous espérons tout de même que vous nous laisserez un commentaire, ce serait bien espéré, à seulement une dizaine de review par chapitre, c'est décevant, en pensant qu'on a déjà dépassé la vingtaine, pour un seul chapitre, plus d'une fois! Alors, si vous avez un peu de coeur pour de pauvres auteures qui peine sous un travail (qu'elle adore) à vous satisfaire, vous nous laisserai un commentaire!

Merci bien!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

Sondage : **_De qui croyiez-vous que Hermione soit enceinte ?_**

****

**_Tom ((1) déjà prit en note pour Spirit.w.w) :_**

**_Harry :_**

****

On espère que vous aurez apprécier. Faites-nous en part!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

**__**

_Laika__&Darkness Call!_


	23. La réadaptation

**Disclaimer**** : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Merci et bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. Alors que j'écris ces quelques mots, un grand sourire gratifie mon visage. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je le volet 2 du Loup Solitaire est en cours. Darkness est revenue depuis sous peu, bien qu'elle ne reste pas très longtemps en ligne, mais n'empêche. Elle aura bientôt la connexion illimitée, l'ADSL que vous appelez en France je crois. Par contre, le désavantage qu'il y a est que je n'ai pas encore un chapitre complet à vous offrir et j'attendrais d'avoir au minimum un chapitre d'avance avant de poster le premier... Mais tout de même, il reste encore un mois de publication à ce premier volet, car, après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus que quatre. Sur ce, passons aux review et ensuite vous aurez tout loisir de lire votre chapitre ;) Bonne lecture!

**RARs**** :**

****

**Aragorn**** :** Merci bien. Nous l'aimons bien nous aussi. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. A plus!

**Kika**** :** Abandonné ? Ça c'est la meilleure de la semaine! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Gally-chan :** Héhé, Harry est drôle en amnésique, mais il est surtout naïf, tu ne trouves pas ? Par contre, dans tout le précédent chapitre, c'était la fin que j'ai préférée moi aussi. Enfin, surtout l'écrire Bref, merci pour ta suite et bonne lecture! A plus!

**alinemcb54 :** Ouais je sais, pour le sondage, j'ai fait une bourde, j'étais censé le mettre dans le chapitre précédent celui-là, mais j'ai complètement oublié, et, résultat rien ne tenait plus mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Esmeralda**** :** Quand Harry retrouvera la mémoire ? Très bien, tu verras ;o) Concernant Sirius, que comptes-tu faire si je le fais encore souffrir ? N'oublions pas que nous sommes les auteurs sadiques et tortionnaires, tu devrais t'en être rendu compte depuis le temps que cette fic est en cours d'écriture, mouhahahahaha! Mais, passons. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sarah Black :** Mouais, il est pas super amnésique Harry, mais bon, fallait bien lui foutre un peu la paix avec tous ses problèmes de sauvetage du monde, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais bon. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Milie**** Black :** Petite bataille entre les deux ancêtres et les deux tuteurs de Harry ? Ça serait bien drôle, mais ce n'est pas au programme. Play Again! Mais bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**archidruide :** Pouahahahahaha! Un mi-harry, mi-tom, t'imagine l'horreur ? Non, définitivement, ce n'est pas la solution! Lol. Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**marijuane**** :** Nous ne publierons plus sur twwo. Trop compliqué avec le HMTL. L'idée a été bien meilleur de poster sur et dis mettre un lien sur twwo. Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_Laika__&Darkness Call!___

**__**

**__**

**_Citation de la semaine : _**Le loup perd ses dents, mais non pas sa mémoire. _Par : Anonyme_**__**

**__**

**_Le Loup Soltaire_**

**_Chapitre23 : La réadaptation_**

-Attendez... Ce que vous me dites, c'est mon frère est amnésique ?

Ils se trouvaient, elle Lacerta, Harry son frère, Salazar, Morgane et Hermione dans la chambre de la jeune elfe, pour avoir un peu d'intimité devant le problème qui s'imposait à eux.

-Oui... Nous sommes vraiment désolé, mais c'est le cas...

Lacerta soupira.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Harry s'interposa à ce moment dans toute cette conversation dont il s'était tenu à l'écart jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je comptes bien retrouver la mémoire, moi.

-Je m'en doute...

Harry grommela et se rassied, voyant qu'on ne lui apporterait pas grand intérêt pour le moment.

-Et ton père, que va t'il dire ?

Lacerta sourit tristement.

-Il va reprendre la couronne si son fils n'est pas apte à gouverner...

-Lacerta... Il faut que l'on empêche ça!

-Je sais, je garderai l'état de Harry secret...

-Je vais me promener, annonça justement le concerner en sortant de la pièce sans attendre la réponse de qui que ce soit et sans voir le regard complice que s'était lancés les quatre autres.

Il marcha le long du couloir, sans comprendre le fait que les gens le saluait sans arrête, sans comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'inclinait...

« Ils sont tous dingues » pensa-t-il, sortant à l'extérieur, suivant ses pieds.

Brusquement, il tomba sur le sol. Il ne voyait qu'une grosse masse grise, et sentit bientôt de chauds coups de langues sur son visage. Repoussant à deux mains l'imposante masse de poil qui lui était tombé dessus, il se redressa quelque peu et aussitôt qu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il blêmit instantanément. Un loup se tenait devant lui, prêt sans doute à le dévorer... Il recula, prit d'une peur intense. Le loup avança, la gueule béante, les crocs dégoulinant de bave, et Harry voyant déjà ses crocs se refermer sur lui...

« C'est la fin » songea-t-il.

La bête avançait toujours vers lui, faisait perdre la plupart de ses moyens au jeune Potter. Puis elle lui lança un affectueux coup de langue, ce qui le surprit au plus haut point.

-T'es quoi toi au juste ? s'écria-t-il.

Mais la belle louve ne lui répondit pas, même si, en se plongeant dans ses yeux ambre, Harry eut un sentiment de compréhension. Haussant les épaules, il reprit son chemin, l'animal sur les talons.

Il trouva que la foret – où il s'était aventuré – était soudainement devenue très silencieuse : en effet, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit... Il continua d'avancer, mais la peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Sa baguette à porter de main, ses yeux ne restaient pas deux secondes au même endroit, l'étau du danger le tenait fermement. Puis, soudainement, il sentit la pointe d'une épée sur sa nuque. Il sauta sur le côté, mort de peur, et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre. Il n'avait que sa baguette, mais que faire avec une baguette quand on ne se souvenait d'aucun sort de protection ? A moins d'utiliser la seule chose dont il se souvenait : la magie noire... Harry brandit sa baguette. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet des sorts qu'il voulait utiliser, mais cela était quand même une idée...

-_Demembro!_

Il y eut un cri étouffé, puis Salazar réapparut, étendu au sol, pâle comme la mort, louchant légèrement sur Harry. Pourtant, il ne resta pas longtemps inerte. Se relevant promptement, il se jeta droit sur Harry, tête baissée. Le jeune homme se jeta sur le côté à son tour. Il avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, son corps lui n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes. Salazar s'écrasa sur le côté, le nez dans la poussière. Morgane courut vers lui, et Hermione ne cessait de fixer Harry. Celui-ci respirait par à-coup, la nervosité et le stress l'ayant envahis. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait et ça se voyait... À côté de lui, Kendra était couché au sol, les muscles bandés, prête à bondir à la gorge du prochain qui approcherait son maître. Harry ne comprenait pas cette louve, ni ce qu'elle lui voulait. Salazar fit un pas prudent vers Harry et Kendra montra les dents, écume à la gueule. Le brun regarda Salazar d'un air qui signifiait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

-Rappels-la, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Rappels cette bête!

-Mais je...

Il afficha une expression de totale incompréhension.

-FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS!

Harry posa une main sur le dos de l'animal qui se décontracta automatiquement et cessa de gronder, se couchant au sol, le museau entre ses pattes, agitant joyeusement la queue.

-Je ne comprends pas cette bête.... Qui est-ce qui l'a aussi bien dressé ?

-Toi.

-Quoi? Non, j'y crois pas... C'est une bête sauvage...

-C'est toi qui l'a dressé Harry.

Celui-ci soupira.

-Tout cela est beaucoup trop compliqué...

-De plus, tu ne te souviens de rien, tous tes sens ont été brouillés, puisque tu n'as rien ressentit avec que tu ne sentes la pointe de mon épée dans le cou...

Il soupira.

-Tout est à recommencer.

-Qu'est-ce qui est à recommencer ?

-Ton entraînement...

-Mais, je vais retrouver la mémoire!

-Pas avant un ou deux mois, Harry...

Potter grommela, mais il ne put répondre, puisque quelqu'un d'autre fit irruption dans le sentier. Lacerta s'avança vers son frère, mais c'est à Salazar qu'elle s'adressa.

-Laissez-moi l'après-midi, et je vous garantis à tous qu'il saura manier une épée... Je lui ais déjà appris et je peux recommencer.

-Tu penses ?

-Je vous l'assure.

-Euh, je peux placer mon mot dans tout ça ?

Tout le monde le regarda, plus que surpris. L'adolescent se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-C'était juste... surprenant, murmura Morgane, le regardant toujours fixement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas le même caractère qu'avant si l'on peut dire cela comme ça.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est sans importance, coupa Lacerta. Tu restes avec moi et vous tous...

Elle leur jeta un regard circulaire.

-Vous rentrez au palais.

Ils acquiescèrent, et Harry se retrouva seul avec Lacerta. La jeune elfe le saisit par le collet de sa chemise et le remit sur ses pieds sans ménagement.

-Eh, tout doux! protesta son frère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis pas un jouet.

-Retrouve ta mémoire et on verra ensuite!

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi!

-Eh bien tu ne verras rien du tout. Allez, suis-moi, nous allons dans la clairière pour t'entraîner au maniement de l'épée.

-Qu... Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu... Une épée ? Faut pas jouer avec ça, c'est dangereux, on peut se tuer et...

Lacerta le coupa :

-Tu te feras tuer si tu sais pas l'utiliser!

-Ouais c'est ça... Tu vas me dire que quelqu'un veut ma mort maintenant ?

Elle toussota, le regardant d'une manière étrange.

-Bordel, il se souvient vraiment de rien!

-Le noir total, soupira Harry.

-Stupides guérisseurs incompétents, je vais aller leur dire deux mots moi...

-Pourquoi ?

-PARCE QUE C'EST DE LEUR FAUTE!

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils t'ont lancé trop de sort pour te guérir...

-De quoi ?

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes questions ? Première leçon: trop parler est fatal! Allez viens!

-Je trouve plutôt que c'est nécessaire!

-Tais-toi et suis moi!

-EXPLIQUE-MOI AVANT!

-Non, tu me suis.

Harry la saisit par le col de sa robe, et la fit tomber sur le sol.

-Je veux savoir!

Lacerta eut un sourire froid.

-Non.

Harry resserra sa prise.

-Suis tes pulsions frérot, tu retrouveras peut-être la mémoire ainsi...

Harry resserra sa prise, sentant toute sa colère en lui... Un brouillard se forma dans son esprit, des échos résonnant comme dans le lointain. Des voix, des images complètement brouillées. Il y eut un immense flash vert, puis plus rien. Il desserra sa prise de la gorge de sa soeur et tituba de quelques pas, reculant, sa respiration étant saccadée. Il savait... Harry releva les yeux au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, tous concernant ce qui lui était arrivé. Il regarda sa soeur, le noir se faisant constant autour de lui. Il avait été torturé une fois de plus... On l'avait encore sauvé... Il avait faillit tuer Lacerta quelques instants plus tôt... Non! Il poussa un gémissement et se passa une main dans les cheveux puis tourna brusquement le dos et se mit à courir dans une direction opposé, ne sachant pas par où il allait. La rage parcourait son corps, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir, ignorer encore et encore ce qui s'était passé... Il avait retrouvé conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait conscience de ses pouvoirs à présent, il avait aussi conscience de l'inquiétude qu'il avait procuré à tout le monde... Le Survivant qui n'avait plus de mémoire, qui n'aurait pas été désespéré ? Lui, il avait été heureux ces dernières heures, oui... Il poussa un hurlement de rage. Il allait mentir, il ne leur dirait rien, pas maintenant. Mais Lacerta... Elle savait, elle allait leur dire, et ils sauraient. Il devrait alors reprendre ses devoirs, et laisser tomber son insouciance actuelle. Mais pourtant, savait-elle vraiment ? Il ne lui avait rien dit. Oh oui elle devait savoir, son regard s'était fait plus clair lorsqu'il avait retrouver toute lucidité, il en était sûr.

Il jura, et partit en sens inverse. Il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache. Pourtant, lorsqu'il revint où il s'était trouvé, elle ne s'y trouvait plus.

-LACERTA! hurla-t-il.

La tête de la jeune femme apparut alors d'un des arbres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Reviens ici.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Personne ne doit savoir mon état...

-Que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? Je ne comptais pas leur en parler.

-Menteuse...

-Je ne te mens pas, Harry. Je suis sincère.

Il la regarda attentivement.

-J'espère bien.

Il avait retrouvé son masque froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire dans le cas contraire ?

-Me venger.

Lacerta eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais que tu vas à nouveau besoin d'avoir un bon sort de dissimulation ?

-Exacte... Je suis rempli de ce genre de sorts.

Lacerta apparut totalement devant lui et s'approcha.

-Reste tranquille.

Harry ferma les yeux et elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, se mettant à réciter une incantation elfique. Il sentit une chaleur le traverser, et puis plus rien.

-Voilà...

Il rouvrit les yeux, sous le sourire joyeux de sa soeur qui avait toujours ses mains poser sur ses joues.

-Du moins, tu as retrouvé ton aspect normal.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Que j'ai trouvé terriblement attirante autrefois.

-On est frère et soeur... murmura-t-il sombrement.

-Je sais...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne faisais rien de mal...

-Nous ne faisions rien de mal, Lacerta.

Elle retira ses mains et soupira.

-Je sais Harry... Je sais tout cela.

-Mais maintenant notre temps est fini, nous avons appris de nos erreurs...

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse, ne parvenant pas à détacher son regard du sien. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et enfin Harry brisa le contact visuel.

-Arrête, murmura-t-il.

-Sschut...

Elle pressa sa main un peu plus contre le torse de son frère, et fut couper de sa léthargie en sentant quelque chose sous le chandail de Harry. Une cicatrice... Longue et fine, mais souvenir d'un horrible passé. Harry déboutonna sa chemise en fronçant les sourcils et tous deux purent apercevoir une longue ligne blafarde lui barrer le torse, commençant près de la base de son cou et descendant jusqu'au niveau de son nombril.

-Elle est restée... murmura Lacerta dans un souffle.

-Sans doute trop profonde... chuchota à son tour son frère

-Oui... Tu la garderas toute ta vie... murmura-t-elle en passant un doigt sur la fine cicatrice.

Harry soupira.

-Du moins, c'est à un endroit peu visible...

-Exacte... Tu as eu de la chance.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler de la chance d'avoir été torturé...

-Tu as au moins de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas visible.

-Je me demande...

Il retira sa chemise et se tourna dos à elle.

-Et puis ?

-Tu en as d'autres... dit-elle, suivant leur sinueux chemin.

Harry soupira.

-Je m'en doutais.

Il frissonna légèrement au contact des doigts de Lacerta sur sa peau nue, alors qu'elle repassait sur les sillons blafards.

-Je les aurai à vie...

-Oui...

Elle soupira à son tour.

-Rhabille-toi, tu vas attraper froid.

-Je m'en moque, je peux endurer bien plus qu'un simple rhume!

-Tu n'es pas censé le savoir, tu es amnésique.

-Un point pour toi! dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Lacerta lui fit un sourire moqueur et ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, Lacerta avec la chemise de son frère à la main. Hermione déboula dans la clairière, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Mais il s'effaça aussitôt. Elle loucha sur les deux jeunes elfes, puis son visage se composa en une expression de colère. Harry la vit et tenta de contrôler ses émotions. Il était censé être amnésique, mais maintenant il était dans de beaux draps...

-Toi... dit-elle en regardant Lacerta. Espèce de... Espèce de...

-Hermione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

-LA FERME!

-ON N'A RIEN FAIT!

La jeune Dämon la gifla.

-Je ne te crois pas!

-DEMANDE LUI!

Elle pointa son frère du doigt et celui-ci pâlit légèrement.

-Heu... fit simplement Harry.

-Il est amnésique, il ne saura rien!

-Il ne l'est plus!

Harry jeta un regard noir à sa soeur.

-Que... Quoi ?

Harry se retourna vivement, des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Merci, Lacerta!

Elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-Oh merde!

-Ouais t'as bien raison de dire ça!

Harry s'avança vers Hermione, et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît en courant. Il la plaqua sur le sol, et lui mit une main sur la bouche.

-Tu ne diras rien, compris ?

Elle se débattit.

-Promets Hermione!

-Pourquoi ? cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te faire plaisir après ça ?

-Je n'ai rien fais, siffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit de te croire ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a dit de te faire confiance lorsque tu as trahit Voldemort ?

-Tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Je t'ai tout de même aidé en me vidant de mes dernières forces.

-Parce que tu as vu qu'ils arrivaient.

-Tu te mens à toi-même.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Non, moi je ne sais rien de toi maintenant.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Laisse tomber, la question n'est pas là, tu ne diras rien!

-Je leur dirais.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit de le faire.

-Qui m'en empêche ?

-Moi...

-Et moi, répondit Lacerta.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Je suis une Dämon...

-Et on en n'a rien à foutre!

-Je pourrais vous retenir un bon moment...

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Je vais me gêner, tiens!

-Tu ne diras rien, répéta Harry dans un sifflement froid, se relevant de sur elle.

Lacerta lui tendit sa chemise qu'il remit aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de voir ces cicatrices.

-Je ferais ce que je veux.

Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Je retourne me promener, dit-il à sa soeur avant de repartir dans le sentier.

Il ne se retourna pas, mais lança un sifflement sonore, appelant la louve qui se précipita derrière lui. Hermione resta seule avec Lacerta, les yeux obscurcis par la colère. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, se sentant profondément malheureuse.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je n'ai rien fait Hermione... Rien excepter lui dissimuler ses blessures à l'aide d'une incantation elfique.

-Je porte son enfant.

La jeune elfe ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était trop abasourdis pour cela.

-Ça surprend, n'est-ce pas ?

-Assez oui, souffla Lacerta.

-Je l'aime... Je donnerais ma vie pour le protéger.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu lui as démontré tout à l'heure en tout cas...

-Le choc...

Lacerta acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est certain qui tu as dû être surprise.

-C'est toi qui lui a redonner la mémoire ?

Lacerta eut un sourire moqueur mais étant également mystérieux.

-Il a eut une poussée de colère envers moi...

Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas besoin de d'autres explications.

-Je ne dirai rien, promit-elle humblement.

-Il sera content.

-J'espère...

Elle regarda le chemin par lequel Harry avait disparut.

-Il sait que tu portes son enfant ?

Cela sortit Hermione de sa rêverie.

-Je crois qu'il sait seulement que je suis enceinte... Et je doute qu'il pense que ce soit de lui...

-Pourquoi ? Il y a eut un autre homme dans ta vie ?

Hermione détourna le regard.

-Je me suis fait violé... comme punition... chuchota-t-elle, difficilement.

-Pardon ?

Lacerta comprit alors que Hermione souffrait intérieurement... Et que Harry ne l'avait pas remarquer...

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter...

-Tu en as parlé à Harry ?

-NON! Il était prisonnier, je l'avais torturé! Comment voulais-tu que je lui dise, sachant qu'il ne me faisant plus confiance !?

-Tu as... TU AS QUOI ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix...

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Et... J'ai désobéi en venant prévenir Salazar et Morgane...

Lacerta soupira.

-Viens nous rentrons!

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Harry. Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le chemin en direction du palais. Elles rentrèrent, et Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, un voile obscurcissant ses yeux. Elle n'avait parlé de cela à personne... Et il avait fallut qu'elle s'ouvre à quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance, mais qui venait tout juste d'accepter sa présence, sachant qu'elle portait son neveu et le prochain héritier du territoire des Arwels.

-Merde... murmura-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry ne lui faisait plus confiance, c'était certain à voir l'attitude qu'il avait eut tout à l'heure, mais en plus... Il avait décidé de jouer le jeu de rester amnésique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe sur moi... ?

Elle eut le fantôme d'un sourire. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu Potter dire la même phrase ? On tapa à sa porte, et Morgane entra. Hermione se releva immédiatement, ne désirant pas que l'on voit sa faiblesse.

-Je suis venu tenir la promesse que je me suis faite.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es enceinte Hermione, et un examen ne serait pas négligeable compte tenu du nombre de mangemort que tu as affronté, dont certain ont causé quelques résistances.

-Mais... Je vais bien!

-Peut-être... Mais je veux quand même t'examiner.

-S'il vous plaît... Non!

-Hermione, soit raisonnable...

-Je ne préfèrerais pas.

-Pourquoi dont ?

-Parce... Parce que!

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

-Elle est personnelle.

-Si cet enfant a quelque chose, de grave ou non, tu souffriras et la mort t'emportera probablement.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Alors, tu me laisses t'examiner ? Je ne passerai point commentaire ou question...

-Oui...

Morgane eut enfin un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

-Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un examen.

Hermione frissonna au contact de la main chaude de la Dame du Lac sur sa peau glacer. Celle-ci brandit sa baguette, et murmura une formule. Une image du ventre d'Hermione se matérialisa en une brume qui se cristallisa dans le vide. Une masse informe apparut sur ce qu'on aurait pu qualifié d'écran, bougeant quelque peu sous le regard attendrit de Morgane.

-Il est en parfaite santé!

-Je vous l'avais dit.

-On ne sait jamais Hermione.

-Je sais ce que je dis...

-Je vais te laisser...

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle regarda la jeune Dämon par-dessus son épaule.

-Il aurait fallut que tu préviennes Harry depuis longtemps, bien que maintenant il soit amnésique...

Elle sortir sur ce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Hermione se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit, épuisée. Harry, oh oui elle pourrait le prévenir, quoi que pensait les autres. Mais restait à savoir si elle en avait l'envie. La question ne se posait même pas. Bien sûr elle en avait envie, ce qu'elle appréhendait et ne désirait pourtant pas savoir par la suite, c'était la réaction du mage. Il serait ou ravi, ou furieux. Tout dépendait de son humeur. Autant choisir un moment où il serait seul et que son caractère ne serait pas un flot de colère qu'il pouvait déverser sur tout et rien, ravageant les environs et les transformant en cendre si t'elle était son désir. Mais quand est-ce que serait ce moment ?

_Tout vient à point à qui sait t'attendre. Ainsi soit-il!_

Elle attendrait le moment opportun, voilà tout. En priant pour que ni elle ni Harry ne meure auparavant. Elle soupira et finit par s'assoupir sur ces pensées.

-Il devrait être revenu depuis longtemps! La lune s'est levée depuis près de deux heures maintenant!

-Calme-toi Salazar, il avait dit qu'il allait se promener, essaya de l'apaiser Morgane.

-Envoyons Kendra!

-Elle n'est pas trouvable, sans doute partit avec lui...

-Et puis quoi encore, il ne sait même pas qui elle est!

-Cette louve suit ses instincts, et ceux-ci lui dictent sans doute de suivre son maître.

-Mais...

-Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Il est toujours revenu...

-Il est amnésique Morgane, il a dû se perdre!

-Kendra nous le ramènera si c'est le cas.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tellement confiance à un loup ?

-Parce que Harry a l'instinct d'un loup justement.

-Il est AMNÉSIQUE!

-Et il a sa protectrice avec lui.

-Elle est rentrée.

-Tu l'as vu entrer ?

-OUI!

-Dans ce cas Harry est aussi rentré.

-NON!

-Salazar calme-toi...!

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me calmer ?

-Parce que Harry n'est pas en danger...

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'il soit en danger dans sa propre forêt ?

-Voldemort nous a déjà attaqué... dans NOTRE PROPRE FORÊT!

Morgane soupira.

-Tu es trop borné.

-Non, sensé.

-Il va rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr...

Morgane soupira.

-Je te laisse, je vais dormir.

-Comme tu veux. Moi je vais l'attendre...

-Crétin...

Elle rentra au palais sans un regard de plus. Salazar se rassit sur un banc, et contempla la nuit.

Kendra l'avait quitter depuis près d'une heure, et pourtant il était obstiné à continuer à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la forêt, les ombres étaient impénétrables semblaient le guetter et le surveiller. Il savait que l'on devait le chercher, mais il s'en moquait. Salazar lui crierait dessus, mais ça aussi il s'en moquait. Il était censé être amnésique non ? Alors il ne se souvenait théoriquement pas du couvre feu... Quoiqu'il n'était pas sûr que s'il ne s'aurait rappelé de rien qu'il serait toujours ici. Harry continua sa route, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les bois touffus. Il avait besoin de calme pour libérer la colère qui l'habitait. Le désespoir l'avait de nouveau envahit. Voldemort avait tracé une nouvelle blessure à son tableau, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il se sentait détruit une fois de plus et il détestait cet étau qui le tenait dans sa main ferme, emprisonnant son âme, et empêchant la lumière de filtrer jusqu'à lui, c'était la façon dont il voyait le tout. Il soupira et s'assied sur le sol. La vie était vraiment injuste avec lui... Il n'avait jamais rien eut de positif dans sa vie, jamais rien... Excepté peut-être Hermione ? Non, pas vraiment... Elle l'avait trahit, et maintenant elle portait un monstre... Cet enfant, dont le père s'appelait Tom Elvis Jedusor... Une abomination, un enfant qui ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de vivre! Coûte que coûte, ce môme devrait disparaître, être anéantis. Harry ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire, mais un projet de potions se formait lentement dans sa tête... Un sourire froid vint orné ses lèvres. Oh oui, tout cela serait parfait !

Harry reprit finalement, tranquillement, sa marche vers le château, projetant déjà les futurs ingrédients. Il chantonnait doucement un air plutôt triste, les rayons de lune qui filtrait entre les branches des énormes arbres le montrant aux yeux indiscrets des bêtes sauvages qui auraient pu être présentes, le faisant ressembler à un spectre. Il arriva finalement au château, et se sentit aussitôt submergé par une douce mélancolie. Alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur des murailles un homme se précipita sur lui et il reforma aussitôt une expression innocente et quelque peu naïve.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ?

-Heu... Je me promenais...

-ALORS QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS LA FORÊT ?

-Mais... J'avais la louve avec moi et je restais sur le sentier...

-Ta louve est revenue ici depuis une heure!

-J'étais sur le sentier.

-Tu ne le connais pas.

-Bon je suis là, c'est okay ?

-NON, CE N'EST PAS OKAY!

-Je vais dormir...

-Vas-y...

Harry planta-là son mentor et reprit entra à l'intérieur du palais. Il secoua la tête, et monta aux étages. Là, son attention fut attirée par des bruits de sanglots. C'était une chambre, ça il en était sûr, une chambre d'invité. Il toqua deux coups à la porte, et la poussa. Il rentra, et vit Hermione qui était affalée sur son lit, les épaules tressautantes au rythme de ses pleurs.

-Heu... ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, aussi Harry s'approcha, et s'assit sur le lit.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle, la voix enrouée de sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'occupe... répondit-elle un peu agressivement.

-Oui je vais m'en occuper.

-Sors, s'il te plaît!

-Pas avant de savoir ce que tu as.

-Ça... Ça ne te regarde pas...

-J'en suis pas si sûr...

Son regard brillait d'une lueur inquiétante, signe d'après Hermione qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs dans le moment présent. Immédiatement, elle bloqua son esprit, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait vu la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit... Il avait vu son viol. Plus aucune expression ne marquait son visage. Il regarda fixement Hermione sans ciller. Elle le regarda froidement, furieuse et choquée qu'il ait pu lui faire ça.

-Maintenant tu sais! Ça t'a plu ?

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, répliqua-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

-Sors!

-Tu es enceinte ?

-OUI! Et c'est de toi si tu veux tout savoir!

Harry ne trouva rien à dire, les lèvres entrouvertes.

-SORS MAINTENANT!

Il obéit sans rien dire et sortit, le choc se lisant sur son visage. Un : l'enfant était de lui. Deux : Voldemort avait osé lui faire du mal. Trois : il avait posé ses sales pattes sur elle... Une expression de pure haine et de colère passa sur son visage contre le mage noir. Ce salaud avait osé... Il étouffa un hurlement de rage, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, la tête remplie d'idées noires. Morgane le croisa dans le couloir, apparemment, elle n'était pas capable de dormir.

-Harry!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu vas bien ?

-De quoi j'ai l'air...

-Tu n'es plus...

-OUI JE LE SUIS TOUJOURS AMNÉSIQUE!

-Vu ta réaction, on ne dirait pas...

Harry ne dit rien, mais ses yeux eux, disaient tout.

-Oh oui, tu as retrouvé la mémoire!

-Non.

-Tu as le même caractère que dans ton état normal, tu as retrouvé la mémoire, sinon tout sera déjà détruis autour de nous.

-Merde.

-Depuis quand ?

-Tout à l'heure.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit... Tu me déçois Harry.

-Au moins ça m'a permis de sortir un peu de mes obligations! Je vous doit rien!

Morgane se calma aussitôt, et le regarda calmement.

-Tu as bien fait, dans un sens...

-Ouais, peut-être... Je vais dans ma chambre.

Alors qu'il passait devant Morgane, elle le retint par le bras et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner et de lui faire face, son regard croisant le sien.

-Tu as su n'est-ce pas ?

Harry détourna la tête, regardant le sol.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Harry, tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir.

-Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas!

-Harry, répliqua la Dame du Lac d'une voix ferme.

-J'ai su...

-Et ?

-Laisse-moi partir.

-Quelle a été sa réaction ?

-Laisse-moi partir, répéta Harry dans un faible murmure.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Non.

-Bien. Elle me le dira.

-C'est ça, lâche-moi maintenant, j'ai sommeil.

-Harry... Laisse lui du temps.

Il ne répondit rien, et Morgane le relâcha, lui permettant de partir. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son grand lit, las de sa journée. Son regard se posa sur le cercle d'argent qui n'avait apparemment pas bougé de sa place depuis qu'il était partit de cet endroit. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte, les rideaux blanc, vaporeux, ondulant légèrement avec la brise fraîche de la fin janvier, emplissant l'immense chambre d'une odeur fraîche. Il passa les mains sur l'oreiller, et fixa le plafond. Il ne pouvait pas y croire : il allait être père... Enfin, théoriquement. Hermione allait-elle garder cet enfant ? Il n'en doutait pas vraiment... La jeune femme avait un tel instinct maternel! Enfin, c'était bien un instinct maternelle qu'elle laissait entrevoir parfois, non ? Il se redressa. Lui ne pouvait pas vraiment le savoir, mais... Toute cette attention qu'elle lui accordait parfois, c'était bien l'instinct maternel ça ? A moins que ce ne soit... de l'amour ?

-Arg, grogna-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

L'amour... Ce sentiment complexe, qui apparaissait souvent sous diverses formes, qui vous prenait au ventre, qui vous faisait franchir les barrières du réel et du non réel, qui enflammait votre âme... Voilà qu'il se lançait dans des théories qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connues, c'était littéralement risible. Il ricana doucement et s'enroula dans sa couverture, le cercle d'argent au pied du lit tombant par terre. Ce fut dans cette position qu'il s'endormit.

Hermione se réveilla, le soleil illuminant ses beaux cheveux noirs. Elle porta machinalement sa main à son ventre. Elle faisait toujours cela depuis qu'elle savait. Bâillant et s'étirant gracieusement, elle se leva de son lit au matelas de plumes d'oie et après s'être brossé les cheveux et s'être changé, elle sortit dans le couloir. Tout était calme, mais pourtant, un bruit étouffé parvenait au fond du couloir, d'une pièce fermé par de double porte au bois de noyer sombres: la chambre de Harry. Hésitant, la jeune femme s'en approcha et toqua pour ensuite la pousser. Elle vit alors une chose qui la cloua au sol. Harry, qui était torse nu, avait ce même torse barré d'une longue cicatrice blanchâtre... Celui-ci se figea sur place en la voyant, coupant son élan pour passer une tenue propre.

-Hermione... souffla-t-il, sans ciller.

La jeune femme rougit fortement, et voulut sortir, mais il la rattrapa par la main.

-Attend...

-N... Non, je vois bien que je te dérange.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, Mione...

-Je...

Elle cherchait un endroit où posé son regard afin de ne pas rencontrer celui de Harry.

-On doit discuter de plusieurs choses.

-Pas... Pas maintenant non, pas encore.

Il caressa doucement son visage, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si, Hermione. Maintenant.

Elle frémit légèrement et Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Elle n'osa pas le regarder.

-Hermione, réponds-moi. Est-ce que je te fais peur ? Est-ce que je t'ai fais quelque chose qui t'a effrayé ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Harry soupira et lâcha son bras, puis tourna doucement son visage vers le sien.

-Réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir...

Elle secoua négativement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Harry posa une main sur sa taille, mais la jeune fille sursauta et recula de près de deux mètres. L'ébauche d'un sourire plutôt triste apparut sur le visage de Harry.

-Oh oui je te fais peur...

Elle ne dit rien, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses genoux se ramenant sous son menton. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Harry s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant elle. Il essuya de son pouce une des larmes qui roulait doucement vers les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal Mione.

Elle tourna simplement la tête, ne répondant pas. Harry voulu la prendre et la serrée contre lui, mais elle recula aussitôt, le regardant sans ciller en secouant la tête. Cependant, elle ne put aller bien loin, son dos atteignant bien vite le mur. Le jeune homme la regarda, ne comprenant plus rien. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lut la panique et la peur dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait.

-Enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Ne m'approche pas! ordonna-t-elle, piteusement.

-Mione ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, la fixant de ses yeux bicolores. La situation lui échappait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, merde ?

-Je... Tu me fais peur, oui!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Elle refusa de s'expliquer.

-Mione...

Il s'accroupit à nouveau devant elle.

-... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait du mal ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant ses mots.

-J'ai vu ce que tu faisais aux gens que tu n'apprécies pas...

Harry soupira.

-C'est donc cela.

Il s'assied au sol, devant elle.

-Tu sais, enfin... Je croyais que tu savais... Je ne fais pas le mal pour le plaisir Mione, mais quand la nécessité l'exige, c'est pour me défendre.

-Je ne parle pas que de cela...

-Eh bien tu parles de quoi dans ce cas ?

-C'est... C'est personnel.

-Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne m'expliques pas, et par conséquent, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

-J'aimerais bien pourtant.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire.

-Tu... Tu sais pourquoi.

-Ton... heu... avec... Je veux... Ce que j'ai... découvert hier ?

Elle acquiesça doucement. Harry eut le fantôme d'un sourire.

-Mione regarde-moi.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça. Jamais!

Elle détourna brusquement le regard.

-Mione, reprit doucement Harry.

-Quoi... ?

-Tu as déjà eu confiance en moi... Pourquoi avoir peur maintenant ?

-Parce que maintenant, tout a changé...

-Hermione, je ne t'ai jamais fais de mal, et je ne cherche pas à t'en faire non plus... Je t'aime et je tiens à toi, alors comment l'idée de te blesser pourrait-elle me traverser l'esprit ?

-Parce que... Je t'ai fait du mal.

-Et je ne chercherai pas à me venger, loin de là.

-Comment pourrais-je te croire ?

-Parce que je t'aime.

Elle regarda ailleurs, refusant d'y croire.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois ?

-Rien.

Harry soupira. Hermione était inflexible et inapprochable. Il finit par se relever et alla chercher la tenue elfique qu'il avait laissée tombé lorsque Hermione était entrée. Il l'enfila prestement, puis il la regarda de nouveau.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Harry la regarda fixement, puis il lui tourna dos, empoigna une cape et l'attacha sur son épaule droite à l'aide d'une broche représentant un dragon et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Tu veux rester ici ?

-Non... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je vais aller manger un morceau moi.

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit, titubante. Harry la regarda disparaître au bout du couloir et entrer dans sa chambre, avant de refermer lui-même les doubles portes de ses propres appartements et de partir à l'étage inférieur, vers la grande salle des réceptions où toutes âmes qui vivaient dans le palais devaient se trouver dans le moment présent. Lorsque Harry arriva enfin dans ladite salle, Salazar le regarda, plus qu'étonné.

-Ha... Harry ?

-Bonjour Salazar, lui répondit Harry avec un grand sourire, avant de se diriger vers Lacerta qui était assise à sa propre place.

Lorsque celle-ci le repéra, elle se leva aussitôt et courut voir son frère se jetant à son cou, alors que celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Oui je vais bien Lacerta...

-Je suis bien contente de l'apprendre, allez viens t'asseoir à ta place, vite, vite, vite.

-Tout doux, répondit son aîné, toujours aussi joyeusement, faisant pourtant le tour de la table et allant s'asseoir, sa soeur prenant place à sa droite. Salazar regarda Harry, plus que surpris.

-Attends... Tu pourrais m'expliquer deux secondes ce qui se passe ?

Harry le regarda, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

-Il y a quelque chose dans mon comportement qui ne te plaît pas ?

-Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Ais-je l'air d'être amnésique ?

-Non, et c'est ça qui m'étonne...

-T'auras qu'à demandé à ma très chère soeur...

-Qu'est-ce que ta soeur a à faire là-dedans ?

-Tu verras bien.

-Tu n'as pas changé dans ta façon d'être explicite toi...

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

-Parce que ça nous ferait du bien de temps à autre mais bon...

-Ce serait bien moins drôle.

Salazar soupira, et finit par se détourner de Harry qui était assis à sa place et se servait. Morgane s'approcha de lui et lui lança un regard mécontent avant d'aller s'asseoir à la droite de Salazar. Dans sa tête, il entendit une voix furieuse :

« Qu'est ce que tu as fais à Hermione ? »

« Eh, mais pourquoi faut toujours que ça me retombe sur le dos ? J'ai rien fait moi! » répliqua Harry, le visage impassible, mangeant et bavardant avec Lacerta.

« Ah ouais ? Tu l'as complètement effrayée, espèce d'idiot! »

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais rien fait! »

« J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ce soit le cas! »

« Pas de ma faute si, tout à coup, elle a une peur bleue de moi! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ? »

« Va lui demander, moi j'ai rien put obtenir d'elle y'a un quart d'heure. »

« Rien put obtenir dans quel sens ? »

« Morgane... C'est pas le moment de pense à _ça_! » la réprimanda Harry.

« Mais je ne pensais à rien du tout... »

« Tu te fous de moi, là! »

« Pas du tout... »

« Bon, mais je te répète que je ne lui ai rien faite! »

« Je sais mais en tout cas elle est bizarre! »

« Je le sais, mais j'ai rien put faire... »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui a changé en elle ? »

« À part qu'elle est enceinte... Mais ça toi aussi tu le sais... »

« Je parle d'autre chose! »

« Tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

« Tu ne saurai pas autre chose ? »

« Voldemort la forcé à faire certaine chose... Mais à part ça, non. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« Elle a été violé... »

« QUOI ? »

« Je n'étais pas censé le dire... »

« Le salaud! »

« Je sais... »

« Je vais le... »

« Tu ne feras rien, car personne n'ira là-bas. »

« Moi j'irais! »

« Non! »

« Tu vas m'en empêcher peut-être ? »

« Oui, exactement! »

« Et comment ? »

« Morgane, je-ne-veux-pas-que-tu-y-ailles! »

« POURQUOI ? »

« PARCE QUE! CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT D'AVOIR UN AUTRE CAPTIF CHEZ JEDUSOR! »

« Il ne me prendra pas comme ça... Les Dames du Lac ont des particularités que tu découvriras bientôt, mon cher... »

« Morgane, par pitié! Si tu ne changes pas d'avis, je le dis à Salazar! »

« Tu me fais du chantage, maintenant ? »

« Pour ta sécurité, oui! »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en occuper! »

« Si, je vais m'en occuper! »

Harry fit le contact télépathique avec Salazar, le joignant à leur débat sans que Morgane ne s'en rendre compte.

« Je te répète que tu n'iras pas! »

« De quoi vous parlez, là ? »

« HARRY! »

« C'était le seul moyen... »

Il répondit par la suite à Serpentard:

« Elle veut aller rappliquer chez Tom »

« QUOI ? »

« T'es vraiment traître sur ce coup-là gamin! »

« Je te laisserais pas risquer ta vie Morgane, désolé. J'ai besoin de toi, moi. »

« Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que ta copine elle a besoin de quoi ? »

« Certainement pas qu'elle sache que tu es été te faire tuer pour elle, en sachant que je t'ai dis qu'elle s'était faite violé! »

« Je m'en moque, il doit payer! »

« PAS MAINTENANT! L'heure viendra, mais pas tout de suite! »

« SI, MAINTENANT! »

« NON! »

« SI! »

« J'AI DIT NON! »

« JE SUIS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR SAVOIR CE QUE JE VEUX FAIRE! »

« APPAREMMENT PAS, PARCE QUE TU VAS ALLER TE FAIRE TUER! »

« TU PEUX CAUSER TOI! »

« OUAIS, MOI JE PEUX! PARCE QUE MOI, J'AI LE SORT SUR MONDE SUR LES ÉPAULES! »

« JUSTEMENT, TU NE PEUX PAS À CAUSE DE ÇA! »

-ARRÊTE, TU NE VEUX VRAIMENT RIEN COMPRENDRE HEIN ?

Il avait crié cette phrase, coupant net tout contact mental. Il sortit de table, bousculant tout sur son passage.

-Harry, reviens ici! s'écria Salazar, se levant pour suivre son protégé.

Celui-ci avait déjà passé dans le hall et était à présent au milieu du grand escalier. Il se dirigeait comme un fou vers sa chambre.

-Harry, attend!

Il ne voulait rien entendre. Il poussa brutalement les portes de ses appartements et les referma dans un claquement sec. Il cassa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main. Morgane était borné quand elle le voulait, et la plupart du temps, dans les mauvais moments. Il semblait oublié que c'était aussi le cas pour lui-même. Il renversa une table basse en retira d'un geste rageur sa couronne, la jetant sur son lit. Il se dirigea par la suite vers sa terrasse.

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie était toujours compliquée ? Pourquoi est-ce que, pour une fois, les choses ne pouvaient pas être simple ? Morgane voulait aller venger Hermione. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas à elle de faire justice, loin de là! Ça aurait plutôt été à lui. Non ? Mais on disait toujours que les femmes voulaient se défendre entre elles. Cette galère devenait compliquée. Et Hermione qui craignait d'être à moins de deux mètres de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il s'assied sur le sol, près de la balustrade, s'adossant contre une colonne de marbre blanc. Il soupira, et regarda le ciel. Il aurait bien aimé, en fin de compte, ne se souvenir de rien. Pourtant, le fait qu'il allait être père se ramenait à sa mémoire. Donc, dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas totalement être mécontent de cette situation. Mais quand même... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une haine particulière à l'égard de Tom Jedusor. Ce type avait violé Hermione, il avait posé ses sales pattes sur le corps de sa petite amie et l'avait forcé à son désir. Tout cela pour quoi ? Pour avoir un héritier! Pour avoir un môme qui serait élevé dans un monde de sang et de douleur, pour que cet enfant devienne une machine à tuer et suive les traces de son père. Mais, fort heureusement, cela n'avait pas marché... Hermione portait son enfant, mais il fallait espérer qu'elle le garderait. La crise que Tom ferait quand il l'apprendrait... Harry ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Il allait devoir protéger Hermione... Même si il savait que son fils ou sa fille serait moins puissant que lui-même, Voldemort voudrait l'utiliser comme moyen de pression sur lui. Et Merlin savait combien Harry se précipiterait là-bas si jamais l'enfant se faisait enlevé, jusqu'en donner sa vie. Il se moquait bien de sa vie, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était que son entourage n'ait aucun problème...

Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, se frottant les yeux à l'aide son pouce et de son index. Comme la vie était compliquée... En plus, Hermione ne voulait plus lui parler, Morgane était décidé à aller se jeter tête baissée chez la mort, Salazar ne prenait aucun partit et lui devait resté là, à attendre, ne sachant que faire, pour seule compagnie la plupart que temps personne d'autre que Lacerta. Le bazar que c'était... Altaïr grogna et finit par détacher sa cape grise retenue par une attache en argent représentant un la tête d'un dragon, se souciant peu du froid qui régnait dehors. Il l'étendit par terre, et s'allongea dessus, les yeux vers le ciel. Le plafond se teintait de vermeille au loin, donnant une magnifique couleur aux nuages pratiquement immobile au-dessus de lui. Il sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés, et se retourna. C'était Lacerta. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et vint s'étendre contre lui sur sa cape, silencieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste être avec toi pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça me rend triste de te voir seul... Alors je suis venue te tenir compagnie.

-Euh... Merci.

Lacerta lui sourit, et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Hum... J'ai une amie qui ne serait pas contente...

-Bah... T'es mon frère.

-Et tu crois que c'est comme ça que les frères et soeurs réagissent ?

-Harry... On ne s'est pas toujours considéré comme lier par le sang... C'est un peu normal tout cela, non ?

-Non, pas trop...

-Bon, je vais être claire, ça te dérange ou non ?

-Vis-à-vis d'Hermione... Oui.

-Très bien...

Elle se décala sur le côté et se coucha sur la pierre froide, abandonnant la chaleur de la cape.

-Ça veut pas dire que tu dois te coucher sur la pierre! Juste, ne pas poser ta tête sur moi...

-Bah, je suis très bien où je suis.

-Comme tu veux...

Elle ne répondit rien, fixant le ciel.

-C'est une belle matinée...

-Ouais... Le sol est glacé, il va pas tarder à neiger, mais c'est une belle matinée... répondit boudeusement la jeune elfe.

-T'aimes pas la neige ?

-Non, c'est trop froid.

-Moi j'aime beaucoup.

-Contente pour toi.

-C'est représentatif de l'espoir.

-C'est surtout représentatif de se geler le...

-J'ai compris... la coupa Harry. Tu manques de poésie, ma chère!

-Bah, ça sert pas à grand-chose la poésie!

-Non, mais c'est beau ?

-Si on veut.

-C'est beau. C'est une affirmation.

Lacerta se plongea dans le silence, fixant le ciel qui s'éclairait peu à peu.

-Il va faire frais, aujourd'hui...

-Ouais, sans doute.

-C'est certain.

Harry passa ses bras derrière sa nuque, appuyant sa tête sur ceux-ci.

-Je suis fatigué...

Sa soeur grogna.

-Tu disais ?

-Je suis fatigué.

-Je vais te laisser alors... J'ai... autre chose à faire.

-Parfait.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea d'un pas plutôt vif vers la porte. Harry, quant à lui, resta dans sa contemplation du ciel. Lacerta était étrange ces temps-ci, non ? Était-ce une idée qu'il se faisait ? Sans doute. Il haussa les épaules. Il finit par fermer les yeux et laissa échapper un petit soupir. Il avait tellement besoin de sommeil! Mais pas ici... À contre coeur, il se releva et se traîna jusqu'à son lit, les pieds feutrant le sol, sa cape maintenue mollement dans sa main. Il aperçut alors une silhouette dans sa chambre. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître... Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tout va bien Mione ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait des larmes clairement visibles sur le visage, et ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. Harry, sachant qu'elle ne voudra pas l'approcher, l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit, pendant que lui prenait place dans un fauteuil tout près.

-Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Potter ne réagis pas et se figea quelque peu, puis finit par enserrer la taille de Hermione dans ses bras, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se mit à la bercer doucement. Il caressa ses cheveux, sentant la tension de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-J'ai... mon rêve...

-Oui... ?

Elle renifla.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Mione... ?

-Je... Je sais... Je... Je le hais!

-Qui ? Voldemort ?

Elle frémit entre ses bras.

-Oui c'est bien lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

-Je... Un souvenir...

-Raconte-moi.

Sa voix était un doux murmure, une caresse protectrice, un réconfort pour un enfant ayant une frayeur.

-J'ai... J'ai revu... le... Il m'a forcé... Oh, Harry, je suis désolée!

C'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne.

-Tu n'as rien à expliquer, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, loin de là...

-Mais...

-Non, Hermione, ne t'excuses pas... Il t'a violé, tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans...

-Je... C'est moi qui m'est... joint... à... à ses rangs...

-C'est dans ton sang, ce n'était pas toi, mais tes instincts.

-Mais... Je t'ai fait du mal!

-C'est oublié.

-Les... cicatrices que tu portes témoignent pourtant de cette douleur.

-C'est oublié je te dis!

Hermione se blottit contre son torse, secouée encore de légers sanglots. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, enlacés, profitant de la douceur du moment.

-Il y a autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

-Je t'aime...

Harry soupira intérieurement. Hermione ne s'était pas refroidit en ce qui le concernait. Mais cela lui allait parfaitement, car lui-même l'adorait.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Nous attendons vos commentaires.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Laika__&Darkness Call!_


	24. Considération pour l'avenir

**Diclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et tout ce qui n'appartient pas aux tomes originaux. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur :** Sincèrement, je suis désolé pour le retard de publication que le chapitre à pu prendre, mais j'ai été accablé de devoir cette semaine, et j'ai encore un mont Everest (chouette comparaison... Très belle métaphore, plus véridique je dois dire) pour ce week-end... Alors le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas lundi, mais au cours de la semaine, tout dépendant de certaine chose que j'ai noté dans la deuxième note de l'auteur, à la fin du chapitre... Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de votre compréhension.****

**RARs**** :**

**Marijuane**** :** Désolé pour le regard que ça a pris! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Greg :** Ça te tentait! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Cricri :** Tu trouves ? Eh bien je rougis alors! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Alinemcb54 :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. On se retrouve au prochain rendez-vous!

**Ratonton**** :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Mélissa**** :** Yippi! Une review! Non, on ne met plus de chapitre sur TWWO trop compliqué! Carcassonne, c'est où ça ? (lève un sourcil dubitatif) Moi je visite un château en mai, j'ai trop hâte. Inspiration, quand tu nous tiens! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Sarah Black :** Harry, redevenu lui-même, dans le chapitre précédent ? Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai trouvé trop... naïf moi. Cela dit, j'ai un truc pour toi : La patience est une vertu qu'il faut apprendre à récolter! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Aragorn**** :** Contente de l'apprendre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**LyuShin**** :** Hmmm, bien saignate et sadique ? J'aurais bien aimé, mais non, ce n'est pas dans ce genre-là, quoique, Tom, n'est pas absent de ces quelques lignes! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Lisia**** : **Bon c'est d'accord, tu es pardonnée! Hmmm, merci bien, mais faut dire que le chapitre précédent, je ne l'avais pas beaucoup retouché. Je te promets par contre de retravailler plus sur le volet 2, c'est une promesse personnelle! Je veux que ça touche plus les gens en profondeurs, que ça les émois! Hmm, c'est vrai, tu sais à peu près tout ce qui va arriver toi lol, j'avais oublier Pour la petite, tu verras bien assez tôt ce qui adviendra d'elle, tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Ce sera à la fin du volet 2, ou le début du 3. Mais te fais pas de bile, elle ne sera pas maltraiter... Si elle survit jusque là (mouhahahahaha, tu comprendras bien assez tôt, cela aussi.) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Archidruide**** : **Ne te plains pas! J'ai commencé l'école le 30 août! Hmm... Si on meut, en ayant deux personnalité et que l'une décède ? Non. Quant à moi, non. Tu as beau avoir deux dimensions différentes d'esprits, c'est tout de même un tout dans un même corps. Il ne te manquerait plus qu'une partie de toi-même, mais tu vivrais toujours. C'est mon avis en tout cas. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Citation de la semaine :** _Les enfants sont sans passé et c'est tout le mystère de l'innocence magique de leur sourire._ **Kundera, Milan 1929******

**__**

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre24 : Considération pour l'avenir_**

**__**

Février s'annonçait froid, à voir même glacial. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Harry avait retrouvé la mémoire et que lui et Hermione aient retrouvés leurs caractères habituels. Enfin, habituel était un grand mot... Les conséquences, comme l'avait dit Severus, avait fait un autre ravage sur la conscience de Harry. Du moins, n'était-il pas totalement effondré. Ses manies avaient changées par contre... Il était moins impulsif, réfléchissant au pour et au contre de ses décisions, sa détermination du moins n'avait que centuplé tout comme la flamme de sa rage de détruire Voldemort brûlait toujours en lui.

En ce matin humide et frisquet, il se trouvait assis dans la salle de réception pratiquement vide, parlant doucement avec Salazar qui s'était, lui aussi, levé tôt.

-Je pense que Voldemort va bientôt se réveiller, cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'a pas attaquer...

Harry se leva, tournant le dos à Salazar, ses yeux se perdant dans l'immensité blanche du ciel qui apparaissait par une des hautes fenêtres.

-Il faudra renforcer les défenses...

-Nous ferons tous ce qu'il faudra Harry, les elfes ont presque terminés l'entraînement, ils sont plus que aptes à défendre leur vie et ceux des leurs.

-Je l'espère Salazar... Je m'en voudrais tellement qu'il y ait des morts ici, alors que j'ai promis de les protéger, d'empêcher le sang d'imbiber la terre sacrée que nous foulons ici.

-Je sais, Harry. Mais je te promets que ce qui s'est passé la première fois ne se reproduira plus. Je veillerai à ce que l'on renforce toutes les barrières dès ce soir...

-Tu sais que je te fais confiance mon ami... Une confiance de fou...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Tu ne devrais pas, pourtant...

-Je le fais tout de même.

-Tu n'es pas bien raisonnable...

-Tu dis tout le contraire de ce que Morgane et moi avons discuté jusqu'à hier tard dans la nuit...

-C'est possible.

Harry vint se rasseoir, empoignant une pomme d'un rouge extrêmement sombre dans la coupe, la portant à sa bouche.

-Tout est prêt pour Hermione ? demanda-t-il, après avoir avalé sa première bouché du fruit.

-Oui, tout est prêt. Elle part tout à l'heure...

-Parfait... J'enverrais Marlewo avec elle, je serai plus apaisé.

-Tu... Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas quitter ce lieu, et de plus, je ne veux pas voir Dumbledore et mon... et Black.

-Elle apprécierait, pourtant.

-Je sais.

Il soupira.

-Mais je ne peux pas... Une autre fois peut-être.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes devoirs, mon... père, cet endroit, Voldemort...

-Ce n'est pas une excellente raison, Harry!

-S'en est une pour moi, c'est ma décision Salazar, et tu ne la contesteras pas, point barre.

-Et Hermione ?

-Hermione va retrouver son père, ils auront besoin de calme pour parler... Et peut-être que Bellatrix sera là elle aussi, alors arrête.

-Justement! Severus sera encore plus en colère contre toi... si tu n'y vas pas!

-Sal' je t'ai dit d'arrêter.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils, et une certaine note de menace était apparut dans sa voix. Le Salazar en question croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, très calme.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire et pas faire.

-En ce qui me concerne, oui.

-Non.

-Bon t'as finit ? J'ai pris ma décision.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais tu décides...

-Exacte, changeons de sujet maintenant.

Au même moment, Morgane et Hermione entrèrent. Harry leur adressa un sourire tendre et chaleureux, deux personnes qu'ils adoraient.

-Vous embellissez cette matinée...

-Espèce de charmeur!

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout, je ne dis que la moindre des choses.

Salazar lui écrasa le pied sous la table.

-Salazar est en même jaloux...

-Quoi ? Moi, jaloux ?

-Oui toi, mon cher ami.

-Bah ça alors!

Morgane rie doucement d'un rire clair et vint s'asseoir près de son protégé, Hermione l'accompagnant.

-On va bientôt partir pour Poudlard.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Tu pars pour Poudlard... Avec Marlewo. Moi, je ne peux pas.

Elle eut soudainement un air déçu, et son sourire s'effaça.

-Tu... Tu ne viens pas ?

-J'ai eu un empêchement malheureusement.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Une prochaine fois...**__**

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, bousculant tout sur son passage, et repartit chercher sa cape. Elle l'attacha d'un coup sec.

-J'y vais.... Avec Marlewo, puisque son Altesse ne veut pas venir!

-Hermione...

Harry soupira.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est tout...

-Menteur. Tu ne veux pas, c'est différent. Tu ne veux pas aller voir mon père et le lui dire en face...

-Je n'ai rien contre Severus au contraire.

Une lueur brilla dans son regard bicolore.

-J'ai quelque chose contre Dumbledore et Black, c'est différent, et je te l'ai dit, j'ai des obligations qui me retiennent ici à l'imprévu.

-Lesquelles ?

-La défense de la cité... Quelques problèmes au village...

-Les soldats sont au point, j'ai supervisé l'entraînement ce matin!

Harry soupira.

-Je ne peux pas, fin de la discussion.

-Tu ne veux seulement pas affronter tes peurs en face! Crétin!

Elle quitta sur ce la pièce sous le regard de Potter.

-Je suis dans de beaux draps, grogna-t-il.

-Tu t'y es mis tout seul.

-C'est bon je sais.

-Va la rattraper...

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Sal' recommence pas!

Harry lui décocha _le regard qui tue_, mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi ne l'accompagnes-tu pas, Harry ?

-Arrête, siffla celui-ci.

-POURQUOI ?

-PARCE QUE!

-REPONDS QUAND JE TE PARLES!

-J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi!

-C'est ce que tu en dit! Arrête de faire l'imbécile.

Harry se leva d'un bond et quitta à grand pas la salle, le pan de sa tenue volant derrière lui, tout en tempêtant contre Serpentard. Salazar regarda Morgane d'un air désespéré. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Tu l'as bien cherché.

-QUOI ?

-Je n'ai rien à en dire de plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, arrête Salazar, il a bien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, j'ai la même humeur que lui, n'oublis pas.

-Vous m'emmerdez tous...

Morgane eut un sourire moqueur, mais pourtant ne répondit rien. Au même instant, Harry repassa devant les portes de la salle, vêtu d'une tenue de voyage, maugréant toujours.

-J'vais lui en faire des imbéciles moi, grogna-t-il d'une voix plus forte, se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

Ils sortirent à leur tour, curieux.

Au moment où ils arrivaient dans le gigantesque jardin, un elfe donnait les brides d'un magnifique étalon bai à Harry qui sauta sur son dos, à cru, et il partit au galop. L'adolescent rattrapa rapidement les deux autres chevaux qui soulevaient un nuage de poussière au loin, et les arrêta.

-Marlewo, tu rentres au château... Je vais accompagner Miss.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, je m'en charge.

Celui qui avait vu la tâche de maître d'arme lui revenir abaissa la tête en signe de soumission et d'allégeance.

-Comme vous voulez...

Il tourna bride et reprit le chemin du retour. Harry regarda Hermione un long moment, sans rien dire. Alors qu'elle allait parler, il la coupa :  
-Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-C'est pardonné... lâcha-t-elle.

-On se met en route? proposa-t-il.

-Bien sûr...

Harry lui sourit, et talonna sa monture. Ils galopèrent un long moment avant de sortir de la forêt des Arwels, débouchant du côté de la Forêt Interdite.

-À partir d'ici, c'est prudence requise, murmura Harry, pénétrant entre les arbres, le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle hocha la tête, sortant doucement sa baguette. Harry quant à lui, la garda rangée, mais à porter de main tout de même. La neige crissait sous les sabots des chevaux, empêchant toute discrétion. Il se rapprocha doucement d'Hermione.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on laisse les chevaux là, et qu'on change la couleur de nos habits en blanc...

-Continuons encore un peu, nous verrons si nous pouvons passer plus inaperçu, et les chevaux vont se faire tuer si on les laisse ici.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais mieux vaut eux, que nous.

-Il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, non ?

-Sans doute, mais tu peux facilement y aller par la voie des airs, et moi je n'aurais qu'à prendre mon apparence canine.

-Mais... Les chevaux... Ça m'embête de les laisser-là...

-Je vais les renvoyer.

Hermione changea entièrement la couleur de ses vêtements, puis se jeta un sort de Désillusionnement avant de s'envoler. Harry mit pied à terre par la suite, puis posa ses mains sur les têtes des animaux, murmurant quelque chose en elfique. Aussitôt, ils se retournèrent et reprit le chemin de par où ils étaient venus. Harry se métamorphosa. Il ne ressentait plus le froid, aucun fatigue. Ses sens étaient aiguisé et régulièrement il percevait l'odeur du sang, l'odeur du gibier, mais pas le temps pour ces balivernes, il devait traverser cette forêt, il devait braver les danger, sa quête était tel.

Hermione, elle, admirait encore une fois la beauté du ciel. Elle aimait profondément voler, elle se sentait vraiment dans son élément... Sous elle, elle ne percevait cependant aucun forme en mouvement, Harry n'était pas percevable, sa vitesse et son agilité à se mouvoir dans les grandes étendus végétales lui étaient propres et siennes. Elle se mit à rire doucement, et continua sa trajectoire vers Poudlard. Elle l'atteindrait sans doute avant Harry, il lui faudrait alors l'attendre, où aller voir directement son père.

Harry continua sa trajectoire, ignorant les bêtes curieuses qui regardaient dans sa direction. Il fonçait droit vers le château, se souciant de peu de chose. Ce ne fut qu'à la lisière qu'il croisa la première chose qui l'inquiéta vraiment. Un gros chien noir, qui lui était étrangement familier... Celui-ci se mit à gronder furieusement, écume à la gueule. Le pelage de Harry s'hérissa, vaguant sur son échine et un grognement féroce sortit de sa gueule, montant des profondeurs de ses entrailles, les crocs étincelants. Il se lança violemment sur le chien noir, et leurs deux corps roulèrent dans la neige, le sang s'y mêlant. Harry fut mordu à l'épaule, mais il réussit à se dégager d'un violent coup de dent. Le chien noir gémit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry se jeta sur son dos. Le canin gronda de rage et de douleur en sentant les dents du loup se planter dans sa chair. Harry le mordit de nouveau, sentant le goût du sang dans sa gueule. Le chien se dégagea brutalement de cet étau de crocs, se mettant face à son adversaire, cherchant ses faiblesses et sa faille, mais le loup était deux fois plus gros que lui, et beaucoup plus vif. Il se transforma soudainement sous une forme humanoïde.

-Ne me touche plus jamais Black, cracha-t-il, essuyant le sang qui traçait un sillon sur sa joue entaillée.

Puis il repartit en courant vers Poudlard. Hermione devait être arrivé depuis un moment, et donc devait être dans le bureau de Severus. Harry prit donc ce chemin, une certaine nostalgie au ventre alors qu'il traversait le château où il aurait dû terminer ses études cette année-là. Il traversa rapidement les couloirs, avant de se diriger vers le donjon de Severus. Il entendit alors une explosion de bruit, et sursauta. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui ce passait... Harry continua pourtant son chemin et lorsqu'il fut devant la porte du bureau du maître des potions, il toqua deux coups, puis ouvrit et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une fiole de verre.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-OUI!

Harry évita un second flacon et s'avança calmement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

-Lequel ?

Hermione lui sourit moqueusement.

-Le même que tu crois mon trésor.

-Je m'en doutais.

Puis il se tourna vers Severus.

-En quoi cela te dérange ?

-Je... Elle... VOUS AVEZ DIX-SEPT ANS!

-Oui, et puis ?

-NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES INCONSCIENT BORDEL !?

-Non pas du tout, nous venions te l'annoncer Severus, pas de demander ta permission.

-ET VOLDEMORT ? IL EST À VOS TROUSSES!

-Voldemort c'est une autre histoire Sev', on ne s'empêchera pas de vivre pour un psychopathe!

-SI CET ENFANT PORTE LE NOM DE _POTTER_ SON AVENIR SERA COMME LE TIENS!

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS DE MON AVENIR ?

Rogue se calma.

-Je veux seulement dire que vous subirez sans doute le même sort que tes parents Harry, et que cet enfant aura un avenir, comme le passé que tu as eu.

-Non pas du tout, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas Lily et James Potter! Nous avons plus de pouvoir qu'eux!

-Raison de plus pour qu'il veuille vous tuez... Tous les trois!

-Ce qui n'arrivera pas, répliqua cette fois Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais Severus ? Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour que tu ais cette attitude querelleuse. L'avenir s'ouvre ainsi, voilà tout.

-L'avenir... Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous n'avez pas d'avenir...

Hermione le fusilla du regard et Harry tenta de se contenir, mais sa mâchoire était crispée.

-Tais-toi!

-Non. Vous risquez de vous faire massacrer et tuer à tout moment... Comment pouvez-vous appeler cela un avenir ?

-Severus, tais-toi. Tu n'acceptes peut-être pas ce qui se prépare, mais nous oui, et ce n'est PAS ton choix de toute façon.

-Je suis quand même légèrement impliqué là-dedans...

-Non, justement!

-Je suis le père d'Hermione!

-Mais cet enfant ne sera pas élevé ici!

-Il sera élevé OÙ alors ?

-Chez les elfes, là où est sa place.

-Sa place est aussi dans notre monde!

-Non! Le sang elfique coulera dans ses veines, et tout elfe doit être élevé parmi les siens!

-Il recevra la lettre de Poudlard!

-Oui, mais jusqu'à ce jour, ce sera chez les elfes que se consacrera son existence.

-Tous les elfes ne sont pas élevés là-bas, toi tu en es la preuve vivante!

-J'AI TOUJOURS ÉTÉ UNE EXCEPTION ET TU LE SAIS!

-TU N'EN AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ UNE POUR MOI !

-NON, TU M'AS TOUJOURS TRAÎTÉ COMME UN MOINS QUE RIEN PARCE QUE TU DÉTESTAIS JAMES POTTER!

-ET AVEC RAISON!

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!

-IMBÉCILE!

-TOI-MÊME!

Hermione intervint dans la bataille en giflant son père et Harry.

-Vous allez la fermer maintenant ? Parce que là vous allez prévenir tout le château! dit-elle d'une voix exceptionnellement froide.

Harry se tut instantanément, mais Rogue allait répliquer lorsqu'une baguette fut pointer sous son nez: la baguette soeur de Voldemort.

-Tu arrêtes tout de suite...

Severus finit par se taire, non à contre coeur.

-Enfin un peu de calme...

Hermione soupira et Harry rangea sa baguette.

-Il faut à présent aller voir Dumbledore, Harry...

Le regard de celui-ci se ternit aussitôt.

-Vas-y toute seule...

-Non, je veux que tu viennes avec moi...

-Je ne veux pas le voir.

-S'il te plaît...

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Potter regarda Hermione d'un regard suppliant, mais celle-ci resta inflexible.

-Pourquoi dois-je y aller ?

-Parce que tu as été inscris ici depuis ta naissance toi aussi et que tu as d'une façon le sang pur... Ce sera plus facile.

-Je ne veux pas le voir, un point c'est tout!

-Harry, s'il te plait!

-Non, il va être avec Black!

-Mais, comment peux-tu savoir s'il est ici ou non ?

Harry croisa les bras et Hermione remarqua à cet instant l'éraflure sur la joue droite du jeune elfe.

-Tu t'es battu...

-J'ai rencontré un gros chien noir.

-Je m'en serais douté...

-Je ne veux plus le revoir.

-Ça se comprend...

Rogue se racla à ce moment la gorge.

-Je vais aller t'attendre dans le hall.

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi là-bas, tu ne vas tout de même pas te montrer faible devant eux!

-Je hais Black!

-Je sais, mais ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer!

-Oui et bien je ne veux pas le passer!

-Je vous accompagne si vous voulez... Je remettrai l'autre à sa place.

-Ok, et bien tu as intérêt à sérieusement nous dissimuler dans ce cas-là!

-À la bonne heure!

Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

-Merci.

-Mouais...

Ils montèrent tous les trois vers le hall... Harry marchait un peu en retrait, appréhendant le moment qui allait suivre. Il savait qu'il allait se faire massacrer... Sirius ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle et Dumbledore allait sans aucun doute rester sous le choc. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment... Mais c'était presque ça. Il soupira, et continua son chemin, essayant de rester calme. Ils finirent par arriver devant la gargouille, et montèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Un moment après avoir toqué à la porte, une voix leur donna la permission d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent, Harry en dernier. Ils entrèrent, en essayant de se composer un visage le plus calme possible.

-Severus, Harry, Miss Granger.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête en signe de salutation.

-Que se passe t'il ?

-Nous venons afin...

-D'un enfant.

-Vraiment ?

-En effet.

Harry prit le relais.

-Nous voulons les papiers pour Poudlard.

-Pardon ?

-Ma fille est enceinte..., reprit Severus.

Sirius qui se trouvait derrière Dumbledore s'étrangla.

-QUOI ?

-Je t'ai rien demander Black, siffla Potter.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

-Maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait voir ces papiers ? répliqua Hermione avant que la situation dégénère entre le filleul et le parrain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?

-Ce que les Potter en ont fait autrefois, comme la plupart des parents.  
Harry ne disait plus un mot et fusillait son _parrain_ du regard.

-Très bien, je vous les donne...

Dumbledore sortit d'un tiroir une pile de parchemin relier ensemble, et les tendit à la jeune fille. Hermione les accueillies avec un sourire, et se saisit d'une plume. Severus se pencha par-dessus son épaule, mais Harry ne fit pas un mouvement. Hermione commença à calmement remplir les cases, interrogeant Harry du regard lorsqu'elle ne savait pas. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, refusant de se pencher sur les papiers, le fait d'être dans le bureau de Dumbledore ne lui plaisant pas. La jeune femme le remarqua rapidement.

-Professeur, cela vous dérange beaucoup si l'on sort le remplir ailleurs ?

-Hum, non, non pas du tout.

Harry parut soulager et se précipita à l'extérieur, Hermione le suivant avec un petit sourire.

-On va enfin pouvoir remplir ce formulaire tranquillement!

Harry referma la porte derrière Hermione et s'assit à même le sol, dans l'escalier, Hermione venant s'asseoir contre lui.

-Bon voyons voir ça, dit-il plus doucement, entourant la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras.

-Il demande le nom de l'enfant... Je pensais à Maëlwenn...

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

-On m'a confirmé que ce serait une fille.

-Déjà ? À seulement un mois ?

-Les méthodes sorcières sont bien plus au point que celles utilisées par les Moldus.

-Ouais... sans doute. Bah, j'en sais trop rien pour Maëlwenn...

-J'aime beaucoup ce prénom...

-Bon, très bien, va pour Maëlwenn Potter.

-Merci!

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors, ensuite ?

-Hum... Notre adresse...

-Quoi ? Non mais, tu ne veux tout de même pas mettre l'emplacement exacte du palais ?

-Justement... On a un problème...

-En effet...

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées.

-Et je vois mal dans un dossier de marquer que les parents son nomade...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-On élimine cette solution, donc...

-On pourrait mettre n'importe quoi.

-Mais les lettres de ne rendraient jamais.

-Et si on mettait l'adresse de quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?

-Seulement si c'est pas celle de l'autre.

-Ouais... Pourquoi pas Privet Drive ?

Harry se crispa aussitôt.

-Les Dursley sont mort... Non. Met celle de Severus.

-Parfait.

-Bon, je suppose que ce formulaire demande le nom des parents, leurs emplois, et s'ils sont aptes à subvenir aux besoins de l'enfant ? Un truc du genre du moins...

-Comment t'as deviner ? demanda moqueusement la jeune fille. Cependant ça ne va pas faire sérieux si on met roi et capitaine des armées... Vont nous prendre pour des dingues.

Harry rit doucement.

-Écris Auror pour moi, j'ai les qualifications sans aucun doute, et pour toi...

-Je mettrai professeur...

-... À Beauxbâtons.

-Non, ce serait trop simple de vérifier... Durmstrang... Et tant pis si ça les emmerde!

-Ouais.

Les questions se succédèrent ainsi de suite pendant quelques minutes, parfois plus stupides les unes que les autres.

-Votre saveur de bonbon préférée ? C'est quoi cette question ?!

-Je paris que Dumbledore a aider le ministère de la Magie à faire ce formulaire.

-Pas surprenant...

-Bon allez, répond, on va en finir au plus vite, j'en ai déjà marre de cet endroit.

Hermione finit par griffonner les dernières réponses et se releva.

-Je t'attends ici, grogna Harry, absolument résigné à ne pas retourner dans le bureau.

-Ça marche...

Hermione lui passa une main dans les cheveux, puis toqua deux coups à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse, refermant la cloison derrière elle.

-Nous avons le formulaire...

-Vous l'avez remplit de la première à la dernière questions ?

-Aucune n'a été oubliée.

Elle le tendit au directeur, son regard fixé sur Sirius.

-Bonjour Sirius... dit-elle d'une voix froide.

-Bonjour Hermione, répondit celui-ci, sur le même ton.

Elle tourna ses yeux sur Dumbledore, qui parcourait rapidement le formulaire.

Il faillit émettre un commentaire à certaine réponse, mais considéra préférable de garder silence, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête à la fin de sa lecture.

-Tout est remplit convenablement Miss Granger, ou plutôt Rogue.

Elle soutint son regard un long moment, puis se décida pour une autre réponse.

-Miss Potter s'il vous plaît...

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage du vieux sorcier.

-Potter dans ce cas.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, bien que le sien soit beaucoup moins chaleureux.

-Je vais vous laisser, Harry m'attend.

-Faite donc Miss.

Hermione les salua d'un signe de tête et sortit du bureau. Pourtant, l'emplacement où aurait dû se trouver Harry était vide... Il était partit, sans doute se promener, mais c'était tout de même étrange.

Harry courut sur la place principale de l'endroit, prochainement champ de bataille, sa cape volant derrière lui, priant pour que Drago prévienne Hermione. Un quart d'heure auparavant, il avait reçu un message télépathique de Morgane, l'avertissant que Voldemort n'était plus inactif et qu'il devait venir rejoindre de toute urgence les troupes. Harry avait donc transplané – non sans avoir avertis Malefoy qui passait par là, de prévenir Hermione de son départ précipité – pour aller rejoindre les elfes, puis tous étaient partis vers un village situé en France, peuplé exclusivement d'être Féerique et de race Immortel. Il parcourait la rue poudrée de neige, ignorant les regards intrigués des habitants. Il arriva à la grille du château, mais fut repoussé par deux gardes semblant peu aimables... et il ne parlait pas un mot de français, excepté quelques rudiments...

-J'ovoir otre roa...

-Les étrangers ne sont pas admis ici! répliqua sèchement un des deux hommes.

Harry planta son regard dans le sien, et ce fut à ce moment qu'un des gardes remarqua son tatouage sur sa joue.

-Oh!

-Un Arwel...

Harry le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Cependant, les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Sa cape volant toujours derrière lui, il entra précipitamment dans le palais, se dirigeant droit vers la salle de réception, ou du moins, là où elle devait sans doute se trouver. Harry regarda le roi qui était en train de finir son repas. Il sut tout de suite qu'il devait appartenir à une ancienne race elfique... Il avait cet air de sagesse spécifique aux peuples anciens et oubliés... Le jeune roi inclina la tête.

-Monseigneur, commença-t-il, mais il remarqua bien vite que l'autre ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Hymöriel (Monseigneur), reprit-il en elfique.

Le roi acquiesça gravement.

-Tael fibewg mëgiceal vod bälwen kowl dywiell. (Vous devez savoir qu'une attaque se prépare.)

Harry marqua une pause.

-Cao hebraël lwis. (Elle frappera ici.)

-Darëa liäre eqïa naöre laë... Koal tael ? (Nous sommes suffisamment puissants pour l'affronter... Et vous ?)

-Qoäm vod yàmo niëc. (J'ai une poigné d'elfe.)

-Eam qüam ? (C'est tout ?)

-Qoäm häo löé fioress. (J'ai été pris par surprise.)

-Daërä ? (Pourquoi ?)

-Qoäm rèl häo lior goäl dër caer. (Je n'étais pas sur mes terres.)

-Jïae quêrae etiäleo ? (Qui êtes-vous exactement ?)

-Qoäm réörwa keol Arwel. (Je gouverne les Arwel.)

-Tael eäres juenalëer. (Vous êtes jeune!)

-Ferd där kiol yöehm särowl. (On me le dit souvent.)

Il eut le fantôme d'un sourire moqueur pour le roi. Le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

-Quam derïa tael ? (Que voulez-vous ?)

-Tael haërwo. (Vous aidez.)

-Jaëria (Vraiment ?)

-Vèrio. (Oui.)

-Eünea kerelëa ? (En quel sens ?)

-Qoäm derïa gyroeiwl ved dërios. (Je veux empêcher un massacre.)

-Dëa? (Comment ?)

-Kaï tael löa där kiol yöehm. (À vous de me le dire.)

-Qoäm rèl jëlia kiol ayëa! (Je n'en ai pas besoin!)

-Hior quam tael rèl kiol dèrïol. (Plus que vous ne le croyiez.)

-Naë! (Non!)

-Yöriel-kiol! (Prouvez-le!)

L'homme ne dit rien.

-Uriel ? (Alors ?)

L'autre s'enfonça dans son silence.

-Teal rèl häo kiol criolä. (Vous n'avez pas le choix.)

Harry le fixa pendant un court moment.

-Til quêrae jaò kial hidel. (C'est cela ou la mort.)

-Koal Hanëroa ? (Et l'Honneur ?)

-Râ rèl ori jëlia kiol hanëroa kaï hadil. (Il n'y a aucun honneur à tuer.)

-Kiol mëa! (Le mien!)

-Näe! (Non!)

-Eïa! (Si!)

-Kial iorèm rèl kiol ved tior. (La guerre n'est pas un jeu.)

-Hanëroa quêrae moëra! (L'Honneur est plus important!)

-Teal quêrae aziel ! (Vous êtes fou !)

-Näe! (Non!)

-Teal golèmia kial hotès där rèq fial! (Vous risquez la vie de votre peuple!)

-Näe! (Non!)

Harry eut un sifflement, lui jeta un regard froid et tourna le dos, sans s'incliner pour le saluer, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit et à les laisser à leur propre sort tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il transplana directement dans son royaume avec ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés.

-Harry! s'exclama Morgane, surprise. Déjà de retour ? Nous attendions ton ordre pour aller te rejoindre...

-Personne n'ira là-bas, répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Qu'ils s'arrangent avec leur problème, ils ne veulent pas d'aide. Et ils n'en auront pas.

Il fixa Morgane.

-Je retourne à Poudlard chercher Hermione.

Merlin entra en trombe.

-TU ES FOU ? VOLDEMORT VA ÊTRE LA D'UNE MINUTE A L'AUTRE ! cria Merlin.

Harry le fixa.

-Tiens, un nouvel arrivant, grogna-t-il, puis il haussa les épaules. Il sera en France d'une minute à l'autre, c'est leur problème à eux, pas le mien.

-Il sera ici. Des espions viennent de me le confirmer.

Harry sera les dents, en proie de sa colère. Il sortit à grand pas de la salle où il était apparut, jusqu'à ses appartements.

-MAIS J'EN AI MARRE! ragea-t-il, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Morgane lança un regard exaspéré à Merlin, et suivit Harry. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'atteigne enfin les portes des appartements du jeune homme... qui était verrouillées et doublées d'un sortilège de repoussement. Elle calma sa colère, et se résolut à passer par l'autre chambre. Harry ne connaissait pas les passages secrets... Bon nombre de panneau secret, de trappe et de couloirs furent ouvert, passer et traverser avant qu'elle n'arrive devant une grande tapisserie. Elle en écarta un pan, appuya sur une pierre, et un instant plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Harry... qui était déserte. Par contre, les grande porte de cristal qui menait au balcon étaient grandes ouvertes, témoignant que quelqu'un se trouvait bien à l'extérieur. Elle soupira, et sortit. Harry la regarda d'un air surpris, mais ne dit rien. Morgane s'accouda au balcon, près de lui, regardant les forces des elfes se rallier entre elles.

-Comment t'as fait ? lâcha finalement Harry.

-J'ai mes petits secrets à moi aussi, sourit Morgane, en lui lançait un regard tendre.

-S'il y avait un sort, c'était pour que personne n'entre...

-Oui, mais je voulais rentrer... Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Harry... soupira-t-elle.

-Sans doute, mais pour le moment, mes connaissances me suffisent, répondit celui-ci d'une voix neutre.

-Un jour elles ne te serviront plus...

-Ce jour j'apprendrai autre chose, mais pour le moment, restons-en là...

Il regard les elfes se rassembler derrière les murailles protectrices du village.

-Je ne veux pas combattre... J'en ai marre, pas aujourd'hui.

-Voldemort le sait et c'est pour ça que c'est tombé aujourd'hui...

-Il ne peut tout de même pas attaqué en France et ici en même temps! Non ?

-Il peut séparer ses forces...

-Dans un endroit ou un autre, il perdra ses troupes par infériorité numérique.

-Pas forcément... La France est facile à battre, ils viendront ici... C'est nous qui serons en infériorité numérique!

Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure, conscient à présent du danger.

-Pas le temps de faire venir personne d'autre ?

-Non Harry, plus maintenant...

-Où avez-vous renvoyé Lacerta, toi et Salazar ? répliqua le jeune roi, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit.

-Chez les... Oui bien sûr!

-Fais-la revenir de toute urgence avec les Opposants, pas de discussion, c'est sans doute notre seule chance.

-Non!

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, et prit un air catégorique.

-Morgane, ce n'est pas une suggestion, mais un ordre.

-Ils ne reviendront pas et tu le sais très bien!

-Ils viendront, Amanda et Lacerta viendront, les autres suivront.

-Justement... Amanda...

-Quoi Amanda, quoi ?

-Elle ne va probablement pas être ravie de la présence d'Hermione...

-HERMIONE EST À POUDLARD!

-J'ai envoyé quelqu'un la chercher...

-T'AS FAIT QUOI ? MAIS T'ES CINGLÉ!

Il sortit en courant de sa chambre, se dirigeant à l'extérieur, essayant de fixer son Don de télépathie sur l'elfe qui avait quitté les murailles. Cependant, il se trouva nez à nez avec les armées de Voldemort, et sentit tout de suite une lame d'acier sur son cou...

Harry se figea, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils soient tous ici, entre les murailles. Ils avaient passé par un autre chemin, et il se trouvait dans un coin désert, face à une centaine de psychopathe... Autrement dit, ça allait mal! Voldemort s'avançait vers lui, un sourire cruel aux lèvres tendit que le mangemort qui maintenant solidement Harry dans son dos gardait la lame appliquer sur la gorge du Survivant.

-Mon cher Harry.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Je vois que tu es plutôt en forme... depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Le cerveau d'Harry agissait à toute allure, cherchant désespérément une solution.

-Oh, et avant toute chose... _Minfocus_

Harry jura lorsqu'il sentit une sorte de brouillard noir lui envelopper l'esprit.

-Il ne faudrait tout de même pas prévenir tes amis de notre petite incursion... et de notre otage.

Harry siffla entre ses dents serrées, son regard suivant les moindres mouvements du mage noir.

-Et maintenant je fais quoi ? murmura-t-il.

-Toi ? Rien. Moi, je prends possession de ce magnifique lieu.

-Pas si sûr.

Harry se dégagea de la poigne du mangemort, la lame ne manquant pourtant pas sa chair au passage. Une plaie, bien que non mortel, se traça un sillon sur son cou, laissant aussitôt un filet de sang filtré. Il n'y prêta pas attention, et sortit sa baguette, calculant ses aigres chances de survie.

-Tu veux combattre Harry ?

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, siffla le jeune homme.

-On a toujours le choix, dans ce cas si, c'est de mourir, de combattre, ou de te rendre.

-Tu me connais très mal si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre cette place sans rien faire.

-Tu es bien comme tes...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry avait placé sa baguette sur la trachée du mage noir. On pouvait voir toute sa haine dans ses yeux.

-Ne le dis pas!

Voldemort eut un sourire froid.

-... parents.

Harry, de toutes ses forces, gifla le mage noir. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Les mangemorts, interloqués, ne bougèrent pas. Harry attrapa le sorcier par le col de sa robe, et se pencha vers lui.

-T'aurais dû te la fermer...

Au fond des yeux écarlate de Tom, une réelle lueur d'appréhension s'animait. Il retomba lourdement au sol, Harry se recula, pointant sa baguette sur lui, toujours immobile. Pourtant, Potter porta son attention sur les Mangemorts.

-Un maléfice et il pourrait mourir, vous seriez arrêté et à tous jamais enfermez. Voici mon ultimatum: Vous quittez cet endroit, ou je le tue.

Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Voldemort s'était saisi de la sienne, et lançait son sort.

-_STUPÉFIX!_

_-EXPELLIARMUS!___

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent violemment, pour ne former qu'un, qui resta en suspension un long moment... Au loin, tout doucement, un doux trémolo se créa, puis, comme lors de sa quatrième année, petit à petit, le Priori Incantatum fit son oeuvre, se formant autour des deux adversaire, une cage d'or les enfermant, seuls, face à face. Harry savait désormais ce qu'il fallait faire, et se résolut à ne pas lâcher le lien. Tout le contrairement de Voldemort, qui s'acharnait à tirer sur sa baguette, mais la volonté de fer de son ennemi était intouchable, tout comme le sortilège.

-Petit abruti, siffla-t-il.

Harry ne lui sourit que froidement, ses yeux étincelants. Les premiers échos des morts firent leur apparition, des plus récents, allant aux anciens, et il y en avait beaucoup. La progression était plus rapide que la dernière fois par contre. Il vit bientôt apparaître la lueur fantomatique, mais splendide, de sa mère. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il la regarda. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle... Voldemort sembla le remarquer, car il sembla à nouveau vouloir couper la communication, mais sans succès. Lily s'avança vers son fils avec un sourire, le regardant tendrement des pieds à la tête.

-Bonjour, Altaïr...

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête, cachant son trouble, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

-Je suis contente de te voir...

-Je m'excuse de couper tout cela, coupa Voldemort, mais Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé, resserrant sa prise sur baguette, une chaleur brûlante imprégnant celle du mage noir, qui pourtant, ne pouvait lâcher son arme.

-La ferme, toi!

-Quelle impolitesse mon garçon, tes parents ont ménagés sur la discipline.

Harry serra les dents, bouillant de rage, mais se retourna à nouveau vers sa mère.

-Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien mon garçon, souffla-t-elle, caressant sa joue de sa main spectral, faisant frissonner son fils.

À ce moment, James Potter apparut à son tour. Harry le regarda, les yeux mi-humides, mi-rieurs. Celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père s'approcha à son tour de lui et de sa femme.

-Harry, souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit toujours rien.

-Je suis heureux de te voir... Tu me ressembles beaucoup...

Harry tiqua légèrement, son trouble se voyant vraiment sur son visage à présent. Il ne dit rien cependant, et regarda son père passer sur le côté. Harry se retourna enfin, non sans regret, vers Voldemort qui s'acharnait sur le lien. Le chant du phénix se faisant toujours entendre, magnifique et clair. Mais que diable devait-il faire à présent ?

-Harry... Fais nous revenir. C'est possible...!

Il fixa Lily, incrédule. Mais comment ? Il cherchait une réponse sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais visiblement, elle ne s'y trouvait pas, car il se retourna brusquement vers Voldemort, le visage impassible.

-Défais ton sort Tom, siffla-t-il.

-Pas question...

Harry soupira.

-Très bien... Dans ce cas...

Il se tourna brusquement, et d'un geste de la main, envoya plusieurs Doloris aux Mangemorts. Il se retourna, sans voir les yeux effarés de sa mère... Tom, ne pouvant toujours pas se débarrasser de sa baguette s'approcha de lui en rage. Au moment où il allait se saisir du jeune roi, celui-ci se jeta sur le côté, évitant le mage noir.

-Défais-le, siffla-t-il, une nouvelle fois.

-Pour que tu avertisses les autres ? Pas question!

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Un animal imposant avait fait apparition dans le dôme doré et avait planté sauvagement ses crocs étincelant dans sa cuisse, arrivant par derrière. Kendra paraissait bien décidée à de pas lâcher prise, pour aider son jeune maître qui se contenta de lui jeter un bref regard, ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Elle te tueras, et je ne ferai rien pour l'arrêter... dit-il d'un ton purement informatif. Enlève le sort!

Les dents affreusement serrées, Tom tendit la main vers lui, sa baguette étant toujours liée au sort.

-Fi... _Finite Incantatem_!

Harry fit signe à la louve de s'arrêter, et se retourna vers ses parents. Tous deux le regardaient, calmes, souriants.

-Fais nous revenir...

Il acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et se plongea dans son esprit, cherchant désespérément Morgane, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps.

« _Alerte les troupes, je suis encerclé au sud de la muraille, il me faut un sort pour ramener les échos des morts à la vie..._ »

Puis, brutalement, il coupa la communication, se reporta sur Voldemort qui abordait un sourire cruel.

-_Endoloris_, lança-t-il.

-_Protego_, riposta le jeune roi.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas appelé tes petits amis... Ce serait dommage pour eux...

Harry lui sourit d'un air énigmatique et lança à son tour un sort de gèle temps qui avait pour effet d'empêcher le corps de l'adversaire de bouger, d'une manière plus efficace que les sorts de base de première année tel que le_ Petrificus Totalus_, ou le _Stupéfix. _Il souffla un moment, puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses parents, ignorant Voldemort qui était immobile.__

-Vous faire revenir... Mais comment ? murmura-t-il

À ce moment, Salazar, Morgane et Merlin arrivèrent, suivit de quelques elfes. Serpentard pénétra à l'aide d'un sort dans le dôme et s'approcha de Harry qui se précipita aussitôt sur lui.

-J'ai besoin de temps Salazar, vous avez le sort ?

Celui-ci hésita légèrement.

-Oui, mais... c'est risqué... vraiment... et tu dois être dans un endroit seul pour faire le rituel.

Harry empoigna la main du mage, lui fourra sa baguette dedans, et prit celle de son ami, sortant à son tour du dôme en criant par-dessus son épaule:

-Garde le sort intacte!

Puis il se précipita vers Morgane qui se trouvait plus loin avec Merlin et les autres, à combattre les Mangemorts. Il passa sans problème les rangs de ceux-ci grâce à sa forme canine, très pratique dans ce genre de cas. Il se retransforma, et attira Morgane à l'écart.

-Alors ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, je suis contrainte de le faire pour ce chapitre, et sans doute pour les prochains à venir... Je déteste les menaces ainsi que le chantage, croyiez-le bien, mais je veux un minimum de 15 review pour pouvoir poster le chapitre 25. Sans cela, cet fic ne se continuera pas. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, puisque j'en ai déjà eut plus qu ça. Oh et, quand je dis 15 review, c'est 1 review par personne DIFFÉRENTE. Merci à l'avance, et encore désolé, mais c'est que je manque de motivation ces temps-ci, pour vous poster un chapitre...

**_Date du jour de publication :_** Indéterminé...

_Laika__&Darkness Call!_


	25. Peur, panique et fuite

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling. Nous ne tirons aucun profit à écrire cette histoire. Bonne lecture à tous!

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne vous cacherai rien. Je suis déçu. Déçu car cette fic n'a que très peu de review, alors que nous nous défonçons à vous l'écrire. Je sais pourtant que je peux en recueillir bien plus que 10, c'est déjà arrivé. Ceci dit, pour ne pas prendre du retard sur la parution dans toutes mes fics, je poste tout de même ce chapitre. Mais tenez-vous-le pour dit, cette première partie, si nous ne recevons pas plus de reviews que cela, peu très bien se terminer en simple fic. La fin au 27e chapitre ne demande pas vraiment de 2e volet, mais ça vous laisserez sur votre faim. Je déteste employé ce genre de moyen, mais c'est désormais le seul auquel je puis recourir. A plus et bonne lecture.

**RARs**** :**

****

**Lisia**** :** Salut à toi Lisia,

Contente d'apprendre que cet fic t'accroche toujours (comment faire autrement en sachant ce qui t'attend plus ou moins prochainement ? Mouhahahaha!)

-Hmmm, oui je n'en doute pas. Je fais mon possible, mais je suis consciente que ces chapitres ne sont pas parfait...

-Si je la vis ? La question ne se pose même pas! Parfois, tellement que j'y suis encré, j'ai les mêmes réactions que Harry, les mêmes frissons... Ç'en est dément!

-Pur l'usage du brouillon, tu n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant. Héhé. Je sais ce qu'est un brouillon, ça fait assez d'année que je vais à l'école, depuis le temps, je sais ce qu'est un brouillon. Et même parfois, quand je n'écris qu'une simple phrase que je me remouler avec d'autre mot qui veulent dire la même chose, je me fais un brouillon...

-Bon, tu ne m'as pas emmerdé, au contraire, je prends tes conseils très à coeur. Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne lecture, puisque je dois filer pour l'école, après avoir posté ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. A plus!

**Ratonton**** : **Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Archidruide**** : **Hmmm ouais, on verra si tu pourras tout d'abord commencer par détruire mon anti-virus MOUHAHAHAHAhAH!!!! Mais je te dis tout de même merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;) A plus!

**LA SUITE :** Fâché d'avoir laissé une review ? Bah, ça ne me touche pas vraiment, mais c'était tout à fait mon droit, pour avoir plus de commentaire. Tu vois, même toi, tu en as laissé une! Sur ce, je te remercie pour ton petit mot (ma foi court, mais c'est mieux que rien!) A plus et bonne lecture.

**Marijuane**** :** Dans tous les sens du mot! Voldy est présent lolll. Mais c'est voulu :P

-Faudra que tu les balances ces Avadas, puisqu'il manque encore 5 reviews, mais que j'ai décidé de poster. Si tu as lu le _Note de l'auteur_ tu en auras pris conscience de toute façon. Sur ce, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Milie**** Black : **Je sais que ça ne paraît pas ce manque de motivation. Tout ces chapitres ont été écrit il y a fort longtemps. Vers avril et mai. Certaine partie avant le 23 juin, mais sans plus. Le premier volet a fut terminé le 26 juin 2004, et je n'y ai pas retouché depuis. C'est maintenant, que je suis légèrement en manque de motivation. Ou plutôt, il y a environs 1 mois, parce que à présent, je suis en pleine forme.

-Pourtant, nous ne les avons pas ces 15 reviews -- !!!

Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Asilys**** :** Ouais, je m'y acharnes sur mes dialogues, c'est ce que j'ai à améliorer, et plus que jamais! Rowena et Helga ne font pas partie de cette histoire. Seul Godric et Salazar – les plus puissants et les plus dignes des quatre fondateurs – ont été considéré apte à faire partie du cercle des Puissants d'Atlantide!

-Au chapitre 27. Vous aurez le titre de la deuxième partie à la fin du chapitre 27. Je ne cite rien avant cela ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sarah Michelle Potter :** Je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent. Cette fic ne serait rien si Darkness Call ne serait pas là. ON a beaucoup de talent ;) Merci pur ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Christophe :** Héhéhé, contente d'apprendre que tu aimes :p Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Promit, je poste les prochains chapitre le plus vite possible... Si j'ai des reviews!

**Felly**** :** Ouais, mais tu n'as encore rien vu. Nous ne serons pas seulement sadique avec Harry, mais aussi avec vous, à la fin de ce chapitre, et bien sûr, cette première partie de cette trilogie emplit de rebondissement!

-Rien n'est prévu à nouveau entre Sirius et Harry. Patmol ne réapparaît pas dans ce premier volet, mais tu le verras bien assez tôt par toi-même. A plus et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Citation du jour :**

**_Le loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre25 : Peur, panique et fuite_**

_-Alors ?_

Elle lui fourra une sphère en cristal au verre plutôt mât dans les mains, sûrement dû à la précipitation d'avoir fait le sort, et le regarda tendrement.

-Va dans le forêt, près d'un source pure, brise le sort dans l'eau... Fais vite Harry, c'est une question de temps.

Son regard dévia sur Salazar.

-Il est moins puissant que toi, et malgré le sort de gèle temps, Voldemort reste difficile à maîtriser... Il y a un court laps de temps...

Elle n'eut le temps de ne rien ajouter de plus que son héritier s'était transformé sous ses yeux, avait saisit la sphère dans sa gueule et se précipitait à présent vers la forêt. Il galopait le plus vite possible, attentif toute fois à ne briser la sphère dans entre ses crocs... Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, un temps infernal pour Harry qui se sentait tirailler par l'inquiétude. Il déboucha enfin dans une clairière où une cascade cristalline plongeait dans une source fermée. Il se retransforma et accourut vers celle-ci. À quelques mètres à peine de l'atteindre, il jeta de toutes ses forces la sphère dans l'eau et attendit. Aussitôt, une immense trompe d'eau sortit des profondeurs aqueuses, déchaînant une tempête. À l'intérieur, plusieurs scènes de l'enfance de ses parents apparaissaient, tourbillonnantes, s'élevant vers le ciel qui était devenu presque transparents. Puis une deuxième trombe d'eau se créa à l'endroit où se situait ses parents à plusieurs kilomètres de là, en plein champ de bataille.

Sans attendre le résultat, il prit brusquement le chemin du retour, à nouveau sous sa forme canine, s'écorchant sur branche et ronce, sans pour autant s'en soucier. Il savait que la puissance du sortilège qu'il avait lancé devait avoir brisé le maléfice de gèle temps, autrement dit, là-bas, ils étaient tous dans la merde, puisqu'en plus, il y avait peu de doute que Salazar retienne encore le Priori Incantatum. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et transplana directement. Il eut juste le temps de se ruer sur Salazar sous sa forme canine, et de se mettre devant Voldemort, de façon à ce que le Doloris se perde dans le vide... Voldemort, d'abord déstabilisé n'eut pas le temps de se protéger ou de riposter puisque le loup était déjà sur lui, crocs sortis, écume à la gueule. Il ne prit que le temps de regarder du côté de ses parents, mais, ne voyant rien, il reporta son attention sur Jedusor, ses deux pattes avant posées sur la poitrine de ce qu'on ne pouvait désormais plus appelé un homme. Un grognement sonore sortit de sa gueule, venant du plus profond de ses entrailles et la bave s'égoutta quelque peu sur le visage du mage noir qui le saisi et le repousse brutalement. Harry tomba sur le dos, mais se releva presque aussitôt, le feu de la vengeance brillant au fond de son regard. Il se transforma de nouveau, et attrapa sa baguette que Salazar lui avait lancée, son regard toujours fixé sur Voldemort. Il ne voyait pas, derrière lui, ses parents qui souriaient...

-Que comptes-tu me faire à présent Harry ? le railla Tom, d'une voix pleine de venin.

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, siffla celui-ci, d'un ton glacial.

-Devant tes parents ? Ce ne serait pas très... raisonnable...

-Laisse-moi te donner la théorie de mon petit cours mon petit Tom. Tout ce que tu as toujours fait n'a jamais été raisonnable! Alors, pour moi, ça m'importe peu!

-Ton attitude me brise le coeur!

-T'as pas de coeur, tsss...

-_Legilimens!_

Harry bloqua aussitôt son esprit et contrecarra avec un sort:

-_Endoloris!_

Voldemort évita le sort juste à temps.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de nous quitter Harry...

Celui-ci lança un nouveau sort.

-J'aurais bien pris le thé avec toi, mais les circonstances ne sont pas appropriées...

D'un coup, tous les mangemorts morts et vivants et lui transplanèrent ou disparurent tout simplement, laissant la circonférence immense d'un champ de bataille dévasté derrière eux. Harry siffla et rangea sa baguette, l'adrénaline du combat se calmant peu à peu en lui, la fatigue venant le gagner. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé. Il venait, malgré tout, de dépenser une dose considérable de force magique. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête et sourit faiblement à Morgane qui s'était agenouillé près de lui.

-C'est fini Harry...

-Je sais, soupira celui-ci, reprenant une respiration régulière.

Il resta encore un moment à genoux, puis se releva, non sans un grimace de douleur: tout son dos lui faisait mal.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer...

-Plus tard le repos, je vais chercher Hermione.

Il regarda ses parents.

-Installez-les le plus confortablement possible.

Les deux adultes étaient assis au sol, complètement épuisé par le souffle de vie qui s'était insinué en eux.

-Reposez-vous, souffla-t-il, partant vers les écuries.

Il enfourcha rapidement son meilleur cheval, et prit immédiatement la direction de Poudlard, le vent ramenant ses cheveux derrière lui, et sa cape tourbillonnant sous l'effet de la vitesse. Il devait traverser la forêt interdite, et le temps comptait. En chemin, il aperçut le cadavre gisant par terre de l'elfe qui avait été envoyé pour chercher Hermione. Les troupes du mage noir l'avaient prit avant. Il jura tout bas, priant pour que les troupes de Voldemort ne soient pas à Poudlard... Au loin, il aperçut des éclairs verts, rouges, bleus... Il arrêta brusquement son cheval, pris d'une vague inquiétude.

-Merde, siffla-t-il, prenant sa course folle.

Il accéléra la vitesse, les dents serrées, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait débouler sur un carnage... Et cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

-Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, Tom... Tu me le paieras... J'en fais la promesse solennel!

Un quart d'heure s'écoula encore, avant qu'il ne débouche dans le grand parc du collège, la respiration saccadée, les nerfs à vif. Il avait devant lui un véritable carnage : du sang gisait partout sur le sol, et on voyait partout des monceaux de cadavres... Il sauta de son cheval, et sortit sa baguette.

-TOM! hurla-t-il.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

-MONTRE-TOI!

Le vent soufflait dans les arbres, amenant des relents d'odeur de cadavres, mais le responsable ne se montrait pas. Harry se mit à courir en direction des portes qui menait à l'intérieur du château, son intuition lui disant qu'ils se trouvaient peut-être tous dans la Grande Salle. Il déboula à l'intérieur de celle-ci, et eut juste le temps de pousser Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne finisse son sort.

-PUTAIN QUE TU ME FAIS CHIER! hurla Potter, sa rage l'aveuglant et ses mots surpassant sa pensées... ou presque.

-Mais que de politesse, Harry!

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE!

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-QUE TU ÉTAIS UN CON.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Absolument!

-À ta place je serais plus poli... J'ai quelqu'un qui t'est... très cher... entre les mains!

-Tu ne mérites pas que je te respecte!

-Peut-être pas, mais si tu tiens à la vie de Hermione...

Harry siffla entre ses dents.

-T'es trop stupide...

Une idée lui passa par la tête, et il eut un sourire froid.

-Pourtant, je doute que tu veuilles tuer celle qui porte celui qui te remplacera sans doute plus tard.

Voldemort le regarda longuement, n'osant plus parler. Il était sous le choc, c'était visible.

-Je te conseil de quitter cet endroit Tom, j'en ai vraiment marre.

-Et puis quoi encore! _Legilimens!_

Harry bloqua instantanément son esprit, mais le sort était puissant.

-Arrête, Tom!

-Tu me supplies ?

Harry le fixa longuement, quelques images flous se mettant à se formant peu à peu dans son esprit.

-Oui, répondit-il, dans un murmure.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Tu es pitoyable, Potter...

-Pas plus que toi mon cher Tom.

-Je ne te supplie pas...

-Non, toi tu n'as pas le temps.

-Vraiment ?

-ENLÈVE CE PUTAIN DE SORT!

-NON!

-Arg, _CRUCIO!_

Le sort atteignit Voldemort en pleine poitrine, libérant ainsi Harry du sort. Il tomba sur ses genoux, soulagé, sans toutefois lâcher son sort. Les dents serrées, il fixait le mage noir avec un regard brûlant de rage.

-OÙ EST-ELLE ?

Voldemort, au sol, suffoquait, la respiration coupée, mais Harry s'en foutait royalement.

-OÙ EST-ELLE ?

Voldemort eut un ricanement très vite étouffé par le manque d'air, et avant que Harry est pu faire quoique ce soit, deux mangemort s'étaient précipités sur lui, et avaient transplaner avec leur maître, tous les autres suivant. Voyant la scène, Harry poussa un hurlement de rage et tourna rapidement dos.

-Où est-elle, bordel ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sortit dans le parc, mais bien vite une odeur de bile et de sang vint lui agresser les narines, créant la répulsion chez lui, son estomac se contractant. Il ne pouvait pas sortit dans cet endroit... C'était tout simplement impossible. Il pivota, et revint dans le château, son inquiétude pour la belle Dämon commençant à s'agrandir. Sur ce coup-là, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Dumbledore et des autres qui se trouvait ici. Il n'avait pas le temps de retourner chez les Arwel, et encore moins pour que ceux-ci parviennent jusqu'ici...

-Merde, merde, merde!

Il retourna dans la Grande Salle où tout était plongé dans une effervescence catastrophique. Harry essaya de se frayer un chemin dans la foule, plus qu'heureux que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Finalement, voyant que les personnes qu'ils cherchaient ne se trouvaient pas ici, il monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur, essayant de calmer sa tension qui augmentait dangereusement. Tous les professeurs devaient désormais être réunis dans la pièce. Les quelques étages à monter ne lui prirent que quelques minutes malgré sa grande fatigue, et une fois devant la gargouille, il n'eut même pas à donner le mot de passer, celle-ci s'écartant automatiquement sur son passage. Harry gravit l'escalier en colimaçon, puis après une grande inspiration, toqua à la porte du bureau, attendant une réponse.

-Entrez! déclara la voix de son directeur, plus froide qu'à son habitude.

Harry enclencha la porte, et pénétra dans le vaste bureau circulaire, et comme il l'avait deviné, tous les professeurs étaient présents, Sirius – qui avait remplacé Tonks en DCFM – y comprit. Curieusement, le jeune roi se sentait un peu intimidé devant toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient comme s'il était un étranger.

-Bonjour...

Il ne reçu qu'un vague signe de tête las de chacun en signe de salutation, et tentant de garder un air impassible, il s'avança avec toute la dignité et la prestance, plus royal que la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, vers le bureau. Certains remarquèrent la couronne d'argent qui lui ceignait la tête, McGonnagall paraissait la plus impressionnée – mais aussi la plus fière de ce que son élève était devenu.

-Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Mr Potter... Ou plutôt Monseigneur...

Harry lui sourit.

-Mr Potter fera encore l'affaire professeur, mais trêve de bavardage!

Il retrouva un air sérieux et plutôt fermé et se retourna vers le directeur.

-Vous devez savoir – si ce n'est pas déjà fait – que plusieurs personnes ont été kidnappées professeur, notamment Hermione Rogue et quelques élèves de Serpentard que je soupçonne Voldemort d'avoir prit pour les plier à la volonté dont ils avaient tous refusée d'accepter.

Tous les professeurs le regardaient, certains surpris, d'autre consterné, ou tout simplement sans aucune réaction. Dumbledore se leva gravement, des traits soucieux se dessinant sur son visage.

-Hermione... Mais... Elle va être...

-Tuée, oui... Tom est un peu rancunier, il faut dire!

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Sais... Savez-vous où se trouve la forteresse de Voldemort ?

-La dernière a été détruite... Il a dû s'en trouver une autre. Donc, la réponse est non.

-Tu ne peux pas chercher ?

-Pourquoi, _MOI_? J'ai une tête d'atlas ?

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil libre, soupirant.

-Je vais envoyé une troupe passer au peigne fin les endroits plus susceptibles à Tom de se réfugier, mais je ne garantis rien.

-Non, avec l'Occlumencie... Tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Vous pouvez toujours demandé au professeur Rogue !?

Il tourna son regard vers le maître des potions qui paraissaient plus que soucieux, et surtout épuisé.

-Euh... Finalement c'est pas une bonne idée.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, sa couronne tombant sur ses genoux par la même occasion.

-Je vais finir par craquer moi, soupira-t-il, puis il reporta son attention sur le directeur. Non, je ne préfère pas utiliser l'Occlumencie, j'ai eu ma dose de l'esprit de Voldemort en cinquième année.

-Pourtant c'est essentiel, Harry, ou ils vont tous mourir...

-Il y a sans doute une autre solution.

-Laquelle dans ce cas ?

-Reste à trouver...

-Résumons... Voldemort vient de partir vers une destination inconnue, en tuant et emportant une multitude d'élèves au passage... On veut les retrouver mais on ne sait pas comment faire.

-C'est un désastre, déclara Chourave.

-Non, ça reste tout de même un complot organisé par un psychopathe... un psychopathe intelligent, mais qui peu être démantelé, et qui peut être retrouvé, répondit pensivement Harry.

-Oui, mais comment ?

-J'aimerais le savoir... murmura le jeune homme en fermant les yeux.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées, le monde extérieur n'existant plus.

-Morgane, souffla-t-il, noyé dans un océan de ténèbres inoffensif.

Il se retourna vers eux, les yeux illuminés d'une flamme nouvelle.

-Morgane d'Avalon... Elle pourra nous aider!

-Pouvons-nous la faire venir rapidement ?

-Reste à voir les dégâts qu'il y a sur mes terres.

-Sur tes terres ? dit Sirius d'un ton méprisant.

Harry lui jeta un regard brûlant de rage, mais tellement froid que Sirius fut parcourut d'un frisson.

-Oui, Voldemort a décidé de venir m'attaquer avant sa virée à Poudlard, donc, il y a des dégâts Black!

-Quel dommage... railla-t-il.

-Si tu veux te débrouiller seul pour retrouver ces élèves, t'as qu'à le dire, je vais partir tout de suite m'occuper de ceux avec qui je devrais être dans le moment présent. A propos, j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire revenir mes parents à la vie... Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses les voir...

-Qu... Quoi ?

Harry se leva dignement.

-Donc, étant donné qu'on ne désir pas de mon aide ici, je vais aller chercher moi-même de mon côté. Au revoir.

-Potter ! dirent simultanément deux voix.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître : c'étaient celles de Severus, son ami et futur beau-père, et de Minerva McGonnagall, son ancienne professeur... Il eut un petit sourire qu'il réprima bien vite et se retourna vers eux, les traits faciaux empreints d'une neutralité déconcertante.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion.

-Je viens avec vous... murmura Minerva.

-Moi aussi! rajouta Severus.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle, ravi au fond de lui-même, et sa joie fut centuplé lorsqu'il vit l'expression indigné de Sirius en entendant les propos de ses deux collègues.

-Minerva, Severus... est-ce bien raisonnable ? commença Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

-Libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez professeur, mais je ne laisserai pas mourir des innocents et la femme que j'aime. Si le professeurs Rogue et McGonnagall veulent me suivre, je n'en témoigne aucune objection.

-Je le suivrai, Albus... Il me semble que ce jeune homme ait plus d'intelligence que ce que vous pensiez... Vous l'avez brisé et sous-estimé. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de ne PAS le mettre chez ces... moldus ? répondit Minerva d'un ton glacial, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, les lèvres pincées.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, suivant Harry qui avait déjà ouvert la porte, Severus faisant de même. Le maître des potions claqua la cloison de bois vernis derrière lui, s'engageant par la suite à toute allure dans l'escalier et les couloirs.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, commença à leur expliquer Harry, les précédent tous les deux. Et je suis venu à cheval, donc, je n'ai qu'une monture pour nous trois. Moi, je peux me débrouiller avec ma forme d'animagus inné qui me vient de mon père... Mais pour vous deux, ça risque de se compliquer.

Minerva haussa les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez beau être logique Potter, vous manquez d'entraînement en métamorphose, sinon vous sauriez comment conjurer une monture à partir d'un arbre!

-Dois-je vous rappeler professeur que je n'ai pas suivit de cours cette année ?

Il sourit.

-Mais de toute façon, aucun coursier ne peut suivre les chevaux des elfes.

-Peu importe! Vous vous mettrez sous votre forme animagus, Severus ira sur votre monture, quant à moi, je me contenterai d'un cheval à rapidité moyenne...

-Comme vous voulez professeur.

Le reste du chemin se passa en silence, et ils traversèrent à vive allure le parc de Poudlard jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Plus loin, près de la rive du lac, un magnifique étalon à la robe bai broutait. Harry le siffla doucement, et aussitôt la bête accourut vers lui. Harry caressa son encoulure.

-Ir glëwo tèr haërwo där kastès. (Tu vas m'aider mon ami.), chuchota-t-il en elfique.

Puis il se tourna vers Severus.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

-Harry, n'oublie pas de me tutoyer..., dit-il en enfourchant le somptueux animal.

Harry regarda son ancienne professeur conjurer l'arbre, et se transforma lui-même. Regardant les deux adultes un bref instant, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la forêt, son pelage blanc se distinguant facilement à travers la pénombre, permettant aux deux autres de le suivre facilement. À leur grand étonnement, le loup distançait facilement les deux ruminants et ne semblait pas se fatiguer, bondissant, rampant, contournant inlassablement les obstacles. Il connaissait le chemin sans aucun doute, ses gestes étaient beaucoup trop assurés pour le contraire. Le jeune loup déboucha enfin hors de la forêt, la bave écumante sur sa gueule tellement la chaleur se faisait intense pour lui, même en ce mois glacial de l'année. Il se dirigea vers le premier point d'eau qu'il put trouvé – la glace ne l'ayant étonnement pas cristallisé – et but de grandes lampées.

Severus posa pied à terre et s'approcha de l'animal, s'agenouillant il posa une main tendre sur son encolure dont la fourrure était d'un blanc immaculé, qui pourtant, ne cessait d'onduler sous l'effet de la respiration haletante de l'animal, et était particulièrement chaude.

-Tu devrais prendre quelques minutes de repos Harry.

Celui-ci se retransforma et Severus remarqua aussitôt ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

-Tu crois que j'en ai vraiment le temps ? Hermione est chez lui, Sev'... Il l'a violé une fois, je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal une deuxième fois!

-Il l'a... QUOI ?

Harry pâlit considérablement, mais soutint le regard d'onyx de l'homme.

-Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir... Je suis le seul avec Morgane et Salazar qui soit au courant.

-JE VAIS LE TUER!

-Calme-toi Severus, il faut d'abord rejoindre le palais...

Harry se releva lentement, en soupirant.

-Il faut se remettre en route.

Rogue le regarda fixement.

-Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormis ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Nous avons été attaqué ce matin, alors que j'étais toujours à Poudlard. Je suis revenu au palais, puis j'ai été en France, je suis encore revenu au palais, puis il y a eu l'attaque de près de deux heures, ensuite celle de Poudlard et si on considère qu'il ne doit pas être loin de vingt-deux heures à présent... Je dirais que ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Severus hocha la tête, le regard rempli de compassion et de pitié.

-Ce n'est pas juste... Tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent... Et déjà tellement de responsabilités...

-Arrête Sev'!

Harry détourna brusquement la tête.

-Je ne veux pas de pitié.

Puis il se tourna vers Minerva et s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous êtes prête pour reprendre la route professeur McGonnagall ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Il avait toujours eut du respect pour cette femme, comme celle-ci l'avait toujours respecté. Brusquement, un cerf apparut devant eux. Harry le regarda, les yeux exorbités : le cerf avait quelque chose d'étonnamment... familier. Puis il sourit.

-Je t'ai reconnu, Cornedru...

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête, puis se retransforma avec un sourire, mais son regard paraissait plus sévère. Severus reculant d'un pas, une main toujours sur l'épaule de Harry, qu'il avait posé quelques secondes auparavant.

-Tu as l'air épuisé mon garçon.

-Et ce ne sont pas que des apparences, souffla son fils.

Il y eu un bref silence, puis le pas vif de McGonnagall crissant dans la neige.

-Bonjour, professeur... murmura James.

La vielle femme le regarda, la stupeur se lisant sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de son ancien élève, et toucha sa peau pour vérifier qu'il était bien vivant. James éclata de rire.

-Je suis bien content de vous voir, moi aussi!

-Mais... James... ce n'est pas... possible...

-Dites cela à Harry.

Celui-ci eut une expression plutôt gênée et détourna le regard... Il savait être le point de mire présentement, un point de mire exceptionnelle.

-C'est un ancien sortilège, que mes amis ont trouvés à force de recherches... Vous n'aurez qu'à en parler avec la Dame du Lac et Serpentard plus tard... Mais pour le moment, il faut se remettre en route.

-Serpentard ?

-Salazar.

-Mais...

-Sauf votre respect, je pense qu'il faudrait avancer. Des vies sont en danger...

-Vous avez raison.

Harry, courtoisement, l'aida à remonter à cheval, puis jeta un regard désolé à Severus qui regardait d'un air courroucé James, celui-ci faisant de même. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, ramenant les deux hommes à la réalité, puis il soupira et prit sa forme canine. Il espérait vivement que les tensions entre les deux hommes allaient se calmer, sans quoi la vie au château ne serait plus possible... Harry s'élança à nouveau sur le chemin, son corps fait pour l'endurance de la chasse sur plusieurs jours ne l'élançant nullement. Il arriva bientôt à sa destination, donc à la lisière de la forêt qui se situait en face du château... Sa vision acérée distingua bientôt les formes d'une jeune femme avec de flamboyants cheveux roux... Elle se trouvait au quatrième étage, dans une des spacieuse chambre dont Harry privilégiait les hôte de marque, tout comme Alderamir avait fait avant lui, accoudé sur l'appuis d'une terrasse. Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du prédateur, et il poursuivit calmement sa route, avant de se transformer de façon à ce que les gardes le reconnaissent. Ceux-ci se courbèrent aussitôt et Harry leur adressa un sourire, avant d'entrer entre les murailles, laissant tout loisir à Minerva d'observer le paysage et le palais qui les surplombait sur une colline au loin.

-Vous êtes ici dans mes terres.

-C'est... magnifique, souffla McGonnagall.

-Oui, accueillant.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre entre les murailles et se dirigèrent vers le palais au loin.

-Vous allez bientôt rencontrer des gens qui me sont très chers : Morgane la Fée, Merlin l'Enchanteur, Salazar Serpentard, et Godric Gryffondor.

-Je ne peux pas y croire!

-Et pourtant...

Brusquement, un cheval surgit à droite, portant Morgane, habillé en cavalière.

-Harry, monte. Il y a une urgence là-bas. Ton père...

Elle jeta furtivement un regard à James.

-... Il a décidé de faire une mutinerie et Salazar à quelque peu de mal à résister avec Merlin et Godric, le château est presque désert, tous les gardes sont partit patrouiller dans les environs.

Harry sauta aussitôt derrière son amie, mais se retourna tout de même vers les trois autres.

-Continuer à suivre le sentier.

Ils se mirent en route en direction du château lui et Morgane, sa colère commençant à augmenter dangereusement. Désormais, cela faisait trop. D'abord l'attaque de Voldemort, ensuite la capture d'Hermione, et, maintenant... _ça_! En quelques minutes, au grand galop, ils atteignirent enfin les grandes portes et avant même que la jument ce soit arrêté complètement, Harry avait sauté au sol et se ruait vers l'intérieur des murs. Il poussa lourdement les portes où se situaient les quatre hommes, et déboula, le regard calme et froid. Son père s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Je croyais que c'était clair...!

-Tu n'es pas apte à diriger!

-ET TOI TU ES TOTALEMENT INCOMPÉTENT!

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?

-Tu n'es et ne seras jamais capable de protéger qui que ce soit. Tu ne recherches que l'honneur que tu ne trouveras jamais et tu as trop d'ambition pour que tu sois saint d'esprit. Tu n'es certainement pas le roi qu'il faut à ces gens, répondit sèchement Altaïr, plus glacial que le Pôle Sud.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il leur faut ? Tu n'as jamais été un des leurs! cracha Alderamir.

-Et pourtant – moi! – j'ai essayé et je me suis soucier d'eux, répliqua Harry, toujours aussi froid.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci pour laisser place à quelqu'un... d'inattendu.

-Excusez-moi, je me suis... Alderamir ?

Apparemment, la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir reconnu totalement les lieux où elle se trouvait – ils devaient avoir changé, depuis près de vingt ans... – tout comme elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à rencontrer Alderamir en ces lieux.

-Lily... souffla celui-ci, se radoucissant soudainement.

-Oh Merlin! souffla la jeune femme, un main devant la bouche.

Harry grogna et se plaça face à son _père_, les bras croisés.

-Alors, tu comptes toujours faire une mutinerie dans _MON_ palais et sur _MES_ terres ? siffla-t-il, sa voix étant pratiquement aussi glaciale que la froideur d'un iceberg.

-Ce sont mes terres, Harry!

-Prouve-le, siffla celui-ci.

-Tu n'as pas l'âge de régner...

-Pourtant, MOI, j'en ai les capacités.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Vraiment!

Lily les regardaient tous les deux, interloquée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ton – notre – fils se prend pour un roi! répondit Alderamir.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON FILS! répliqua Harry, un regard brûlant de rage braqué sur l'elfe.

-TU ES LE FILS DE QUI ALORS ?

-DE N'IMPORTE QUI LE VOUDRA, MAIS _PAS DE TOI_!

-C'est une réalité qui ne pourra jamais exister!

-Je m'en fou, je veux rien savoir de toi!

Alderamir s'avança rapidement, et colla une paire de gifle à l'adolescent. Les yeux d'Harry flamboyèrent. Une demi-seconde plus tard, l'elfe se trouvait au sol, le dos affreusement douloureux en raison de la brutal chute qu'il venait de faire, Harry ne l'ayant pas ménagé dans ce repoussement de colère – et de dégoût ?

-Toi! cracha le jeune homme, sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif et assuré.

-HARRY! l'appela une voix, mais ledit Harry l'ignora, déjà dans un autre monde.

Il regardait l'homme en face de lui, le dégoût et la haine visible sur son visage. Dans sa tête, une multitude de visages se mélangeaient, et, au final, il voyait Voldemort devant lui... De toutes ses forces, il envoya un coup dans les côtes de l'homme, et pointa sa baguette sur lui, sa haine faisant trembler les murs.

-_CRUCIO_!

Alderamir se recroquevilla sur le sol, la douleur lui transperçant les os, réduisant sa chair en bouillie. Harry le regardait, une flamme de démence dans les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un autre sort lorsque quelqu'un rentra en collision avec lui. Lui et son attaquant roulèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry place ses mains sur la gorge de l'inconnu... Son adversaire était blême et ses beaux yeux verts en forme d'amende reflétaient la peur, la crainte de mourir une nouvelle fois. Harry réalisa soudain son geste et se retira aussitôt du ventre de sa mère, la bouche mi-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il coupa net le sort qui maintenant toujours Alderamir et c'est avec un grand dégoût de lui-même qu'il se précipita au dehors de la pièce, puis du château, la nausée le prenant. Dans sa course folle de partir loin de cet endroit, sa couronne tomba au sol, et un buisson d'épine tout rabougri et flétri qui faisait peine à voir – le climat hivernal ne semblait pas lui faire grand bien! – déchiqueta un morceau de sa tenue de voyage elfique, laissant un lambeau de tissu épingler après une des branches. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut en pleine forêt. Les jambes flageolantes, le regard vide, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre au bois sec et en état de décomposition.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même, il avait failli tuer sa propre mère... Quelques instants plus tard, le contenu de son estomac se retrouva sur le sol... Harry tremblait de tous ses membres, une étrange fièvre le prenant. Ses yeux brillaient, mais se n'était pas de peur ou de colère. Non, c'était de dégoût! Il se sentait mal, il aurait préféré en finir maintenant, tellement il se sentait honteux... Il était un monstre, il devait mourir, il aurait dû _déj_ être mort, mais non, il fallait une nouvelle fois, ENCORE une PUTAIN de nouvelle fois qu'il ait survécu face à l'attaque de Voldemort. Et voilà que maintenant, par simple esprit de vengeance, il se mettait à dos tout le monde, voulant tuer l'humanité toute entière. Décidément, il ne méritait pas toutes les vies qui étaient tombées pour lui, tout le sang qui s'était déversé... Il ne méritait même pas sa propre vie.

Il se releva, prenant de grandes inspirations... Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il leva lentement ses deux mains, et eut l'impression qu'elles prenaient une teinte rouge carmin. Une teinte de sang... Il avait jeté le Doloris. Il avait fait souffrir quelqu'un, il lui avait fait subir ce que lui avait fait Tom pour connaître la prophétie... En fin de compte, il ne valait pas mieux que lui! Non, en fait, il était pire... Une bête, voilà ce qu'il était. Un animal avide de sang et de carnage, un carnassier envahit du parasite de la rage, l'écume à la gueule, une lueur de folie dans le regard, cherchant toujours une prochaine proie à faire souffrir, à déchiqueter en lambeaux, à tuer à petit feu. Un monstre, une bête sanguinaire. Une créature du mal créée pour tuer, et massacrer tout ceux qui entravaient son passage, sans aucun sentiment de pitié. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, un monde de noirceur l'envahissant complètement, un monde de ténèbre, un univers de mal, l'antre du Monstre de la mort... Sa gîte! Regardant le sol, il se demanda qui il allait encore massacrer, combien de vies il allait encore ruiné... Celle d'Hermione, par exemple. Elle allait être tuée à cause de sa haine envers Voldemort, sa propre haine à lui! Par la faute de sa soif de vengeance... Ou peut-être pas. Tom attendrait que l'enfant à naître vienne au monde, le lui enlèverait, le revendiquerait pour sien, et Hermione, abandonné à elle-même, bloquée entre quatre murs d'une forteresse, dépérirait, les jours et les années s'écoulant et faisant ravage sur son pauvre corps, son âme se ternissant petit à petit, les douleurs du temps venant l'achevées, son esprit finissant par oublier toute joie et douceur de la vie qu'elle avait put connaître comme s'il ne s'en était agit d'un simple rêve – un merveilleux rêve. L'idée qu'elle finirait ses jours dans un infâme endroit tel que celui où elle se trouvait venant s'instaurer définitivement, sachant que le père de l'enfant qu'elle avait porté ne viendrait jamais la délivrer. Non, jamais, car Harry serrait déjà mort, soit au combat, soit livrer au Détraqueurs de son plein gré, son âme ne l'habitant plus, errant tel un mort parmi les vivants, un être Féerique démoralisé parmi les mortels, ou alors jeté en bas d'un falaise, son sang se mêlant à l'eau et au gravier fin de la mer. Jamais plus il ne verrait la belle Dämon, cette jeune femme qu'il aimait profondément... Mais il s'en jugeait indigne, et indigne de vivre. Sa vie aurait dû lui être enlevée alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, de façon à ce qu'il ne fasse pas le mal qu'il avait causé... Ce mal qu'il avait causé avec ses mains, ses mains qui avaient été plus d'une fois tachées de sang, du sang encore chaud d'un adversaire. D'une proie.

Harry fut soudainement pris d'un désir de fuir. Cet intense désir, il le sentait dans tout son corps, il courrait en lui, il lui procurait une énergie qu'il pensait ne plus avoir... Il se leva, la tête lui tournant. Des images de villes, apprises durant son enfance, succédaient dans sa tête. Sans vraiment le savoir, il s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elle, et transplana.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Ce n'était pas trop mal ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Commentaires, critiques, point de vu, conseil... Tout est excepté, faites-nous parvenir!

**Petit rappel :** Il ne reste que deux chapitre avant de conclure cette première partie! (Et je dois dire que j'angoisse puisque nous n'avons pas encore 4 pages d'écrit dans la deuxième partie, Darkness a des problèmes de connections, pas d'ADSL, et elle n'est pas encore de retour au pays...)

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**  
A plus!

_Laika__&Darkness Call!_


	26. Du tout pour le tout!

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste à est à J.K Rowling. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Note des auteurs :** Il y en a plusieurs cette fois-ci.

La première est que je vous annonce officiellement que cet fic comptera en tout trois volet, ce qui en fait une trilogique. Je ne vous révèle cependant pas le titre du deuxième. Ce sera fait à la fin du prochain chapitre.

La deuxième est que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier du premier volet. Et que le deuxième est déjà amorcé avec quelques pages d'écrites. La parution n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais Darkness rentre au bercail le 8 octobre, donc, ce sera déjà plus facile d'écrire à partir de cette date.

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture.  
  
**RARs**** :**

**Mélissa**** :** Un des meilleurs ? Si tu le dis. Je l'ai bien aimé moi aussi, mais j'ai préféré « Torture ».

-Bah, c'est rien, tu en as laissé une au moins cette fois ;o)

-Pardonner à Sirius ? Ce ne sera pas pour ce volet-ci en tout cas!

-Oui, Hermione a été prise en otage. Je sais, ça fait un peu répétitif, mais c'était pour les besoins de la cause, crois-moi.

-Non, je n'ai jamais visiter de château, il n'y a pas de château au Canada, excepté à Toronto, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. Alors peu importe si tu me donnes des adresses de ceux en Europe, je ne les visiterai pas de si tôt... À mon grand dam! Un jour, c'est certain pourtant!

-On sait qu'il ne faut pas faire attendre trop les lecteurs, depuis le temps où l'on poste des fics! Mais de toute façon, je dois te dire que je suis assez pressé de pouvoir prendre un peu de vacances concernant la publication d'une de mes histoires. Celle-ci étant terminée, du moins le premier volet, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu avant de reprendre la publication du deuxième.

-La langue elfique ? C'est totalement imaginé, mais je l'ai retravaillé pour donner un petit côté réelle à tout cela. Par contre, il y a véritablement de vrai cours d'elfique qui se donne. Cherche un peu sur internet, tu devrais pouvoir trouver assez facilement...

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

PS : Oui j'ai MSN. Laisse-moi ton adresse, je te rentrerai dans mes contacts.

**Felly**** :** Ouais, s'il continue à être aveuglé ainsi, on serait mieux de lui crever les yeux! Pouloum Poum Tchi! Loll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Ratonton**** :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Milie**** Black :** Kikoo. Ouais, plutôt bien, et toi ? Bah, pour la motivation, que j'en ai ou non, le premier volet es terminé depuit juin, alors ça n'influence pas vraiment... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vega264 :** Eh bien je t'en remercie. Pour le dénouement, il arrive au grand galop. Dire que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'ai encore du mal à le reconnaître! Cela dit, merci infiniment pour ta review et j'espère bien que tu en posteras d'autre. A plus et bonne lecture!

**Archidruire**** :** J'en doute, mon anti-virus fonctionne 24h/24, mon pare-feu est instauré et j'ai bien d'autre moyen de contré les virus qui veulent s'infiltrer dans mon ordi! ;o) Alors je te souhaite bonne chance si c'est ton but, car il sera bien vite détecter! Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pierre de lune : **Tu n'y comprends plus rien ? Non, ce n'est pas vraiment normal... En fait, pour résumé le chapitre précédent, Hermione a été prise en otage, Harry a faillit tuée sa mère – ses parents sont revenus à la vie grâce à un vieux sortilège – puis s'est enfuit, se dégoûtant lui-même. Ce sont les principaux évènements de l'histoire qui se sont écoulé. Mais si tu veux plus amples explications, MSN! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Arnold :** Euh... Tu le verras bien assez tôt lol! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Marijuane**** :** Je sais, je sais... Je ressens le même dégoût, mais que sommes-nous censé y faire ? On ne peut forcer personne à poster un commentaire qu'il refuse d'afficher. L'idiot n'apprendra jamais rien du sage, mais le sage peut apprendre beaucoup de l'idiot.

-Bien sûr qu'on va la continuer! Elle est même terminé depuis un moment, et le deuxième volet est en cours d'écriture.

-Bah, non ça va, mon moral ne peut pas être déjà plus bas qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il est tomba sous zéro et je doute que ça puisse aller plus mal. Chercher pas à comprendre, problème de cœur... Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

_J'ai du mal à croire que c'était mes avant-dernières reviews pour un bon... Ça fait plus qu'étrange. Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Laika__&Darkness Call!_

**Citation de la semaine :** Heureux celui qui oublie ce qu'on ne peut plus changer. _Par : Anonyme._

**__**

**_Le Loup Solitaire_**

**_Chapitre26 : Du tout pour le tout!_**

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait dans une ville à l'architecture immense, mais aux rues plutôt bruyantes, aux passant nombreux, mais qui ne faisaient guère attention à lui. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon habillé tout en noir, d'un pantalon large et d'un sweat, bien que plutôt serré et à la coupe un peu différente que la normal, avait de si spécial ? Il regarda autour de lui : il neigeait dans les rues, et les bâtiments étaient magnifiques : des merveilles de verre teinté et d'acier, de béton et de pierre, des structures gigantesques et d'autres minuscules. Les signalisations des rues étaient étranges. Ils ne reconnaissaient pas du tout l'endroit. Autour de lui, les gens parlaient dans une langue inconnue... Le Canada regorgeait de vie, mais aussi de l'indifférence dont il avait de besoin. Cette ville francophone qui abritait pourtant des gens de toutes races, venus se réfugiés dans un pays de paix était un lieu pour lui. Montréal, comme il s'en souvenait vaguement, allait lui convenir parfaitement pour cet exile volontaire. Il chercha des yeux une banque ; en effet, il ne disposait que de livres anglaises, il valait mieux qu'ils les changent en monnaie locale. Il faudrait aussi qu'il trouve le Montréal sorcier, ce qui ne risquait pas d'être très simple... Il soupira et se mit en route, ne sachant pas trop la direction prendre. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, était dans un pays inconnu, et entourés de gens dont la moitié ne parlaient en pas sa langue... Il prit donc une direction quelconque, traversant boulevards, passant devant grandes boutiques, découvrant un nouveau monde. Il se trouvait dans un endroit recouvert de blanc, un endroit immaculé que ses mains tachées de sang n'avaient pas encore souillées. Il marchait déjà depuis un bon moment, frigorifié sous la neige, sans manteau, en proie d'un vent glacial qu'il n'avait jamais connu, lorsqu'une dame l'arrêta gentiment :

-Où vas-tu mon garçon ?

Voyant son interrogation face à la langue qu'elle avait prise, elle répéta sa question, de façon à ce qu'il la comprenne. Ainsi, bon nombre de ces habitants étaient bilingue ? Perspective plutôt accueillante finalement.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il franchement.

-Tu es perdu ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Harry la regarda : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs recouverts d'un bonnet bleu nuit, et un anorak blanc, qui dissimulait un corps à la peau d'une pâleur magnifique.

-Je... Non, je ne suis pas perdu, je...

-Allez viens, tu seras mieux au chaud.

Elle le prie par la main, l'entraînant à travers les rues.

-Vous m'emmenez où ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Chez moi, tu as besoin de chaleur je crois... Et en plus, tu n'as pas de manteau.

-Je suis partie bien précipitamment de chez moi, murmura-t-il.

-Ton père ?

Harry releva la tête vers elle.

-Mon père ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est ton père qui t'a battu ?

Harry baissa les yeux sur le sol, sa honte revenant l'envahir. C'était plutôt lui qui l'avait battu...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est... compliqué...

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne t'oblige pas.

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment et descendirent un escalier, se retrouvant sur une passerelle à attendre le métro.

-Vous savez, commença Harry, vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout cela...

-Tu es seul, et tout ce que je vois c'est que tu es complètement déboussolé, et en train de te geler... Alors, il est hors de question que je te laisse dehors!

Harry lui sourit faiblement.

-Merci.

Le train souterrain arriva, et ils purent monter à l'intérieur pour prendre place dans d'inconfortable siège.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Nina. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle distraitement.

-Je m'appelle Sean.

-Tu viens de loin Sean?

-Assez oui... D'un endroit qui me semble être à des galaxies maintenant.

-Je viens d'Angleterre, continua Nina. Je suis arrivée ici il y a environs deux mois...

Harry releva la tête.

-D'Angleterre? De Londres?

-Oui, exactement... Je suis venue avec un de mes amis... Il est à la maison en ce moment, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de te voir, Sean!

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer nul part vous savez...

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète, on a trois chambres, et deux d'entre elles ne nous servent à rien!

-Bon, si vous insistez...

-De toute façon, je ne te laissais pas le choix.

Harry lui sourit quelque peu, et se plongea dans un silence, observant les néons blafards installés sur les parois murales du métro, qui éclairaient le wagon.

-Où habitez-vous, au fait ?

-Dans le quartier Westmount, plus au sud, sur la rue Dorchester.

-D'accord.

Un quart d'heure passa ainsi, et quelques stations plus loin, Nina se leva.

-Viens mon garçon, nous descendons ici.

Il hocha la tête, et descendit du train avec elle. Ils marchèrent un moment, avant de tomber devant une superbe maison : faite de pierre, elle rappelait le style victorien de la dernière décennie. En regardant rapidement à travers les portes vitrées, Harry aperçu du marbre sur le sol.

-C'est une belle maison.

-On est dans le quartier riche.

Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur et enleva aussitôt ses bottes doubler de fourrure.

-Prends tes aises Sean, je reviens tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête, et s'avança dans le vestibule. Il y avait de la moquette blanche sur le sol, et les murs étaient peints d'une couleur crème. Le mobilier était assez modeste, mais joli cependant.

-Nina, c'est toi ? fit une voix au loin, mais qui glaça Harry.

-Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? répondit-elle, d'un ton moqueur, au timbre pourtant tendre.

Harry resta en retrait, ayant peur de ce qui allait se passer. Ce n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait pas être...

-Remus! On a un invité!

Oh Merlin, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? D'accord... Il avait tué, mais il s'était enfuit pour fuir ses problèmes, la culpabilité au ventre, il en était conscient, alors pourquoi encore souffrir ?

-Et qui est-ce chérie ?

-Il s'appelle Sean.

Le Loup-Garou entra dans la pièce, et se figea en voyant l'adolescent. Celui-ci le fixait, le visage impassible, hésitant entre fuir, ou faire un sourire de salutation à Remus, un sourire de pure innocence.

-Ha... Harry ? Qu'est-ce que...?

-Harry ?

Nina fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers l'adolescent, le fixant, pendant que celui-ci évitait son regard.

-Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Sean!

-Je..., parvint-il à dire, mais ce fut tout.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ?

-Je me suis enfuit, murmura celui-ci.

Remus le prit par les épaules, et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Enfuit ? Mais... De où ? Pourquoi ?

-De chez les Elfes...

Il marqua une pause.

-Je ne mérite pas de vivre Remus.

-Oh Harry! Ce n'est pas vrai...

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête.

-Promets-moi de n'avertir personne! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici!

-Eh bien... Oui, je te le promets!

Il jeta un regard à Nina qui ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis, mais haussa simplement les épaules.

-Merci, soupira le garçon.

-De rien... Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je me suis enfuit, je te l'ai dit.

-Pourquoi... Si tu veux bien me le dire ?

-J'ai presque tué ma propre mère, souffla-t-il, au bord des larmes et du désespoir.

-Lily ? Mais... Elle est morte, Harry...

-Plus maintenant.

-Comment ça ? Nina, rapplique!

-Je vais plutôt aller préparer du thé.

Elle s'en fut vers la cuisine.

-Un vieux sortilège Remus... James et Lily sont en vie.

Le Loup-Garou le regarda gravement.

-J'espère pour toi que tu es sérieux...

-Je le suis.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Au coeur d'une forêt Arwel.

Remus était de plus en plus étonné, mais ne dit rien. Nina revint à cet instant avec un plateau. Elle posa une tasse de thé devant Remus, puis une pour elle et tendit un chocolat chaud à Harry qui la gratifia d'un sourire las.

-Merci murmura-t-il, plongeant son nez dans le chocolat.

Pendant qu'il buvait, les deux adultes se consultèrent du regard.

-Harry ? Nous pensons te garder ici un moment...

Celui-ci reposa sa tasse.

-Je l'ai déjà dit à Nina, je ne tiens pas à m'imposer nulle part et à être encombrant. Je peux très bien me débrouiller...

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Lily et James nous assassineraient si jamais ils apprenaient que nous t'avons laissé à la rue!

Harry détourna le regard.

-Je ne sais pas...

-De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu restes ici!

Harry soupira.

-Je suis un danger, si jamais Voldemort sait que je suis ici, il...

-Là n'est pas la question, Harry.

-Alors elle est où la question ?

-Nulle part.

-Mais ça me rend mal à l'aise...

-C'est comme cela, Harry. Point à la ligne.

-Très bien, soupira celui-ci.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre! dit Nina.

-Comme vous voulez, répondit l'adolescent.

-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé... Il faudra t'inscrire à l'école.

-Quoi ? Quelle école ?

-L'école de Sorcellerie Canadienne qui ne se trouve près d'ici...

-Je... Mais, je n'ai pas de besoin d'aller à l'école!

-Si, c'est la loi.

Harry grogna.

-Et vous avez le droit de faire ça ?

-De faire quoi ?

-De m'inscrire sans être responsable de moi ?

-Nous allons nous rendre responsable de toi. Tu ne connais rien aux Centres d'Adoptions ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

-Légalement, tes parents ne sont pas vivants, ce qui nous laisse la possibilité de t'adopter... Sauf si tu n'es pas d'accord.

-Non, c'est bon, ça ira comme ça.

Il soupira.

-De toute façon je ne compte par retourner en Angleterre...

-Nous non plus, du moins pas pour le moment...

-La guerre ? demanda Harry.

-Exactement... Et aussi trop de souvenirs amers.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

-Alors Nina, vous me montrez cette fameuse chambre ?

Il lui fit un sourire.

-Oui, mais à condition que tu me tutoies... Je connaissais très bien tes parents et je n'ai pas envie de me faire vouvoyer. Ça me vieillit.

Harry eut un air quelque peu gêné, mais acquiesça tout de même. Il suivit la jolie jeune femme dans les couloirs de la demeure, intrigué. Dans chaque pièce, le mobilier avait été arrangé avec goût, à l'exception d'une pièce dont la porte était hermétiquement close et visiblement protégée par un sortilège de repoussement. Harry regarda Nina continuer à marcher et s'arrêta devant ladite porte. Il s'en approcha et posa sa main sur le panneau, le sentant aussitôt devenir chaud, à voir même brûlant; quelque chose qui aurait dû lui brûler la paume, mais il se contenta de passer sa paume sur la cloison, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

-Harry, viens par là, ta chambre n'est pas ici! dit-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

Harry la suivit docilement. Il grimpèrent un escalier et traversèrent un couloir. Elle lui ouvrit une porte peinte d'une teinte ardoise et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Le sol était recouvert d'un moelleux tapis persan de couleur neige, les murs eux étaient peints en marine, à l'exception d'un seul , à la droite du lit, où un immense aquarium avait été encastré, des poissons tropicaux nageant et barbotant joyeusement dans ce milieu d'eau salé aux récifs joliment décorés. Complètement à l'opposé, une fenêtre encadré de lourds rideaux de velours Berlin grimpait presque jusqu'au plafond et donnait une vue sur la rue.

-C'est... superbe!

-C'est ta chambre pour aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

-Merci.

Remus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

Harry se retourna vers lui, avec le même genre de sourire.

-Vraiment. C'est magnifique.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise...

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez tous les deux.

-Si, en étant heureux...

Il lui passa une main énergique dans les cheveux, faisant sourire d'avantage Harry, puis ils quittèrent la chambre, le laissant à la contemplation des lieux. Harry, un sourire toujours aux lèvres, se laissa tomber sur le lit deux places, qui, à son grand étonnement, se révéla être un matelas d'eau.

« C'est confortable... » pensa-t-il.

Avec un soupir d'aisance, il ferma paresseusement les yeux et il tomba bientôt dans les bras de Morphée...

-Il était plus pâle qu'un mort... soupira Remus.

-Je sais... Je n'ai pas supporté de le laisser-là, perdu dans une ville qu'il ne semblait pas connaître.

-Et tu as bien fait.

-Remus... Je suis désolée... Je... J'aurais dû le reconnaître...

Il répondit d'un signe de tête à la négative.

-Il a changé... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était le jour de son premier anniversaire. Comment voulais-tu reconnaître un gosse de seize étés plus vieux ?

-Oui, mais...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Nina!

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir tout de même.

-Écoute, il ne t'en a pas voulu...

-Non, mais l'expression qu'il a eut en te voyant... Il espérait fuir un monde qu'il déteste apparemment et il n'a rien put oublier en nous voyant.

Elle soupira.

-Mais de toute façon, je crois bien que nous avons fait de notre mieux pour lui.

-Peut-être devrions-nous le laisser partir... ?

-Il serait déjà partie s'il n'avait pas voulu rester, non ? Et puis, reprit Nina, il est complètement désespéré. Il ère sans but.

-Je ne sais pas, Nina.

-De toute façon, nous verrons bien. Il avait besoin de repos, ça se voyait.

-C'est vrai...

-Alors la question est réglée, il restera s'il le veut.

Remus soupira.

-Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter de ne pas avertir Sirius et les autres qu'il est ici.

-Oui. Si c'est son souhait, nous devons le respecter...

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il n'avait rien sur lui ?

-Non, absolument rien... Excepté peut-être sa baguette qu'il a dû caché avant de transplaner jusqu'ici.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il a transplaner ?

-Tu le vois s'enfuir et venir en avion, avec tous ses proches sans doute à sa recherche ?

-Tu n'as pas tort...

Remus prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je sens que cela ne va pas être facile.

-On s'arrangera. Il s'habituera à cette ville.

-Ce sera une nouvelle vie, pour lui!

-Et ça lui fera du bien je crois. Juste à voir ses yeux – qui ont une couleur que je n'ai jamais vu – je peux dire qu'il a souffert.

-Je te fais confiance, Nina.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je vais au lit, lui souffla-t-elle en regardant l'heure.

Il hocha doucement la tête, et la suivit.

Il était assis à la table à manger de la cuisine, regardant l'écran de télévision et installé dans un coin de la pièce, un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange devant lui. Remus entra dans la pièce où mainte plante vertes s'agençait parfaitement avec le vert amande des murs, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, Harry!

Le jeune roi se retourna, et sourit à son tour.

-Oh, bonjour Remus!

Il s'assied devant lui, se servant la même chose.

-Bien dormi ? Tu as l'air plus reposé qu'hier.

-J'avais grandement besoin de sommeil.

-Je n'en doute pas... Harry, aujourd'hui nous irons au ministère, il faut faire signer les papiers comme quoi nous t'avons adopté.

-Ministère Canadien ou... Britannique ?

-Canadien bien sûr!

Harry parut soulager et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Pas de problème dans ce cas.

-Des ennuis avec Fudge ?

Harry grimaça.

-Peut-être avec tout le monde de la sorcellerie...

-Dans ce cas-là... Mais le Ministère Canadien, si ça peut te rassurer, ne sait rien de toi...

Harry reprit une expression sereine.

-Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle!

-Excellente, dans notre cas... Nous pourrons remplir ton inscription, par contre il faudra que tu passes certains tests, puisque nous n'avons pas ton dossier...

-C'est bon Remus, arrête de te stresser, je vais faire ce qu'il faut.

-J'ai surtout peur que tu en fasses trop!

-Je sais me contrôler, et surtout, je ne veux pas me faire remarquer, donc, je vais faire attention.

-Dans ce cas, ça va...

Harry finit donc son bol de céréale et vida son verre, puis alla porter le tout dans l'évier.

-On part quand ?

-Lorsque Nina serra prête.

-Dans ce cas je retourne dans ma chambre.

-Aucun problème!

Harry sortit donc de la cuisine, et se retira dans sa chambre, traversant avec aise le grand couloir. Un peu plus tôt, avant de se rendre à la cuisine, il avait fait le tour de la maison, excepté de la pièce qu'il l'avait tant intrigué la veille puisque plusieurs sortilèges la maintenaient close. Par respect, Harry n'avait pas forcé d'intrusion. Une fois dans ce sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, et regarda un long moment le plafond, goûtant à la sérénité du moment. Tout était calme, rassurant, apaisant. Il parvenait à oublier à bien des moments le cauchemar de sa vie en Grande-Bretagne. Il avait bien fait de quitter cet endroit, de redevenir quelqu'un d'un peu plus normal. Il se demandait seulement comment tout ceci aurait tourné si Nina ne l'avait pas vu et ramener chez elle et Remus... Ça aurait sans doute été la catastrophe!

Il soupira. Si ce que Remus disait était vrai, et qu'on ne connaissait pas son existence ici, il pourrait finir ses études, se démarquant non pas pour son nom, mais pour ses dons, et ce qu'il était réellement. On toqua à sa porte, et Harry releva la tête.

-Harry ? On doit y aller!

-J'arrive!

Il se releva et s'étira quelque peu, avant de sortir de sa chambre, et de se diriger vers le hall où l'attendaient les deux adultes.

-Avant qu'on parte... On doit quand même te prévenir... Le ministère est sous la glace.

-Sous la... ? Le monde magique est sous l'eau ici ?

-Oui, c'est une sorte de protection...

-Plutôt original. On y va ?

-Oui.

Remus ouvrit la porte, laissant les deux autres sortirent. Aussitôt, un courant d'air glacial vint les happer de plein fouet. Harry frissonna, avant de sourire.

-J'avais oublié que je n'étais plus en Angleterre...

-... et que tu n'avais pas de manteau, finit Nina, le regardant, l'air songeuse.

-C'est exact... Vous n'en auriez pas un en plus ?

-Nous allons passer dans une boutique en chemin.

-D'a... D'accord...

Ils prirent donc la route, silencieusement. Harry, les lèvres entrouvertes, créait une buée argentée à chaque respiration. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement dans une boutique de vêtements, et achetèrent un manteau à l'adolescent. Les trois sorciers reprirent donc par la suite leur route, plus que jamais emmitouflé dans leurs doublures. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand bâtiment ressemblant à ceux qu'Harry avait vu la veille et y entrèrent, après avoir fait un signe de la main au gardien, et empruntèrent un ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un bouton apparut dans la cabine. Remus appuya dessus, et l'engin les fit descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Harry était appuyé contre une des parois miroirs de l'ascenseur et attendait patiemment, les bras croisés, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un royaume de glace. Autour d'eux, le froid s'intensifiait considérablement... Harry eut un brutal frisson en sentant toute cette fraîcheur et Remus eut un sourire.

-En saison douce, il fait beaucoup plus chaud ici, du moins, à ce que l'on m'a dit.

-Probablement...

La cabine s'arrêta au bout d'un moment, mais contrairement à ce que pensait le jeune homme, les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Un flux magique les entoura soudainement, créant une sensation étrange que le jeune roi ne parvenait pas à décrire. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, leur permettant de sortir. Harry fut tout de suite émerveillé devant le spectacle. Tout était fait de pierre blanche et de cristal, un dôme de verre recouvrant le monde magique grouillant de vie, sur des kilomètres. Il faisait certes froid, mais beaucoup moins que lorsqu'ils avait descendu dans les profondeur du monde.

Tout était parfaitement supportable à partir de maintenant. Harry sourit, émerveillé, mais Remus le tira brutalement de sa contemplation en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Tu viens Harry ? Nous allons être en retard.

Le jeune roi hocha la tête, et suivit ses deux futurs parents. Ils marchèrent un moment, puis entrèrent dans un bâtiment et prirent plusieurs couloirs où s'étendaient des dizaines de portes, chacun étant magnifiquement décoré de portraits qui les regardaient passés, solidement accroché dans le marbre blanc. La lumière qui se diffusaient s'intensifiait ou décroissait par moment dû aux minuscules fées aux milles et une couleurs qui virevoltaient au-dessus de leurs têtes et qui procurait l'éclairage du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent par arriver devant le bureau de Régulation d'Adoptions. Nina toqua à la porte et les trois personnes attendirent une réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir, les invitant à entrer. Derrière un bureau de réception, une jeune femme était attablée et semblait faire une centaine de chose à la fois.

-Madame vous attend, déclara-t-elle en guise de salutation.

Se dirigeant vers une porte au fond de la pièce, ils pénétrèrent dans un grand bureau où une femme qui faisait une trentaine d'années, habillée de façon moldu, elle était plongée dans des papiers.

-Mrs Patterson, commença poliment Remus, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Que voulez-vous, Mr Lupin ?

Elle leur sourit.

-Je voudrais vous présenter Mr Potter, c'est le fils d'un de mes défunts amis et nous avions convenu de l'adopter.

-Enchantée, Mr Potter... Oui, l'adoption est bien entendu possible.

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et sous le signe de la femme, ils s'installèrent tous trois dans de confortables fauteuils.

-Bien, tout d'abord, Mr Potter, je voudrais vous posez une série de questions...

-Sans problème, répondit celui-ci, soutenant son regard, sans pour autant la défier.

-Tout d'abord, connaissez-vous Mr et Mrs Lupin ?

-Bien entendu.

-Les estimez-vous capable de prendre soin de vous ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant... Quel est votre niveau scolaire ?

-J'aurais fini ma septième année dans l'école Européenne où j'étais, à la fin de l'année.

-Pouvez-vous me montrer un sort que vous avez appris lors de cette année ?

-Heu... Si vous voulez.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa la fougère géante qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, et, murmurant la formule approprié, la métamorphosa en un minuscule petit cheval cristallisé mais vivant, qui pouvait tenir dans la paume de sa main. La femme le regarda, impressionnée, mais ne dit rien.

-Je pense que vous avez largement le niveau pour passer dans notre école. Cependant, sachez que vous aurez des années en plus, dépendant du métier que vous voulez faire, en sachant que le maximum est de deux ans, et le minimum de six mois.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et je présume qu'elles sont obligatoires ?

-Exactement, tout dépendant du métier bien sûr, car tous les cours de sont pas donné à Cryptaël – c'est le nom de l'école – certain, comme un stage afin de faire partie de notre ministère, se donne ici même.

-Très bien, je n'ai rien contre.

-Quel métier souhaitez-vous faire plus tard ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien, j'avais déjà prévu de devenir Auror...

-Auror ? C'est deux ans d'études supérieures, avec des horaires chargées et intensives.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Alors ce sera ainsi.

-Il faudra par contre savoir si vous avez le niveau, et avoir d'excellentes notes.

-Très bien.

-Dans ce cas, vous allez remplir ces formulaires d'inscriptions que les élèves de septième année ont déjà remplis depuis deux mois.

Elle lui tendit quelques parchemins ainsi qu'une plume que Harry saisit sans aucune réticence et se plongea dans leur contenu, pendant que Remus et Nina parlait à la femme. Au bout d'une heure, tout était fini, ils avaient rempli tous les papiers, et Harry avait maintenant des parents officiels. Ils sortirent de la pièce sous le sourire chaleureux de celle qui se prénommait Angel. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Harry se permit enfin de bâiller et de s'étirer.

-Ça t'as fatigué ? demanda moqueusement Remus.

-Non, juste endormis.

-A ce point ?

-Assez ouais.

-Bon, et si pour fêter ça, on allait manger au restaurant ?

-Excellente idée 'Mus, déclara Nina, sous le sourire de Harry.

-Je suis à 100 pour!

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un restaurant réputé paraissait-il, par ici. C'était un restaurant chinois. L'expérience était plus ou moins nouvelle pour Harry, puisque les Dursleys l'ayant toujours exclu de ces sorties familiales ne l'avaient jamais emmené, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Harry n'avait jamais pénétré dans un pareil endroit. Un serveur qui ressemblait étrangement à un gnome vint leur porter les menus et une conversation plutôt agréable débuta, laissant pourtant précautionneusement leur passé à tous en arrière, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vie antérieure.

-Tu prendras quoi, Harry ? demanda Nina, histoire de se renseigner sur les goûts de son fils adoptif.

-Hum... J'en sais trop rien... Il y a plusieurs choses que je ne connais pas.

-Tu es déjà venu dans un restaurant ?

-Rarement.

Nina le regarda d'un air profondément surprise. Harry sembla sentir son regard, car il leva lui aussi les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, haussant les épaules.

-J'ai été élevé chez la soeur de ma mère.

-Mais... Elle... Comment ça se fait ?

-Disons que je n'étais bon qu'à faire le ménage.

Nina ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, et Harry baissa les yeux. Parler de son passé était toujours douloureux.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu prends Harry ? coupa Remus.

-Hmmm, des nems, ça à l'air plutôt bon...

-Ce n'est qu'une entrée, il te faudra prendre autre chose...

-Arg, grommela le jeune homme, sous le fou rire silencieux de Nina et Remus.

Toujours portés disparut derrière son menu, Harry prit un certain moment avant de répondre :

-Je crois que je vais plutôt prendre... Du poulet à la citronnelle et laisser tomber l'entrée.

-C'est noté Monsieur, répondit une voix à côté de lui, qui fit légèrement sursauter Harry.

Ce fut trop pour Nina, qui explosa de rire. Harry lui jeta un regard faussement froissé, et croisa les bras, regardant ailleurs. Remus commanda, suivi de près par Nina, qui dissimulait toujours son rire.

-Tu veux de l'eau, Nina ? demanda Harry, prit d'une malicieuse idée.

-Hum, oui pourquoi pas.

Remus regarda Harry, et vit la connotation malicieuse dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il hocha très discrètement la tête, et regarda Harry jeter sous la table un sort à la carafe avant d'en verser le contenu dans le verre de Nina. Celle-ci porta le récipient à ses lèvres, et recracha le liquide.

-C'est... C'est du vinaigre!

-Quoi ? Non, je te dis que c'est de l'eau! Demande au serveur, il l'a apporter lui-même! répondit Harry, prenant un air étonné et innocent.

Elle porta alors son regard vers Remus, mais celui-ci prit aussitôt un air tout aussi innocent.

-Vous avez comploté dans mon dos! s'écria-t-elle par la suite.

-Nous ? Pas du tout! répliquèrent les deux hommes, en choeur.

-Maraudeurs..., maugréa-t-elle.

Remus eut un grand sourire, mais Harry continua à garder un parfait air innocent.

-Bon, Harry, change le contenu de cette carafe maintenant!

-Mais j'ai rien fait!

-Harry...

-C'est vrai!

-Oh, tu me fatigues...

Harry rit doucement et passa sa main au-dessus du récipient. Son contenu scintilla pendant quelques instants, puis reprit un aspect totalement limpide.

-Merci!

-C'est rien.

Les plats arrivèrent bientôt sous le regard du jeune homme qui en salivait déjà. Nina lui sourit, et le repas débuta joyeusement.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alors, pas trop mal ce chapitre ? C'est à vous de me le dire!

La conclusion de ce volet y est presque. La prochaine sera la bonne.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_Laika__&Darkness Call!_


End file.
